One Piece: The Path of War and Love
by Malchior The Draco
Summary: Draco's Crew have finally made it to the Grand Line, and they plan on looking for their dreams, but before they get a chance to enjoy the sea, they sail into some bad mojo. What will happen to them?What or who will they face?And can they find more namaka?
1. Welcome to the Grand Line

**One Piece: The Path of War and Love**

**Disclamer: I don't own One Piece**

**Mini-story:**_ Komadori was busy with paperwork as he rubbed his forehard, trying so hard to finish his work so he could return home, imagining what is waiting for him at home._

**Welcome to the Grandline**

* * *

Malchior yawn to himself as he was glance at the nights sky, throw his window, and reach into his desk, pulling out his journal and a pen and smile, then he took pit the book mark and begin to write.

_Well, we did. We're finally in the Grand Line, though I wish there was an easier way to get to the Grand Line. I swear the ship would of fall apart if it was for Harry's quick thinking, his crystal _pendulum,_ and lot's of luck._

_-a couple of hours ago-_

"Captain.", Harry shouted from the helm as the ship climb the Reverse Mountain.

"I know.", Malchior yelled from below deck hammering nails into broads, trying to cover it before the water enter the hole, but the hole was growing as the ship rided the river up the Mountain, "OI! I need some help."

"Alright.", Harry said as he look at Roy and point to him, "Take the wheel." Roy nod as he quickly take hold of the wheel as Harry let go of it and quickly rush to left side of the, then he raise his arm, sending her pendulum and it's wire down, making air tight cover over the hole.

_-back to the presant-_

_Man, we were lucky that Harry holded that steal over the hole as far as he could, as I tried to pacth up the hole. I Would like to say I did a good job on it, but let's face it. I'm no good at fixing ships. Hell, my work is sloppy at best. _

Malchior yawn as he stop writing for a minute and mutter under his breath, "Should of pick up a few tricks down at Water 7."

_I definally have to find a shipwright. The sooner the better, but let's forgot about that and go to what I seen after getting in the Grand Line._

_Remember that captain I might a few hours ago? Well...I'm not sure I want to know why, but he was fighting Laboon, the Island Whale. Man, I don't know what the hell happen, but after all that, Luffy painted his Jolly Roger over the whale's scar...I don't know why, but after the battle and horrible art show, Laboon seem to be calmer, then the strawhat crew sail off. _

_Then, right before I finish repairing the ship, I say another ship, I believe it was a galleon of sorts, and it had a flag of a skull a surdored by four axes. I don't know but when I seen that ship I had the feeling that their's someone over their that I would enjoy to face in battle and make a new friend, but I don't know if my crew would be strong enough to face them, so I told them to just forget them and set sail._

_Well, I can't wait to see the next Island that coming up, because I already known it's not going to be Cactus Island. Been there and I know that the Log Pose won't point to that pick of land, either though I won't mind a free meal, but I think they would mind if I had a drank or two. I remember the last time I was there, they were begging me to leave after first hour in a half. I guess the should of figure, if someone said no, they mean no. _

_Well I got to go,_

_Mal_

Draco yawn as he put his pen and journal down, letting the ink dried and crush on top of his bed, kicking off his boots, letting them fly into the air and then reach down, pulling out a silver locket, opening it and whisper, "Good night, Niji."

_-somewhere in the New World-_

King was deep in sleep as he set in his chair, surdered by donzor or so bottles of wine and beer, lay empty on the floor and table.

"King.", Queen yelled as she enter the room with Ten and Joker follow her, making their boss jump from his sleep, "Their back."

He stair at them as King slightly growling, "Don't you guys ever knock?"

"We finish what you ask, sir.", Ten said as he smirk, pushing his many lenses glasses as Joker just stand there with a disappointing look on his face.

"Very good.", King replied with a yawn, and shut his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Did you found anything useful?"

"Well, it look like Draco and his crew, took out all the treasure from the ship.", Joker mutter as he shut his eyes, "But they did left you something that we think you would like."

"Really.", King ask as he raise a brow, looking at them, waiting for them to shoe, "Well?"

"Oh...sorry, King.", Joker said with a smirk and snapped his fingers as his shadows behind him grow large, til it reach about size of a giant, then it reach inside it stomach, and pulled out a large, red cobra, that Harry took care of, and put the snake on the floor with thump, "There you go."

King blink and smile as he set up as he move toward the snake, "Well, what do we have here?", he ask himself as he check out the snake, making sure it's was a live and smirk, "Well, It's not gold but I'll take her.", then he turn to the three with a grin, signal then the two man to leave, "So, anything new with the projects?"

"Well, nothing really, though their planning to set the jewel for a major test.", Queen said as she smile.

"Good.", King replied as he turned around, walking back to his chair, "Any new buyers in the market?"

"No. Just an old one."

"Who is it?", King ask as he pour himself another drank.

"It's Asmodeus.", she answer with a light and disappointing sigh.

"Oh...What the hell he want now?", King mutter as he stop pour the drank and squeeze the neck of the bottle.

"He ask for more troops and more weapons.", Queen said as she watch the bottle closely, hopeing that he didn't throw it at her, but watch as the bottle break in her boss's hand.

"Is he on line?", King ask with a very grim look on his face.

"Yes sir...", she said as she walk toward the Den Den Mushi and look at King, who was wiping his hands on a nearby towel, "Do you want to talk to him."

"What do you think?", King hissed as he walk over to her, throwing the towal over her head and grab the snail's receiver before Queen could speak to the man from the other line.

"King...is that you on?"

"Who do you think you're talking to Flaming Freak.", He mutter as he growl, "What do you want?"

"More weapons and men to help me out.", the snail replied with a slight smirk.

"No.", King said as he squeeze the receiver.

"What?!"

"You late on your payment, so you get nothing from me.", King said as he squeeze on the receiver, slightly cracking it with a growl.

"Look, the money is on it way.", the snail shouted at it owner, "So just send me more troops and weapons, and maybe I won't have to come over and take you out."

King put the receiver and took a deep breath, then he snapped his fingers, signeling Queen to give him a cigar, lighting it before it pass his lips, taking in the taste and the smell of it.

"Are you still there, Baka?" the snail shouted as it's eyes look around.

"I'm here, matchstick.", he mutter as he lift the receiver to his mouth and pulled out the cigar. Smoke escape his mouth as calm said, "You know...you have a lot of nerve."

"And your have a lot of sh-'

"SHUT IT, ASSHOLE!!", King shouted out, "YOU'RE TALKING TO THE HEAD OF THE DARK HAND! THE LEADER OF BUY AND SELLING WEAPONS, GOODS, SOILDERS, AND ONE OF THE BEST ASSASSAINS THE WORLD KNOWS! THE MAN THAT HAVE MANY KILLER WHO WOULD DO ANYTHING TO BE ON HIS GOODSIDE, AND I HAVE NO GOODSIDE!"

The snail grow queit as it look down, but slowly it look up at King and said, "I'll get you the money."

"YOU WILL PAY DOUBLE THE FEE!"

"U-understood." the snail said as the person on the other line known it was wrong to argor with this man.

"Good. Now hurry up", King said as hang up the den den mushi, then walk over to the chair, "Make sure you killed that bastard after getting the money."

"Understood, King.", Queen said as she writed it down on the paid of paper, "May I go?"

"Yes, Queen.", King said as he watch her walk out of the room, leaving him and the giant cobra alone. "Queit at last.", he mutter to himself as he slide his hand over the snake's scales and grin, "Now what should I do with you?"

_-the next day, back on the Amazath-_

Malchior was the first one up, so he decide to take a quick shower before anyone beat him to the punch, but right before he could step into the room, Karai slide in the room, "Thanks Mal.", she said as she slam the door shut, "And good morning."

Malchior just blink and mutter, "What the hell just happen?", then he turn, walking away from the bathroom, walk back to the room, yawning, shuting his eyes, thinking, _Maybe I could figure out the riddle well I wait for the bathroom._

A few minute later, Malchior was laying on his bed, out cold as Jack Just shock his head, muttering, "Lazy baka."

_-two hours later-_

Malchior open his eyes and blink as he slowly stand up, "Why is the ship moving?"

Jack fly over to his shoulder and landed on it, looking at him, "Oh...I told them to raise anchor and sail to the next island."

Malchior growl at his bird, "That wasn't you order to give, ero-bird.", he hissed, checking the time and sigh. "When did you give the order.", he ask as Jack flew off and landed on his perch as Malchior get his boots on and slide his trenchcoat on.

"About an hour in a half ago.", Jack answer with a light yawn, "We should be reaching land soon."

"Really?", Malchior said as he put on his shades, covering his green eyes, before he walk out of the room, "Wonder why we didn't keep sailing?"

"Harry said we have to stop because of a snow storm was coming toward us."

"Oh yeah...sort of forgot", Malchior said as he smack his forehead and walk out of the room, "So what's then next island?"

"Don't know.", Jack said with a yawn, "I been busy trying to hit on all the girls."

"I'm betting they hit you first.", he said as he shut the door.

"You don't know the half of it.", the parrot said as he lturn his head, checking out his burnt tail feathers and mutter, "Damn fox."

On the deck, Malchior yelled out loud, "What the hell!", all his crewmates look at Malchior as he start at the island, noticing the island with several cactus-shaped mountains.

"Captain. What wrong?", Harry ask as he look at him and then notice the island as the ship slowly move toward it, "Oh that's Cactus Island."

Malchior blink and took a deep breath, then turn to Harry, "Harry...what happen to the log pose?"

"Well..umm...hehe...you see.."

"No I don't see.", Malchior said as he watch Harry as he started to sweat.

"I sort of broke it when Jack order us to go a head and start sailing.", He answer as Malchior took a deep breath and shut his eyes.

"That's all you need to say.", Draco replied as he walk toward the kitchen, "I guess we have to pick one up once we reach the island."

"Well that was weird.", Harry mutter as he blink, looking at the island, raising a brow as he took in it._ Wounder what wrong with him and that island? _He notice something odd about the island, so he decide to run to his room and came back, holding a pair of binocular and look throw then, "What the f...", he was cut off Malchior was throw out of kitchen, hitting the mass.

"No breakfast for those who are late!", Jessie yelled at Malchior as he slowly raise, but the an apple hit his forehead, making him fall back on down on the deck as his eyes swing around, muttering, "...oro..."

* * *

**Malchior**: It feel good to writed my next book. -grin as he held a V sign- To those who don't know who these guys are and where they come from, read One Piece: Draco's Crew.

Jack: Hey...I thought you said you're going to take a week off. -he said as the ero-bird landed on his author's shoulder-

**Malchior**: So...I lied...sue me. -he said as he shut his eyes, slightly smirking-

Jack: Alright! I'll see you in court! -the parrot said after he fly off, heading to the closest den den mushi-

**Malchior**: Oi...-shake his head and sigh- Anyhoo, I hope everybody enjoy the begin of my next story and I don't forget to review, for I look forward for your commits.

* * *

**On the next chapter of The Path of War and Love...**

**Harry: What the hell happen?**

**Jessie: Who the hell are those two morons? And what the hell are they doing to that kid?**

**Ken: Did that freak just exploded?**

**Malchior: Hey kid. Are you ok? What did they do to your face?**

**The Small Fry Warrior**

**??: I'm ok...Just need help...**


	2. The Small Fry Warrior

**One Piece: The Path of War and Love**

**Disclamer: I don't own One Piece**

**Mini-story:**_ Komadori yawn hard as he walk out of his office, shutting the door behind him, leaving paperwork and a emplt jug of sake._

**The Small Fry Warrior

* * *

**

After the ship dock at the island, Malchior and a few other of his crew, walk off 'The Azamath' and head toward the city, looking at the damages. Harry narrow his eyes as he glance behind him, sensing some was wrong, but found no one. "What the hell happen?", he ask as everyone look at Malchior touching a wall, looking at the marks on it.

_What the hell did you do this time Zolo..._Draco tought as he studing the slash and glance of at Ken, who was looking at a hole of another building as cracks came fron the hole and up to the roof, "Did you found something?"

"Not sure.", the sniper replied as he studied the hole and slide his hand around it, and smell the air, "But if I have to make a guess...at least four or five bomb exploded here."

"Really.", Malchior said as he glance around, studied the city and smell the air. "Look like the how area had a war.", he mutter as he walk away from the wall and head toward another building, glance at the marks on the wall and place his hand ontop of them._ Zolo couldn't do that_, he thought as his eyes narrow and sigh,_ What the hell cause this?_

Ayame walk behind him and her eyes widen, then fall on her butt as she shake, _No way...one couldn't be here._ She thought as Draco turn his head looking at her as he reach into his shades and put them on.

"What cause this, Ayame?", he ask in a calm voice as his slightly frown.

She shut her eyes as she tried to snap out of it, "I-it's...lycanthropy.", she replied as she open her eyes, looking at Malchior who growl to himself, knowing what the world mean.

"Really...", he said as he glance around the area and look down at her, holding out his hand, "We might want to be careful and hurried before it turns dark."

Everyone look at them and just blink at them, trying to understand what the two were talking about, all but Kardra who just blink and til her head.

"Are you talking about, what I think you're talking about?", the doctor ask as the two just nod and took a deep breath, "We don't need this."

"Tell me about." Malchior said as he let go of Ayame, studying the damage building, "Though I think he and his friend lift the island."

"What are you talking about?", Jessie said as she follow him and glare at him.

"There were two pairs of tracks.", Ken said as he put on his yellow sunglasses as he feel the sun beating down on them, "And might I add one was a lady."

"I won't say she a lady.", Roy mutter as he walk pass the building, glancing around the area, "Weird..."

"What?", Harry said as he walk beside Karai as she slowly open her holster.

"You would think their would be some bodies around here.", Malchior said as he sigh and place his hand to his belt.

"So, maybe they run before the attack?", Jessie said, glancing around and narrow her eyes.

"I doubt that.", Karai said as she pulled out a kunai and quickly throw her blade to the side, hitting a barral of a rifle, making it explode, sending a man into the air.

"You all might as well as show yourselves, bounty hunters.", Malchior said as he push down his shades, slightly smile as bounty hunters move out of their hiding place, grining as the hold their weapon. "Good.", Malchior walk toward the middle "Now that we see you, I have two questions for you."

"What are they?", a woman ask, dressed in a nun outfit, holding a gun, but out of nowhere a shuriken knock out of the firearm out of her weapon.

"First question. Did a green haired swordsman did this?"

"Yes.", said a man, pointing a shotgun at Draco, but for some reason it was pulled out of their hands, by an non-seen force, "What the hell?"

"I see." Malchior shut his eyes as he mutter, "That baka is getting stronger.", then he quickly open his eyes, smirk slightly as he pulled out three black throwing stars in each hand and smirk, throwing them at his targer, either hitting the bounty hunters' hands or knocking their weapons out of their hands.

Cries of pain was heard as some of them hold their hands, tring to pulled the weapon out and glare at Malchior, who was smirking and said, "My second question is, Do you think you can handle us?"

"Hell yeah!", one man yelled as everyone pulled out their other weapons and rush toward the pirate crew.

"So guys, how long do you think this will last?", Roy ask as he slightly smirk.

"I say five minutes.", Jessie said as she get her staff out and quickly form an umbrella, blocking the gunfire that was coming at her.

"No...I say four.", Ken said as he took out his Jackels, smirking and fire at couple people.

"Three.", Harry said as his pendulum flying out of his sleeve and sending it into four bounty hunter, wrapping it's wire around them, squeeze them tightly, making them drop their weapons

"I say 30.", Malchior mutter as he shut his eyes, smirking.

"30 minutes?", Ayame ask as she open her hands, forming two blue fire balls, and glance at the doctor who took a few steps back, didn't want to fight right now.

"No.", he answer as he open his eyes, still smirking as he glare at throw his shades, "I meant 30 seconds."

"That sound pretty much right.", Karai said as she hold three kunai in each hand and grin, getting set up to jump in the air, "Hell, I think you're give too many seconds."

"Oi...just shut it give up!", yelled one of the bounty hunter as they rush them.

"Kitsune-bi!"

"Hasu Hitoame!"

"Reichi-Rappu!"

"Noble Tiro XII!"

"Takamaki!"

"Enen Orochi!"

"Hoshi Arashi!"

_-30 seconds later-_

"Well that was a waste of time.", Roy mutter as he shut his eyes, walking away from the unmoving bodies that lay on the ground, holding his weapon over his shoulder and sigh.

"Tell me about it.", Malchior mutter as he push his shade up and studed the damage they cause and smile slightly, then walk away from a them and yawn, "I guess, we won't find a Log Pose here."

"You're most likely right, Mal.", Harry said with a grin as he was holding of Karai's hand, following their captain, but she stop as she smile the air, "What is it?"

"Don't you smell it?", she ask as everyone turn, facing her and blink.

"Yeah.", Malchior mutter as he push down his shades

"Same here.", Ken said as he took of his hat and sigh, "It smell like a cheap gunpowder that been explosive a few minutes ago."

Malchior turn around and then glance at the sky, noticing smoke come from the other side of town, "Let's take a walk.", then they begin to walk.

_-at the Dark Hand hide out-_

In a dark hallway, a man wearing a white labcoat cover in blood stains, standing in front of a glass cell, grinning wickly as he watch a man chain up to wall by his arms. The man was hissing in pain as that was cover in blue fog cover the air, then man goes limb.

A female figure walk up to the man, wearing a long labcoat, that goes pass her knees, holding a clipbroad and a pair of large glasses, "So this is phase two?", she ask the man, who nod and push his glasses up, "Is their any chance that phase two will explode like the others?"

"No.", he replied as he place a hand on the glass wall, still grin at his work as the gas slowly clear away, leaving the man, hanging there, "This time, I believe I have it.", then with those works the man explode, covering the wall and glass in blood and leaving a nothing but a fresh skeleton. He sigh deeply at the sight as his remove his hand and turn away, "I don't understand."

The woman put her large hand on his shoulder and whisper, "Don't worried, hun. You did it once, you can do it again."

"Oi, Ten.", said a figure forming from his shadow as a wicked grin appear, "Maybe you're looking at this the wrong way."

"Joker...", he slightly growl as his eyes glow and glance at the woman, "Go...finish your project, Roth"

She nod as she walk away, but sigh as the clipbroad, that she was holding, climbly in her hands. "Not again.", she mutter as she shake her head, then move deeper in the hall, passing other glass cages.

"Awww...isn't she cute.", Joker said as he change into his human form and swing his cane in his hand, but he stop as a large red hand grab a hold of his neck, slamming him into the wall.

Ten growled as his face got into Joker's face, "Talk clowny or you're next!".

Joker start to laugh as his body slowly change into his shadow form, escaping the graps, "That's a good one, Doc."

"Either be a man and talk to me or get the hell out of my way!", Ten shouted as he slowly form back to normal.

"You're no fun.", Joker said with a sigh as he appear infront of Ten, "I think you need to look at this in a different way."

"I have no time for your stupid games!", Ten said as he walk away from the clowny man.

"What if you're formula isn't the problem.", He yelled, making the doctor stop and place his hand on his chin.

"Go on."

"What if it's the volunters you pick."

"Hmmm...", Ten turn around, looking at Joker, slightly grinning, "You have a point."

"Yeah...Think about it.", Joker said as he stand up, "What the defferent between this project and your old project?"

Ten nod as he slide his hand throw his hair and turn his head, "Hmm...now you ask...there are a lot of different facters between the two. I guess I have a lot thinking to do.", and with that he walk away from the assassain.

"Your welcome!", Joker yelled as he slowly disappear into the shadows.

_-back with Draco's Crew-_

"Who the hell are those two morons?", Jessie said as she point at a blonde woman wearing yellow sun dress, hat, and holding a matching umbrella, setting ontop of a boy, with black hair, and a dark skin man with black hair, wearing a pair of shades anf a red coat that go pass his knees, looking at the two, "And what the hell are they doing to that kid?"

"I don't know.", Malchior said as he narrow his eyes, "Let's find out."

"Miss Valentine.", said the man who slide a finger in his nose, "I think we have more guest to take care of."

"Well, then let's greet them, Mr 5.", Miss. Valentine said as she open her umbrella and float off the kid, "Kya ha ha ha ha! I'm going to have some fun."

"Nose Fancy Cannon!", Mr. 5 shouted as he flick a booger at them but Malchior got in front of it and pulled out his katana and quickly cut it in half, making it go different dractions, then an explodes once both pieces hit the ground.

"Now that was stupid.", Malchior mutter as he grin and slide his blade back in it's sheath, then he look at Mr. 5 as the woman float over him, "So I guess you're the one who smell of cheap gunpowder?"

"Kya ha ha ha. You're the first to go Draco.", Miss Valentine said as she fold her umbrella and and begin to drop on top of him, "10,000 Kilo Press", but right before she could land on top of Malchior, he move a bit, making her hit the ground, hard, then Jessie move toward her spinning her staff, then stop as it turn to an umbrella.

"Inpakuto!", Jessie shouted sending her skid over to Mr. 5, hitting him into a building, then his body explode on contact of the wall, making it clib over the two agent.

Ken blink and tilt his head, "Did that freak just exploded?"

"Yeah...He did.", Karai said as she rubbed her left ear and mutter how much she hate loud noises.

"Hey kid, are you alright?", Malchior as he head toward the dark hair boy, who was laying on his stomach, gashing for air, not saying a word. Draco look at him, then he slowly turn him over and blink, "What did they do to your face!", he ask as he found the boy have a large burnd over his left eye to his ear.

"I'm ok...", the boy said as struggle to get up, "...Just need...help...", then he black out with everyone just blink, then look at Kardra as she pass them, checking on the damage on the boy's body.

"We're taking him with us.", Malchior said as he set up and shut his eyes.

"What?!", everyone, but Kardra shouted at their captain.

"Look, we're bring the kid with us.", Malchior said as he reach over to a red jacket and notice a discarded dao blade in it's sheath, that look like it go over the shoulder.

"But why should we?", Roy ask as he watch Draco, who was going throw the jacket's pockets.

"Do you want to leave a kid alone, on an island full of blood thrust bounty hunter?", Malchior ask as he pulled out a small wallet, looking throw it, find nothing but a couple of belli.

"He does have a point, senor.", Ken said as he watch Kardra, "But we don't know where he come from?"

"Yes we do.", Draco said, holding up a item that look very simural to the pose log, but the it was had two wooden ends, much like a hourglass, and on the bottom wooden base was the word, Yama, carve into it, then he toss it to Harry, who catch it.

"Yama...never hear of it."

"I have.", Kardra said as she slowly raise from checking over the boy, "It's one of the few island that won't join World Government, but the Government want this island to join them."

"Really...", Malchior said as he lean down, picking the boy up, "I won't mind to visted this island.". He grin slightly as he look at the them, "Let go back to the ship, we have an island to go to, and I'm tired of playing with this island." _Plus I can't stand this place._

Everyone nod and follow him, leaving the bounty hunters to their city.

_-somewhere in the Grand Line-_

A well built man, with white hair and beard, wearing a trenchcoat and an eyepatch over his right eye, walk toward a bar as sound of glass, tables and chairs were breaking. Once he was inside, the entire bar went quite as they seen the man as he head toward the bartender, setting at the bar.

"What will it be, Willson?", the bartander ask as he look over to the man.

"Well, for starter how about a pait of ale,", Willson said as he took note on the bartender, noticing his grey eyes, brown hair, and a face cover in scars, "And the latest on the marine news."

"I don't know what you're talking about.", the bartender said as he near his eyes.

"Cut the act, Red Mark.", He said as he stand up, getting into his face, "You know you can't fool your superior officer.", this made most of the people, race for the exits, as they figure out who the two are, leaving behind a couple of drunks and a muscular man with a green mullet, wearing dark blue, baggie shorts, shades, and a unbotton shirt with his sleeves off, who was finishing off his beer and walk away.

"Damnit, Wade!", the bartander shouted as the man walk out of the bar, "You blow my cover and my mark just walk off."

"What mark?", he ask as a loud explode come from the front of the bar and the man in the green mullet came flying in, hitting the bar, hard and smoke surround him. "Oh, you mean this guy.", the one eye man said as he lean down and cuff the man, well the man was out. The bartender sigh as he watch him and mutter under his breath, making Wade look at him and narrow his black eye, "Get that stupid disgest off, back."

"Fine.", he mutter as he take a step into the shadows and whisper, "Soru.", then he disappear from sight, leaving a brown hair and the face mask he was wearing, the pass couple of weeks.

"Oi..At least get me my drank before useing that trick.", Wade mutter as he stand up, taking off the trenchcoat, showing he was wearing a pair of orange boots, blue pants, blue and orange chest plate, and a marine jacket. He reach behind him, pulling out a pair of orange gloves as he looik down at his new prisoner and mutter, "You're under arrest, Ishi.", then he kick him in the face, but the face didn't change, "And with you, and a few others, I'll be climbing the latter that will allow me to be the next Fleet-Admiral.", he smirk wicked as Wade set down on the stool, waiting for Red Mark and thought, _Damn...for a guy who move fast he sure take his bloody time getting dress._

_-on the Amazath-_

"So How is the kid?", Malchior ask as he lean against his tree, looking at Kardra, who just walk out of her office.

"He'll be alright.", she answer as she look at the sky, "They did a number on the lil guy's body."

"Yeah...like that burn on his face", Roy said as he clean off the blade of his weapon.

"No...they didn't cause that.", Kardra said as she set down on a chair, "It look like he head it for a couple of months and I believe he'll have that burn for a long time."

"Wonder what he been throw." Gwen said as she set on the railing.

"Don't know.", Karai said as she sip on a bottle of water, "But what you're guys say about the boy's body, I say he had a hard life."

"I agree.", Harry said as he hold the helm, follow the eternal pose, Malchior found early.

Malchior nod as he set up and glance around, "Say where Jessie?", then hear something coming from doctor office.

"Oh, she making lunch.", the doctor said, watching the captain tok hold of one of his blades, "Why are you ask?"

"On nothing.", he replied as he qyuickly turned around, pulling out his katana, blocking a doa blade that was above him, then he smirk as he push the blade away from him, making the owner of the sword, slide into the kitchen, "What's your name, kid?"

"I'm Orez,", The kid took hold of his handle of his doa, then pull it apart, showing it was a two swords, "And I'm not a kid! I'm a warrior!", he roared as he rush out at Malchior, ready to attack him.

* * *

**Malchior**: Well, there you go. I hope you all enjoy it. -grin some as he he did a v sign-

Malchior: What kind of ending is that? -he ask as he growl at his boss-

**Malchior**: It's call a cliff hanger. -he said as he lean back and yawn- and I thought it was a good one.

Malchior: No it's not. -he mutter as he shut his eyes-

**Malchior**: Oi...-rolled his eyes- Anyhoo, I like to point out a few things in this chapter.

Orez: Hey. Don't be telling any secrets about me. -he said as he slam his hands on the desk-

**Malchior**: Not planning to. -said as he sigh- I just want to point out the reason why the crew didn't do more to Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine. -yawn as he got up from his chair- While you find out if you watch Little Gradens and read kilnorc's 'Desert Strom", so you know I have to hold back their skills, just to beat the two down.

Malchior: Is that it? -he ask as watch the author as he head toward the cooler, grabbing a cool Dr. Pepper-

**Malchior**: No. -he said as he rolled his eyes, opening his soda- I also want to point out the reason why Gwen and Jean isn't there. Well, their watching the ship.

Malchior: Anything else you want to add? -he ask as he watch the author sipping his soda-

**Malchior**: Yeah...one finally thing. -took a deep breath- Incase anyone is wondering why Kardra didn't fight in the battle against the bounty hunter...well...ummm...hehe I sort of forgot to give her any attack with out her weapons, which you see in the near future.

Orez: I bet you feel like a huge baka! -he said with a snicker-

**Malchior**: Oi! -slap his forehead- Don't make me send you to Jango! -he said as he got into the kid's face, both growling at each other-

Malchior: -he sweatdropped and sigh- Well, that's it for now. -he said as the sound of the other two beating each other up- Please remember to reveiw, cause if you do, you save a kitten's life, and if you don't, we'll have one happy Sea King. So please review.

* * *

**On the next chapter of The Path of War and Love...**

**Malchior: Kid...you're pretty good with your blades, but I have a few things over you.**

**Jessie: Tell us why are you away from home?**

**Kardra: And how did you get that burn?**

**The Tale of the Warrior Island, Yama**

**Oroz: It's all my fault...I'm so weak...**


	3. The Tale of the Warrior Island, Yama

**One Piece: The Path of War and Love**

**Disclamer: I don't own One Piece**

**Mini-story:**_ Komadori walk down the street, smile at the works who was busy with the damage of the town._

**The Tale of the Warrior Island, Yama

* * *

**

Malchior watch Orez as he came toward him with both blades in his hands and block the slash. The kid slash at him again, but this time took a step back, dodging the attack, then sigh, "Kid...you're pretty good with your blades,", Draco said as he side step and block the attacks that come toward him, "but I have a few things over you."

"Stop calling me kid!", One shouted as was about slash his blades at his stomach, but Malchior block the attack with great speed and streinght, knock the daos out of his hand.

"Then stop acting like one.", Makchior mutter as he slide his katana into his sheath, then sigh as Orez run toward him, with both fists in the air, trying to punch him, but Draco put his hand on the boy's head making it seem inpossilbe of hitting him. _What is wrong with this kid._

"Let go of me you son of a bit..", right before Orez could finish the word, he gasp in pain, holding his stomach thanks to Draco kicking him there.

Malchior growl slightly as he kneel down and got into his face, "You don't know my mother, so don't call her names!", then Malchior set up, walk away from them, "If anyone need me, I'll be in my room."

"Wait.", the boy shouted as he slowly set up, "You're stronger then me."

Malchior stop in place, "I figure that out a few minutes ago.", he turn around, crossing his arms over his chest, "Is there a point to this so called commit?"

"I need to know...", he look at Draco, slightly panting, "What do you have over me?"

Malchior turn away and sigh to himself, "I have time to grow with my swordsmanship, well you, just a beginer, who know the basics.", then walk toward his room as he shut his eyes, "That the differents between us.", and with that, Orez pass out. _Guess I should of gone a bit easy on him. __**Maybe...but he got what coming to him.**__ Finally we agree on something._

_-Somewhere on Grand Line-_

"Damn him!", the one eye man said as he set behind a huge desk in a dark room as he run his fingers throw his white beard, "Where is the moron?"

"Who knows, Rear-Admiral Willson.", said a man in a weird looking chair. The darkness of the room cover the man most of the body and chair, but the only thing that was seen from the man was his brown eyes, long, greese, black hair and beard, "But I can tell you this much. That boy is slower than molasses in Janurary."

"I heard that, Loveless", the a dark figure as walk from the shadows of the room and head toward Wade's desk, "Don't make finish the job those pirates couldn't do.", the figure said with a dark chuckle. The figure was wearing a black jumpsuit, grey gloves, with two red x's on them, a skull mask, with a red x over the left sid, covering his face, and a marine jacket, that was weared like a cape.

"You're more then welcome to tried, Red Mark", Loveless said in a low hiss and sound of an motor was heard, "but you won't get closer enough to get me.", then metal joints was heard as well as a whistle that should of come from a tea kettle, getting ready to fight the mask wearing man.

"Well you two stop fighting!", Wade roared as he slamming his hands on his desk, glaring at the two with his eye.

"As you wish, Rear-Admiral.", Loveless said as all the noises for him stop and look at him.

"Fine.", Red Mark said as he cross his arms over his chest and sigh.

"Good.", Wade replied as he set back down, "Now, Informant Officer, Red Mark.."

"Informant Officer/Lieutenant", the mask man mutter, making the Rear-Admiral sigh.

"Just give me your report, Jason."

"Fine.", Red Mark mutter as he throw down a brown folder on the desk, "Just normally things about other marine officers and a few weird things."

"Like?", Loveless said as he look at Jason, making the mask man glare at him.

"Well, Theodora is getting restless and demand more man power, because of she let a couple pirates run throw her fingers."

"I'm not surpise.", Wade mutter as he lean back in his chair, "That woman isn't fit to be where she is."

"I total agree.", Loveless said as he shut his eyes, "She going to go insane with power and someday, she'll destroy the world, because of here power."

"Well, who can blame here?", Red Mark said as he shut his eyes, "She only human, unlike some of the Navy Officers we know."

"Well you stop the small talk and finish up.", Wade said in a dry tone.

"Do what he said, boy." Loveless said with a chuckle.

The masked man just rolled his eyes as he sigh, "Fine, Captain Smoker is traveling to the Grand Line to hunt down..."

"Strawhat Luffy.", the Rear-Admiral, making Red Mark glare at him, "What? I know what happen to Captain Puffy and that prate by reading the newspaper."

"YOU READ THE NEWSPAPER?!", both men shouted in shock as the look at their boss.

"Of course.", he answer and smirk, "If the funnies arn't to good."

"OI!", both men said as they stare at him, then sigh.

"Well, go on."

"Well, there some informant about Vice-Admiral Roog...", he stop in mid-sentence as he feel the glare of his superior officer

"I don't care about that half breed freak.", Wade mutter as he shut his eye, "He's all muscle but no brains."

"Again, agree with you, Rear-Admiral."

"Shut it, Loveless!", Red Mark said as he stand there, then look at Wade, "Well, that's basical it, though there are some new bounties."

"Anyone worth wild?"

"Not really, though it look like the Axe-heads pirates are back.", Red Mark said, handing him the Wanted Poster.

"Well..well, I have to say that Axe have good taste on his crewmate." he said as he stare at poster of Dusty, Kirsty, and Niri, begin to drool like an idiot, but then snap out of it as he glance at their bounty, "Not bad..." hand them back and smirk, "Keep me inform on this crew."

"Yes sir.", he replied as he slide the posters away, "Oh, I do have one more report.", the mask said as he hand him a piece of paper.

Wade said the paper as his eye narrow and growl deeply, looking up at Red Mark, "Where the hell did you get this?"

"It was found on 'The Black Hunter Pirates' ship.", he said as he watch the Rear-Admiral start to growl, "All of the crew was found died."

Wade Willson growl deeply as he set up, punching the desk as his eyes start to flare up, "Did the died for burns or slashs?"

"No.", Red Mark said as he watch the Rear-Admiral's angry begin to grow and gulp, "They died from have their heads by ripped off their bodies."

"I see, keep me inform about that baka!", the one eye man said as he turn around holding the paper up.

"Yes sir!", Red Mark said as he stands straight.

"Infomation Officer, Jason Todd and Cheif Engineer, Dr. Loveless"

"You forgot, we're both Lieutenant!", both men shouted but they both gulp as the Rear-Admiral turn around, glaring at the two.

"You may go and get this crait to the next island.", he said he quickly watch as both officers rush out of the room, then he turn to the paper, narrow his eye and then throw to the side as well as a knife, preicing both the paper and the wall.

_So you're still a live Draco...Good._ he pulled out another knife, _It give me another chance to get you back._ He throw the knife to the wall behind him, _You know what they say, an eye for an eye._ he thought as he turn around, smirking grimly, looking at the latest wanted poster of Malchior as his knife stuck itself into Malchior's image's right eye, then walk away_ We'll meet soon and I will throw in the most cruels place I could think of._

_-back at the Amazath-_

"So is he ready to talk, or does the brat want to keep bad mouth me.", Malchior ask as he walk out of the room with his eyes shut.

"I'll talk, baka!", Orez said as he look down.

"Good, tell us a story.", Malchior said as he set down on top of a barral.

"Yeah.", Jessie said carring a bowl popcorn, "Tell use why you're away from your home?"

"And how did you get that burn?", Kardra as she was setting near the kid, well the rest of the crew was getting set up for the next island.

The boy look down and sigh to himself, "Can I have some tea before I start talk?", he ask as he look at the three, then at Malchior, who just nod, making Jessie sigh and walk away form them.

"Fine, but I better not missed anything good."

"Don't worried, Jess.", Malchior said as he look at Orez, "I'm sure you won't missed anything really importent."

"Yeah, and just incase he tried to lyed to us," Karai said as she walk behind the enormous facail burn scar boy, and place her hand on Orez's shoulder, "I'll give him this.", then she flick the boy's ear, making him hiss in pain, "Do you understand?"

"Y-yes", he replied with gulp and rubbed his ear.

"Good.", Malchior said as he took hold of some popcorn and toss in the air, catching it in his mouth, "Now start telling us your story and the land you come from."

The kid sigh and look up at him, then he look down again, "I come from Yama, an autumn island, that's cover in mountains and forest. On Yama...my people decate their lifes to battling, sence Mars came to the island and settle it, after fighting many battles for the land. We thank him everytime we have battles with pirates, marines, and other groups who want are land and our gifts for their own purpose."

Malchior raise a brow as he think and blink, "On..you mean Mars is your.."

"Yes, my people's god.", Orez said as everyone look at Karai, who just nod her head.

"Ok, but why would people want to take over your island?", Jessie ask from the kitchen.

"Because of our weapons we made, our skills at combat, and our mines."

"Mines?", Malchior ask as he took another handful of popcorn.

"The mines were my people dig up our metals that the used for our weapons, as well as silver.", the boy said as he shut his eyes.

"That explain why people took over your land.", Draco said as he shut his eyes.

"How did you know what happen to Yama?"

"It's not that hard to figure it out.", Harry said as he walk in the room, looking at them.

"What do you mean?"

Draco sigh as he rubbed his temple, "We all came with two ideas what happen to you.", he pop his neck and shut his eyes, "One was the fact that you run away from home, and the other was that someone took over your land, forcing off."

"Oh...", Orez sigh as he look down and rubbed his temple as Jessie return with the tea, "So...I guess I should tell you what happen here.", he said as he slide his hand over the burn mark.

"Well you don't have to,", Kardra said as she look at the scar and bite her lip, "But it may help if you ever want that heal."

"It won't heal,", the boy mutter as he took a sip of his tea, then sigh, "but I better tell the story. It start eight months ago, when a pirate ship came to my island and started attack us, but we fight back, for two months, trying to push them back to the sea. However, they did something to get my king's castle and his daughter.", then he sigh again and look at the tea

"Well, that explains the island, but that doesn't explain that scar.", Jessie said as she smack Draco on the back of the head, cause he ate all the popcorn, and ask for more.

"Well, six months ago..."

_-fashback-_

"Give us back our land back.", Orez shouted as he rush into a thormroom, as well as a few of the royal gruad follow behind, taking care of anything in their way. The boy had no mark on his face and he was wearing light weight, red chestplate, red pants, shoes, and a red jacket.

They finally come to a stop infront of a man, with his body is cover in bandage, giving him a mummy look. He was wearing loose blue pants, leather sandles, leather gauntlets, and a a loose blue cloth that hang over his left shoulder and had a katane over the left shoulder. "Well, what do we have here?", he said in a teasing tone and start to smirk.

"Give us back our land.", yelled all the grauds as the rush him, but before they could strike, the wrapped man was standing them with a smirk.

"I love it when people want to die so bad.", he said as he slide his blade into it's sheath, as the group of man hit the ground as blood cover the floor. "Enjoy the pits.", the wrapped man mutter as the blood enite, like gasoline and a match, leaving the boy, holding his swords as he rush him, but some how the man was behind Orez, taking off one of his glove.

"Asmodeus, give me back Zelia!", Orez hissed as he turn and was about to slash at the wrapped man, but Asmodeus send his naked, dark skin, hand at the boy's face, palm striking him in the left eye, making red stream escaping from the boy, making him his in pain and fall down on the floor, holding his face.

"I'm sorry, but the princess isn't going anywhere.", Asmodeus he said as he put on his glove and pick Orez up by his hair, then throw him out of the room, "Now get out of here and tell you're king that she stay here, til he give me what I want."

_-end flashback-_

"And that's how I got this mark.", the boy said as everyone stare at him.

Malchior sigh as he rubbed the newly form lump on his head, "Hmmm...did you say the guy name was Asmodeus?"

"Yes..", Orez put the cup down and cover his hands over his face as a tear slowly move over his face and mutter, "It's all my fault...I'm so weak..."

Malchior got up and then bang Orez's head, "Baka!"

"What the hell?", everyone shouted as the look at their captain.

"Don't go emo on this ship.", Draco said as the boy look at him, giving him a look that should be coming from a seaking, "That's much better.", the captain said as he look at the Orez's eyes, "Now listen careful. You're not weak."

"Yes..I...", he was cut off as Malchior smack his head.

"You're not weak.", Malchior said again as he toward around, walk away from the group. _Look like we going to have to help out this land._

"Wait!", Ayame said as she walk infront of Malchior, making him raise a brow, "Who the hell is Asmodeus?"

"I don't know him personly.", Malchior said with a sigh and put on his glasses, "So I got nothing."

"But you seem to know this guy?", Karai said as she let go of Orez.

"I just know what the Government call him."

"And that would be?", Roy ask as he move toward Malchior, glaring at him.

Malchior sigh and shut his eye, "Asmodeus "The Flame Swordsman", his bounty is 120 million beli."

"What!?"

* * *

**Malchior**: Now you the next main villian of this arc. -grin as he sip his drank- Oh and if you don't know who Theodora come from, check out Luda59's fic, "Crew of the Hawk", and Roog come from Kilnorc's fic, "One Piece: Dead or Alive".

Malchior: Yeah...about the new villain. -look at the author- What the hell did you give him that name?

**Malchior**: What? Asmodeus? -smile as he shut his eyes- Like the name. It's fun to say.

Malchior: Oi...-smack his forehead- You're such a baka.

**Malchior**: Do you have a point? -he ask as he blink- Anyhoo, I hope everyone understand what going on in the near future and I believe everyone could see where I got some of my ideas for these chartars.

Malchior: Yeah...well that's it for now. -grin some as he set down- We hope you all enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review.

**Malchior**: Yeah...and rememberif you review you save a kitty, but if you don't, we feed them to seakings. So don't forget to review.

* * *

**Bio**:

**Name: **Orez

**Personality:** He is a 12 years a old boy, who is 4' 8", have messy black hair, black eyes, and have an enormous facail burn scar radiating from his left eye over hs ear, and he wears dark red pants, white tee-shirt, red shoes, and jacket. He's basical pretty friendly, though he have trouble trusting people and have a real problem with people talking bad about his parants.

**Bio:** He is one of Zelia closest freinds that will do anything to protact both his freinds and his countiy, just like his parants, who give their lives for the countiy and their family and friends.

When he heard that his friend, Zelia was capture, he head toward the man, but was quickly defeated with a large burnd on his face. The king decide to give him a mission to look for more powerful people to help them in their time of need.

**Abilities and powers**: He is train in dual Dao blades with he have some skill with it but not enough to take on the leader of the pirates, that took over his island.

* * *

**On the next chapter of The Path of War and Love...**

**Roy: So this is Yama?**

**Ayame: I don't like the feeling I'm getting from this place.**

**The Unwelcoming Committee**

**Kardra: They look like first stage...**

**Malchior: So these are the pirates took over.**


	4. The Unwelcoming Committee

**One Piece: The Path of War and Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**Mini-story:**_ Komadori walk past a bar, he normally go in to get a nice buzz, but it seem no one was their, so pass it by with a sigh, but from the corner a dark figure was following him._

**The Unwelcoming Committee

* * *

**

"So this is Yama?", Roy ask as the he set on the railing of the ship looking at the island that was cover in a large forest and large mountains with jagged peak and a large building on the highest peak.

"Yup.", said Orez who was looking at his blades, starting to clean it.

_I don't know why but I have a feeling that I'm going to have a good work out here. _Roy thought with a slightly smirk and raise his brow.

"Oi...Orez..", Malchior said as he was standing in front of his tree as he look at the boy. His eyes was shut as Jack, perched on his shoulder as the bird, looking at the boy, who move over to Draco.

"What do you want?", Orez as as he look at the two.

"We need to know, what are we dealing with on this island.", Jack said and blink as the boy stray at the bird, "Yes, I can talk."

"That's...so...cool!", Orez said as his eyes light up like a Christmas tree.

"Oi...", Jack mutter as he slam his wing over his head.

Malchior sigh as he snapped in Orez's face, "Focus, Orez. Who are the army of pirates that took over your island?"

"Ummm...I can't really tell you what the soldier look or who they are.", the boy said as he rubbed the back of his ear, "They looks are hard to put in words."

"Can you give us any information.", Malchior ask in a calm tone.

"Well, the Asmodeus call most of them, Tarkatan, and each one of these soldier possesses long swords that extending from their forearms. Beside that, their ugly as hell and their skin are hard."

_It couldn't be._ Kardra said to herself as she lean against the wall, listening to them talk, then she got up and head toward sickbay, thinking.

Malchior nod some, then snapped his fingers to Roy, telling him to go see what wrong with the doctor, who just nod and follow Kardra. "Well, anything else?", he ask Orez as his eyes narrow.

"Well he also have some sort of minotaur-like creatures, made from some sort of black metal that seem not to be unbreakable.", the boy said as he look at Malchior.

"Nothing is unbreakable."

"True...some of my people had destroy a couple of them, though the seem to come back after the battle was over.", Orez said with a light sigh.

"Hmmm...", Malchior rubbed his chin as he lean against the wall, "Anyone else I should know about?"

"Well, there this violet hair woman who seen to be around Asmodeus, holding herself against him. She normal carried this weird looking parasol and have a snake that rest around her neck."

"I see...", Malchior was deep in thought as he rubbed his chin, "Does you seen anything weird about her?"

"Well...I remember what she did to this one guy.", Orez replied as he look at the captain.

"What did she do?"

"She kissed him."

Malchior blink as he and Jack look at the boy and yelled out, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT WEIRD?"

"Steve died in 30 seconds."

"Who?", Malchior ask looking at Orez.

"The soldier that she kissed.", the boy replied as he look at both the parrot and the pirate captain, "He died in 30 second and his lips turn to green before eating away."

Malchior narrow his eyes as he look down at the kid, "He been poison...", which Orez answer with a nod. Draco sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck, shutting his eyes with a sigh. "Man, this is insane." He open on of his eyes and look down at Ayame, in her fox form, pull on his pants leg, "What's up?", he ask as Jack quickly flew away from them as the parrot growl to himself.

She turned around, facing the island, as she shift into her human form and point at Yama, "Mal, I having a bad vibe right now, about this place."

"I can feel it, too.", Harry mutter as he stand by the helm.

"Yeah.", Malchior said as he shut his eyes, "It's in the air."

_-at the sick bay-_

"Ok...I need to know something.", Roy said as he lean against the wall, watch Kardra as she put together her medical kit.

"What?", she hiss as she glare at him, giving the second mate chill down his spine.

"Why didn't you lean a hand when were attack at Whiskey Peak?", He ask as he shut his eyes.

"Because...I..", she shut her eyes and sigh, "A doctor is meant to heal people, not hurt.", she replied as she didn't move.

"No...that's not true.", Roy said as he look at her, "You maybe a doctor, but you also a pirate.", he turn around as the chills stop, "Beside, you have to hurt someone with that bounty on your head."

"You have no idea.", she mutter as she look up and sigh.

"I think I do.", Roy said as he look at her eyes.

Kardra eyes widen as she turn around, looking at Roy, "What are you talking about?"

"You work for the government, at less a year ago, on what was called Project Wild.", Roy cross his arms with a smirk, "Where they mostly like twist your judgment around, telling you some sort of lie and made you do things to people, that wasn't really healing anyone, making them in pain"

Kardra eyes widen as her jaw hang down, "How did you figure it out?"

"You see, I been around Malchior for sometime now, and I guess I pick up a thing or two from him.", Roy said as he shut his eyes.

"Well...you're only have half the story.", Kardra said as she turn around and set on one of the bed, "And I'm not telling you anything."

"Really?", Roy said as he move toward her looking at her as he raise a brow, "Well, then I guess I have to figure it out myself."

"Is that so?", Kardra said as she lean forward straying at his eyes as he did the the same to her.

"It's so.", Roy said as he lean closer to her, about to press his lips against Kardra, but it was cut off as Jean pop out of her hidden space and pounce on him, pushing on top of him as the tiger stare down on him.

"Thank you, Jean.", Kardra mutter under her breath as she turn around, biting her lip, "I'll make sure you get a nice, big fish"

"How about a little help?", Roy ask as he try to push the cub off him, but for some reason the tiger was stronger then she look.

"Jean, get off him.", she mutter under her breath, which made the cat jump off and move over to her friend, rubbing against her leg, "Now are you done play 20 questions or am I going to throw you out?"

"I'm going.", Roy said as he place his hand on the desk, help himself out, but as well as to take a small, black book, then walk toward the door, but stop, "Oh, one more thing."

"What is it?", Kardra said as she slowly turn her head, but quickly raise her hand, catching the book without thinking.

"Catch.", Roy mutter as he smirk and walk out of the room, leaving the doctor blinking and sigh out loud.

_Damn._ She thought as she squeeze the book and put it down,_ I have to catch the book._ Kardra took a deep breath as she shut her eyes,_ Well, at less it was an arrow or a bullet, then he'll figure out, what happen to me the last year._

_-In the castle of Yama-_

"Lord Asmodeus!", shouted an very large, well built man with flaming red hair, dark skin, and have green eyes and he was wearing a black pants, sandles, and a Hawaiian shirt.

"What is it, Tessai?", yelled Asmodeus, setting down on a leather throne, holding a purple hair woman, almost wearing nothing, but Asmodeus' cloth around herself, wrapping her arms around the man's neck, "Can't you see I'm busy with Cloe?"

"Sorry sir, but their a ship coming here.", Tessai said as he stand up straight, looking at his leader, "What do you want us to do?"

"Hmm...", he rubbed Cloe's naked side as he look at his man, "What kind of ship?"

"Pirate."

Asmodeus slowly smirk as he shut his eyes, "Let them dock then take ship."

"Yes, Lord Asmodeus.", Tessai said as he walk away from the two.

"Now where were we?", the wrapped man ask as he look into Cloe's eyes.

"I believe we're right here.", she answer as she pulled him down as they kisses passionately.

_-deep in the forest of Yama-_

"King Marik!", yelled a man, wearing red body armor and a golden helmet, who run into a small white tent with two guard in the only enters.

"What is it, Steve?", ask a man, who was wearing a pair of blue pants, leather sandles, golden chest plate, a red cape, and a helmet that cover most of his face, who was busy cleaning a a golden spear.

"Sir, a pirate ship is coming toward Yama.", Steve said as he got one on knee, bowing his head, "What should we do?"

Marik turn his head and look at his soldier, "Get the troops together and get them ready for a battle."

"Yes my king.", he said as he stand up and walk out of the tent, leaving the king alone with his thoughts.

_Asmodeus. When I get a hold of you, I'll cut your head off and throw it to the Keeper of the Sea._

_-a hour later at the docks-_

"I don't like the feeling I'm getting from this place.", Ayame mutter under her breath as her tails were showing and stand up high, feeling the vibe of the island.

"I know.", Draco said as he shut his eyes, joining Orez, Harry, Kardra, Ayame, Roy, Jessie, and Ken, "It's just mean we have to be on guard." He open his eyes as everyone look at a could of dust coming from the dirt road that coming from the mountains.

"Way ago, Tails.", Roy mutter as he pull out his Guan Dao, "You jinxed us!", and got into a stance as everyone use got into a fighting stance, but Malchior and Kardra.

A few minute later, hundreds of black bull like creatures and a large group of a man like creatures came toward them. On closer look at the minotaur and notice they have no feet, just move on continuous tracks and on closer look at the man-like creature, they were cover in scars, have long, point teeth and ears.

"They look like first stage..." Kardra mutter under her breath as she look up at them.

Roy glance at her and smirk to himself as he figure out Kardra, _You know as well as I do that you can't hide you past. Let less not forever._

Malchior narrow his eyes as he notice a couple of the minotaurs, who was carrying a platform, with three figures stand on it, "So these are the pirates that took over."

One of the figures was Tessai, holding a zanbato. The other two were bald head man with a dark tan and a blue skin woman with white hair. The bald man was extremely muscular and have a metal arm, was hook up to his left elbow, and he was wearing a pair of metallic boots, leather pants, and a red vest, while the blue lady was wearing a white, tight tank top, a mini-skirt, golden necklace and a belt, knee-high boots, a large cape, a white scarf that cover most of her face and was holding a scimitar over her shoulder.

"Are you guys ready for battle?", Tessai ask them.

"I alway ready for a battle, Tessai.", said the metal arm man, who was smirking, as the woman just nod to answer him.

"Good.", he turn around looking at their army and Draco's crew, "Jeanne. Zeke. Let us play."

From the other side, another army escape from the forest. The men were wear golden chest plates, red pants, cape, and a golden helmet. They all carried a golden shield, a short sword, and a spear, then goes over their shoulder.

"They took our love ones, our land, and our weapons," yelled their king as he raise his spear, as he look over his army, "but they going to take something the didn't want." he turn around, "They going to take our fury."

The men cheer him on as the raise their spears.

"Let's finish them!", the King yelled as they rush toward the other army._ I'm going to save you __Zelia._

Draco's Crew look at one army then look at the other army.

"Nothing is easy.", Malchior mutter as he take hold of his katana and sigh to himself.

"So do you have a plans, senor?", Ken ask as he spins his Jackals in his hand, looking at the odds against them.

"Just one."

"What is it?", Jessie ask as she hold her staff in a defense stance.

"We kick ass and ask question later.", Malchior answer as he took a deep breath.

"That's a plan?", Ayame said in shock as blue flames form on top of her palms.

"The only one I could come up with."

"Well, I like the plan.", Orez said as he hold his swords, ready to attack the first one that come at them.

"Same here.", Roy said with a grin and slightly chuckle.

"Glad you approve.", Malchior said with a smirk, "Now who first?"

* * *

**Malchior**: Well I hope everyone like this chapter, cause it took me a long while to figure what to do, but at less you all can see what's going to happen next chapter.

Malchior: Man, this is such a drag. -sigh as he set down on a desk-

**Malchior**: What wrong now? -look at the dragon man-

Malchior: You're the problem! -he growl as his eyes narrow-

**Malchior**: I don't know what you talking about. -he mutter as he cross his arms-

Jack: I think he meant the odds against the crew.

Jessie: Yeah! -she yelled as she walk up to the carefree author- This is not fear.

**Malchior**: -sigh as he shut his eyes- Who said life is fair?

Malchior: He have a point there.-he said as he rubbed his temple-

**Malchior**: Well, seen we got that over with. -grin as he open his eyes- Anyhoo, that's it for know, so don't forget to review this chapter.

Jack: Or will feed kitties to the seaking.

**Malchior**: No. It's puppies this time. -he said with a sigh- Damn animal right people took all the kitties.

Jack: Oh...ummm...what kind of pups are we talking about?

**Malchior**: The most evil type of dog the world have ever seen. -he said in a dark tone- The chihuahua!

Everyone: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!!

* * *

**On the next chapter of The Path of War and Love...**

**Tessai: Kill them all and take their ship and anything that look good to sell!**

**Marik: Move it, pirates or face our wrath!**

**??: I'm not a pirate! I'm a fighter and a lover!**

**Bring on the Chaos**

**Malchior: Who the hell is that guy and how the hell move so fast?**


	5. Bring on the Chaos

**One Piece: The Path of War and Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**Mini-story:**_ Komadori look over his shoulder as if he feel like someone is following him, but found no one, and push open the door to his dojo._

**Bring on the Chaos

* * *

**

Malchior narrow his eyes as the two armies came toward his crew and without warning, the crew split up going different ways, all but Orez, who follow Draco as they race toward the army.

"Kill them all and take their ship and anything that look good to sell.", Tessai yelled as he jump down from the platform as well as the other two run into the battle ready to fight.

"We'll see who kills whom.", Malchior shouted as both his and Orez's blades were out, block the blades of a group of Tarkatans. "Kid, when I say now, duck.", Malchior mutter, which made Orez nod as he kick one of the creature in the stomach, causing it to take a few step back and slash at the creature neck.

The group of Tarkatans tried to slash downward over Draco, but he block them with both katana and shouted, "NOW!" Orez gulp as he duck, covering his head as Malchior begin to spin his body around, forcing them to fall back, "Genbu", Malchior came to a stop spinning and rush toward another group of Tarkatan and the metalic minotaurs then spin around once more, sending two black air blades at them, "Renda!", Draco mutter as the air blade slash throw the opponents, making them fall to pieces then they all explode. _Well...that never happen before._

_Did I just saw a turtle with a long neck appear above him?_ Orez ask himself as he try his best to stay a life and to slash at his opponents.

_-in the castle-_

"What the hell?", Asmodeus shouted as he stand up pushing off the violet hair woman off him.

"What wrong, my Lord?", the woman ask as she stand up, still wrapped in his cloth, looking at 'The Flaming Swordsman'.

He didn't hear her as slowly goes into his own little world, _That power...I know I sense that power before, but where._

"Lord Asmodeus!", the woman shouted as she try to snap him out of it, starting to shake him, but his hand grab a hold of her neck, looking at her with a death glare, "Stop...Asmodeus...please...stop", she gasp as she hold onto his hand, trying to break free from his grip.

Asmodeus let go of her as he shake his head and sigh, "Cleo, get dress. We have work to do.", then he turn around, walking away from her.

"Yes, my Lord.", Cleo mutter as she rubbed the her neck, as she breath heavily. _I saw that like in his eyes before. _She thought to herself as she walk over to purple skirt and a long shirt that was on the floor, _He destroy a whole town after feeling Mihawk power, trying to find him, but he later found out he missed him by two days. _She begin to get herself ready, _I hope he never act like that again._

_-back at the battlefield-_

"Kardra! Stop dodging already and start to fight.", Jessiie yelled as she slam her staff into a Tarkatan's stomach, pushing the creature back, forcing it to hit it's kind.

"I..I...", Kardra keep dodging the blades as she gulp and start to pant hard, "I can't!", she shouted as she rolled under one of the Tarkatan's legs, before it could stab her.

"Then you're going to meet your maker! KeiGachan!", shouted Tessai as he take his zanbato and try to slam it into her side, but stop as he hissed in pain, dropping his sword as he was force to the side as Roy was forcing him away from Kardra, with his weapon.

"Seishin Hinote!", Roy mutter as he kick the Tessai as he pulled out the arrow head out of his shoulder, "Keep your eyes open and watch who you're say around some people."

"Guys.", Jessie yelled as she turn her head around and look at the two, "Stop talking and more figh...", she was cut off as a large, metal, black ball came at her, hitting her back.

"Hehe...should of keep your eyes open, sweet thing.", said Zeke as the ball was reeled up and return to his metal arm as it turn into his claw-like hand.

"Damn bastard." Jessie said as she try to stand up, but she couldn't move cause of the great pain, and start to pant hard, turning her head, finding Zeke above him with his normal fist over her head.

"Ten Pound Hammer!", Zeke shouted as his fist came close to Jessie's head, but he his as gunfire was heard, then look to his side noticing Ken pointing one of his revolver at Zeke and fire the other one, killing five Tarkatans and then dodge a blade that was about to stab him the back and fire his last bullet in the gun chamber, at the creature's head, killing it.

"That's no way to treat a lady.", Harry mutter behind Zeke as his crystal pendulum fly out and wrapped it wire around the metal arm man, forcing him away from Jessie as he pulled him back, forcing him to hit one of the minotaur, head first, making a huge dent in it's hid as the pendulum return to it's owner as he huff, "Dumbass!", then he turn around right a sword could slash him.

He keep dodging the scimitar as the blue skin woman, keep trying to slashing at him, then his pendulum flew out of his sleeve and wrapped the wire around the mass of the Amazath and reel himself up into the ship. _Damn that was a close one_, Harry though as he turn around, finding his nakama fight a hoar of Tarkatans. "How the hell, did they got on the ship!", Harry shouted as he slip over to the middle, as he took out a couple of his smoke pellets.

"They climb up the other side of the ship.", Karai said as she took hold of her kunai, block the blades that come at her, then kick the owner in the groan, causing it to scream in pain and fall back, "Damn..that hurt.", she hiss as she jump on one foot and shake the other, trying to get read of the pain, "What is he wearing? Steel undies?", then she kick another creature his the head with the same foot.

_-on the other side of the battlefield-_

"Sir we he report of the pirates.", said one of his man, who walk up to his king.

"And?"

"They take on Asmodeus' forces and destroy 1/4 of the army.", the man reported after he kneel down.

The king eyes narrow, then look at the battle,_ We been fight them for about seven months and we did made a dent in their forces._ He turn to the man, "Tell Steve to take everyone of them down."

"But sir, we couldn't take them.", he said as he keep looking down.

"Steve. Where do we live?",

"Yama, sir."

"And what do we do on Yama?"

The man look up at his king, "We fight til the last man is standing."

"That's right!", Marik said as he reach down and pull the man up by his shoulder, look start in his eyes, "And we're not going to let a bunch of thieving pirates beat us at what we do best!"

"Understood sir!", Steve said and run off to the others, telling them what going to happen.

_It's time for me to join the battle._ he thought as he watch them and then shut his eyes, whisper, "Lord Mars...please protect the ones that dear to us and make sure the princess is alright.", then he open his eyes, rush into battle, but he start to slowly down as a green and purple burl move pass him, _What the hell._

_-back on the Amazath-_

"Damn...There everywhere.", Gwen shouted as she change into her dove form, wishing she had a bow and arrows with her, and flew up as two Tarkatans, tried to get her, only to stabbed each other with their blades, causing them to hiss in pain, and fall to the dock, "What can we do?"

"Just try to hold your ground.", Jack shouted as he flew over toward her, after he dodge the blades of the creatures, "And do what you can."

"Easier to say then done.", Karai said after she jump back and throw her kunai knives at couple Tarkatans making them hit the deck, but ten more take their place, rush toward her. "We're going nowhere, fast.", she shouted as she reach into her holster only to find she's out, so she quickly got into a stance, ready to face the creatures, head on, then out of the blue, three pellets landed in front of her. Karai smile as blue smoke escape the pellets, covering her body as well as the Tarkatans sight so they can't see what's going on.

"Kakure Dageki!", Harry shouted as he swing out of the smoke, kicking the creatures off the railing, making them go overboard, then he swing back, grabbing a hold of Karai arm, swinging both of them to the mass, landing on top of the railing on the other side.

"Jack!", Karai said as she turn around and kick a creature in the chin as well as Harry sending his pendulum out, wrapped it's wire around a couple of the Tarkatans body.

"What?", the bird ask as he flew toward them.

"Tell Malchior what's happening and see what he say to it.", Karai said as she sidestep a blade that would of slash her leg.

"Don't have to tell me twice.", Jack shouted as he flew off, searching for his friend.

"What do we do?", Gwen shouted above them as she flew up, tried to avoid being slash.

"We fight here and see what Mal want us to do.", Harry said as his pendulum return to his sleeve.

"I don't carried for that plan.", Gwen shouted as she fly down, into a window of one of the room.

"Normally, I say this plan a great plan,", Karai said as she flip over one of the creatures and then push him over the railing, "But this plan is a bit much for me."

"I know."

_-Back over to Draco and the Orez-_

"We're getting nowhere.", the kid shouted as he block and slash at his opponents as fast as he could..

"I know.", Malchior said as he narrow his eyes, "But we're not out.", then he slide his sword back in their sheath and growl deeply as his trench coat wave open by the wind, then he toss it to Orez, "Catch kid.", he said as the coat cover the boy's head.

"Damn it, Malchior!", the boy shouted as he pulled the coat out of his way and found, a black and gold dragonman, stand tall, as he look down at the Tarkatans, "W-what the...", he was cut off as the hybrid tail hipped around, smacking into a creature as it was about stab Orez.

"I get that a lot, kid.", Malchior said as he crawl down and then shoot up into the sky. "Usagi Furueru", he roar out loud he slam down on all four, roaring loudly as the creatures was force to hit the ground, or smash into the metal minotaur, making it explode, then he quickly turn back to his human form, looking very piss, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Draco, they took over our ship.", Jack said as he land on his shoulder, looking at his Captain.

"How many?"

"At less two hundred of them and growing.", the bird said as he ready for his order.

Malchior narrow his eyes as he duck from a coming blade, then kick one of the creature in it gut, sending him flying, "Get them off now!", he yelled as Jack just nod and flew away from the battle._ Damn...where's the leader. I need to cut the problem off at the source._

_-back at the King and his army-_

_What is he?_ Marik said to himself as his block the blade with his shield and thrust his sword into the creature he was fight, but stop as he seen the green and purple burl again and then it stop in front of both the king and the creature that Marik was fight.

"Axe.", the green figure said clam, as the creature groan in pain as he hold his shoulders as it was slash open by almost invisible blade of air.

Marik growl at the green figure who took hold of his golden spear, "Move it pirate, or face our wrath!"

"Shadow Step.", the figure said as it seem to disappear, right before the weapon stab his back, in it embedded itself into three of Tarkatans that was in front of them.

"What the hell?", he growl as he look around, but then he felt a tap on his shoulder, turning around, finding the figure with a slight smile. The figure was a 17 year old man with forest green, spiky hair and pointy ears, wearing green pants, purple button-up shirt, with green strips, un-button, with white gloves on his hair, and red shoes.

"I'm not a pirate.", he said as he dodge the king's spear and take hold of it, "I'm a fighter and a lover!", then he let go of the spear as he disappear from sight.

_How..._The king ask himself as he glance at his troops, who were on the ground from their wounds by thanks the other army, but then he his head, looking at the other army, _Well, at less we die with honor._

"Chaos Spin!"

The king just blink as he watch as the minotaur fall to the ground as the green and purple burl when past them, making a huge dent on their hid and the explode, sending many of the Tarkatans in the air and then seen Malchior stand in the boy's way.

_Who the hell is that guy,_ Malchior ask himself as he watch the man as he rush around him, _and how the hell does he move so fast?_ He narrow his eyes as he hold out his left arm, making the green hair man hit the arm and fall on his back, "Baka."

"Malchior!", Jessie shouted as she was being taking care of by Kardra, "The ship!"

Malchior growl as he turn his head, looking at his ship as he sail away, finding Zeke, Jeanne, and Tessai, waving at them, "Thanks for the ship!", one said as they smirk, then the army retreat from battle. Malchior growl as he notice a flag on the mass, "How dare they!", he shouted, looking at the skull and cross bones, that was wrapped up in bandanna and look like flames escape it's eyes, "No one messed with my ship!"

_What wrong with this guy?_ the green hair man said as he look at him.

"Hey you.", Malchior said to the green hair guy as he watch the ship, "Arn't you a long way from home?", Draco turn around as he put his trench coat back on, then glance at his boots as they were torn up thanks to him changing to his hybrid form.

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Draco said as he walk pass him and head toward King Marik, "We need to talk."

The King look at him and at his crew they follow him, then he look at Malchior's eyes and grin as he look at the young boy, "Yeah...let's talk.", then glance at forest green hair boy, who was slowly raising.

* * *

**Malchior**: Well that's the end of this chapter...-smile some and set back-

Malchior: Huh...

**Malchior**: What?

Malchior: I got to know why didn't you have me ask his name?

**Malchior**: Because...ummm...Shut up! -punch Draco in the head, making him fall down- Hehehe...So I didn't tell him his name, but I can tell you this. All new oc are not Devil Fruit User, but that doesn't mean their not powerful enough to take Draco's Crew on.

Malchior: -he got up and rubbed his head- Is that it?

**Malchior**: No. -yawn and cross his arms- I also going to say that you guys won't be seeing the villain's bios or the the new guys bio or moves til you see all of them.

Malchior: Which means, he have two more oc to add in til the real fun begin.

**Malchior**: Yeah. -nod as he rubbed his eyes tiredly- So, that's about everything. Now if you all be so kind to review, or I'll be force to send in the most powerful move the anime world have ever seen.

Malchior: What the Kamehameha?

**Malchior**: Nope.

Malchior: The Reigan?

**Malchior**: Nan.

Malchior: Bakuryūha?

**Malchior**: No.

Malchior: The Rasengan?

**Malchior**: Getting warmer, but cold.

Malchior: Then what is it?

**Malchior**: The Old Man's Monologue Jutsu!

Malchior: Ummm...how can you do that? -he ask as he blink- I know you're not old.

**Malchior**: That's why he here. -point to Crocus behind him give Draco a dramatic jump-cut-

Malchior: Oooohhh...I see...-turn around and grab the camera with the face of true horror- For the love of all things holy!! Review!!

* * *

**Terms/moves**:

**Minotaurs**: Machines soldiers who can't feel pain, but can explode once something hit it hard enough(Got the idea off Samurai Jack).

**Tarkatans**: A group of warriors who can possesses long swords extending from his forearms, that are ugly as sin(Basic off one of the character of one of his favorite games).

**Genbu Renda**(Genbu, also call Black Warrior of the North, are four symbols of the Chinese constellations.(Barrage): He hold two katana, blocking the opponents's sword and keep them at bay. He then spin around, knocking them back, he then stop and rush them head on as he slash at them, then he spin around and slash into the air, sending two large air blade at them. It been say that a turtle spirit, with a snake like neck, forms around him well doing this attack. He used his ki to form this creature to make the attack stronger and more powerful.

**Usagi Furueru**(Hare Quake): Malchior stomp his foot down on the ground, causing a shockwave that knock down most opponents rush or circle around him.

* * *

**O****n the next chapter of The Path of War and Love...**

**Marik: You want what!?**

**Orez: I think it's fair, King Marik**

**Malchior: Ok spiky boy, time to talk.**

**Checks and Balances**

**Jack: Get you're scaly butt over here, baka lizard.**


	6. Checks and Balances

**One Piece: The Path of War and Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**Mini-story:**_ Komadori eyes widen, gulping as the dark figure jump on top of him and knock him out._

**Checks and Balances

* * *

**

After the battle, everyone went to the Yama's camp and the group walk into the king's tent, which was the smallest one out the lot. Malchior look at Jessie, Ayame, and Kardra, who walk away into a medical tent, then he look at his other nakama, "You guys stay here well I have a talk with our new friend.", they all nod as they either set down or lean against a tree, watching their captain walk into the tent.

"I can't believe it.", Roy said as he look at the other, who look at him back.

"What wrong, senor?", Ken ask as he take out his rifle and place it against his shoulder.

Roy sigh as he shut his eyes, "It's Kardra."

"What about Kardra?", Gwen ask as she look at her brother, raising a brow.

"She didn't fight."

"Well, I didn't either.", Gwen said as she look up at the sky.

"That's different.", Roy said as he stand up and pop his neck, "You didn't have a weapon on you."

"True...", she said as she shut her eyes, "A strong fighter is as good as her weapon."

"Not true.", Roy said as he walk away from them, "It's the other way around." _I may have to show her a thing or two._

Gwen just blink as she watch her brother go and mutter, "I guess that what I get when I was raise by weapon loving freaks.", then cross her arms.

Ken sigh to himself and look up at the sky, "You know, he have a point.", then he took out a pack of cigarette and light it, "Though I think he also a little out of it."

"What do you mean?", Gwen ask as she look at him.

"I think he's worried about someone, senorate."

"Well, it's not me.", Gwen said as she look at him, "He knows I can take carried of myself."

"Who said it was you he was worried about?"

"Oi, Shiba.", Karai said as she face him, "Didn't you're the kind of guy, who like to set with old ladies, sip tea, and gossip."

"Lotus, bite me.", Ken said as he rolled his eyes and sigh to himself as Karai was about to get up, but stop as Harry took hold of her shoulder and shake his head.

"He's not wroth it."

"Fine,", Karai said as she pout and lean against Harry, "but you own me."

"What would you like?", Harry ask as he wrapped his arms around her, then she turn her head and whisper into his ear, making the blue hair man blush. "Oh...are you sure?", He ask as she answer with a nod.

"Oi...baka love birds.", Gwen and Ken said at the same time, then look at each other, blinking.

"That was..."

"Weird...", Gwen finish him as she blink.

_-in the Marik's tent-_

"You want what!?", Marik growl from under his helmet.

"You heard my request.", Malchior said with a slight grin and fold his arms over his chest, "Now take it or leave it."

Marik narrow his eyes as he take out a sword, then stab the table, "We did well before, with anyone help and we did just fine."

"King Marik, how many men do you have?"

"That's none of your business.", King said as he got in Malchior's face, glaring at him.

"We have 291 men ready to fight.", Orez said as he was going throw the numbers and the papers, "That's includes the king and myself.", this commit made the king growl loudly.

Malchior stand up, "Really...Well I think you need some help to take care of this problem.

"WE DON'T NEED ANY HELP FROM PIRATES!", Marik yelled as he pulled out his sword, but Orez grab his hand and shake his head.

"I think it's fair, King Marik.", Orez said as he look at his king.

"It's more then fair.", Malchior said as he push his forehead against the helmet wearing man, "What's worth more? Your people or few tools, clothes, and few pieces of silver?"

The King blink at what the man said and set down, looking at him, knowing he have a point, but then he stand up, "There's more to this then my people! Our pride!"

"Pride?", Malchior look at the man, then growl deeply, "Pride is one thing you should be able to loose in a battle like this!"

The two argue for want seem to be hours, but it was only a few minutes. Orez got up onto the table and put the men away from each other, "Look if you two can't agree on something, why don't you try a duel. Winner get what want and the loser get to face the loser wrath."

"That's a great idea", Marik said with a smirk, "The battle will be two weapon match.", he watch Draco's face as he growl, "The first one who fall to the ground loose.", Marik raise his hand to Draco.

_Damn bastard and his stupid pride! Should of choose what's good for his people!_ He thought and shut his eyes as his hand slap the king's hand, "Fine, but once I win you better hold you're word."

"Then will fight at sunset.", Marik said as he watch Malchior, who walking out of the tent.

"Yeah...til then I have to take care of a few things."

_-at the castle-_

"And that what happen.", Tessai said as he, Jeanne, and Zeke was kneeling in front of Asmodeus, who was setting on his throne, leaning against the arm.

"So you got your asses handed to you.", said Cleo with a cruel smile and rubbed an asp that wrapped around her neck, as she walk out of her room, wearing a leather collar, tight, black long-sleeve shirt, purple skirt, and leather shoes, and was holding a purple parasol over her shoulder

"Cleo, be good.", Asmodeus said as he look at her with a slight smirk.

"Fine,", she said with a huff and rolled her eyes, "Though, you should of bother Honda and 51."

"And who will protect the castle.", the metal arm man ask looking at the woman as she pet her snake.

"I believe I could do the job.", she answer as she move closer to him and lean down, "Would like first hand look what I can do?" Cleo grab a hold of his chin and was about to kiss him.

"That's enough, Cleo."

She nod as she let Zeke go and face her master, "Yes, Lord Asmodeus.", she said as she bow.

He stand up and look at his group, then sigh, "Where are those two?"

"Oh, one is have his monthly bath.", Tessai said as he stand up, "And the other is busy making dinner."

He growl to himself as he shut his eyes, "Fine, but tell them what's going on."

"Yes, Lord Asmodeus.", all of them said together and then walk away from there master.

_So...I'm facing Draco's Crew...,_ Asmodeus thought to himself, _This should be interesting._

_-somewhere outside the castle-_

"Oi! 51!", shouted Zeke from a window, looking down at a green, but well-built figure standing in a small pond.

"What izzzz it?", shouted 51 as it wash it's long, orange hair.

"We had a battle."

"Oh...How...we do?", 51 said as it look like it didn't care.

"We got our asses kick.", Zeke yelled as he was the green figure get out of the pond, and turn his head looking away from 51..

"Zzzzo you guyzzz...lozzzt with out me."

"It's not like that, you freak!", Zeke shouted as he glare at 51, but quickly move out of the way as the green and orange figure flipped into the wall, looking at the metal armed man. On closer look of 51, anyone can tell he had green skin, orange hair as well on his chest and arms, black eyes, sharped claws on his bare feet and hands, and he was wearing a pair of turned up, orange shorts.

"Yezzzz...Me izzz freak...", 51 said as his hand grab a hold of the window still, then squeeze it, turning the brick into dust, "Got problem with that?"

"N-nooo...", Zeke said as he gulp, and slowly stand up.

"Good.", he hissed and walk away from the metal arm man.

_I hope he never have kids..._

_-In the castle kitchen-_

"Oi! Honda?", said the purple hair woman, looking around the huge kitchen and follow the sound of chopping against fish and wood.

"I'm back here, Cleo-chan", said a large figure with his black hair in a topknot, wearing a red yukata, cleaning the knife, he was using, with a nearby cloth, "Didn't you came for a snack?"

"No.", she said as she watch the large figure turn around, showing a very overweight man, his arms look very muscular arms, and have a light tan, but what was really noticeable was the red tattoo on his face. The tattoo seem to make him look like a demon.

"Then what bring you here?", he ask as he put the knife down, looking at the violet hair lady.

"Well you were cooking, we had a battle and we were beating.", she said as she look down and sigh.

"I see.", he said as his face start to show his rages, "Was it marines?"

"No.", she said as she set down on the counter, "It was pirates."

"Pirates...did they destroy most of our forces?"

"Yes, but we got their ship.", she said as she smile at the overweight man.

"So they may come to us?", Honda said as he look at her, who just nod, "So we have to get ready for battle?", she answer with a nod, making him sigh.

"What wrong? Don't you enjoying fighting?"

"I enjoy fighting, Cleo-chan,", Honda said as he place his hand on his black belt and shut his eyes, "but I been told we be facing those government bastards, not people who doesn't want nothing to do with them."

"I know,", Cloe as she got off and sigh, "but Lord Asmodeus want to start here before we fight them. You know a stepping stone."

"That what you said the last island and the island before that.", He said as he rubbed his temple.

"I know, but our Captain and Lord, known what's best for us.", Cleo said as she walk away from him.

"Fine.", Honda said as he narrow his eyes, "I'll see you at the battlefield." He turned around and begin to finish his job.

_Honda...you're a hard nut to crack, but I know how to crack you and I know almost no one can't take you in combat...esapet our Lord and maybe Tessai, but I felt sorry for the poor fool who face you._

_-back at the secret camp-_

"So how is she?", Malchior ask as he enter the medical tent, carrying some papers as Ayame walk out of the tent.

"Well, she alright.", Kardra answer as she put add another needle into Jessie's back, making Malchior hiss from the sight, "She just need some rest and she'll be alright by tomorrow."

"That's great.", Draco said as he shut his eyes and set down, "So, tell me why didn't you fight?"

She sigh as she look down at the ground, "Because my hands ain't meant to be for causing pain."

"I think Oroku would disagree.", Malchior said as he look at her, "Look I understand where you're coming from, but you also have to understand that you need to fight, not just protect yourself but those who will need your help."

Kardra blink as she stare at Draco, "I never thought of that."

"So, you're going to fight?"

"Well...I guess I can, but I won't used my hands to hurt people."

"That's fine with me.", Malchior said as he got up, smiling to himself, and look at Jessie who was out, glance at her naked back and shake his head, trying to get the evil thoughts in his head, "Anyhoo, I just thought I pop in to check on her. So, I'll see you two later.", then he walk out dropping one of the papers he was carried.

_What's this?_ Kardra said as he bend down and picking up the piece of paper and look at it. Her eyes widen as her skin turn pale _He's...still a live...how could he be a live...I saw them buried him a live._ She set down as she start to shake, but then she open her eyes, showing split pupils, must like a cat as she crumble the paper in her _Well, he'll be dead if we meet again._ then she got up, walk toward a table fill with test tubes _and beakers, and take a hold of one, And I know how to take care of him._

_-back with Malchior-_

"Ok, spiky boy,", Malchior said as he stand in front of the green hair boy, who was tied up to a large steak in the ground, "Time to talk."

"What do you want to know, dude?" the green hair kid replied as he struggle against the rope, trying to free himself.

"For started a name.", Draco said as he look down at him.

"Gar.", he answer as he look at the ground.

"What kind of name is Gar?", Malchior ask as he chuckle.

"What kind of name is Malchior?", Gar ask as he glare up at him.

"It's a family name.", Draco said as he look down at him, "Now tell me? Are you the one that's the government decide to called 'The Phantom'?", he ask as he hold up a poster or DJ MacLeod.

"Does it even look like me, dude!", Gar said as he rubbed the rope against the wooden steak, "I don't even used a sword."

"No, I guess not.", Malchior said as he put away the poster, "Then tell me, did you ate a devil fruit?"

"No.", he said as he slowly stand up, "I prefer to swim, then sink."

Malchior look at him, "I have one last question."

"What is it?"

"Aren't you a long way from your home?"

Gar look at him, blinking at the man, "What are you talking about, dude?"

Malchior just point at a nearby cloud, "Aren't you a long way from home?"

Gar look glare at him and then look down with a sigh, "That place isn't their anymore."

"I see.", Malchior look at him then raise a brow, "You know...you don't look like what the stories have told me.", then he pulled out Ranshin out of his sheath.

"Dude...don't...", Gar shouted as Draco raise his sword above his head, then slash downward.

"I thought sky people have wings.", Malchior said as he resheath his sword and walk away from Gar, who was shock to see he didn't got cut in two, "You may leave, if you want."

_That...guy...he so skill...how did he..._ the green hair guy shake his head and got up, "I'm, not going anywhere. Not til I get what I came for?"

"Oh?", Malchior stop in his tracks, turning around, looking at Gar, "And what are you after?" Gar didn't say a word, but Malchior could read him like a book, _He needs help._

_-20 minutes later-_

"So let me get this straight,", Malchior said as he stare at Gar, "that techniques you used to make you move so fast are called Shadow Step?"

"That's right, dude.", he said with a grin, "Though my master was trying to teach me, Shakushi, just like his last pupil...ummm...I think his name was Kuro...anyway, he said that I have more control of my speed, then that guy, but I may never reach the speed that he or his other pupils can reach."

"Huh.", Malchior thought as he rubbed his chin, _So their are other techniques beside Soru...to bad I can't learn it. _

"So...where are we going, dude?"

"I just need to ask my crew something.", Malchior said as he came to stop to his crew.

"What is he doing here?", Roy ask as he narrow his eyes, glaring at Gar, who just grin weakly.

"He's alright.", Malchior said with a grin and wave him off.

"Saying, he's alright, doesn't make him alright.", Roy huff as he turn his head, leaning his weapon against his shoulder, making Malchior shake his head.

"He's alright.", Karai said as she lean against her boyfriend and rubbed against him, making Harry blush and hold her close, which making Draco growl to himself from the sight of their actions.

"Fine...", Roy said as he rolled his eyes, "But I'll kill him if he'll tried anything stupid."

"Well...", Malchior rubbed the back of his head and chuckle, "You might want to kill him now, before he does something stupid."

"Dude!", Gar hissed as he smack the back of his head, but Draco didn't seem phase by it, "I never doing anything stupid."

"Well, you told me about this one time where you and this Rae girl, was playing over a cliff and you fall over it, only to be saved by your tighty whitey."

"So...the senor baka gave himself a wedgie?", Ken ask as he push up his hat.

"No," he grin as he chuckle. "a mega wedgie?"

"Dude!", the green hair man said as he smack Malchior again, "I told you that to break the ice.", Gar growl out loud, "How the hell didn't know I wasn't lying?"

"Just do.", Draco said as he rubbed his head and chuckle, "Anyhoo, did anyone seen Jack and Jean?"

"Oh, he and the cub is watching the ship.", Ayame said as she jump on top of Malchior's head, in her fox form, flip off, landing on the ground with a murr.

"I see...", Malchior said as he turn around and thought _You better be alright, ero-bird._

_-somewhere behind the castle-_

_Get your scaly butt over here, baka lizard._ Jack said as he was in the wooden bird cage and set down on top of the of a cage that Jean was in, scaring at the bars, trying to free herself.

"Zzzztop that...kitty." 51 said as he look at the two cage animals and grin happily, showing his fingers, "Me...new owner."

"No where not, you ugly son of a...", Jack was cut off as 51 pick up the cage and shake it.

"Birdy zzzzhut it.", the green skin man said after he put down the cage, "Me be back...with food."

_I really hate my life. _Both animals thought as they watch the 51 walk away from them

_Oi Jack._

"What you want Jean?"

_How long well they take to get here?_

"Soon...I hope.", the parrot mutter as he watch the 51 coming back with moldy crackers and an old piece of meat, _Why do every moron think parrots eat nothing but crackers!

* * *

_

**Malchior**: Well this chapter is done, but it took longer then I thought. -he said with a yawn- Now I decide that you guys won't the bounties of the villains this chapter, or get to see their bios.

Malchior: -pop his neck- At less throw them a bone.

**Malchior**: Fine. -rubbed his eyes and pour himself a Dr. Pepper- I'll talk about Gar, but before all that, I like to say, I don't own DJ MacLeod. I hope no one mean me borrowing his name, cause I couldn't get a hold of his creator and I pretty sure Kilnorc won't mind me using his name.

Malchior: -slap his forehead- Baka...

**Malchior**: Anyhoo, Gar is something I been playing with for sometime now.

Jack: Sense he started watching One Piece...about three years...

**Malchior**: Man...it been that long? -shake his head and smile- Anyhoo, the first thing I thought about is give him a devil fruit that will allow him to change into ever animal in the world, sort of like Beast Boy or Ax from Animorph, but have no hybrid forms to him, but I later decide it that it was sort of cheating in a real battle, so I thought of Speed Speed Fruit, but I later found out it been took. So I put him to the sidelines, well I work on the other crew members.

Jack: For about five to six months.

**Malchior**: Then I reopen his file and started to think of away that he could be more powerful in another way, without a devil fruit. That when I remember Kuro and how he move at high speeds, but I also wanted him to have better control over his speed then Kuro.

Jack: And that first start of how Gar have been built.

**Malchior**: But this is all you guys are getting from me, for now. -he said as he sip his drank- Well, that's about it for...-he cut off as a metal staff hit him in the back of his head-

Jessie: Oi, boss man! -she shouted as she hold out her bo- Why didn't I have more lines? -he was about to answer, but she hit him again and again-

Jack: Well, that's it for now. We hope everyone enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review.

**Malchior**: Jessie! Stop that!! I'm pretty sure my arm don't bend that way!! -he cried in pain as everything goes dark-

Jessie: Stop being a big baby.

* * *

**Terms/moves**:

**Shakushi**(Death Scoop): A deadly move that the user used to sweep a large area, killing anything in his/her way. Kuro is so far the only user of this techniques and he Cat Claws to slain his opponents.

**Shadow Step**: It's basically like Kuro's "Nuki Ashi", but a bit slower, let it seem like he teleported to an area, then he attack his opponent.

* * *

**O****n the next chapter of The Path of War and Love...**

**Marik: Are you ready to face my wrath?**

**Malchior: Are you ready to let go of your pride?**

**Orez: So what's the plan?**

**Royal Pride or Royal Pain**

**Gar: That's a lot of soldiers.**


	7. Royal Pride or Royal Pain

**One Piece: The Path of War and Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**Mini-story:**_ Komadori found himself in bed, tied down by bedposts and look up to find the figure reaching up to her mask._

**Royal Pride or Royal Pain

* * *

**

The sun slowly set over the mountains of Yama as all the people of the island circle around a large pit as the four soldier carrying two large planks and place them over the pit, then two figure walk toward the pit. One of the figures was King Marik, who carried a golden shield, as his cape blow in the wind, the other was Malchior, with his trench coat and hair wave in the wind.

"You know the rules?", Marik ask from under the golden helmet as Malchior glare at the king throw his shade.

"I'm not a moron.", Malchior said as he pulled off all three of his sheath katana and piercing the ground, "The first one who hit the ground, lost and face the other's wrath." He took off his dark coat and place it over his swords, "And each person have two weapons.", he push his shades, looking at the king, "So what's your weapons?"

"My shield and my blade.", He said as he unsheathe his sword and watch Malchior as he take off his shuriken, dropping them to the ground, "What is your weapons of choose?"

Draco look at the man as he walk over toward the planks and smirk, getting into stance, "You're looking at it."

"You insult my people without using a weapon in this fight!", the king growled as he glare at his opponent.

"No,", Malchior said calmly as he walk onto the plank "Your the one who insult your people."

"Draco better win this one.", Jessie said in the crowd as he stand with her nakama.

"What the different if he wins or lose?", Roy said as he look at the cook.

"I put 300,000 beli on him.", Jessie proudly and grin.

"You bet that much?", Gwen said out loud, glaring at her.

"The odds were 50 to 1.", she said as her eyes change into beli signs, "That's 15,000,000 beli!"

"Well, what happen you lose the bet, senorate?", Ken ask as he watch Malchior, who just look calm as Marik look like he could kill.

"He won't lose.", Jessie said as her eyes went back to normal and smile sweetly, "Beside, if he does lose, I'll just borrow the man."

"Oioioi.", Everyone, but Ayame, Kardra, and Ken, who was basically broke, said as they backhand the air.

"What do you think we're give a single beli!", Roy shouted.

"Because I'm cute!", she said with a cute grin and a wink, which made everyone sweat dropped, well everyone but Ken, who eyes were slowly turn to hearts and grin from ear to ear.

"Bonito! Bonite!"

"Oioioi...", everyone said but Gwen, who was thinking about doing something later on.

The crowd grow silence as the pirate captain and the king walk onto the wood pieces, and look at each other

"Are you ready to face my wrath?", Marik ask as he look at Draco and get into stance, pointing his sword at the captain. Draco just fold his arms over his chest and stare at him. He didn't move as the blade come at him and let it cut into his left cheek, even then, Malchior didn't move._ What the hell...why didn't he move?_

"Aren't you going to fight me?", the king said as he thrust short sword, again, aiming for the Malchior's shoulder but Draco sidestep the attack, making Marik pass him, then turn around, finding Malchior with his back turned and was about to thrust the in the back.

"You have no honor.", Malchior mutter as he turn around, kicking the king in the stomach, stopped the attack and gasp in pain, dropping the sword on the plank. Draco push up his shades as he look at his opponent and said, "Are you ready to let go of your pride?"

"Never.", Marik growled as he was about to reach the blade, but Draco kick it into the pit.

"You're a baka, who think he's a king.", Malchior mutter as he raise his foot up and slam it into one of the planks, causing it to break apart.

"What I do is the for the good of my people.", Marik growl as he quickly stand and slam the shield against Malchior's side, making Malchior hissed in pain and force him to take a couple of steps back.

"What you do is the good for yourself", Malchior growl as he glare at the king.

"Golden Toss!", Marik shouted as he toss his shield at Draco, aiming for his his head, but Malchior lean back as the weapon fly over him, then Malchior set up, punching the king in the face, making the helmet crack. King took a few steps back as he hold his head, shaking it, trying to get the ringing out of his ears, then he open his eyes, finding Malchior ducking, just in time for the shield to return to it's master, hard, forcing him to fall into the pit.

"I think I made my point.", Malchior said as he walk back to his things and shut his eyes, putting his katana back where they belong.

"How...how did you...defeat me...", Marik ask as he slowly climb out of the panting out loud, holding the shield on his back.

"I beat you, because I let go of my pride,", Malchior answer as he put on his trench coat, "and take in the pride of my nakama.", then he bend down, taking hold of his throwing stars and glance down, "Now how about those things I wanted."

_-at the Yama's castle-_

"Ladies and gentlemen, and I used the term loosely.", Amsodeus said with a chuckle, making everyone laugh weakly, as he pour himself a small dish of sake and raise it into the air, "Tonight, We're going to have some fun.", he sip of his drank, "Tonight, we get our forces together and ready to fight this so called crew."

"Shouldn't we bring in the soldiers, Amsodeus-sama?", Honda ask as he hold a jug of sake.

"No.", Amsodeus said as he narrow his eyes looking at overweight man, "You know how they are.", he sip on his sake and sigh. "One get drunk and then we have a fight on our hands, leaving us with a lot of dead body and wounded."

"I see your point."

"Good.", Amsodeus said as he look at them, "Once Cleo come back with her side job, we'll go over the plan."

"We been over that plan over and over again.", Cleo said as she walk into the room with a slight grin, "Can we just leave it and get set up", which everyone nod, agreeing with her.

"Why should I?", Amsodeus said as he look at her.

"Let's just say that someone is ready to talk.", Cleo said as everyone look at her, as their eyes widen.

"Really?", the wrapped man said as he look at her, who just nod, then he turn around and smirk, "Flaming Pirates, demises and get dinner set up."

"About time.", Honda mutter as he walk away, with the others.

Amsodeus turn around and look at the violet hair woman, "Take me to our lil princess."

_-back at the camp-_

Malchior was setting on log, watching Jessie count her beli, rolling his eyes as Kardra was busy putting a bandanna over the freshly new wound, "So Kardra...did you decide the way your going to fight?"

"I think I have found a way.", she said her pupil were split, "So don't worried about me."

"So I guess you won't need a weapon.", Marik said as he walk toward the two, with a sadly grin, feeling depressed cause of loosing the battle.

"No.", she said with a smile and look at the king, "I found my own weapons."

Orez rush over to Malchior handing him a map of the island, which Malchior study it for a bit, then smirk. "So what's the plan?", the kid ask as Draco give the map back.

"Well...I have a few ideas.", Draco said as Kardra finish up and walk away, then turn his head, looking at the king, "Did you what you give?"

"I did...Clothes, weapons, and food."

"But what about the silver and...", Malchior was cut off, as he watch Marik walk away.

"You won't be get anything else, till I get my island back!"

"Fine,", Malchior mutter with a light growl and turn his head to find Orez, who was walking back into his tent, "you royal pain in the ass."

"Hey Draco.", Malchior turn his head, smiling at Ayame, who run over to him, "Look what they give me.", she said as she holding a kusarigama.

"That's great.", Malchior said as he lean back, raising his brow, "Do you know how to used it?"

"Yeah.", she said as she begin to swinging the weighted chain on her right side, "My mom gave me one when I was six.", then she let go, sending it into a tree, only to watch it bunch off and hit her on her forehead, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Are you alright?", Malchior ask as he lean forward, looking at her, as Jessie stop counting her winning.

"I'm fine." she answer as she slowly got rubbing her forehead, making Malchior raise a brow, "Hey! Said I know how to used it! I never said I was good!"

Malchior just chuckle to himself and got up, walking away from the two, "Alright, well get some rest, we and get something to eat."

The two girls watch him and blink, then Ayame look at Jessie. "So...What are we having dinner?", the fox girl ask as Jessie sweat dropped.

_-Back at the castle-_

"I been told you're ready to talk, princess.", Asmodeus said as he walk into a dark room, with bars over the windows.

"I did.", said a small figure as she was tied to a chair in the middle of the barred room.

"Good.", the bandage man said as he turned on the lighted a nearby gas lamp and look at the figure, who was a long, brown hair, brown eyes girl. She was wearing a torn blue dress that go pass her ankle, and a loose fitting, blue blouse that was torn, who look to be 11 years old. "Now talk, Zelia.", Asmodeus said as he move over to the girl, she look down and mutter something where he couldn't hear. "Say that again.", he said as he lean down to get closer to the little girl, who spit in his face.

"I said you're going to die.", she mutter as she broke free from her rope and raise her arm, pulling out a two knives from her hair as she kick him in the bandaged man in the stomach, making him gasp in pain, then she flip over her chair, kicking it into the man, sending him to the wall and throw her knives at him, but the man catch the chair as the knives stabbed the back of it.

"Nice try, kid.", Asmodeus said with a light chuckle and drop the chair to the side as she walk toward her, "I guess you don't want to talk".

She narrow his eyes as she breath hard, moving away from him, till she hit the wall, trying to think of something, then it hit her, a parasol.

"Nite-nite, princess.", said Cleo as she place her parasol over her shoulder and sigh, "Sorry, Lord Asmodeus."

"It's alright, Cleo.", he said as he rubbed his stomach and chuckle to himself, "I was wondering when she was going to show her toys."

"So you're not mad?"

"Mad? At you?", He said as he walk over to his lover and take hold of her by the waist, "Of course not.", then he kisses her passionately, then Asmodeus break the kiss, "Take care of her and get in my room."

"Yes Lord Asmodeus." she said as she watch him walk out, then she quickly rush toward the princess and quickly tied her up. She slide her hand hand throw the girl's hair and whisper, "The king had a good girl. A shame I could never have one."

_-Back at camp-_

"Alright, here who were facing.", Malchior said as he hand a posters to his crew. The first bounty poster was Asmodeus, holding his single katana, walking out of building, that was cover a large amount of flames, and it said;

**Wanted **

**Dead or Alive**

**Asmodeus 'The Flame Swordsman'**

**Bounty: 120,000,000 Beli**

**Wanted for destroy his kingdom, for killing 150 Marine Captains, and become a real threat to the Wold Government.**

**Warning: If seen, call the marines and run. Do not face him in battle, unless you want to go to the next world.**

The next one was Tessai with his weapon on his shoulder, both cover in blood as he walk out of bar, that showing dozens of severed head on the ground;

**Wanted**

**Dead or Alive**

**Tessai 'The Be Header'**

**Bounty: 48,000,000 Beli**

**Wanted for beheading 5 Marine Captains, destroying a marine base, and cut off 100 of Marine Officers' heads.**

**Warning: If seen, do not attack him, but if you must attack him, do it with a long range weapon and don't miss**

The next one was Jeanne, carrying her scimitar over her shoulder as she walk away from a flaming building;

**Wanted **

**Dead or Alive**

**Jeanne 'The Silent One'**

**Bounty: 36,000,000 Beli**

**Wanted for the death of her town and killed 60 Marine Officers.**

**Warning: If seen, don't let her out of your sight, or you will be die.**

The next one was of Honda, breaking throw a wall with a simple palm thrust, but this poster was much different to the one that everyone seen, for in this poster, he was wearing a pair of wooden saddles and a red loincloth;

**Wanted**

**Dead or Alive**

**Honda 'The Mountain'**

**Bounty: 50,000,000 ****Beli**

**Wanted for the death of 7 Marine Captains and the death of 150 Marine Officers.**

**Warning: Do not face him, or you will die a horrible death.**

The next poster was Cleo, walking away from a group of men, who were down one the ground, with their lips eating away, with her parasol open over her head as a building was up in blaze;

**Wanted**

**Dead or Alive**

**'Poison Lips' Cleo**

**Bounty: 49,000,000 Beli**

**Wanted for helping destroy her kingdom, death of a Marine Captain, and for killing hundreds of men.**

**Warning: Do not kiss her, no matter what.**

The next poster was Zeke, who was holding a mug of beer as he set on top of a group of marines;

**Wanted**

**Dead or Alive**

**'Cannon Arm' Zeke**

**Bounty: 49,000,000 ****Beli**

**Wanted for killing a Marine Captain, going against the World Government, and killed 250 Marine Officers**

**Warning: Do not let him have any alcohol, or you may face your death.**

And the last poster was of 51, who was busy slamming his fists against a group of marines, that lay on the ground, with blood leaking out of their mouth;

**Wanted**

**Dead or Alive**

**'Number' 51**

**Bounty: 42,000,000 ****Beli**

**Wanted for breaking out of prison, killing 400 of inmates, and 300 Marine Officers**

**Warning: Do not let him smell or taste your blood, cause he'll chase you till, you're off the island, or ****till**** you're dead**

Kardra look at the poster of 51, growling to herself, _I still can't believe he live, and if he __alive__, then that freak is still a live._

Malchior rubbed his neck and look at his crew, "Alright, here's the plan..."

_-The next day-_

Marik and his men, march to the castle, ready to take on the ones who did them wrong. They came to a stop as he look over at Malchior and his group, "You're plan better work."

"Oh, it will work.", Malchior said with a grin and look at the castle as the army of Tarkatans and the mecha minotaurs.

Gar look at the army, "That's a lot of soldiers.", he turn to Draco, "Are you sure that they can handle themselves without us."

Malchior turn his head and nod, "You know the plan. So do it."

"Alright.", he replied with a nod as he turn to Kardra and Jessie, "Let's get going.", then he took hold of the two as the three seem to disappear from sigh.

_Good luck._ Malchior thought as he turn to Karai, Roy, Ken, and Gwen, "You guys stay here and helped out with the army."

"Understood, Mal.", Karai said as she hold out two kunai knives in her hand.

"Si, Senor Scaly Butt.", Ken said as he push down on his brown fedora and smile as Malchior growl.

"No problem with me.", Roy said as he put his bandanna around his head and smirk.

"Whatever.", Gwen said as she hold her black bow over her shoulder, as well as a quiver, fill with arrows and she was wearing a dark blue skirt, a light blue tank top, bright red bandanna wrapped around her right shoulder, and a pair of saddles.

"What about us?", Harry said as he look at the building.

"You, Orez, Marik, Ayame, and me are going in there, to kick out a couple of dumbasses."

"No.", Marik said as he look at Malchior, who raise a brow "I'm bring my Elite Four."

"Just as long as they don't get in our way.", Malchior mutter as he walk away, with Harry and Orez following him.

_What the hell did he come up with this insane plan._ Marik though as jump off his horse and follow them with four large figures, covering themselves with dark red cloak._ He better hope his plan work or I'll be feasting on your heart.

* * *

_

**Malchior**: Now that's how I'm going end this chapter. I know it's not the best ending, but if I keep going, you be waiting for it for another week.

Jack: They could wait. -landed on his author's shoulder-

**Malchior**: Jack, shut it..

Jack: Hey! They said 'waiting is good for the soul.'.

**Malchior**: Emo-bird -sigh and shake his head-

Jack: Hey! I'm ero-bird, not emo...-blink as he realized what happen as the author chuckle- Oh...I hate you so much.

**Malchior**: I know. -smirk evilly, then sigh- Anyhoo...I have a few things to say. First off, decide to hold off the bios, because it's sort of important to one of my oc's back story. So, you all won't this chapter or the next. However, you all will see the bios when they defeat them.

Jack: Are you sure that's a good idea?

**Malchior**: I'm sure they'll understand and if not, I might send them the info, if they ask nicely. -smile as he shut his eyes-

Jack: You're joking right?

**Malchior**: Yeah -chuckle as he open his eyes- Anyhoo, the next thing I need to talk about is Gar and why he look different in this story, then in kilnorc's story, 'The Secret Power'. Well you see...umm...how can I put this...

Jack: Just tell them the truth.

**Malchior**: Fine. -sigh and lean back- The Gar in kilnorc's story, that's his natural hair color.

Gar: Hey!! -zoom in front of the author- Stop telling them things about me!!

**Malchior**: Hmmm...no. -grin as he look at him-

Gar: What? -look at him and growl- Why?

**Malchior**: Well, for starters, I'm the author and what I say goes.

Jack: He's right.

Gar: And what if I refuse? -he said as he turn-

**Malchior**: You get the Mr. 2 treatment. -he mutter as he pulled out a keyboard and begin to type-

Gar: Mr. 2 treatment? -he said as he raise a brow, then without warn, power smoke cover his body, then smoke clear, to show that Gar was wearing Mr. 2's clothes, which made him freak out- WHAT THE HELL??

**Malchior**: Are you going to be good?

Gar: -he nod- Yes...-then he disappear without letting the author say a word-

**Malchior**: Good...-sigh as he rubbed his temple- Now for the last little detail is about the fight between Marik and Malchior. Well...I had a lot of ideas with fight, but each one of them kinda suck.

Jack: What are you talking about? Those ideas were great!

**Malchior**: No, it wasn't. -lean back and shut his eyes- Each one of the ideas end up kill one or the other.

Jack: So?

**Malchior**: You know I didn't want Draco to be a cold-blooded killer, -blink and narrow his eyes- beside what happen if he dies?

Jack: Then the story can go to the true star, me. -turn his head as he smile-

**Malchior**: -rolled his eyes and sigh- Baka...-then swat at the parrot- Well that's it for now. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**Bio**:

**Name: **Marik Rathsi

**Personality:** He is 5' 9", about 30 years old, have gray, short hair, and have three scar under his right eyes, and he wears blue pants, leather saddles, golden plate chest, a red cape, and a golden helmet that cover most of his face.

**Bio:** He is a fair ruler, who cares deeply for his people and kingdom, and trained all the kids in his kingdom to defend themselves and how to fight with their body.

**Abilities and powers: **He fight with a golden shield, which razor sharp edge, have some skill with a short sword, and a golden spear, which he use with great skills.

**Name: **Zelia Rathsi

**Personality:** She is 4' 2", 11 years old, long brown hair, brown eyes, pretty fit for a girl her age, and she wears a saddles, a dark blue dress and a loose, light blue blouse. She pretty sweet and think everyone should be happy, even if it come to end her own life.

**Bio:** She is the princess of Yama and is train at age of eight to fight at mid-range.

**Abilities and powers**: She is very skillful at throwing knifes, that's she keep hidden in her hair, and have great speed and reflexes.

**Name: **Orez

**Personality:** He is a 12 years a old boy, who is 4' 8", have messy black hair, black eyes, and have an enormous facial burn scar radiating from his left eye over his ear, and he wears dark red pants, white tee-shirt, red shoes, and jacket. He's basically pretty friendly, though he have trouble trusting people and have a real problem with people talking bad about his parents.

**Bio:** He is one of Zelia closest friends that will do anything to protect both his friends and his county, just like his parents, who give their lives for the county and their family and friends.

When he heard that his friend, Zelia was capture, he head toward the man, but was quickly defeated with a large burn on his face. The king decide to give him a mission to look for more people to help them in their time of need.

**Abilities and powers**: He is train in dual Dao blades with he have some skill with it but not enough to take on the leader of the pirates.

* * *

**Terms/Moves**:

**Kusarigam**:A scythe with a chain weight at the butt of the weapon. To see it in action, look up Kohaku, from InuYasha.

**Elite Four**: Basically what it sound like, four of the most skillful, and powerful warrior in the Yama's kingdom.

**Golden Toss**: He take his shield and throw it as main opponents as he can, slashing their neck and catch the weapon when it come back to him.

* * *

**O****n the next chapter of The Path of War and Love...**

**Jessie: What the hell is that?**

**Gar: Ladies, meet Ray.**

**Karai: Here they come.**

**Gwen: Damn, their ugly.**

**Orez: I hate going this way.**

**In the Heat of Battle**

**Malchior: Let's put out this flaming swordsman**


	8. In the Heat of Battle

**One Piece: The Path of War and Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and to my friends in the USA, have a great Independence Day. The day that Will Smith save the world from evil alien. j/k Anyhoo, have a great 4 of July.**

**Mini-story:**_ Komadori eyes narrow as the mask was thrown onto the his face._

**In the Heat of Battle

* * *

**

A green and purple burl move throw the forest, with the sounds of women screaming, "I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS, DRACO!"

"Hey! Stop screaming.", Gar said as he slowly down, still holding Kardra and Jessie, as he panting, "It's bad enough I have carried extra weight."

Both women look at him and growl as they both slap him, hard, making him let go of the two and forcing him hit a tree.

"BAKA!", they both yelled as they glare at him.

_Note to self_ Gar slowly got up_ Don't talk about women's weight when their __near._

_-a few minutes later-_

"We finally made it.", Gar panted as his face was cover in outlines of hand prints, "I'm glad we didn't didn't take the long way."

"Yeah.", Jessie look at the makeshift dock and walk onto it, "Couldn't you move any faster?"

"Jessie, You got to remember with all those hits to head might of killed move of his brain cells.", Kardra said with a chuckle as she follow the cook.

"Gar had a brain?", Jessie said with a smirk.

"Dude! That's not funny!", Gar growl as he set up and walk toward the two, "I total have a brain...I just don't used it as much."

"What the hell if that?", Jessie shouted as she and Kardra's eyes widen, look at the sea.

"Ladies, meet Ray.", Gar said as he jump off the dock and landed a large silvery blue object that look somewhat like a manta ray with a cockpit on it's back, that could set about four people.

"What is it?", Kardra said as she slowly lower herself down to it.

"My ride.", Gar answer as hit a button and left the cockpit, cheek on everything, "Alright, dudes, take a seat." The two ladies shrug and get inside the cockpit, then Gar take the front seat, taking hold of the steering wheel. "Let's get go.", he said as he push a button, making the craft raise of the water, then step on the pedal, making it go forward, with a deep hiss.

_-at that battle __field__-_

"Here they come.", Karai said as she hear the army, moving toward her, her nakama, and her new allies, then she got into stance, smirking some.

"This is should be fun.", Roy smirk as he get into stance and look at the enemies, pointing his guan dao at them, " Plus, I can used a good work out."

"Damn, their ugly.",Gwen sigh as she pulled out an arrow and string it, getting ready for a shoot, "I guess we better take care of them, before it's goes too long."

Ken just shut his eyes as he reach into his pocket pulling out a cigarette, then light it, putting away his lighter and pulled out his yellow shades, looking at the Tarkatans, then mecha minotaurs, then he pulled out his rifle with a slight grin. "Time to fill them up with lead, eh Zorro?!", he mutter to his weapon, well everyone look at him, funny.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!", everyone shouted at the sniper, who just wave them off.

"Just get ready.", one of the soldiers mutter as everyone of them got into stance, getting themselves ready for anything, "This might be our last battle. So let's dead with honor."

"Dead on your own time, Senor Steve.", Ken mutter as he cocked his gun and fire, making a large hole on one of the minotaur's chest plate, causing it to explode, sending some of the Tarkatans in the air, "I'm planning to make sure no one dies on my time."

"Same here.", Gwen mutter as she fire three arrows, piercing into the windpipe of three Tarkatans, making them hit the ground, hard.

"Let's send them to hell.", Roy said as he and Karai head toward their enemies, as well as the Yama's army.

_-on the other side of the __battlefield__-_

"Look at them go, Honda.", Tessai said to his friend, raising a brow.

"Hmmm, maybe we should get in there and take them on.", Honda said as he was wearing just a red loincloth and wooden saddle.

"You may have a point there.", Tessai said as he pick up his Zanbato, placing it over his shoulder, then turn to the battle, smirking wickedly "Let's see how many Steves' heads I get to cut off."

"Let's just take them out and get over with.", Honda mutter as he rush toward battle.

"Always in a hurry.", Tessai said as he rolled his eyes, then follow his crewmate, "Let's the fun begin."

_-Somewhere behind the castle-_

"I hate going this way.", Orez said as he follow Harry and Malchior going to a narrow mountain path, up the castle as Ayame, set on top of the kid's head. The path was very narrow. So narrow that they have to put their back to the wall and hold there weapons to the side, so they won't slow down.

"Shut it, kid.", Ayame mutter as she glance down at him, "Or I'll give you a black eye to go with that burn."

"You and what army.", the kid said back, glaring at the fox.

"That's enough You two.", Malchior said quietly, looking at the two.

"She started."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Knock it off.", one of the Elite said with a light growl, "Do you want everyone to know we're going up this path."

"He's right.", Harry said as he make sure of his footing, "We need to move quickly and quietly, before anyone seen us."

Malchior sigh to himself as he glance at the Elite Four, then at Marik. "What the different between these guys then the other soldiers?", he mutter to himself.

"Well for starter, their names ain't Steve.", Marik answer, making Malchior rolled his eyes, "And they all have their strong points, over most of my army."

"I see...", Malchior said in an almost boring tone, "Be the way, why all your soldiers' name Steve?"

"Easier to remember.", Marik mutter as he grin, which made Draco, Ayame, and Harry sweat dropped.

_What's wrong with this island?_ Harry thought as they keep walking up the mountain path.

_-back at the Ray-_

"So, Gar.", Kardra look around the machine, taking in the craft.

What?", Gar ask as he keep his eyes on the area.

"Did you build this ship?"

"No.", he answer as he slowly turn the wheel, making Ray turn, "I just put in a few adds ons."

"Add ons?", Jessie ask as she look out of the cockpit.

"Yeah.", Gar answer with a slight smirk, "If I didn't put any add ons, Ray would be nothing more then a sub."

"Ok...", Jessie said as she blink, then look at him, "But why called it Ray?"

"Because it doesn't look like an Egon, Dudes.", Gar answer as Ray slowly down and slowly landed onto the water. "Well, we're here.", he said as he open the cockpit and look what's in front of them, _The Amazath_, "So that's your ship?"

"Yeah.", Jessie said as she turn around and glare at him, "Will you stop calling me dude?"

"Alright, dude.", he answer, making the two women sweat dropped, as he another button, making Ray move toward it, "So, you remember the plan?"

"Yes.", Kardra answer as she stand up, "We get in, cut the ship free, and kick anyone off."

"A very simple plan.", Jessie said as she climb out of the cockpit and stand on the edge of the ship, "Any moron can remember it."

_-ten minutes later-_

"Damn. I thought this was a simple mission.", Jessie mutter as she block the blades that come at her and then push them away, slamming her bo into their stomach, sending them into the sea.

"Nothing is easy.", Kardra replied as she slam her left foot in one of the Tarkatans' face and spin around as she throw sharp needles at couple, making them hit the deck, shaking, like their were a drug user who need a fix, then stop breathing as green bubble from around the area the needles pierce, "Though this a pretty good way to work out."

"True.", Gar said as he speed throw the dock, slamming into Tarkatans, either shouting, "Axe" or "Impact', cutting down the numbers pretty fast, then he finally reach the ropes, "Anchors away, dudes.", push his right hand on to the rope that holding the chip to the island, "Axe!"

"What are you doing, boy?"

"Yezzzz...what do you...think you doing?"

Gar turned around as Amazath move away from the island, as he find two figure and raise his brow, "Helping two ladies, dudes. What is it to you?"

"Our Mazzzter won't like that.", 51 hissed as he glare at him and turn to his metal armed friend, "You get the boat...me take him." Zeke answer with a nod and raise his metal fist at the mass as it change into a metal ball and fired it.

"Like I'm going to let you do that, dude." Gar mutter as he rush toward the Zeke, raising his arms, planning to hit him in the stomach.

"Me don't think Zzzzo.", 51 said as he flipped at Gar, "Wild Zzzpin!", then slam his body into Gar back, sending him to the sea, giving Zeke a chance to reel himself onto the ship.

"Hello sweeties.", Zeke said as he he landed on the deck, looking at the two women, who was busy trying to get the sails set, but stop what they doing and glare at him.

"I been hoping we meet again.", Jessie said as she glare at him, holding her BO staff.

"Oh?", said the man as he raise his brow with a smirk, "Are you hoping to meet me in bed?"

"In your dreams.", Jessie mutter as she growl at the commit, _and in my worth nightmare._

"Oh...How about I meet you and your friend in bed after I break both your legs."

"Oh...you're going to dead before you could touch us.", Kardra said as she quickly pulled out her needles.

"Zzzorry, Ssseke.", 51 hissed as he flip abroad and landed behind the doctor with a deep hate growl, "626 izzz mine."

"It's Zeke!", he yelled at the green man, but 51 turned his head, glaring at the metal arm man, telling him not to mess with this battle, "A...and it's alright. You can have her."

"No one having me.", Kardra growled as she glare at 51, "And I'm not 626."

"...Lair...", he said after sniffing the air around Kardra and growl.

"Jessie."

"What?", Jessie answer as she keep and eye on her opponent, moving a few steps closer to the doctor.

"Do you still think this is going to be easy?", Kardra mutter as she cross the needles against each other, glaring at 51, who was growling much like a hungry wolf.

"Well...", look at her opponent, then turn to her friend and mutter "It's not going to be a walk in a park, but I think we can take them.", this make the two men laugh, then rush their opponents.

_-back at the __battlefield__-_

"KyoGachan!", Honda shouted as he rolled down from the sky, slamming his body into the earth, causing both his enemies and his allies into the air, letting them hit the ground. He then stand up and took hold of the closest Yama's soldier by the neck, squeezing it, causing the person to dead a painful death, "Isn't there anyone here who can put up a great fight!"

"Hey, lard ass!", He growled to himself as he turned around, to find a blind girl, who throw her last kunai, stabbing a Tarkatan's in the chest, making it fall to the ground and dead, "Do you want a piece of me?"

"What a chan going to do to me?", he ask with a deep chuckle, but he stop as a fist came at his face, breaking his nose.

"Does that answer your question, lardass?", She ask as she blow on her hand and smile, then quickly back flip away from the overweight man.

"I'm not fat!", Honda shouted as he chase after her, slamming into his comrades, breaking most of their body parts.

"Oi, Honda.", Tessai yelled at him, "Don't lower your guard and don't get angry cause of a stupid commit."

"I think you have other problems, little man."

Tessai narrow his eyes as he heard the sound of a blade, slicing into the flesh of one of his soldiers, the he turned around, find Roy, who smirk after slashing three Tarkatans' chest, making them his as they hit the ground, "Who are you?"

"I'm 'The Blaze' and you're 'The Be Header'.", Roy said as his eyes seem to glow, "Care to try and cut off my head?"

"I might like that.", Tessai said as his eyes did the same, then they both rush toward one another, with their weapons ready to attack.

_-on the front line-_

"How many do you think you taking out?", Gwen ask as she string in an arrow and fire it, sending it into the Tarkatan's head, killing it as it hit the ground.

"Don't know and don't care.", Ken mutter as he quickly reload his rifle and fired at a mecha minotaur, making it explode, "Just as long as they keep coming, I'll keeping firing." _Though I don't know how much longer I can keep this up._ He thought as he fired his rifle again, making another Minotaur explode, _Draco, better pull this off._

_-back at the mountain's path-_

"There it is.", Malchior said as he look at the castle, then turn to the king, "Think you can get us in?"

"Can I kill a seaking?", Marik replied as he walk up to the castle's wall and place his hand on a stone, with a marking of an eye and push it, then the wall slowly shake, making it open up, "Yes, I can." Marik smirking as they enter the secret path and quickly move down the hallway, till they find themselves behind a fridge the kitchen.

"Ok, Harry, Ayame, Orez, and your men are going to hunt for your daughter.", Draco mutter as he walk pass the fridge, biting his lip trying so hard not to empty it.

"And what about you two?", Ayame ask as she change into her human form, looking at her captain and the king.

"We're going to killed this weed.", Marik said, making Draco rolled his eyes and Ayame tilting her head, confusing.

"We're going to take care of this moron.", Malchior replied and walk away from the group, "Happy hunting."

"So what are you going to do well, I killed Asmodeus?", King ask as he walk out of the room.

"Saving your ass, before your daughter become an orphan.", Malchior mutter as he follow the king.

"Like I need your help."

_There his stupid pride, again. _Malchior thought as he slide his hands into his pockets, "Just shut it and let's take care of business."

"Sound good to me.", Marik said as he glance over his shoulder, thinking someone is watching them.

Malchior smile as he shut his eyes, knowing someone is watching them, "Let's put out this flaming swordsman."

* * *

**Malchior**: Well, that's it for now. -smile some as he yawn- I hope everyone understand the deal with 'Ray'.

Gar: You're not going to tell them how Ray is made, who made it, or the fact how the hell it can move above the water!?

**Malchior**: I believe the readers whose read this fic are smart of enough to figure it out. -grin as he shut his eyes, but open them as Jack landed on his shoulder-

Jack: Are you sure?

**Malchior**: I'm sure.

Jack: Then explain why no one could answer that stupid riddle on chapter 41 of your last story?

**Malchior**: Ah...Now that's a riddle. -rubbed his chin and sigh- Wait a minute. I'm not that kind of thinker.

Jack: Good to know you think. -chuckle some as he flew off his shoulder-

**Malchior**: Oi...ero-bird...-he mutter as he rubbed his neck- Anyhoo, that's it for now, and don't forget to review.

* * *

**Moves**:

**Wild Zzzpin**: 51 basically take hold of his legs and pull them into his stomach and rolled forward, like a ball, toward his opponent(s), knocking them down with great force and possible ran over his opponent(s).

**KyoGachan**(Giant Slam): Honda basically jump into the air, grab a hold of his knees as he pull them close to his stomach and spin down, until hitting the floor or his opponent. This can either make a small quick, but also can cause huge damage to his opponent.

* * *

**O****n the next chapter of The Path of War and Love...**

**Jessie: Keep your hands off me, you metal arm freak.**

**Zeke: You know you like it.**

**Kardra: I'm not 626, you freak moron.**

**The Fight for Amazath or To face nightmares**

**51: Me dezzztroy you, for what you did to me, 626.**


	9. The Fight for Amazath

**One Piece: The Path of War and Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**Mini-story:**_ Komadori smile as he seen his lover, Sutakasai, standing over his body and chuckle to himself._

**The Fight for Amazath or To Face Nightmares

* * *

**

Mirak and Malchior walking down the hall as the king look around the area, thinking their not alone, but Draco shut his eyes, unsheathe his twin swords, then slash around him and slide the blades back in their sheath. "What the hell was that for?", Malik said as he look at the pirates.

"Nothing really important.", Malchior answer as he walk away from the king, and Milak follow just blink but he turn his head as he hear the sound of bodies hitting the floor and found about 30 Tarkatans lay there, cover in slash marks.

_Impossible..._ Marik though as he watch Malchior who walk down the hall _How the hell he did he know they were there?_

"Are you coming or what?", Malchior ask as he glance over his shoulder, and the king growled as he race over him.

"Just don't get in the way.", Marik mutter as he pass Malchior.

_Baka._ The pirate captain thought as he follow the king, but unknowing to the two, a figure was watching them from the shadows. The figure stepped out of the shadows, showing it was Jeanne, narrowing her eyes, then smile under her scarf, then disappear back into the shadows.

_-inside the throne room-_

_He's here._ Asmodeus thought as he narrow his eyes and then glance over his shoulder, "You come to report?", he ask Jeanne as she enter the room, bowing her head, then nod. "How many were they?", he ask as he face her.

Jeanne set up and begin to sign in her hands, _There's eight of them._

"Where are they head?", Asmodeus ask with a small smirk slowly form.

_Six are busy looking for the princess_ Jeanne said as she watch her master _And two of them coming toward you. Do you want me to take care of them?_

"No.", He said as he rubbed his chin and smirk, "Let those two come."_Plus it's getting pretty boring around here and it been a long time sense I fight anyone that seem very entertaining._

_But what about the others six?_ Jeanne ask as Cleo walk in.

"You and Cleo will take care of them, with your group of Tarkatans."

"As you wish, my Lord.", Cleo said as she bow and smile.

_What she said._

"Good, now go.", Asmodeus said as he turn around from the two, letting the two women move out of the room, and he take hold of his katana and his red sheath, "Look like you be tasting some worth blood, Sainokawara."

_-back at the Amazath-_

"Keep your hands off me, you metal arm freak!", Jessie shouted out loud as she was being reel over to Zeke, thanks to his hand and the cord that wrapped around her body.

Zeke smirk as he chuckle lightly, "You know you like it."

"No, I don't.", She mutter as she glare at him, "But I know I'm going to like this.", then Jessie was pulled toward Zeke, forcing her to drop Lei Kun, but she raise her knee just in time to hit the man, in the family jewel.

He let go of her as he hold his groin and shouted, "Stupid bitc...", he was cut off as Jessie, then kick him in the stomach, making him gasp in pain.

"That was easy.", Jessie mutter as she walk over, picking up her bo, watching the fight between the green man and the doctor, unware of Zeke who was slowly rising on his feet.

"You going...to die...626", 51 said as he slash at her, but Kardra lean back, dodging the claws.

"I'm not 626, you freaking moron!", the doctor shouted as she give him a quick kick against his chin, giving him some pain, then flipped away from him, "I'm Kardra!"

"...Lair...", 51 hissed as he cross his arms over his bare, hairy chest and charge at her, "Me...will never...forgive...you..."

"Did you think I haven't figure that out.", she mutter as she quickly pulled out three needles and tried to follow 51'a movement.

"Zzzhut it!", he roared as his claws seem to grow longer and start to slash at her, "Wild Fury!".

She keep move back, trying to keep away from the claws, as well trying waiting for her chase to strike with her needles, but she hiss as she dropped her needles, grabbing a hold of her right shoulder, as blood slowly leak out of the wound 51 gave her. _Damn it. _she thought as she hold her shoulder, _He stronger and faster then last time._

"Kardra! Look out!", Jessie shouted as she watch 51 getting ready to give Kardra a bear-hug.

"Girly!", Jessie's eyes widen as she heard Zeke's voice, and turn her head to find the metal arm man standing up, still holding his pride and joy in his real hand, "You really pissed me off!"

"You don't know when to give up?", Jessie said as she hold her staff in a defense stances, looking at him.

"You know I was going to bang you just to keep you alive.", Zeke mutter as he remove his hand from his groin and raise both his arms up, much like a boxers, smirking as he near his eyes, "But I guess I can bang you after I killed you."

"You're a sick bastard!", Jessie shouted as she glare at him and think to herself, _I can't do any of Let Kun's powers, or I damage the ship. Got to think. _then without warning a metal fist, came flying toward her.

"Fist Shot!"

She quickly duck from the attack and bite her lower lip, "That was close.", but the she fall down, thanks to the fist hitting her side.

"I never missed.", Zeke said as the metal fist return to his metal arm, and look at her as she slowly push herself with the help of staff.

_Damn...I wonder if Kardra having the same trouble I'm having._ she thought as she glance over her shoulder, but quickly look back at Zeke, who was smirk. "I'm going to take that smirk and crush it.", she said as she got up, glaring at Zeke.

"You can barely stand, let alone hurt anyone.", Zeke replied as he watch her and then blink as her staff turn into a umbrella.

"Kaze-Kishu!", she mutter as she rising into the air, "Come and get me, metal freak."

"Why you!?", He growled as he rise his metal arm up, pointing it at the mass and pulled himself up, leaving 51 and Kardra alone to battle.

"Get off me!", Kardra shouted at the top of her lungs as she tried to struggle free from 51's hold.

"...No...", 51 hissed as he squeeze her body, then sparks started to form around his hair, "Zzzhocking Pain!", then his whole body start to glow yellow as his body send a electrical current to Kardra body making her cried in pain.

_Damn...Why did they have to put that eel in him..._Kardra thought as 51 dropped her on the deck and look at her body that was cover in let burns. She shut her eyes as she try to get up, but she couldn't move as she feel 51's foot on her back, pushing her down._ Why couldn't they just killed the dumbass. Damn Government!_

_-flashback-_

"Me...want...to be free...", said a green figure that had short orange hair, that was wearing a straight jacket and orange pants. He was inside a glass cell, as he look at much younger Kardra, who was pushing a cart full of drugs and other items, and a man with long white hair and a lab coat.

"You know we can't let you go.", said a man pushing up his glass with a smirk, "At less not let."

"Me...want...to be free...", he yelled as he begin to bang his head against the glass, making Kardra look at the creature and the glass as a huge crack form, and quickly rush away. As she turned the corner of the hallway, she heard the sounds of glass breaking and hiss like laugh.

"ME FREE!!"

_-A few months later-_

"You been a nasty boy." Kardra mutter as she stand above 51 as he wish in a steel plated straight jacket and mask, covering his mouth as he was push on a bed, cover in chains, making sure he stay still. "You killed many people and do very nasty things to them.", Kardra said looking down at him and smirk, now you will face your faith."

"Me will zzzurvive...and me known one thing.", he said throw his mask.

"What's that?"

"You changezzz...you're like me...", 51 said with a smirk, 'which...number...are you?"

"626,", said the white hair man, playing whit his newest pair of glasses that had adjustable lenses of any size, "And I must say she did a good job catching you."

"I was nothing", she answer with a light smile and rubbed the back of her head, "Now if you don't mind, I would like to get back to normal."

"Oh...about that.", the doctor smile weakly as he played with his glasses, "I can't do that."

"What?", she said as she glare at him as her eyes slowly change to her cat eyes.

"You see, I had the cure worked out, but something happen.", he said as he clear his throat.

"What happen?", she said as she push 51 out of her way, growly lightly.

"627 took it and used it on himself.", he answer in a clam tone.

She shut her eyes and take a deep breath, calming herself down, "Can you make more?"

"Yes, but not now.", He answer glaring at 51, "I have to take care of my last mistake."

_-five minutes later-_

"Me will...get out...of here, 626!", 51 shouted out loud as he was lower into a pit, outside of a marine base, as it begin to rain.

"Just be lucky that I didn't have my way.", Kardra mutter as rain drops hit her face, watching the man keep lowering, then the line was cut, letting 51 go in the darkness. She sigh as she turn to the white hair man, holding up an umbrella over his head, "You know I would of killed him."

"You know very well we can't take lives.", he answer as he wave his hand to the marines, who begin to filled the pit up with sand well a couple of them started to mixed cement, "We're her to change lives."

"I know...", Kardra mutter as she slowly walk back into the base, "but still...he took too many lives."

"Well, don't worried.", the doctor said as he push his glasses up, watching the men as the begin to pour the cement into the pit, "He not going anywhere."_ Plus the Government want me to keep him around._

_-end flashback-_

"Get up...", 51 said as he smirk and kick her in the stomach, "Me want to fight 626..."

She gasp in pain as she slowly rolled over on her back, glaring at him, "I keep telling you, I'm not 626.", then she grin slightly as she throw a needle at the 51, piercing his shoulder, "I'm Kardra!" She set up and look at 51, who grab a hold of the needle and slowly and painful pulled it out, then glare at her as she pulled out six more needles.

He narrow his eyes as he look at the needles, then at the one he was holding, pulling it under his nose, "Poizzzon?!"

"That's right.", she said as she glare at him, "I man not have the power of what he put in you, but I do have something that you never had.", Kardra smirk as she look at him, "Add that with the bastard put in me and you have much deadly force then you."

He growl out loud as he look at her and shouted, "Me don't think so." 51 then pulled his legs toward his stomach as he grabbed a hold of them and shouted, "Wild Zzzpin!", rolled toward Kardra, who easy dodge the attack and throw a needle at him, hitting his ass.

"You missed, but I never do.", Kardra said as she know the poison is take it effect on the green man.

_-above the mass-_

"Ten Pound Hammer!" Zeke shouted after punching Jessie in the stomach, then grab a hold of her neck, picking her up and smirk, "You brought this on yourself, you bit..", he was cut off as Jessie spit in his face.

"Just...shut up...", Jessie gasp as she grabbed a hold of Zeke's wrist, trying to free herself, but he never let her go, then he toss her into the crow nest.

"You should know your place, woman.", he roared as he took hold of his arm aim it at Jessie.

"I know my place,", Jessie said from the crow nest and slowly climb up glaring at him.

"Ten Ton Hammer!", Zeke shouted as the metal hand punch her in the stomach, after it flew off his arm, then grab a hold of the blond cook's neck and reel her over to him. "And where's your place?", he ask with a grim smile, but the smile disappear as he look down, noticing an umbrella was pushing against his groin.

"Impakuto!", Jessie said with a smirk as the guy let go of her neck, trying to cover himself but it was too late. The blast hit him and send him, screaming like a little girl, into the sea. "My place is right her.", she mutter as she lean back on the mass, panting lightly._ Hehehe...look like I did need to borrow your power, Lei Kun._

_This isn't over._ Zeke thought as his metal hand shoot out, grabbing a hold of the mass, gasping in pain and reach in his pocket, pulling out a black bottle, _Though I'm almost out of power and this arm of mine is pain without the juice._

_-back at the deck of the Amazath-_

"Me dezztroy you, for what you did to me, 626!" he roar as he pulled the needle out of his butt cheek and glare at her.

"Big talk from a small minded freak.", she said as her eyes change into slit like cat's eyes and smirk.

51 growled as he his body charge with his electrical current and cross his arms over his naked chest and shouted, "Zzzhocking Fury!", then he rush at Kardra, who didn't move from her spot as she cross her arms over his chest. _Me will killed 626... and everyone who made me this way._

_-flashback-_

Inside the marine base a screams of terror and death was heard as both inmates and marines officers run for their life.

"What the hell is that thing?!", yelled one of the inmate as he dropped a sword, that he borrow from one of the guards.

"I don't know!", yelled a guard, who was holding up a rifle, ready to fired at the man, "But I'm putting an end to this!", then he seen 51 rush toward him and grab a hold of the firearm then pulled it away, only to break it against the marine'shead, knocking him out.

"Me is free!", 51 roar as he rush toward the gate with a smirk, as pieces of earth came flying out of his long, orange hair, knocking down and cutting open the inmates' body.

"Aim the cannons!" shouted one of the guards as two cannons were pointed at the green skin man.

"Me don't think so. Wild Zzzpin", He shouted as 51 quickly jump up, taking hold of his legs as he spin up to the wall, running over anyone in his way as well as destroying the cannons, causing a huge explode. After everything calm down, the everyone who was left a life could see three things, a huge hole in the wall, pieces of metal and broken bricks on the ground, and finally all the ground was cover with death bodies.

A man growled out loud from the window from his office, looking at the mess, squeezing his rifle, tell it break. The man had short white hair and beard, and was wearing a marine captain uniform and a eye patch over his right eye. _First I lost my eye to that freaking Negotiator, now this happen!_

"Captain Willson, what do we do?", ask one of his officer as he walk in.

"Bring me Dr. Stockman."

"What for sir?"

The captain turn around, giving the officer a grim look, "It's time for the good doctor and myself have a talk with the higher ups."

_-end flashback-_

"You...die...now!", 51 shouted as he he was ready to slash at Kardra.

"You first!", she shouted as she quickly throw five of her needles, piercing 51's throat, making him stop died in his tracks and slowly fall to his knees as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

51 body begin to go numb as he fall back and slowly all his body slowly change. His hair turn blond, as he loose his muscle figure, changing into nothing more then skin and bones, and his green skin turn to the pale. He breath heavy as he shut his eyes and mutter, "Thank you...Dr. Kardra.", then his dead.

Kardra blink and look at the dead body then fall to her knees as she panted hard and mutter, "Find some peace in the next world, baka.", then she wiped the tear away from her cheek. _I hope Jessie having a better fight then me._

_-On the mass-_

"You know, you should get a clue and just leave.", Jessie mutter, looking at Zeke, who was standing in front of her, gulping down the bottle in hand.

Zeke smirk after throwing the bottle to the side, breaking it once it hit the deck, "Well, you should know when to beg me to spear your life.", he replied as he got into a fight stance.

Jessie sigh as she set up, and look at him, "What form of fight do you have?"

"I have the same style as all my marine unit used,", he said as he form his hands to fists, "Heavy Boxing!"

"So you were a in the marines?", Jessie ask as she take a step forward.

"Yeah...but that's another life with a normal arm.", he mutter to himself then rush toward her, sending his normal fist at her stomach. but she block the punch, but didn't seen the metal fist, slamming into her side sending her flying back into the crow nest. "What's with the question?"

"Just asking.", she gasp as she slowly set up and look at him, then spit some blood to the side, still holding her staff, "Well, You have one style and metal arm."

"And you have one style and a metal staff that's have little tricks.", Zeke mutter as he look at Jessie, _And do those stupid tricks hurt!_

"You're wrong.", Jessie replied as she look at the man, pushing herself up with the staff.

"How so?", he ask, raising his brow as he raise his arms again, but he didn't seen the staff coming at him, hitting his guts, then the tip smack him in the chin as she kick him in the stomach.

"Saru-Dageki.", Jessie said as she watch her opponent hold his stomach, trying to catch his breath, glaring at her, "I know more then one style and made my own. So, if you're smart, you would leave me alone."

"Like I'm going to run away from smart mouth, little bit-", Zeke was cut off as he took hold of his foot as it was in pain, after Jessie slam the end of it on say foot, then she did the other one in the same way, making let go and grab the other one as he hopped, cursing every curse word he think of, not notice Jessie swiftly hitting him in the stomach, sending the man into the air and landed on something.

"TogeKon.", Jessie mutter as she twist her bo staff, forming a bright red umbrella and float down, "Gar, you may do what you please with him."

"I thought you never ask, dude.", he replied as the sound of Ray's cockpit start to open up.

"What the hell are you going to do to me, lil bit...", Zeke was cut off as a hissing sound was heard, then a sound of a splash was heard.

"Reject.", Gar said with a loud hissed then the sound of flesh, hitting metal. A few seconds later Gar cried out, "Dudes...I need some help."

"Stop calling us dudes!"

_-back at the castle-_

"It's this way.", Orez said as everyone follow him throw the huge hallway, but everyone stop as a group of Tarkatans appear around them.

"You guys take the kid and go look for the princess." said one of the Elite Four as all them got into a fighting stance.

"Are you sure?", Ayame ask as she turned her head, noticing two of them wear swordsmen, thanks two the sword and one with a thorn whip, "I mean there's about hundreds of them.

"He said go.", said one of the swordsman in a cold tone, "So go."

"As you wish.", Harry mutter as he throw down a couple of smoke pellets onto the ground, covering the area in smoke, "Come on kid, let's go."

"But I want to stay help.", Orez said as he was being pulled away from battle.

"We know, but we need you." Ayame mutter after they run into the next room, making their great escape.

"Yeah kid, we don't know what the hell we're going." Ayame said as she quickly shut the door and lock it, "Besides, they can handle themselves."

_-in the other room-_

"So, who's going to dead first?", one ask as his swords start glow bright gold, looking at their opponents from under his cloak.

"Stop egging them on and get ready.", said the one with the thorn whip glancing at his fellow soldier and then look at the enemies, and crack his whip.

"Will you two shut up and fight without talking.", said the other swordsman in a very unpleasing tone as his swords came a blaze of black flames.

"Guys, stop your damn angering and fight them!", shouted the unarmed man as his hands start to glow light blue.

"Fine." all three said as all them rush the Tarkatans as they do the same.

* * *

**Malchior**: Well that's it for now and I finally got off the first really fight in the arc. -grin weakly and lean back- Man did it took forever to let me pick how to do this.

Jack: Yeah right...-narrow his eyes- you were busy riding rides and eating cotton candy.

**Malchior**: Hey! -look at the bird- First off, I don't know what you're talking about and second off, it was candy apple.

Jack: Yeah...-rolled his eyes- Right.

**Malchior**: Anyhoo, time to tell everyone where I got my idea from Zeke and 51. First off, I think I should talk about 51. -sigh- Well, first off I would like to say I'm a huge gamer, and I remember my first fight game, Street Fighter. So I decide to take a couple of my favorite character, design them where their a bit different from their counterparts and put them in the story, though I keep a couple of their moves. So basically 51 is really a counterpart of Blanka.

Jack: Yup...isn't it sad?

**Malchior**: Oi...-rolled his eyes- As for Zeke...Well to tell you the truth, I was trying to make him like Kujiranami Hyogo, from Rurouni Kenshin, but somehow the Zeke mutated on me by change himself into something like Megaman...

Jack: And the sadness part is...he didn't see it coming.

**Malchior**: Shut it. -sigh as he slapped his forehead- Now that I got done with that, I can tell you guys and gals what with the Elite Four. Well, I bet half of you thought I'm going to pull a Pokemon deal. -smirk as he chuckle- Well you're wrong, but I won't tell you, the reader, who I made them from. -grin evilly- You have to wait just like everyone else, and read the next chapter, which I think I did a great job with the title.

Jack: Riiigggghhhttt...

**Malchior**: Shut it. -mutter- Well that's it for now, so don't forget to review after you're down.

* * *

**Terms/moves**:

**Wild Fury**: 51 raise his hands up and slashing at his opponent, rapidly, and can cause lots of pain and some blood lost.

**Zzzhocking Pain**: 51 can summon a large amount of electrical current from his body and shock people, who touch him, giving them a shock and possible give burns to things and opponents.

**Zzzhocking Fury**: 51 slashes at his opponent as he already summon electrical current.

**Ten Pound Hammer**: Zeke simple punch his opponent in the stomach and then grab a hold of their neck, which either hand, throw him/her to the side or do "Fist Shot".

**Fist Shot**: Zeke hold his opponent by the neck and shoot out his steel fist like a cannonball as he let go of his neck or he can just fired at his opponent's stomach. His fist came back to his arm cannon.

**Ten Ton Hammer**: It's basically like ten pound hammer, but Zeke use his cannon arm and after he take hold of his opponent by the neck, he fired his cannon arm, making his opponent fly start toward ships, mountains, or building.

**Saru-Dageki**(Monkey Strike): First Jessie slam Lei Kun in her opponent's stomach, then slam the end of her staff against the opponent's chin and kick him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him/her and some pain.

**TogeKon**(Stinging Scorpion): She basically slam the end of her staff on the opponent's foot, making the person grab his/her foot, then she repeat it with the other foot, making them let go of the and grab it, and finally she finish up with a swift slam against the opponent's stomach forcing them to fall backwards or send into the air.

* * *

**Bio**:

**Name**: "Cannon Arm" Zeke

**Age**: 31

**Position**: Shipwright

**Bounty**: 39 million beli

**Appearance**: Zeke is about 5' 7 1/2", is bold headed, have dark tan, have black eyes, is extremely muscular, his right arm is real and his other arm is real tell it get to his elbow, which basically a cannon with a metal claw-like hand. He wears a pair of metallic boots, leather pants, and a red vest.

**Bio**: He once was one of the top shipwright the government have ever seen, but he and his team of shipwrights was killed after a high-ranking caption try to destroy the whole team for messing with his only love, his ship. After the death of his team and lost of his left arm, he begin to drank a lot and begin to become depress, but one day, the caption came in his bar and was about to get drunk, when Zeke wake up and slam his fist in his face. He then walk away, very pissed, to found out that the government let the man lived. A few weeks later, he came back and killed the man and his crew with his new arm he built.

**Dreams**: To help rebuilt the government and to become more stronger.

**Weapons**: His fist and his cannon arm that's runs on alcohol, that also kills the pain of used of the arm.

**Name**: Number 51

**Age**: 5 (real human age is not known.)

**Position**:

**Bounty**: 42 million belli

**Appearance**: He have long, spiky, orange hair, and orange body hair, green skin, black eyes, sharp claws both his hands and feet, have sharp fangs, and is extremely muscular, and he only wears a pair of ripped, orange short.

**Bio**: Number 51 was one a human being, who used to lived on the street, but he read some info that said he would be given a chance to make money and have a place to live as well as three meals a day. However, it was all a lie to change him into a freak, trying to make a better soldier, but instead they made a living killing machine.

**Dreams**: To destroy the Government and to destroy the man who creature him and his people under his conman.

**Weapons**: Claws and body.

* * *

**O****n the next chapter of The Path of War and Love...**

**Karai: Hey fatboy, bet you a case of donuts that I'll kick your lard ass!**

**Honda: I'M NOT FAT!!**

**Tessai: You're pretty skilled, but you don't have any ****strength.**

**Roy: Like you have any real ****strength.**

**Gwen: Damn. I'm almost out.**

**Ken: Same here, senorate.**

**A Blind Fighter, The Blaze, and Two Marksman Walk into Bar...ehh...I mean Battle.**

**Malchior: You got to be kidding me.**


	10. A Blind fighter, The Blaze and Two

**One Piece: The Path of War and Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**Mini-story:**_ Komadori wake up from the other night and walk away, leaving Sutakasai tired up to bedpost, smirking, thinking that was fun._

**A Blind fighter, The Blaze and Two Marksmen Walk into bar...eh I mean Battle

* * *

**

Draco raise a brow as he look at the room, noticing that walls were cover by an old, but beautiful mosaic. He take note of each picture and blink at it. _What the hell?_ He thought as he noticing a large black dragon-like creature standing on top of a mountain, holding two katana as he facing a giant of a man, wearing black gi, holding what look to be a large, black claymore as his body was on flames.

"Why are you stopping?" Marik ask as he glaring at the captain, who was deep in thought, so the king decide to wake up Malchior, by poking his ass with a spear.

"What the hell?!", Malchior shouted as he jump and grab his butt, rubbing it as he glare at the king.

"Thought you needed a wake up call.", he answer as he glare at Draco, then walk pass him.

"Fine, I'm awake,", Malchior mutter and follow the king, "but next time splash some water on me." _What the hell is with that art._ He thought to himself as the two of them walk down the hallway _I never seen the mosaic, but for some reason, I seen it before._

_-somewhere in the castle-_

The sound of bloody scream were heard as well as sound of metal hitting against each other, then the sounds of Tarkatans' bones breaking, thanks to the Elite Four.

"This is a waste of time.", said the one with the black flames, slashing one of his opponents as the creature hissed in pain and dead on the spot, "Can't we just finish them off now?"

"Why do you want to do that, tiny?", ask the other swordsman as he make a deep slash into a Tarkatan's body, making him fall to the floor, "Ain't you enjoying yourself?"

"Will you two quite.", shouted the whip user said as he weapon wrapped around one of Tarkatan's body and used it to make the creature hit it's comrades, then pulled on his weapon, freeing the creature, "I'm trying to keep my mind in the battle."

The unarmed man sigh after he punch his foe into the wall, causing it to hit the wall, breaking it's bones, "Dod! Adul! Mrgotx! Let's just finish them, and get back to our job."

"Agree.", said the whip user as uneasy, white aura form around his body. The aura slowly change in the forms of flower petals as it seem to swirl around him, slowly ripping the cloak as the aura grow stronger, to show a long, red hair, light weight man, who was wearing a black slippers, white pants, and blue gi with white sleeve, and a rose print on the back. He hold up his torn whip as the petals seem to move over it.

"Finally, someone with some brain.", said the short swordsman as a black aura around him. The aura slowly form into black flame, slowly burning away his cloak, to show a black, spiky hair, green eyes man with a tattoo of a black dragon, wrapped around his right arm and he was wearing black boots, black pants, black muscle shirt, and a white head headband. His aura seem to grow brighter around the tattoo, making it seem like it was moving, seeming it was growing at the opponents

"Fine, Cronlik.", said the other swordsman as a golden aura form around his body, changing into what seem to be lightning as his slowly slowly eaten away, showing reddish-brown hair, black eyes, well-built man and he was wears white pants, blue shirt and white shoes. He point his blade at their foes as the aura seem to make the sword larger.

"Good.", Cronilk said as a blue aura form around his body, making holes in his cloak, showing greenish-black hair, black eyes, and is somewhat muscular man, wearing green pants, white under shirt, black shoes, and a red jacket, "Now let's take care of them.", he raise both his fists as the aura charge around them.

"Kagon Retsuzanshi!"

"Jaō Ensatsu Kokuryūha!"

"Tameshi No Ken!"

"Renshā!"

In a split second the room was fill with screams of pain and death as well as the aura of the four men and the bodies of the falling enemies.

"That was easy.", Dod said as he put away his sword and look at the damage.

"A little too easy.", Adul said as he rolled his thorn whip and place them on his belt.

"Look, their were weak morons.", Dod growl as he glare at the whip user, who was very calm, "So of course their going fall down with our might."

"You're maybe right, Dod,", Cronilk said as he face the dark hallway and begin to walk into it, "but this isn't over just let."

"He's right.", Mrgotx mutter as he slide his sword in the sheath that was behind him and follow his leader.

"I agree.", Adul said as he walk into the darkness of the hallway, with Dod follow behind, "Beside I think this was just to tired us out."

"Man, why do you guys have to be such downers." Dod ask as he watch their reach for the door and open it, to find Jeanne and Cleo, waving at them. "I think I found the promise land.", he answer as the other three sweat dropped and sigh.

_Baka._

_-On the battlefield-_

"Hey fat boy," Karai said as she stand there with a calm look on her face, "I bet you a case of donuts that I'll kick your lard ass."

"I'M NOT FAT!!", Honda yelled as he was about to palm her downward, but he missed her as she step out of the way and grab a hold of the arm, using it to flip as she kick him in the face, then landed behind.

"Maybe I should of made it two cases.", she said to herself with a slight smirk, listening to the large man turning around, and Karai got into stance waiting for him to make his move.

Honda growl as he look at the blind girl and with surprise speed he grab a hold of her by the waist, "You might want to know my body is 3 percent of body fat.", then he squeeze her body, making her gasp.

_He not kidding._ Karai begin to struggle from hold, _I feel like a hippo is tried to crush me._

Honda smirk as he look at her, "Couonpa Tosu!", then toss her over his shoulder, hearing Karai's body hit the ground. "How does it feel to face a powerful sumo?", he ask as he slowly turned around, only to find Karai standing, she was standing on top of three Tarkatans, panting lightly.

"To tell you the truth,", Karai face him and smile some as she rubbed her arms, "I'm not impressed." _First time I ever face a sumo...this should be fun._

_-the other side of battle-_

The sound of clashing metal was heard, then both Tessai and Roy sent flying to the ground leaving their weapon to the ground.

"You're pretty skilled," Tessai said as he slowly stand up, glaring at Roy, who was laying on the ground, "but you don't have any strength.", them he grin as he walk toward Roy, picking up his weapon on the way.

"Like you have any real strength.", Roy mutter as he set up, looking at the man carrying a zanbato.

"This is true strength." He answer as he raise his large blade over his head and slam it down, trying to crush Roy.

"This is not real strength.", Roy said calmly as his legs push on the blade, then with a quick thrust from the muscle, he force the huge sword off him and the quickly he rolled away, then kick Tessai in the knee, making him cry in pain and fall to the ground. Roy used this chance to quickly move over to his weapon, turning around whipping his guan doa, just in time to block a Tarkatans' blade and quickly thrust the arrow head into it's body.

"Kei Gachan!", yelled Tessai's voice, then Roy was send across the field. "I have real strength.", Tessai said as he raise his blade over his shoulder, glaring at the man that was slowly got up.

"You have no idea what is power.", Roy mutter as he push off the ground, and glare at him.

_-On the __front line__-_

"There's way too many of them.", Gwen shouted as she was in her hybrid form, in the air, and string five arrows, then fire them, "Orion Kurasuta!", piercing five Tarkatans' necks, as well as forcing them to hit piercing the field.

"I know.", Ken replied as he reload his shotgun, but right before he could fire his gun, a Tarkatans came at him, slashing at the sniper, who was busy blocking the blades with his shotgun as it spins in his hands, _Thanks god that Father Evergreen teach me how to protect myself when I'm running low on ammo,_ then he lean back as he aim his firearm and fires, making the creature's head explode. "I'm going to need a shower after this.", he mutter as his face and most of his body was cover in green blood.

"Tell me again why where here and not trying to explode the whole castle?" she ask as she piercing another Tarkatans' necks, killing them on the spot.

"The captain said so.", Ken said as he fired another around into the mecha minotaur, making it explode, sending Steves and Tarkatans, that was fighting around the mecha , into the air and hit the ground, but most of the Steves landed on top of the creatures, impaling them with their spears.

_-back at the castle-_

_This was too easy._ Jeanne sign as she look at her word on Adul and Mrgotx, who both look like they went to hell and back, thanks to her skills.

"Why are you complaining?", Cleo ask as she set down on top of Cronlik, who look like he was out, and hold Dod's face, inches away from her lips, "You normal enjoy fighting."

Jeanne turn around and begin to sign, _Just hurried up and finish him._

"I know. We have to finish our job for Lord Asmodeus." Cleo said as she rolled her eyes and lean in, then kiss the man as his eyes widen, panting hard. She break the kiss and whisper, "Mouseppun." then let go of Dod, watching him hit the for as his eyes rolled in the back of his head. "There. I'm done.", she mutter as she got up, wiping her mouth after she spit to the side.

_About time._ Jeanne thought as she walk toward the door behind her, then she sign, _Let's get going._

"Fine.", she mutter as she follow her out of the room and thought, _A shame we couldn't finish the job._

_-back at the __battlefield__-_

"KyoGachan!", Honda shouted out loud as he crashing down on Karai, but at last second, she rolled herself out of the way, dodging the sumo and the flying debreed as Honda hit the ground.

"You got to do better then that, chubby", She said as she stand up, cross her arms as she face Honda.

"You want something better,", Honda growled as his brow was twinging, raising himself from the dirt and rush at her with both hands raise, "Then you should try this! Hyaku Hira Dageki!", then he stop as he begin to rapidly palm strike her, with both hand.

At first, it look like she could dodge every palm strike, moving from left to right as well, but for some reason, a couple of the palm strike hit her, cause her to gasp in pain and send her to the ground. _What the hell happen?_ She thought to herself as she feel the sumo pick her up.

"Thanks for helping me stretching my legs.", Honda said as wrapped his arms around her, looking down at her, "Now I get a three extra bowls of rices.", then he raise his head back, "Sugoi Gachan!"

_I'm not going to end here. _She thought as she know what going to happen next, and struggle against the man trying to free herself from the sumo's grasp, I got to survive..._I got to..._, she stop as a small smile came, _That's it! I almost forgot._ then her body went limp as Honda slam her head against his.

"So that I have to end this.", he answer as he drop her to ground and turn around, smirking, "Let's meet in the next life.", and walk away from the blind girl.

"Is that it?", Karai voice ask, making Honda slowly turning his head around, finding her slowly raising from the ground, "Is that all you have fat ass?", then she wiping her blood off her forehead, smirking some.

_-Back with Roy-_

Roy got into a defense stance as he watch Tessai, who rush toward him and shouted, "Kei Giri!", and he slash at The Blaze, but he block the attack, though the force of the attack made Roy skid back. "If you planning to make me tired by blocking my moves, you have a long wait.", Tessai said as he rush at Roy again, raising his zanbato over his shoulder.

_Too easy._ Roy thought as he look at his opponent and smirk, holding his weapon from the middle and the arrowhead, turning his guan dao into a three section staff, then spin the other end as he get in stance.

_What is he planning?_ Tessai ask himself as he was only a few feet away from Roy, _It doesn't it matter. I'll kill him no..._ he cut out of thought as he sent back, feeling the sharp pain in his left shoulder. _What the hell was that._

"Shiiku Hinote.", Roy said as his weapon return to it's normal form and point the blade down as blood dip out of the arrowhead, "Ready to give up?"

"Oh no.", Tessai said as he slowly stand up, "It's just starting to get fun."

_-at the __front line__-_

"Damn.", Gwen mutter as she reach behind her, pulling out one of the few arrows she had left, "I'm almost out.", then she let it fly, sending it into the stomach of one of the Tarkatans.

"Same here, senorita.", Ken mutter as he fired his last bullet destroying one of the last mecha minotuar, then slide the firearm in his back holster and quickly pulled out his revolvers and begin to fired at the creatures that coming at him, making holes in their heads and chests.

"Then what do we do?", Gwen ask as she firing her last arrow, piercing one of the creatures' head.

"We do what we can.", he answer as he turn his head, glancing at her and quickly point his gun, firing two bullets, killing two of the Tarkatans, "And keep you're eyes open."

"Fine.", she mutter as she then push the bow up, in a defense stance and swing it at a on coming Tarkatans, who was send flaw back, but her bow break in her hands, "Damn."

"Hey kid. Catch", shouted one of the soldier, making Gwen turning around, and catch two short swords, then she turn around blocking the blades that was coming at her and slash Tarkatans that was coming at her.

"What the hell...", she mutter to herself, looking at the blades and blink, _How did I known how to do that? _Just then a gun shot was heard, waking herself up just in time to get cover in green blood and to find a headless Tarkatans, who just fall on it's back.

"What did I said before, senorita!", Ken shouted at her as he reload both his firearms as he dodge the enemies.

"Damn it, Ken!", Gwen growled as she quickly slash at Tarkatans that come at her, "You could of shot me!"

"I could never shot you.", Ken said as he kick one of the creature in the chin and fire at it's chest, killing it like it was nothing.

"You could of!", She shouted as she swing both swords, slashing at the creatures as they come at her.

"But I didn't.", the sniper mutter as his revolver fire a single bullet, killing three of the creatures that was rushing toward him.

"but you could of!", Gwen shouted as her body quickly form feathers and a pair of white wings grow, then take off, dodging the creatures before they could killed her.

"Will you two stop fighting each other.", shouted one of the soldiers as he stabbed one of the creature that came at him.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!", Gwen shouted from her spot, dealing with the Tarkatans that was around her.

"What she said!", Ken replied as his eyes narrow, then with out warning, he flip the Jackals in hit the handle of the weapons against one of the creature as he fire his guns behind him, killing two of the Tarkatans that was coming at him.

_-back in the castle-_

"You got to be kidding me.", Malchior mutter as he enter a new room, finding another mosaic, much like the other one, but unlike the other mosaic, this one have the black dragon creature fighting an army of nothing more then golden armer, with a shadow figure that seem to laugh out loud as flames seem to come out of it mouth. Behind the dragon-like figure was another dark figure, wearing black armer, crossing his arms as he watch the battle and four ghost like figures was above the dragon-like figure, watching the battle.

One was a long neck blueish-white, serpent-like dragon with 12 glowing balls, circling around it; another figure look like a huge flaming bird, some would call the figure a phoenix, who seem to enjoy the chaos; the one beside the bird was what some would called a large white tiger looking down at the battle; and finally the one look much like a large turtle with a snake like neck, looking at the battle.

"What is it with you and painting?", Marik mutter as he walk pass Malchior, but stop as Draco grab his shoulder.

"Tell me what with these mosaic.", Draco said as he narrow his eyes.

The king sigh as he turn around, "These mosaic were the painting of an old, mad man.", he look at Draco, slightly growling, "He said that Mars, give him a viston of a choose one of four great beast, who will face against a creature of pure darkness."

Malchior blink and let go of the King, then ask, "Who was this mad man?"

"My grandfather.", he replied as he turn around and walk away from him, "Now are you coming or not?"

"I'm coming.", Malchior mutter as he walk toward the room, deep in thought, _Ok...this is just weird. What does Mars have to do with those four? And what with those two figures? God...Too many riddles to solve in this world._

_-back with Karai-_

"Hyaku Hira Dageki!", Honda shouted as his arms were moving at great speed, trying to palm strike Karai, cut she just smirk as she bob back and forth, dodge each and every strike.

"Is that all you got?", the blind girl ask as she quickly set up and give him a quickly smack him on the forehead with his two fingers, causing the sumo some pain, "Or are you going to fight me like a true warrior, fatty?"

"I don't see a true warrior.", he replied as he lightly growl, raising his right hand, "Just a little pest.", then he was about to slap her, but at less second, she dodge by leaning back, as well as she raise her right leg, kicking Honda's chin, sending him into the air.

"Wrong answer.", Karai mutter as she set up, then she jump up in the air, with both fists ready, "Now get ready to see what this little pest can really do. Roze Renda!", then she let out a barrage of punches that were so fast, it were blur.

_-back with Roy-_

"Kousa Giri!", Tessai shouted as he slash downward and side-to-side, making a cross slash at Roy, but Roy take a couple of steps away, before the large sword could touch him, then Roy point his blade down as he hold his weapon in both hand, smirk to himself. Roy quickly take two steps forward as the other end of his weapon move over to his shoulder, then he kick the blade upward, cause the pole weapon to spin, as he run toward Tessai, who quickly raise his zanbato and shouted, "Kei Giri!", swinging his blade at Roy, but he was to slow then he cried out in pain, as blood gash from a large crest moon shape slash.

"Akashou Giri.", Roy said, standing behind the Be Header as his blade was dipping blood and smile as he heard Tessai's sword hit ground, breaking into a thousand of pieces, "Look like I win."

"No...you didn't.", Tessai said as he slowly get up, holding his wound, taking off his shirt and used it as a make-shift bandage, then he growl at Roy, who just stand there, not looking at Tessai.

"You shouldn't move.", Roy mutter as he shut his eyes, listening to the man as he rush toward him.

"Nibai Inpakuto!", Tessai shouted as he was about to punch him with both his fist, but Tessai fall to the ground coughing out loud, then pass out on top of his broken blade, then without warning Honda came falling down on top of the 'Be Header'.

"I told you.", he mutter as he turned around and walk over to the two, then look at the sumo, smile some as he notice he was cover in second degree burns. "I take it you had fun?", he ask as he glance up noticing Karai moving toward them.

"You could say that.", she replied as she pulled some white bandages from her holster and begin to wrapped it around her left hand as it was cover in first degree burns, _Though, next time I'm wearing protected, before using that move._

"Will you two shut it and help us!", shouted Gwen and Ken as they were busy with a group of Tarkatans.

"I guess we could help them out.", Karai said as she start to bandage her other hand.

"True.", Roy replied as he walk toward them with her weapon over his shoulder, watching his sister at work with the swords she was using. _Yeah...she my sister._ he thought as he smirk then he thrust his guan dao into one of the creature's back, then pulled his weapon out, as it hit the ground, after it's arms falling off, thanks to Gwen. "Oi...Karai, you want me to have all the fun, or are you going to take a...", he cut off and duck as Tarkatans' head came flying toward him, "Hey! Watch it!"

"What wrong?", Karai ask with a smirk as she stand over a headless body, "Having problems keeping your eyes open?"

_-back in the castle-_

"What do we have here?", Cleo ask as she stand in front of a door, looking at Harry, who raise his arms at her, Ayame, who fox ears and tails was showing, slightly growling as she hold her her scythe, and Orez, who was holding his twin dao.

_Just some toys we can play with and break. _Jeanne signed as she stand behind them, holding her sword with other hand.

"True.", Cleo said as she giggle lightly, then smirk as she point her parasol at Orez, "And it look like my favorite play thing is still a live."

Orez growl out loud as he was about to rush at Cleo, but he stop as Harry raise his hand in front of the boy. "Don't let her get under your skin.", he whisper as Harry glare at Cleo.

"But I know I can take her.", he said as he glare at Harry.

"That might be true,", Ayame mutter as she turn around, facing Jeanne, getting ready for anything, "but that's not you're job."

"Then what's my job?", Orez ask in a quite tone as he glance at the two women.

"What do you think it is?", Harry mutter as he look at his opponent, "Find and save the princess."

* * *

**Malchior**: Well, that's it for now. -smile after he finish off his Dr. Pepper- Man, it took too long for me to write this chapter. -sigh and sweat dropped- I hate writer block.

Jack: Though it didn't help when you went to see Dark Knight and Hellboy II.

**Malchior**: Hey! It help me out with a few ideas. -glance around and smile-

Jack: Yeah...in two to three arcs from now!

**Malchior**: -sigh and shake his head- There no pleasing that ero-bird. -open another Dr. Pepper and gulp it down- Anyhoo, before we get down to business, I like to say that I watch the Dark Knight, not because it was Heath Ledger's last great work. I went to watch the movie, because I enjoy watch Batman. Not to say he didn't do a great job on The Joker, I just think Jack Nicholson did a better job as The Joker.

Jack: Ummm...did you really need to say that?

**Malchior**: No, but I just want to make it prefect clear, cause I'm sick and tired of telling everyone the reason I when to seen it.

Jack: Oi...-shake his head and sigh-

**Malchior**: -rolled his eyes and finish the Dr. Pepper, then toss the bottle over his shoulder and hold up paper work, tossing them on the desk- Now we got that out of the way, let's get down to business.

Jack: Good. -look at the author- You're going to start with Elite Four, right?

**Malchior**: Yeah...-rubbed his head and grin- First off, if you have no clue where I came up with the Elite Four...Well, all I have to say is, where have you been? Under a rock or something? -Chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head- You well most likely find out where I came up with them, if you have watch Cartoon Network on 2002 you would figure out, and if you still don't get it, look it up Shonen Jump, and their attacks are the same as the ones I basic on. Second off, I like to point out their name's of the Elite Four, came from the pen name of four authors that have help me out at times, though I mixed and cut some of their letters around, and I also pick each one of them to be in this form, cause each one of them remind me a bit of the characters I basic them off.

Jack: Hehehe...sorry guys, but if you think about it, he have a good point.

**Malchior**: Now, on to telling you guys where I got the ideas for Honda and Tessai. -yawn- Well, like I said in the last chapter, I'm a big gamer and I got the idea for Honda off Street Fighter. I thought it would be cool to have my idea of him on my fic.

Jack: Hehehe...sumos...you got to enjoy their spirit, though I wish they have better taste in clothes

**Malchior**: We all do. -rolled his eyes and smirk- Now as for Tessai...I was going with a Sanosuke with him, but it somehow change on me for some weird reason.

Jack: It always happen with that baka. -he mutter as he slap his wing against his author-

**Malchior**: Oi...-rolled his eyes and sigh- The next thing I need to talk about is the mosaic. -grin as he shut his eyes- I just wanted to give you a small taste of what to come in the near future.

Jack: Though not to near. -he said as the parrot jump off the author's shoulder and landed on the desk-

**Malchior**: And finally, I like to end this with a simple question. Should Gwen have trick arrows?

Jack: That's it? -look at the author-

**Malchior**: Yup. -shut his eyes as he pushed a button, then 'It's my Life' was played in the background, then the parrot rolled his eyes and fly off- Well, thanks for reading this chapter, so don't forget to review.

* * *

**Moves**:

**Couonpa Tosu**(Sonic Toss): Hodna grab a hold of an opponent's waist and throw his foe behind him, making the opponent hit the ground hard.

**Kei Gachan**(Strong Slam): He swing his zanbato, slaming it side against his opponent's side.

**Mouseppun**(Deadly Kiss): A kiss that is poisonous to anyone that kiss Cleo. However, her kiss didn't work on her caption and love.

**Hyaku Hira Dageki**(Hundred Palm Strike): Basical hundred palm strikes against an opponent body, making the foe weak. The movement of this techique is so fast that it just look like a blur, until Honda finish the last strike.

**Sugoi Gachan**(Great Slam): Honda grab a hold of an opponent and slam his head against the opponents, causing black out and/or great pain.

**Kei Giri**(Strong Slash): Tessai swing his zanbato from side to side, slashing his opponent's stomach.

**Shiiku Hinote**(Raising Blaze): Roy quickly turn his Guan dao to it's three section staff form and take hold of the middle piece and the end with arrow head as he spin the other end, then he let go of the middle piece, launching the the blade at his opponent.

**Roze Renda**(Rose Barrage): Karai first start up by giving a quick and hard kick to her opponent's chin, sending her opponent in the air and then she jump up, giving her opponent quick and hard barrage of punches all over her/his body, causing possible burns, much like Roze Binta, then she landed on the ground as her opponent crush to the ground.

**Kousa Giri**(Cross Slash): Tessai quickly swing his weapon up and down, and side-to-side, forming a cross like slash, cutting anything and everyone in the way.

**Akashou Giri**(Bloody Crest Slash): Roy hold the weapon in his hand and point the blade end toward the ground, then took two step forward as the weapon slowly move to his shoulder and then he kick the blade upwards as he begin to spun it and rush at his opponent, then at the last second, he slash upward with great speed, making a large bloody slash in a shape of a crest moon.

**Nibai Inpakuto**(Double Impact): He punch with both fists at the opponent, causing a great deal of pain and cough up blood.

**Bio**:

**Name**: Honda "The Mountain"

**Age**: 24

**Position**: Cook

**Bounty**: 50 million beli

**Appearence**: He is 6' 1 1/2", have short, black hair in a topknot, look very overweight, his arms are very muscular, light tan, and have a tattoo of his face that make him look like a demon. He normally wears a red yukata, black belt, wooden sandles, and a red loincloth.

**Bio**: Honda came from a family of sumo wrestler, who train him at a very young age. However, he didn't really care for fight. He just want to cook many different kinds of food for people, just to see them happy and too known he help them with their body. His mother love the idea, but his father disagree with the plan. He wanted him to follow the family work, because he can see great skill and power in Honda. So he force him to trained, hoping the idea will get out of his head. When he turn 18, he took on his first tournament and won it, he race home to show his family how he did, only to find that his home was burn to the ground, with marines covering the area, thinking that they burn his home. He rush at them, killing everyone of them with out them getting a free shoot at him. He may look like a fat man, but he is incredibly strong, great reflexes, great speed, great agility, and have extarmelly great stamina.

**Dreams**: To help rebuilt the government after, taking them down from the bottom and work his way up.

**Weapons**: Body

**Name**: Tessai "The Be Header"

**Age**: 21

**Position**: Firstmate

**Bounty**: 38 millions

**Appearence**: He is about 10' 3". have green eyes, flaming red hair, a dark tan, and is extremely muscular. He wears a black pants pair of pants, sandles, and a hawaiian shirt.

**Bio**: He was once a bodyguard to a very powerful crime boss, however the crime boss and most of his parter were killed by a storm, after a large wave knock over the ship they were sailing. He been a driff on the sea for five days until Asmodeus found him and help on his feet and then he made him part of his crew, thinking he's strong enough.

**Dreams**: To follow his master and to find his place in the world.

**Weapons**: Zanbato and fists.

**O****n the next chapter of The Path of War and Love...**

**Cleo: How about a kiss, handsome?**

**Harry: Sorry to disappoint, but if I kissed you, then I'll be dead. More ways then one.**

**Ayame: Well you stop signing and say something!**

**Blades of Poison and Silent**

**Malchior: Marik, you better let me take care of that man.**

**Marik: Hell no! That man is mine!**


	11. Blades of Poison and Silent

**One Piece: The Path of War and Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**Mini-story:**_ Komadori walk pass people smile at him, waving toward the new mayor, who just rolled his eyes and head toward the __church__, humming to himself._

**Blades of Poison and Silent

* * *

**

Malchior and Marik walk down the hallways tell they reach large black wooden door. Malchior reach the knob, but Marik grab a hold of his wrist and shake his head, "It's a trap."

"Great.", Malchior mutter as he dropped his hand away from him and watch as the king move over to a huge painting of a woman, with long, brown hair, setting on a large red throne, "What now?"

"Just be quiet and follow.", Marik mutter as he pulled on the painting frame, showing a secret passage.

"Fine.", Draco mutter as he walk toward the king, "But I better not get crush by a rolling boulder or fall into a pit of snakes."

"That what would of happen when you open the door.", Marik walk in, follow by Malchior, who sweat dropped and rolled his eyes, as he place a hand on his katana, just in case something come at him.

_What wrong with these people?_ Draco thought as he glare at the king, "So, do you mind telling me how Asmodeus got into your castle?"

"He got in by poison and silent,", The king mutter as they move down the secret hallway, "but he took the castle with flames and speed."

"Meaning, he took on everyone by himself?", Malchior ask as his breath become heavy as beads of sweat from under his breath.

"No." the king said as he slide his hand on the wall, feeling for something, "He had help, but that man did something that no one could of done in the longest time.", he stop as he found what he was looking for and push the brick into the wall, making the wall open up, forming a narrow pathway.

_Great, another one._ He thought as more beads of sweat goes down his face, "And that is?"

"Take the castle.", Marik said as he squeeze the spear in his hand, "It been three hundred years sense the castle was took over, and he'll going to pay for break that record."

Malchior sigh as he forward the man and mutter, "Let go of that pride before it becomes your death."

"Bite me, pirate.", the king said as he keep moving as he give Draco the bird.

"I don't bite trash.", Malchior mutter as he shut his eyes, breathing harder, "Just make sure you remember what we agree on, or you will get it."

"Like you could do anything to me.", Marik said with a smirk as he keep move forward.

_You be __surprise._ Malchior thought to himself as sweat goes down his face and breath harder, _Damn...Can't they make these hallways any smaller!_

_-at the other side of the castle-_

"Why don't you two lovely ladies let us pass and we won't have to hurt you.", Harry said with a smile.

"And he used the term, 'lovely ladies' loosely.", Orez mutter, earning him a quick smack against the back of his head, thanks to Harry.

"Sorry but we have our orders.", Cleo said as she hold her parasol on her shoulder and look at the two.

"Well, we have our orders.", Ayame said as she glare at Jeanne, as blue fireballs form around her, "Move or you get burnt.", Jeanne just shrug and begin to sign with her free hand.

"I totally agree.", Cleo said with a nod to her friend and smirk, "You have a big mouth, fox girl.", which make Ayame hiss as her flames grow large.

"Ayame, calm down.", Harry said under his breath as the flames so goes out, "Now follow my lead, and Orez when you see an opening, take it and disappear."

"What are you planning?", Cleo said as she glare at the two.

"One of the oldest magic tricks that been done to death.", he replied with a smirk as he raise his hand up, then throw down six smoke pellets, covering most of the room in in blue smoke. The sound of footsteps was heard, as well as a door open.

"You think you can fool us with this stupid trick.", Cleo yelled as she rush toward the smoke with the sound of blade sliding out a scabbard as well as the sound of Jeanne's footsteps.

"I say you did.", Harry mutter as sound of a someone hitting hardwood, as well as the sound of a metal be hit by metal. Once the smoke clear, Harry was leaning against the door, looking down at Cleo was laying on the floor as Jeanne was busy blocking the chain weighted that Ayame was swinging at her.

"What happen?", Cleo ask under her breath as she rubbed her forehead, trying to figure out what happen.

"Oh, I just made a kid disappear", Harry answer as he smirk and turn his head, watching, the battle between the other ladies, "And my lovely assistant should make your disappear."

"Kitsune-bi!", Ayame shouted as a blue huge fireball came straight at Jeanne, sending her into throw the wall, making a huge hole and force her into the next room, then Ayame rush into the room, start to swing her chain again.

"I think she understand the basic of magic tricks.", Harry mutter to himself as he turn his head back to Cleo to find her standing up, but also found her pushing her parasol underneath his chin.

"Karen-Ikkyou!", Poison Lips shouted as she open her parasol, pushing Harry up in the air and quickly pulled on the handle showing a hidden iaito, planning to impale him with the blade, but for some reason, Harry didn't fall down.

"I been wondering what with your umbrella,", Harry said, making Cleo look up, to find the dowser, hanging upside, much like a spider and smiling sadly at her, "Now I know it was nothing more the a sheath and sword."

"You sound disappointed."

"I am.", Harry said as he watch her resheath her weapon and put the parasol on her shoulder, "I was hoping it was a gun of some sort.", then he swing down and landed a few feet away from Cleo.

"I'm so sorry.", Cloe said as she open her parasol, spinning it around as she move toward him with a sly grin, "How about a kiss, handsome?"

"Sorry to disappoint,", Harry said as he get in a defense stance, "but if I kissed you, then I'll be dead.", his eyes narrow, watching her moves, "More way then one."

"Hmmm...Someone have a girlfriend.", Cleo said as she took hold of the handle of her parasol, then she quickly rush and slash him. "Ryuuki-Jou.", she mutter as she slide her blade back into her parasol and smirk as she turn around as the sound of Harry hitting the floor was heard, finding him not moving from his spot. "I bet she's not as cute as me.", she said as she turn around and walk toward the next room.

"You're right.", Harry's voice said making Cleo stop as her eyes widen, "She much more beautiful."

_Impossible..._ Cloe thought as she turn around to see Harry, who was standing there, smirk at her, "How did you survived that attack?"

"A good magician never reveal his tricks.", he answer as a crystal pendulum hang out of his sleeve and raise his brow.

_-in the other room-_

"Now where did you go?", Ayame said as she look around the room, noticing there no lamps or windows to help her out, so she form a fire ball in front of her, only to fall back before the oncoming scimitar, that would of slash off her head and quickly shuffle away as the blade try to stab her, but it keep missing her by an centimeter. "Kitsune-bi!", she shouted as the fireball, that she was using for a light, at Jeanne's face, but the swordswoman quickly block the fireball.

_Hehehehe...She pretty fun. _Jeanne thought as she glance around the area, trying to find the foxgirl, _Now where did she go?_

_Damn._ Ayame thought as she was in her fox form, hiding in the shadows, _What is she? Some sort of ninja? or demon? _she close her eyes as she think for a second, _I wonder... _She open her eyes as she quickly and quietly move underneath a nearby table, when Jeanne walk toward her, trying to find her. _Where the hell did I left my kusari-gama._

_-Back with Malchior and Marik-_

"How much longer till we get there?", Draco ask with a pant and wipe his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Mars.", Marik said with a sigh and stop in front a wall and push on another block, just like before, "We're almost there.", he said as the wall beside them opened up, show a large bedroom.

Malchior blink as he look around, then look at Marik, "You do know, I like women, right?", he said with a slight grin, which earn him the tip of the king's spear's head press against his forehead, "Hey! It's a joke."

"Stop fooling around,", Marik order with a slight growl, as he head toward the door, "And get ready to set back and watch a real battle."

"Whatever you say, kingy.", Malchior mutter as he wiped his wet forehead, thinking, At less_ I'm out of that stupid hallway._ Malchior then snap out of his thought as he watch the kick down door. _Oi..._

"I welcome you both,", said a bandaged man, looking at the two men and point to Malchior with his sword, "but my welcome is mostly to you." Malchior didn't move as he look at the man and watch Asmodeus, as the man pointed his blade at Marik, "So, what bring you here? Planning to give me the keys to your armory and vault?"

The king narrow his eyes as he point his spear at the bandage pirate and replied in a dark hiss, "Go to hell."

"Moron.", he replied as he sheath his blade, looking at Marik with a sigh, "You want your daughter and your country back, but instead you have to be a bad father and a foolish king.", then he shut his eyes with a sigh, "All you cared about is your foolish pride."

"What you ask is too much.", Marik said as he growl then lean forward, getting ready to take action, once he's ready, "You might as well ask for me to give you my people's souls."

Malchior blink as he look at the king, starting to understand what's going on and then look at the man in front of the two, glaring at him, "You heard him, man. Now get out of here, before you get kick out."

"I'm going nowhere, lil man.", Asmodeus said as he shut his eyes and unsheathe his katana, "Sainokawara will make sure of that."

Malchior quickly unsheathe his swords and glance at the king who raise his spear and hit it against Draco's head, knocking him out. "This is my fight.", Marik said as he look at the bandaged man, "Don't get in the way."

"You know, I was hoping to face him.", Asmodeus said as he glare at the king, smirking some.

"Why? I'm not good enough?", Marik ask as he rush toward, planning to thrust the spear into Asmodeus' stomach, only to watch his opponent sidestep the attack and kick the man in the stomach, making him gasp in pain, and sending him down on the stone floor.

"To tell you the truth, that's part of the reason.", Asmodeus said as he look down at the man as he slowly stand up.

"And the other part?", the king glare at him as he point his spear at him.

"His name.", Asmodeus replied as he resheath his sword and smirk, "Now, how about you giving those keys I want and you can have your country back."

"I said it before, and I'll say it again.", the king growl as he point his golden spear at him, "Go to hell!! Golden Thrust!", then he thrust the spear toward Asmideus stomach, only to watch his opponent move to the side and raise both his fists.

"Moku Tokkan.", he said plainly as both his fists come straight toward Marik and begin to punch him in the side and his face. He rapidly punch the king as his arms begin to become a smoking blur.

_-Back with Harry-_

"Ryuuki-Jou! Ryuuki-Jou! Ryuuki-Jou!", Cleo shouted as she repeated dashing and slashing at Harry, only to found that Harry just stand there, with only his shirt begin to torn thanks to the Cleo's slashes. "Why won't you die?", Cloe yelled as she quickly hold of the handle of her parasol with her left hand, glaring at Harry.

"I'm a magician.", Harry ask with a slight grin as he point his pendulum at Cleo, "And we magicians face death everyday."

Cleo blink and tilt his head, "That don't make any sense.", she said as she pulled out the blade, "Kaon-Jou!", then she slashes throw the air, sending a air blade at Harry, sending him skid across the floor and hit the wall.

"Cleave lady.", Harry replied with a pant and smile weakly as his shirt fall to pieces, showing the wire that was hook up to his wrist holster was chris-cross over his torso and arms, much like chain maille.

"Is that how you survive my attacks!?", Cleo said in a surprise, but angry tone as she squeeze her parasol, watching the wire and the crystal as it unwrapped itself around Harry and quickly return to it's holster.

"Yeah.", Harry said with a slight smirk, as he watch the woman in front of him, "My Reichi Maille allow me take your hits without making any real damage.", the dowser got into stance, as he tried to figure her next move, and flown "And now you know one of my tricks..."

"So?", Cleo said as she look at him, then smirk as she remember what he said earlier, "Oh...You must be a horrible magician."

"Maybe...", Harry said as he look at the woman then smile, "But that doesn't mean I don't have a few more tricks up my sleeves...either though I don't have sleeves."

"You most likely have nothing.", Cleo said as she quickly unsheathe her sword, "Kaon-Jou!", quickly slashing in the air, sending an air blade at Harry.

"You be surprise what I can do! Reichi Dangan!", Harry said as his crystal pendulum shot out of it's holster, going straight throw the air blade, causing it to disperse, and flew toward Cleo, who quickly move out of the way, hitting the wall, piercing it.

_That was close._ Cleo thought as she look at him, watching the pendulum return to him and grin at her, _I never face a man like this...What is he?_

"Are you planning to give up?", Harry ask as he look at her and raise his brow.

She look at him and shouted, "I NEVER GOING TO GIVE UP!", then she pulled out her sword form her parasol as her parts of her past, start to build up inside her.

_-flashback-_

"Sir, I believe this lil' rat will help you out.", said a man, dress a plan black suit, holding a chain that was hooked up to a collar of a purple hair, little girl, wearing nothing more then old rags. She had a depressing look on her face as she look very weak looking, like she had nothing to eat for the last week or so.

The other man, who was wearing a butler uniform, a pair of glasses and holding a black cane, look at the young girl and the at the blacked suit man, "How much for her?"

"500 belli.", he answer with a sly grin, but the butler push his glasses up and look at him.

"500 belli is too much for a person who could dead tonight or tomorrow.", he narrow his eyes, "How about 100 belli?"

"No.", the man said as he look at him as he pulled on the chain, forcing the girl on the ground and making her cough from lack of air, "How about I knock down the price to 400 belli"

The butler sigh as he push his glasses again and coldly said, "Breaking your products isn't helping you out.", he look at the girl "How about 50 belli?"

"Out of the question!", the man shouted as he pulling out a gun, but before he could used it, a sword tip pierce into the man's throat, causing him to drop the firearm and fall on the ground.

"What? You want me to take the lil kid off your hands? Think of her as a gift?", said the butler as he pulled the blade out of his neck and slide it back into his cane, "You're so kind. My you go in peace, with knowing that the king thank you for your gift.", then he grabbed a hold of the chain, looking at the girl, "Come."

She nod and was about to leave her former master, but stop to kick him in the face, then run off to see who was her new master.

The butler laugh to himself as he take hold of her, then reach for the collar and free her, "So what's your name?"

"I'm Cleo.", she answer as she look at him.

"Well, Cleo. Let's get you home before dinner time."

_-a __twelve__ years later-_

"I don't understand why the king keep me here.", a much old Cleo said as setting on a chair, wearing a bright purple dress, and holding a purple parasol, that was a gift from the butler, which she finally learn his name was Mr. White, "No one is trying to killed him."

"That's not the point.", Mr. White said as he push up his glasses.

"Then what is?", she ask as she turn around looking at the butler.

"The point is, you have a nice place to live, three square meals a day, and all you have to do is taste the king's food.", he answer as he took off his glasses and clean them, "I say it fair."

"Fair?", she said in a sad tone, "There is no fairness in thinking, this is going to be my last meal, right before I taste the king's food. Don't get me wrong, I'm very grateful for what he and you did for me, but shouldn't I at less have a single friend?"

"What about that kid, who hang around the swordsmen?", He ask as he put on his glasses.

"You mean, Asmodeus?", Cleo ask as she ask as she look at the window, "I won't called him a friend, more like a pain."

Mr. White just laugh at her commit, "Is that why you blush around him?"

"S-shut up.", she said as she blush slightly and throw her parasol at him, only to watch him catch it.

"Dinner well be ready in a hour.", he said putting the umbrella down and head toward the door, "I suggest you get yourself ready."

_-in the kitchen-_

"Sir what are you doing?", ask one of the cooks as they all watch their king pour a red vial in a small bowl of soup.

"Just adding some favor to her meal.", the king replied as a wickedly grin form on his face. _Hehehe...Let's see if she could survive this._

"But sir, the soup is just fine.", yelled the cook as he look at the king, but back away as he feel the king's rage.

"Don't tell me what to do!", The king shouted as he take hold of the cook by the head and slam his face against the wall, killing the cook a few seconds later.

"I really wish you stop killing off your workers.", Mr. White said as he walk into the room with a light sigh.

"Don't start with me, White.", he growl and was about to punch him, but the king stop as Mr. White quickly took out his sword and press the point into the king's forehead, with this the king took a few steps back and grin weakly, "I-I'll behave."

"You better be.", Mr. White replied as he resheath his blade and sigh, "Get out of here, well I take care of the body."

"R-right...", he then walk out of the room, thinking to himself, _One of these days I'll be killing you, but for know, I'll be happy __poisoning__ your little friend._

_-an hour later-_

"Mmmm...what's in the soup?", Cleo ask White as she set at the table, enjoying her meal.

"I believe it's tomato with basil.", he answer as he came to the table, carrying a small chicken and cut into the bird, "A shame I couldn't ask the cook before he left."

"Why did he leave?", she ask as she finish her soup and held out a small plate for Mr. White to filled.

"Oh...um...He had to go, cause his mother was very sick.", the butler lied as he bite his lip, hoping the young lady doesn't learn the truth.

"Oh...I hope he'll come back soon.", she said in a sad tone as she remember how the cook treat her like a little sister and how he like to give her snacks that no one knowns about, "But who's going to take over the cooking?"

"Oh...don't worried.", the butler said with a smile, "I find a replacement. Now finish your meal or no training."

"Yessisr.", she said as she begin to eat her chicken.

_-three years later-_

"Can't believe he's gone.", said a very depressing Cleo, standing above a picture of Mr. White as tears hit the ground.

"I know my dear.", said aging king as he put his hand on her shoulder and squeeze it lightly, then sigh, "Why don't you come into my chamber to have a little talk."

"Alright, my lord.", Cleo said as she wiped her tears away.

"Good.", the king turn around and evil grin form, "It's a date.", then he walk out of the door._ I can't believe I killed that bastard before the girl dead, and with his own blade, no __at less._ He thought as he smirk and slowly walk into his room,_ I must have a heir with this woman._

_-a few hours later-_

"Stay away from me!", Cleo yelled out loud as the king pinned her to his bed and forcible kisses her, only to get knee in the crotch, then push him off.

"You...bitch...", he moan in pain as he hold his crotch and slow set up, "You should be honor...to be the bearer of my heir..."

"How dare you tried to raped me!", she yelled as she slap the king, only her hand was caught by the man with his free hand, and give her a death glare.

"I'm going to tied you dow...", he stop in mid-sentient as his let go of her and begin to breath heavy, then fall on his bed. Cleo eyes widen as she watch what happen to the old man's mouth as it begin to eat away, then she rush out of the room and quickly go to her room, then quickly run away from her home, for the last fifteen years, and head toward the forest.

_-30 minutes later-_

"Sir. I'm sad to say that your father is dead.", said a brown hair, darkly tan man with red eyes, wearing an uniform of the head guards, standing in front of a large doors.

"So, the old bastard finally kick the bucket.", said a voice behind the doors, then light chuckle was heard, "Took him long enough. How did he pass on? Someone slash his throat off? Stab him the heart? Or did he just chock on a fish bone?"

"He been poison.", the guard said as he narrow his eyes, awaiting the person to come out.

"Who did the deed, Asmodeus?", said the voice as the doors slowly open.

"I believe it was Cleo.", he answer with a depressing look on his face.

"I see.", said the bald man wearing a pair of black pants, white straitjacket, and an insane grin. His face look like someone or something clawed at it long ago, let the marks look like it still healing. "Alert the World Government.", he said as he struggle in straitjacket, "Tell them what happen and ask them to put a bounty on her head."

"As you wish sir.", the guard said as he watch the man, as he dislocate his left shoulder pulling out his arm out of the straitjacket, "You do know I could of free you, right?"

"Shut up, and obey your new king.", he said as pop his shoulder back in place and free himself from the straitjacket and smirk evilly.

"Yes sir, King Alessandro.", Asmodeus said as he walk away from the man and bit his lip. _There's something about this doesn't add up._

_-end flashback-_

_From that day, I have to live alone, __till__ I met Lord Asmodeus._ Cleo thought as she tried to slash Harry, who flip out of the way and slide away from her, then she thrust the blade toward him, who move the side, _And I'm never going to leave him or my new family._

"Oi...", Harry said with a grin, lean against the wall, "How long are we going to have this little dance?"

"Not long.", she said as a small smirk form on her face and she raise her arm up, "Ikkyou-Jou!", then both her blade and arm become a blur. Harry eyes widen as he fall to the floor, holding his chest as it was cover with many stab wounds, and glance up at the woman, who arm finally come to a stop, after the sword was thrust into the wall.

"Not bad...", Harry mutter as he set up and lean against the wall, watch her resheath her sword, glaring at him, then open her parasol.

"Make peace with yourself before I send you to the next life.", she ask as she spin her umbrella over her shoulder.

"I'm not quiet ready to go just yet.", Harry said as he cough and spit up blood, then grin as he watch the parasol place in front of his face.

"Too bad,", Cleo said as she slide her sword out of it's sheath, "cause you're not getting another chance."

_-Back with Ayame-_

"So tell me, Jeanne,", Ayame said as she move inside the shadows, looking for her weapon in her fox form, "What are you?", then without warning she jump on top of the on coming scimitar, flipping over Jeanne's shoulder as her five tails quickly smack her head, forcing the blue skin woman into the middle of the room. "Kitsune-bi.", Ayame said as dozen blue fireballs came toward her, only to missed her and move straight to the candies around the room.

_I have no clue, what you're talking about._ Jeanne sign only to watch the foxgirl change to her human form, but keeping her fox ears and tails.

"You know I can't understand you. Kitsune-bi.", the foxgirl said as she sigh and form more blue fireballs in her hands, then throw them at Jeanne as she rush her, but she blocking them with the large blade and try to slash at her, only to flip away from it and landed on top of the table, breaking it to pieces, thanks to the force, making her hit the floor and quickly stand up, rubbing her butt as if she was stab by something, then turn her head, smirk some, _There you are._

_Keep your eyes on your opponent!_ Jeanne thought as she slash downward over the foxgirl, only to missed her thanks to her rolling out of the way, then Jeanne used her blade to block the on coming chain._ Nice try._

"So, are you enjoying yourself, ninja girl?", Ayame ask as she catch the chain weight and stand in front of the blue skin woman, smirking a bit, then flip away from the on coming scimitar, then bob and weave, making sure the blade does cut her, "Or isn't a demon?"

_What's wrong with you? _Jeanne sign as she glare at her, then she rush at her with her sword raise trying to slash at the foxgirl, but she missed let again.

"I told you before, I can't understand your signing.", Ayame replied as she swing her chain at her, but missed as the blue skin girl block the attack, then he spin the chain as Ayame grin. "You know, doing this is somewhat fun.", she though as she watch the blue skin girl raise a brow, trying to figure out what she meant, "Are you just a girl who was push in a vat of chemicals, changing your skin."

_Shut up and fight, Kitsune. _Jeanne though as she growled and rush her and tried to thrust her blade into Ayame, but in last second, the foxgirl side step the sword, making it impale and stuck into the wall.

"No...that's not it.", Ayame said as she rubbed her chin and kick the blue skin girl in her stomach, only to catch it with her hand and push her away from her, forcing the foxgirl to the floor, but grin as her ears twitch "Are you a group of demons, who devour a girl's body and bound together in this form?"

_Shut up already. _Jeanne sign as she narrow her eyes, growling deeply, but quickly move away from a flying fireball.

"I told you, I can't understand you!", Ayame shouted as she stood up and begin to swing the weighted chain in a large circle over her head, "Suingu Clef!", then whipped it forward at Jeanne, wrapping it around her arm and pulled the blue skin woman off balance, as Ayame rush her opponent, hitting Jeanne's stomach with the butt of her kusari-gama, making the woman gasp in pain.

"You...bitch...", Jeanne hiss as she hit the ground, then her eyes widen as she just talk and quickly stand up and sign, _You're dead!_

"Well you stop signing and say something!", Ayame shouted as she spin the chain again and let it go, sending the weight toward the blue skin woman, who flipped out of the way and take hold of her sword, using the force to loosing it from the wall and glare at her, then give her the only hand sign everyone knowns, the bird. "Oh classy.", Ayame said as she rolled her eyes, "I guess we can ruled out that you being vampiric freak."

Jeanne her eyes narrow as she rush toward the foxgirl, slashing at her, but Ayame lean back, avoiding the blade that would of chop her head off and kick her in the side, as well as getting behind the blue skin woman.

Ayame smirk as she spin the chains as she look at Jeanne, "Now I know what you are."

"You...known...nothing...", Jeanne hissed out loud as she glare at her.

_-Back at the throne room-_

"Golden Barrage!", Marik shouted as he thrust and slash at Asmodeus, who seem to dodge every blow and quick unsheathe his Sainokawara, blocking the golden spear, then move toward the king as sparks came between both weapons, then the katana ignite in flames.

"Ryu Gekido.", Asmodeus whisper as he slash at the king's shoulder, hissing out loud as the king took hold of the shoulder, forcing him to drop his weapon. "Sorry.", the wrapped man said as the flames goes out from the sword, "I hope you didn't forget anything or loose any...", he stop in mid-sensent and turn around as he look at Draco, who was rushing toward the wrapped man, as he cross both his arms over his chest. _That technique..._

"Akuba.", Malchior said as he was only a few centimeters away from Asmodeus, planning to slash him, but the wrapped man quickly block the attack with his single sword and stand his ground, pushing Draco back.

_Where did I see that move and his name? _Asmodeus thought to himself as he watch Draco skid away from him and saw his opponent smile_ And what with smile? Why does it seem so __familiar__?_, then he turn his head to find Marik standing up, holding his weapon in his free hand as the other hold his shoulder.

"Oi pirate!", the king growl as he rush passing Asmodeus, heading toward Malchior and slam the end against his head, "Didn't I told you 'Don't get in the way.'?"

"And didn't I say I'm going to saved your ass, before your daughter become an orphan?", Draco growled at the king as he glare at the man and the two begin to argue over who will take on Asmodeus.

_This is going to be a long while. _Asmodeus thought as he sheath his sword and sigh to himself _I wonder if Cleo is having fun with her battle?_

_-back with Cleo and Harry-_

"What are you waiting for?", Harry said with a smirk, thinking of away to stop Cleo next and supposable finishing move.

"Don't think I won't.", Cleo growl as she pulled the sword back and grin some, "I just wanted you to guess when it will happen."

"Then do it.", the dowser said with a slight smirk as he raise a brow, "I promise I won't move."

"Promise?", she said as she look at him, "Why would I believe you will keep a promise?"

"I prefer to die,", Harry shut his eyes as he still smile, "then to break a promise to a woman."

"Then I guess you keep your promise", Cleo grin wicked, "Genwku-Jou", then she toss her umbrella, making it fly toward Harry, thinking he's blind, and thrust her sword into his chest, at less that what she thought would happen, but for the last second, she couldn't move. She blink as she tried to pulled back the sword, but she couldn't move, then she notice the wire that wrapped around her arms and legs.

"Reichi-Rappu.", Harry said as he grin and look at the woman.

"You said you won't moved.", Cleo hissed at the dowser.

"I said that.", he replied as he shut his eyes, "But I didn't said anything about my pendulum ."

"You bastard.", Cleo growl as she trying to free herself as well as trying to thrust her blade toward him, "I'm going to kill you."

Harry open his eyes, glaring at her, "I'm sorry, but my love won't like that. Reichi-Maki.", then the wire uncoiled itself around Cleo with great speed, forcing Cleo to spin out control, then iaito flew out of her hand and stabbed the wall.

"What the hell?", Cleo shouted as she spin at high speed and hit a wall, hard, causing her to fall back, with her eyes swirling, thinking _I'm sorry...Lord Asmodeus...My love... _then she black out.

"I win.", he mutter as he pant and lay back, smirking some as he blush slightly and thought to himself, _Now I can have my fun in the bedroom. _then he chuckle to himself as shut his eye

_-Back with Ayame-_

"So let's go over the information.", Ayame said as she was in her fox form, with her kusari-gama in her jaws, jumping out of the way as the blue skin woman slash at her, then landed on the sword and flipped over her, "You have human-like form, who have blue skin, and don't like to talk."

"Shut...up...", Jeanne hissed out loud as she try to slash downward as the foxgirl slide between her legs.

"You smell like rotten flesh, but you're not mindless.", Ayame said as the foxgirl slide into the shadows in the room and step out of the shadows in her human form, spinning the weighted chain in her left hand, then send it flying toward the blue skin woman, who dodge the attack, then the chains return to it's owner. "Plus you don't have any demonic powers. Which means you are...", Ayame was cut off as a small black ball came at her, which explode right before it hit covering the whole area up with smoke.

"Shut...up!", Jeanne hiss as she rush into the smoke screen, slashing everywhere in the smoke, trying to killed the foxgirl. The smoke screen clear showing Jeanne panting and glance around for Ayame's body, but all she could find was strands of brown hair. _Where did she go?_ she thought as she look back and forth trying to find the foxgirl.

"Now where was I?", Ayame voice said out of nowhere, making blue skin woman look around, "Oh now I remember, you are nothing more then a specter."

"Shut...up!", Jeanne hissed as she look for the foxgirl, wildly, showing that Ayame was right.

"Oh? Does the truth hurt?", Ayame's voice said above Jeanne, making her look up, finding the foxgirl setting on the rafter, smirking, "Well, I hope this hurt more!", then she jump down, keep her left leg up, slamming it against Jeanne, but the blue skin woman move away at the last second and watch as Ayame landed on the ground.

"...DIE!", Jeanne shouted as she rush and slash at her, but failed thanks to the fact the foxgirl side step it, then send her chain toward the weapon, wrapping itself around the sword, forcing it out of Jeanne's hands and hit the floor.

"You're nothing more then an ecto-parasite,", Ayame said with a smirk as the chain return to her hand "who ate the soul of a girl who most likely was hading toward the end of her life."

"I...SAID...SHUT...UP!", Jeanne hiss as she rush over to her was about to punch the foxgirl, but stop in place as she notice Ayame's weapon being cover in blue flames. The blue skin woman gulp as her eyes widen and turn around, race for her sword.

"Suingu Salsa.", Ayame said as she swing her chain toward her opponent, wrapping itself around Jeanne's torso, making her scream in pain. "You know, I feel sorry for you.", the fox girl said as she watch the blue skin woman fall on her knees to the ground, hissing in pain as smoke come out of her body, "You must meet the Grim Reaper alot over your existent."

_It can't end here. _Jeanne thought as she tried to free herself, but the making the chains tighter _I'm so close of getting what I wanted._ her body seem to wither, like she being drained of most of her body's liquids.

"Look like that body of your is finally reaching the age was suppose to be.", Ayame said making the blue skin woman turn her head, looking more like a dried up corpse, "Well, I guess I should some mercy and end this now.", then the foxgirl rush toward the blue skin woman as she raise her scythe, then pass Jeanne, forcing her opponent to hit the floor, as her body burnt, leaving nothing but ashes and a black skeletons.

Ayame turn around and look at the skeleton, noticing the were a two ribs then a normal human, the spine seem to be all twisted, like a snake wrapped around it and squeeze it, but the most noticeable thing was the snake like fangs. _I hate dealing with specter._ She thought herself as she pulled on her chain, only to watch the weighted chained hit her in the forehead, forcing her to hit the floor _I really have to work on that._

"I can't see you,", Ayame mutter as she set up, rubbing her forehead, "but I know you're here.", putting her weapon behind her, "Do me a favor and go find a priestess.", then she head toward the door, _Cause I have no skill dealing with your kind._

_'Damn...I have to go back and see him again'. _Said a female voice from the shadow as a pair of red eyes watch Ayame leaving the room. _'When I get a new body, I'll cut your throat, foxgirl.'_

_-Back at the throne room-_

"Get out of my way!", Malchior growl at the king as he glare at him.

Marik growl as he glare back, "You get out of my way, pirate!", then they both get in each other face.

"Look,", Asmodeus mutter as he watch the two as he rubbed his temple, "I just want to fight Draco."

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!!", both of them roar at the wrapped man, making him sweat dropped.

"Oi.", he mutter as he walk over to the throne and set down.

Malchior watch the man and growl as he turn his head to the king, "Marik, you better let me take care of that man."

"Hell no!", Marik roar as he point his spear at the pirate, "That man is mine."

Malchior blink then smirk, "Oh, I knew it."

"Knew what?", the king ask with a blink, then his eyes widen and tried to thrust the golden spear into the pirate captain, but Draco caught the weapon.

"Look. this is getting us nowhere.", Malchior said in a calm tone, "Pick a number from one through ten."

"What do you have in mind?", the king ask as he some how calm down and look at him.

"Pick a number from one to ten.", Malchior said as he let go of the spear.

"Five.", Marik said as he rubbed his chin.

"No. Seven", Malchior said as he begin to walk toward Asmodeus, "This fight is mine."

"Hey! Hold on a minute!", the king said as he glare at Draco, making the pirate turn around, "Best two out of three."

_How can this guy be king?_ Malchior thought to himself as he sweat dropped, "Fine."

_-somewhere in the castle-_

_"Nobody knows the trouble I've seen.."_ , Jack sing in the cage, _"Nobody knows my sorrow.."_, he stop singing as the cage begin to rock back and forth, "Hey! Cut it out!"

_Oh Jack. Do lighten up._ tiger cub said as she stop shaking the cage, _Sing something with a lil' bounce to it._

The macaw just made a look and open his beak, _"It's a small world after all..."_, he stop singing as the cage start to shake again.

_No! No! Anything but that!_ Jean roar as she keep shaking the cage.

"Alright...How about this.", Jack said as he took a deep breath, _I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts; there the are standing in a row; Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head..." Where are you __scaly__-butt?_ Jack thought as he keep singing the song.

* * *

**Malchior**: I finally finish this chapter and it took me forever to get this done. -Gulp down a two litter Dr. Pepper, after he yawn- Man, I thought I would never get it done. -chuckle weakly, then a hand smack him against his head-

Malchior: Well, it might of been sooner, if you didn't play with the Wii! -he mutter as he stand behind his author-

**Malchior**: True...-yawn and rubbed his head- Anyhoo, I guess I should tell you guys where I get the ideas for these two, women fighters.

Malchior: It would be a good idea, before you you black out. -he said after he rolled his eyes-

**Malchior**: Ok...Well, the first thing I did was to find a beautiful and bright woman, so I pick Komagata Yumi(Rurouni Kenshin), then I decide that she need to have something very deadly about her, but it was hard, because I wanted two women abilities, Kagero(Ninja Scroll(the movie)) or Setsuka(Soulcalibur III and IV) and I didn't which one to pick from, so I decide to combined all three of them, to make Cleo.

Malchior: -sigh- It took him a week to come up with that idea.

**Malchior**: Hey! Who cares how long it took me! -growled as he look at him, then sigh- Now let me tell you guys a bit about Jeanne. Well, to tell you the truth, I really didn't known where I was going with her, which was one of the main reasons it took me so long to write this, though I do know where i got her body and over all skills, Curare(Batman Beyond). So I decide to listed out everything and everyone I could think of that goes with Jeanne.

Malchior: Ayame already gone over the list. -mutter as he shut his eyes-

**Malchior**: But then one night, I was watch Stargate SG1, then it came to me, make hear like Anubis, which explain the reason of her body changing from normal human form.

Malchior: Like anyone in normal in here. -rolled his eyes-

**Malchior**: Now I just what to say two more things about this chapter. -grin as he shut his eyes- First off, Jeanne is not a copy of 'Dreamweaver' from 'Scourge of the Seas', cause she doesn't jump into people dreams and control a group of brainwashed soldiers. Jeanne is basically a ghost-like creature, that can't be destroy, who take over a person body, mostly a person who is close of take their own life, and change the person's body, as she eat the soul, making it to her own needs.

Malchior: Or an Ecto-parasite. -he mutter as he rolled his eyes-

**Malchior**: Oi...-sigh and sip his Dr. Pepper, after he open a new bottle- Now the other thing is about Ayame's flames. Her flames are mainly eat on dark magic, which is the reason Jeanne's body turn to ashes so fast. Now, the flames can't do the same to normal humans, just those who used dark magic.

Malchior: Is that it? -blink-

**Malchior**: I just have one more little thing to say. -sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck- Well, I'm having a bit of problems coming up with new attacks for Ayame. So, if anyone out there have a few ideas, send them to me. -grin- And if you do this for me, a kitten would be save, and if you don't...-blink and look at his oc, who just shrug- We're not sure what will happen, but we do know it's will be very nasty. -grin and begin to spin around in his chair-

Malchior: -sweat dropped- Well, that's it for now. Don't forget to review or I send Ero-bird to bother of your ladies oc. -smirk evilly-

* * *

**Terms/Moves**:

**Ecto-parasite** : A name that Ayame give to Jeanne, which basically mean she a ghost tick, that suck on it's host soul, till it nothing more then a empty shell.

Harry's Abilities:

**Reichi Maille**(Mystical Maille): He send his pendulum under his shirt, so no one known what happening, making it wrapped around his torso and arms, chris-cross the wires, making it much like chain maille, that can protecting himself from bullets and swords, but that doesn't mean he doesn't feel the force of the attacks. He also believe that his strenght double once he does this move.

**Reichi-M****aki**(Mystical Twister): He normally used this technique after he used Reichi-Rappu. He wrapped the wire around his opponent's body, then the wire quickly return to him, making the person spin, like a top, out of control, till he/she hit something hard.

Ayame's Abilities:

**Suingu Clef**(Swing Clef): She swing the weighted chain in a large circle over her head, and whipped it forward to her opponent, wrapping the opponent's weapon, arms, legs, or head, pulling the person to be off balance and then slash the opponent's twice with the blade in the stomach, or hit the butt of the weapon against the opponent's stomach. This technique allow her to hurt her opponent and/or possible make her opponent

**Suingu Salsa**(Swing Salsa): Basically the same as Swinging Clef, but the chain part of the weapon is cover in blue flames, causing burns as well as quick pain.

Marik's Abilities:

**Golden Thrust**: He thrush his spear into his opponent's body with a lot of power.

**Golden Barrage**: He slash and thrust the spear at high speed and force that can break throw iron.

Asmodeus' Abilities:

**Moku Tokkan**(Smoke Rush): He does quick and many strikes against his opponent with both of his fists. This can cause great pain to an opponent and it could kill an opponent if he hit the right pressure points.

Cleo's Abilities:

**Ryuuki-Jou**(Rising Passion): She take hold of her handle of her parasol and pull on it as she hold parasol, showing a it was a sword and quickly slash at her opponent and quickly slide it back in her umbrella.

**Kaon-Jou**(Heated Passion): She quickly take hold of her handle of her parasol and pull on it, slashing the air, forming a small air blade, slashing anything in it's way.

**Karen-Ikkyou**(Lovely Surprise): She push her parasol under the person's chin, then quickly open it, send the person flying, then she quickly slide her blade, impaling her opponent.

**Ikkyou-Jou**(Surprise Passion): A move that allow her move both her sword and arm at blinding speed, thrusting the blade into her opponent many times, however, she can't control her thrust all the time.

**Genwaku-Jou**(Blinding Passion): She quickly open her parasol and put it in froth of her as she make sure she have a good grab on the handle and push the umbrella, forcing it to fly over to her opponent, causing her opponent to be blind before being stab by her sword.

* * *

**Bio**:

**Name**: "Poison Lips" Cleo

**Age**: 27

**Position**: Doctor

**Bounty**: 47 million beli

**Appearance**: She's 5' 9", have blue eyes, long, purple hair, normal in a ponytail, light-built, and have a dark tan. She wears a leather collar, tight, black long-sleeve shirt, purple skirt, and leather shoes.

**Bio**: She was once a royal food tester from the day she turn six, making sure that the king will not be poison. However, the king decide to poison her, to see if she really doing her job, but somehow she didn't died from the poison. So everyday he keep trying to poison her, and each day she survived, until she turn 21. When the king decide that she would make a good mate, so he try to raped her, but once he kissed her, he die in a few seconds. She then ran away from the kingdom, stay hidden for six years, till she found Asmodeus. From that day, Cleo follow him, beginning to called him her Lord and do anything to serve him.

**Dreams**: To be with the one she loves and to become the first lady of the next world power.

**Pets**: Asp that normally wrapped around her neck.

**Weapons**: Her poison and an iaito hidden in a parasol.

**Name**: Jeanne

**Age**: Look to be 21

**Position**: Navigator

**Bounty**: 36 million bile

**Appearance**: She is 5' 10", have blue eyes, have long, white hair, have blue skin, and light-built. She wears a white, tight tank top, a mini-skirt, knee-high boots, a large cape, a face mask, silver gantlets, golden necklace and a belt.

**Bio**: Not much is known about her, but it been said that she killed everyone in her town and destroy the town, in one night, with her only using her sword and she can talk, but she hate how she sounds.

**Dreams**: N/A

**Weapons**: Body, scimitar, and gas bombs.

* * *

**O****n the next chapter of The Path of War and Love...**

**Marik: This is going nowhere.**

**Malchior: Fine! Well do you have a deck of cards!**

**Marik: How the hell is that going to help?**

**Asmodeus: I said I'm going to fight Draco.**

**Flame vs Flame**

**Malchior: Fine we doing a different way. Rock, Paper, Scissors!**

**Asmodeus: What's the name of your style, Draco?**


	12. Flame vs Flame

**One Piece: The Path of War and Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**Mini-story:**_ Komadori in tackle by the a group of kids as his eyes goes swirl, and said "...Oro..."_

**Flame vs Flame

* * *

**

"This game of yours is started to pissed me off.", Marik growl as he look at Draco.

"Don't get mad at me because you lose twenty times.", Malchior said in a calm tone, "It's not my fault you suck at this game."

"Oh yeah! I'm going to show who sucked, cause we'll playing by my rules.", the king roar as he thrust golden spear at Malchior, who side step it at the last second, and repeat it as he watch Marik rush at him.

_Why do I wish I brought some saki with me._ Asmodeus growled to himself as he lean against his arm as he watch the two.

After a few minutes of the king trying to thrust spear into Malchior, who seem to keep being one step a head of him and the spear head, Marik start to pant and look at the pirate captain, "This is going nowhere."

"Fine.", Malchior said as he put on his shades and look at Marik, "Well do you have a deck of cards?"

"How the hell is that going to help?", Marik growled, glaring at Malchior, who was just smile slightly.

"What you never thought letting the heart of the cards pick?", Malchior ask only to get the answer with a golden spear thrust toward his forehead, lucky Draco lean back, dodging the attack and take hold of the weapon, "You know a simple no would of do."

Marik growl to himself as he pulled the spear away from Draco's hands and sigh, "Let's tried that game once more."

"I said, I'm going to fight Draco.", Asmodeus growl as he watch the two playing a game, trying to figure out who's going to fight him. _I wonder if Stein Madro ever had days like this?_

_-at the Amazath-_

"I wonder how long, till the battle ends.", Jessie said as she was busy peeling potatoes, underneath Malchior's sakura tree, and toss them into a pot beside her.

"Hopeful soon.", Gar said with his shirt off as he lean against the mast and sigh as his left arm was bandage up, "I'm not sure if I'll be any help like this, dude.", he then gulp as he feel a death glare from the cook and grin weakly, "I mean, Jessie."

"Much better.", Jessie mutter as she pull out another potato and begin to peel it. "So, why didn't you kill him?", Jessie ask as she glance over her shoulder, looking at a knock out Zeke, chain down to the deck with his cannon arm busted thanks to Gar's techniques.

"I figure that death is too good for a moron like that.", He replied as he shut his eyes and sigh "Beside he used his arm to block my attack."

"Oh, and here I thought you weren't a blood thirst moron.", Kardra said as she walk out of her sickbay, carrying a huge white bag.

"Do you really think you need all that?", Jessie said to the doctor as she stab the potato, putting it in the pot and look at her crew mate.

"What? Too much?", Kardra said as she look at the two, who just nod, "Well, I guess I could loose a few things."

"Yeah, dude.", Gar said as he yawn and smile, "You don't want to fixed the whole army.", then he open his eyes to find both girls glaring at him, then gulp.

_-Back with Malchior and Marik-_

"Man, you really suck at this.", Malchior said as he rolled his eyes.

"How can I loose forty-nine times?", Marik mutter to himself and glare at Draco.

"Want to make it fifty?", captain said with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You must be cheating or something!", the king growled as he look at Malchior, who glare at the man.

"Are you calling me a cheater?", Malchior ask in a tone that could scared a demon as he glare at him.

"Well, you're a pirate.", Marik said as he glare at back, growling wildly as Draco sigh and shut his eyes.

"Fine.", Malchior said as he raise his right hand, "We're doing this a different way.", changing it into a fist as he narrow his eyes, "Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!?", the king said with a confusing look on his face.

"Yeah!", Draco said with a smirk, "Best two out of three. Win take carried of him.", he point to the bandaged man.

"I said, I want to fight him!", point to Malchior, glaring at the two men.

Marik eyes narrow and turn to Draco, "Fine. Let's play this game."

Asmodeus blink as he slapped his head, then lean back and thought. _I bet Crocodile never have to deal with this._

_-at the battle field-_

"We did it.", Ken said as he pant hard and seating on the ground, sliding one of his Jackal in his shoulder holster and spin the other revolver with his free hand, "I have to used almost all my ammo, but we did it."

"Yeah.", Roy said with an evil grin as she stand in the middle of severed, with his guan doa lean against his shoulder, as green blood drip off the blade, "A shame there wasn't anymore to fight."

"Shut up, Roy.", Gwen mutter as she rubbed her wrists, after she drop the blades and watch them turn to dust and sigh, "I guess I can't have nice things."

"I'm sure you find something that you can handle, Angel.", Ken said with a smile, then shut his eyes as he feel a hard smack against the head.

"This is not the time or the place to talk like that, Shiba.", Karai said as she raise her hand and smack him again.

Ken growl to himself as he rubbed the back of his head and mutter, "You're lucky that I don't believe in hurting ladies."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it will stop me from hurting a lady.", Karai said as she start to smack the sniper, well the other crewmate watch.

"Roy."

"Yeah?", Roy ask as he glance at his sister.

"Should we stop them?", Gwen ask as she watch the two.

"No.", he replied as he turn to Karai and Ken, watching the fight, "This is how she show her affection to that man."

"Well, if that the case,", Gwen smile weakly as she took a step back, "I think I prefer that I was on a different crew."

"Oi...", Roy said as he rolled his eyes, "A bit too late on that, sis."

"True.", she replied as she glance at the army, who was busy chaining up Honda and Tessai, "I still can't believe those two are still alive after all that."

"Yeah. Their pretty lucky.", Roy mutter as he rubbed his chin, thinking, _I wonder how they going to deal with those two? Feed them to the seaking? Throw them into jail? Or push them into a huge pit? Ah..who cares. Just as long as Their out of the way._

_-Back with the gamers-_

Malchior and Marik glare at each other as the both one time at this game, and Marik was smirking as he figure out what Draco's favor, rock, and figure that their no way he could change.

"Oi...Just get on with it.", Asmodeus roar out as he look at the two, "You been glaring at each other for the last five minutes."

They both raise their fist and both said, "One! Two! Three! Shoot!"

"Ha! I win!", Marik said in a smug tone as he choose paper, well Malchior choose rock.

"No...I win.", Draco mutter as he pulled back his fist and then punch him in the gut, sending him toward the wall, till the king hit it.

Marik blink and cough, looking at captain, "...You...cheated..."

"Pirate.", Malchior replied with a smirk as he looking down at the king, who black out and thought, _And that's also for knocking me out. _"Look like you have your wish.", Malchior said as he turn, facing Asmodeus, then block the coming sword with his blade, Raikougiri, and unsheathe Shindou Sakae, trying to slash at the wrapped man, but he block the blade as sparks came from the three swords, then they push against each other.

"Yeah. Look like it.". Asmodeus said with a cruel smirk then rush toward Malchior dragging Sainokeawara against the ground, causing it to ignited in flames. "Ryu Gekido!", he shouted as he swing his sword upward, slicing into Draco's body as well as burning him, making the pirate dropped his swords, hissing in pain and fall to the ground. _Why...that was a waste of time._ Asmodeus thought as he look at the man and push the tip off his sword against Draco's throat.

_What's with that sword?_ He thought as he shut his eyes, then smile as he open his eyes and begin to chuckle, _This going to be fun!_

"What's wrong with you?", Asmodeus said under his breath as he look at the pirate, then he lift up his blade and was about to slash downward, only to missed Malchior as the pirate rolled away and quick got onto his feet after he grabbed his swords, panting hard.

_The wound he give me wasn't that deep like a normal sword would be._ Malchior thought to himself as he look at the man.

"How is it, Draco? My Sainokeawara?", Asmodeus said with a calm tone and a slight smirk as he look at Malchior, who was taking off his trench coat and toss it to the side, "This must be your first time feeling the pain of being but and burned simultaneously."

Malchior look at the man in front of him and still panting, "That's true, but cause of this wound, it show me the secret behind Sainkeawara."

_-somewhere in the castle-_

"Harry! Time to wake up!", Ayame shouted as she shake his unconscious body, then start to slapping Harry, till he finish open his eyes.

"I'm up!", the dowser said as he caught the foxgirl's hand right before it could hit his cheek. He took a deep breath as he let go of her hand and look at Ayame, "So...how did your fight went?"

"Couldn't you tell? She's right ov...", he stop in mid-sentient as he was looking at the area where he last saw Cleo, but she wasn't there, just her parasol and her iaito, "Where...did she go?"

"I really don't know,", the foxgirl said as she look at the area, noticing the area was cover in cracks and rubble, "but look like you two did a number on here."

"Yeah.", he said as he rubbed the back of his head, then look at Ayame, "I bet you had some fun."

"No..no..I didn't", she said as she got up and yawn.

"How come?", Harry ask as he slowly rise and shutting his eyes with a light sigh.

Ayame begin to walk toward the door, "Let's just say fighting dumbass spirit isn't my idea of fun."

"Well, I can understand that...I guess.", the dowser said as he follow her, "So, what should we do?"

Ayame blink as she turn her head to her crewmate and grin, "Let's go hunting for your lil playmate."

"Alright, but I think we need to find the princess, first.", Harry said as he pop his neck and look at her.

"I don't think we need to worried about her,", Ayame said as she open the door and begin to walk out, "Cause we left her in good hands."

_-somewhere else in the castle-_

_I spy with my little eyes, something made out metal._

"Let me guess, is it BARS!", Jack shouted as he lean back and cover his beak with his wings and shake his head.

_Yes. _Jean said as she lean against the bars and sigh_ It's your turn._

"No more...", Jack mutter as he set up and move toward the back of the cage.

_What was that?_ Jean ask as she tilt her head, feeling her tail swinging back and fro.

"I! CAN'T! TAKE! IT! ANYMORE!", the parrot roar out load, then bite the metal bars, trying to bend it.

_You finally lost it..._Jean said as she sigh, but set up as she heard footsteps moving toward the room, _Hey, someone is coming._

"Oh great.", Jack said as he remove his beak and look at the door as it slowly open, "It might be that green skin freak with some moldy crackers."

"No.", Orez said as he walk toward the cages and smile slightly, "I would give you a nice pomegranate"

"Sound good.", the parrot said as he look at the boy, "You won't have one on you?"

"No sorry.", Orez answer as he smile down at the bird and the tiger cub.

"Well, do you mind getting us free?"

"No problem.", the young boy as he pulled out his two swords, then swing the twin dao at the bars and slide the twin swords back in their scabbard, "Now you two won't know where they be holding princess?"

Jean nod as she murr and purr out him then look at Jack, who flew over to the boy and land on his shoulder, "She said that she believe in the next room."

"Well, I guess its a good start.", Orez said as he true around and head toward the door, with the two animals following him..

_-back with the swordsmen-_

"Oh?", the wrapped man ask as he look at Malchior, who was smirking.

"The heat from friction is just to light the flame, it's not that you are really burning the tip of the blade.", Malchior replied as he slowly got into stance, "What is burning...", he look at Asmodeus' katana, "What is really burning has seeped into that blade, which resembles a saw, and in the teeth of that blade are from all the men you killed, human fat."

"You're right.", Asmodeus said with a grin, "It good to see you're power of observation is sharp.", then he got into a stance with his sword pointing at Malchior, "Let's see if your swords are just as sharp.", then he rush toward Malchior thrusting his katana at him, but the thrust was stop by Draco who block it by cross both swords, then he push both the sword and it's owner away.

"You find out how sharp my blades are soon enough.", Malchior said as he look at the man and smirk, "I'm not done, telling you want this wound tells me."

"Then do tell.", he replied as he glare at his, but still smirking, "But tell me well I slash and burn you at the same time. Jigoku Gekido!"

"Fine with me.", Malchior said as he watch the wrapped man become a blur as he raise both his swords and begin to move back as he block the on coming slashes. "By what you show me and what you give me,", said as he keep blocking the fast pace slashes, then his knee hit the floor, thanks to the pressure of the attack, "tells me that you used a style that almost forgotten to the world, Oniryuu.", then he gasp in pain as he drop the katana in his hand, thanks to Asmodeus slashing his back.

"You're wrong.", he said with a smirk as he watch Draco hit the ground, "My style had evolve from Oniryuu, sense the day I got this blade and the pain the Government put me throw."

"That the stupidest thing I had ever heard of.", Malchior flip over on his back, lightly hissing thanks to the wound in his back, but he begin to laugh, "Hahahaha...A little flame is added to your old style and you think it is stronger then your first style...Hahahaha...that's so funny!" He slowly set up, still laughing, as he feel Asmodeus glare at him, then grab a hold of Malchior's shoulder, pick him up as Draco smirk, "You're style is the best joke I ever heard of.", he blink as the smell of gunpowder on the gauntlets.

"Let's see if you find this funny! Jouen Hantei!", Asmodeus growl as his slide his Sainokawara against the gauntlet, then it explode, sending Malchior flying back and hit the wall.

Draco hiss as he shut his eyes, holding his shoulder, that was cover in the smell of gunpowder, "...Yeah...It's so...funny...that's it...hurts..."

_**What the hell are you doing?**_ yelled a voice in Draco's mind.

_Great...you're back. _Draco thought as he open his eyes looking at Asmodeus as he point his katana at his throat.

_**What are you trying to do?**_ the voice yelled at Malchior_** Wake up the Savage?**_

_You know me, Noble. _he said as he feel the blade against his throat_ I always have a plan._

_**Well you better do something! **_Noble cried_** Savage is waking up!**_

_Don't worried._ Malchior said to himself as he smirk to himself, feeling Asmodeus glaring at him.

"You know what I'm in the mood for a good joke.", the bandage man said as he push the blade against Draco's throat, piercing the first two layers of his skin.

"Then look in the mirror.", Malchior said as he glare at the wrapped man, but he still smirk as he feel the tip of the blade cutting into the next layer of skin.

"What's the name of your style, Draco?", He said in a cold tone as his eyes narrow.

Malchior blink at him as he slam both his palms, taking hold of Sainokawara, then pushing it away from him, looking at Asmodeus, "Yonsekipa."

The wrapped man eyes widen as he look at Draco and mutter, "I..impossible!"

* * *

**Malchior**: Well that's the end of this chapter. -sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck- I like to explain about everything about this chapter, include Malchior's sword style, but I decide not to do it till next chapter.

Jack: Basically, he's pretty much lazy. -he said as he set on the author's head-

**Malchior**: HEY!! I'm not lazy!! -he said as he slam his hand on his desk- I just don't feel like telling them about where I got the idea for Asmodeus and his sword.

Jack: Well...You have to say something! -the bird said as he flew up and begin to peak the author's head-

**Malchior**: FINE! -he roared out loud as he try to swat at the parrot- I'LL SAY SOMETHING!!

Jack: Glad you see it my way. -he said as he landed on the desk-

**Malchior**: -set down and took a deep breath- I have a desk, and it's made of...

Jack: Don't say it.

**Malchior**: It's made of...-smirking-

Jack: I'm warning you.

**Malchior**: -got out of his seat and shouted- AND IT'S MADE OF MAHOGANY!

Jack: Alright. -growl as he open his wings- You been warned. -flew toward the author-

**Malchior**: -run off the stage yelling- I REGRET NOTHING!!

* * *

**Terms/Moves**:

**Sainokawara**(Sai no Kawara: Japanese dragon of hell): Sainokawara is a katana with a serrated edge, that can cause friction against swords, weapons, floor, ect, and can cause a spark, which cause the sword to ignite in flames. These flames are fuel by the past victims' flesh and body fat, thanks to serrated blade.

**Oniryuu**(Demon Style): It's is an old sword style that is almost forgot from the world, and this sword style is mainly used for both speed and strength, but the main reason that this sword style is forgotten from the world is because this style have almost no defense.

**Heruoniryuu**(Hell Demon Style): It's Asmodeus sword style, that he clam evolve from Oniryuu, thanks to the day he took hold of his sword and the pains the government put him throw, though Malchior think it's nothing more then a joke of a sword style.

Asmodeus' Abilities**:**

**Ryu Gekido**(Dragon Rage): He use friction to ignite _Sainokawara_, then he slash his opponent, causing both burns and deep slash. This is one of his favorite move.

**Jouen Hantei**(Flaming Judgment): He take the edge of the blade and rub it against his gauntlets, causing it to igniting, and making it explosion, sending his opponent flying backward as well as causing burns, cause the gauntlets is feel with gunpowder.

**Jigoku Gekido**(Hell Rage): It's a technique in which Asmodeus instantly slashes at opponent at a fast pace. In fact the pace is so fast, it seem that he disappear for a split second and quickly sheath he blade, right before his foes hit the ground and their blood ignite.

* * *

**O****n the next chapter of The Path of War and Love...**

**Asmodeus: This can't be.**

**Malchior: What wrong? You look like you seen a ghost.**

**Asmodeus: How can you know that style. That sword. That grin. You must be lying!**

**Yonsekipa vs ****Heruoniryuu**

**Malchior: I don't carried what happen in your past, just keep your mind on the here and now. So I can show you if I'm lying or not!**


	13. Yonsekipa vs Heruoniryuu

**One Piece: The Path of War and Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**Mini-story:**_ Komadori smile as he watch the kids as they stand side to side working on their sides kicks._

**Yonsekipa vs Heruoniryuu

* * *

**

"This can't be.", Asmodeus said as his eyes widen, looking at Draco, then narrow his eyes and squeeze the hilt of Sainokawara.

"What wrong?", Malchior raise his brow as he look at him and rubbing his neck that was stabbed a few seconds ago, cheeking for any blood, "You look like you seen a ghost."

"I only know one person who know Yonsehipa.", Asmodeus said with a growl and rush toward Malchior, trying to slash at him, but his Sainokawara was stop thanks to Ranshin, "And your not him."

_What is he going on about?_ Malchior thought as he push the serrated blade away from him and look at his opponent. "Tell me about this swordsman.", he said as he took a few steps back, getting into stance, with placing his right hand near the tip of the sword, placing his fingers over the very tip.

_That stance..._Asmodeus thought to himself and get into a defense stance He must of seen that man when he was a kid and copying off him._ Well, unlike last time, I know what to do._ "Like I have time to tell you stories." , the wrapped swordsman said as he narrow his eyes.

"Fine.", he said as he shut his eyes and took a deep breath as he bend his knees, "Onidori Moui.", then Malchior shoot out at Asmodeus, quickly thrust his sword toward the man.

_Child play._

_-back at the Amazath-_

Jessie was grinning to herself as she was busy cutting the potatoes into fries as a huge pot of oil boiling beside her, then she turn her head as she heard the door open, "So, what did you do to him?"

"Let's just say he better hope we don't come across an archaeologist.", Kardra said with a sly smile and set down at the table, then sigh to herself.

"So, I take it you known that green skin man?", Jessie ask as she look at the doctor, who didn't move from her spot. "He must of do something pretty bad to you.", the cook said as she stop what she was doing and turn to her friend, "What did he do? Killed someone close to you? Raped you? Or was he someone who betrayed you?", Jessie blink as she wait for answer from Kardra, but then she give up and begin to finish her work.

Kardra shut her eyes as she got up from her seat, and walk toward the doorway, mutter under her breath, "He was the one who made me the woman I am today." Kardra open her eyes as walk pass the mass, with a very pissed Gar, wrapped head to toe in bandage, much like a mummy, and glare at the doctor.

_She is so lucky she's a lady!_

_-back with the two swordsmen-_

_I can't believe he block the first thrust, _Malchior thought as he narrow his eyes and glance at his shirt as it was cover in scorch marks, _let alone counter it._

"What wrong, Draco?", the wrapped man said with a smirk as he stand behind Draco, "Didn't thought I could take it, could you?"

Malchior turn his head, facing his opponent, "The thought did pass my mind.", then he smile as he close his eyes, "I can tell you that you did good job on block my first thrust, but your counter attack was the weakest one I have ever felt." Malchior slowly turn around and got into stance, sliding his sword into the sheath and took hold of the hilt and sheath in both hands, "Let's see you can counter this."

Asmodeus look at Malchior stance and got into stance himself, _He knows this technique too._ he thought as he got into stance and rush toward him as he drag his sword, _Well, I can take care of him and this technique._ "Ryu Gekido.", he mutter as his sword became of blaze and slash at Draco.

"KakuureRyu!", Draco shouted as he draw his blade at great speed and slash at him, blocking the Sainokawara with his Ranshin and tried to used his scabbard to strike Asmodeus' neck, but it was caught at last second with the wrapped man's free hand.

Both swordsman growled as they try to force each other to move, but they both were sent skidded against the floor, then they stop, only to rush each other, swing their swords at each other.

"How can you know that style.", Asmodeus growl as he push his sword against Malchior's blade, making him skidded away from him.

"I know this style because it's my family's style.", Malchior growled back as he got into the stance that he used for the Onidori Moui, as a bigger grin appear on his face.

_That sword...That grin..._Asmodeus thought to himself as he narrow his eyes and growl, "You must be lying!"

"What do I gain if I'm lying?", Malchior ask as he bend his knees.

_What is he trying to prove? _Asmodeus thought as he look at the Draco and narrow his eyes, but then his eyes widen as he seen a figure behind his opponent. _What the hell? He thought as the figure slowly form into a white hair man about in his late 30's, that look almost like Malchior, __minus__ the x scar, have haze eyes, and was wearing all white but a black cloak he wears loosey around his neck._ The white hair man was in a very similar stance as Malchior, but he was holding his sword in his right hand and his left hand was over the tip of the sword. _Even beyond the grave, your bothering me._

_-at the battle field-_

"So, what should we do?", Gwen ask as she look at castle as she stand with her crewmates.

"We wait.", Roy said as he lean against his weapon, thinking for a bit.

"Why do we wait?", Gwen ask as she look at her brother.

"Because our Captain can handle himself.", Roy replied as he shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Beside, he prefer it.", Karai said as she rubbed her neck and pop it with a sigh, "You know, so no one would get hurt in his battle."

"How so?", Gwen ask as she face Karai, "Doesn't he trust our skills?"

"It's not that he doesn't trust us, Angel", Ken answer as he clean his gun with a cloth, "It's the fact that he doesn't trust his opponents."

"You mean they might target us in their battle?" the zoan user ask looking at her crewmates, who just nod. "You mean people would do that?"

"Only the crowds.", Roy said as he open his eyes and sigh, "Hell, I seen many pirates used that way to get what they want, when I was bounty hunter."

"People who used that style would most likely have no true skills.", Karai said with a sigh and blink, _Though this one isn't like that. Malchior is going to have a lot of fun._

_-back inside the castle-_

"Onidori Moui!", Malchior shouted as he rapidly thrust toward Asmodeus, who seem to move away from the sword and quickly slash toward him, after he drag his sword against the floor, causing it to lite up.

"Ryu Gekido!", the wrapped man shouted after he swing his sword at Draco, who dodge the attack by side stepping the techniques.

"You have to do something better then that.", Malchior replied as he move toward Asmodeus, slashing downward, which his opponent block with the same force as Draco, sending both swordsmen force back, till both hit the wall, but this making Malchior's smile grow larger and push off the wall, looking at the wrapped man.

"Who is your father?", Asmodeus ask as he slowly push himself out of the wall and look at Draco, who narrow his eyes as a smile slowly form on his lips.

"You want to know my father's name?", Malchior said confusing and tilt his head.

_-somewhere in the castle-_

"Harry."

"Yes, Ayame?", the dowser ask as he shut her eyes as he hold the wire of his crystal pendulum, waiting for it to stop swing and point the way to the woman they were hunting.

"Did you found her, yet?", the foxgirl ask as she tap her foot, sighing to herself.

"No.", Harry said with a deep sigh and let go of his pendulum, "There too many people in this place."

"So?"

"So, it hard to find her throw all them.", he mutter with a light sigh, "It's just like hunting a needle in a haystack."_ Plus I'm still a __beginner__ at dowsing_.

"Well, this is a big waste of time.", the foxgirl said as she shut her eyes and sigh.

"Well, what about you and your nose?", Harry said as his tool and weapon of choose return to it's holster.

Ayame look at him and move toward him, take hold of Harry's collar, glaring at him, "Do I look like a blood hound?"

"N-no...", Harry said as he sweat and looking at her, biting his lip as he begin to be shaking by the foxgirl, "But you are fox."

"I'm kitsune,", she said as she push the dowser away from her making him fall to the floor, "and I'm half."

"Which mean?"

"Which mean I can't pick the right scent.", Ayame said as she turn around the hallway.

"So it's like I said.", Harry said as he glance around the hallway and brush himself off, "It's a like hunting for a needle in a haystack."

"Guess so."

"Then how that hell are we going to find that woman!", Harry shouted, glaring at the musician, who glare at him back.

"I thought you could used that stupid trick.", Ayame growled at him as she narrow her eyes.

They both glare at each other but Harry sigh and said, "This is getting us nowhere.", which the foxgirl nod in agreement, "Well, I'm open for ideas."

"Well...there's my mother way.", she said as raise her hand and point at the three hallways, "Eeny, meeny, miny, moe; Catch a tiger..."

_You got to be kidding me._ Harry thought as he watch the girl point at each hallway, till it stop in front of the middle hallway.

_-down that same hallway-_

_Lord Asmodeus I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I have to stop your battle._ Cleo thought as she rush throw the hallway and being to remember the scene she first join her Captain.

_-flashback-_

A younger Cleo was walking throw a forest, with her parasal over her shoulder blocking the sunlight, sighing to herself till she stop in front of a large doe and slowly unsheathe her iaito, but stop as she notice a fawn and sigh. She sheathe her sword and sigh as she remove her parasol, then shut it, loudly, making the deers run off, "That's right. Run.", Cleo mutter as she turn around and blink as she found a man underneath a sakura tree.

"Oh...look who come to see me off to hell.", said man as he turn his head, looking at Cleo.

"Who are you.", Cleo ask as she move over to the man, noticing he sustaining severe damage to his body, what she believe someone tried to burn him alive.

"I guess you won't recognize me, thanks to what that bastard, Alessandro did to me.", the man said and start to cough with a katana to his side.

"Asmodeus?", Cleo whisper as she look at him, who just give a slight nod, "What did they do to you?"

He shut his eyes and reach up to her cheek, "This country betray me.", he open his eyes as he pant, "They turn their back on me...and let the World Government take me out before...I couldn't stop them." Asmodeus shut his eyes as he lean forward, blacking out.

_Damn them!_ Cleo thought as she look him over and lean down, picking him up, then carried him off, _I better fix him off, before its too late._

_-end flashback-_

_If I'm right about my __judgment__ of Asmodeus' body..._Cleo thought as she run down the hallway, _and if Draco is anything like Asmodeus said he is...I better stop her, now!_

_-back with the swordsmen-_

"Why do you want to know?", Malchior said as he glare at the wrapped man.

"Cause I want to know.", Asmodeus as a smirk form on his face.

Malchior sigh as he pointing his Ranshin at the wrapped man, "If you must know, my father's name is Malchior D. Hiko."

Asmodeus eyes seem to flare as he heard and start to laugh out loud, then he calm down as he block Malchior's sword as it come at him, "So that moron had a kid.", then he push Draco's sword away from him, and slash at him Malchior's stomach, after Sainokawara blaze up, making Malchior fall to the floor, "I wonder who the bitch that give birth to you."

Malchior growled as he heard the comment and quickly raise to his feet and rush at the man, leaving his sword behind, and punch him in the stomach, making him drop his sword and gasp in pain as he flew into the same wall that he hit before.

"What the hell did my family do to you!?", Malchior ask with a growl as he stare at Asmodeus and turn around, heading toward his katana, picking it up and sheathe it as he try to block out the idea of gutting him here and now.

"Oh...you're dear father never told you.", Asmodeus said as he look at Malchior, "Then I guess I can just tell you one little bit of me, before I destroy you."

"Then talk.", Malchior said as he turn his body around and glare at the wrapped man, smirk wickedly.

"You're father shot me."

_-somewhere else in the castle-_

Zelia sigh as she set there, tied up and shut her eyes, listening to footsteps coming to her room, then tried to wiggle herself free from the rope, but with no luck. She heard the door open slowly and sigh to herself as she waited for someone to walk toward her, so she could at less trip the person, but she scream as she feel some perched on her shoulder.

"Take it easy, princess.", said the creature as it lean against her and lick Zelia's ear, causing her to cried again as she struggle against the ropes, but she stop as she heard a light chuckle.

"You know you never change, do you Zelia?", said a familiar voice behind her and then feel and hear the rope being slash, then she raise from the seat, rubbing her arms, noticing a red parrot on her shoulder.

She turn, facing the one who free her, then punch the person in the gut, making him skidded and force him to dropped his swords, "About time you show up, Orez!"

Jack gulp and quickly flew off her, then landed on nearby chair, glancing around the area and mutter, "I'll just stay over here."

Orez chuckle as he rubbed his stomach and slowly raise, "Well, at less I free you, Zelia."

"True.", the princess said as she rolled her eyes, "And I'm betting you want a reward, right?"

"Not really.", Orez said with a grin and shut his eyes, "Just the fact that your alive is good enough for me.", then open his eyes as he found the princess, take hold of his face and kiss him.

_Ummm...Jack... _the tiger cub said as she jump onto the chair and look up at the parrot.

"Yes?"

_Shouldn't we be trying to look for the crew?_

"In a sec.", the parrot said as he watch the two children and sigh to himself as he remember something from the past, then shake his head, "Ok. Let go."

_About time. _the tiger cub said as she watch the bird flew off and follow the bird out the room.

_-Back with the two swordsmen-_

"What are you talking about?", Malchior said as he glare at him as he kick up Shindou Sakae and Raikougiri, catching them in a blink of the eye, "My father never used a gun in his battle."

"No.", Asmodeus said as he stand up and move to his sword, "But he might as well did the deed.", he bend down to reach for Sainokawara, placing it on his shoulder, "When that man beat me, the king of the land decide that out lived my usefulness.", then without warning he rush Malchior, slashing Draco with great force, but Malchior block the attack, by crossing both his katana, pushing on the sword as it lite up, "He tried to killed me himself, but the king was to weak."

"So?", Malchior said as he push the sword off him and kick Asmodeus in the stomach, forcing the wrapped man skidded back.

"That bastard King called the World Government to take me out.", Asmodeus said after stopping himself with his sword piercing throw the floor, "They shot me and leave me to dead,", he pulled his sword out and glare at Malchior, "But the king decide to have some fun."

_-flashback-_

_What's that smell? _Asmodeus though as he slowly open his eyes to find his former King, pouring rum all over his body.

"Look like you're finally awake.", he said as empty the bottle and throw it on Asmodeus' chest, making him hissed in pain as he glare at the king, "Well, in case you're wondering what happen, you been shoot in the back of the neck."

"What...are you...doing...King Alessandro?", Asmodeus ask as he breath heavy and look at him, then notice the king pulling out a box of matches.

"Oh, nothing really.", he said with a chuckle as he pulled out a match and strike it, lighting it and drop it over Asmodeus, then take a couple of steps back, watching his work slowly go up in blaze, "I'm just replacing an obsolete captain which my new army.", but what happen next was unbelievable.

"YOU BASTARD!! YOU HAVE NO HONOR!!", Asmodeus shouted as he set up as flames seem to dance on his body, then he rush toward the king as he form two fists. "MOKU TOKKAN!", he roared as he rush and unleash a barrage of punches on Alessandro, sending him a few feet away, till he hit the tree behind him.

"Damn you.", the king growled as he raise and watch the old captain fall to the ground, "Go to hell, Asmodeus!! And burn!!", then walk away from, leaving the swordsman by himself.

Asmodeus lay there, taking hold of a nearby katana and slowly crawling away from his spot, "I'm not...done." He keep moving, deeper into the forest, till he reach a small spring, then he push himself into the water. A few minute later, the man slowly raise from the water and pant hard, still holding the weapon, "If...I'm survived this...I'll take my rage...out on those who messed with me..." then he slowly move to a nearby tree and fall done, leaning against it, "And...I'll start...", but before he could finish, he black out.

_-end flashback-_

"And here I am.", Asmodeus growl and glare at Draco, "And it's your father's fault.!", then he rush toward him as he try to slash Malchior's stomach, but his missed thanks to the fact that Draco move out of range of Sainokawara and turn his body away as he sheathe his blades.

"I don't carried what happen in your past.", Draco said as he took hold of his Ranshin and it's sheath, "Just keep your mind on the here and now.". then he got into the stance when he does KakureRyu, "So I can show you if I'm lying or not."

_Is he going to tried that move, again?_ Asmodeus thought as he stare at the stance, "Fine! This battle will end with one move!", then the 'Flame Swordsman' slide his sword against the floor, ignite the blade in a bright blaze and rush toward Draco.

"Do whatever you want.", Malchior said as he grin and shut his eyes, "It doesn't make a different to me."

"Sai no Hantei!", the wrapped man shouted as a swing his Sainokawara, forming a large flaming twister that was head toward Draco.

Just then, a door open and out came Cleo, panting out loud, just to see the battle between the two, then glance at the clock, noticing the time, _No...he only have a minute left._ "Lord Asmodeus! Finish this battle now!"

Malchior glance at the woman, _What the hell is she talking about?_, he thought, then glance at the man and the flaming twister. "This end now!", Malchior shouted as he quickly jump into the twister and unsheathe his sword, "Seiryu.."

"Stupid choice, Malchior!", Asmodeus said as he chuckle, then he stop as he seen a dragon like-spirit breaking the twister, then he hissed in pain feeling a sharp pain moving form his right side to his left shoulder.

"Dageki.", Malchior said as he stand beside Asmodeus, watching the wrapped man fall to ground as he drop his Sainokawara.

"Lord Asmodeus!", Cleo shouted as he rush toward her lover and take hold of his hand, "Please don't leave me."

"Cleo...stop this...You know as well as I do...It's end here. Draco finish me..."

Malchior turn his head looking at he look at his fall opponent, then he slide the sword into it's sheath, "No."

"Do what you're father couldn't do.", Asmodeus demand him as he glare at him, "Finish me!"

"Fine.", Malchior said as he move toward him, pushing Cleo out of the way and raise his fist, pushing him in the head, knocking him out, "There. It's finish.", then Draco grin as he fall to the floor, blacking out.

_-Somewhere on a heavy guarded marine ship-_

"Idate.", called Rear-Admiral Willson as he walk down the stair to a room that look like a brig, "Did you break him let?", He said as he walk toward the dark room with a large window look at a bright, white room, where a large, muscular man, with a green mullet, was setting with a large chain, keeping the man from running free.

"No.", Said a dark figure standing near the window and sigh, "That man is a hard nut to crack,", then a sound of a blades sheathing, "But I will crack this Ishi!"

"I know you will.", he said looking at the green hair man, noticing he look like he was wasted, "But the sooner he can talk, the sooner we get that woman."

"I know.", Idate replied in calm tone and slowly move away from the Rear-Admiral, "I'll make him talk, even if he I have to throw him over broad many time, tell he talk."

"Well, you might want to give the man something for him to think clearly.", the one eye man said as he rubbed his chin, "I said half a bottle should do."

"I think you're right.", the figure said as he move deeper in the dark room and open up what look to be a cooler, pulling out a bottle, "Are you going to watch, sir?"

"Just for a bit.", Willson mutter as he watch Ishi as he lean toward the table in front of him, "Show me how good of an Interrogation you are, Lieutenant Idate Morino."

"I plan to, sir", Idate said as he walk over to the Rear-Admiral, handing him a frosted mug of beer, "Enjoy the show.", and with that, Idate walk out of the room, then a door open into the bright room.

The first thing a person would find weird about Idate, is two blades that seem to be attach to his arms, the second thing that people would find weird is his skin was a dark purple skin and his long, green hair, and the third thing a human person would find weird is the face that he had gills over his neck. He have these thing for he is a fishman, a shark/manta fishman to be more to the point. Idate was wearing a pair of sandals, black shorts, a blue vest, and a marine jacket.

"W..what...do you, fishy?", Ishi said drunkly as he look up at Idate, who was grin a razor-sharp teeth. Idate smirk down at the chained man as he hold up a open bottle of beer and then shove it in his mouth.

"Drink up.", Idate said as he glare done at him, "So I can finally get a straight answer."

_-back at Yama's castle-_

"King Marik?", said a soldier as he shake him awake, "Are you alright?"

"I'm up...just keep it down, Steve.", Marik said as he slowly got up, leaning against the wall, and rubbed the part of his head, that feeling like a ton of bricks hit him, hard, then he look around noticing the damage of the throne room. He then look down, finding Malchior snoozing in a deep sleep, "Where's Asmodeus?"

"We put him and his crew in prison, sir.", said another Steve as he walk up to his king.

"I see.", the king said as he stare down at the sleeping zoan.

"Sir? What do you want us do with that pirate?", ask another Steve as he point his spear at Draco.

Marik growled to himself and rubbed his chin as he decide what to do with the pirate captain, "Leave him for now."

* * *

Malchior: This is where the boss come in and tell you wants going on, -grin evilly- but he got tied up with something. -banging was coming from the door behind the zoan- So, I'll be taking over for now.

Jack: This called for a sexy party! -hit a button and hot women enter the room, started to dance as 70's music was play in the back ground-

Malchior: Whoa...-look around him and blink as a very large grin form on his face, but that fade away the girls left the area- Anyhoo, I have a little business with a rock headed baka.

Jack: Oh boy...-flew out of the room-

Malchior: Yes Axe! I'm a Yoshi! -rolled his eyes and sigh- Alright people. I'm going have to say this one more time. -took a deep breath- Dragons are not lizards! Dragon are above dinosaurs! -narrow his eyes- Don't make me repeat that again, or you get your ass burn!

Jack: ...Is it over? -the parrot ask from the other room-

Malchior: No! -he yelled as a smirk and look down at the papers on the desk- Anyhoo, I guess I better read what he left me or he'll put me in the pit of horror, again. -sigh as he took hold of the papers and glance through it- Ok...the first thing he want me to talk about is about the Ryu Ryu no Mi. -took a deep breath- Ladies and gents, this fruit that I ate, -point to himself- have many models, just like as there are many dragons in the world. Which means, there are more Ryu Ryu no Mi in the world.

Jack: Great! Another Draco in the world! -he yelled in the other room-

Malchior: Shut it, Ero-bird! -he roar- Now that's about it about the fruit, but he did have one more thing in red. If you wish to used this kind of devil fruit, talk with him so no one could take mine.-he sigh as he flip throw the paperwork- Well, I think I cover everything, but where my boss come up with the idea of Asmodeus. Well, he come up the idea after one of his favorites anime villains, Shishio(from Rurouni Kenshin).

Jack: Are you done, yet? -the parrot ask as he flew out of the other room-

Malchior: Yeah...and I'm guessing you want to push the button, right?"

Jack: How did you know? -blink and move over to the red button and was about to push it with his beak, but stop as he heard a buzzing noise- Ummm...Draco, what was that?

Malchior: I don't know. -he said as he set up and then his eyes widen as the door behind him fall to the ground- Damn...He found the power tools. -he mutter as he slowly turn around to find the author holding a electric screwdriver-

**Malchior**: No, -he said as he drop the tool- just the screwdriver. -then he got into stance raising his right fist back-

Jack: Draco?

Malchior: Yeah.

Jack: We're screwed arn't we?

Malchior: Look like it.

**Malchior**: AUTHOR PUNCH!! -he roared as he give them both a powerful punch sending both of flying out of the room-

Jack and Malchior: Look like we're blasting off!!

**Malchior**: -rubbed his fist and mutter- Damn morons lock me in there for three hours. -then grin weakly- Anyhoo, thanks for reading my chapter. I hope you all enjoy it, and I also hope you guys like my new marine/fishman. So I would like any comment so review.**

* * *

**

**Terms/Moves**:

**Yonsekipa**(Four Gatekeepers): Malchior's clan's sword style that been said it was taught by higher beings, but it been said that not one of the clan could truly do the most powerful technique without hurting him/herself.

Malchior's Abilities**:**

**Seiryu Dageki**(Seiryu, also call Azure Dragon of the East, are four symbols of the Chinese constellations.(Strike): Basical the same attack as KakureRyu, but the blade is use to slash the opponent's chest, not the sheath, but there is more to this attack then a simple slashing,(you will find out later on in the story). It been say a dragon spirit seem to be wrapped itself around the sword before striking. He used his ki to form this creature to make the attack stronger and more powerful.

Asmodeus' Abilities**:**

**Sai no Hantei**(Sai no Kawara Judgement): It's basically the same as Ryu Gekido, however he swing his sword, making a fiery cyclone, that move toward his opponent.

**Bio**:

**Name: **Zelia Rathsi

**Personality:** She is 4' 2", 11 years old, long brown hair, brown eyes, pretty fit for a girl her age, and she wears a sandals, a dark blue dress and a loose, light blue blouse. She pretty sweet and think everyone should be happy, even if it come to end her own life.

**Bio:** She is the princess of Yama and is train at age of eight to fight at mid-range.

**Abilities and powers**: She is very skillful at throwing knifes, that's she keep hidden in her hair, made a spring-loaded holsters on her wrist, that fired fletched darts or needles, and have great speed and reflexes.

**Name**: Asmodeus "The Flame Swordsman"

**Age**: 29

**Position**: Captain

**Bounty**: 120 million beli

**Appearance**: He is 5' 8", have red eyes, have brown hair, well-built, and his whole body and face is cover in bandages. He wears a pair of leather sandals, blue loose pants, a loose blue cloth that hang over his left shoulder and a leather gauntlets.

**Bio**: He was once a great swordsman that use to worked for kingdom that was had trouble with a rebel army. He killed most of the rebel and enjoyed ever minute of it, but it soon got boring to him. He then begin to killed random people on the street at the dead of night. After the third death, the prince decide to kill him before more of his people dies. So they shoot him in his arms and pour oil over his body and burn him, but he did survived. However, because of his body being burned, almost all his sweat glands are damage. A few days after he was burned alive, everyone in the kingdom was burn, slash, or was scared to death. He then took the king's ship and set sail, looking for a strong group to help him on his dream.

**Dreams**: To take down the World Government and rule it with an iron fist.

**Weapons**: A katana, called _Sainokawara_(Sai no Kawara: Japanese dragon of hell), have a serrated blade which is soaked in the flesh and body fat of his victims he had killed over the years, which he carried over the years and his gauntlets.

* * *

**O****n the next chapter of The Path of War and Love...**

**Zelia: Yama was safe by ****pirates.****...That's a first...**

**Marik: Steve, Steve, Steve, and Steve! Show those pirates the way out of ours island.**

**Orez: King? Why can't you just give them what they ask?**

**The Wrath of Draco**

**Malchior: No one play me as the fool!**


	14. The Wrath of Draco

**One Piece: The Path of War and Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

_Mini-story: Komadori sigh to himself as he feel Evergreen bugging him to join the __church__, with __no__ luck._

**The Wrath of Draco

* * *

**

Orez and Zelia was walking in the throne room finding their king setting on the throne looking at Malchior, who been asleep for five hours and is now being fixed up by Kardra, looking very crossed at the Marik.

"You said you would hold your end of the deal.", Malchior growled as Roy and Karai holding him still.

"I said nothing.", Marik glare down at him, but grin, "Though I do have two offers for you."

"I'm listening.", Malchior said as he narrow his eyes, glaring at the king, thinking of something to do to this man.

"Well, the first offer is that you join my people and become my new chief guard.", the king said as he watch Malchior.

"And the other offer?", Draco hissed that make everyone around him a chills down their spines.

"You get off the island without getting hurt.", Marik replied as he lean back, "So which one do you pick?"

Malchior stare at the king, wishing he punch harder, then shut his eyes.

"What is my father offering so much on to a pirate?", Zelia whisper to Orez.

"They help take care of Asmodeus and his group of pirates.", Orez answer to her with a grin.

"Yama was safe by pirates...", Zelia said as she blink and look at the pirate captain, "That's a first..."

"A first for everything.", Orez whisper as he took hold of her hand and lightly squeeze it, which made Zelia slightly blush and squeeze back.

"Well, did you choose?", the king ask with a cruel smile, watching the pirate doctor, finishing patching up Malchior.

"Yes, I choice number two.", Malchior said as he turn away and walk over to his swords.

"Such a poor choose.", Marik said as he smirk and pop his neck.

"Well it's my choose.", Malchior said as he get his things together, then mutter "Beside, I prove to be a pirate and be with people I like, then work for a man who can't keep his word."

"Steve, Steve, Steve, and Steve!", the King called as he snap his fingers, as four Steves walk in, putting their spears "Show those pirates the way out off ours island."

"Fine with me,", Malchior mutter as he turn to his crewmates, with a grim look, "but before I go, I got to know what you're going to do with the Flaming Pirates?"

"We're going to throw them into a bottomless pit.", Marik replied as he smirk, watching the pirate captain, "Why? You want to watch?"

"No. Just wondering.", Draco answer as he shut his eyes and walk toward the doors, "Let's get out here. The room begin to stink."

"Fine with me.", Roy said as he pick up his guan dao and place it over his shoulder, "I was getting pretty bored here."

"I have to agree with him.", Karai said as she walk away toward her captain, "There nothing else for us to do here."

"Yeah. I'll be ready in a few.", Kardra said as she finish put her medical kit away, then glare at the king who blow her a kiss, which made her growled. "Its sad, isn't?", she ask the king as turn around and begin to follow her crew.

"And what's sad?", the king ask as he watch them and his guard walk out of the room.

"They didn't found a cure for stupidity.", she answer as the door slowly shut, leaving Marik, Zelia, and Orez alone in the room.

"Good one!", Draco voice said as his laughter was carried through the castle.

"King?". Orez said as he glare at Marik, "Why can't you just give them what they ask?"

Marik look down at the young boy and got up his throne, then take hold of Orez's shoulders, "My boy, you got to remember two things in this world. Once you give a pirates what they want, then they want more and more till they decide to take everything."

"But Malchior isn't like that.", Orez said as he glare at the king, "He's a man of..." he was cut off thanks to Marik kneeing him in the stomach.

"The other thing is never question your king.", the king said as he let go of the young boy, watching him hit the floor, "Zelia, get him out of my sight. I have important plans to take care of."

"Yes father.", she said as she move over to Orez and help him up, then pulled him out of the room, slamming the doors behind the two.

"This isn't far.", Onez said with a heavy pant as he follow Zelia, "Malchior risked his life to free our island and all your father could do is offer him things he don't want or need."

"I know.", Zelia said as they keep walking but stop in front of a huge painting of a brown hair woman, smiling as she set under a oak tree, "Hi mom. It's time to fulfill your last wish.", then she took hold of the left side of the picture, showing a huge vault door and grabbed hold of the dial, begin to turn it, _7 right, 11 left, and 18 right._ then she took off a silver chain, show a small key and slide it into a keyhole near the dial.

"What are you doing, Zelia?", Orez ask as he watch the princess opening up the door, to show papers, books, weapons, gold, and most of all, silver.

"You see.", she answer as she reach for a small box cover in a brown cloth and smile.

_-At the Amazath-_

"Draco, why are you doing carrying that?", Kardra ask as she and few other of his nakama watch him carried his huge chest that he got from his battle with Oroku, with a grim look on his face.

"It's getting close to open it.", Malchior answer as he put the chest down as he rubbed the letters on it, "You don't know who I am, I am something, but when you know what I am, I am nothing. What am I?" Everyone just stare at him, trying to understand what he was talking about, then he turn around finishing his crew, "What?"

"What's wrong with you?!", everyone but Karai and Jessie, shouted at their captain, "And why are you talking like that!"

"Oi.."

"It's not his fault.", Karai said as she look at her crew, "It's his culture."

"What do you mean?", Roy said looking at her.

"She mean, my people don't used normal locks.", Malchior said as he took out his shades, putting them on, "My people used riddles, puzzles, and a few other things to keep there things away from thieves."

"That's a bit weird.", Ken said as he rubbed his chin, "Why not used a normal lock?"

"Because most thieve can picked them with ease, but with these locks they need time to think.", Draco said with a smirk, "Time that can be used to kick the hell of the thief."

"So do you know the key?", Jessie said as her eyes change to belli. think its fill with treasure.

"I do."

"Then open it."

"Not yet.", Malchior said as he glance down at the shore, watching two figure move toward the ship.

"Why not?", Harry ask as he look at chest.

"Cause it's not the right time.", he said as he turn his head to Ken, "Now, Ken do you still have any rockets?"

"Si,", Ken answer as he glare at his captain and put on his yellow sunglasses, "but I can't fired them, cause of you destroy the laugher."

Malchior said with a grin, "Just make sure you get those rockets step up and I'll take the rest.", then he turn to Gar, "Now I have a favor to ask you."

"What's that dude?", Gar ask as he look at the pirate captain, watch Malchior move toward him and whisper something in his ears. "You want me to do what!", the green hair man shouted out loud as he glare at Draco.

"You hear me.", Malchior said as he rubbed his ears, trying to stop the ringing, "Beside, you help me out and I'll help you out."

"You make a good point, dude.", Gar narrow his eyes as he stare at him and rubbed his chin, "Fine I'll help you out, dude."

"Good.", Draco said as the crew look at the two, trying to figure out what's going on, then Malchior turn his head to find Orez and Zelia came abroad 'The Amazath'.

"What do we have here?", Harry said as he raise a brow and grin, looking at the two kids, who seem to be out of breath, "Stowaways?"

"No...", the princess said as she panted hard, still holding on her box she took out of the vault, "We came to see you off."

"Well she is.", Orez said as he pant, "I'm here to ask Draco a question."

"What the question?", Malchior ask as he set down on top of the chest.

"First let me take care of my thing.", Zelia said making Orez shake and nod as he took a couple of steps back, then the princess walk over to the captain, holding the box.

"What's this?", Draco ask as he look at it, watching Zelia unwrapping it, showing it was made out of leather, then open it to show twin leather holster that look like the go over the wrists. He pulled one out and looking at it, noticing there were springs inside as well as a small metal wires across the springs and take note that there were five rings hanging from the holster. "What are these for?", he ask as he glance at her.

"Its a weapon my mother made, before her death." the princess said as she shut her eyes.

"She made weapons?", Ken said as he look at the princess.

"Yeah.", Zelia said as she glare at the sniper, reaching behind her slowly pulling out a dragger hidden in her hair, "Got a problem with that?"

"N-no...", he said as he took a couple of steps back, smiling weakly.

"Good.", the princess said in a calm tone, looking at the one that Malchior was holding, "Anyways, my mother like to played and made gadgets as a hobby, and most of them were weapons, which that one is the very last one she made."

"I see.", Kardra said as he look at the weapon, "What is the name of the the weapon and what does it do?"

"Their called Bellona,", the princess replied as she shut her eyes "and they fired darts."

"Hmmm...so why are you showing us this?", Malchior said as he glance at the weapon and glance at the princess.

"Well, think of it as a gift from the island."

"I can't keep it.", Malchior said as he put Bellona back in to it's case and give it to the princess, "It was your mother's, so you should take it."

"Take it.", the princess said as she push the case toward the captain, "You deserve it."

"No, You take it.", Draco said as he push the case back to Zelia.

"You take it."

"You take it."

_This isn't going to end good._ Orez thought as he watch the two growling at each other.

_-On the marine ship in the grandline-_

"Are you ready to talk, Murphy?", Idate said as he push Ishi's face into the table, but the man said nothing, making the marine officer take hold of his neck and pulled him up. "Tell me where she is.", the fishman growl as the blades on his arms seem to expand, this made Ishi look down and mutter something, "What was that?"

Ishi said up and look at the fishman, "I said 'Bite my shiny, metallic ass!'", then without warning he was slash in the stomach by the marine's blade, sending him to the ground, but it seem the blade did nothing to him.

"Tell me where is the bitch you called a fiancee.", the fishman hissed as he kick the chain man in the side, repeatly.

"You're lucky I'm chain, you bottom feeding bastard!", Ishi roared as he stand up and glare at him, then he rush toward the fishman, "Cause I would break you in two!", but then he was stop by a single kick to the head.

"Rear-Admiral Willson,", the fishman said as he look at the one eye man, who was holding the man back, with a single foot, "I had everything under control."

"Rrrriiiight...", he said as he rolled his eye then he push the mallet man away with a light push, and sidekick him in Ishi's stomach, "You stay here.", then he turn his head, facing Idate, "And you are need on the deck."

"But sir, what about my job?", the fishman ask as he look at Ishi.

"This is an order to the higher up.", the Rear-Admiral said as he look at the man, "And this is one of those people you don't want to keep waiting."

"Fine,", he said as he head toward the door and walk out, "But we're not done Mr. Murphy."

"Go to hell.", the green hair man said as he glare at the two, watching the fishman walk out of the room, then turn to Willson, who raise his leg up and slam the heel of his foot against Ishi's skull.

"We both know you're a very smart man, who come from a family of genius.", Willson said as he removed his foot and place it against Ishi's neck, "So I'm pretty sure you know the rules about this sort of thing."

The man narrow his black eyes as he glare at the one eye man. Ishi took a deep breath as the foot remove from his neck, "Screw the rules,", he gasp as he begin to feel the aftereffect of the beer wared off, "I have green hair!", and that earn him a kick in the crotch, making him cried in pain. _I know I should wear a cup. _

"You should of play by the rules.", the Rear-Admiral said as he walk away from the man and slam the door behind him.

"BITE MY SHINY, METALLIC ASS!!", he roar out loud as he lean back, trying to get his mind straight, but not getting anywhere with it, _Damn...I need more..._then he lay back, hic-cupping as he fall back as his eyes close partly.

"It doesn't look that shiny or metallic, dumbass.", Willson mutter as he walk over to a nearby blond hair marine with the word baka tattoo on his forehead, "Hey, get the prison a pint of beer.", then he grabbed a hold of the man shirt, "No more then that."

"Yessir." the Marine replied with a very stupid look on his face, "I'll make sure...he gets what he need..."

"Good!", Willson walk away from the man,."Oh and make sure no one touch the my black rum. I'm saving for someone that really like the stuff.", he smirk to himself, leaving the officer to his duties, who quickly move to the dark room and get to work.

"Now where did they put the beer?", he ask himself as he open up a fridge and pulled out a black bottle that have the words, 'Don't touch Willson's rum!!'. "I think this is it..", he said as he look at the bottle and slam the door with a stupid grin on his face(in case you wondering, he haven't passed any school and it's a wonder that he passed the marines), "Time to give the man his drank."

_-Back at the Amazath-_

"You take it!", Malchior said as he glare at the princess, pushing the case to her, while everyone watch the captain and the princess battling each other.

"No! It's yours!", the princess growl as she glare back at him, "Its what my mother wanted!", then push the leather case to the pirate captain.

Malchior blink, looking at her then at the box and back at a princess, "What do you mean 'Its what your mother mother wanted'?", he ask in a light tone.

"She told me that a swordsman wearing black will come and save our island.", she replied as she look at the case, "She said to give this to the swordsman." This made everyone on the ship look down sadly and sigh, but Malchior who stared at Zelia.

"In that case, I guess I have no choose but to take it.", Draco replied as he look at the case, then look at the princess, who look back at him, "But on one condition."

"Named it.", the princess said as he look at him, making everyone look at Draco.

"Tell me her name and tell me why she wanted me to have these?", Malchior said as he look at the princess.

"Why are you asking that?", Jack said with a light growl as he landed on his shoulder, looking at Draco, who still staring at the princess..

"It's alright.", Zelia said as she look at the bird then to the pirate captain, "My mother's name is Ishizu,", then look at the case, "and she said Mars told her to in a dream before she pass away."

"I see.", Malchior said as she look at the case, "Well, thanks for your gift."

"Your welcome.", the princess said as she bow her head to him and smile.

_What is it with these people, their dreams, and their god? _Draco thought to himself as he turn to Orez and grin, "So, what's you question?"

Orez blink and smile at the pirate captain and replied, "Would you let me join your crew?"

"WHAT!?", Zelia shouted as she glare at Orez, planning to slap the hell out of himself, as the crew just glance at the two and begin to put two to two together and begin to chuckle to themselves.

Malchior stare at him for what seem to be at less an hour, but its only for a few seconds, then answer in a friendly tone, "No."

"What!? Why!?", Orez cried as he glare at the captain, while Zelia sigh in relief, but still planning to slapped him around for a bit.

"Two reasons."

"Which is?", Orez hissed as he growl at the captain.

"One, your people need you more then us.", Draco said in a calm tone as he shut his eyes, "I mean, their going to need all the help with rebuilding their homes."

Orez blink as he look at Malchior as he see what he was talking about, so he took a deep breath, then ask "And second?"

A smirk appear as he open his eyes and point at the princess, "I think your girlfriend would be really pissed at you and me, if you join us.", this comment made both kids blush and glancing around finding everyone chuckling at the two.

Orez smile weakly as he rubbed the back of his head, "Good point."

_I hit the nail on the head! _Draco thought as he smile to himself.

"But what about my debt?"

"Well, if you want to repay us,", Malchior rubbed his chin and smile, "then you must make three promises."

"Which is?"

Malchior hold out one finger, "You must become a honorable swordsman."

"Done."

The captain then hold out two fingers, "You must live a happy life and enjoy your childhood."

"Done,", Orez replied as he smile at the pirate captain, "and the last promise?"

"And the finally one,", Malchior cross his arms and sigh, "I want you to promise me that you won't go back to the castle till ten, tonight."

"Why?", Zelia ask as she look at the Draco, who shut his eyes, "What are you planning?"

"I'm going to teach your father a little lesson about keeping his word." Malchior said dryly as he shut his eyes, "So I would like you two to stay out of this lesson."

Orez shut his eyes as he think for a second, then nod, "Done."

"What!?", Zelia said as she glare at Draco, "Your not going to killed him, right?"

"I made a promise that I won't let you become an orphan. So don't worried about finding your father dead or the finding anything stolen from their rightful place.", Malchior said with a grin, "Now, you better be leave, before your people think we kidnapped you, princess."

"He have a point.", Jack said as he look at the Draco, "So you better leave.", and with that the two kids said their byes and run toward their home.

"So, what to go to my place to hide out?", Orez ask the princess as he look at her and smile.

"Sound like a good idea to me.", the princess said as she follow Orez as she begin to plan of beating the hell out of the boy.

Malchior watch the two, then he turn to his friends and smirk, "Well, let's get ready to sail.", then he pulled on his shades, begin to walking away.

"What are you planning?", Jessie ask as she look at him and watch him walk into his room, but stop as he turn his head.

"For now, I'm planning to take a break, then open the chest once we're away from Yama.", Malchior replied as he grin.

"No.", Jessie said as she stare at him, "What are you planning with Mirak?"

"You see.", Malchior said as he shut his eyes, "So what are we having for dinner?"

"Fish and chips.", she answer as he watch Draco walk toward his room.

"Good.", He answer as he reach for his door, "I'm have my lunch in my room and I'll have fifty orders.", and right before he could open the door, an apple hit him on the back of his head.

"Moron.", Jessie mutter as she walk away from her captain, as he rubbed the back of his head, chuckling to himself and walk into his room.

_-back at the marine ship-_

"Sir, I did what ask me to.", the marine, with baka tattoo on his forehead, replied as he walk up to the Rear-Admiral grinning stupidly, still holding the bottle.

"Very good.", Willson said with a sigh as he set at his desk, doing his daily paperwork, "Did you make sure he drank a pint?"

The officer nod stupidly as he shut his eyes, "Yes sir. I made sure he drank that much."

"Did you used the measure cup?", Willson ask plainly as his pen sign his name with easy.

"Yes.", the marine officer answer as he still grin stupidly.

"Good boy.", the one eye man said as he finally finish his paperwork, "Now, why don't you put the beer on the desk so I could finish it off and get set for dinner."

"Yes sir.", he said as he put the bottle on the desk, then he turn around, walking away from his superior officer, shutting his eye. _I swear the higher up put that man on my crew just to made a bad joke. _he thought to himself and sigh as he watch the man walk out, _What the hell did I do to deserve that man on the crew?_ then he finish the last of his paperwork and put his pen away, shutting his eyes, and reach for the bottle, placing it to his lips and was about to take a sip of it.

"RIGHT DRILL!!"

"What the hell?!", the Rear-Admiral shouted as he feel the ship beginning to rock as the sound of drilling was heard through the ship. "Damn that idiot!", he shouted as he glance at the bottle, then stand up walk out of the room. He quickly move through the ship and come to the officer that was in his office.

"Hi sir.", he grin at Rear-Admiral as he glare at the moron, "What can I do for you?", then without warning, Willson punch him in the stomach, causing baka marine spit out his blood and sending him to the deck..

"GO GET A BRAIN!", the one eye man hissed at him as he turn away from the man and walk away, _Damn moron let him drank my Black Rum. No telling what that man can do now. _Just then, the ship begin to tip over as the sound of steal breaking open.

"MEGA!", yelled a voice as the sound of someone dive into the sea.

"LOVELESS! JASON! IDATE! FRONT AND CENTER!" Willson roar out loud as he feel the ship is begin to fill with sea water.

"REPORTING FOR DUTY, SIR!!", Red Mark said as he appear in front of Rear-Admiral, in his normal suit.

"AWAITING FOR ORDERS, REAR-ADMIRAL WILLSON!", replied Dr. Loveless as a stream whistle come from his wheelchair, wearing a brown suit and tie, as he move toward Wade.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US, WILLSON?", said the fishman as he walk toward him.

"JASON! LOVELESS! GET THIS SHIP BACK TOGETHER!", Wade demand as he look at him, "IDATE GO LOOK FOR THAT BASTARD, ISHI!!"

"ON IT!", all three men said as they quickly move to do their duty.

"I really need a vacation.", he mutter to himself as he tried to keep hit footing.

_-back at Amazath-_

"So, what is he planning?", Jessie ask Gar who busy cleaning the dishes.

"I can't tells you, dude.", Gar answer with a sigh, then he was smack against the head, "I mean, Jessie..."

"Well, can't you at less give me a hint?", she ask as she lean against a table, glance at the newspaper.

Gar sigh as he drop the cloth into the sink and turn around, looking at her, "This is all I'm going to say to you.", he walk over to her and slide into a chair, "He hate the fact that people don't keep his word."

The cook look up at him and narrow her eyes at him, then slam her hands against the table and yelled, "That doesn't help me out at all!"

"Oh damn.", Gar said as his eyes widen, looking at Jessie and watch as she grabbed a hold of his head, and was about to slam it against the table.

"Guys, Draco is out of his room and said he's going to open the chest.", Gwen said as she poke her head out the doorway, finding Jessie with belli signs in her eyes.

"I'll be there in a second.", the cook said as she rush out the room, leaving Gar lay on the table.

_I must be crazy to think they could help me out,_ Gar thought as he slowly got out of the chair and walk on the deck, look at the crew and was Malchior, who bend down looking at the letters on the chest, _but I saw what they did for Yama. They could help me with Imay._

"You do not know who I am, I am something, but when you know what I am, I am nothing. What am I?", Malchior said as he slide his hand over the words and stop at the 'R', then push down on the letter as sound of a light click, then move to 'I' and take hold of it, pulling on it, making it grow an inch up as a click was heard.

"You...", Draco move to 'D' and pulled on it as a click was heard, then pushed it back down as another click came from the letter, "...are...a..."

"What is it?", Harry ask as he rubbed his chin, watching his captain as he pushed 'L', making a click.

Malchior smirk as he stand up and rubbed his neck as he pulled on the letter 'E' and a loud click was heard, "You are a Riddle.", then shut his eyes as he listen to the sound of gears moving inside the chest.

"What's happening?", Ayame ask as she look at the chest as well as Malchior who smirk grow.

"You see.", Malchior replied as the chest start to hissed and the lead open up as well as it side to show main different thing cover in different color cloth.

"What are these things?", Jessie said as he look at the items, as her eyes turn to belli sign again, "Is it gold? Jewels? Bellis?"

"No. Better.", Malchior said as he move over to the chest, reaching into it, fishing out a large items, "Party favors.", then turn to Ken, "Catch, Ken.", and throw the item at the sniper.

"What this?", he ask as his begin to unwrapped the cloth around it.

"Something to replace your rocket luncher.", Malchior said as he lean down and push the lead down, resetting the lock and start to press something on a couple letters, smirking some, _Just in case someone tried to open you up._

"The craftsmanship. The feel. The beauty.", Ken said as he look and hold a hand-held, black cannon with gold trim and begin to rubbed his cheek against it, "I think I'm in love."

"So, I guess that mean he like it?" Gar mutter to himself as he look at Ken, then at Draco, "Ready to good?"

"Yes.", he answer plain as he turn to around walking toward the him, "Coming Ken?"

"Si Signor!", he answer out loud as he move quickly follow behind the two.

"Everyone keep sailing away from that island.", Malchior said as he jump over the railing.

"And make sure no one messed with me gunpowder.", Ken yelled as he follow his captain.

"Don't wait up for us, dudes!", Gar said as he follow the two, then a loud hissed was heard, while The Ray quickly move away from The Amazath.

"So, do you think they'll be back?", Gwen ask her crewmates.

"I don't know,", Jessie said in a cold tone as she move over to the chest, "and I don't care!", she bend down and begin to push and pulled on the letters. _Just as long as I get a chance to check out what's else he got in there._

"Oi.", everyone said as the slapped the air.

"Don't worried, Gwen.", Roy said as he lean against the mass, "It will take a lot more then what they have over there to take Malchior out."

"He's right.", Karai said with a yawn and walk toward the bathroom, "If anyone need me I'll be in the shower.", she stop and smirk, "Coming Harry?"

Harry grin weakly, blushing slightly and quickly race over to her, before his crewmates start ask question, or make a comment.

_-an hour later at Yama-_

"King Marik, wake up!", yelled a soldiers as he rush into the room, "We're having trouble!"

"What is it, Steve?", the king roar as he jump out of bed, glaring at the man.

"Sir, a man is shooting rockets at the castle!", he report as he look at his king, "And someone break free the prisoner out."

Marik narrow his eyes as he look at Steve, "How did they break out?"

"It's hard to say for sure," the soldier replied, "but it look like someone bust them on the bust them out with a bomb or a battering ram."

_Impossible...a battering ram can't reach their prison cell. It's too high up. _Marik thought as he turn to the side and move over to his golden spear, _It must be a bomb. _"Any deaths, let?"

"No, sir!", he report as he look at him, "We're awaiting orders, sir."

Marik sigh and rubbed his neck as his hand took hold the spear, "Get the soldiers ready and capture the rocket man, then sense half the soldier to me, so I we can hunt down the prisoners."

"Yes sir.", he said as he nod and run out of the room.

"I know your here, Malchior.", the king said as he then thrust his spear into bed, thinking skewer Draco underneath the bed.

"That's good.", Malchior said as he grabbed a hold of the king's arms, ripping them off the weapon, then throw him to the wall.

"What are you doing here?", Marik said as he watch Malchior move toward him and punch him in the stomach.

"To teach you three things.", Draco said as he grabbed a hold of the king's neck.

"Which...is?", Marik gasp as he grab a hold of Malchior's wrist, squeezing it, trying to free himself.

"One, you should keep your word.", He said as he throw the king, much like a ragdoll, into a nearby table, making it fall apart and hit the ground, "Two, don't hurt my friends!", he said as he walk over to the man and give him a quick kick up, sending the man up in the air, only to be caught by Draco grabbing him by his neck, then walk toward the nearby window.

"And the...other thing?", he moaned out loud as he feel he tried to caught his breath.

"You see."

_-A few minutes later-_

"I...HATE...YOU, STINKY...PIRATE!", the king roar in pain as he was hanging by his underwear, on the highest flagpole, as he look down at Malchior, who flipped him off.

"The third lesson is.", Malchior said in a calm but hateful tone, and turn around and look up, "NO ONE PLAYED ME AS THE FOOL!!"

_When I get down from here, I'm going to stab him, __repeatedly._The king thought as Malchior walk away from the castle.

* * *

**Malchior**: Well, that's the end of this chapter and I was going to end her, but I decided to end the arc in the first part of next chapter.

Jack: Lazy bum. -the parrot mutter as was stuck in a bird cage-

**Malchior**: Quiet you. -he mutter and sigh- Anyhoo, I like to warn everyone that after the first part of the next chapter is going to be filler.

Jack: Cause he have finish the next villains of the next arc.

**Malchior**: Shut it, Jack. -he mutter- But the next chapter is also going to get a bit into Draco's dream. -rubbed his neck as he grin- Now there is one thing I need to say, -took a deep breath- Black Rum is own by Dude of Doom, and I hope he doesn't mind me borrowing his drank.

Jack: Can I have a sip of it? -he ask in a lil girl's voice-

**Malchior**: Shut up, Ero-bird. -he growl as he narrow his eyes- Now, I bet your asking why the hell Wale Willson would have Black Rum. Well, let's just say he's as good as a three dollar bill.

Jack: Don't forget the chest. -he mutter-

**Malchior**: Didn't I told you to shut it! -he roar as he glare at the bird- Anyhoo, the chest is basically of the idea of "National Treasure". As for the riddle...I love riddles...so there. -smirk as he shut his eyes- Well, that's it for now. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and my version of 300, so please review and tell me what you think of it.

* * *

**Terms**:

**Mars**: Roman god of war.

**Bellona**: Roman goddess of war and is either the sister of Mars or his wife(no one knows for sure).

**Black Rum**: Also been called as the Blood of the Sea, which is an illegal drink that's is so strong that it will completely flip the drinker's personality, thought it does something different with Ishi.

* * *

**O****n the next chapter of The Path of War and Love...**

**Jessie: Why won't this open for me?**

**Roy: Maybe your putting the wrong word in.**

**Gar: Isn't that a Tone Dial?**

**Ayame: What's a dial?**

**The Dragon-man Chest**

**Malchior: No one will take this away from me.**


	15. The Dragon Man's Chest

**One Piece: The Path of War and Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but if I did, I would make sure that Sanji or Brook landed on the Amazon Lily, or at less make sure Luffy keep his pants on.**

**Author note**: I'm sorry, I total forgot about the question. So I'm going to go a head ask since I put this question off, and I would like everyone to answer this question. What coupling would you, the readers, would like to see on Draco's Crew?

Please note this means no yuri or yaoi, and you can't pick Karai, Harry, or Gar, cause Gar isn't part of the crew and Harry and Karai are already a couple.

_Mini-story: Komadori walk out of the church muttering to himself and head toward the bank with a slight grin._

**The Dragon Man's Chest

* * *

**

Malchior smirk to himself as he lean against a tree as he was flipping a coin in the air and catching it as he wait for his ride to show up. _Hehe...I wonder how much my bounty is going to raise. _zoan user thought as he flip the coin again, what seem to be the hundred time, then return it into his pocket as a high hiss was coming toward him, _About time._

he open his eyes to find the 'Roy' moving toward him, but it came to a stop a few inches away from Draco.

"Sorry for taking to long, dude,", Gar said from the cockpit and jump out of 'Ray', showing his chest was bare, "But that moron is bothering me.", point behind him, showing Asmodeus, tied up and gag with Gar shirt.

Malchior sigh as he sweat dropped, "Where's Ken?"

"Oh, I dropped him off with the others.", Gar said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Just like you said, they had a ship nearby."

"Good.", Malchior said as he jump into the cockpit, "Let's go dropped the dead weight off and pick up that gun fetish baka."

"Fine with me, dude.", Gar said as he close the cockpit, after getting in and start up 'The Ray', "He was bothering me anyway."

"What did he do?"

"He keep asking me to join his crew, dude.", he said as he drive his vehicle through the forest.

"Cause of your skills and your ride?", Draco ask as he feel the wrapped man trying to hit him with his head, but didn't get a chance to hit him.

"Yeah, dude.", Gar answer as he sigh and turn the Ray moving closer to the edge of the island, aiming toward the sea, "He think I made 'Ray', but I only made it so 'Ray' can be move above the surface of the water and land."

"I figure that part out, Gar.", Malchior said as he popped his neck and glance at the wrapped man, who was glaring at him, "You know I been thinking for sometime now.", Asmodeus still glaring at him, but he seem to calm done, "You blame my father for the fact that you were shoot and burned, but you know who I blame.", the bandage man look at him, "I'm blame the man you worked for and the World Government."

The wrapped man face the floor as he know that Draco was right and sigh as the gag was pulled out of his mouth. Asmodeus cough and stare at Malchior who turn around, facing the sea, and the 'Flame Swordsman' said in a quite tone, "What do you suggest I do?"

"Well...if I was in your shoes, I would head toward Impel Down, break it open as well as free most of the prisoners, then take over a Buster Call,", Malchior shut his eyes as his tone seem to go darker, slightly growling, "Then I would go straight to the capital and turn it nothing but rumble...after I get in there and collect all the information I need.", he turn around and smile slightly, "At less that's what I would do."

Asmodeus blink as he look at him, "What did they do to you?"

"None of your business.", Malchior mutter as he shut his eyes.

Asmodeus became quite as he look at the man, then smirk, "Oh, I get it. It's not they do, it's want they didn't do."

"I said It's none of your business.", Malchior hissed out loud as he squeeze the arms on his chair, making light cracking sound.

"Dude!", Gar said as he glance at the Draco, "Don't break the chair! I can't replace them!"

Sorry, man...", Malchior said as he took a deep breath and sigh, "I have a hard time control myself, at times."

"Its fine, dude.", Gar answer as return his sights on the sea, moving toward a black brig anchor in the middle of the empty sea. The closer they move to the ship, the more detail they seen of it. It was cover in black iron armor, that look like it could take a couple of hit from a Buster Call and a large figurehead that look like a cobra two small cannons in it's mouth.

"What is that?", Draco ask as he raise a brow, looking at the ship.

"It's called '_The Purgatory_'.", Asmodeus mutter as he sigh and looking at his ship.

"Let me guess,", Malchior turn around, facing the bandanna man, "It was a parting gift from your old island?", and he get his answer with a nod, then Malchior stare at him.

"What?"

"I have one question for you.", Draco said as he shut his eyes, "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm not sure right now.", the wrapped man replied as 'The Ray' came to a stop, beside the ship and Gar open up the cockpit.

"May I suggest something?", Malchior said in a calm voice.

"Well, I'm all ears.", Asmodeus said as he look at the black hair man.

"There's a man in Paladego, who might want your group on his side.", Malchior replied as he pulled out metal star, using it to cut the rope.

"You want me to go to the New World?", Asmodeus said as his eyes widen, remembering rumors of that part of the world.

"No.", Draco said as he turn his chair around, "I'm saying there's a man who might like you on his side."

"Who is this man?", he ask in unsure tone.

"Monkey D. Dragon.", Malchior said with a slight smirk, as he seen a rope latter fall from the side of the ship.

Asmodeus look at Draco, blinking as he slowly raise from his chair, walking out of 'The Ray' and said, "I think we might take a trip to Saint Reia."

_Hope you can used him, Dragon._ Malchior thought as he watch the wrapped man climb the latter, then he stick his head out, "Ken! Let's go!"

"But captain...the senorita want to thank me with a kiss!", Ken yelled from above the ship.

"CLEO!!", Asmodeus roared out loud as he quickly climb and jump on to the deck, "NO ONE KISS HER, BUT ME!!", and with that a sound of a fist hit flesh was hard, the Ken screaming at the top of his lungs, before hit the surface of the sea.

"Oi..."

"Not bad, dude.", Gar said with a silly smile at what he just saw, "I give it a 7.6."

Malchior just blink and turn to the forest green hair man and chuckle to himself, then glance at his sniper who was floating in the water with his eyes swirling, "Could you take carry of Ken?"

"No problem, dude.", then Gar jump out of Ray and swim over to Ken.

_-somewhere in the grand line-_

_Damn that Kitsune for burning my body._ said the snake like figure with red glowing eyes as it float about the sea, _After I finally finish made the body __comfy._ The figure keep moving over the open sea, till the figure hit face first into what seem to be an invisible wall of sorts.

"_Jeanne!_", hissed a voice.

_Great...He found out already..._ Jeanne thought as she slowly look around, trying to find him. _Where is that bastard?_

"_I heard that!_", the voice shouted as two pair of large, glowing red eyes appear in front on her.

_Crap...I forgot he could hear my thought._ the snake figure thought as she move a couple of feet away from the four eyes. "What bring you here, my Masssster?", she ask as she bow her snake like head.

The four eyes narrow his eyes as he glare at her and hissed, "You lost your body."

"_But masssster...I didn't..._", she cut off as flames seem buster over his eyes, like a eyebrows, making her shake in fear.

"YOU LOST THE BODY I GIVE YOU AND YOU FAILED YOUR MISSION!", it roared out loud as the flames grow wildly, "GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T SEND YOU BACK TO YOU OLD BODY!"

"_Please massssster...remember what I did for you, when I found you that man?_", she said in a worry tone.

"Yes...I remember.", the four eyes seem to calm down as well as the flames, "Fine. I'll give you another chance, but don't fail me again."

"_I won't, my masssster._", Jeanne said as she bow again.

"You better not.", the voice said as the eyes begin to fade away, "Or I will put you back where I found you. Six feet under might I add."

_No...I refuse to go back._ She thought as she look at the fading eyes and ask, "_Do you wish for me to go back to Order of Ssssaniessssei?"_

"Yes.", the voice replied in an eerie tone, "I'll make sure that Cornello get you're new body ready for your return."

"_Thank you, my masssster._", Jeanne said as she begin her journey and thought _I hope this time it's a stronger woman._

"You get whatever I give you and you like it!", her master's voice said.

_I really hate it when he does that..._

_-at the Amazath-_

"Why won't this open for me?", Jessie cried as she tried about four hundred different words on the chest, and give up playing with the lock and start to use a crowbar, placing it in between the lead and chest, push down it, but the chest didn't give.

"Maybe you put in the wrong word.", Roy said as he lean against the mast, enjoy the show that Jessie was putting on.

"Then do you have any idea what the word I should used?", She ask she glare at Roy, who just shake his head no. "THEN KEEP YOUR COMMENTS TO YOURSELF!", Jessie roar as she throw the crowbar over the railing out of angry, then the sound of metal hitting flesh was heard, than a splash. Jessie look over the railing to find Draco laying on 'The Ray', with a large lump on his head, and the other, who was looking at the damage of the captain.

"...oro...", Malchior moan as his eyes swirl around.

_-ten minutes later-_

"What the hell, Jessie!?", Malchior growled as he hold an ice pack over his newly form lump, as he set on the chest, glaring at her.

"Eh heh...sorry about that, Draco.", the cook said as she rubbed the back of her neck, "I just wanted to see what's in that chest of yours."

"All you have to do was wait and ask.", the captain mutter as he got up and turn around, pushing a couple letters, then the causing it to open, showing its what was inside. "There.", Malchior said as he set next to it, "You each can take one item out, but only one. Understand?"

"Yes.", replied everyone but Roy, who asleep, Ken, who was busy cleaning his new firearm, Gar, who was busy tying his ride to the Amazath, making sure it follow the ship, Harry and Karai, who was taking their time in the bathroom.

"Good, and your first.", Malchior said point to Kardra, who walk over and start to look inside.

"What? Why her first?",. Jessie hissed as she glare at the pirate captain.

"Because she wasn't the one who dropped a crowbar on his head.", Ayame said as she watch the doctor digging throw the things, till she seem to stop and pulled out something.

"Found something, Kardra?", Malchior ask as he held the ice pack against his head.

"I think so.", the doctor said as she pulled out a brown bag that seem a bit to heavy for her, but she still hold it and set down in front her captain, well he single Ayame to come up and look for something, who quickly rush over and go throw a few things. "What are these things? Weights?", Kardra ask as she hold up what seem to be black, leg weights.

"Sort of.", Malchior said as he put down the ice pack, looking at it them, "Put them on and you see what they can do."

"What is this?A conch shell?", the foxgirl ask as she hold up a golden shell and tilt her head, "I beat I can make some sort of flute out of this."

"Hell, no!", Malchior growled as he quickly steal the shell away from Ayame and glare at her, "You're not doing anything to this! So pick something else!"

The foxgirl just blink at him, a bit surprise on how he's action right now, and nod, "...Alright...", then she return to her search in the chest.

"Alright...so they are weights...", Kardra said as Malchior turn his head, looking at her legs.

"Like I said before, sort of.", Draco smirk some as he look at the weights, "Just click your heels together and you see what I mean."

The doctor just shrug and did what her captain said, the without warning, two black bar poke out on each leg weights, "What are these?", she mutter to herself as she reach down, taking hold of them and pulled them out, to show both sets were hooked up with a chain, "Ninchaku?"

"Close,", Malchior said as he shut his eyes, "but there more to them then meet the eyes."

The doctor look at him and at the weapons in her hands, "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"And where the fun in that?", Draco answer as he grin, only to get wrack on the head with the weapons, "But I'll tell you their name and what their made out of."

"Fine with me.", she said as she look at the weapons in her hands.

"Their called 'Suchi-Ru Kawa'.", Malchior said as he smirk, "Those weapons are made out of a great wood, called Adam Wood, and each weights about ten pounds, which mean their fifty pounds on each legs."

"That's explained the weight.", she mutter then her eyes widen, looking at the weapons, then at the legs weight, "You mean there's ten of these things?"

Malchior just nod as he shut his eyes and yawn, "Yeah."

"How would anyone used ten of them!", She roared as she glare at him and was about to hit him against, but Draco caught the ninchaku.

"I told you,", Malchior push the wooden weapon away, "There's more to them then might the eye.", then the captain turn his musician, who found and playing a shinobue, "I see you found what you looking for.", who just nod and keep playing her song.

"Hey, do you have a bow made out of the same wood?", Gwen ask as she move toward her captain.

"No.", Malchior said as he reach into the chest, "but I do have this.", then he pulled out a bow made out of a light steel and hand it to her.

"Hmmm...This could work.", the zoan user said as she slide her hand over the string and pluck it, "Thanks, Mal.", she said with a grin and quickly move toward her room.

"No problem.", Malchior said as he get up, putting down the golden shell, and push the chest down, getting ready to lock it up, but glance at Jessie, who was glaring at him, "Alright, your turn, Jess."

"About time.", she shouted, pushing him out of the way and begin to digging around.

"What the hell, Jess!", Malchior shouted as his eyes swirl around.

Gar walked toward the others then look at Draco and ask, "What's going on, dude?"

"Don't ask.", Malchior said as he set up and rubbed his necks and sigh, "Just don't ask."

"Alright.", Gar said as he look around and then saw the golden shell, "Isn't that a tone dial?", he said as he move toward it.

"What's a dial?", Ayame ask after she put away her flute.

"Yes.", Draco said as he quick move toward it and grabbed the shell, then glance at Jessie, who seem to found a silver fan, "Now if you don't mind,", put the shell in the chest and quickly shut it, locking it, "I would like to get some sleep, before we go to your island.", then he pick it up and carried it._ No one will __take this__ away from me._

"What's a dial?"

"What's his problem?", Gar mutter to under his breath as he watch Draco walk into his room and shut it.

"Who's knows.", Jessie mutter as she look at the fan, noticing it had a blue rose painted on both sides and grin to herself.

"What's a dial!", Ayame ask out loud, which made Gar sigh.

"Well that's depends on which kind of dial your talking about,", Gar said as he move toward her, taking off his glove to show a pink shell cover in holes, "But the basic of all dials is the fact that their all shell and can absorbs and store energy for many uses."

"Like?", the foxgirl ask him who was looking at the shell.

_-In Malchior's room-_

"_To those who are listening to this, this is my last will and __testament._" said a golden tone dial that set on Malchior's desk as the captain lay on his bed, wearing nothing but his pants with his face showing no emotions to what he was hearing.

"_Most be wondering who I am and why are you listening to this. Well to put your mind at easy, My name is Tobias Fangor and I am one of the few protect of the Grand Line, and thanks to the World Government, I'll be most like the last one._"

"_Now you most ask why I blaming the government._" the shell said as cough was hear, "_I blame them because they been hounding me for my past. Those bastard are still angry at me for what I did as 'The Red Hawk'._", chuckle was heard, "_You would think the would forget about after they killed Roger and let enjoy my life as the Dragon of the Grand Line, but I guess that's asking too much._"

"_Anyhoo, I should really get back to the matter at hand. It's look like I am the last Dragon of the Grand Line, cause I hadn't face anyone wroth of the title...or I should say the fact that I found three men who is worth enough, but refuse to have the title. So, I am the last Dragon of the Grand Line...__at less__ for now..._", the dial was chuckle and Draco sigh as he set up, reaching for the shell, and turn it off.

"It's amazing that thing still works.", Jack said as he set on his perch, looking at the shell.

"Yeah...It's amazing.", Malchior said as he lay back down and sigh as he think to himself, _Now if only I know where Raftel. _then he turn off the light.

"Night scaly-butt."

"Night Ero-bird."

_-back at deck-_

"So, let's me get this straight,", Jessie said as she look at Gar and Ayame, who past out, as the cook pointing at the shell in the green hair man's hand, "These are so powerful, that it could push a huge ship."

"Or help move Ray out of the water.", Gar said with a goofy grin, "Two Jet Dials in then back and eight Breath Dials underneath."

"Yeah...", look at him and sigh, "So where do they come from?"

_I saw that coming...I guess half the truth is better then the whole truth. _He thought as he sweatdropped, "Well...you see...my people fish them out of the sea, and we learned how to used them by trail and error."

"I see.", rubbed her chin and yawn, "Well, I guess I'll be going to bed."

"G'night.", Gar said as he watch the chef walk into the kitchen and shut off the light.

"Night.", Jessie said as she shut the door, locking the door, knowing if she didn't do it, she'll find Draco eating most of the food, like the morning after they lift Omashu.

_-back at the marine ship-_

"Todd! Loveless! Report!", Willson said to the snail as he setting down at his desk, looking very tired.

"All repair on the ship is took care of, no thanks to that boy in his black long johns."

"I dare you to say that in my face. Oh my bad, you can't reach it."

"At less I show my face to the ladies, boy."

"You know that's all you can show the ladies!"

"Boy, if you were half the man I am..."

"Hold on you, you are a half the man."

"That's it boy, I'm going to beat the wickedness out you!"

"Like to see you stand up and try.", then the snail begin to buzz as well as sound of metal against metal, spinning against each other.

_Oi...I should just let them killed each other._ the Rear-Admiral thought and sigh, the yelled out loud, "WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!"

"Sorry sir."

"Won't happen against, Rear-Admiral Willson."

"Somehow, I have a feeling it will.", mutter the one eye man and sigh, "Any word from, Idate let?"

"No so far, but I'm sure he'll be back with that bastard!"

"Yeah. That boy should take care of him in no time."

"Then where is he?", the Rear-Admiral ask in a calm tone.

"Maybe he found a girl who like fish on the nearby island."

"Good one, boy!", the said as both man begin to laugh.

"Oi...", Willson mutter as he shut his eyes, "Just go to your rooms and get some rest.", then he hang up. _I really need a __vacation._

_-at the by island-_

"That stupid human...", Idate mutter as he laying on the sand, panting heavily, cover in bump, blood, and two black, "...blind sided me."

"You're just mad, cause I kick your ass and I didn't finish you off.", Ishi said with a smirk and kick the fish-man, then turn around.

"You should of finish me off, Murphy.", the fish-man mutter as he looking at the moon, "Are you chicken?"

"Bite my shinny, metallic ass!", Ishi shouted as he walk away from Idate, heading toward the nearby town and think, _I should of finish him off, but I'm running low. I hope they have a bar._

_-next morning on the Amazath-_

"How the hell did you get in here?", Jessie shouted as he found Malchior munching on an apple.

"You left the window open.", Draco said as he toss the core out the window and grin, well a dark aura seem to form around her as she glare at her captain, "Why are you looking at me like that?

A few minutes later, after an being yelled by the chef, Malchior with flying out of the room, hitting the mast, face first, and Jessie pop her head out of the kitchen, "STAY OUT OF MY KITCHEN!!"

"Who need an alarm clock with those two.", Harry mutter with a yawn as he move out of the room and walk toward the bathroom, waiting in line as everyone nod in agreement.

Draco just chuckle to himself as he set up and rubbed his forehead, then look at the island, that look like it was a summer island, which seem to be moving closer to them. He smile to himself as he look at it, "So that's Imay."

"Yeah. That's my island.", Gar said as he walk up to the captain.

"Is there anything I need to know about this island?", Malchior ask as he glance at the green hair man.

"Nothing that I can think of, dude.", he answer as he pulled on his pointed ear.

Malchior just shrug, looking at the island and then his eyes widen as sparkle form over them as his jaw drop, looking above the piece of land and shouted, "PTERODACTYL!!"

* * *

**Malchior**: And I'm going to stop there. -grin weakly as he rubbed his neck- If anyone have a problem with that come at to me and beat me now! -blue smoke cover the whole area as sound of kicks, punches, and metal hitting against flesh-

_-ten minutes later-_

**Malchior**: Alright...who the dumbasses? -he roar as his face was cover in cuts, blood, and two black eyes-

Draco's Crew: -point at random people- They did it!

**Malchior**: Oi...-he mutter as he sweatdropped and took out a cloth, wiping the mess, going back to normal- Anyhoo, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Jack: -flew over and landed on his shoulder- Now tell them why you change the title.

**Malchior**: -sigh- Fine, ero-bird. -he mutter and pop his neck- Well...I thought 'The Dragon Man's Chest' sound much better then 'The Dragon's Shell'.

Jack: Now tell them about Kardra's new weapon.

**Malchior**: All I'm saying is the weapon's name is Japanese for something.

Jack: Which is?

**Malchior**: I forgot. -grin and chuckle weakly-

Jack: Moron. -sigh as he bite his ear- Well, at less tell them about the idea behind Tobias 'The Red Hawk' Fangor.

**Malchior**: -shrug and chuckle weakly- I made him after one of my favorite character from a book/show, though I hate the way they end the series. -sigh deeply- Killed off one of the best girl in the book series.

Jack: Oi...-nip his ear- Stop being depress over book series that ended six years ago.

**Malchior**: Fine. -rolled his eyes- Well...do I forgot anything?

Jack: Yeah, did you remember to ask him that question?

**Malchior**: Yeah. It's the under author note. -turn to the camera- Now this very important that you answer it, cause the person who forcing me to ask the question have a Death Note! -got on his knees and hold his hands together- So, please answer question...-the mutter- or someone get a hold N for me.

Jack: ...too much drama...

**Malchior**: -got up and smile- Hey...you could never have too much drama...just as long as you have some to share with...like action or comedy.

Jack: Like Jim Carrey?

**Malchior**: I said comedy, not tragedy.

Jack: Hey! I thought you like his work.

**Malchior**: Only his early work. -sigh and set back- Anyhoo, before I end this, I want to give you all a hint in want to expect the next arc. Look a man, named Hammond and you all will figure it out.

Jack: I think should be able to figure it out.

**Malchior**: Well, that's it for now. Thanks for reading this chapter, so if you don't mind, review this chapter and don't forget to answer the question.

* * *

**Terms**:

**Shinobue**: A Japanese transverse flute that has a high-pitched but sweet sound.

* * *

**O****n the next chapter of The Path of War and Love...**

**Jessie: What's wrong with him?**

**Kardra: I think he's in shock.**

**Karai: No...I think he relieving one of his childhood dream.**

**Malchior: What did you say you have, old man?**

**Imay! The Greatest Theme Park in the World**

**Gar: Hmmm...it's good to be home.**


	16. Imay! The Greatest Theme Park

**One Piece: The Path of War and Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

_Mini-story: Komadori walk out of the bank holding a metal case and walk to City Hall._

**Imay! The Greatest Theme Park in the World

* * *

**

Everyone staring at Malchior, who seem to be in some sort of shock with a weird grin on his face.

"Is he alive?", Ayame ask as she blink and poke the captain in the back with her butt of her scythe, but Malchior didn't move an inch.

"Stop that.", Kardra said as she flick the foxgirl in her ear, and place her fingers against his neck, checking his pulse..

"What's wrong with him?", Jessie ask as she walk out of the kitchen, glancing at Draco, who didn't move from that spot.

"I think he's in shock.", the doctor said as she remove her fingers and move in front of him, checking his pupils.

"No...", Karai said as she walk out of the bathroom drying her hair, "I think he reliving one of his childhood dream."

"What do you mean?", Harry ask as he turn his head to Karai, then glance at the island their were head.

"Sifu used to tell me that Mal used to dream about dinosaur when he younger.", she answer in a calm tone and move up to Draco and pulled up a fist, slamming it into her captain's side, but he didn't even flinch, let alone move from the blow.

"That didn't help.", Kardra said as she tried to smack the blind girl in the back of head, but Kardra dodged the blow by leaning forward.

"Yeah...", Karai sigh as he rubbed her fist, trying to stop the pain, "I thought that might of work."

"I think you need to think a different way to snapped him out of it.", Jessie said as she return to the kitchen.

"What do you suggest to do?", Kardra ask as she look at Draco and begin to poke his chest.

"You see.", Jessie cried from the kitchen, as Ken walk out with a cup of coffee and the newspaper, mutter to himself about the price was going up, again.

The sniper glance at everyone, then glance at Malchior, rolling up his paper, moving toward the captain, swat him on the head, thinking it would make him move, but nothing happen, "Damn...did he seen a mermaid or some?", he ask as staring at his face.

"No.", Harry said as he made sure he keep heading toward the island, "Dinosuar."

Harry blink as he heard those words and a grin appear on his face, "Dinosaurio, you say?"

"Please tell me you're not doing to be in shock, like that baka." Roy said as he lean against the mast, looking at the sniper.

"No.", Ken said as he slowly walk away, "Just the idea of the ultimate hunt."

"Not going to happen, dude.", Gar said as he got in front of the sniper and flip off his hat.

"Why not, Senor?", Ken ask with a growl, picking up his hat.

"Imay is a weapon free zone."

"WHAT!?", Everyone, but Malchior shouted.

"You heard me, dudes.", Gar said as he "No weapons are allow on my island."

"That doesn't make any sense!", Gwen shouted as she walk out of her room, she carried her bow over her shoulder, looking at the green hair man.

"Sure it does, dude.", Gar said as with a grin, "It's means no firearms or blades on the island."

"How the hell are we going to protect ourselves from the dangerous beasts!?", Gwen, Ken, and Roy shouted at the green hair man, who grin weakly and sweatdropped, and laugh weakly.

"Sorry, but it's to make sure it won't hurt the animals.", Gar said as he took a few steps back, still sweatdropped.

"We're worried about them hurting us!", all three shouted out loud making Gar taking a few more steps back till his back meet the railing as he feel everyone glaring at him.

Just then, the sound of footstep was heard coming toward them, making everyone turn their head to find Jessie carrying a tray full of breakfast burritos, then everyone look at Draco, who stomach growled out, then with great speed, Malchior moved toward Jessie, knock over the four that was in the way.

"FOOD!", Malchior shouted as he take the tray from the chef and quickly move to his cherry blossom tree, setting underneath it as he begin to shoved the food into the his mouth.

"Hehehe...I thought that would work.", Jessie said as she smile weakly, watching her captain finishing off the burritos in a few seconds after he took them away from him and mutter, "Maybe I should of put more peppers in it."

"Yeah. It could of used more spice", said Draco as put down the tray and grin, only to get wreak by a staff, and fall back with eyes swirling around, "...oro..."

_-five minutes later-_

"Dammit, Jess!", Malchior roared as he rubbed the back of his head, glaring at his cook who was smirk.

"Oi...Well you two stop it.", Karai hissed as she move toward and smack them on the head, making the two rubbed their heads, planning to get her back some day, "So you were saying we can't bring guns our blades of any kind?"

"Yup, but don't worried dudes.", Gar said as he slide his glove hands throw his hair, "The dinos won't attack when we're behind the cage."

"Cage?", Malchior said as he raise a brow at him.

"You see, dude."

_-at the hunt for Ishi-_

"Damn that man.", Idate hissed as he walk down the street, that seem to be a bar ever other building. The fishman growl to himself as he feel everyone staring at him, then stop at a ten year old that stand in his way, "What are you looking at?"

"I don't know.", the boy said as he stare at him for a bit and grin, "Maybe a new seafood restaurant mascot."

"Why you little brat!", the fishman roar as his arm blades grow larger and raise them in the sky, getting ready to strike, but stop as he feel a tap on the shoulder, making him look over his shoulder, "What the hell...", right before he could finish, a large fist hit him square in the face, making the fishman skidded a few feet away.

"Right Jab!", said the owner of the fist, "You know, it's not right to pick on lil kids. It's not very marine."

"You finally show yourself, Murphy.", the fishman said as he wiped the blood off his lips and chin.

"Yeah, I have.", Ishi smirk as he push down his shades and wave at him with a grin, "Well, I got to go. Later.", then he turn around, rushing away from Idate who got.

"Why you pain in the ass.", the fish man hissed as he shoot out at him, planning to slash at the man, "Get back here!"

"Bite my shiny, metallic ass.", Ishi roar with laughter as he know his plan is going well and quickly slide into a nearby bar. _Show time._ he thought as he grabbed a hold of three bottle of beer off the bar after he toss a small wad of belli, and run out of the back, as the fishman trail him.

_What is he doing?_ Idate thought as he run toward the door, _If what I know about him, he'll stand fight, head on. So what the hell?_ He reach toward the door and was about to chase after him, but the fishman was sent flying back, thanks to a large, metal fist.

"Right Steel Knuckles!", Ishi said with a grin as he look at the damage he did on the marine.

"You fight dirty.", the fishman said as he got up as he pop his nose back in place and wiped the blood off.

"What was your first clue.", he said as he push up his shades with his metal hand, looking at the fishman, "Ready to give up or do you want to keep dancing?"

"Not on your life, Murphy.", Idate said as he smirk and push off the ground with his blades ready to stabbed Ishi, but when the blades tip hit the man's chest, sparks was seen as the sound of metal rubbing against each other, causing the fishman to look shock that the thrust did nothing to him.

"Hehehe...I guess you forgot what I am.", He said as he raise both arms and take hold of his fists, then slam downward, hitting the fishman's skull, making the fishman fall to the floor and black out. "Moron.", he mutter as he kick the fishman in the stomach and reach behind him, pulling something out of his pocket, then slide the skin like glove over his right hand and turn to the bartender, who was in shock.

"W-what are you?", he ask as he blink.

"Oh...", he smile some as he push down his shades, "I'm a cyborg.", he then turn around with a sigh, "Sorry for the mess."

"It's alright.", the bartender said with a gulp as he watch the cyborg walk toward the back, "What about him?"

"Tell him, that he have a hundred years to soon, to tried and beat me.", Ishi replied after he walk out the door and begin to hum to himself. _Don't worried Darci. _he thought as he keep moving down the street, _I'll be back and will make our dreams come true, as soon as I find a ship to get off this rock._

_-Back on the Amazath-_

"Come on, Jack.", Malchior said as he put his katana and his shuriken into his chest, "You don't want to be coop in here, all day and night."

"I'm not moving from this spot!", the bird said as he turn around, facing the wall.

"Why not?", Draco ask as he shut the chest.

"I know what's on that island.", the parrot said as he close his eyes.

"Oh...I get it.", Draco said as he move toward the door, "You're worried that you be someone's dinner."

"No, I'm not.", the bird mutter as he turn around, "I'm here to keep an eye on the ship."

"Fine, do what you please.", Malchior replied as he rolled his eyes and walk out of the door, "I'll make sure you have some food."

"Thanks, Mal.", Jack said as he he turn his head, watching Malchior leaving the room.

"No problem, chicken", Draco mutter as he walk toward his crew with a grin, "Are we ready?"

"Yeah.", said Ken with a sigh, looking at his empty holsters, _I feel naked without them._

"Well you stop looking so depress.", Gwen mutter as she look at the sniper, "You're not the only one who feel down without their weapon."

"She right.", Roy said with a sigh and he look at the island, then glare at Gar.

"Sorry, dudes..", the green hair man said as he grin weakly, "Rules are rules."

"It's alright.", Malchior said as he walk toward Gar and smile, "This will give me a chance to give me some hand-to-hand." the Draco look at the green hair man, "So what's the problem on this island?"

"Well...", he grin weakly as he rubbed the back of his head, "I'll tell you once we're inside Cretaceous Park."

"Then let's get going.", Malchior said with a grin and jump off the ship, landing on the dock, right before the workers tied the Amazath to the dock, then rush off the island.

"Is there something wrong with him?", Gar ask as he watch the pirate captain run off.

"We have no clue...", Everyone answer as they sweatdropped, look at their captain, acting like a lil kid.

_-ten minutes later-_

"Brachiosaurs! Pachycephalosaurus! Stegosaurus!", Malchior shouted as he run from one dinosaur to the other, which each creature just give him a weird look, but don't mind, cause all humans seem to act like this toward them. Draco grin grow ever time as he keep moving, name every dinosaur that he found, making his crew sigh.

"Oh...One of my favorites.", the pirate captain said as he look at large armor like lizard with three horns, "TRICERATOPS!"

"I see you know your dinosaurs, eh boy?", said a voice behind him, making Draco turn his head to find an elder, skinny man with grayish short hair and beard, wearing a red vest over a black, pinstriped shirt, black pants, a pair of thin glasses and a pair of leather shoes, holding a cane in his right hand.

"I know a bit.", Draco answer as he look at him, thinking he was the owner of the place.

"Well, you going to enjoy see our Tyrannosaurus Rex.", the elder man said as he grin but stop as he turn his head to Malchior's group.

Malchior blink as he look at the old man and his grin grow bigger, "What did you say you have, old man?"

"We have a T-res.", the old man said as he move toward the green hair teen, who was smiling weakly, well Malchior grin widen as his eyes seem to spark brighter.

"Heh...Hey, bossman.", rubbed the back of his head.

"Took your sweet time coming back, Garfield." the old man said as he narrow his eyes, "You're suppose to be back, three days ago."

"So, bossman...Sort of made a deal with them.", the green man said as he took a few steps back, but without warning, the old man seem to disappear from their sight, only to reappear behind him and push his cane against Gar's neck, "Hehe...You want me to go on stage?"

"No.", the old man said as he growl, "But I'm not paying for three extra days.", then he turn to the group and at Draco, "So, what kind of deal is he talking about?"

"Well...let's talk about it in your office.", Gar said as he grin weakly and sweatdropped.

"Fine.", the old man said as he pulled his cane from Gar, "Let's go."

"After we seen the T-Rex?", Draco ask as he grin large and think to himself, _I may want to change my plans about destroying the World Government._

"Yeah...She's on the way", the elder man said as he begin to walk down the hall.

"Then let's get going.", Malchior said as he follow him as the group sweatdropped and follow the two.

_-Somewhere in the New World on a small Marine Base-_

"Get your ass out of here and fight.", Dr. 6 yelled at a small group, wearing long white doctor jackets, covering all their body, making them nod and walk out. Soon the sound of swords clashing against each other and guns being fired fill the outside world.

The good doctor grin as he listen to the noise, "I always love the great music of chaos.", he said to himself as he begin to walk toward the large file cabinets, "Well...better get to work.", he sigh as he stop and open up a cabinet, muttering to himself, about something a shadow clown better be right, and begin his hunt for the information he was looking for.

_-back on Imay-_

"Whao..."

"Who know they can grow that big?"

"That's one big lizard.", Roy mutter as he look at the t-rex behind a bars, keeping the huge beast from attack anyone.

"Watch what you say, baka!", Malchior shouted as he turned around and smack him on the head, "That is not a lizard. That's the king of dinosaur and the most deadliest of them all."

"Ok..", the secondmate mutter as he rubbed his head, looking at the captain, but then notice a man with short, brown hair and have a five o'clock shadow, wearing gray pant, shirt, black vest, combat boots and gloves, and green bandanna wrapped around his head.

"Hey what the deal with that guy, Senor Hammond?", Ken said as he notice the strange pistols, a strange rifle, and a belt cover in ammo.

The old man glance at the armed man and smirk, "Oh you mean Monev. Don't mind him, like to keep to himself."

"Yeah...but the what with the firearms?", the sniper ask as he glance at the handguns, then at the Monev.

"Well, he allow to carried firearms, sent he the game warden.", Hammond answer as he turn around and walk away from the dinosaur, "Now let's get move on."

"You guys go a head, I need to catch up with someone.", Gar said as he move over to Monev, watching the crew moving away from the t-rex, while they dragged their captain away from it.

"What do you want, laughing man?", Monev said in a cold tone as he look at the green hair man.

"I just want to know how your brother doing, dude?"

"The idiot is still working his stupid ride.", the heavy armed man answer as he shut his eyes.

"Oh...He still trying to fixed up that beat up egg.", Gar said with a chuckle, "He still think he can beat me with that thing. Man, he really need to get a girlfriend.", then he rubbed his bridge of his nose.

"He had one, remember.", the game warned replied as he glare at him, but Gar wasn't paying no mind to the glare, "So, what the hell with that group?"

"Oh...them.", Gar said as he rubbed the back of his head, "Their here to help with our problem with Shadow Claw."

"I see...", Monev said as he rubbed his chin, "Are they powerful?"

"Dude, their extremely powerful.", Gar said as he turn around and grin, "With them on our side, will get back our island. Well, I got to go dude." _Don't worried Rae...You be free soon._

Once Gar lift him, Monev pulled on his left glove, showing a small brown snail, setting on his wrist, much like a watch, and mutter, "Oi... Ivo"

"What is it, bro?", the snail said after should of tools be dropped to the floor.

"Guess who's back and brought friends?"

"Hmmm...A green hair, pointy ear moron?"

"The very one.", the game warden replied as he lean against the wall.

"Should I tell Roland?"

"Go a head, I won't stop you.", he answer with smirk, "Though i know you just going there to see his assistant."

"Shut up, bro", the snail yelled at him as a sound of something heavy hit the other's man's foot, then he hanged up.

_It's good to hear he's moving on._ Monev thought as he cover the_ snail and begin to do his rounds, Better make it look like I'm doing something._

On the other side of the hallway, Gar grin weakly as a large slap mark over his cheek from a large, heavy sit woman, who roar, "That's for running into me and grabbed my ass!", then she turn around and begin to walk off, before he could say he didn't mean to.

_Hehehe..._ Gar thought as he set up and dust himself off, _It's good to be home.

* * *

_

**Malchior**: Well...I'll stop here. If those of you still don't get my hints. -he rubbed the back of his neck- I got this idea from Jurassic Park. -grin- Hell, I'm surprise no one thought of this idea.

Jack: His right, though it's a bit stupid.

**Malchior**: Oh, shut it! -rolled his eyes and sigh- Anyhoo, I'm guess you're wondering why is Malchior attack like a kid.

Malchior: Yeah...I been wondering that myself. -glare at the author who just grin weakly-

**Malchior**: Well...you see...I basic him of me...and if someone ever built a Theme Park with real, live dinosaur, I would most likely act like this. Though, I think the odds are against the idea.

Malchior: So...basically this is your fault. -glare at him-

**Malchior**: Guilted. -he said with a chuckle- Anyhoo, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I please don't forget to review, cause if you don't a rat will be drown.

Jack: Won't that make everyone want not review? -he ask as he set on his owner's shoulder-

**Malchior**: Hmmm...Good point -grin as he lean back- If you review I'll make sure a rat will be drown!

Malchior and Jack: Oi...

* * *

**Terms**:

**Cretaceous**: It's a period of time, when the dinosaur rule the world.

* * *

**O****n the next chapter of The Path of War and Love...**

**Ken: That's the problem?**

**Hammond: That's ****basically**** it.**

**Jessie: I think your people can handle it.**

**Gar: You don't understand, we need your help.**

**The Shadow Claw and the Joker**

**Malchior: Well...there goes my vacation.**


	17. The Shadow Claw and the Joker

**One Piece: The Path of War and Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

_Mini-story: Komadori walk out City Hall with a deep sigh and head toward the closest bar, still holding the metal box, looking very tired, but happy._

**Imay: The Shadow Claw and the Joker

* * *

**

Malchior shut his eyes as he lean against his chair, listening to the elderly man as he sigh, _I was hoping to take a break, before starting another battle._

"So, basically you're have trouble with a gang?", Jessie said as she look at Hammond then glance at the side, looking at Gar, who just rush in.

"More like a mob, du...I mean Jessie", Gar said as he rubbed the back of his neck, smile weakly.

"The Shadow Claw is the reason why were not making any money.", Hammond said as he put on his glasses and pulled out a folder, flipping throw it with a sigh.

Ken sigh as he light a cigarette and took a long drag of it, then blow the smoke out of his mouth, "That's the problem?"

"That's basically it.", Hammond said as he push up his glasses, then sigh.

"I think your people can handle it.", Jessie said as she glancing at two men, watch them sigh.

"You don't understand,", the green hair man said as he sigh and look down, "we need your help."

"Why?"

"It's blackmail.", Malchior said as he open his eyes, looking at Gar and Hammond with a smirk, "They took this Rae girl and threated her. Right?"

"How did you figure that out?", the elderly man said in shock as he look at the pirate captain, who just tip on his head.

"So, I take it you can used any of your people to rescue, Rae.", Draco ask as he pulled out his shades and put them on.

"Dude...How smart are you?", Gar ask as he blink at Draco.

"Smart enough to know that a person is being con.", Malchior said as he cross his leg.

"So you can't send your own people in," Roy said as he look at the two, "but why don't you hired bounty hunters or mercenaries."

"Yes, surely they could handle it.", Harry said as he hold Karai's hand as she squeeze his.

"We tried that.", Hammond said as he pulled off his glasses and sigh, "And they either join the Shadow Claw or found half eaten."

Malchior push up his shades with a sigh as he look at Hammond and back at Gar, "Well...There goes my vacation."

"Does that mean he'll help us?", Hammond ask Gar as he look at the boy who just stare at Malchior.

"Think that's a yes, bossman.", Gar mutter as he watch Draco smirking some, "Though I think it might cost us."

_-Somewhere deep inside the jungles of Imay-_

"So his back." a huge dark figure said as he look down at a somewhat overweight, bold headed man with a long, orange-brown multi-pointed mustache, looking through his thick glasses. He was wearing black pants, red turtleneck-like jacket, white gloves, and a pair of black boots.

"Yes,", the overweight man said as he push his glasses and grin, "Garfield is back and he brought people."

"Tourist?", the giant figure ask as he look down at he.

"We don't think so.", the overweight man said as he pulled out an old wanted poster of Malchior.

"I see.", he said looking at the poster and grin, "Well, it look like we may have some new blood in our group or maybe some more dino feed."

"What should I do, Mr. Tembo.", the overweight man said as he put the poster away and push his glasses up.

The man shut his eyes as he rubbed his chin, "Go to Miss. Karma, and tell her she need to get ready for some guests, Mr. Nedry ."

"I'll get on that, Mr. Tembo.", Nedry said as he turn around, head toward the huge door way.

"Oh...one more thing."

"Eh?", Nedry stop and glance over his shoulder, looking at the giant.

"Tell her I'm ready for my meal."

"Yes sir.", he answer as he walk out the door and walk through the hall, then stop at small door and knock it, "Are you in there, Marie?", he ask as he heard the sound of items hit the floor as well as a person tripping over and hitting the floor.

Seconds later, the door open up to showing a very curvy woman with long, wavy, green hair, wearing red short skirt, red tops that show her cleavage, stockings that seemed to ride up her legs, a pair of slip on green shoes, and a pair glasses, that set on top of her head, "What is it, Ivo?"

"Roland is ready to have his meal,", He said as he push up his glasses, as his cheeks start to turn light red, "And he said he want you to know that you should get ready for some guests,"

"Alright.", Marie said as she grin, "Well, I get to it as soon as I find my glasses."

"Hehe...Marie...Their on your head."

"Oh...Eh...Thanks.", she said as she blush, for not remembering where she left them, and push her glasses down to her face, "Well...I better get to work his meal."

"And I'll be heading back.", Ivo said as he slide his hands in his pockets and sigh, "It's hard being a chief mechanic"

"Tried taking care of overgrown gecko.", Marie mutter as she shut the door behind her and walk away as the overweight man moved the other way.

_She much cuter then, Rae._ Ivo thought as he walk outside, heading toward some would call giant egg, that is metallic gray and black with some black and yellow hazard stripes, with a glass dome on top, with six wheels, and two headlights on the dome. He open a door, getting into the egg shape vehicle, slamming the door as a grin form on his face and push a button, starting up the vehicle with a loud hiss, driving away from a mountain of a house, painted dark green and cover in vines. This place is known as "_The Devil Nest_", home of the Roland Tambo and the meeting place of the Shadow Claw.

_-Back at Cretaceous Park-_

"So do we have agreement?", Hammond ask as he stared at Malchior, who was just stared back and took a deep breath.

"So, let me get this straight,", Malchior said as he crossed his arms, "You're not only willing to pay us, one million belli, but also dials, and a free dinosaur of my choosing."

"Yes.", Hammond answer as he and Gar nod, guessing how much the creature mean to him and glance at the crew, noticing the belli signs that replace her eyes, "Do you agree?"

"No."

"WHAT!?", everyone shouted glaring at the pirate captain, if he was insane.

"You hear me.", Malchior said calmly, "You need to change your offer."

"You're too greedy, Dude!", Gar growl as he glare at him and grabbed a hold of Draco's collar.

"Back off, Garfeild.", Malchior said as he slam his head against the green hair teen, making him grabbed his head in pain, cursing under his breath, then Draco turn to Hammond, "Where the hell will I keep a dinosaur?"

"And don't forget how much it will cost to feed a huge beast like that.", Jessie said as she seen Malchior's point.

"Plus how the hell is it get treated when it's sick?", Kardra said as he look at Malchior who nodded and shut his eyes.

"I see your point.", the elder man said as he slide his hand through his hair and smile, "Alright how about this. If you take cared of Shadow Claw and get Rae back and we'll paid you one million belli, a case full of dials, and a couple of rare plants."

Malchior took off his shade and grin, "Hmmmm...not bad offer, but why not throw in supplies, sense we're running low on food."

"No thanks to you.", Jessie mutter under her breath and rolled her eyes, then look at Malchior who glance at her and back at the owner of the theme park.

Hammond smile as he look at him and raise his hand, "I think that's a fair deal."

"It should be.", Draco grin as he took hold of his hand and shake it, "But I should warned you."

"About?"

"The last guy who made a deal with him,", Gar said as he rubbed his forehead, "went against the agreement and he force to do something to him."

"What was it?"

_-On Yama-_

"I'm so going to killed that pirate.", Marik mutter as the king was setting in a wheelchair, wheeling himself out of his room into the throne room, but came to a stop, looking at her daughter, still laughing want she saw a night ago, "Will you stop laughing! It wasn't that funny!"

"I...can't...help...it.", the princess said as she tried to calm down and look at her father, only to burse out with laughter, remember how she found her father.

"Zelia! It's not funny!", the king hissed as he moved away from his daughter, "I been hanging for 4 hours."

"I know," Zelia said as she cover her mouth, still laughing, "But it was so funny."

"Was not!", The king mutter as he hissed in pain and push of the chair, standing up and slow move to the throne, leaning in pain. _If I ever seen that bastard, I'll ripped off his head. _He thought as he slowly set down on his throne and look at the princess who was still laughing, _Oi..._

_-Back at Imay-_

"I see...", The old man said as he light chuckle at what he told her, "Well, don't worried, I'll keep my word."

"You better, senor.", Ken said as he smirk, "cause I hate to see you hanging off the horns off that one Dinosaurio."

"Don't worried.", Gar said with a grin, "I'll make sure he'll do it."

"Good.", Malchior said as he smirk, "Now we have two small problems."

"Which is?", Hammond ask as he look at him.

"Well as you see, some of my crew fight with weapons.", Malchior said as he rubbed his chin and lean against the chair.

"Oh...of course.", the old man said as he look at Draco, "Your crew may get your weapons."

"That's take one problem.", Malchior said with a grin as his stomach growl, then the rest of crew just blink at the man as the think it would be a good idea to eat before they start their hunt.

"No problem, dudes.", Gar said with a grin, then he disappear in a blur, leaving the room.

"Our cooking staff is one of the best in the Grand Line.", Hammond said as he look at the group with a grin.

"Then what are we waiting for?", Malchior said as he got up and head out of the room, leaving everyone behind.

"Doesn't he realize that he need to follow me to the dinning hall?", the elder man said as he look at his crew.

"For some reason...I don't think he'll get lost.", Harry replied as he got up and help Karai.

"Yeah...knowing him and the thing he have with food,", the blind fighter said as she begin to head toward the door, "He'll be there before we get get there."

_-20 minutes later-_

Everyone was setting down around a huge circle table, looking at their menu, then a woman with long, silver hair in a ponytail, walk toward them, holding a paid of paper and pen. She was wearing purple skirt, white blouse, purple jacket, and a pair of purple high heel boots, but nothing but a grim look on her face.

"Oi, Vicky?", Hammond said as he look at the young woman, "Would it killed you to smile?"

"It might.", she answer in a cold tone, and the look at the crewmates, who just look at her, then at their menu, thinking to themselves, "Are you ready to order?"

"Yeah.", Malchior said as he pass his menu to Jessie, "I'll have two of everything and a cola.", which made the elder man blink.

"He's kidding right?", Hammond ask as he wish he wasn't taking carried of the bill.

"No, he's not.", Jessie mutter as she look at her menu and shut it passing the it to Harry, who was helping Karai decide want to have, "I'll have number 3 and ice tea."

"Right, an order of chicken alfredo with a glass of ice tea.", the waitress said as she wrote it down, then turn to Harry and Karai.

"Well have two orders of fried rice which a side of stream shrimp, and two green tea.", Harry said as pass the menus to Roy.

"I'll have a double cheeseburger, fries, and a pint beer.", Roy said as he pass the menus to Ken, who close his menu.

"I'll have green peppers and beef with a pint of beer.", the sniper said as he pass the menus to Gwen.

"I'll have a green salad and a mango smoothie.", the zoan user said as she pass the menus to Ayame.

"I'll have the lemon pepper chicken breast and a glass of water.", the foxgirl said as she hand the menus to the doctor.

"I'll think I'll have tamales and cola." Kardra said as she pass the menus to waitress, who finish writing the orders.

"Is that all?", Vicky said in a cold tone as she glance at the group, which each one of them nod, telling her their done ordering, "Good.", she mutter as she head toward the kitchen.

"So, what do we do till the food get here?", Malchior said as he look at the elder man.

"Well, you could watch the Show.", Hammond said as he turn around and walk away.

"Show?", Malchior ask and glance to the side, finding a green curtain over a large stage.

"LADIES AND GENTS. BOYS AND GIRLS!, Said a loud voice as the sound of a drums were heard, "WE THANK YOU FOR CHOOSING CRETACEOUS PARK FOR YOUR VACATION. NOW, WE'LL OFFER FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT THE FUNNIEST MAN IN THE GRAND LINE! GAAARRRR!", then the curtain, begin to move around, like a man trying to find the way out, but he give up as the sound of scissor cutting into it, making an outland of a person after the piece of fabric hit the stage, and out came Gar tossing a pair of scissor behind him.

"Sorry took so long.", the green hair teen said with a goofy grin, "So how are all of you dudes, doing?", he ask the crowd who just cheer their doing fine. "That's great.", Gar said as he took hold of the mic, "You know I flew here and boy my arms tired."

"You got to be kidding us?", the pirate crew said under their breath as they sweatdropped.

_-Back at a marine base-_

"Interest.", Dr.6 said to himself as he glance through the files he was holding, then shut the it and he slide it into a large brown doctor bag, "Very interest." He then walk out of the room, carrying the bag in his right hand and spinning a scalpel in the other smirk some, knowing he found something or someone to check on, but first thing first, he have some business with the captain of this base.

"Freeze!", shouted four of marines as they pulled out their swords.

"Yes, I'm a bit cold.", Dr.6 replied as he begin to walk toward them, still spinning the doctor tool in his hand, "Thank for asking. Now move."

"We said Freeze!", they shouted as point their blades at Dr.6, "So freeze, Dr. Stockman."

"Oh...You know my name,", the doctor said as he look at them opening up his bag and and put away the little blade as well as putting his glasses in the bag. "then, I'll have to make sure you can't say I was here.", Dr.6 said as he put the bag down on the floor and head toward the men and grin, _They better not make me late or bleed all over me. I want to make sure I look good for their captain._

The four marine started to shake as they seen the doctor, as his skin begin to change light red with every step he took, "We said freeze!", one of the man said as he rush toward him, planning to thrust his blade into Dr.6, but the doctor grabbed hold of the back of the sword with his right hand, making it crack and grab a hold of the marine's neck, squeezing it, till a snap was heard.

"You have to do better then that.", the doctor said as he glance at the other three marine, watch them shake, then quickly turn around and rush away from the man, but they didn't got to far, cause their friend's body came flying toward them, crashing into the three. "Where do you think your going?", Dr.6 ask as he move toward them, "When a man draw a weapon against an opponent, they must fight till only one is standing.", he raise his foot up, over one of them his head, "And I'm the one."

The sound screams and blood hitting the floor was filled through the hallway, all the way to the marine captain's office, making the brown hair man shaking as he hold his a glass of scotch, glance at the clock, noticing it was 6:05. _Just two more minute and I know the report are wrong._ he though as he tried to hold his drank still, pushing it to his lips, but the most of it landed on his shirt and marine jacket, "What do I have to be afraid of? The odds are it's just a copycat.", he said out loud and put down his drank, pulling out a pistol from under his desk, waiting for the door to open.

"I think the odds are against you.", Dr.6 voice said as knock came from the door was heard, making the marine captain fire his hand gun, shoot off his rounds into the door, till he run out and wait as he breath hard, then heard a thump on the other side of the door.

"...I did it...", he said as he dropped the gun and begin to laugh like a madman, but he stop as heard and seen a large crack forming, "Damn.", he mutter as he quickly grab the gun and tried to reload it, but his hands was shaking, dropping all the bullets as he tried so hard to put them in.

"Captain Nathaniel,", Dr.6 said in cold tone as a red fist thrust deep into the wall, causing the wall to fall apart, show the doctor in his normal form, wearing ripped pants and his lab coat, cover in blood, and putted on his glasses and pulled out the scalpel from the bag, spinning it with a wicked grin, "The doctor is ready to see you."

"Damn.", the captain mutter as he glance at the clock, noticing it was still 6:05, "I guess...I have a minute and six second to live?", he ask out loud, but got no answer, just laughter and a quickly slash of the medical blade.

_-back at the Imay-_

Everyone watch the want-to-be comedian as he told old and dried joke, that no one would laugh at, but there was one who was laughing.

"Malchior, why are you laughing?", Karai ask as she raise her glass of water to her lips and take a sip, listening to Malchior laughter.

"Yeah..It's not really that funny.", Harry said as he sigh, watching Gar trying so hard to make the people laugh.

"Hehehe...Oh...I just think its funny that Gar have the worst sense of humor on the face of the world.", Malchior answer as with a chuckle.

_Worst sense of humor, huh?_ Gar thought as he glare at Malchior's group, _Time to toss the junk and go for the gold._

"Well, I hope you all don't mind warmed up on.", Gar said as a dark hair man come up, setting up a small table beside him and place a den den mushi on say table, "Now let's get started with the real funny stuff."

"Right...", Roy mutter as he rolled his eyes and glance at the Vicky, who was carried their order, "I doubt he'll tell anything funny."

"I'm sure he'll come up with something.", Draco said as he took hold of a fork and knife in both hands, eying the food that the waitress was carrying.

"Alright. I need everyone to be quiet for this to work.", Gar said as he took hold of the receiver as the man hook the snail up to the speakers, then the green hair comedian start to dial in a number and snail begin to ring, making him wait for someone to pick up.

"_This is Spandam, soon to be the greatest hero in the World Government? How can I help you out?_"

"Yeah, I'm look for a Miss. Huggininkiss? First name, Amanda", Gar said as he smirk.

"_Just a second, I'll see if I find her. Hey. I'm lookin' for Amanda Hugginkiss?_", the snail said and waited for a few seconds, "_Oh, why can't I find "A man to hug and kiss'?!_", then laughter was heard in the back ground.

"_Maybe your standards are too high! Gyaa ha ha ha!_"

"_It's not right to make fun of someone weak. Chapapa!_"

"_Yoyo!! I take full responsibility!!_"

"_Enough, Kumadori!! A man shouldn't lower his head so easily!!_"

"_Yoyo!! I"ll commit...Seppuku!! Tekkai!_" the snail shouted as the sound of metal hitting against metal, "_I can't die..._"

"_Hurry up and die, you damn bastard!_"

"_When I find out who this is, I'm going to force Funk Freed up your...HOT HOT HOT!! I SPILLED MY COFFEE! HOT!! DAMN YOU COFFEE!!" _The snail shouted before Gar hang up, turning around at everyone, who was laugh at the whole deal.

_I still got it._ He thought as he took hold of the receiver with a grin, _Now who should I call?

* * *

_

**Malchior**: Well, I'm going to end this right here. -grin some- Now I have some good news and some bad news, but before I get into the news, I have to say something.

Jack: Well, say it, already -he mutter as he landed on his shoulder-

**Malchior**: First off, I wanted to thank Luda59 for coming up with Marie Von Karma, I hope I got her the way you wanted her and hope you don't mind Ivo have a crush on her. -grin and sweatdropped- As for the lil bit with Marik and Zelia...I felt that I needed to show what happen to the king after they pulled him down, and about the prank call...Let's just say that I alway thought the leather mask freak is the One Piece version of Moe Szyslak.

Jack: I have to agree with him on this one. -the bird said as he shrugged his wings-

**Malchior**: Now we got that out of the way, on with the news. Good news, I'm finally got done with the blueprint of my ship, but the bad news is...-sigh and rubbed the back of his head- my scanner is busted.

Jack: No thanks to his roommate. -mutter and shrug-

**Malchior**: Now, normally I would end this on a funny note, but I'm not in the mood to do something funny, cause of one thing. -screen goes back, then return to normally, showing the author standing in front of a tombstone, holding a 40 oz- I was going to make a video on this subject, but I'm having trouble with movie maker. -open the bottle and sigh, pouring the beer over the grave- Tom...all I have to say is...Bang. -screen goes black and return show the author back, behind the desk, looking somewhat depress- Well...that's it for now. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.

* * *

**Terms**:

**Seppuku**: is a form of Japanese ritual suicide by disembowelment and it was originally reserved for samurai.

* * *

**O****n the next chapter of The Path of War and Love...**

**??: Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. **

**??: We're tonight real ****entertainment.**

**Roland: And we have one question. -take hold of Draco's plates of meat and gulp it down- Where is Malchior the Draco?**

**Malchior: You have a lot of nerve...**

**Imay: The Meeting Between ****Criminal**** Organizations**

**Gar: Bossman, I been thinking about this for sometime now. I quit!**


	18. The Meeting Between Criminal Organizatio

**One Piece: The Path of War and Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

_Mini-story: Komadori walk over toward Sutakasai with a sly grin, who was setting on the stool, drinking a frosty beer._

**Imay: The Meeting Between Criminal Organizations

* * *

**

After the comedy show was over, everyone was begin to eat, trying not to watch Malchior as he shovel most of his meals in mouth and take a gulp of his cola, but they stop as everyone stared at two men, who just walk in the room.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen.", said the light-built man with short, messy, black hair, black eyes, a dark tan, and was wearing a pair of black shoes, a white tuxedo, with a splash over it, and a black and white tie that look like an ink blots, looking at the crowd with a charming, but threating smile.

"We're tonight real entertainment.", said the one with long, sea blue hair that he keep in a ponytail, black eyes with red paint around them, lightly tan skin, and wears green pants, green shoes, white shirt, and a black cloak, who was smirking at Gar, knowing the comedian would love come at him and ripped of his wings and tried to blow off his head, but can't do a thing to him.

"And we have one question.", said a large, dark figure as he stand behind Malchior's group. As the figure step closer to the group, easier it is to see how he look. He was a giant of man, at less 23 feet tall, well-built, have dark green hair with bloody red highlights, haze eyes, and he was wearing loose, red pants, a red muscle shirt, and leather sandals, but the most noticeable thing about the man, was scars under his left eye, that looking like a dinosaur attack him when he was younger, Malchior guess it was from a raptor, and his bloody red tie that hang loosing around his neck. The giant walk behind Draco and raise down, picking up the last piece of meat, "Where is Malchior the Draco?", he ask and toss the meat into his mouth, shallowing it in one gulp.

"You have a lot of nerve...", Malchior mutter as he squeezed his the fork and knife, bending them with little power, the noise made the giant look down at the group.

The giant turn his head, noticing the ladies of the group and grin at them, but mostly Jessie cause of long, brown hair and her skin, "Well, hello beautiful.", the giant said as he lean down, "You must be Draco's squeeze. And you are beautiful.", he said with a wicked grin.

Malchior drop his silverware and turned his head as he growl slightly, "Who are you? And what do you want?"

"I'm Roland Tembo.", the giant said still looking at Jessie who seem to get nerves, "And I want to make a deal with you."

"What sort of deal?", Malchior ask before he finishing off his cola, trying so hard not to break the glass in his hand as his angry begin to grow.

"Here the deal, you help me take over this island and we'll split the spoils fifty/fifty.", Tembo said as he slowly move closer to pirate chef.

"Fifty/fifty?", Malchior ask well he put the glass down, and slowly raise from his set.

"Yes." Roland answer as he lean toward Jessie, "Which means, what's yours is mine and what's mine is yours.", then he pucker his lip, about to kiss her, but was stop by a steal staff slam in the giant lips, causing them to bleed as well as took a step back. "You got a bit of fight in you.", he said with a little chuckle as he wiped his lips and move back toward her, "I like that."

"Then your going to love me.", Malchior growl, making the giant turn his head to see what the pirate captain was talking about, only to get his face punch, sending Roland skidded away, tilt his body hit the wall behind him.

Roland look at Draco, who was shaking his hand, trying to stop the pain, then he begin to laugh, popping his nose in place, wiping the blood, "I see you needed to think about it.", then he pop his neck, heading toward the door, "Meet me tomorrow at Devil's Nest."

"Yeah. I'll meet you there.", Draco said as he shut his eyes, setting down in his chair, "And I'll kick your ass.", then open his eyes to see the two men, walking toward the group with grim looks on their face. The one with the black cloak pulled out a black saber, while the other took out a silver staff with two balls in the middle of it, from the back of his tuxedo, and turn one of the balls as a white spear head form at the end of it.

"We're going to cut you to ribbons before you get a chance to do that to our boss,", said the black hair man as he glare at him, "then will take your women and show them a good time." This made everyone of the crew stand up, glaring at the two showing that they don't carried how many of them.

"Creepy Shadow.", Gar mutter as he seem to appear in between the two and push his hands against their sides, "Impact!", he said, but right before he used the dials inside his gloves a cane push against his back, with great force and speed, sending him to the floor.

"No fighting.", Hammond growl as he pressed the end of the cane against green hair comedian's back, then glare at the two, "Remember our agreement."

The two men look at the old man, planning to killed the old man, and raise their weapons over their shoulders, "Mr. Maul, Mr. Rhymer, enough.", Roland voice said, making them stop and begin to head toward the door, following their giant boss.

"As you wish, my master.", said the sea blue hair man, sheathing his black sword, inside his cloak.

"Whatever.", mutter the black hair man as he glance at Jessie and wink at her, spinning his staff as the spear head return inside, like it turn into gas and move into the weapon, the head out of the room. Everyone watch as they leave, then look at each other and run out of the dining room, screaming that's a war is coming.

"Damnit, bossman.", the green hair teen mutter as he got up, turning his head, looking at the elderly man, who glaring at Gar, then he disappear, like a bat from hell.

_-on Willson's ship-_

"Damnit!", the one-eye Rear-Admiral shouted as he slam his fists onto the desk, glaring at Lieutenant Jason Todd and Lieutenant Dr. Loveless, "Where the hell is Idate!?"

"I don't know, and I don't care ", the mask man mutter as he cross his arms over his chest and shut his eyes, "I say we leave him here and go after someone with a bigger bounty."

"Boy, are you still mad at Morino for swinging your shampoo for gravy?", the wheelchair man ask as he raise a brow and grin.

"Bite me, old man.", was the only thing he said as he glare at him and kick the wheelchairs, only to group a hold of his foot and start to hopped on it as he cried in pain, "Son of a bitch!", as Loveless watch the scene and chuckle to himself, then he turn his head, facing Wade.

"The boy made a good point, Rear-Admiral."

Wilson just blink at the two, "Have hell froze over, already?", he mutter as he seem to be in shock at the fact the two of them agree on something.

"No,", said a golden brown hair woman as she walk in with a slight smirk, wearing a pair of blue pants, dark blue running shoes, white blouse, and a white marine jacket that she tie around her neck, much like a sweater, "but I think it's one of the sign of the Apocalypse."

"Oh, your back, Ensign MacNeille.", said the one-eye man as he look at her, "Did you enjoy your lil' break?"

"Not really?", she said with a yawn and sigh, "Some dog of a man though it would be funny to put a collar around my neck and tried to bring me on his ship. Damn furries and put me in a cage.", MacNeille mutter under her breath.

"What did you do to him, Colleen?", Red Mark ask as he rubbed his foot..

"I kick his fat ass into the sea!", she said proudly with a grin.

"Sweet.", the mask man said as he move over and lean against her, "Maybe you would like to get together over dinner and talk more about your trip?"

"Just for the record,", Colleen said as she push him away and walk up to Wade, "I prefer my dates to have a face.", making everyone, but Jason laugh at her commend as she lean down to Willson level, "So what's up?"

"Well, Idate is taking his time catching that moron, Ishi.", the Rear-Admiral said as he stray at her and sigh, handing her a brown folder.

"I see.", she said as she look through it and shut her eyes as she smile, shutting it, "Do you need my help in this matter, Rear-Admiral?"

"Yes.", he said a calm tone and shut his eye, taking the folder away from her, "Join Idate in the search of Ishi J. Murphy and bring hims alive, and we'll be going to be at the nearby marine base. I need to cheek on something."

"Why do you want him alive?", she ask as she turn around, begin to head out of the room.

"I have my reasons.", Wade mutter as he stand up, pointing at her as she leaves the room, "Now good hunting to you, Inu Huntress."

"Like I need to hear that.", she mutter, _Now it's time for me to get my tools and start._

"Sir, why are we heading to the marine base?", Dr. Loveless ask as he look at Willson, "Didn't I do a good job on the ship?"

"Didn't we do a good job on the ship?". Red Mark correct the legless man with a smirk.

"You two did a great job on the ship,", Willson said as he walked passed the door, "But it's beginning to look like patchwork quilt.", looking over the railing with a light sigh, checking out the different color of metal and the side, covering the large hole that the cyborg made, and sigh as he thought to himself, _Beside, I think someone is back from his long trip through hell and if I'm right, I got to be there to seen him to his new __hellhole._

"Should we get going, after Ms. MacNeille leaves?", ask Dr. Loveless as he look at Rear-Admiral, who replied with a nod, "I'll go tell the rest a crew.", he said as his chair begin to rolled backwards and turned around as well as Red Mark, leaving Wade alone to his thoughts.

_Are you back, Stockman... _he said as he pulled out a gold coin and flipped it into the sea, _And if you are...what are you planning._

_-Back at Imay-_

Hammond setting behind his desk as he goes over his paperwork, sigh to himself and thought to himself, _How the hell did Rae do this? _he shut the folders and writing something down on a piece of paper, the sigh deeply, _This was easier when she was here. _The elderly man keep writing, but dropped the pen as he took ripped off the paper, then crumble it, tossing it over his shoulder. He pushed away from the desk and turned around, opening a draw, reach in and pulled out a bottle of rum, pouring himself a glass for himself and was about to gulp it down, when a knock was heard from the door, "Come in, Garfield.", Hammond answer right before he gulp down his drank.

"How did you know it was me, bossman?", Gar ask as he open the door and walk into the office.

"Your knock.", the old man answer as he shut his eyes and pour himself another drank, "So, what bring you here, Garfield?"

"I really wish you stop called me that.", the green hair comedian mutter, with a towel over his shoulders telling anyone that he got out of the shower, as he stare at Hammond and glance at the folders on the deck, "So, can we pay them off for another month?"

"No.", the old man answer as he sigh and gulp the rum down, "We're short by three thousand."

"Damn.", Gar said as he dried his hair with the towel, shutting his eyes and set down.

The old man sigh as he pour himself another glass and gulp it down, "Look like we have to depend on your plan. By the way, where are they?"

"They went to bad, all but the Draco.", Gar answer as the turn begin to turn light green.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He said, he need to come up with a plan, though I think he just need to put some ice on hand.", Gar said with a chuckle.

"I see.", Hammond said with a sigh as he put the glass down and take a set behind the desk, "Look like their are only chance getting back Rae, though, the odds are against them."

"Then we need to make the odds in our favor.", Gar said as he drape the towel over his shoulders, showing his hair have red high lights.

"What are you talking about?", the elderly man ask as he look at Gar, noticing his eyes and the look of the Gar's face, _That look...those eyes_

"Bossman, I been thinking about this for sometime now.", Gar said as he push himself out of the chair and took a deep breath, "I quit!", then without saying a word he disappear out of the room, in a green and purple blur, leaving Hammond blinking and then a grin appear.

_That cleaver punk._ he thought as he lean back and sigh, _He know that anyone work for me can't fight. I wish, I thought of it first. _He pour himself another drank and turn around in his chair, facing the window and raise his glass up, "To my worst apprentice, and the only one who is the smartest one that I ever taught.", then he took a sip, _A shame you can't be like him, Kuro..._ He shut his eyes and sigh, then gulp it down,_ My star apprentice...and the worst mistake I have ever made._

_-the next day-_

"So let me get this straight.", Roy said as he look at Hammond, "You want us go in that?", pointing a large egg-like vehicle, with two large wheels in the back and a small wheel in front and a large trumpet at the back of it..

"That's right.", the elderly man said as he look at Malchior, "Are you sure about your plan?"

"I'm sure.", Malchior said as he begin to walk toward the vehicle, "Ken, Karai, Harry, and Kardra stay here to make sure nothing wrong happen, while Jessie, Roy, Gwen, Ayame, and myself will take care of Shadow Claw.", then stop in front of the doors as they open, showing a woman with short red hair, blues eyes, and a nice figure, wearing a pair of dark purple pants, pink vest, red shoes, and both her arms were bandaged up to her shoulders.

"Hello,", she said with a grin, "I'm Trista and I'll be your bus driver."

"Okay...", Draco said as he blink and walk up the steps.

"Draco, are you sure you don't need your swords?", Jessie ask as the group follow their captain.

"I'm sure.", Malchior mutter as he took a seat and shut his eyes, "I don't need to dirt my blades with their blood."

"Ok...", Jessie said as she shrug and set down next to him, pulling out her Lei Kun, getting it ready for the coming fight.

"Everyone strapped in,", said Trista as she shut the door with a grin and pulled out a pair of sunglasses, putting them on and started the bus with a roar, "cause we're going on a long, bumper ride.", then the egg-shape vehicle move out of sight, leaving the rest of them alone with the elderly man, right before they could wish them luck.

"I still don't understand this plan.", Hammond said as he rubbed his chin with his free hand, "I mean, why would he want to attack me since I line his pockets."

"Your a few thousands short, right?", Harry ask as he turn his head around, feeling a pair of eyes watching him.

"True...but that doesn't mean we couldn't make a deal.", the old man replied as he turn around heading toward, "Beside all the members of the Shadow Claw is going to be at their base."

"I doubt that.", Kardra said as she glance over her shoulder and quickly click her heels together, while she reach for her the pair of black ninchaku. The doctor raise her weapon, in her right hand, over her shoulder, well the other raise to her side, letting it touch her back, as a raptor rush toward them, planning to get a free meal, but the dinosaur didn't seen the wooden poles striking it's snort, head and stomach, making the creature fall in pain and knocking out in one strike from Kardra's nunchaku.

"How the hell did the raptor got out of his cage?", Hammond ask, noticing a collar around it's neck.

"You know this dinosaurio, Senor Hammond?", Ken ask as he look at the raptor, noticing the size and glance at the creature's weakness.

"Yes.", the old man answer as he narrow his eyes, "The Nedry brothers brought him in to fixed his leg."

"The game warned?", the sniper ask as he reach for his twin revolvers as he glance to his side from side, "Does he have the keys to the cages?"

"Yes, Monev and he over-weight...", the old man stop in mid-sentence and growled as he squeeze the cane in his right hand, making it crack, "Their working for Tembo!"

"Look like Draco was head a reason for us to be here.", Harry mutter as he head toward the door, opening it, "We better get inside before they send another dinosaur.", then slam the door as another raptor rush toward him, hitting it's snort.

"Great.", Kardra mutter as she glance around the area, "How the hell are we going to get to safety?"

"We get in, by using the other door.", Hammond said as he begin to walk toward the away.

"Just keep your eyes open, stay close, and get ready for anything.", Ken said as he walk behind the group, keeping watch.

"You do know, I have to kick your ass for that, Shiba.", Karai mutter as she spin two kunai in her hands, making the sniper rolled his eyes.

"Do what you wish, senorita,", he mutter as he came to a stop, turn around and fired his gun at on coming raptor, killing it head on, "but for now, I think I would like to do some hunting.", then he rush off with a sly grin as sound of bodies hitting the ground as well a gunfire was heard.

"He's going to be happy.", Harry mutter as he unbutton his sleeves, glance at his girlfriend, who was smirk, guess she thinking of something evil to do to the sniper and glad he wasn't that man, and glance at the doctor, knowing she could sense them moving around, trying to figure the best target to strike.

"How far is the other door?", Kardra ask Hammond as she hold her weapons under her arms and in her hands, ready to be used against anyone.

"Not that far.", the elderly man answer as he leaded them, thinking to himself, _I hope Garfield having better luck, then we are._

_-somewhere in the jungle of Imay-_

"How the hell did this happen?", Gar growl as he find Ray, upside down in a large, green bush, next to the nearby river, "When to take care of business and I find you like this." He look at the bush and then at the nearby trees, noticing the marks that was made by the razor-sharp fins from the ray shape vehicle, then he move toward the river, but before he could take a look, he quickly jump back, avoiding mini black rockets, making them hit the ground, making a small explode and a crater

"Surprise Rockets.", a voice mutter behind the green hair teen, making him look behind to find Ivo, smirking some as he push up his thick glasses, noticing his red turtleneck-like jacket was unzipped.

"I don't have time for this, dude.", Gar mutter as he glare at him.

"Well, make time,", Ivo said as he took hold of his mustache and rubbed it with a smirk, standing in front of a huge bush, "Cause we have some catching up.", then he move toward him with a low hissed behind him, as he raise his left arm, aiming at Gar.

"Dude...Get a hobby...or get lay.", Gar mutter as he stare at Ivo.

* * *

**Malchior**: And I'm going to stop right here. -grin as he rubbed the back of his head- Sorry it took me so long to post the this chapter, I sort of messed up my back, but better late then never. -sigh as she sip on his Dr. Pepper- I like to say that I'm glad at the ending of this chapter, but it seem a bit off.

Jack: Then why did you put it up? -he ask after he landed on the author's shoulder-

**Malchior**: -shrug- I needed to put it up as soon as I can and basically I finish this chapter. -grin as he lean back- Now, I'm going to tell you guys something about the next couple of chapters. -took a deep breath- Ladies and gentlemen, the next chapter will be with special pick songs, which should help the story and hopeful it will help you all enjoy yourselves.

Jack: Is that it? -the bird ask as he stare at the author-

**Malchior**: Yeah...basically...-he answer as he sip his drank-

Jack: That's weird. -he said as it tilt his head-

**Malchior**: How so?

Jack: Normally you want to talk about where you get the idea on your oc, the idea of the vehicle, or

thank someone for helping you out. -he said with a shrug of his wings-

**Malchior**: Well...I'm planning to do that next chapter. -grin as he put his glass on the desk- Anyhoo, I got to end this for now, so I can started up the next chapter. So, take care of the rest, Ero-bird.

Jack: I wish he stop calling me this. -he mutter as he look at the camera- Anyhow, we hope you guys enjoy this story and if you don't mind, review. Mal would really like to know if you all like this chapter or not.

* * *

**Move**:

Gar's Abilities:

**Shadow Step**: It's basically like Karo's "Nuki Ashi", but a bit slower, let it seem like he teleported to an area, then he attack his opponent.

**Creepy Shadow**: Basically the same as Shadow Step, which he like to used to get closer to his opponent and used his dails against him/her.

* * *

**O****n the next chapter of The Path of War and Love...**

**Gar: Get out of my way, before I run all over you, dude.**

**Ivo: I been waiting for so long to kick you down and out!**

**Gar: Your going to fight me with that? Dude...you need help.**

**Ivo: Just shut up and stand there, Garfield!**

**The Chaos Behind the Shadows**

**Gar: No matter where you are, maybe it be air, land, or underwater, I'm still going to kick your fat ass!**


	19. The Chaos Behind the Shadows

**One Piece: The Path of War and Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

_(Author's note): To those who try to reach me, but haven't hear from me. It's not like I don't like you ideas. It's just mean I can't reach you on the normal fanfic's profile. So try to get a hold of me, at my gaiaonline account or my deviantart account. It's the same name as this one._

_Mini-story: Komadori got on one knee holding up the box to Sutakasai opening it to show a silver ring._

**Imay: The Chaos Behind the Shadows

* * *

**

"Impact!", Ivo shouted as he try to thrust his palm to Gar's head, but at less second the green hair teen duck, forcing the bald man to missed him and give him a quick punch in the stomach, making the over-weight man rolled back and fall on his fat butt.

"So, you did took up a hobby.", Gar said as he set up and look at Ivo's black boots, noticing each boot have four wheels, "Guess you had a lot of time on your hands, after you stop chasing Rea."

"Shut up!", Ivo said as he set up, rubbing his stomach and glare at the green hair teen, "And just stand there, so I can bet the hell out of you, Garfield."

Gar sigh as he watch the fat man standing up, "Get out of my way, before I run all over you, dude."

"Make me, Garfield.", Ivo said as he wave his hand, telling him to come at him, making Gar sigh and lean back and fro.

"Have it you way.", the green teen said as he disappear in a purple and green blur, "Shadow Step!", he said as he reappear to the left side of Ivo and was about to do a roundhouse kick on the overweight man, but Ivo catch the leg with his left hand and force the Shadow Step user to fall on his back.

"You should know I figure couple of away to counter your moves.", the overweight man replied as raise his left foot and slam it downward onto Gar's stomach, "You know, sense I'm a romantic, genius and a true gentleman.", he slam his foot again against Gar's body, "Their nothing I can't figure out or think up! Ohahoahoa!", the repeat his stomping his foot against the green hair man, then he stop as he move back with a smirk, "I been waiting for a long time to kick you down and out!" He begin to spin around as he raise his left foot, as if he was a figure skater, and move toward Gar, as he start to stand up, smirking some as he was the on coming foot aiming for his side.

"If you such a genius,", Gar ask with a chuckle as the overweight man's foot hit his gloved hand, with a low hiss was heard, "then why didn't you seen this coming, dude.", and with that his seem to disappear, making Ivo stumble and fall forward.

"You can run,", Ivo mutter as he set up and push up his glasses with his left hand as he pulled out, what looking a cereal box, painted red, with a stock that should be on a shotgun, "but you can't run.", then he turn around and pulling the trigger, "Surprise Rocket."

_-At Cretaceous Park-_

"There it is.", Hammond said as he lead the group to a door and pulled out a key, quickly unlocking it, then the group, follow the elderly man into a long, narrow, semi dark hallway.

"Where does it lead us?", Harry ask, glancing over his shoulder as he get ready for anything,

"The dinning room.", the elderly man replied as he shut his eyes.

"And where do we go from there?", Kardra ask as she holding her nunchakus, just in case a dinosaur came at her or her namaka..

"With any luck, we can reach my office.", Hammond said as he keep moving toward the end of the hallway.

"And after that?", Karai ask as she spin her blades in her hands, itching for a fight.

"I'll have control of my park,", he said as he glance down at his cane, "Then I'm going to run toward Devil Nest and take care of Tambo, myself."

"I think you have to wait in line.", Karai said as she listening around, hearing main different heart beats through the walls of the hallways.

"Do you think your captain can beat him?"

"Yes."

"No doubt."

"Pretty much, break his body and spirit."

"Why do you have some much faith in him?", the elder man ask as he stop, standing beside two metal doors.

"Hard question to answer...", Harry said as look at him, "Most likely the fact that he never gives up."

"Or the fact he took out a pirate that seem unstoppable.", Kardra answer as she look at Hammond.

"Cause...", Karai think for a minute as she listen to the sounds around her, "Cause, Malchior can and he will beat down that overgrown dumbass!", then she point at the old man, "Now, hurry up and open a door!"

"Oh....yes.", Hammond said with a weak grin and look at both the doors, "Now which door was it."

"Oi...", the three said as they sweat dropped.

_-Back with the fight with Gar and Ivo-_

"Stand still, dammit!!!", Ivo shouted as he keep firing mini rockets out of his weird looking rocket launcher, at the on coming blur.

"Make me, dude!", Gar shouted as he seem to dodge ever rocket that was about to hit him, making them hit the earth and explode, as he rush toward the overweight man.

"DAMNIT, GARFIELD!!!!", Ivo roar as he keep firing the rockets at him, missing him by a hair each time, then he grin as he watch the blur moving toward him. _Gotcha!!_ he thought as he fired the rocket launcher at the purple and green blur that was heading toward, but blink as he heard nothing more then a click from the firearm.

"You should always count how many you fire, dude.", Gar said as he skid in front of him and punch Ivo in the stomach, then grab a hold of his huge, orange-brown, multi-pointed mustache and pulled on them, making Ivo's eyes meet his, "Another thing, dude. It's Gar! Not Garfield!", then he let go as he flick him on his forehead. "No real talent.", Gar mutter, after picking up the firearm and throw it at the tree, breaking the weapon in pieces.

_Those eyes... _Ivo thought as he fall to the ground and look up at Gar, shaking lightly, as he glare at his eyes, noticing they change from those of his normal friendly eyes, _I seen them before....the time he saved Rae..._

_-flashback-_

A nine year old boy, with green hair, wearing a pair of green shorts, black shoes and a purple shirt, that was cover in ripped, was standing in the middle of a group of men, who look drunk, holding guns, broken bottles, cue sticks, and knives. The boy was standing in front of a violet hair girl, the same age as him, dress in a dark blue dress and jacket, who was knock out.

"Get out of the way, boy!", growled one of them pointing his gun at her.

"Why hurt Rea,", he ask in a calm tone and grin, "When we could tell jokes and have a great time?"

"Cause she's a freak." said another as he raise the cue and slam it against the boy's shoulder, making him fall to the floor, "Now get out of our way.", then stepped on his back.

The group of men started to laugh stupidly as they move pass the boy, heading toward the unconscious girl, but at last second the girl disappear from sight.

"She's not a freak!", the boy said as she hold her in his arms and place Rea on the table, glaring at the group of drunks.

"Yes she is.", yelled one of them as he aimed his gun at the girl and fired, missing her by a foot, then without warning the green hair kid appear in front of the man, take hold of the hand gun, pointing it up, making the guy fire most of his bullets.

"If anyone is a freak it's me.", he growl as he stared at the man's eyes as they seem to change, from their normal friendly eyes to those of a wild beast that everyone seen on Imay, then he kick the guy in the face, making him fall back to the floor, but the boy fall to the ground thanks to a cue stick to the shoulder.

"You little bastard!", Shouted one of the men as the begin to form around the boy and begin to beat him.

"Get away from him!", said a grey hair man, in his late 50's, holding his cane in his right hand and a backpack over his left shoulder, as he stand in front of the doorway with an overweight teen, with a small orange-brown mustache, crossing his arms.

"Shut it, old ma..", but right before the man could say a thing, the old man seem to disappear, leaving behind his cane and a black backpack, then the man fall to the ground cover in five slash marks over his chest.

"Nuki Ashi.", the old man mutter as he push up his glasses with his fur cover hand, avoid the blades, that was attach to his furry gloves, from scratching his face.

"What the hell?", one shouted as he fall to his knees, dropping his bottle and look up at the old man, who turn around and give him a quick kick in the jaw, sending him into the wall.

"Oi, Julian.", the old man called to the overweight man as he push his glasses up, "Are you going to let me have all the fun?"

"I told you to called me Ivo, Jon.", the overweight man said as he move toward the group and press his left hand against a man, holding a bottle, and watch as the man flying, hitting the into a couple of his group, "Impact."

"Why would I called you by your middle name, Julian?", Jon mutter as he seem disappear from sight, but reappear behind a group of men as they fly in the air and fall to the floor cover in slash marks, then he turn to the boy and sigh, "Garfield, what the hell was that?"

"I don't know what your talking about.", the boy answer as he set up, glaring at the man with those eyes, making him sigh and slam his foot against Garfield's head.

"I'm talking about the fact that you couldn't take out more then one opponent.", he said walk past the kid as he remove his gloves, heading toward the items he left behind.

"Dudes, that's not cool.", the boy said as he shut his eyes and rubbed the newly form lump on his head, watching the man as he pick up the bag.

"You can't take down any opponents without those claws, I gave you.", the old man said as he shut his eyes and put his weapon away, "So, start wearing them!"

"No.", Garfield answer as he slowly get up, still rubbing his head, watching Ivo picking up Rea, watch the overweight man with his slowly changing eyes, making the overweight man look at his eyes, feeling beards of sweat moving down his brow, "You know those things make me move slowly then normal, dude.", he mutter as he shut his eyes, then open his eyes, showing they change back to normal, but then the bug out, after a simple kick against the back of his head.

"Start using them or you won't protect anything or anyone, let alone yourself.", Jon said as he look at Garfield, who was still rubbing a fresh lump.

Ivo watch the two at the begin to argue, much like father and son, as he checked Rae's pulse, thinking to himself, _What the hell with that kid?_

_-end flashback-_

_I can't beat him the way I am..._ The overweight man thought to himself as he stand up, starting to grin, _I guess it's time to test out my Ride's new __feature._then he begin to skating away from Gar, thinking about what he's going to try first.

"That's right, run away, dude!", Gar said with a smirk as he cross his arms, watching the man disappearing into the bushes.

"Whose running?", Ivo said as the sounds of a high pitch hissed coming from bushes as well as the sounds of gears moving, "Now get ready to see my masterpiece!"

_Oh great. _The green hair teen thought as he watch the bushes move as a golden point push out of the bushes, _Another one of his toys. What did he called him? _he shut his eyes as he listen to the hissing,_ Oh yeah, Dino-hunter._

_-Somewhere deep inside the jungle of Imay-_

"Are we there, yet?"

"No."

"Are we there, yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there, yet?"

"NO!"

"How long are you going let this go on, man?", Malchior ask Roy, who just shrug and sigh.

"I'm just going to let it go.", he mutter as he shut his eyes, waiting to fight someone powerful, "Hopefully she's get a bored with that and get her head in the game."

"It better be soon, or I'll feed her to that Rex thing.", Jessie said under her breath.

"T-Rex.", Malchior correct the cook as he crossed his arms as he shut his eyes, only to get hit on the head with a steel bo staff, making the captain rubbed his head and hissed.

"Are we there, yet?", Gwen ask making the driver squeezing her wheel.

"NO!!!", Trista yelled as her face begin to turn red, thanks to the angry that was building up in her.

"Are we there, yet?", Gwen ask with a light giggle, everyone sweat dropped, expect for Ayame, who was enjoying the show.

"I SAID NO!", Trista shouted as she turn her head, "NOW LET ME DRIVE BEFORE I HIT SOMETHING!"

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!!!!", everyone shouted at the driver, who turned her head and quickly turn the egg-shape bus hard right, avoiding a huge tree, then everyone turn to Zoan user, "AND YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!"

"....fine....", Gwen mutter as she lean back and look down at her feet, feeling small from everyone glaring at her. _Why did I want to taunt her...._ she thought to herself.

_-Back at the battle between Ivo and Gar-_

"Your going to fight me with that?", Gar said as he stare at Ivo as he set in his egg shape vehicle, "Dude....You need help." _It's just like the last two toys he made._ looking at the front of the machine, noticing a gold drill, _Only he add something stupid._

"Prepare yourself." the overweight man said as the vehicle hiss, "For you face the rage of Dino-hunter 3.0."

"You never learn, dude.", Gar mutter with a sigh as he rubbed the point of his left ear.

"What was that?", Ivo growl, narrow his eyes as he stared at the green hair teen as he put his hand away.

"How many of these toys you have to built to understand that you can't beat me.", Gar replied as he smirk and crossed his arms.

"Just shut up and stand there, Garfield!", the bold, overweight man shouted as he push on a nearby bottom, making two compartment opening on the sides of the vehicle, showing two, large pipes that seem to look somewhat like cannons.

_That's...new.... _Gar thought looking at the weapons, then narrow his eyes and ask in a low hiss, "Don't tell me you took my plans on my homeland's weapons."

"Ohahoahoa...you tell me.", Ivo said as he rubbed his long, orange-brown mustache, "Flaming Wild!", then the two pipes fire two lines of flames at Gar as Dino-hunter start to move toward the it's target with great speed, running over the target with a bump. "Ohahoahoa!!!! I can't believe it end that way!!", he laugh out loud as he was get out of his seat, "And all I have to do is cover up Ray, burn him, and run him over." He jump out of Dino-hunter 3.0 just to check out what he did, "I wonder what Rae said if she known what happen to that mor....", he stop in mid-sentence as he found burn pieces of wood and the burn remands of a purple shirt under his tires, "What the hell?", turning around to find Gar, who smile disappear from his face as his eyes seem to change to a golden green.

"Tell me what happen to Rae, Julian.", the green hair man said after he send Ivo, flying into his egg shape vehicle, causing the overweight man to crash into his seat.

"You son of a bitch.", Ivo growl under his breath as he got up, looking at Gar throw his newly crack glasses.

"Oh, you didn't just say that!", Gar said as he rush toward him and was planning to palm slam Ivo in his face, but messed up as he hit the closing dome and fall back as his eyes was spinning.

"That was close.", Ivo said to himself as wiped his bold head, then smirk as he watch the green hair teen slowly got up and begin to drive the dino-hunter around, "Well time to test out my new weapon."

"Now what?", Gar mutter as he hold his head, trying to stop the world from spinning, as he watch the vehicle head toward him, watch the drill beginning to spin, which seem to make Dino-hunter move much faster, then before.

"Wild Drill!"

"Oh, you got to be kidding me!", Gar roar as he turn around and take off, heading toward the thick forest.

"You know I don't joke around.", the overweight man said out loud as the dino-hunter chase the green hair man, making sawdust out of the trees that was in the way, "Now get ready for my Streaming Drill."

_-At the Devil's Nest-_

"How much longer til he come here, Miss. Karma?", ask the giant man as he glare at the window, looking out the window with a smirk.

"Well, if this tracker thingie telling me the right,", the green hair woman said as she stare at a large map of the island on the table with two small figure moving over the map, like their falling a magnet, "He'll be here in 40 minute or so, Mr. Tembo."

"Good.", he said as he shut his eyes and turn to the woman with a grin, "You better tell Mr. Maul and Mr. Rhymer to get ready for a fight, as well as yourself."

"Yes, Mr. Tembo.", Karma said as she bow to him, but she became uneven, making her forehead meet the table, hard.

"...Oi...", the giant mutter as he cover his face, then look at Marie as she set up and rubbed her forehead, begin to walk toward the huge door, "And when you're down, bring me my coffee."

"Understand, Mr. Tembo.", she said as she stepped out of the room, leaving him alone.

"I swear it's so hard to find good help these days.", Roland mutter to himself as he rubbed his neck as he turn his head back to the window and smirk to himself. _I wonder if he agree or not. _he thought as he stare down at a huge pit fill with bones and what seem to be a pack of raptor, fighting over the leftover of their last meal. _Well, I guess it doesn't matter. _he though as he smirk to himself as he watch the dinosaur,_ If he fight me, I'll just feed him to my pets._

Then he move away from the window and head toward the map, that his personally assistant was staring at, and glance at the red egg shape figure as it move toward a mini version of the Devil's Nest, smirking some as he know that he'll get his answer. "What the hell?!", he shouted out loud as he raise his hand looking at a newly form burn on his pinkly, then he notice a white egg, as stream seem to come out of the tip, _Hmmm...look like Mr. Nedry is have some fun with his toys._, then he chuckle to himself as he knowing who he playing, _Enjoy yourself, Mr. __Nedry._

_-Deep in the forest-_

"DAMNIT!", Gar shouted as he keep running as Dino-hunter follow behind him, but there something weird about the drill. It was glow bright red as it spins, making the trees that touch it, turn into sawdust, but after the vehicle move away from the the freshly cut woods bust into flames. _What to do?_ he thought as he feel the Dino-hunter gaining closer to him, _Come on, think!_

"You can't run forever, Garfield! Ohahoahoa!", Ivo shouted with laughter, but he stop as he seen Gar stop in his tracks and turning around, giving him a deadly glare.

"Don't you ever call me that, Julian!"

"SHUT UP AND DEAD!", Ivo shouted as he press pedal to the floor, planning to drill the green hair teen with all the force of Dino-hunter.

Inch by inch, the drill move closer to Gar, who just stand there, glaring at the it, but smirk as he feel the heat of the metal. "You know you have a real problem with your work.", he mutter as he look at the overweight man, "There always one weakness you always put in it, without you know."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!", Ivo roar out loud as he hate the fact that everyone found a problem with his work, then his eyes widen as Gar disappear in a blur.

(_Author note: Right about now you should be hearing "Open your Heart" from Sonic Adventure_)

"Shadow Step!", he mutter, then appear on the right side of the Dino-hunter with both his hands aim at the wheels, "Impact!", making the two tires pop from the force as well as bending the axles, this cause the egg-shape vehicle to tilt to the side. Gar look up at Ivo throw the glass dome, glaring at him as he crossed his arms over his chest, "I broke your toy. So get your fat ass out here, Julian!"

Ivo growled loud as he hate be called by his first name and took hold of his large mustache twisting it as he think, then shouted, "It's not broke yet.", then he push a button, making the drill stop and fall off as a low hiss was heard from the bottom of Dino-hunter as it raise into the air.

"That's....new...". Gar mutter as he blink and took a couple of steps back as the axles and wheels fall to the ground.

"That's not all new, Gar.", the overweight man said with a smirk and push another button, causing the bottom to opening, letting a small, black ball fall and hit the ground, making it explode.

"Ok.....", Gar said to himself as he glance at the burned part of the ground then look up at the egg-shape hover craft. _Great! Not only had he copied my homeland's weaponry, he took my idea!_ he though as his hands into fist in rage, _That bast... _he was cut-off in though as he saw a few bomb raining down on him, making him run before they hit their target.

"Wild Boom!", Ivo shouted as he follow him in Dino-hunter, dropping the bombs as he chase after the green hair funny man.

"DAMNIT!", Gar growl as he keep running, dodging rocks and dirt as it rain down from the sky. _Well....that fat bastard can't keep this._, he thought as he look around, trying finding some way to end this fast, but can't think of a way to end this,_ He got to run out of those stupid bombs soon._

_-10 minutes later-_

_You got to be kidding me!_, Gar thought as he keep dodging the dirt and rocks that was raining down, _Why isn't he out of bombs!?_

"Ohahoahoa!", Ivo laugh as he keep pushing the button, "That's right! Run Garfield, Run!", but he stop what he was doing as he heard a beeping sound after he keep trying to drop more bombs. "Heh...Look like I went overboard.", he mutter to himself as he notice Gar stopping, playing with gloves, making sure their on tight.

"Thanks for the work out,", the green hair teen said as he glare at Ivo, "But now I have to break your stupid toy and rescue Rae."

"Your never going to see her again!!!"

"Whose going to stop me? You?", Gar said in a deep growl as he crossed his arms, looking at the bald headed, overweight man, who was smirking as he twist his multi-pointed mustache, saying he could, "You don't have the balls to stop me!"

"I do have balls!!!", Ivo yelled as he slam his fist on a large button, causing a large, grayish ball hook up by a chain falling through the opening, that Ivo used to dropped the bomb.

Gar sigh as he seen the wreaking ball and sweat dropped, "....I see you do have balls...one big ball...", he mutter and tilt his head then begin to chuckle some.

"What's so funny?"

"Julian...I think you're trying to compensate for something."

"YOU BASTARD!!", Ivo roared as the Dino-hunter move toward Gar and swing the ball and chain at the green hair funny man, "WILD BALL!", but he missed by a centimeter, then Gar turn around as he begin to walk toward a large tree that seem to be a mile away.

Gar then turn around, looking at Ivo with a smirk, "Catch me if you can, Julian.", then with that, he disappear in a blur moving toward the tree.

"GET BACK HERE, GARFIELD!!!", Ivo shouted as he chase after him, trying to hit Gar with the metal ball.

_-Back at the Cretaceous Park-_

Once they finally pick out of the right hallway, thanks to old man picking the wrong hallway, which was fill with raptors, they found themselves inside the huge an empty kitchen.

"Dammit!", Karai shouted as she fall on her knees, panting hard as she turn her head, facing Hammond "What the hell can't you remember which door goes which way!?"

"Yeah!", Kardra yelled as she get in the elder man's face, "We all heard those damn dinosaurs coming throw the door!"

"And their still coming.", Harry panted as he lean against the door and look at the three, then a smirk appear on his face.

"Kardra...is he smirking?", Karai ask as he slowly catch her breath.

"Yes."

"Harry.", Karai called as she move toward him, like she was glaring at her boyfriend, walking toward him, "What the hell, are you...", she was cut-off as Harry grabbed a hold of her and kisses her deeply, not caring if anyone seen them.

"To be young again.", Hammond mutter to himself as he was the two kiss and sigh to himself.

Kardra didn't say a word as she watch them and shake her head, _This is crazy._,she thought, _Their making out, while we're going trying to get this island back under control, without loosing our __lives._

After their kiss, which seem to last about an hour but only last for a moment, and look at each other, "Are you sure you want to do that?, Karai ask him as she slide her finger in his short, blue hair.

"It's not answer what I want to do.", Harry said as he look at her, "It's more of what I need to do.", then he kiss her again, but it was most lighter then last kiss, and press his forehead against hers, enjoying their time, but was cut short thanks to the sound of banging against the door as a low hissing was hear.

"I guess we should leave.", Karai said as she sigh and kisses his cheek, then move away from him, "Let's getting going."

"Alright.", Kardra said as she got up and head toward the doors that lead them to the, dinning room.

"Are you sure we should leave him here?", the old man ask Karai as he look at Harry, who was facing the door, that they used to got them this far.

"Yes...I'm sure, but don't worried about him.", she said as she walk pass the old man, heading toward the doors. but turn her head, "You better not die, or I'll kill you."

"Don't worried. I'm not going to die.", Harry said as he raise his arm, letting his crystal pendulum fall out of his sleeve, "Beside, I could used a pair of new boots, belt, gloves, and a wallet out of....", he was cut-off as a cane hit him in the back of his head.

"You're not skinning my dinosaur!", the elderly man growl at Harry, who was just grin weakly, then Hammond turn around, spinning his cane and head out the door, follow the young women into the dinning room.

"Fine.", Harry mutter as he hear the door being lock behind him and watch the other door begin to open as the low his was being heard, "But I'm still going to make some steaks out of them." Just then, the door slam open and three large, velociraptors came toward him, showing off their razor-sharp fangs as their enlarged sickle-shape claws tip the floor with a large click like sound as they look like their making a plan.

Harry watch the dinosaurs studying him and pulled out three smoke pellets in between his fingers, "It's show time!"

_-back with the battle between the overweight, bald man and the green hair comedian-_

_Why am I in mood for a __chili dog__?_,Gar ask himself as he was running up the tree as he feel large, metal ball coming toward him, but he seem to dodge it at the last second, just like the last twelve times. _That's right. Keep trying to hit me and I'll keep moving just a bit faster..until...it's time._

"What the hell is he doing?", Ivo growled to himself as he slide his hand over his long mustache and rubbed his chin at the same as his other hand drive the Dino-hunter. He watch Gar as he keep up his pace, then notice his legs start to bend slight, and begin to laugh to himself, _Oh he going to try that move. _

_I have on shoot at this....hope I don't messed up like I did with the T-Rex._, Gar thought to himself as he came to a long branch and right before his right touch it, he push off it flying toward Dino-hunter, "Eat this, Julian! Chaos Ph....", he was cut off thanks to the wrecking ball.

"Ohahoahoa!!! How do you like the taste of my Wild Ball, Garfield?! Ohahoahoa!!!", Ivo laugh out loud, thinking he made Gar fall to the ground.

"Well, I can't really tell you for sure.", Gar voice said, making Ivo look around, "Cause I don't swing that way!".

The over weight look back and froth trying to find his target, "Where the hell are you?", then he heard someone mutter, "Axe", then chain that hold the wreaking ball, snapped and watch the ball fall to the ground below, then glare down to find Gar, climbing the reminding of the chain, fighting the air-current of the breath dials that was keeping the egg-shape vehicle afloat.

Gar smirk as he look up, "Not what I was planning, but it still work out in end.", he mutter to himself as he came to a stop at the bottom and place his hand on the bottom of Dino-hunter, "Now you have a taste of your ball, you fat bastard! IMPACT!", then bottom begin to crack as hovercraft begin to shake and a couple of dials fall out of the machine, making it head toward a nearby river.

"SON OF A BITCH!", Ivo roar out loud as he tried to control his masterpiece, but it's no good, cause the dino-hunter was on a crush, "I NEED TO SAVE MY BABY!"

Unknowing to him, Gar used the chain to swing onto the edge of the Dino-hunter and jump on, looking at Ivo and smirk,"What's wrong,? You don't have a boat form to your so call masterpiece?", Gar ask in a tone that would give anyone a chill down their spine.

Ivo turn around as and shouted, "YOU BAST....", but he stupid in mid-sentence as he watch Gar press his palm on the glass dome and gulp, "This is going to hurt...."

"Yeah. It will,", Gar said coldly as he shut his eyes, "but it's nothing compare to what I'm going to do to you. Impact.", he said as the force his dial shatter the glass, sending the pieces everywhere, though most of the pieces lodge into Ivo's body, causing the overweight man roar in pain as he let go of the wheel. "I think this is our stop.", the green hair man said as he grabbed a hold of the fatman by the collar and toss him into a cluster of vines that was hanging between two huge trees, then Gar jump onto the shore before dino-hunter hit the river with a huge splash and in a few seconds later, a huge explode came, covering the whole area in water.

"My baby...", Ivo said as he watch the whole scene well tears flow like a river, "My beautiful baby....."

"Oh, shut up.", Gar mutter as he walk over toward one of the tree, that the vines was hanging from, and push his right hand on the tree, making it shake after a low hiss.

"You shut up! You know I can beat you anyw....", Ivo cut off thanks to, not one, not two, but three huge coconuts.

"No matter where you are, maybe it be air, land, or underwater,", Gar said as he turn around, sliding his hands into his pockets, "I'm still going to kick your fat ass!" He pant as he begin to walk away, "Now do yourself a favor and stay there.", then he fall to the ground, panting, _Maybe I should take it easy for a bit....then take care of Ray and that fat bastard...._, then he black out from lack of energy.

_-On the other side of jungle-_

"I think I took cared of all of them.", Ken said to himself as he panted and reload his Jackals, glance around him, looking at his kills, which seem to be about 20 raptors in all, "Now to take carry one game warden...", he stop as he heard something moving in the bushes, turning his body around to find a browns dinosaur about half size, munching on bush, paying no mind to the sniper, enjoy it's meal. The dinosaur look like he had a hamlet under his it's scales, two horns that poke out from behind, and his tails seem to lay low, almost touching the ground, but not quite.

"Now who are you?", Ken said as he put away his handguns and pulled out a small book, that he bought the day before, turning the pages and come to a stop, "Ah...here you are....homa...homalo.....", then he sigh as he shut the book and look at the dinosaur, "I'm just going to call you Hammerhead. Do you like that?", he ask the dinosaur as the sniper put his hand on it's hand, who didn't seem to care if the gunman touch him or not, "I guess you like it, Senor Hammerhead.", then he remove his hand and pulled out his revolvers, smelling gunpowder nearby.

"So...where are you?", Ken thought to himself as he walk away from the dinosaur as he glance around the area and stop, glancing down at a cardboard box and raise a brow, _Guess the box was blow in by the wind._, he though as he shrug and walk away from it, and head toward a clearing of the jungle.

_That's right. Walk over there and meet your end._

Just then, a huge exploded came from the clearing as the cardboard box start to shake, then it begin to move toward the exploded.

_Well....that was quick. Oh look like that did the job._, the box was push up, to show it was the game warden, Monev Nedry. "A shame.", he mutter as his green headband begin to blow with the wind, "I was hoping to hunt a better prey."

"Be careful what you wish for.", Ken's voice said as a gun shoot was heard.**

* * *

**

**Malchior**: First off, I like to say, -took a deep breath- I'M BACK!!!! -then a metal staff hit him on the head- Dammit Jess!!!

Jessie: Of course your back. -she said as she shut her eyes, spinning her bo in her hand and walk away from the author- Who else would put this chapter up?

**Malchior**: Well...-he rubbed his head as he shut his eyes- Maybe evil ninja take control of my computer and writing this chapter.

Malchior: I doubt that. -he said as he sip his cola- Ninja don't came around anymore thanks to you and that stupid fight.

**Malchior**: Fight? -blink some as he sweat dropped- Oh yeah....hehehe....

_-flashback-_

_**Malchior**__: -run after a blond head kid, wearing mostly orange, with a huge hammer- Real ninja don't wear orange! -tried to hit him, but missed the kid- Real ninja don't go after a pink hair girl, who don't like him and have a cute girl want him!!! -missed him again as he tried to hit him- And, real ninja don't say "Believe it!", after every two to three sentence! -hit the kid, causing him to go through the floor-_

_-end flashback-_

**Malchior**: Did you send the fruit basket and the case of bink's sake to the Fifth Hokage?

Malchior: Yeah. She should be getting it in a few days. -he answer after taking another sip of his cola-

**Malchior**: Good....now before I say anything about this chapter, I have something to say. -took a deep breath- Sorry it took me so long to put up this chapter. I had a lot of problems with my personally life....then there works....and I have to redo this chapter thanks to stupid roommate.....and then their my research.

Malchior: -finish his cola and look at him- Play video games is not research.

Jessie: Atless he didn't peek at women well they bathe, unlike last time. -she yelled from the other room-

**Malchior**: I walked in well you were taking shower, one time. -turn his head and yelled- ONE TIME!!! GET OVER IT!!!!

Jessie: Never! -throw her staff at him, hitting the back of his head, making another lump-

Malchior: I thought she would say and do that. -he mutter as he pour himself another drank-

**Malchior**: -sweat dropped- Don't make me break you neck.

Malchior: Like you could. -he mutter as he sip his cola-

**Malchior**: Oh really? Watch this. -he close his eyes as he wait for a few second open his eyes, widen as he smirk- There.

Malchior: You....did nothing man. -he said as blink-

**Malchior**: That's weird....I thought had a hold of someone and break his neck....

_-somewhere in Domino City-_

Weevil: I am The Great Cornholio. -everyone look at him as he got his deal disk ready to deal some kid- I need T.P. for my bung...-he stop as his head turn to the right then a loud pop was- Meh heh heh....again. Again! -making everyone sweat dropped-

_-Back with Malchior-_

Malchior: Why don't you get on with this before everyone get bored with this. -he said as he sip on his drank and watch Jessie, who pick up her weapon-

**Malchior**: Only if you promise to make sure I don't get shot at, after this.

Malchior: Deal. -he said as he roll his eyes, thinking he was only kidding-

**Malchior**: Ok...first off, I'm not going to tell you guys Ivo's bio or where I how I come up with him.....I have three reason for doing this.

Malchior: Which is? -raise a brow as he enjoy his cola-

**Malchior**: One, I want to putting that information up with his older brother, Monev; two, I havn't finish his bio, thanks to my ex-roommate, who thought it would be funny to delete most of my info.

Malchior: Maybe you should break his neck.

**Malchior**: No. I don't believe in curing people of being dumbasses. -he said with a smirk- And the final reason is, that fact I know most of you figure out where I got the idea for the two brothers. So go a head and figure it out, but I have a warning for you all. -narrow his eyes as slam his fist onto the table- The first person, who used the guy's nickname will face my wrath!

Malchior: What are you going to do? -he put down his drank and look at his author- Break everyones necks with your mind?

**Malchior**: No...I have something worst in mind. -he said as he tap a box behind him with read, "American version of Naruto puppet"-

Malchior: Man... that's cruel. -he mutter as he look at the box-

**Malchior**: Now about Dino-hunter....well...there nothing really to tell you guys....though it suppose to have three form, not two, but I scrap the idea, cause I couldn't think of away to put the mode into the fight.

Malchior: That and he's lazy.

**Malchior**: I swear I should of made Jack the captain -he mutter as he slap his forehead and sigh- Anyhoo, that's about it....Oh and be prepare for a short chapter on the next one.

Malchior: Yeah...He not good with gun fight...so he going to take a few things off ga...-he was cut-off thanks of a fist slamming against his head-

**Malchior**: Shut it! -he roar as he squeeze his fist and pop his neck, then took a deep breath, calming down- Anyhoo, that's it for now, don't forget to ...-he stop in mid-sentence as the sound of a knock on the door- Draco...finish up for me, well I get that.

Malchior: Alright....Guys don't forget to review, cause we like to know how you guys like this chapter. -grin some as he shut his eyes- So, til next time...-he stop talking as he heard something fly pass him and break the window. He turn his head as his eyes widen and shouted as he seen a dark red puddle forming on the floor- Jessie! Get Kadra! Now! -and quick turn off the camera-

_-To be continued-_

* * *

**Term/Move**:

**Dino-hunter 3.0**: An egg-shape vehicle that had two modes and have many weapons to the modes, making it deadly to anyone or anything that in it's way.

**Car mode**: an egg shape car with six wheels, that is metallic gray and black with some black and yellow hazard stripes, that have many breath dials to make it go forward.

**Hover craft mode**: Once it's wheels come off and it's drill fall apart, the Dino-hunter can become a hover craft thanks to the breath dials under it, that push up from the ground.

**Hammerhead**: A name that Ken give to a small dinosaur, cause he have trouble with the word, but the it's real name is Homalocephale.

**Ivo's Attack:**

**Impact**: A impact dial that he used to against his opponents, just by putting his palm against his opponent's body, giving them great pain.

**Surprise Rockets**: A rocket launcher that fired many, mini-rockets at his opponents, after he pulled off his jacket

**Dino-hunter Weaponry**:

_**Car Mode**:_

**Flaming Wild**: Dino-hunter fire it's flamethrowers at anything in it's way, burning down anything, before run it over. This work the same way as Wiper's Burn Bazooka only on a smaller scale.

**Wild Drill**: Dino-hunter move at high speed as it's drill spin, trying to drill everything in it's way, including people.

**Streaming Drill**: Basically the same as Wild Drill, only it make it red hot, causing anything in it's way. The heat of the drill come from the fact that there's a Heat Dial inside it, much like Shura's Lance.

_**Hover craft Mode**:_

**Wild Boom**: It hover above the area and drop the bombs, hitting on ground, exploding on contact, burning and destroying anything that it touch.

**Wild Ball**: A large, wreaking ball that the driver used to make way to help him/her through the forest and to destroy their opponents.

* * *

**O****n the next chapter of The Path of War and Love....**

**Ken: Like a stupid trick like that could fool me.**

**Monev: ****At last****, I found a prey with some brains and guts.**

**Ken: Nice guns. I think I like to used them some day.**

**Monev: You think you could take guns from one of the best gunman the marine help trained? What a joke!**

**Ken: You're the joke.**

**Hunter or Prey?**

**Harry: I can't believe they fall for it.**


	20. Hunter or Prey

**One Piece: The Path of War and Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but if I did, Sanji wouldn't landed on that island. He would land on an island full of mermaids....that look like Kokoro.**

_Mini-story: A few days later, Sutakasai was looking at her ring and smirk to herself and glance as 10 boys jump on top of Komadori, who is still surprise from her saying yes and the kids who caught him off guard._

**Imay: Hunter or Prey

* * *

**

"Bad day! Bad day!", Harry shouted out loud as he run through the kitchen being chase by raptors, but they didn't notice him throwing down three smoke pellets behind him, causing most of the area to be cover in blue blanket of smoke, then a sound of a fishing line being reel in was heard.

Once the smoke clear Harry was nowhere to be found, making the raptors look around, then they all try to find his scent, but the smoke pellet help cover his smell. Two raptors look at the bigger one, who was clearly the leader, and snap at him, acting like they blame the bigger on for missing their prey, but the leader raptor snap at both of them, showing of it's dominance over the two, telling them to listen to their leader or their the next meal.

_This should buy me sometimes._ He thought to himself as he hang upside down, must like an arachnid hero, watching the dinosaurs as they tried to figure out where he went to, _I wonder if Karai and the other having any problems. _

_-in the dinning room-_

"Get the hell out of here!", Karai yelled as she kick up a table up and did a spin kick, sending it toward the air, but it slash in half before it hit Vicky.

"Twin Tessen.", the silver hair woman said coldly as she cross her arms, watching as Hammond and Kardra run toward a door and hold up her arms as showing two white fans with sharp edges, that look like they were hook up two small shells on her two silver bracelets, but the shape of the fans change into spikes, "Iron Thrust.", she mutter in the same tone, as the spikes extend toward the two, but it stop at six feet as Vicky's felt a hard kick against her stomach, making him fall to the ground, gasping heavily.

Vicky cough as she slowly raise up and look beside her, find Karai, who was grinning and pop her neck, "I'm your opponent. Not them."

Vicky slowly got up as she glance at the two as they rush out of the dinning room, then look at the blind girl and say in a very cold tone, "You're dead.", while the spikes seem to return to their shell as they turn back to the fans.

"Bring it on.", was the only thing Karai said as she spin her kunai knives in her hands.

_-back at the jungle of Imay-_

"How the hell did you seen through my disguise?", Monev ask as he hold his wound on his right shoulder. The wound was nothing more then a graze, but it still hurt, "No one ever figure where I was in that disguise.", the game warden said with a light hiss of pain.

"Like a stupid trick like that could fool me.", Ken replied as he point his revolver at Monev.

"You're pretty good, kid.", the game warden said as he smirk as his left hand was in his pocket, "But I bet you didn't see this.", then without warning he quickly pulled out a shell and put it at Ken, "Flash!", he said as a flash of light came out of the shell and blinding Ken.

A few seconds later, Ken's blindness was take care of as he growl to himself, glancing around him, "Damn.", he mutter under his breath. _Now I'm fighting a guy who used cheap tricks._ he though as he took a step to the side and watch a bullet hit a tree, "Nice try.", Ken said as he spin around, to find nothing but thick jungle, making him bit his lip and begin to move toward it, but he keep himself ready for anything as he feel something wrong.

_At last, I found a prey with some brains and guts._, Monev thought as he stand behind the tree, slowly pulling out his survival knife as he heard foot steps coming toward him, then he spin out as he slash the large knife, shouted, "Hunter Moon Slash!", then he came to a stop as he hold up the blade, looking for blood on it, but only found a piece of brown cloth.

"Noble Tiro.", Ken said as the sound of a bullet flying out of his gun, cause the knife fly out of the game warden's hand, then another gun shoot was heard as another bullet fly through Monev's right hand, making a nice clean hole, till blood slowly ooze out of the wound.

Monev hiss as he grab a hold of his hand after taking off his bandanna, then he turn around holding the wound and glare at Ken, noticing a small cut on his hat.

"That's for my hat.", the gunman said as his face seem a bit demonic, "Now give up, before someone get killed."

"You mean like you?", Monev said with a hiss as he wrapped the cloth over the wound and place both his hands on his sides, smirking some.

"Who the guy with a revolvers in his hand?", Ken ask as he raise a brow and cocks the hammer of his handgun.

"I see you point.", the game warden said as he raise his arms, but smirk as he show two grenades, "But who the one who holding these babies?", then pulled the pins out.

"YOU LOCO BASTARDO!", Ken shouted as he begin to turn and run away from the game warden as grenade came flying toward him and exploded once they hit the ground.

"Grenade Hail!", Monev roar with laughter as he keep throwing grenades off his belt, trying to get the pirate sniper with his hand-held explosives.

_-Back with the egg-shape bus-_

"Watch it you stupid three horned freak!", Trista said as she hang her head out of the window, shaking her fist at the large triceratops.

"Watch where the hell you're going, you stupid bitch!", Gwen yelled as she take hold of the steering wheel and pulled it, as she trying to make the bus avoid a huge tree.

"What the hell did you call me!", Trista shouted as she turn her head, glaring at the zoan user, fighting over the wheel.

"Dammit Gwen!", Roy shouted as he rush over to his sister, and grabbed a hold of her, "Let go!"

"Not till she learn how to drive!", Gwen said as she pulled on the wheel, making it goes right.

"Don't tell me how to do my job!", the driver shouted at the silver hair girl, "Now let go of the wheel!", then she pulled the steering wheel to the left, making the bus follow the dircation, but that didn't last on as the bus swirl around, making everyone, but Malchior, who was a sleep, screaming at the three.

Jessie then turn to Draco and grabbed a hold of his neck, started to shake him awake. "Get up!", she shouted as she begin to slap him, "And stop those two before we...", just then, the bus came to a hard stop, thanks to hitting a thick and large tree.

A few seconds later, the door open up and everybody, but the driver, exit out of the vehicle, coughing loudly as smoke exit the broken bus.

"That's was a rude wake up call.", Malchior said as he rubbed his head and look around and blink as everyone look up at a mountain of a house painted dark green and cover in vines, but then he turn his head as Jessie slam her staff on his head, repeatedly.

"I guess that's would be the Devil's Nest.", Roy said as he hold his weapon over his shoulders and hang his arms over it.

"Guess so.", Jessie said calmly as she let go of Draco, who cover in lumps, which he rubbed and mutter under his breath.

"I guess we better go on foot.", Ayame said as she look at the huge building, noticing it's about a forth of a mile away.

"Then we better get a move on.", Gwen said as she look in front of her and with that, everyone rush off toward the Demon Nest.

_You're going nowhere. _Trista thought as she narrow her eyes as she glare at Gwen as she took off her pink vest, that was cover in burns, as she now wearing a pink bikini, then she strap on a huge, black boomerang on her back, between a pair of visible wings, _I'm going to make sure of that, you freaking bitch._

_-inside the Devil's Nest-_

_Well that's was weird._ Roland thought as he saw the figure, that was suppose to be the bus, came to stop as it look like it crush into something, _First off, Mr. Nedry's vehicle seem to explode, now Miss Vicky seem to have a huge accident....I hope this doesn't put a damper on things._

Just then, the huge door open and in came his personally assistant, pushing a large cart, that had a huge mug on it, filled to the brim with streaming coffee. "Your coffee is ready, Mr. Tembo.", Marie said with a grin as she push to her boss, then out of nowhere, she tripped over her feet, causing the huge cup of hot java to spill all over the giant's pants, burning his right shin.

"Sonofabitch!", Roland roar as he jump around on his left leg as he quickly move to the chair. "What the hell is wrong with you, Miss. Karma.", he glare at the woman as she got up smile weakly.

"Sorry about that.", Marie said as she rubbed the back of her neck, showing off her more of her cleavage then she normally do, "Do want me to go get you another cup?"

"Ummm.....no...", Roland said as he watch her and bite his lip, "Go greet our guests.", he then think he need a shower, a really cold shower(Still trying to figure how a giant and a normal size person could of kids. Great I'm trying to figure out the same as the wooden baka.).

"Right away, Mr. Tembo.", she said as the personally assistant reach behind her and pulled out a stick, cover in leather, with a dial on one of the tip, and head out the room, giggle to herself as she plan what to do for some fun with the guests that's coming,.

_What the hell was I on when I hired that woman?_, Roland thought to himself as he got up and head toward a huge dresser, pulling open a drower and reach inside, _Oh yeah....Now I remember._ he pulled out a dry pair of pants, _She used some sort of perfume made out of that tiger lotus. Damn flower almost made me kill her....It would of serve her right._

_-back with snipers-_

(_Author note: Right about now you should be hearing "Metal Gear Solid 3 Snake Eater: Main Theme'_)

After all the grenades was wasted, thanks to the fact that Ken seem to be three steps ahead of the grenades before they hit the ground, the pirate sniper lost track of Monev. He lean against the tree as he wait for a sound of some sort, _Come on out and play._ he thought as he ready his twin Jackels.

Just then, Monev pop out of the bushes that was in front of the pirate, holding his twin flash gun, pointing at Ken, "Hehehehe....let the fun begin. Flash Shoot!", and a flash of light came from one of the guns as well as a bullet.

Ken hissed in pain as blood leak out of the graze from cheek, and glare at the man as he fired a round, which the game warden dock down into the bush, making Ken fire another round, but nothing happen. _Damn. Those guns are tricked._, he thought as he rub his eyes, then an idea came to him, _Oh this should be good._

Ken move away from the safety of the tree he used for cover and glance around, "You know you can't hide forever.", he said as he move toward the clearing.

_Who say I'm hiding forever._ Monev though from behind a tree that the other sniper pass, _I'm just going wait tell you get on the right area._

"You know you have some really nice weapons for....a crowd.", Ken said as he keep moving, listen closely well he put away one of his revolvers in it shoulder holster and reach for something in his breast pocket, "What kind of gunman used grenades, a big ass knife, and hide in a box?"

"The kind that's going to kill you.", Monev shouted as he move out of his cover, pointing his two handguns at Ken and begin to fired rapidly at the other gunman, "Rapid Flash Shoot!", but for some reason Ken dodge each bullets and fire a shoot of his own, but he missed the game warden three feet above him, "You missed!"

"Did I?", Ken said while he push up his sunglasses as he listen to the sound angry buzzing, making Monev look above him, "Son of a bit...", then he was cut off as a huge hornet hive fall on his head, making the sniper pulled off the bugs nest and dart to the nearest lake, diving into the deep water, letting the bees buzz over him. Monev swim up and take a deep breath of air and started to swim toward land, only to see Ken, setting on a log, lighting a cigarette.

Monev point his two guns at Ken as he walk out the water, panting to himself as he ready himself to attack the smoking gunman. "Nice guns.", Ken said after he took a long drag on his cigarette and smirk as he put away his lighter, "I think I like to used them some day."

Monev raise a brow as he cocked the hammers of the two gun, "You think you could take guns from one of the best gunman the Marines help trained?", he said as cruel smirk appear on his face and begin to laugh, "What a joke!"

Ken sigh as he stomp the cigarette out and stand up, "Presto Agarrar.", he mutter as both his hands grabbed a hold of the two guns, that was aiming at him, and pulled them out of the game warden's hands in one motion and spin them in his hands, "You're the joke.", then point the guns at Monev and begin to fire bullets at him, making Monev hiss in pain as one embedded itself in his left leg and quickly dived back in the lake, knowing that the bullets would missed him if he stay underwater(Hope you don't mind me borrowing this idea, DM). _I still have one idea left._

_No point wasting bullets on a target in the water._ Ken thought as he spins Monev's guns in his hands and watch the game warden swim away, muttering, "That's right. Run away. I'll still get you in the end."_ I wonder what size of bullets this these take._, he thought as he begin to walk away from the lake knowing, he'll run into the game warden soon.

_-a few minutes later-_

_So he think I'm going down like that._ Monev said to himself as he lean down on the ground, looking through his scope on his sniper rifle, as he hide between the wild bushes that set on top of a hill, aiming for Ken, _Well he had another thing coming._ He get himself ready to fire a shoot, then smirk as he have Ken's head and shouted, "Long Flash Shoot", but before he could pulled the trigger, _Hammerhead_ pop to the right of Monev, head butt the game warden, making him missed his shoot.

"Damn dinosaur!", He shouted as he raise his rifle and was about to used the butt of the gun to knock the homalocephale out, but the gun flew out of his hand as the sound of a gunshot was hear.

"Noble Zorro Tiro.", Ken said as he reload the shotgun, while the sniper rifle hit a huge tree, breaking int two large pieces, which made Monev turn around and rush away from Ken's aim. The dinosaur pop up out of the bust as it shake his head, then look at the pirate, who smile at the creature, "Gracias, Senor Hammerhead.", then he begin to walk away with a grin, heading back to the building, well dinosaur watch him go and begin to eat his plants that Monev was leaned on.

_-meanwhile....-_

"That bastard!", Monev mutter out loud as he stomp throw the jungle and pulled out a cigarette, lightly it as he head toward a dome like object, cover in large thick vines and moss. "Well I'm not done yet!", He growl as he stop in front of the dome and pull on one of the vines, making a secret door slide open and walk in. "I'm going to make him pay!", he growl out loud as the room was fill with many different firearm, making a person with a major gun fetish go mad in envy.

A few minutes later, a box scoot out of the room, moving as fast as he can as the door shut itself. The box keep moving as it seem to look around, "I'm going to kill the brat! I'm going to filled him with some much lead that Roland can used him as a pencil!", Monev voice mutter inside the box, till it bump into something hard.

"What the hell did I run into know!?", Monev yelled as he pulled of the box in a fast motion, showing he was cover in many handguns, and notice a scaly foot with long sharp claws. "This can't be good...", he mutter as he slowly follow the foot all the way up to a large jaw, fill with sharp, jagged teeth, "I was right.", he mutter as he pulled out two revolvers and pointed them at the T-Rex with a smirk, "Though, I can't say I haven't dream of this day.", then he started to shoot at the huge dinosaur, who didn't feel the bullets hitting into it's hide.

Monev stop firing his guns and mutter, "I should of got the bazooka.", then he turn tail and run for his life, but he didn't get far as the huge jaw open up and went down on his body. A few second later, A loud and satisfy roar was hear through out the jungle(Author Note: I was very tempted to have Monev eaten on a toilet).

_-Back with the kitchen-_

The three raptors still looking around, knocking things pots and bowls of fresh fruit, looking for the navigator, but they heard something behind them, turning around to find the pirate navigator standing in front of a huge fridge, that was open, and smirk.

"Come and get me.", Harry said as he wave the dinosaurs to come at him, which made the dinosaur change the blue hair teen, planning to get their next meal. It look like their going to have their wish as the we're a few inches away, but at last second their prey quickly raise off the ground as the sound of a fishing reel was heard, making the raptors tried to stop, but they just skidded, like their something slipper on the floor, making the dinosaurs slide into the fridge and hit the wall, hard.

"Bye.", Harry said as he slam the door and quickly lock it as the sound dinosaurs get up begin to bang on the door, trying to break it down, making the blue hair teen lean against the door as the crystal pendulum flew around pushing the wire around, trying to the keep the door from opening.

Soon the dinosaurs stop banging and the sound of them fall to the floor was heard. "I can't believe they fall for it.", Harry said as she walk away from the metal, as the pendulum return to it's home, and open the door that would get him to the dinning room, then his eyes widen and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

* * *

Malchior: Well, as all of you figure out, this is the end of this chapter. -he said as he set in his crater chair and smile some- Anyhoo, I'm Draco, as you all know, and be take over for the bossman.

Jack: Yeah...as you all know something happen to him, but don't worried. -the bird said as he set on his captain's shoulder- He's alright.

Malchior: True. -pulled out a zip bag and show everybody that it was a red dart- As you see it was a tranquilizer dart that got him and for the red liquid was just tomato juice.

Jack: And who fired that gun? -the bird said as he flew off the shoulder and landed on a cage cover in a large sheet, then snapped at a small rope, letting the sheet drop to show a penguin wearing red beret- Who remember our favorite trouble making penguin, Benedict Arnold?

Benny: _Death to all who's in the master way!_ -he said in his tongue as he flip everyone off with his flipper-

Jack: Oh, shut it! -he growl as he glare down at the black and white bird- You make the rest of us birds a bad name! -this comment made Benny made and flip the parrot off- Oh...I'm so going to kill you! -he roar out loud as he try to get at the penguin, but he didn't get close thanks to Draco, who grabbed him-

Malchior: Calm down. -he said under his breath as he put the bird down-

Jack: Fine.-he mutter as he gave the black and white bird the bird and ruff his feathers-

Malchior: Anyhoo, the bossman is out for some reason, and he won't waking up for awhile, -grin some as he cover the cage- but you must be asking how did he wrote this chapter. While, we'll tell you later on. -turn around as he rubbed the back

Jack: Till then, let's talk about where the bossman, got his idea from.

Malchior: Yeah, we're going to review the Nedry's Brothers. -pulled out a folder filled with many paperwork and pulled out a sheet- First off, where going to talk about their last name, which is simply, cause I took name Nedry from the second guy who died in Jurassic Park, Dennis Nedry(play by Wayne Knight).

Jack: You know the fat guy in glasses, who was eaten by the dilophosarus.

Malchior: Now we got the out of the way, I'm going to cover where we got Ivo, though a doubt anyone could figure who the bossman took him off.

Jack: He basically took Ivo off one of the best villain in comic books/cartoons/video games. The one and only Doctor Julian Ivo Robotnik, though don't called him by his nickname around here.

Malchior: Yeah...the bossman don't like that name on the overweight doctor. -sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck- As for Monev....he was base on Snake off of Metal Gear.

Jack: Like the crawling in a box isn't a dead give away. -rolled his eyes and sigh- Anything else we need to go over with?

Malchior: No. We pretty much good on that. -he said as he rubbed his neck- So, I guess we get to the bossman's condense.

Jack: What do they need to know. He's knock out. Not there! In a deep sleep doing whatever in his mind.

Malchior: -sigh- Well, I'm pretty sure they want to know how he wrote this when he's in a common.

Jack: True.

Malchior: Anyhoo, this is how he wrote this story. -push a button and down come a big screen, showing the author on the bed with a metallic loop around his head, hooking up to a computer, writing everything about the fic that come to Malchior brain- As you can tell the machine write everything that have to do with the the series. -just then the screen turn black as a pair of red eyes and a wicked smirk, that some people would find on a jack o lantern, making Draco's eyes widen- No....It...can't be.....

????: Oh no. Your eyes don't fool you, Draco. -the face say with laugher as it grin-

Malchior: He throw you into the deepest pit he could find!.-his eyes narrow as he got up and growl deeply- How the hell did you escape?

????: The same reason why your around. -it grin before the screen showily change to a dark area cover in fog, show their crater, **Malchior**, chain by both his arms from the roof and legs chain down, showing he was a in deep sleep- As you can see, I capture your boss and he's mine to do with in what I'm please.

**Malchior**: I don't swing that way... -he mutter as he slow waken and look down, then look at the figure- Where's my pants?

????: Hehehe....he still a big baka, isn't he, Draco. -the figure said, wearing a mask with the same face that appear on the screen- If you want him back, come and face me. -the figure said as he tip **Malchior's** head- You know where to get me.-then he laugh loudly as the screen turn black-

Malchior: Ladies and gentlemen....we seem to have some trouble..So ending it here. Remember to review, cause we all want to hear what you guys think about this chapter. -he said as before he turn around and walk away with Jack on his shoulder-

Jack: Do you need me to called them in? -the bird said as he look at him-

Malchior: Yes. -he said as he put on his shades- It's time we had the meeting and finish Serberus.

_-to be continued-_**

* * *

**

**Term/Move**:

**Tiger Lotus**: A rare flower that used as an Aphrodisiac, and giving to people's lovers and mate, but it can only work with a couple that care for each other.

**Twin Tessen**: Vicky form two fans from her two dials, which she can used for a shield or to slash at her opponents.

**Iron Thrust**: Two spikes form out of Vicky dials, then extend toward her opponents, stabbing them from far away, the problem is it stop at five yards away.

**Flash**: Just a flash dial that Monev used like a flash bomb, blinding his opponent for a short time, escape their sight to come up with a few plans into kick.

**Hunter Moon Thrust**: Monev goes in hidden, waiting till his opponent is close enough, and take out his survival knife, and slash at his opponent.

**Grenade Hail**: Monev take a hold of grenades and start throwing them at his opponent, after pulling the pins out.

**Flash Shoot**: Monev fired his guns, blinding his opponent and send a bullet at them.

**Rapid Flash Shoot**: It's just like Flash Shoot, only he fire rapid, till Monev either run out of bullets, his target is down, or his target can't be seen.

**Long Flash Shoot**: It's basically the same as Flash Shoot, but Monev used his rifle and this only work if he at a long range.

**Bio**:

**Name: **Julian Ivo Nedry

**Personality:** Ivo is 5' 3", is somewhat overweight, is bold, have long and thin legs, and an orange-brown multi-pointed mustache. Ivo wears black pants, red turtleneck-like jacket, white gloves, a pair of thick glasses, and a pair of black boots that turn into skates. He believe he is a mad genius whose can beat everything to help his master and calms to be, a romanticist, a feminist, and a self-progressed gentleman.

**Bio:** He was once marine scientist when he was 16, whom prove that he can be very deadly in his own way, to the point that he killed 300 people to make his profit weapon, but the marine couldn't stand him for killing so many people and most of there men for such a weapon. so they kick him out, forcing him to return to Imay, where he meet Rae, who was turn into a young lady, and he fall in love with her, but then seen Gar and take him as his rival, which he decide to take out anytime he could, trying to push him and his name in the mud.

**Abilities and powers: **He have a impact dial under his left glove and a hidden rocket laucher under his red jacket, that he can used by reaching behind him and pulled the target, fired many mini-rockets. He also made a vehicle that have two forms and have many weapons.

**Name: **Monev Nedry

**Personality:** He's 5'10", have black eyes, short, brown hair, middle built, and have a five o clock shadow, and he wears gray pant, shirt, black vest, that hold most of his weapons, combat boots and gloves, and green bandanna. He's mostly calm when he not hunting his prey or fighting with someone, but if he does, he'll become like a demon that won't stop until ether his prey is dies or he's dies.

**Bio:** Monev was trained by the best to be a great tracker and a great hunter, then he join the marine for a bit, till they kick him out for trying to light a cigarette with his gun so he move back to his home, Imay. Where he was giving a job for his skills, but he missed the hunt. Soon he got a message to join the Shadow Claw, so he can hunt the most deadest creature in the world, people, but he plan on hunting the greatest dinosaur prey, the T-Rex.

**Abilities and powers: **He used two hand guns that have flash dials inside, to blinded his opponent, and used a heat dials to fire an extremely powerful shot at his opponent, then he have a sniper rifle, with the same dials as his hand guns, and have a survival knife used to kill up close and personally. He also used land mime in the field to explode his opponents and animals and used a box to hide in, think no one kind find him.

**O****n the next chapter of The Path of War and Love....**

**Karai: Harry....get out of here.**

**Harry: Like hell I'm leaving you here with her!**

**Vicky: Doesn't matter. Both of you will dead.**

**Gwen: What the hell is wrong with you?**

**Three Dangerous Angel and a Blind Girl**

**Trista: It's called payback! It's a bitch!**


	21. Three Dangerous Angels and a Blind Girl

**One Piece: The Path of War and Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

_Mini-story: Komadori growl as Father Evergreen as he started to push him into __church__, trying to talk him int have a wedding in there, which made Sutakasai laugh at the sight, well the children was pulling on the pervy sifu's hands._

**Imay: Three Dangerous Angels and a Blind Girl

* * *

**

Harry just stand there as he find Karai on the floor, panting hard as she was cover in many kinds of cuts and bruises, with her kunai knives all over the place. "WHAT THE HELL?!", is the only thing that Harry said as he look at her and notice Vicky was standing over her with a blank look on her face as she point her fans at Karai.

"Harry...Get out of here.", Karai pant as she slowly set up, facing Harry as she slowly pick up a kunai.

"Like hell I'm leaving you her with her!", Harry shouted as he glare at his girlfriend, but that didn't last as a huge white spike extending toward both of them, aiming for their head, making each of them dodge the attack.

"Iron Thrust.", Vicky said as she tried to stab both of them again with the iron cloud spikes, but missed them again, making the two of them hit each other, forcing their lips to touch, but this is short live as the twin spikes come at them.

"Harry, get out of her now!", Karai shouted as she seem to jump onto the on coming spike as she rush toward Vicky as she toss her kunai at her forehead, but the knife hit a newly form iron fan that was on Vicky's right hand, while the spike underneath Karai's feet, making her fall to the ground_Dammit._Karai though as she flip away from the on coming spike, _How the hell does she see through my moves?_

"Like hell!", Harry said as he throw down three smoke pellets, covering the whole area in smoke, and send his crystal pendulum above him, "I'm not leaving you here with her!", then he reel himself up and shouted, "Kakure Dageki!", well he swing himself toward Vicky.

"Iron Whip.", Vicky said as a white whip come out of the purple smoke and hit Harry in the stomach, sending him back, hitting the wall like a wreaking ball. "Doesn't matter.", Vicky said as she begin to spin the iron whip around, move the smoke away from her, Both of you will dead.", then she took a step back, letting Karai pass her as she was doing a jump kick, making her hit the wall beside Harry, then fall to the ground.

"Harry...", Karai said as she pick herself up, facing her boyfriend.

"Yes?", Harry said with a gasp in pain as he pendulum return to him, and slowly pulled himself out of the wall.

"Your not going to leave, are you?", she ask as she shut her eyes, panting lightly.

"No.", Harry replied as he begin to dust himself off, "You stuck with me."

"Fine,", Karai said as she turn around facing Vicky, noticing her weapons return to their dials, "but wait for a bit."

"You want me to find her weakness?", Harry ask as he rubbed the back of his head and glance at her as she nod her head, "Alright, but I'll step in if you're in trouble."

"Total foolishness.", Vicky mutter as she glare at the two as she cross her arms and thought, _This is as __foolish __as the time Gedatsu trying to eat his lunch with his ears instead of his mouth._

"What so fools about our plan?", Harry said as he glare at Vicky who sigh as she slowly took off her purple jacket, showing off a pair of wings, which made Harry ask himself many question.

"Explaining thing to you would be a waste of time.", Vicky replied coldly as she glare at the two, "It will be easier just to kill you two, then chase after Hammond, killing both him and that friend of yours."

"I'm not going to let that happen.", Karai said as she rush toward her as she was planning to slam her fist into Vicky forehead.

"Right punch, aim for forehead.", Vicky mutter under her breath as she move away a few inches away, before the blind girl could hit her and was about to kick Karai in the stomach, but she caught the leg, before hitting her stomach, with her free hand and was about to break the winged woman's knee with her right elbow, but right before she could do anything a white spike pierce Karai's shoulder, making a the blind girl let go of her leg.

"Iron Thrust.", Vicky said as the spike return to the dial, "Not bad avoiding that attack." _If only she did that __technique__, I would of stab her heart and end this....This should be interesting._

_-down the hallway-_

"Mind telling me why those things are doing here?", Kardra yelled at Hammond as they rush down the hall as they being chase by seven raptors.

"How the hell am I suppose to know!", yelled the old man as he was rushing toward his office. _I know I should carried those claws around me. _He thought as he glance behind, noticing the damage the dinosaur did to his park and growl to himself, "Hey, girl."

"It's Kardra!", she said in a grim voice as she smack him on the head, "What is it?"

"Kardra...", he rubbed his newly form lump, "Can you handle them well I take care of something?"

She think for a bit as the two race down the long hallway, trying to keep a good length away from the dinosaurs, "Ok...but this better be good, old man."

"Alright,", the silver hair girl said as she turn around, pulling out her nunchaku, "but it better be good, old man."

"Don't worried! It is!", he said in a mutter before disappearing in a blur, leaving the doctor to the dinosaur.

"He better hurry up.", she mutter to herself as she smack one of the raptors on the snout as well in the jaw and a quick, but hard hit it in the hip, dislocated it, making the dinosaur fall to the ground in pain, but this didn't stop the other dinosaurs from trying to make a free meal out of her, but she keep them at bay with many strikes, forcing them away from her, _He better get back with a huge weapon of some sort._

_-In front of the Devil's Nest-_

_(Author note: Right around here you guys should hear Headstrong)_

The five crewmates race toward the Devil's Nest, but without warning something caught the zoan users' ears which made Gwen shouted, "Everyone down!", while pushing them down, letting the a huge black blur came flew over them and flew back.

"What the hell!?", Roy shouted as he set up and watch the object keeping flying till a hand caught it with a wicked laugh, showing it was an oversize, black boomerang.

"Hehehe.....Sorry.", Trista said as she toss her weapon up in the air and catch it as it fall down, "I was aiming for that white hair skank."

Roy's eyes narrow as he took out his guan dao, getting ready to kill the redhead where she stand, but he stop as he find his sister, blocking his way, "Get out of the way, Gwen."

"This bitch is mine.", she said as she glare at her older brother, giving him a chill going down his spine, and nod as he slowly turn around, looking at his other crewmates, who just nod and rush off toward the huge building.

"Don't get yourself killed.", Roy said before joining the others, well he flick his wrist, making his weapon go back to three piece, making it easier for him to carried.

"Dark Toss!", Trista shouted as she throw her boomerang at Gwen, who quickly turn into her hybrid form, as she jump into the sky, then spread her wings out, flying upwards, avoiding the throwing weapon.

"What the hell is wrong with you?". Gwen said as she watch the boomerang return to it's mistress.

"It's called payback! It's a bitch!", Trista Yelled as she smirk and toss the her weapon at Gwen again, who avoid it yet again, but this give the redhead the right amount of time to disappear.

However a weird sound was heard, making Gwen turn her head to find Trista behind her as she catch her weapon, but their something strange about her, as the dovewoman notice she was the redhead shoes. They seem to have clouds coming out of the heels of said shoes, which help her stay up in the air, then she throw her boomerang at the zoan user again, which Gwen avoid easily, but she didn't see what happen next.

"Hi Air Punch!", Trista shouted as she flew down at high speed at Gwen, punch her in the side of her stomach and think to herself, _She going to roll over and fire three arrows._, and the dovewoman did just that, firing her arrows at her, which Trista avoid by rolled in the air, inches before the airheads could pierce the redhead's stomach.

_What the hell?_, Gwen though as she quickly move her wings trying to make sure she doesn't hit the ground and quickly pulled five arrows out of her quiver and thread them as she landed on the ground and turn her body around and fire as she said, "Sogeki Kurasuta!", but Trista avoid the arrows by dropping to the ground, landed on all fours.

"Too easy.", Trista mutter as she pulled her weapon out of it's holster and quickly used it to block the on coming arrows, breaking them as the tips hit the black metal, "Way too easy."

"What the hell?", the zoan user shouted as she watch the redhead smirk, "How did you know where I was aiming!?"

"Oh you don't know?", Trista said as she took a step closer, watching Gwen's face change from confuse to angry, "Alright, I'll tell you, before I finish you off."

"Who said you're going to finish me off, you winged bitch.", Gwen growl as she thread her arrows in her bow, getting ready to fired them at the redhead.

"Funny.", Trista said with a fake laugh as she tip her boomerang on her shoulder, "You see, these wings are very common where I come from, but my power isn't common. In fact, it's pretty rare power, that allowing me to easy predict my opponents' moves. This power is called..."

_-back at the dinning room-_

"It's called Mantra.", Vicky answer the question that Karai ask as she lay on the ground, panting heavily, "Now I hope you ready to end this, cause I still have people to kill, and I'll start with that blue hair moron over there."

Harry growl as he was about to send his weapon at the winged woman, but stop as he saw Karai getting up from the floor, with a weird smirk, that said she going to killed the bitch, Oh she going to get what coming to her.

"Alright.", the blind woman said as she pick up six kunai knives, in each hand, and rise to her feet, facing Vicky, while she put away most of her weapons away, leaving only two kunai in her hands, "Let's finish this."

"Good.", Vicky said coldly as two white spikes form from her dials, "Their would be one last moron in the world."

"Yeah, you're right.", Karai said as she spin her blades in her hands, "And that moron is the woman who fight with nothing but cheap weapons."

"I'll show you what these cheap weapons can do.", Vicky said as she look coldly at the blind girl and smirk as the long spikes change into two flexible whips, and wave them toward Karai, "Twin Iron Whips.", but the twin weapons was stop by two kunai.

"You got to do better then that.", she said as she push the whips away and quickly move toward the winged woman, planning to beat Vicky in the next move, and shouted, "Hasu Kaze.", while she does a spinning jump kick.

"Kicking me in the head, isn't the best move I seen", Vicky mutter as she ducking, avoiding the kick, but then she didn't see the other leg that was coming toward her stomach, kicking her hard, sending her into a group of tables and chair, causing them to break from the impact of Vicky's body.

"What was that?", Karai ask as she spin the kunai knives in her hands, while Harry watch from the sideline, smirking to himself as he enjoy the show, thinking to himself that Karai can handle herself. The blind girl slide her blades into their black holster as she pop her neck and said, "I know it take more then that to keep you down and out. So get up and let's finish this."

"You're right, bitch.", Vicky said as she pulled herself out of the debris, looking very pissed off, which is not normal for her not show her emotion, then point both her arms at Karai, "Now died, knowing that you hit me!. Two small, slim spikes, begin to look much like darts, form out of her silver bracelets and hissed out loud, "Iron Darts!", then fired two darts at the blind girl who easy dodge the attack, by moving to the side, then Vicky repeated the move over and over again as Karai keep avoiding the iron darts.

"Is this all you got?", Karai ask as she keep moving side to side, avoiding the on coming darts, seeming to get closer to the wing girl.

"Shut up! And stand still!", the winged woman shouted as she keep repeating the same move at her, but stop as she find the blind girl was getting closer to her and raise her left arm over her shoulder, shouting, "Iron Whip!", but nothing happen as she make a whipping motion toward Karai.

_I must of run out of Iron Cl..._she was cut out of mid-thoughts thanks to swift and hard kick to her chin, sending Vicky into the air.

"Roza Renda!", Karai shouted as she jump above Vicky, who seem to be freaking out, and start to send a barrage of punches to the winged woman, making her gasp in pain, well Karai's fists seem to glow red with every time he punch Vicky, then Karai landed on the floor, with Vicky follow behind her, who crush into said floor, covering the whole area in a dust cloud.

Once the cloud of dust was clear, Harry move to his girlfriend, and glance at Vicky, who was clearly know out, cover in bruises and burns, but notice that she was still breathing, heavily. "Did you really have to go all crazy on her?", Harry ask as she notice Karai hands was cover in light burns.

Have to be done.", Karai mutter as she shake her hands and sigh, "I really have to start wearing bandages around my hands."

"Come on.", Harry said as he took hold of her good shoulder, leading her toward the kitchen, "I'll fixed you up."

"Alright....", Karai smile some and lean against her boyfriend, "but don't think I'm going soft."

"I never say you were.", Harry replied as he rubbed her shoulder with a chuckle.

_-Back with the battle in the air-_

"What wrong skank?", Trista ask as she block the arrows that keep coming toward with her black boomerang, "Can't get a good hit on me?", then she return her boomerang to it's holster.

"Oh, shut up!",Gwen growl as she thread three more arrows, but wasn't fast enough to fired said arrows, cause Trista did a fast and powerful punch at the zoan user, sending her to the ground.

"Jet Punch.", Trista said as she shut fold her arms over her chest, looking at Gwen, "You're such a weakling."

"I told you to shut your mouth, bitch!", Gwen growl as she slowly raise and slowly turning to her dovewoman form, then took to the air with a hiss of pain, trying to think of a plan to defeat the woman.

"You havn't figure out, yet.", Trista mutter and sigh as watch the dovewoman, "The sky is mine. Cloudy Rider.", then she shoot into the sky, smirk some as she and Gwen were on the same level, "Now give up and I'll promise to make your death a quick and painful....painless one."

"Like I believe a word you say.", Gwen mutter as she reach for some more arrows, but found four arrows left in her quiver and thought, _Damn...She planned this along._

"Awww....you look like you running out of your toys.", Trista said as she smirk and toss her boomerang at Gwen, who quickly dodge it, and glance over her shoulder, and smirk to herself.

"Is that all you got, bitch?", Gwen shouted at the redhead, as she watch Trista, catching the throwing weapon.

"Oh, that's it!", she shouted as she raise her boomerang up and begin to spin around, "No more holding back!

"So you're going to make me dizzy, till I fall to ground.", Gwen said in a tease way as her mouth and her nose begin to fuse together, forming into a beak as white feathers seem to form over her hair line and around her eyes, "A very stupid move from a stupid bitch."

"DARK TWISTER!!!!", Trista roar as she let go of her throwing weapon, with great force and speed, sending it at Gwen, but before the boomerang could hit the zoan user, she turn into her full dove form, making the weapon missed her by three inch, making it go throw a thick jungle, cover in vines and trees.

"Dammit!", Trista growl as she missed Gwen, then watch as the zoan user flew up, changing into her dovewoman form heading toward the sky, and though to herself, _What the hell is she planning now? It doesn't matter._ the redhead turn her head looking at the jungle, waiting for her weapon to come back to her, _I'll finish this in one move._ but then her eyes widen as she just realizes something wrong, but then she turn her head as three arrows came flying down at her.

"Orion Kurasuta.", Gwen said as Trista move out of the way, letting two of the three arrows fly pass her, but that doesn't mean she didn't got away without a scratch.

"Damn bitch.", the redhead hiss in pain as she took hold of the arrow that got her in wing, while Trista slowly float to the ground, then glance at the cut on her right shoulder and wiped the blood that was leaking out of the wound, then look up as if she know something is up with the zoan user, but the sun was in her eyes.

"Seishin Shu-to!", Gwen shouted out loud as something shine and bright came at the redhead, who was trying so hard to figure where it was aiming, but she panic and turn around, getting ready to volt, but it was to late, cause something hit her shoulder, peircing it, as it send her into a thick tree trunk, pinning her.

"What the hell!?", Trista shouted as she look at what pin her down and narrow her eyes, as she found a silver plated arrow in her shoulder, then she try to pulled it out, but hiss in pain.

"Hehe...Good lucking trying to pulled that out, without hurting that arm.", Gwen said as she walk toward her, dragging Trista's boomerang, "Though if you really want to free yourself, maybe you should cut it off.", the zoan user said as she chuckle.

"What the hell are you doing with that!?", Trista growl as she look at her weapon of choice.

"This, bitch!", Gwen said as she rise the black boomerang up, with some difficulty, and bang it against Trista's he, knocking her out. Then the zoan user drop the weapon and pant hard, as she rubbed her muscles and mutter, "How the hell did she pick that thing up?", and grin as she watch Trista as she slowly fall to the side, with her shoulder still pin to the tree. _I wonder if Roy and the others having as much fun as I am?_

_-At the Devil's Nest-_

"Only that man can pass.", Maul said as he point at Malchior with his black saber, who narrow his eyes at the three, sizing them up in his mind.

"Oh, and why can't we pass?", Jessie said as she glare at the three, holding her metal staff against her shoulder.

"Mr. Tembo told us not to let anyone but Mr. Dra....", Marie was cut off as Draco stare at her.

"Just Draco."

"Right....", Marie blink as she look at him, seem like his eyes seem to slit, but she dismiss this, "Only he can pass those doors.", she said as she point behind her, showing huge wooden doors.

"Right.", Malchior shut his eyes as he begin to walk pass the three.

"Hold up.", Ayame said, making Draco stop in place, "What are we suppose to do?"

"You, hotties have to stay here, with us.", Rhymer said as he stare at two ladies, while he was drooling and wiped it off as he keep his staff beside him.

"Oh, hell no!", Jessie growl as she stare at the tuxedo wearing moron and glare at Malchior, who was smirk, "You're not going to leave us with these three morons!"

Malchior turn his head as he smirk and nod, "Don't worried about it.", that look in his eyes tell them that they be alright. Malchior then turn around, shut his eyes as he walk pass the three member of Shadow Claws, who look at him, thinking he have enough skill and power to join their group.

"You....jerk!", Jessie shouted at Draco, who fall face first, thanks to the chef's shoe.

"What the hell, Jess!", Malchior shouted as he turn around, glaring at her, making the three members of the organization rethink their ideals on the pirate captain.

"How the hell ain't we going to worried!?", Jessie ask with a light hiss, making Draco blink, then smirk as he pick up the shoe.

"Let's make a deal.", Malchior said as he move over and hand her her shoe, "In fact, I'll make you all a deal.

"A deal?", the three of them look at their captain as he smirk.

"Yes.", Malchior answer as he turn around, heading toward the door, pushing them open, "After I beat the hell out of this Roland freak, we're go out and eat. I'll pay.", then he turn his head as he look at his three crewmates, while he walk into the hall, "So is it a deal?"

They all look at him then smile as they turn to the other three, "Deal!", they said as they watch Draco who give them a thumb up as the doors shut behind him.

"What a fool.", Maul said as he turn to his head toward the three pirates, while his sword disappear under his black cloak, "He think he strong enough to take our leader down."

"Yes.", Rhymer said as he tap his shoulder with his staff, looking at his partners with a smirk, "He shouldn't promise things he can't keep to young ladies."

"Hopeful, hell give up at the first five minutes.", Marie said as she hold the leather cover stick, with a small dial on the end with a sigh and glance at Maul, who mutter something under hid breath and quickly pulled out his sable.

"Seishin Hinote!"

"Takamaki!"

"Suingu Clef!"

"What do you think you're doing, lil' man?", Maul ask as he used the sword to block and push on Roy's guan dao, well Roy was trying to push the sable back toward the cloak man.

"Aww...If you wanted to play, so badly..." the tux wearing man tease as he block the Jessie's staff with his own, and push both of them together, "all you have to do was ask."

"What...the...are you.....doing", Marie gag as the chain weight wrapped around her neck and cough some as Ayame pulled on the chain, then wave her stick at the foxgirl, as a white whip form out of the dial, striking the musician near her feet, which she missed thanks to Ayame natural agility.

"No one talk about out captain but us!!!!!", all three pirates shouted as they get ready to face their new opponents.

* * *

**Malchior**: Well that's it for this chapter. Normally I would have something funny or do that thing I was plan, but I sort of forgot where I was going with it. I just hope you guys like it and hopeful you will tell me what you think of this chapter, cause I would like some feedback. So, in other words review, cause it's only fair.

* * *

**Move**:

**Iron Whip**: Vicky form a whip out of dial and whipped it at her opponents or spin around for a quick defense.

**Dark Toss**: Trista throw her boomerang at a target, slashing throw anything in it's way, and come back to her.

**Hi Air Punch**: Trista do a simple punch at her opponent, well she used Cloudy Rider.

**Twin Iron Whip**: It's basically the same as Iron Whip but with two whips for double the action.

**Iron Darts**: Vicky fire darts out of her dials, at her opponents, but she used this attack if she can't defeat opponent with her other moves.

**Roze Renda**(Rose Barrage): Karai first start up by giving a quick and hard kick to her opponent's chin, sending her opponent in the air and then she jump up, giving her opponent quick and hard barrage of punches all over her/his body, causing possible burns, much like Roze Binta, then she landed on the ground as her opponent crush to the ground.

**Jet Punch**: Trista used with her jet dial for a speedy and powerful punch.

**Cloudy Rider**: Trista used her milky dials in her shoes to help her fly in the air.

**Dark Twister**: Trista spins around in the air, after she used Cloudy Rider, and let go of her boomerang, aiming at her opponent, causing it a lot more force then Dark Toss, which can make a dent in iron.

**Seishin Shu-to**(Celestial Shoot): Gwen pull out a silver arrow, that have jagged edge of the arrowhead, as she flew toward the sun. She then fired the arrow at opponent, making it a quick and bright flash as it fly to it target, making it hard for the opponent to see the arrow.

* * *

**Bio**:

**Name: **Vicky

**Personality:** She is 5' 7", have long, silver hair in a ponytail, dark blue eyes, have pale skin, and is well built body. She wears purple high heel boots, purple skirt, white blouse with a purple jacket, and two silver bracelets with hold his Dials. She is a emotionally reserved, never showing exaggerated outbursts of emotion or doing face-faults, and she never speak unless something interesting or important has happened.

**Bio:** She's was once an outcast of Bilka, who stole a ship, before Enel destroy the sky island, but the shock wave send Vicky off the white sea and landed on the blue sea, near Imay, breaking the jet dial that was for the ship and was send afloat on to the strange island, then she meet Roland after he saved her from a pack of raptors, and give her a choose to work for his dream, or he'll feed her to the dinosaurs. Now she works as a waitress at the theme park, but she's really a spy to keep an eye on things as well as to take out possible threats.

**Abilities and powers: **She have mastered mantra to the point of a half immortal and can take out almost anyone attacks, by just on move. She's also very stealth, have great speed, and great reflexes. Her main weapons are two Milky Dials, full of iron cloud, that's she used like whips, but she also can change them into twin tessen(iron fans), or it can fired small darts that's made out of iron cloud.

**Name: **Trista

**Personality:** Trista is 5' 2 1/2", have blue eyes, short red hair, have a pair of wings, and have an hour glass figure. She wears a pair of dark purple pants, red shoes, pink vest, and both her arms are bandage up to her shoulders. She normally she a hot head. She love to torture people and enjoy the smell of blood around her.

**Bio:** Not much is known about her, but she seem to love to trap people and torture them in her area.

**Abilities and powers: **She have milky dials in his shoes, allowing her to fly, and two jet dials attached to her arms, that allow her to make a fast and powerful punch. She also used a black, razor-sharp boomerang, which she keep on her back, in her fights and she have some manta abilities to guess what her opponent's next move.

* * *

**O****n the next chapter of The Path of War and Love....**

**Marie: What are you doing with that!?**

**Ayame: You see.**

**Rhymer: Why do you want to fight me, when we could just go to my room and some fun?**

**Jessie: I ****prefer**** to be cut into millions of pieces, wrapped in seaweed, and sever by a pile of rice, then go to your room!**

**Maul: To me, you're nothing but an ant, and you really need to be squash!**

**Three Pirate vs Two Bodyguards and an ****Assistant**

**Roy: ****Be careful****, cause this ant is a fire type.**


	22. Three Pirates vs Two Bodyguards and an A

**One Piece: The Path of War and Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

_Mini-story: Komadori was in a deep sleep as he lean against Sutakasai, __underneath__ a tree, looking over at the sea._

**Imay: Three Pirates vs Two Bodyguards and an Assistant

* * *

**

_Well this is a bit of a surprise_. Kardra thought as she hold up a wooden staff about two foot long and slam it into the on coming raptor, that tried to bite at her shoulder, _I wonder what else it can do._ then she spin around, using the small staff to slam into the heads of three dinosaurs that was coming at her.

The doctor throw it up in the air as she quickly reach down and pulled out two more nunchaku, then she slam the two weapons together as well as the chains slide into the wooden six inches poles, forming into another two foot staff, well she caught the other staff in her other hand, then smirk, "I think I'm begin to understand.", then start to spin them in her hands as the raptors watch carefully at the doctor, waiting for the right time to strike, "Come on, boys. Didn't want a nice, tasty girl?"

"Nuki Ashi!", shouted Hammond voice as a blur move all around the raptors, then the blur stop in front of Kardra, showing the blur was the eldry man. "I don't think their really hungry.", he said as he used the palm of his right hand, to push up his glasses as the sound of the dinosaurs' fall to the ground, still a live, but all six dinosaurs had a broken leg or two, as well as they have a huge lump on their heads.

_Just great!_, the doctor thought as she sweat dropped, _I just started to figure out how this weapon works and I can't even test it out._

The elder man smirk as he look at his work, "I still got it.", then without warning, he fall to the ground with a small bump forming on his head. "What was that for?", Hammond shouted as he got up, looking at Karai as she begin to spin it around the staff.

"That was for messing up my test.", the doctor mutter as she shut her eyes and turn around as she hold her staff against her shoulder, "So, I take it you found what you were going for?"

"Pretty much.", Hammond said as he pulled off his claws gloves, after sheathing the blades and put them in a gray backpack, then pulled out a set of keys, "Now let's get going before you're friends become dinner to Roland's pets."

"Hold up, Hammond.", the doctor said as she look at the eldly man, "What about the dinosaurs inside the park?"

"Don't worry about it. They been took of care of.", Hammond said as he begin to walk pass her, heading toward the picture, "You might want to move a little to the left.", which she did well he move the painting a bit and hold it in place as he push one of the many keys into a hidden keyhole, turning it, then a large cage was drop from above, landing over the raptors, while they still hiss in pain. "So, shall we go?", Hammond ask her as she just look at the cages, then nod as she turn to him, "Then let's get a move on."

_-inside the Devil's Nest-_

Malchior walk down the hallway with his hands inside his pockets, humming a tune as he shut his eyes, heading toward huge doors, then he come to a stop as he pulled out his hand touch the wood, "I guess I should knock.", he mutter as he lightly knock on the wood.

"Come in, Mr. Draco.", the voice said behind the door.

Draco eyes open and narrow as he heard those words and growl under his breath, "Alright.", he hiss as he pulled out his shades and putting them on as he raise his right hand, forming it into a fist.

On the other side of the doors, Roland watch the door, waiting for Draco and thought, _What __taking__ him so long? _then he decide to get up, heading toward the doors, but he stop as he notice a small cracks forming in the around the door's frame. _What the hell?_ the giant though as he narrow his eyes, but his eyes widen, as both doors fly out of the frame, hitting Roland, sending both him and the doors across the room.

"Knock, knock.", Malchior said as he walk in, glaring at the huge man while he pulled himself out of broking wood.

"You own me a new door, Mr. Draco.", the giant mutter as he brush pieces of wood off him, "I guess I'll take it out of your pay."

"Who said I'm working for you?", Malchior said as he move toward the giant, putting on his shades.

"Then I'll just take it out of your women.", Roland Tembo said with a grin as he watch the long, dark hair man moving toward him.

"Mind repeating?", Malchior said in a dark tone as he stop in front of the giant, staring up at him.

"You heard me, lil' man.", Roland smirk wickedly as he look at Draco, "Either work for me or I'll take your wo....ugh..", he was cut off as a Malchior did a jump kick, kicking the man in the chin, making him move back as he rubbed his chin.

"You won't touch them with your filth hands!", Malchior growl as he watch the giant spit some blood to the side.

He growl down at Malchior as the giant raise his fists above him, "You made me bite my tongue!"

"Good.", Draco mutter as he side step the fists as they slam the floor, "Cause you should get used to pain.", then he jump onto the arm and did a spin kick the giant in jaw and landed on the other side, watch the giant growl while his angry grown.

"You're a dead man!" Tembo roar as he stand up, raising his fist up, "Venom Punch!"

_-outside the Devil's Nest-_

The sound of metal clashing against one another as well, the sound of chain clanking and the sound of whip cracking.

"Let me go!", Marie shouted as she took hold of the chain around the neck, helping her gain more air, then she had a few minutes ago, and swing the whip at the foxgirl, "Necule Whip!"

"Forget it.", Ayame said as she stick her tongue at her, after she jumping over the iron cloud whip, "Oh, and you have to do better then that."

"Do you need some help, beautiful?", the tux wearing man as he try to slam the side of Jessie, who quickly block and smirk.

"Could used a hand, Rhymer.", the green hair woman said as try to whip at her, glance at Maul and Roy, seeing they haven't move from their spot, trying to push each other away, trying to push each other off their footing.

"Well, he's a bit busy right now." Jessie mutter as she spin her staff and pointing downward, at Rhymer's feet, "TogeKon!", she said as she try to slam the staff at the feet, making tux wearing man back up avoiding the strike, till he felt his back touching the wall.

"Heh...you're pretty good,", he said as took hold one of the ball, turn it, costing fog to escape from the end, "but not good enough. Total Blindness!", then the whole area was cover in fog.

"What happening!?", Ayame scream as she feel someone pulling on her chain, causing the foxgirl flying toward the way the chain was pulled, sending her toward the Devil's Nest.

"Necula Whip!", Marie voice as the sound of a whip hitting flesh, then the sound of wood breaking was heard.

"I'm going to kill you, lil' man.", Maul's voice said plainly as the sound of him moving away from Roy, making the blade staff pierce the ground and the sound of the black sword slide into it's sheath, then a low hiss was heard as two large blades of fire form either side, showing it was a staff, about a foot long, with two shells on the sides of them, where the flames were coming out of.

The painted face man give Roy a grim look and said a cold tone, "Burning Staff.", then he move toward '_The Blaze_', trying to slash/burn him with the dial weapon, but right before he could slash off Roy's head, he duck, avoiding the flames at best he can and tripping Maul, making him fall and rolled to the ground.

"Damn you!", Roy hiss as he smell one of his hair burnt and glare at Maul who shut off the dial weapon and got up, glaring at Roy, then turn his burning staff back on.

"What the hell going on?", Jessie ask herself as she begin to spin the staff, trying to clear her sight from the fog, but she stop as something hit her nose and her eyes widen as she seen sparks, making her move out of the way as a large burst of flame came at her.

"Inferno Thrower!", Rhymer said as he follow her movements, but stop the using the flamethrower part of the staff, and quickly duck, avoiding the other staff user's weapon, that was coming at his head. "You know, we shouldn't fight.", said the tux wearing man as he set back up, smirk some and kiss Jessie's cheek, making her growl, trying to knock him in the head, but he block it quickly.

"I'm going to beat the hell out of you, till your beg me to finish you off.", Jessie growl as she push against metal staff, but she heard something and glance at the end of the staff, noticing a spear head forming form the other end.

"Iron Spear.", the man said with a sigh and slash upward, making Jessie back away from the move, only cutting a bit of her skirt, "Hehehe...look like I'm going to get you out of those clothes, one way or another.", he said as he begin to spin his weapon around, moving closer to the blond, studying his movement and bite her lip.

"Well...then...", Jessie took a deep breath as she took a few sets back, blocking the spear with her bo staff and push it away, while she spin away and run off, "Come and get me!"

Rhymer blink and watch her head toward the jungle, then chuckle, "I love it when a woman play hard to get.", then run after her with a charming, but evil grin.

_-back at the amusement park-_

"Are you sure we can't run over there?", Kardra ask as stare at a rusted, boat-like craft with four large wheels on each side.

"I'm sure.", the elderly man said with a sigh, while he pulled out a pair of keys and out one of them in the keyhole, beside the wall, then the sounds of gears were heard, "I mean, I can't carried you all the way there, without take a five minutes break." then Hammond mutter something about how hit growing older.

"That's a good point....but will this thing hold?", the doctor ask as she watch the man, pulled down the steps, leading to the craft.

"Oh, it will hold.", the old man said as he help her inside, "It's a Murphy's original."

"Is that's good?", Jessie ask as she take a set and look at him, who smirk, who set down and took hold of the steering wheel, then push the key in the ignition as the wall start to move open up, letting the sunlight hit the vehicle as it roar out loud.

"Oh it's good, alright.", Hammond said as he took hold of a level near him and then push the pedal, making the vehicle roar louder, "Welcome back from your long nap, Baihu.", then he grin as he pulled out his shades, "Let's roll.", Hammond said as the machine move out of the room, heading out in the open with get speed.

_I'm going to die...._, Kardra though to herself as she begin to jump in her seat, _Yes...I'm going to die in this piece of junk. _

_-somewhere near the river-_

"Wake up, fatass.", Gar growl as he look down at the tied up form of Ivo.

"Don't call me that!" Ivo shouted as he set up and growl at Gar, only to find the comedian's left palm press against him, making the overweight man gulp and mutter, "I-impact?"

"No.", Gar said as he glare at him, "Something stronger.", this new information came to a shock to Ivo, making him sweat and pant hard, "Now you known I'm crazy enough to used this dial against a T-Rex, so you you know I'm not afraid to used it on you."

"What do you want?", Ivo ask as beards of sweats slide down his face.

"I just want to know, what the hell you guys did to Rae?"

Ivo blink as he look at the comedian, then begin to laugh out loud, but stop as he flt the dial press against the forehead, "I guess she didn't told you."

"What are you talking about?", Gar growl as he narrow his eyes at the overweight man, wanting to used the weapon on him, sending the man's brain into the trunk of a huge tree and leave the body to the raptors, "TALK, NOW!"

The overweight man eyes widen as he gulp in fear, "S-she came to Roland for a ship..."

"Why?", Gar ask with a growl as he glare at Ivo.

"I don't know."

"That's not good enough!", Gar growl as he push his other hand against Ivo's chest, making him feel another dial pressing against him.

"Wait...", Ivo shouted as he shut his eyes, thinking he going to meet his maker, but then open as he felt the dial move away, "She did said something about going to find some guy."

"Name?", Gar ask in an unfriendly tone.

"Ummm...I believe his name was Zaniezei....or something like that."

"Anything else?", Gar growl as he glare down at the overweight man.

"Umm....she left a drawing....."

"Where is it?", Gar growl as he grab a hold of his turtle neck collar, causing Ivo to choke.

"In....my....lab...", he cough as he tried to breath, but he begin to breath easy as the comedian let go of him.

"Thanks for your help.", Gar said with a smile as he shut his eyes.

"Glad...you like the info-", Ivo was cut off, thanks to Gar foot against his face.

"Don't talk to me again, Julian.", Gar mutter as he leave the fatman on the ground, out cold, and head toward Ray, which was uncover by the time that Ivo woke up, then sigh as he thought, Look like we hired those dudes for nothing more then to get rid of these jerks. then the comedian stop in front of the string ray shape hovercraft, and growl at the scratches that was cause by the little mess, but he just open the cockpit, and jump in, the closing it, At less there something to look forward to. and with that, he start up Ray and head out of there.

_-Back with Ayame's battle-_

"Hehehe...Where are you?", Marie said walk through the hole she made with her whip and Ayame's body.

_Like I'm going to tell you. _Ayame thought as she lean against a nearby wall and glance around the area, trying to come up with something that might help her out, but she didn't have time to think as she quickly rolled away from the on coming white whip, "Insane bitch!", the foxgirl shouted as she run away from Marie who was chasing her, trying to whipped her.

"I'm going to turn into ribbons.", Marie mutter as she tried to keep up with her, only to fall over her feet.

"You got to caught me first.", Ayame shouted as three, blue fireballs appear around her as a plan form into her head.

"What are you doing!?", Marie growl as she pick herself up from the floor and grab her dial weapon.

_You find out._ the foxgirl thought as she glance over shoulder and gulp as the white whip come at her, which she pick up speed. _I really wish this spell didn't take so long._

"Necula Snake!", Marie shouted as her whip turn into a large snake head as it tried to strike the foxgirl, but Ayame keep dodging it by either jump to the side or rolled underneath it.

"Finally!", Ayame shouted as she came to stop and turn around, facing the snake as it come at her, then get ready to strike, but right before it strike, the flames hit Ayame's body, "Kitsune-bi Moku!", she shouted as her body disappear, leaving behind some smoke.

"Dammit!", Marie growl as the snake head return to the it's dial and look around her, "Where the hell are you?"

_Won't you like to know._ The foxgirl said as she hide under a nearby table, _Now got to think of something._, then she look around the area and smirk as a plan forms in her head. _Oh...this should be good._

_-Back with Jessie's battle-_

"Where are you, beautiful?", Rhymer ask out loud as he rush through the jungle, but right before he pass a large tree, he slam into a metal bo staff square in the forehead, sending him hard into the ground.

"Right here.", Jessie mutter as she poke her head from behind the tree, looking at the tux wearing man, who eyes seem to swirl, then she smirk, turning around, as she did a victory sign. "Hehehe...Never fight with a pretty lady like me.", she said as she walk away, but quickly rolled to the side as flames came behind her.

"Are you going to kiss and run?", Rhymer ask as he stand up, holding his staff, getting ready to used the flame thrower, looking around the jungle thanks to the fact that he lost Jessie.

"Who said I was running, let alone kiss you?", Jessie voice ask, making the tux wearing man look around for her, "Up here, dumbass!"

Rhymer blink as he look up at Jessie, standing on the tree branch, looking down at him, "Hehehe...cute.", he said as he put his staff against his shoulder, "You're just a cat stuck in a tree."

"Shut it!", Jessie growl as she jump off the branch, with her staff raise high in the air, "Sanda-Dageki!", planning to slam it into the tux wearing man's shoulder, but Rhymer block the blow with his staff.

_Such force._ Rhymer thought to himself as he was push back, by Jessie's blow, but he keep his footing and grin as his took hold of the ball of the staff, changing the spear head to a fan-like blade and said, "Iron Fan."

_-Back with 'The Blaze'-_

"Dammit.", Roy growl out loud as he keep moving backwards, avoiding the two burning blade, that was slashing at him and though to himself, _Why the hell did I cut that thing in half?_

"Stand still.", Maul said in a calm tone as he swing his two new burn blades at Roy who keep moving away the dial weapons and glare at him, but find Roy who stop in running, "Giving up? Find it's hard to defeat me?", he ask as his burn blade goes off.

"No.", Roy said as he glare at him, then a smirk form on his face, "I'm just getting started.", then getting into an L stance, pointing his blade toward the ground.

"Is that a fact?", Maul said as he slam the dials weapon against his legs and rush him, "Then I'll finish this with one move."

"Like hell you will.", Roy mutter as he glare at the man, then raise his blade over himself and slam it toward the earth, shouted, "Enen Ryu!", as the ground exploded, sending earth and rocks at the face painted man, making fall back, dropping his dial weapons as he lost his vision.

_I should of saw that coming,_ Mual thought as he move back, trying to rubbed the dirt out of his eyes. _I should of learned mantra when I had the chance._ then he duck just in time avoiding the spearhead that was aim for his head, after his eyes was clear, he took out his black sword, just in time to block the blade that was coming over him. "You have to do better then that, lil' man!"

"I'm taller then you, dumbass!", Roy growl as he press his guan dao against the Maul's black sabre, while the face painted man smirk some.

"You know I meant my power, lil' man.", Maul said as he place his free hand on his back, while forcing the pole weapon away from him, "But you're right. You're taller then me. Juu Juu no Chibi.", he said as tone grown colder by the second.

"What the hell?", Roy said as he watch his opponent seem to reduce his size.

_-Back with inside the Devil Nest-_

"Venom Strike!", Roland shouted as he tried to hit Malchior with both his fists, but Draco jump over the attack, before it hit his body, and landed on the arms, then rush froward, punching toward the giant, but missed cause Roland lean back.

"Ino..", Draco growl as he seem to disappear from sight, "Kibi!", appear behind the giant's head and kick him hard in the back of his head, sending the giant man to the ground, hard.

"Damn you!", Roland growl as he slowly stand up as blood start to leak from his forehead down to his cheek, glaring a Draco who was tapping his foot on the floor, smirking and wave his hand to him, "You're getting to cocky, Mr. Dra...Agh", he was cut off thanks to Malchior's foot meeting his chin.

"I'm not cocky.", Draco said as he wave his hand to him, "Now come on and show me your true power, _Fire-Spiter_"

"There's a name I haven't heard of in a long time.", Roland mutter to himself as he spit blood to the side and rubbed his jaw, "Alright, I'll show you my turn power.", he got up and smirk, "Just a fair warning, I ate a devil fruit that allow me to ripped apart my opponents."

"What kind of fruit?", Draco said as he shut his eyes, crossing his arms.

"It's a rare ancient zoan devil fruit.", he said, which made Draco open his eyes wide and blink.

"You mean...", Malchior's eyes sparkle as he look at Roland, "You turn into a dinosaur?", which the giant replied with a simple nod. _I hope it's a T-Rex_, Draco thought as he watch Roland's skin slowly change to a bright yellow-green and red scales.

_-back with the Ayame's battle-_

(_Author note: You should play "Everyday Combat" right now_)

"Necula Drill!", Marie shouted as she spin her whip in front of her as she rush toward Ayame as she run as fast as she can, smiling, as the iron whip rip though the walls and other things that was in his way, "Stand still, damn fox!"

"Make me!", Ayame shouted as she hold her scythe in his left hand, holding the chain in her right hand, wrapped some of the chain around her arm, making sure it doesn't slow her down.

"Necula Snake!", Marie shouted as the spinning whip change into the a snake head and send at the musician, but right before the snake could strike, Ayame jump over and landed on top of it, sending the scythe at her, aiming for Marie's head, but she avoid the blade. "Hehehe...You missed me!", she said as she glance behind her, watching the scythe logged in the ceiling.

"Did I!?", Ayame shouted, making Marie turn to see the foxgirl, swinging toward her, kicking the the green hair woman in the face. _Heheh...Hope Harry don't mind me borrowing one of his moves._ Ayame thought as she landed on the other side of Marie, as she skid a few feet away where she was standing.

"You bitch!", Marie cough as she slowly get up, watching the chain scythe return to it's owner, and wave her weapon, making the whip come out of the it's shell as she shouted, "Necula Whip!", and rush toward Ayame, while the foxgirl spin the her chain over her head.

"Suingu....", Ayame begin to say as she let go of the weight chain, sending it toward Marie's legs, wrapped them around, "F Clef!", then she pulled on the chain, causing the green hair woman to fall flat on her back, as the pirate throw her scythe above the personally assistant, piercing the ceiling again, but unlike before, using the chain to swing on, she pulled on it, casing the blade slashing throw the wooden ceiling, making the ceiling falling apart and above Marie, buried her in debree. "Heheh....now for the fun part.", the foxgirl as said as she catch the scythe, then pulled on the chain from underneath the pile of broken woods, unwrapping itself around Marie's legs, returning to it's owner, as Ayame watch the green hair woman moving out of the pile of broken broad, glaring at the foxgirl.

"I'm going to kill you, you bitch! Necula Whip!", she then wave her weapon at Ayame, but nothing happen, making Marie look at her dial weapon, to find that she was holding a broken broom handle. She blink as Ayame begin to laugh and pulled out a small bottle from her pocket. "What are you doing with that?", Marie growl as she glare at the bottle and though to herself, How the hell did she found my secret rum supply?

"You see.", Ayame grin as she toss the bottle from one hand to the other, as a fireball form in her hand, "Kitsune-bi!", said the foxgirl as she thrown the flame toward Marie, but she lean back, avoiding the fireball, but didn't seen the bottle coming toward her, breaking itself, once it hit Ayame's head, as the green hair woman set up, sending broken glass and alcohol all over her face and hair.

Marie growl as she brush the broken glass off her as her face begin to bleed, "I'm going to kill you a hundred time....", she stop what she was saying as she notice a fireball forming in Ayame's hand, but unlike that last fireball, this one was spinning in her hand, then it begin to shrink to the size of a pea as Ayame rush toward the green hair as she shouted, "Kitsune-bi Milonga!", then her palm came toward Marie, but before the palm made contact with Marie's face, a explode of flames hit her face, sending the green hair woman across the room, breaking through the wall.

"Don't you ever talk bad about my friends, while in front of me.", Ayame shouted as she watch, through the hole, Marie hit the ground, putting out the flames showing her face was badly burnt and all her hair were burn off. _I should really learn how to do that technique right, before doing that again._ she thought as she glance at her hand, finding the palm was burned, not as bad as Marie, but it still hurt like hell.

_-back with the Jessie's battle-_

"Damn asshole.", Jessie mutter as she lean against the tree, which her clothes look like they were put in a paper shredder, "Trying to see me naked with that stupid toy....", she shut her mouth as she heard foot steps coming toward the area she was in.

Rhymer came to a stop and look around the area he in and smirk as he hold his staff weapon against his shoulder, with his fan blade, cover in cloth from Jessie's clothes, "Why do you want to fight me, when we could just go to my room and have some fun?"

"I prefer to be cut into millions of pieces, wrapped in seaweed, and sever by a pile of rice, then go to your room!", Jessie shouted, but cover her mouth as she just figure out that she let her angry get the better of her.

"Hehehe...found you.", he said with a smirk facing the tree, watching Jessie moving pass the tree, giving the tux wearing man a dirty look, "Aww....Do you mind if I ask you a question."

"Ask away.", she said as she tried to think of some how beating the hell out of this ero, tux wearing freak.

"Why fight a battle that you can't win?", Rhymer ask as he watch her face start to go demonic.

"What do you mean I can't win this battle?"

"Clearly I have the better weapon and skill.", he said with a slight smirk, shutting his eyes, "So, why fight me when I can easy be...", he was cut off as he block Jessie strike that was going toward his face.

"You made a big mistake!", Jessie hiss as she lean back, before the fan blade could slash her forehead, "Kencho-Kobura!", then spring up, slamming her staff against Rhymer's chin, sending him up in the air.

"I can't win a fight!? HUH!?", she shouted as she got underneath the man as her staff quickly turn into a umbrella, making Rhymer fall on to Lei Kun. "Joutaka!", the pirate chef shouted right before the tux wearing man hit the umbrella, it made a low hissing sound, sending him back up in the air, then back down, hitting the ground with a lot of force, knocking him out, with his staff breaking apart, after hitting him.

"Next time, keep your mouth shut and might get a kiss from a girl.", Jessie mutter as walk away, with Lei Kun over her shoulder, "Though I'm pretty sure the girl that would kiss you would be pretty drunk."

_-back with the Roy's battle-_

"Where did that shrink freak go?", Roy look around the area look for the now 7.2 inch tall Maul, who was hidden in the thick and tall grass. He had his weapon leaning against his shoulder as he slide his hand, trying his best to find the face painted man, but stop what he was doing as an evil smirk appear, "I should of thought that a few minutes ago.", he said to himself as he got into a L stance and put the guan dao's blade and begin to thrust and slash at the grass, "Enen Orochi!", he cried as pieces of grass flew over the man, but his eyes widen as if he sense something coming behind him, but before he could turn his head to see what up, a sharp pain came from his left shoulder, down to his right side, hearing cloth ripping, and felt the sun on his back as well as he feel his blood sliding down his back.

"You should really keep your eyes and ears open.", Maul said as Roy turn his head around, glaring at the face paint wearing man and his blade cover in blood, watching him turn his back and walk ten steps away, then came to a stop, "You might live longer, little man."

"Shut it, coward!", Roy growl as he pulled off his shirt and toss it to the side, placing his guan doa on his shoulder, watching Maul face growing angry. "So you're a devil fruit user?", Roy ask as he point his weapon at the swordsman.

"Yes!", Maul growl as hold the black sabre in his left hand and place his right hand over the hand guard, "I'm sad to say that I had to used my Juu Juu no Mi, cause of you stupid skill."

"Hehe...", Roy smirk as he glare at the swordsman, "My skill made you run away and hide, till you wait for the time to strike."

"Your point?"

"You have no real skill.", Roy said as he watch Maul growl angry and raise his blade over his, then rush toward Roy.

"I show you some skill, insect! Swift Strike!", he shouted in angry as he slash downward with great speed, but Roy block the move with his pole and smirk.

"No real skill.", Roy said as he push the sword away and then thrust the spearhead part of his weapon into the face painted man's shoulder, then pulled it out, watching Maul growling at him, not caring about the pain in his body.

"That's it! I'm going to squash you like the bug that you are!", He growl as he begin to quickly slash and thrust rapidly at the man with the pole weapon, but Roy hold his ground, blocking each strike with great easy.

"The way you act like a little kid with a toy sword.", Roy said as he keep blocking the black sword away from him and jump back a good five feet, watching the sabre slash the ground, "So, you have no real skill."

"You're the one who have no skill!", Maul growl as he raise his blade up and rush at Roy, but notice the guan doa begin to change into three section staff, watching him hold the middle piece and the end with the spearhead, watching him spin the other end of his weapon.

"Shooku Hinote.", Roy said as he let go of the middle piece, launching the the blade at Maul, slashing the man right side, and with a flick of his wrist it return to the weapon return to it's staff form and sigh, "Even for a devil fruit user, you are weak."

"Weak!", Maul growl as he stand there with blood leaking out of his wound, "I'll show you who's weak, little bug!" He press his hand on his own chest and shouted, "Juu Juu no Gigant!"

"So you're going to be bigger.", Roy mutter as he watch Maul grow ten times his normal sizes, as well as his sabre, and shake his head, "No matter how big or powerful you are, it won't make up for not having any skills.", then he notice Maul raise his large sword over his head. _You got to be kidding me._

"Giant Divide!", face painted man shouted as he swing his blade down at Roy, messing him that's to the fact that he saw the move coming, but the technique made dirt and dust fly in the air.

After everything calm down, Roy whistle at the sight of newly form crevice in the ground and look up at him, "Not bad for someone who have no ski...", but before he could finish his insult to the huge man, a giant foot that would of stomp on him.

"Oh, so sorry.", Maul mock with a deep growl as he stray at Roy, letting his black sabre rest on his left shoulder and raise the foot again, trying to step on Roy again, who barely made escape it, "But you got to understand that you look like an bug."

"What was that?!", Roy growl as he glare at him and quickly move out of the way out of the giant foot.

"You heard me!", Maul said as he raise his foot over Roy, glaring down at _The Blaze_, "To me, you're nothing but an ant," stomp down, missing Roy, let again, but quickly raise the foot again and stomp down on top of him, making Roy jump three yards away from the foot, "and you really need to be squash!"

"Be careful,", Roy growl as he hold guan doa, looking like he was getting into a thrusting stance, holding his weapon near the blade in the left hand and his right hand in the middle, "cause this ant is a fire type."

"Fire?", Maul though as he look at the man, who was smirk and as he feel his blood sliding out of his wound.

"Hehe.....I meant firearm.", Roy said as he watch the man raise his sabre over his head, smirking evil, "I'm aiming a cannon at you!"

"Really? A cannon?", Maul ask as he begin to believe that the man had become insane, "Where is this cannon?"

"You looking at the weapon.", Roy said as his eyes begin to glow, "Now do you dare going at me or not?"

"Oh shut up and dead, already!", Maul shouted as he send the sword down toward Roy, "Giant Divide!", but right before it was half way down to the ground, the blade break to pieces.

"Enen Hou.", Roy said as his weapon was pointing where Maul's black sabre were.

"M-My sword...", Maul mutter as he look at his sword, remembering how he found the sword and memories of how he fight any man with the sword from his homeland, but then he glare down at him dropping what left of his treasured blade. "Dead and go to hell!!!", the face painted man shouted as he slam down his hand toward Roy.

"You first. Enen Orochi.", Roy said with a sigh and shut his eyes as he begin to rapidly thrust and slash his guan dao at Maul, making the man cry in pain, as well as he begin to shrink, till he was back to normal size, then Roy stop and watch as Maul wash just standing there, looking like he was close of falling down, noticing Maul's pupils where gone, leaving pure white on his eyes.

"I...can't...loose...to you....I'm stronger....", Maul said as his took a shake step toward Roy, making a trail of his blood as he stare at Roy, but then fall to the ground, coughing harder.

Roy swing his blade, making the blood slide off the blade, making it clean and glare at him, "In the next life, don't be such a dumbass.", then he walk away, folding his guan doa, placing the weapon in between his belt, then fall to the ground and shut his eyes, panting as he think to himself, _I think...I need to take a nap._

_-back with Draco-_

"Why couldn't he be a T-Rexman?", Draco said glaring up at the dark green figure as he stand there, putting something that look like a shell, while the figure hissing at Malchior as he sweat dropped, "Stop your hissing moron!"

"Oh, be quite and die!", Roland voice hissed, with the figure's neck frill raise, and rush toward Draco, "Venom Rampage!"

* * *

**Malchior**: And I'm going to stop right here. -grin as he pop his neck- First off, I like to say I'm sorry that this took me forever to post this chapter. -sigh- A lot of things happen since the last time I post a story, but look on the bright side. I'm back, I'm almost toward the end of this arc and ready for the next arc, and I'm coming up with a lot of different techniques for the whole crews.

Now, if your wondering about Ayame's new technique, Swing F Clef, cause you most likely thinking that she already have a technique call this. Well, let's just say I had a hard time with Ayame's weapon, meanly the name of the techniques, but I did some research and I found out there are three kind of clef in music, so I decided to give them the same name as the, but I added an letter in the middle of these techniques. So the last Swing Clef will be called Swing G Clef.

Speaking about techniques, I need to thanks Luda for helping me with one of Roy's technique, as well as for created Marie Von Karma. I hope you don't mind what I did to the green hair girl, but I couldn't think of any other way to end the fight between her and Ayame.

And I believe that's all I have to say about this chapter. I hope everyone like, but I would like to know what you like about this chapter, so please review.

* * *

**Terms/Moves**:

**Murphy**: A family of great scientists, engineers, and inventors that believe in helping people by inventing tools, weapons, and other item. Most of this family used to work for the World Government and with doing so, signed their life away and was tooking care of by said government.

**Baihu**: A Chinese constellation that's a shape of a White Tiger.

**Milonga**: Milonga is a refer to an Argentine, Uruguayan, and Southern Brazilian from of Music which preceded the tango and the dance form which accompanies it, or to the term for places or events where the tango or _Milonga_ are danced. The term _milonga_ come from a similar expression that means "lyrics"

**Juu Juu no Mi**(Tenth Tenth Fruit): It's a devil fruit which allow the user change anything he/she touch to either grow or shrink to the tenth of it's size. This power also work on the user body, making his/her body grow or shrink to his/her size.

Roland Tembo:

**Venom Punch**: A straight punch that hit his opponent, putting all his power into it, that can break metal.

**Venom Strike**: Basical the same as Venom Punch, but he used both his fist at his opponent.

Marie Von Karma:

**Necula(Cloud in Latin) Whip**: She uses her whip to attack opponents.

**Necula Snake**: She turn her whip into a snake head, following it's opponent everywhere, till it strikes.

**Necula Drill**: She spins her whip in front of her so that it change to the shape that resembled a drill, before thrusting it at her opponents.

Ayame:

**Kitsune-bi Moku**(Fox Fire Smoke): Just like Kitsune-bi, she summon three balls of blue flames, letting them circle around her, then hit her body, making her disappear from sight, leaving behind some smoke. This move allow her to teleport behind her opponent(s) and do a surprise attack.

**Suingu F Clef**(Swing F Clef): She spin her chain over her head and quickly let go, send it as her opponent's legs, wrapping both of them together and pulled on it, while she throw her scythe above her opponent, still holding the chain, slashing at the ceiling, tree branches, ect, that's on top of her foe. This cause the opponent to fall hard on the ground and be baried underneath the debree.

**Kitsune-bi Milonga**(Fox Fire Milonga): It's basically the same as Kitsune-bi, but the flame turn to spiraling sphere and begin to shrink to the size of a pea, and rush toward her opponent, palm striking striking him/her, cause a huge blast of flames, cause the opponent to fly with third degrees burns to his/her body. This move can be stronger if the opponent is cover in flammable liquids.

Rhymer:

**Total Blindness**: A move that allow him to block his opponent(s) sight with a large fog cover, encase he have to make a quick escape, or a quick attack. This move will only last for a few minutes.

**Inferno Thrower**: He fire a huge jet of flames at his opponent, causing high levels burns.

**Iron Spear**: He form a small blade out of iron cloud to slash at his opponent. The many reason the blade is small is because of the shortness of iron cloud.

**Iron Fan**: He form a small fan-like blade that he used to slash at his opponent(s).

Jessie:

**Kencho-Kobura**(Striking Cobra): She lean back enough to dodge a blow from her opponent and then spring back up as she slam her staff, in an angle, against her opponent, sending him/her a few feet in the air and landed on his/her back.

**Joutaka**(Rising Falcon): After the opponent is in the air, she get under him/her, as Lei Kun is in it's umbrella form and used Inpakuto on the opponent, sending him/her in the air give them great amount of pain, before the opponent hit the ground.

Maul:

**Burning Staff**: Basically it's like burning blade but it's have a flame dial on each end. It's basically the same idea of Burn Blade.

**Juu Juu no Chibi**: This move allow him and/or anything he touch to shrink the tenth of his/it's size, making it easier for him to carried things.

**Swift Strike**: He hold the handle in his left hand and place his other on top of the hand guard, then he rush toward opponent as he raise the blade over his head. He then slash downward with great speed.

**Juu Juu no Gigant**: This move allow him and/or anything he touch to grow ten time his/it's size.

**Giant Divide**: A move he used once he grown with his sword. He basically raise his sword over his head and swing downward, slashing anything in his way, as well as making a huge crevice in the ground.

Roy:

**Shiiku Hinote**(Raising Blaze): He quickly turn his Guan dao to it's three section staff form and take hold of the middle piece and the end with arrow head as he spin the other end, then he let go of the middle piece, launching the the blade at his opponent.

**Enen Hou**(Blazing Cannon): Roy thrusts his Guan doa at his opponent, that create a highly compressed blast of air which have enough force as a cannon, causing the opponent to fly far away, much like a person be shoot out of cannon.

**Bio**:

**Name**: Marie Von Karma

**Personality**: She is 4' 11", have long wavy green hair, black eyes, and very curvy, and she normal used a red short skirt, red tops that show her cleavage, stockings that seemed to ride up her legs, a pair of slip on green shoes, a pair glasses, which is normally set on top of her head. She's lull incompetent with her act of being Roland's unreliable assistant, often showing up late(which annoys Roland to no end) and having random bouts of clumsiness(often falling on her face or pretending she can't find her glasses when they're on her head), but in truth she is extremely deceptive and conniving. She boasts a very intelligent demeanor when she wears her glasses.

**Bio**: Marie is Roland's personally assistant, who suppose to help him in almost any way possible, but most of the time she cause more problem then solve.

**Abilities and powers**: She attacks her opponent with a whip, made of iron cloud that come from milky dials.

**Name: **Maul

**Personality:** He is 6', have long, sea blue hair, black eyes, with red paint around them, is very skinny, and have large wings on his back. He wears green pants, green shoes, white shirt, and a black cloak. He believe that no one could beat him with his powers and skill, until he met Roland, who almost killed him. Now of days, he still think no one could beat him, and he's a bit of a hot head, who won't listen to anyone, but Roland.

**Bio:** He was once one of Eneru followers, when Eneru still lived on his homeland, becoming one of the strongest of Eneru, by training both his body and his devil fruit. But one day, he spotted a young boy looking at Eneru's plans, for destroying Bilka and ran off looking for someone to tell. Maul desided to leave his master out of the loop and go after the kid, chasing him to the docks. The little boy quickly jump on the nearest waver and quickly move away from the island, in hope to loose Maul, but Maul follow him on his personally waver. A few hour later, his dials stop working and he mutter to himself about loosing the kid and decide to kick back, waiting for his master to pick him up, but a few minutes later, Bilka was destroy, causing the white sea to make a large wave, pushing both the waver and Maul away.

A few days, later he found himself on Imay, and decided to make plans to rule this island, himself. Too bad for him that Roland came up with the same plan and decide to fight him, but Maul was defeated. He then declare that he'll work for Roland for however long Roland want.

**Abilities and powers: **He ate the Juu Juu no Mi(Ten Ten Fruit) which allow him to change himself and anything he touch in size by ten. Even without his powers, he still a great swordsman and have lots of strenght thanks to his training. He like to use two of his weapons, a black sabre he found on a mission and a small staff with a Flame Dial on each side, making a Burning Staff.

**Name: **Rhymer

**Personality:** He is 5' 11", have short, but mess black hair, black eyes, a light tan, and is lightly-built. He normally wears black shoes, a white tuxedos, with splash of red all over the suit, and a black and white tie. He is extremely competitive, has a bit of a short tempered, and is a bit of a perv. He also a somewhat of a lair, who always try to lie to everyone he meets.

**Bio:** He was once a merc, who was sent to take down Roland, but Roland made a better deal with Rhymer. Now he work with Roland for both money and more weapons to help him out.

**Abilities and powers: **He's the weakest of the group, but he make up with it by using his brain and speed. His weapon is a large metal staff with two balls in the middle were his hands hold. Inside each balls are two dails, the dials are two different milky dials; one hold fog, that he used for cover, while the other hold iron cloud, which he can form a blade or an other things; the other ball hold a heat dial and a breath dial, which can make his attack a bit faster, and can be used as a flame thrower, because of the flammable gas inside the breath dial and the heat from the heat dial.

* * *

**O****n the next chapter of The Path of War and Love....**

**Roland: You're out of you league, Mr. Draco.**

**Malchior: I...can't defeat him...like this.....**

**Roland: Oh look what the Reaper drag to me.**

**Hammond: Oh shut it you moron!**

**Roland: What the hell are you?!**

**Enter the Dragon**

**????: Tell me, do you know what killed off the dinosaurs?**


	23. Enter the Dragon

**One Piece: The Path of War and Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

_Mini-story: Kornadori was stand under a tree, wearing a black suit, watching Sutakasai, wearing almost the seem color of gown, moving toward him as everyone watch the couple as their wedding._

**Imay: Enter the Dragon

* * *

**

Malchior his in pain as his body skid on the floor, till hit the wall. The pirate cough a bit and glance at the other, finding a knock out form of Jon Hammond, laying on the ground, with his sword-like claws in pieces. Draco growl watching the giant figure moving toward the elderly man and cough a bit, as blood slowly leak out of the large slash marks on his now bare chest and hissed out loud, "I TOLD YOU, YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME, ROLAND!", as raise to his feet, panting heavy from the battle he just had, feeling like he took a derelict hit from a seastone cannonball.

"We'll finish our fight as soon as I take care of one loose end.", the figure said in a low hiss as he open his mouth, showing a sort of mouth brace in his mouth, as well as it's sharp, jagged teeth, "Blaze Shot!", but right before Roland could finish off the old man with his move, he fall to the ground, thanks to Draco quick and hard punch in the stomach.

"I SAID YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME!!!!", Draco growl as he stand there, panting hard, as he glare at the giant dinosaur, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!!!", then he fall to the ground as he feel his body begin to grow heavy to him, with ever breath he took.

"I understand.", Roland said as set up and grab a hold of the pirate captain's arm, "You're in a hurry to meet the Reaper.", the giant drag the man as he head toward the large window, "I'll be more then happy to send you to meet him", opening up the window and hang Draco outside, "but first I have to feed my pets.", then Roland whistle out loud.

Draco hang his head down as he look down to find himself dangling over a pit with at less a dozen or so hungry raptors looking up at him, growling and snapping at their next meal.

"They haven't been feed in a long time.", Roland said with a hiss at Draco, "Any last words?"

"Yeah.", Malchior said as he set up, glaring at Roland watching his frill, "If I'm going to hell,", his eyes turning feral as his pupil elongated, resembling that of a feline, "I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!!!"

_-20 minutes earlier-_

Malchior move side to side, avoiding the on coming kicks, punches, and claws that would of slash flesh like a hot knife cutting throw butter. "Why couldn't you ate a fruit that turn you into a T-rex.", Malchior said as he found himself stopping, as his back touch the wall and quickly duck, avoiding the huge scaly, claw fist, causing it to hit the wall, making a huge hole, "Dilophosaurus are so stupid and weird looking."

"Shut up and die! Venom Shot!", Roland hiss out loud as he lean back, as his frill open wide and spit at Malchior, hitting the back of his shirt, while he move out of the way, knowing what could happen if the venom touch him. He hiss as he feel the venom burning his back as it slowly eating away at his shirt, making him rip off the shirt.

(_Author note: I was very temped to put "I'm to Sexy" for you all to play. XD_)

"Ok...so they can spit poison,", Malchior mutter under his breath as he glance over his shoulder, cheeking out his burn, then glare at dinoman, "But it will take more then poison to put me down!", then he rush toward Roland, eyes narrow at him while the giant zoan rush toward him.

"Then take this!", Roland raise both his fists up as he rush toward Draco, "Venom Strike!", then he send his fists toward the pirate captain, who jump over the giant fists and run up them, what about to do a spin kick the giant zoan in the jaw, but before his foot made contact, Roland spit at it, making Draco his in pain as he fall to the ground. "Venom Shot.", he said watch Draco's body hit the floor and smirk, kick Malchior to side, much like a five year old would do to rag doll, sending him hitting the wall.

"Can't...move...", Malchior growl as he glare at Roland who move toward Draco.

"You're out of your league, Mr. Draco.", the giant zoan user said as he look down at Malchior and grin at the sight, then begin to slam his fists down on the fallen pirate.

_-outside the Devil's Nest-_

"Damn moron push himself again.", Jessie mutter as she watch Kardra, who got there a minute ago, standing over Roy, getting ready to work on him.

"True,", the doctor said as she pulled out a large amount of bandages and a couple bottles, "but it look he have to with all the damage he went through.", then she begin to dress Roy's wounds.

"So how the hell did you got here?", Ayame ask as she move out of the building, looking very out of it.

"Don't ask.", was the only thing Kardra said as she remember how bumped the ride was getting from there. She thought she was going die, even if she was tied down to the chair, it still seem she was going to fly through the windshield, bring the chair with her.

"Alright.", Ayame said as she fall to the ground, panting a bit as she look up at Jessie, "You think Draco going to finish soon? I'm getting really hungry."

Jessie sigh, after she give Ayame a good hit on her head, making the foxgirl rubbed the newly form lump on her head, then cook turn to the doctor, who still working on Roy's wounds, "So...Why did the Hammond ran in the building?"

"He believe that Mal is facing death."

"Do you believe that he is?", everyone blink as they turn their head to Roy's face, find he was awake.

"I don't know...", the doctor said as she finishing up the wounds, "I mean fighting a devil fruit user and a giant at that. How could anyone beat?"

"Hehe...I guess you never saw Malchior's other side.", Roy said as he set up.

"Other...side?", Kardra though out loud, blinking at Roy then look at Jessie, who just blink, beginning to think the doctor was clueless, then at Ayame, who sigh.

"He's also devil fruit user.", the foxgirl said as she lay back, looking at the sky, "And a powerful one at that, though I have no clue what he ate."

Then two look at the older members of the crew and ask both of them, "What kind of Devil Fruit he ate?"

"I'm not telling.", Jessie said as she stick out her tongue at the two, then they turn to Roy who just give them a look, telling them that their not going to get anything from him, making the two sigh.

"But still...He's fight a giant.", Kardra said as she remember the last time she saw one and how powerful they can be, "He could dead be just that?"

"I doubt Mal's going to dead today.", Jessie said as she set down on the ground, smirking some, "He to stubborn to die."

"She right.", Roy said as he rubbed his neck, "Hell, I beat he took on the Grim Reaper and beat the hell out of him."

Kardra look at Roy and was about to say something, but was cut off thanks to a large exploden _from inside the Devil Nest, You better be alright, or I promise I'll hunt your soul down and ripped it to pieces, then I'll throw you in the sea!_

_-back inside the Devil's Nest-_

_I...can't defeat him...like this....._Draco thought as he feel the giant zoan's fists bang down, against his chest, but just then a blast of wind enter the room.

"Oh, look what the Reaper drag to me.", Roland said as he turn his head turn to the elderly man, before the giant give Malchior one last punch, causing the pirate captain to spit up blood.

"Oh, shut it you moron!", Hammond said crossing his arms, wearing his furred gloves, with his sword-like claws touching the floor.

"What bring you here?", Roland ask as he move closer toward the old man.

"I think you know the answer to that.", Hammond said in a dark tone, looking up at the zoan user, "I'm here to take your head and bring Rae back!", Roland blink as he look at the man and start to laugh out loud, "What's so funny?", Hammond said with a growl.

"He doesn't have the girl here.", Malchior said as he hiss in pain, as he begin to get up, meaning the poison slowly wearing off his body, "Believe me when I say I check ever rooms in this place, and I haven't spot a single girl."

Hammond narrow his eyes as he face Roland, who was smirk, and growl out loud, "Where is she?"

"How would I know?", the giant ask as he smirk and the slam his hands downward.

"Nuki Ashi!", Hammond said as the fist came down onto him, then disappear from sight, but reappear on top of the giant zoan's arm and hit him in the face with the back of his claws, sending Roland back a few feet, shaking his head, "Now talk! Where the hell did you do to Rhiannon?!"

"I don't know.", Roland growl in pain as he shake his head, but the elderly man wasn't done with him, and repeat the move on the giant.

_That move...could of kill a person....if he used the claws right_ Draco thought to himself as he watch Hammond keep repeating the attack and mutter, "This is getting us nowhere.", then he set up, leaning against the wall, then an idea appear in his mind.

"Tell me, why the hell she was doing over here, Fire-Spiter!", Hammond hiss as he was about to do the move again, but what the old man fall to the ground, panting hard as he feel his heart beaten non-stop.

"Look like the Death is catch up with you. Venom Punch", the giant zoan user said as he throw a scaly fist at the elderly man, but at a split second, the old man rolled away, making Roland messed his body, but hit one of the sword-like claws, breaking all five blades.

"If death is going to get me, then I'll let him,", Hammond shouted out loud as he got up from his spot and quickly slash at the giant's arm, "But I refuse to die in this place!"

"We'll see about that.", Roland hiss as he raise his hand and lick the blood off his new form wound then murr to himself as his frill raise and lean his head back, "Rapid Venom Shot!", then start to spit at the old man, while Hammond begin to move as fast as he could avoiding ever poison spit bombs.

_I can't keep this up._, Hammond thought to himself as his body seem to become a blur, _I'm getting way to old to used these moves._, but notice that the giant stop spitting and begin to slow down, looking up at the the giant zoan user and blink at the sight.

"You're fight is with me!", Draco growl as he hold Roland's jaw together with his arms, much like an alligator wrestler would do to a gator.

"Get...off...me...", Roland roar, at best he could, while he trash around, trying to get free of the pirate captain, who now start to look like a bull rider.

"Not in this life time!", Malchior growl as he tighten his hold of the giant dinosaur mouth, but then he found himself, flying throw the air, thinking, I forgot he had a tail. then his body hit the wall, hard and spit up blood.

"Your little bastard!", Roland roar out as he Malchior wipe the blood from his lips and slowly stand up, glaring at him, "You tried to poison me with my own venom!", raise his large claws in the air, "After I offer you a place on my organization, you not only spit in may face, but you tried to kill me with my only means!"

"Not trying to kill you.", Malchior said as he grin as he spit the huge zoan's bare and scaly feet and get into a stance, "Just trying to make you sleep...for a very long time."

"You son of a bitch! Venom Rampage!", Roland growl out loud as he rush toward him and begin to punch and kick toward Draco, who seem to dodge and each and everyone of the moves, then jump upward, kicking the giant's square in the chin, but then the pirate captain hiss in pain as he felt something slashing in his side, sending him into the another part of the wall. "I hope you prepare to meet death, Mr. Draco.", Roland said as he look glare down at Malchior, who hiss in pain from the new wounds.

"I meet him twice.", Draco said as a he grin, "He not too bad of a guy, though that girl, who hang around him.", he as he press himself against the wall, raising from the floor, well his blood dip on the floor "She give me the creeps."

"What?", was the only thing the giant zoan could said as he look at the man, thinking he was going insane, but that was short life as the giant yell in pain, jumping in the air as he hold his butt in pain, "WHAT THE HELL!?" Malchior took this chance to move away from the giant, and glance at Hammond who was growling.

"Old man, don't mess with my battle!!!", Draco roar at Hammond, who seem to disappear in a blur as the giant landed onto the floor, still rubbing his ass.

"Damn you, Mr. Hammond!", Roland shouted as he look around the area, trying to find the elderly man, but then he find Hammond, with his eyes shut and swaying from side to side. "Oh there you are.", the dinoman said as he lean back getting ready to spit his venom, but his eyes widen as the elderly man disappear in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Shakushi!", Hammond shouted as purple smoke came around as slash marks started to cover the walls and floors, then five small cuts appear on Malchior's chest.

_What the hell!_, Malchior though as he feel the blood slowly leaking out of his newly form wounds, then glance at Roland, who had a luck. Cause he only have a gash on his left calf, _Lucky dumbass._, then he glance around, looking for the old man, but quickly lean back, whistle as he saw five slash marks in the wall, that was behind him and mutter, "Close one.", then he notice purple smoke slowly disappear from sight as Hammond's body was getting easier to see.

_I don't know if I can't keep this up..._, the elderly man said to himself as he feel his heart pumping really fast, then his body started to feel heavy while he was in short of breath. Hammond feel like his body was moving in slow motion as he loose his footing and fall and skid on the floor, till he came to a stop, almost hitting the wall, if his blades wasn't dragging the floor, and pant out loud, "Close....one...."

"Not close enough.", Roland growl as he raise his foot and stomp down onto blades, breaking them under his weight, "Now time to put you out of my life, but thank you for your money over the years." he hiss with an evil smirk and raise his fist up "Good bye, old man!", then he was about to send his fist toward Hammond.

"Hello dumbass!", Malchior said with a low growl as a large chain wrapped around his arm, making Roland look over at Malchior, who have a very grim look on his face, but the a smile appear on his face.

"What the hell are you thinking?", the giant zoan hiss as he grab a hold of the chain, pulling Draco toward him, setting him up for a hard punch.

_I saw this coming._, he thought as his smile change to a smirk, as the fist came toward the pirate captain, but he twist is body just a bit, making him land on the arm and throw the other end of the chain up toward the rafters, _Look like it was a good idea to save Fiona. _he thought as memory of past battle with a man who fight with chains, and was loosing pretty badly at that time, then his other side took over to save his ass, but that doesn't mean he didn't stop thinking of ways of how he couldn't of done differentially with that fight.

"What the hell are you doing?", Roland hiss as he raise his chain fist up and tried to slam Malchior, but he missed at less second, thanks to Draco jumping off the shoulder and grab a hold of the dangling chain that hang from the rafters.

"THIS!", Malchior yelled as he slide down the chain, till he on the floor and pulled on it, making the giant dinoman punch himself in the face, repeatedly, "Why are you hitting yourself?", Draco mock at every time Roland's fist hit his face.

_THAT BASTARD!!!!_

_-back outside-_

"What the hell?", Roy, Jesse, Kardra, and Ayame shouted as they watch the Devil Nest, noticing the building begin to shake, but look over their shoulders, find Ray pulling up and landed near the group.

"What's the hell going on?", Gar shouted as he jump out of the cockpit.

"We have no clue.", all the pirates said as they look at Shadow Step user, who just blink.

"Alright.", Gar said as he sweat dropped and look at Kardra, "So where's the old man?"

"He in there.", the doctor answer as she point at the shaking building.

"WHAT!?", Gar shouted as his eyes seem to pop out of his head.

"He said he was to...", but before Kardra could finish explaining, Gar run off, "Damn...he's fast."

_This can't be good!_, Gar though as he speed toward the Devil Nest, _The old man know he can't over do it. His heart can't handle that pressure._

_-back inside Devil Nest-_

"Stop hitting yourself!", Draco said with a sigh as he keep forcing the giant to punch himself in the face and thought to himself, _This is getting old fast._, he thought as he shut his eyes, _I would really like him to black...what the hell?_ he thought as he open his eyes, finding himself flying toward Roland and meet the giant's fist.

"Venom Punch!", Roland hiss, watching Malchioefly across the room, till his body low enough for him to skid against the floor and hit the wall.

_-now back to the __persent__-_

"What are going on about?", Roland growl as he glare at him.

"You hear me!", Draco said as his rage grow in his body and grab a hold of the giant's hand, squeezing it, causing the giant to his in pain, "YOU'RE GOING TO HELL WITH ME!!!!"

"LET GO OF ME! DAMMIT", Roland roar in pain, from some strange reason, Draco was hurting him with such a simple move, then he start to slam Malchior in the outside of the wall, making the pirate captain let go and fall to the pit.

"WE'RE NOT DONE LET!!!", Draco roar out loud as Roland watch him fall, with a smirk.

"We're done here, Mr. Draco", The giant zoan said as he turn around and smirk, "Oh...and now the funny man came to play.", he glare down at Gar, who was holding Hammond and glare back at the giant.

"Oh, I don't have time to play with you.", Gar said as he wish he could put the elderly man down and get his sweet revenge on Roland.

"Well, make time.", Roland said as he move toward the Shadow Step user, but stop as heard a low hiss and then feel something took a hold of his tail.

"WE'RE NOT DONE, LET!!!"

"How many times do I have to pu...", he stop in mid-sentient as he turn his head to find a much larger Malchior holding his tail, but what really got the giant zoan shock was the fact the Draco had a large tail, a pair of leather like wings, and cover in black scale. "I see, you're a zoan us..", he was cut off, noticing Malchior looking at Gar, not paying any mind.

"Get out!", Malchior said as his tail quickly wrapped itself around the giant's arm, catching it before it could punch him, "Or get ready to buried alive!"

"You don't have to tell me twice, dude.", Gar said with a weak smile, then disappear in a blur.

"What the hell are talking about?", Roland shouted as he pulled his arm away from Draco's grip.

"You see, dumbass!", Malchior hiss as glare at him, but then hiss in pain as his eyes was cover by Roland's venom, as stream escape the poison.

"Hot Venom Shot.", Roland said with a hiss, while Malchior let go of him, trying to get the venom out of his eyes, but he didn't see Roland fist hitting Draco in the stomach, hard, sending him to the floor. "You got to cocky, Mr. Draco!", Roland hiss as he raise both his fist over his head and slam it down onto Draco's chest, "You think you larger and more powerful, then before, you have a chance of beating me.", look at the pirate captain as a grin appear on his mouth, showing his razor-sharp teeth.

"I can beat you!", Draco said as he listen to the giant's movements, and kick Roland in the knee cap, causing the giant to fall to the ground, holding his knee, hissing in pain.

"DAMMIT!"

_I really hate drinking DBM,_ he though to himself as he pulled out a flask and quickly gulp it down,_ but if it's means I get to kick the dumbass' ass. I'll do it!_ then, he throw the flask to the said as he point his face the ceiling and shouted, while flames came flying out, just like how some people spit when tell talk, "Fenikkusu Hinote!" He then breath a huge blaze of flames out of his mouth, forming into a large, fire bird, heading straight toward the ceiling.

_-Back outside-_

"How is he?", Gar ask Kardra while she check out Hammond and smile some.

"He'll be fine.", she said as she look up at Gar and smile, "He just had a miner heart attack."

"That's good.", Gar said as he grin and look down at the elderly man, then mutter, "I really wish he stop using those moves."

"I think he should be fine.", Kardra said as she sigh and slide her hands through her long, silver hair, "But as a doctor, he must not used those techniques, unless there no other choose.", she turn to him, "And you might want to stop using it, yourself."

"No need to worried about me.", Gar said as he stray at Hammond, his three father figure, lay there on the ground, feeling very depress cause of the memories of his past and sigh, _Dude, you're lucky, but you should of let me deal with it. Why?_

"He thought he was doing something right.", Roy said as he stray at the Devil Nest, which made Gar look at him and was about to ask how he know what he was thinking, but stop as everyone look at the building as it caught on fire and begin to crumble.

"WHAT THE HELL!?", they all shouted as the watch the Devil's Nest falling onto itself as two figures falling out of the building, hitting each out, trying to get the best of each other, tell they hit the ground, causing a huge dust cloud.

"I....dream of this moment.", said Hammond with a cough, making look at him, surprise he set up. The fact, that he could move from what he been through was a big surprise, "Though...I thought I would have a glass of wine.", he mutter to himself and then look at the others, "Where's your captain?", everyone look at him and point at the area where the two landed, "Oh....that can't be good."

"What do you mean?", Jessie ask as he look at Hammond who look at the ground.

"They fall into a pit."

"So?", Ayame said with as she look at the spot that the two suppose landed, "It's just a giant hole in the ground. All Draco need to do is climb out of it."

"It's not that easy."

"How so?", Jessie said as she glare at him.

"Dudes...that pit is fill with Roland's raptors.", Gar said as he got in between the crew and the old man.

"Do they follow his orders?", Ayame ask as she look at the shadow step user, who just nod, "Err...this might get ugly...."

"You have no idea....", Hammond said as he stand up and look at the pirates, "You might want to go down to the pit and help him out."

"That sound like a good idea.", Kardra said as she get her things together.

"Yeah, lets get going.", Ayame said as she close her eyes and reach behind her, pulling out her kusari-gama.

"Let's get a move on.", the pirate cook said as she begin to head off, but stop by Roy's weapon, "What the hell, Roy!"

Roy turn his head to the three girls and give them a glare, "You know he doesn't like you guys to interfere with his battle." The three girls glare at him, but sigh as they know '_The Blaze_' was right. "We wait till he finish."

"How the hell do we know he's done?", Ayame ask as he stray at Roy.

"We know when we know.", Jessie said with a sigh and set down, frowning some. _Hopeful soon....and hope I didn't see what I thought _

_-inside the raptor pit-_

(_Author note: Time to play "Blow Me Away"._)

"Damn you!", Roland roar out loud as he got up from the huge crater, that he made, head toward the one the other zoan user made, "I'm going to rip you apart and feed you to my pets!", the dinoman look over his shoulder and smirk, "In fact, I think I let you meet a couple of them.", then he made a low hiss, just then three raptors run toward their master and point to Malchior, who was breathing heavily.

_This feeling....It's happening again..._he thought to himself, watching the three raptors rush toward the pirate, showing no fear of fighting him, _I need to end this now, before Savage come out..._ "Come at me!", Draco roar out loud as the raptors rush him. Malchior eyes shut as he took a deep breath, then his tail quickly made it move, striking all three raptors in the head, sending them flying to the side and glare at Roland, who rush at him, with both fists ready to strike, so he did the same, placing both his fists on his hips.

"Venom Strike!", Roland shouted as he send his fists at the pirate captain.

"Oushi Kujiku!", Draco shouted as he did the same, twisting his fist as they hit the giant's fist, hitting them with his proximal interphalangeal joints, then his knuckles, causing a huge shock wave between the two, but this doesn't stop Roland as he he lean his head back, raising his frill.

_Such powerful blow._, the giant zoan user thought as he took a deep breath and shouted, "Blaze Shot!", then send a large stream of fire at Draco's face.

"You got to do better then that.", Malchior mutter as he press his fists against the giant's, making making it a stand still, even if he he having trouble seeing with the flames in his eyes, however, the heat seem to kill the poison, making it easier to see, but what happen next, surprise Malchior. "Son....of...a bitch...", Draco his in pain as he fall to the ground, holding his stomach.

"Was that better for you?", Roland growl as he stray at his opponent and smirk, watch Malchior setting up, growling weakly.

"That...was...a cheap shot.", Draco hiss as he slowly got up, only to find a large fist hit him in the face, and a hard aiming for his lower have.

"Venom Rampage!", Roland said as he did a barrage of kicks and punch at Malchior, who seem to get hit by every other punches and kicks, till Draco fall to the ground, cover in his own blood, panting hard. Roland smirk as he turn around and look at a large amount of raptors, then smirk, "Get him."

_I can't die now._ Draco thought to himself as he try to get up, before the dinosaurs could attack him, but he could move his body, _I got to move._

the raptors jump on top of him, clawing into his flesh. _I can't die. I miss win this battle...even...even, if I have to kill him! __**Kill him...KILL HIM!!!! KILL!!!**_

"Hehe..I win..."Roland said to himself, but stop as he the sound of the whimpering and cries of pain from his pets, making him turn around to find half the raptors necks were broken or body parts were rip and toss around the dragonman, while the other ones begin to beck away from the zoan user. He then notice the dragonman's eyes wasn't that of Malchior he just defeated, and thought out yelled, "What the hell are you!?"

The zoan roar out loud as he glare at the raptors, who seem to take a couple of steps back, "**No..you don't run away. You die!!!**", and with that, a large golden red flame came out of his mouth, burning most of the raptors to a crisp.

The sight of his pets being burn to death, made the giant grow angry and rush toward the dragonman, roaring, "Blaze Shot!", but before could breath flames at his target, the dragonman's slam his fist into the other zoan user's jaw, breaking the dinoman's teeth and push a forth of his arm inside his mouth.

"**Not this time.**", the dragonman said as he grin evilly, showing his sharp fangs.

What the hell is this guy doing? , Roland though as he glare at him well he begin to feel the pain the zoan user give him, but then his eyes widen as he realize what he was planning, No...He's not planning... , but then he hiss in pain as the dragonman pulled his arm out of Roland's mouth with great speed, ripping out most of the giant's teeth on the way, making the other zoan user fall to the ground, holding his mouth as blood gush out of his jaw.

"**I got your lil' toy.**", The dragonman said as hold a mouth brace with a large red shell in the middle of it, cover in the giant's blood, then drop it, "**Your welcome to used it, if you still had any teeth to hold it.**", the dragonman said as he look down at the man.

"DAMN YOU DRACO!", Roland hiss out loud as he stand up and rush toward the dragonman, getting set up to send a punch at him, "Venom Pun..", he was cut off as a large tail hit Roland's left leg, breaking it on impact, cause the giant to fall to the ground, but the punch was still going toward the other zoan user, who easily caught it.

"**Don't call me that name!**", the creature growl as he pull on the arm, dislocating the giant's arm with great force, causing the giant to cry in pain, "**I'm nothing like that weakling!**"

"Who...are....you?" Roland ask in pure terror, well he saw the dragonman was more demonic with every passing second.

"I don't why I should tell you my name, since you not going to life long to tell anyone my name.", the zoan user said as his tail wrapped around the giant zoan's neck, "Hell, I was just going to ripped out your heart and let you die a quick death, but since you called me that name...", he stop as he glare at Roland with an idea forming inside his mind.

_What....is he thinking?_, Roland ask himself as the creature smirk and unwrapped his tail around his neck.

"Alright I answer your question, but I want you two answer mine. Understand?", the dragonman ask in a light hiss with a cruel smirk, watching the giant nod as he slowly turn back to his normal giant form, "Good. My name is Savage."

"Make sense.....", the giant hiss as he try to pop his arm in place, but have no luck in doing so, and watch Savage glance around him, notice some of raptors were in one piece and a live.

"Tough lil' ankle biters.", Savage mutter as he look back at Roland with a smirk, "Now answer my question, and if you answer wrong, I'll ripped you're limbs apart, letting you died painful and slowly, but if you answer right, you might life." Savage watch the look on Roland's face, who have a small grin on his face, think he had a ray of hope to get away from this demonic creature, so the giant nod, showing he was ready.

_Human are such stupid creatures._, Savage thought as he close his eyes and said, "Tell me,", his tail begin to swing back and forth, knock the raptors back, "do you know what killed off the dinosaurs?"

"That's easy.", giant said as the grin grow to a smirk, while blood leak out of his mouth, as the ray of hope seem to grow, "It's the Ice Age."

"Exactly.", Savage said as he smirk, then start to laugh wickedly, which give Roland a weird and chill down his spine, watching in fear as cool air seem feel area around the two.

-five minutes later-

"Tell me again, why we didn't took get over there with the vehicles?, Gar ask out loud as he help out Hammond when ever he feel like he going to fall, "We could of got there a lot faster."

"I'm not going in those death traps!", Kardra hiss as she turn her body around, looking at Gar, making him sweat dropped and shake in fear, while the old man sigh and shake his head, but the stop as he eyes widen what he found.

"I...think...I may need to wear my glasses more often.", Hammond said as he rubbed his eyes, "And maybe get my eyes check."

Roy walk up to the old to see what he was seeing, "What are you talking abo...", he stop in mid-sentient as he have a shock look on his face, "Whoa...Just whoa.."

Everyone else just look at the two and head over just to see what they were talking about and all of them have their jaw hang open at what they saw and shouted, "What the hell!" What they found would shock anyone, as well as making them wonder, '_How did the raptors and Roland got cover in a thick coat of ice?_', but all that was put to rest as the heard a blood curdling roar, which made the crew look at each other and said, "Draco." Oh closer look on Roland's face, he show how terrified he was.

* * *

**Malchior**: And that's how I'm going to end it. -grin weakly- First off, I want to say, I was trying to finish this chapter before friend of mine, Dude of Doom, finish his last chapter, cause I wanted him to show Draco other power, but he bet me to the punch. -sigh- Oh while, at less any and all author from this point on know that Draco have power to manipulation ice. -sip his Dr. Pepper- Second off, As you can see, I tried a new way of writing. At the time I thought it would be a good idea to write like that, but now....I'm not sure. -laugh weakly- Third off, that little thing about Malchior saving Fiona, it's from Luda's fic and I thought I would show how I would of like to kick that one guy's, with the chains, ass. Forth off, I know the fight wasn't the best and I was hoping to make this battle really good, almost Godzilla level, but I just didn't really work out that way. Sorry if anyone didn't like the fight, but I think you all well like the next chapter. -smirk evilly-

Malchior: Stop smirking, you dumbass! -he yelled, as he know what he was planning and does like it one bit, but then the lights went off and the sounds of wood hitting forehead was hear, then the lights with back on, to show Draco cover in blood and large bumps-

**Malchior**: Did you say something? -he ask the pirate captain as he pick his left ear and hold a bokken in his other hand, leaning it against his shoulder- Thought not. -he mutter, then smile as he toss the wooden sword to the side- Anyhoo, We're almost to the end of this arc, which means I'm one more step closer to get to the next arc....the arc I been planning for so long. -lean back with a happy look on his face, then sigh- Anyways, that's all I have to say about this chapter. So, thanks for reading and please remember to review.

Side note) I look forward to seeing what you guys think of Savage.

* * *

**Terms/Moves**:

**Savage**: Malchior other personally that is basically a cold hearted being, who only care for his own needs. He been know to destroy anyone or anything that's in his way and do it without a second thought. Some people believe that the day he lost everything was the day that Savage was born, but other believe Savage came to be once he took a bite from his devil fruit.

Roland Tembo:

**Venom Rampage**: It's basically barrage of kicks and punches as well as slash from his claw-like hand.

**Venom Shot**: He spit venom in his opponent's eyes, which could cause blindness and possible paralyzes his opponent for a few minutes, as well as eat throw matter, slowly.

**Rapid Venom Shot**: Basically the same as Venom Shot, but Roland spit venom rapid, much like a machine gun, trying to hit his opponent as they move away from him.

**Hot Venom Shot**: Basically the same as Venom Shoot, but it not only suppose to cause blindness and possible paralyzes his opponent, but can also cause quick burns. He used Flame dial in his mouth, to heat up his venom.

**Blaze Shot**: He breath out flames at his opponent(s), much like a flamethrower, thanks to the Flame Dial in his mouth.

Malchior:

**Oushi Kujiku**(Ox Crush): He place both his fists on his hips and then quickly thrust both his arms as he twist his fists, and hit the opponent stomach, with his proximal interphalangeal joints then his knuckles, causing great pain, forces, broking bones, or death.

**Bio**:

**Name: **Roland Tembo

**Personality:** He is 23', have dark green hair with bloody red highlights, haze eyes and is very muscular. He wears loose, red pants, a red muscle shirt, and leather sandals. He believe he's King of everything that's around him and will take it by any means. He also believe he is the only who should be rich and powerful in the world. He also hate waiting for things and been know to kill the person that made him waited.

**Bio: His grandfather was a **giant, that fall into a deep sleep on an island, that no one know about, till people found the island and was about to claim it. When the people of was about to take their new prize, they found the giant, asleep, so they attack him, but when he woke up he killed most of them, well the others run back to their home island, and from then on the piece of land is called The Devil's Nest.

Roland decide to used this little bit of history to help him out, bring fear in all Imay's citizens, after he ate his devil fruit and master it to a level that almost no one can reach in the land. Soon, everyone called him '_The Fire-Spiter_' as he burned everyone and everything in his way, thanks to the dials that the people found underwater. Later on, he decide to look for people that could help him in his quest for power.

**Abilities and powers**: He at the Dino Dino no Mi, modal Dilophosaurus, which he can used with great power, speed, and spits venom at his opponents. Then his size and strength as well as his Flame Dial that's allow him to breathe flames, make him a danger force to messed with.

* * *

**O****n the next chapter of The Path of War and Love....**

**Red Mark: Whoa....look at all the damage.**

**Dr. Loveless: This is gone take a lot of money to rebuild this place....and look how many our boys dead.**

**Willson: Oi boy! Tell me you didn't seen this man!**

**The Hour of the Beast**

**Savage: So you're the king on this island. I look forward taking your place.**


	24. The Hour of the Beast

**One Piece: The Path of War and Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

_Mini-story: Kornadori and Sutakasai share a passion full kiss, after the say their I __dos'._

(_Author's note_)_: This is the last cover page for the people of Omashu. Hope you guys enjoy them._

**Imay: The Hour of the Beast

* * *

**

"Whoa.....", Red Mark sad as he Loveless, and Willson walk onto the island as the crew dock their ship. "Look at all damage.", he said with a whistle as he look at the damage of the town and sigh to himself, wondering what happen, but stop as he look up at what leave of the marine base. It look like someone hit it with a giant wreaking ball, the bomb it, and sit fire to it, destroying almost all of it, leaving the west wing, which look like almost brand new.

"This is gone take a lot of money to rebuild this place....", Dr. Loveless said as he wheel himself along with the help of his level, "And look how many of our boys are dead.", he said, noticing the large piles of bodies, laying around each other.

"Yes.", Willson said as he decide to take a look at one of the marine body and notice two things, one of them was the fact that this man was in a great deal of pain and terror, thanks to the look on his face, and the other thing was, the dead man's heart was took out, by a skill hands and a small, but sharp knife. He sigh as he he turn to the two and look at them with a light sigh, "I think we need Kurt to look at the bodies."

"Why would you need that insane man of a doctor for?", Red Mark ask as he look at the Rear-Admiral, who narrow his eye and begin to growl, cause of the masked man question his order.

"Boy, you don't see what the group did here.", Loveless said as he glance around him.

"What are you talking about, now, old man?", Jason ask as he till his head, looking at the wheelchair man, who was ready to push one of many buttons on his chair, but stop as he hear his leader sigh.

"He means that most of the men's heart are gone.", the one eye man said as he begin to turn around and walk toward the base, "And I want to know how and why."

"Maybe someone decide to pick up something to munch on, on the way back home.", Jason said as he begin to follow the higher officer, while Loveless took out a baby den den mushi and begin to contact the doctor.

_I doubt that. _Wade thought as he slide his hand in his pockets, _If I'm right...then there will be other marine base that took an attack like this._

_-back with the island, Imay-_

"So, let me get this straight.", Ayame said with a shock look on her face, "Not only does our captain ate a devil fruit that turn him into a dragon. One of the most deadly creature in the world, but he have a split personally!?"

"Basically.", Roy said as he look at the crew and sigh, "And it look like the only way we could snap him out of it, is to used his weakness."

"Weakness!?", Ayame yelled as she look at him, "Dragons have no real weaknesses!"

"Not true.", Jessie said as she stand there "I mean, I remember that the his sifu some how force the other half back inside him with some sort of sword."

"That's most likely seastone.", said Hammond as he rubbed his chin, and glance around him, noticing everyone, but Roy, straying at him.

"What's seastone?", Ayame ask as she blink, but before the elderly man could say a word, Roy beat him to the punch.

"It's a rare stone that from the bottom of the sea and it's can drain devil fruit user energy, robbed the user of his powers.", Roy said and blink as everyone stray at him, "What? My sister is a devil fruit user, and I need to know what her weakness, beside the sea."

"Well, we don't have any seastone on hand.", Jessie mutter as she rubbed her chin, "I guess we have to get him in the sea."

"But that's going to be hard, dudes.", Ayame said as she brush her hair out of her eyes, "Cause of his wings and that ice breath."

"Ice breath?", Gar said as he raise his brow at her.

"What!?", Ayame said as she glare at the shadow step user, "Some dragons are known to breath ice."

"That would explain the froze dinosaurs and the giant.", Gwen said as she just flew, in her dove form, and landed as she turn back to her human form, "So, what did I missed?" The group fill her in what happen, which made Gwen nod, "This could be a problem,", she said as she shut her eyes, "But you do know Draco maybe a zoan user, but he also a human." Those words made everyone look at her, blinking as they seem to forgot the power of the zoans, "What you guys forgot about that part?", Gwen ask as she try not to laugh at the look of their faces.

"Well...if that's the case.", Kardra said as she set up and smirk some, "I got an idea,", she turn to Hammond and Gar, "But I'm going to need your help."

"Alright.", Gar said as he tilt his head.

"What do you need?", the elderly man ask as he look at the doctor, who train to Gwen, "I need you to go to the ship and get a black case on my desk."

"Alright...", Gwen said as she blink and flew away, well she turn to Roy, Ayame, and Jessie, "I need you three to keep a good eye on Draco and maybe keep him busy."

"We'll try our best.", all three said as they rush off following a loud roar.

"I know you will.", the doctor said as she turn around, looking at the two locals and grin, "Now you two..I need you to tell me about any and all poisonous animals and plants that's close by."

The two of them blink as they look at her, raising a brow, and then Hammond look at Kardra, "What are you up to?"

"Oh, nothing really.", she said with a smirk, "Just going to mixed a cocktail for my captain."

_-somewhere near the coast of Imay-_

_**Hehehe...this isn't going to be a bad day.**_ Savage said as he landed on the jungle floor and look around the area, _**I found myself on this beautiful land, take care one of the rulers of the land, and now I think I'll go hunting for the other two.**_

He lift his head up as he took in the scent, trying to find his next target and quickly move as the dragonman turn to full dragon. His long, black hair move through the air as he pick up speed, well running on all fours and was twice the size of his dragonman form, and his wings were down against his sides, so it wasn't in the way on the ground.

_**Hehehe....this going to be great.**_, He thought before letting out a huge and blood curdling roar, sending a challenge to the ruler of the island. _**This is going to be so good.**_

_What's so good about you killing a dinosaur?_, said a voice inside his head, _It's not going to do anything._

_**Shut up, hairless ape and watch what I'm going to do to these creatures you love as a stupid brat!**_

_You think I'm going just let you run will!_

_**Like you have a say in this, stupid human!**_

_I do have a say in it, dumbass_, said the voice in the beast head, _And I'll take you on even if I have to kill us in doing so!_

_**Shut up and have a little of your past naked ape!**_

Just then, vision of Draco's past was so to him, the lost of his homeland, the ones he love, meeting their end, his crew turning on him, and a large snake like figure, laughing out loud as he set on a throne, _You...son of.....a bitch._ Was the only thing that come from inside of dragon's mind.

_**Oh flatter get you nowhere, human.**_

_-back with the marines-_

"Damn....", Red Mark mutter as he stand in front of the marine base, "They were hit pretty bad."

"They were clear not ready for this", Willson said as he walk toward the door, "This base wasn't meant to protect the people of this town."

"Then why is it here?"

"It's more for research and engages in advocacy in many areas that help the World Government one way or another.", Wade answer as he enter the base and looking at the area, then sigh as he found the whole base was cover in rubble, bodies, and blood. "Weaklings.", Was the only thing that the one eye man said before Jason move came in.

The mask man shake his head in disappointment and hand the Rear-Admiral a den den mushi, "That freak you call a doctor is ready for orders."

"I heard that.", said a creepy, but cheerful voice that come from the snail, that seem to have huge bags under it's eyes and looking almost ready to pass out, "What would you like me to do, my dear Rear-Admiral?"

_I really which he stop talking like that._, Wade though as he sweat dropped, looking at the snail, "Did you get the bodies?"

"Yes.", the snail said with a light yawn, "You want me to check out how they died and what happen to their missing organs?"

"Yes.", the one eye man said as he glance over his shoulder, "And I want a report by the end of the day."

"Trying to push my time again?", the snail said it rolled his eyes and chuckle, "You get the report in an hour in a half.", then snail close his eyes, falling into a deep sleep, leaving the one eye man sigh and hand the snail back to Red Mark.

I really need a break. He though as he turn around and was followed by Jason, following the path that seem to be clear off by someone, heading toward a room, which was lead them to what seem to be marine captain's office, with the door ajar and notice six bullet holes. "Todd.", the Rear-Admiral said as he put a hand on the door.

"Yes?"

"Get ready for anything.", Willson said, then he open the door to find the entire room a messed, glancing at the area, noticing the one of the wall was busted open and smell something foul in the air, turn to a large chair to find a corpse leaning in said chair, with his chest cut open and his heart inside his mouth.

"Bad way to die.", Jason mutter as he look at the corpse, then close his eyes as he turn around.

"Yes...it is...", the one eye man said as he stare at the dead man and sigh, "Well Nathaniel...look like I have to get that drank in the afterlife."

"You know that man?", Red Mark as he turn around to the one eye man, who nod, "I was his captain a few years ago."

"Who was he?"

"Captain Alex Nathaniel;", Loveless said as he wheel inside the building, "Age 29; Born in the country, Ilusia; Special; gunner....", he stop in mid-sentient as the two look at the man in the mecha wheelchair, "WHAT!?"

"I don't even want to know.", Willson mutter as he turn around and head toward the door, but stop glance at the clock, noticing a bloody scalpel stabbing the face of said clock, making the minute and second hand stuck at the six, which made the hour hand stop at six. _Please tell me this just a copycat....._, he thought as his skin turn pale.

"Rear-Admiral Willson."

"What is it?", the one eye man said as he turn to Loveless.

"I think someone's here?", man said as he nod to side, making Wade glance over his shoulder, seeing a small figure.

"Red Mark.", Willson turn his head and give a look to masked man, "Go for a run."

"Yes sir. Soru.", the mask said as he disappear from sight, then a few seconds later, Jason appear hold a small, brown hair boy, about eight years old or so, who struggling, trying to free himself.

"Let me go you mask wearing freak!", said the boy and spin around, kicking Jason Todd in the knee cap, making the masked man drop him, then the boy try to dart to the door, only to hit into Willson, making him double over and landed on his back, but then he got up looking at the one eye man, "Get out of my way."

The Rear-Admiral look at the boy and grin some, "Why?"

"Cause.", the young boy said as he stand up, glaring at him.

"What kind of answer is that?", Jason ask as he set up, glaring at the kid.

"A good answer!", the boy said as he glare at the masked man, then notice Dr. Loveless looking and was about to say something, "Shut it, wheels!"

"Oh like I haven't heard that.", Dr. Loveless mutter as he rolled

Wade sigh as he sweat dropped, knowing that if he doesn't change the subject, the kid will keep going, and waste there time. "Oi Boy", he said as he quickly pulled out a old wanted poster out of his breast pocket, and hold it up to the brown hair kid, who turn around, "Tell me you didn't seen this man!"

"I...I....", the boy's eyes widen as he fall to the ground, breathing heavy, and pulled a piece of paper from under his shirt, holding it up, "I saw him....he the...one...who said I...we died....once people come....", then the paper fall onto boy's chest as his arm fall to the floor.

"Give me the time.", Wade said as his blood begin boil, but no one said a word, making him roar, "GIVE ME THE TIME!"

"Oh...ummm...6:06 and 6 seconds.", Dr. Loveless answer as he watch Willson, reach up and close the boy's eyes.

"Here's hoping you find peace, kid.", Wade said as he grab a hold of the paper, then turn to the two, "Find the boy a resting place."

"Yes sir.", both Lieutenant said as they watch the Rear-Admiral walk away from them, looking at the paper.

_I hate it when I'm wrong._

_-back to the jungle of Imay-_

"So you tell me these plants are poisonous?", Kardra ask the elderly man as she at dark blue lilies and a small vine with three points leave.

"Yes.", Hammond answer as he look at the plants, then at the doctor, "You have two out of five fingers of poison."

"You mean three.", Gar said as he appear behind Karrah, who turn around, holding up a brunch cover with blood red blossoms.

"Now we have Blue Diablo Lilies, Espiga Ivy,", look at the dark blue lilies and the ivy, then turn to the plant that the shadow step user was holding, "And the deadly Oni Azalea."

"Great.", the doctor said as she turn around looking at Hammond, "Now, what's the other two poisons?"

"That's the tricky part.", the elderly man said as he rubbed the back of his head, then sigh.

"What's the problem?"

"Well, you see Dud..", Gar stop in mid-sentient as feeling the doctor's glare and smile weakly, "I mean...umm...hehe...the other two is going to be hard to get."

"How hard?"

"Do you like to stay in one piece?", the elderly man ask as he look at the doctor.

"Just tell me the animals are and I'll do the rest.", Kardra said as she look at the two, who just blink at the woman, thinking it was some kind of joke, but they find the doctor wasn't joking.

"Alright,", Hammond said as he sigh and shut his eyes, while the sound of a huge roar was heard in the background, "But I think you have only enough time to get of the other two."

"Fine.", she glare at the old man, "Just tell me the animals and I'll decide which one I'll go for."

"Ok, dude.", Gar said as was going to tell her the animals, but before he could, Kardra kick him in the stomach, making him hold his stomach, in pain and gash out loud, "....not...cool...."

Hammond just shake his head and sigh, "Anyways, the creatures you be hunting are emerald-headed viper, a huge snake with a strong poison that it never used unless there's no other way to get out of trouble, and the other is a dinosaur, dilophosaurus."

"I would pick the snake.", Gwen said as she turn into her human form, after landing beside the doctor, handing her the black case, "So, what's in the cause?"

"My poison mixed kit.", she as she set down and open the case up to show three stone grinders and hand two of them to Gwen and Hammond, "I trust both of you know what to do with this."

"No problem.", Hammond replied as he took a couple of leaves off the ivy and place it in the bowl and begin to grind it with a small stone grinder.

"Good.", the pirate doctor reach into the case and hand him them two jars "Once you're done with them, put the them in there, but keep the lilies away from the other plants. Understand?"

"Alright.", the elderly man said as he put the jars to the side and return to his job.

"Ok...", Gwen mutter as she begin to grind the lilies, "but I don't really like doing this sort of things."

"Just do it as best as you can.", Kardra said as she pulled out another jar, only it's was much bigger then it the other two and it have a cloth over the top of it, which was hold down by a black rubber band, then she look at Gar, "You know how to find the snake?"

"No problem.", He answer as he move over and pick her up, then dash off.

"Good luck.", the old man said as he watch the plant slowly turn to mush, "You're going to need it."

_-back with Savage-_

"**So you're the king on this island.**", The black dragon smell the air as he glare at a T-Rex, that look it had it's far share of battles just by the scars over his body and the missing right eye, as it roar at Savage, who roar back at the beast, then both beast rush at each other, get ready to attack each other, "**I look forward taking your place."**

_**Look like someone is watching the show.**_ the dragon thought as he came to a stop and slam his tail into the dinosaur's throat, sending the t-Rex skidding about 50 feet away, _**Good. Once I'm done with this guy, I'll hunt them. See how long will it take till I kill them.**_

_You...will leave...them alone...._

_**The same song and dance. Don't you ever stop?**_ Savage though as he stand up on his hind legs, while the dinosaur rush toward him, aiming for the dragon's long neck, but at last second dragon lean back, curving his neck, and dart at the dinosaur's neck, biting the t-rex's neck, while his tail slam his the creature legs, letting go of the dinosaur, watching the creature fall to the ground, but quickly got and lunge toward the dragon, who quick duck and somehow got behind the t-rex, begin to slash at the dinosaur's back with his large, deadly claws.

"Whoa...", Ayame said in her fox form, hidden in the nearby bushes, looking at the fight, amazing the dragon was doing some a mazing damage to the dinosaur, "I never though I see a fight like this."

"Yeah.", Roy gulp as he watch the black dragon got in front of the dinosaur and did a head butt against the t-rex stomach, piercing the dinosaur's hide, "He really playing for keeps.", then he return behind the dinosaur before it could snap his long neck, much like a twig.

"Shh....", Jessie whisper behind the tree as she watch Savage get hit in the stomach by the t-rex's tail, "We don't want him to know where we are.", but her jaw drop as she watch the black dragon stand back up and slam his powerful tail into the dinosaur right leg, breaking it on impact, falling down to the ground with a bit of bone sticking out of it's flesh, and though to herself, _Savage....That name suit you...Draco would never fight like_.

"**Should I finish you know?**", Savage ask the t-rex as it roar in pain, while the dinosaur try to get up from it spot, but stop as the dragon's tail wrapped around the thick t-rex's neck and squeeze tightly, "**Or should I finish off later?**"

_Damnit.....hurry up put him out already!!!!_

_**Heh...in that case, I'll kill him slowly.**_

_You, damn bastard!!!!_

_**Awww...Again with the flatt...**_ he stop in mid-though and roar in pain as the t-rex somehow got it's mouth onto the dragon's tail, "**Let go! Dammit!!!**"

_-back with the __poison__ makers-_

"That was fast.", Gwen said as she watch both Gar and Kardra come back with a jar felt with yellow liquid.

"Yeah.", Gar said with a grin, "We got lucky."

"Snake was a sleep?", Hammond said as he finish the rest of the flower mush, putting it in the jar and hand it to Kardra, who nod and look at it with a smile and sigh

"A shame I don't have the time to put them together the right way.", she said as she set down and put the poison to the side and reach into the case and pulled out a jar fill with needles and begin to slow work of dip the needles in the fresh poison mixed and sent it onto the cloth beside her, letting it dry, and repeat with another needle, "This might take sometime. Maybe you should go find the others. See if they need help."

"Find with me.", Gwen said as she turn into her dovewoman form and look at Gar, "Bet I'll beat you there.", then flew away.

"In your dreams, dude.", the shadow step user said as he dash off with a silly grin.

"To be a kid again.", the elderly man said as he watch them leave the area.

"I haven't been a kid when I was seven.", Kardra mutter, making Hammond look at the doctor, and was about to ask her something, but notice something.

"Don't need them.", the doctor answer, in mutter, as she keep dipping the needles in the poison, _Another thing from my childhood._

"Alright....", the elderly man said as he look at her and think to her, _She must had a hard childhood._, then he sigh as he look to a side, blinking as something. He grin as a little homalocephale poke it's head out of the bushes, "Hello lil' guy.", he said as he reach over pet the dinosaurs, who seem to purr, by the elderly man's touch, then a though hit him as he look at the dinosaur, then at Kardra, "I going to go for a bit. So, are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine.", She said as she keep doing her job.

"Alright.", Hammond got up, dusting himself off and walk into the bushes, "See you in a few minutes."

_-back with Savage-_

"Damn....", Roy mutter as he was the t-rex his the ground, with his head twist around, "He have so much raw power."

"D**ON'T THINK EVEN IF YOU'RE DEAD THAT YOU'RE GOING GET OFF EASY!!!!**", Savage roar out loud as his eyes narrow and shut his mouth, then open his mouth up and a large flame hit the dinosaur, burning body, then the flame stop, while the dragon's tail came straight down, cursing the burnt corpse turning it to dust and let out a huge roar, telling everyone around him that he won the battle. Savage then turn around and begin to head toward the jungle.

"Here he come....", Ayame gulp as her eyes widen, finding the dragon moving toward the small group.

"What should we do?", Jessie mutter as she look at the dragon then glance at Roy, who got up into fighting stance, pointing his guan doa at the dragon.

"We hold him back, tilt it's time.", Roy replied as he glare at Savage, who stop in front of the little human.

"**Hmm...What do we have here?**", look down at Roy with a grin, "**A hero?**", then notice the two other pirates standing behind _'The Blaze'_, looking at him. "**Ohh....A group of ****heroes.**", he said as he look at the three, who glare up at him, "**I guess that make me the villain.**" They didn't answer the dragon as hold their weapons, getting ready to used them.

"**Ready to fight. Huh?**", Savage roar with a laughter, and raise his large, deadly sharp claws over his shoulder, "**Then, let's fight!**", he slam it down, missing his opponents thanks to the face they scatter, avoiding the claws.

"Enen Orochi!", Roy shouted as he slide to the right side of Savage, begin to slash and thrust his pole weapon at the dragon, thinking it would hurt him, but instead of hearing the large, black creature crying in pain, the sound of Savage laughter as well as metal hitting metal.

"**Nice try, but my hide is as strong as steel!**", Savage said as he raise his tail, "**Now Dodge!**", then slam it against Roy's stomach, but it stop cause of the force of a huge blue flame ball, pushing it out of Roy way.

"Giant Kitsune-bi", the foxgirl said as she stand in front of the dragon holding her left hand up, pointing at the Savage, with the chain wrapped around her arm, while holding her scythe with the other hand, "There's more where that come from big boy."

"**Silly fox.**", the black dragon look at the foxgirl, smirking, "**Fire doesn't hurt me, but I bet flames hurt you.**", he open his mouth and roar out loud as flame came out of his mouth, aiming at the two pirates, who roll away from the flames, trying not to catch on fire.

_Hehehe...._

_**What so funny, naked ape?**_, thought Savage as he keep flames burning brightly.

_You see._

Just then, Jessie came falling straight down, slamming the dragon's head, while shouting, "Sanda-Dageki!", sending the huge head down to the ground, making Savage hiss in pain, while the pirate cook landed in a cat like pose.

_**Damn her!**_, Savage though as he trash his head about, trying to stop the pain.

_Hehehe...Now you know how I feel when she used the staff against me._

_**Shut up and watch me destroy your...**_, he open his eyes as he hear something coming toward him, noticing a burl moving toward himself as he heard, "Chaos Dash!", then the burl his his chest, causing Savage to lost his breath. _**Damn....**_, He thought as he glare at Gar, who shake his finger and dash away, before Savage get his sharp claws into him, _**That's sort of hurt.**_

_Good. Maybe now you let me back in control._

"**Control!?**", the dragon said under his breath and start to laugh, "**You were never in control!!!**", then he feel something hitting and breaking against his wings. He turn his head around find Gwen, in her powerhouse form, treading five more arrows, but before she could fire them, Savage's tail pluck her out of the sky and wrapped it around her, "**Mmmm...a nice a snack.**"

_Stupid moron dragon! You better let her go, before it's too late._

_**Too late for what?**_

"Let go of my sister! Enen Hou!!!!!", Roy shouted as he send a blast of air hit dragon's tail, letting go of the dovewoman, who fly out of reach of Savage reach.

_**This is becoming a major pain.**_, Savage though with a deep growl as he glare at the group of pirates, but smell the air as he glance to the side, eyes narrow as a rocket flying at the large dragon.

"Ascendent Aguila!", Ken voice said as the rocket shape eagle that soar toward Savage, who avoiding it by leaning back, and grin down at Ken who was loading another rocket, "We meet again, senor endriago."

"**Yes we do.**", the dragon hiss as he glare at him, then turn around to the other group planing their next move, but they stop as the find the dragon smirking at them. "**Let's this be the last day we meet.**", Savage roar as flames shot out of his mouth, making the pirate crew scatter.

"Remember the plan.", Roy shouted at them as he rush toward Ken, then stop and mutter something, which the snipper nod with a smirk.

"**What sort of plan do you have?**", Savage growl as he glance around noticing that the pirates circle around him.

"Like we tell you.", Gwen said as she thread three arrows in her bow aiming for dragon's hind leg, firing them, only to watch them break on mark.

"**I told you, that doesn't work on me!**", Savage growl as he glare down at the other zoan user, but hiss in pain, as he turn his head, looking behind him, but seen nothing, then hiss in pain as he feel it coming from the other side. He glare to the other side and saw a burl moving around behind him, feeling pain against her knee, "**Dammit! Stand still and fight!**"

"Shadow Dance.", Gar voice said as he keep running around the dragon, while using the impact dials under his gloves, but the stop in front of Savage as the dragon fall to his knees, growling in pain. "Well here I am, dude.", Gar said as he hold his fists up, much like a boxer, and grin, "Now fight me!"

"**With great pleasure.**", the dragon roar as he stand up and open his mouth, sending flames at Gar, thinking it will burn the shadow step user.

"Takamaki", Jessie voice shouted as a hawk-like tornado came underneath the dragon, head, making the flames spin with the twister, making a fire tornado, making the dragon stop breathing fire and shut his eyes as the smoke seem to get to him, but soon it die down, making the dragon growl, while glaring down at Jessie, who smirk.

"Give up let?", the cook ask Savage and gulp as the dragon raise his claw, the try to slash at her.

"Shadow Step.", Gar mutter as he grab a hold of Jessie and zoom away, just in time to avoid the claw, "Damn he strong."

"I know he is.", Jessie mutter as she keep a good hold of her staff, looking behind them, watching the dragon glaring at him, "But I think he slowly tired down."

"**Get back here!**", Savage growl as he follow them at best as he could, but he skidded to the side, hitting into trees, thanks to the force from a giant blue fireball.

"Huge Kitsume-bi.", Ayame said as she begin to pain and glance over her shoulder, "Roy! Now!"

"**What is he going to do!?**", the dragon growl as he shake his head and glare at Roy, who smirk, pointing the blade at the ground, "**How many times do I have to tell you all that you can't bea...**", he was cut off, thanks to the flying debree.

"Enen Ryu!", Roy shouted as he turn around, listening to the dragon as hissing as he stand up, jumping upward and with his wings open, catch the wind and flew up in the clouds, thinking of dive bombing them and killed them in one move. "You're up Ken.."

"On it.", the sniper said as he tried to aim his hand-held cannon, and fired a hive-like rocket toward the dragon, who move an inch away.

"**You missed!**", the dragon hiss as he came down at them, much like a missile.

"Did I?", Ken ask as he watch the rocket explode in mid-air, watching needles falling down on top the black dragon. "Enojado Avispa.", the sniper said as he watch the dragon as the needles hit his body, causing mini-explosions, making Savage hiss in pain as he fall to the ground.

"**Damn....you.....**", Savage growl as he lay there on the ground, smoke was cover his body, while he glaring at the Ken, who smirk and flick the dragon off.

_Hehehe....you been pwned Savage!_

_**DAMN YOU!**_, Savage though as try to get up, but couldn't move.

_What did I do?_, Draco voice said in a happy tone,_ I'm just been setting here, waiting for you to give me back my body._

_**YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PICK THESE...THESE...**_

_There call humans._, Malchior voice grow stronger, _My nakama. NOW LET ME GET BACK IN MY BODY!!!_

"**NEVER!!!**", Savage roar he got up glaring at the pirates, then smirk, "**NOW WATCH AS I KILL YOUR NAKAMA!!!**", the dragon growl as he glare at Jessie, "**AND I'LL START WITH THIS ONE!!!",** and was about to open his mouth, planning to burn the cook in front of him, but nothing happen.

_Do you really think I let you hurt them!_ Draco growl inside as the dragon's body.

_**Yes!**_, Savage hiss as he growl, _**Look like your will grown stronger.**_

_Or your growing weaker as we speak._

_**That's it! I'm taking you down, human!**_

_-inside the body of Malchior-_

"Who the do you think your dealing with?", Draco growl as she stand in an area cover in shadows. The man was wearing nothing but a pair of loose, ripped off slack, holding his twin katana, ready for anything.

"**I know who I'm dealing with**", said a large black dragon as it move toward Malchior, glaring down at him, "**I'm dealing with a little boy, in a playsuit, crying for mommy and daddy.**", Savage move closer to the human glaring at him, "**It'd be funny if weren't so pathetic....**", Draco narrow his eyes, watch the black dragon grinning evilly, "**Oh what the hell, I'll laugh anyways. HAHAHAHA!!!**"

"You son of the bitch!", Draco growl as he jump at Savage, slashing downward with his blades, only to be caught by the dragon claws and head butt him, then let the blades go, watch the human fall to the floor.

"**Too easy.**", the dragon said as his tail wrapped itself around Draco and slowly squeeze him, "**What was the point of this battle human?**", he ask as he carried the long, dark hair man, so they meet eye to eye.

A smile form on Malchior's face as he feel the tail that wrapped around him, squeezing him.

"**What's are you smiling about, human?**", Savage growl as give him a cold stare, just then he drop Draco as he grab a hold of his shoulder, hissing in pain

"You of all people should known that I always have an ace in the hole.", Draco said with a smirk as Savage disappear from the area, "You guys have fun with him.....but don't beat him to much. He still in my body after all."

_-outside of the dragon's body-_

"Ginhariame!", Kardra shouted as she send stand in front of Savage, sending silver needles at him, that seem to be coming out of her sleeves.

_**What the hell....**_, Savage thought as he breath heavily, glaring at the doctor with angry and open his mouth up, breathing fire toward, but missed her as his eyes begin to see two of the young lady,_** What happening to me?**_

_Hehehe....that Savage, is __poison__, and those things under her sleeves. You can thank the queen and princess of Yama._

_**Thanks.**_, the dragon though as he try to move toward the doctor as he raise his large claw, planning to swipe her, but missed thanks to the poison that was effecting his body and Hammond, who was riding a triceratops, that grab a hold of Kardra, _**Now, I know which island to destroy after I'm done here!**_

_Like you can get off this island._

_**OH, SHUT UP!!!**_, Savage though as he chase after the two, trying so hard not to fall down.

"Damn.", Kardra growl as she set behind the old man, leaning against him and keep firing more needles at the dragon, "How many does it take to get him down?", and on cue the dragon hit the ground, panting hard while the toxins finally did it's job.

"**Da...mn....you....**", the dragon growl as he shut his eyes while the dragon slowly turn back to a human form.

"I just realize something, dudes.", Gar said as everyone watch Savage turning human.

"What is it?", Roy shouted from the other side.

"Where is his pants?", the comedian said as he point at the fact that what lift of his pants was basically enough for a loincloth, that barely cover anything. Everyone just blink as they watch the their captain turning normal.

"Ah...Gar...", Jessie said as she turn to the dark, spiky hair man.

"Yeah?"

"Get some pants for that baka!", Roy shouted as he cover his sister's eyes, while Gar dash off.

"Hey! I'm old enough!", Gwen shouted as she try to get free of her brother's grip, "I have the right to him!"

"You're not going to see that baka naked.", Roy shout out loud as he turn his body around, with Gwen..

"Don't you think it's time for you to cure him?", Hammond ask Kardra who nod and jump off the dinosaur.

"Time to get to work.", the doctor said as he smirk and rush over to Malchior, begin to pulled out a couple of needles out of her captain's body and begin to add blue needles in his shoulders, while everyone, expect for a couple nameless people, watch the woman work, on Draco.

"Is he going to be alright?", Jessie ask the doctor, with her back turn.

"He'll be fine.", Kardra said as she glance at the cook, "Worried about him?"

"Of cousre I do.", Jessie blink at the commit as she look at her, then at Draco, who seem to be in a deep sleep, "He's my captain."

"Are you sure?", the doctor ask with a smirk as she pulled out the rest of the needles and and put another two blue needles in Draco's back.

Jessie glare down at the Kardra, then glare at her captain, then return to the doctor, ".....Yeah...I'm sure...."

"....Geez.....don't I feel special.", Malchior mutter as he lay there, listening to Jessie heart beating and turn around, walking away from the two, then Draco look at the doctor, "Kardra?"

"Yes, Mal?"

"Remind me......to get some seastone weapons for you guys.", he said with a weak grin, watching Hammond handing Kardra a black case, opening it up and took out a jar.

"Don't like this way of stopping your other side?", Kardra ask with a smirk, while she begin to the needle, that was in Malchior's body, inside the jar for later used.

"I prefer being hit by a lightning bolt.", he mutter as he shut his eyes with a sigh, "So, how long am I going to be like this?"

"Not long.", she mutter as she glance at him and back at the task at hand, then glance at Gar as he came back, holding a small bag.

"I thing these should work.", the comedian said with an evil smile.

_-back at the marine base-_

Willson growl to himself as he set behind his desk, reading the note again and again, then slam it down with a loud growl and narrow his eye, thinking to himself, _What the hell is he planning?_ Just then, a knock was hear from the door, "Come in, Kurt."

"It's Dr. Faustus.", said a voice as the door open to reveal a extremely thin man, that have electric blue eyes, and mess blond hair. The thin man was wearing a white, half-torn shirt with a pointy collar and pointy manchetes, that's was open, black pants which cut off at the knees, and leather boots that meet his knees.

"Whatever, Kurt.", the one eye man said as he watch the man walk into the light, show the marine doctor was very pale, almost as pale as a ghost, though there's a noticeable trait is the different color skin sutured onto his chest and torso, and he have a discolored lips and huge bags under his eyes, telling everyone that look at him that have trouble sleeping. "So where's your jacket?", Wade as he hate seeing this man's skin, which made him sick to him stomach.

"It was dirty.", Dr. Faustus said with a sick looking smile, then place a brown folder on top of the Rear-Admiral's desk, "Here the report on the body."

"The one eye man sigh as he watch the man put his dirty work on his table and look up at him, "Why don't you give me the short version?"

"Fine." the thin man said as he look at Wade and growl while shutting his eyes, "It's his work."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure.", Kurt said as he open his eyes, giving him a death stare and place his left hand on the patch of different color skin, "I'll always remember the that man open up a person body."

"I see.", Wade then sigh as he lean back in his chair, "So it's him...It's Stockman. Should of figure out just by reading the stupid note."

"What note?", Dr. Faustus said in a hiss tone.

"This one.", Willson said as he hold the note near his face and read out loud, "_Dear 557,_", Wade stop for a second and mutter something then return to the note, "_As you know by the clues I lift, I'm back. Now I bet you wondering "what was I doing on this island and the others six in the last three days" and "Will I strike another base the next day?". Oh and let's not forget "Why did I take all the __marines' __organs?" Well, to put your mind at easy, I'm not going to attack another marine base for a very long time, cause I found what I was looking for. As for me taking the organs. There dozens of reason I did it. Why don't you guess?, Well I got to go. See you and 64's husband real soon, Dr. 6.6.6_"

Wade sigh after he fold the paper and look up at the doctor, who was growling darkly and out of nowhere a triple-bladed scythe was in the doctor's hands, "Sir. Allow me to hunt and killed that bastard!"

"You will get your chance, Kurt.", the Rear-Admiral said, knowing far too well what going on in the doctor's mind, "But for now, why don't you get some rest"

"Rest...there's a word I haven't heard in a long time.", Dr. Faustus said as he head out of the room, with his scythe over his shoulder and mutter, "There's no rest for the wicked."

"I swear I was born under an unlucky star.", he mutter as he review the crewmates in his head and sigh as he pulled out a photo, glaring at it. _So you're back..._, he though as he got out of his seat, reaching behind him, taking hold of a sword hilt, as he toss up the photo, then in on quick movement, he slash the photo in eight pieces, _Well I guess I'll send you to hell, the hard way, Stockman._ Willson's look at his blade, which was a basket-hilted claymore, but unlike other swords, this sword was made out grayish blue metal that shine in the light, then he sheath it back and set back down with a sigh. "I better tell the higher up about our old mistake.", he mutter to himself as he pulled out a bottle of rum from his desk, "After I have few."

_-back with Draco and crew-_

"Gar...."

"Yeeesss?", Gar said with a friendly grin.

"You know I'm going to kill you."

"I know, dude. I know.", the comedian said as he stare at Draco, trying not to laugh at the pirate captain, as Roy and Kardra carried him in a stretcher.

Draco was wearing a pair of light blueish green pants, a stripped, red and white, short sleeves shirt, a pair of white gloves, and a red nose.

_**Hehehe...Someone look like a gay clown.**_

_Shut up and go to sleep!!!!_

_**I'm planning to.**_, Savage voice said with a yawn, _**But just thought I tell you that I'll destroy them once I'm free again.**_

_The keyword is free and I'm not going to let that happen._

_**Hehehe...You said that last time and the time before and the time before that.....Don't you see pattern, lil' human?**_

_I do._, Malchior smirk to himself, _It's taking a lot longer for you to take over my body. Soon, I'll be fully control of my body._

_**So you follow that stupid salamander's advice?**_

_For now..._, Draco look at the sky and sigh, _Yes. I will meditating._

_**That's a waste of time and you know it.**_, Savage said as he yawn again, then snoring was heard in the back of Malchior's head.

_Maybe a waste of time, but it's my time to waste._ Draco said to himself as he was about to fall to sleep, but open his eyes and caught a hand that was going for the nose, "Don't tell me you want your hand cut off, Gar."

"Hehehe...Come on. One honk!"

"No."

"Come on, dude.", Gar was grinning silly, trying to grab the nose with other hand, which Draco caught in time, "They said laughter is the best medicine."

Malchior turn to Hammond as he let go of Gar and quickly took off the nose, "Mind telling me why he still alive?"

The elderly man just shrug and replied, "Luck of the devil."

"I...see..", Malchior said as he rubbed his chin, "I would like to test his luck, once I'm done."

* * *

**Malchior**: And I'm stop here. If you have a problem with that, come and bring it. -smirk as he dress as InuYasha, holding a large sword-

Malchior: Will you stop cosplaying and get the next chapter ready! -he roar at him as he glare at author, who sigh-

**Malchior**: Fine. -took off the top and wig/dog ears, then place them to the side with his sword, then grin with his bare chest- Fan serves for all the girls out there.

Malchior: And the guys. -he mutter which made the author blink-

**Malchior**: Be right back. -disappear from sight and reappear wearing a "I AM NARUTO" t-shirt and grin- I'm back.

Malchior: ...yay.... -he mutter before he sip his cola-

**Malchior**: Anyhoo, this is the end chapter and will be end this arc and the start of the next arc in the next chapter. Now for the reason why I poison Savage to turn him back to Draco...I figure this is the only way he let Draco get control, beside being strikes by lightning, being hit by seastone, or being push into the sea. As for the fight with Savage vs the T-Rex and Savage vs Draco's crew...I figure they all need some more fight time as well as to show how hard it is to take on Savage.

Malchior: Only thing I have to say is, I'm kicking your ass for having the doctor posion my body and dressing up as Buggy!

**Malchior**: It could of been worst. -he mutter and take a sip his Dr. Pepper-

Malchior: How so?

**Malchior**: -he smirk evilly- Gar could of dress you in the okama style.

Malchior: -blink- Alright...I'll be good.

**Malchior**: And with that say, what left to say is....-grin as he put his drank down- Thanks for reading and forget to review this chapter.

* * *

**Terms/Moves**:

**Blue Diablo**(Devil in Spanish)** Lilies**: A rare and very poisonous, dark blue flower that been know to kill people, but doctor's been known to used the lily to heal people and to kill poison in other people.

**Espiga**(spike in Spanish)** Ivy**: An ivy that grow wild in the island and can cause labored breathing, possible coma. This ivy's leaves have three points and have small stingers on said leaves.

**Oni **(demon in Japanese)**Azalea**: A bush(or small tree) cover in bright blood red flowers that's poisonous, if it get into a person blood stream, which call nausea, vomiting, depression, breathing difficulties, and coma, but rarely fatal.

**Emerald-Headed Viper**: A bright green and brown viper that's about as long as a boa, and like boas, they like to wrapped their body around the prey and squeeze them, causing them to black out, before eating them, instead of using their poison. Some people believe that the snake does this so it won't eat it's own poison, cause it so powerful.

**Huge Kitsune-bi**(Fox Fire): Basically the same as Kitsune-bi, but it's much stronger and large. However, Ayame can't used the much, cause it's stain on her body.

**Shadow Dance**: Basically the same as Shadow Step, but Gar mainly run around his opponents, and used his dials to stop his opponents.

**Ginhariame**(silver needles rain): Kardra fired needles at her target in all directions, hitting the opponent, poisoning him/her, cause them to fall back and enable to move.

**Bio**:

**Name: **John Hammond

**Personality:** John is an old, skinny man, who have brown eyes, pale skin, and a grayish short hair and beard. He wears red vest over a black, pinstriped shirt, black pants, and a pair of leather shoes. He's very wise and kind to everyone, but in battle he will fight like a madman and will fight for what he believe in.

**Bio:** He is the leader of Imay, and owner of the Cretaceous Park. He prettty kind to most people. In fact, that he took in two children, Rae and Gar and help them grow up. He is also very protected of his people. During his time in the world he somehow train Captain Kuro with his speed technique.

**Abilities and powers: **He have some skills in battle and was the one who trained Gar to increase his speed. He fight using a cane with a blue stone at the end.

* * *

**O****n the next chapter of The Path of War and Love....**

**Idate: You're going nowhere, Murphy.**

**Ishi: So you got yourself a pup to help you out? I think you need more help then a ****lil' ****pup.**

**Colleen: I'm going to show you want this ****lil' ****pup can do!**

**Ishi: Damn fishman! Damn bitch!**

**How to Take Down Iron Man**

**Draco: Now you have two choices. Tell me what I need to know, or I'll die here and now! UNDERSTAND ME?**


	25. How to Take Down Iron Man

**One Piece: The Path of War and Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

_Mini-story: Jean and Jack was near a sign that said, "Welcome to the First Annual Draco's Crew's Cosplay. Please Take Your Seats". Jean was lean against the sign, wearing a Sunagakure headband, around her neck, a light purple top and a metal fan on her back, that was almost as big as her, while Jack was wearing a red bandanna, with a braided of beads hanging on his left side, a deep blue vest, and a faded-black tricorne._

_Author note:_ Ladies and gentleman....I'm sorry for take my time on writing this chapter, but at less I'm got it done, and I like to say, thank you for waiting for so long and I'll try to get the next one done as so as I can.

**How to Take Down Iron Man

* * *

**

After a quick stop at _The Amazath_, to get Draco some new clothes, which was wearing a pair of black slacks, a pair of sandals, and his trenchcoat, they return to the theme park. Malchior smirk as he glare at Gar as everyone enter the building, "Ohh...Gar...."

"You know it was a joke...right, Draco?", Gar said as he slowly move back, with a huge sweat dropped on his forehead, watching Draco, pushing up his sleeves, glaring at him, moving toward the comedian, "Right Draco...."

"You should know, I hate CLOWNS!!!!", Malchior growl out loud as was about to punch the Shadow Step user, but Gar dash off, screaming like a little girl. "GET BACK HERE!!!", Draco roar as he was about to run after him, but he stop and fall to his knees, everyone look at him and blink.

"Are you alright?", Kardra ask as she move toward the captain, thinking maybe he stall being effected by the poison, watching Malchior lean downward holding his stomach.

"No.....", Draco replied with a light pant as he stomach growl loudly, "...need....", this make everyone eyes widen and sweat dropped as they stare at him, but then he stand up as he something hit his nose. "FOOD!!!!", he roar as he quickly got up and rush toward the dining room.

Everyone blink as they watch Malchior slam through the doors and everyone thought they would be hearing the sound of Draco eating the place, but instead they heard three people yelling.

"Ever hear of knocking!"

"It's not what it's look like!"

"IT'S LOOK LIKE YOU TWO WEARING NOTHING, BUT WHIPPED CREAM!!!!"

"I don't think I want to know.", Jessie mutter as she the other head over to the room to find Malchior growling as he glare at what in the open doors of the kitchen.

Draco turn his head, looking at them and point, "YOU STAY THERE!", then he turn to the kitchen, pointing inside the kitchen, "AND YOU TWO! GET DRESS!", then the door close as laughter was hear from, making Malchior turn around and mutter, "I'm never going to look at whipped cream the same way again."

"Hehe...look like _Senor Faust_ finally got something from _Senorita Lot_..", he stop at mid sentence as he felt Draco's glare and smile weakly, "I'll shut up...."

"That be the first.", Karai said from inside the kitchen, while Draco and the other chuckle to themselves.

_Just calm down._, Ken said to himself as his left hand took hold of his right arm, while the other trying to reach for his gun, _Don't go crazy like that pirate captain you took care of six months ago._

_-Six months earlier-_

Ken was setting on a barrel looking at his handgun, smiling to himself as he feel the group of pirates circle around him, pointing their firearms at him. "Go a head and fire me.", he said from under his hat, while he rise his head, looking at an average sized, blond hair man wearing a pair of orange glasses. The man and everyone of his crewmate was wearing white uniform, with their white jacket moving by the wind, with big black X on their shoulders pads.

The blond look at Ken and glance at the barrel, then push his glasses up and turn around, heading toward the door, "Captain Luchist!"

"What is it, Marco?", hiss a voice behind the door.

"We have a problem."

"Marines?", the voice ask as the door open, showing a tall and muscular man, who have short black hair, a thick black beard that barely touch his side burns. The captain was wearing a black cloak that consists of his black jacket, a navy blue dress shirt and orange tie, with black dress pants and brown leather shoes, then stare at Ken, setting on a barrel, lighten a cigarette."Oh, we have a rat.", he turn to Marco, "Take care of him."

"But sir, he setting on our gunpowder.", shouted one of the crew.

"He's right.", said another crew member watching Ken enjoy his cigarette, "If we shot him the ship will be destroy."

"You idiot are questions my orders?", the pirate captain shouted as he glare at the crew, who gulp, watching Luchist pulled out his .45 colt and point it at Ken, "Get off the barrel, boy."

Ken look at the man and look at the crew, then took out the cigarette out of his mouth, "The X Gun Crew.", he begin to say as he clear the ash off the cigarette few centimeters away, "A group of former marines snipers, who decide to kill the people they protect and their fellow marines. Too bad you have such a weak bounties.", pulling out bounty posters and flip through them, "37 millions beli for all of you."

"So you know of us?", move closer to Ken, still have his gun at him, "Am I suppose to be impress?"

Ken didn't answer as the captain, looking back at his gun, placing his cigarette back in his mouth and mutter, "I think dos should do."

"What was that?", the pirate captain ask as he point the gun at his forehead, making Ken put his gun down on his left and reach his arms.

"I said it will take two bullets to take care all of you all.", he replied as the bounty hunter look up at the pirate captain, smiling some.

"That's pretty funny, kid.", the pirate captain said with a laugh as he crew fall in, laughing with the captain, but they stop laughing as they hear Ken chuckling, "What's so funny?"

Ken moving the cigarette around his mouth, smirking, "You are.", then without warning, he spit the cigarette out, sending and landing in the middle of Luchist's forehead, making the captain drop his gun and grab his forehead.

The pirate captain pull on the butt of the cigarette, hissing in pain, glaring at him and shout out loud, "KILL THE BASTARD!", but before anyone could follow his order a shot was heard, making ever look at the lone gunman, holding his gun over his head and blink at the man.

"Onu", was the only thing Ken say before jumping off the barrel and skid back, avoiding bullets that was going for him, while the pirate crew begin to line up firing their guns at him. "Dos." Ken said as he fire another bullet, upward, and blow the smoke off his firearm as the sound of ropes snapping, making the heavy sail fall over the pirate crew. Ken place the gun back in it's holster and grab a nearby rope, beginning to hum to himself as he made a lasso and thrown it over the huge bulge in the falling sail, then tighten it, making the bulge stay in one spot, while the bulge(or capture pirates) move around, moaning and screaming out loud, trying to free themselves, but it was no use, cause the rope and knot was to tight to get free. "And that's how I made 37 millions belis easy.", Ken said as he head toward the helm, grinning to himself, but stop as he heard something behind him, turning himself around to find Marco, holding out a 9mm modified Beretta, with a longer barrel, pointing at him.

"Hold it right there.", the blond hair man said as he keep his aim on Ken, "Now why don't you untie my crew?"

"Now, let's talk about this, Senor Marco.", Ken said as he slowly took a step toward the man.

"There's nothing to talk about.", Marco said as his gun begin to tremble in his hands, "Now untie my nakama."

"No. I need the money.", Ken answer calmly as he smile, then he quickly grab the firearm, pulling it in a downward angle, pointing it at Marco and pull it out of his hand, pointing the gun at the blond, "So I have to denied your request." Just then, a shot was heard, and Ken blink as he saw a single bullet when through Marco's head, watching the blond gunman hit the deck with a thud.

"I love doing that.", the pirate captain mutter, making Ken turn his head, looking at Luchist, who was smirking.

"What have you done to you're own man?", Ken mutter as he glare at the pirate gunman.

"I have to kill him,", Luchist said with a smirk, "He was weak and pitiful.", he cock the hammer of his gun, "But you. You're a different story, boy. Why don't you join my crew?", smiling, knowing that Ken have no other choice but to join his crew.

"No."

"What!?", the pirate shouted in shock as he watch Ken point Marco's gun at the pirate captain, "Why!?", but instead of getting an answer, he gun fly out of his hand as he hiss in pain, feeling blood leak out of his hand.

"Noble Tiro.", Ken mutter as he he walk over toward the man, with angry in his eyes.

"You should of kill me.", Luchist hiss out loud as he hold his hand, trying to stop the bleeding, watch Ken move over him and slamming the but of the gun against the pirate captain's chin, sending him back.

"Don't temp me,", Ken said as he glare down at Luchist, pointing the gun at the pirate, "cause I really want to!"

"What's ...stopping you?", he ask as he spit out blood, then a tooth, watching Ken turn his back away from the pirate, which made the pirate think is his chance to take down Ken. He slowly raise up, taking hold of his spare gun.

"It's against my way."

"Way? What way is that?", Luchist ask as he have the gun point blank at Ken's back, cocking his pistol, but without warning a chair hit his face, sending the man flying to the side, loosing his firearm, while the seat part of the chair break off and flew with him.

"That was for the man, who didn't have a bounty.", Ken mutter as he drop the backboard of the chair and move the pirate, pick up the broken seat on the way. "And this is for making me used more then two bullets.", he said with a grim look on his face, looking down at the black hair man, feeling something will help to him if he doesn't do anything, he would be screwed.

"Please....stop...don't hurt me....", Luchest said as the cloud cover the full moon, leave nothing but the sound of wood breaking and a loud moan was heard, then the clouds break away from the moon to show the pirate setting their with a huge lump on his head, with the frame of the seat holding his arms together.

"That's the way of Azul Coyote.", Ken mutter as he was standing behind the steering wheel, looking at the sea and frown, "Next stop, the nearest marine base."

_-Back to __present__ day-_

Ken calm down as he feel a gust passing and glance over at John Hammond, noticing Gar holding a pieces of paper.

"Is that it?", the elderly man ask as he get his answer with a nod from Gar with a sigh, "I see.", taking a hold of the paper and look at it, blinking and tilt his head, muttering to himself, "What does this mean?"

"I don't know.", Gar said as he feel Malchior glaring at him, wanting to beat the hell out of him, but the pirate captain couldn't do anything, cause of his was low on energy, and his stomach remind everyone about that.

"WE'LL YOU TWO HURRY UP AND GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN!!!!", Draco yell out loud as he face the twin doors, "AND BRING SOMETHING FOR ME TO EAT!"

"You really want to kick someone ass, huh?", Karai said behind the doors.

_You have no idea!_, he growl to himself as he glare at the doors.

_-somewhere else in the Grandline-_

"And that's it.", Ishi mutter as he hammering down a loose broad on the ship, then grin as the captain walk over to him and hand him a cooler, "Is that what you say you have?"

"Yup", he said with a grin, watch the cyborg opening up the cooler and his eyes sparkle "The drank that rock the North Blue by storm. The drank that can make a god drunk."

"Hehe....Dionysus Brew.", he said with a slight smirk as he hold the bottle up, looking at it with a grin, but blink as he feel something coming toward him, making the cyborg lean back and glance at the bottle, noticing it was cut, thanks to the clean cut of the bottom of the bottle. "Who did that?", Ishi shouted as he stand up looking around and spot a golden brown haired woman standing there, catching a boomerang in mid-air. Ishi sigh to himself as he seen the marine jacket around the woman's neck and got up, picking up the cooler, shutting the lead, before take three bottles grabbing three more bottle, "Who are you, lil' pup?", he ask as he put three bottle in his shorts.

"That's not important.", she said as she grin and fold her boomerang, "What's important, is that I bring you in."

"Is that so?!", Ishi thought as he rubbed his chin then grin, and turn around while pushing his shades over his eyes, "See you later.", then the cyborg rush off, carrying his new stock, glance over his shoulder and shouted, "You guys better do the same thing and get going."

"Don't have to tell us twice.", the captain mutter as jump on broad of his ship and tell his men to get it ready for their leave, but before they could raise the anchor, the sea split for a split second, then the ship break apart from the great force, causing them to either jump on land, or jump in the sea, then everyone look around as they heard, "Neptune Fury."

_Great. He's here._, the cyborg thought as he growl to himself, _I got to keep moving! She's waiting for me at Jaya! _"I got to go! See you all later!"

Just then, water hit his body, like a stick of dynamite explodes in the sea, making Ishi glance to the side and heard the same voice, who destroy his friends' ship, "Neptune Surprise!", as an arm blade came at him, causing Ishi to drop his cooler as he fall back and skid backward.

_Damn him!_, Ishi thought as he slowly get up, growling deeply, "Damn you!", he got into a boxing stance as he glare at the fishman that was in his way, then glance down, noticing the cooler was slash open, with ice, broken glass, and Dionysus Brew was all over the ground. "GET OUT OF MY WAY, YOU WALKING SUSHI BAR!", the cyborg roar in angry as he pop his neck, making metal snap.

"You're going nowhere, Murphy.", Lieutenant Idate said with a smirk as he rubbed his arm blades together, making sparks between the twin weapons.

"Oh, he going somewhere.", the lady marine said with a smirk as she pulled out two blue boomerang, from her leather armbands, holding them in both hands, while her body begin to change slowly. Mostly her muscle mass in her legs, arms, and her torso, as well as her ears become pointing and her face start to shift.

"She have a point.", Ishi said as he watch golden brown fur covering her body, then glance at Idate, only to duck, avoiding the on coming blades, then turn around, giving Idate a quick and hard jab in the jaw, with his left hand, sending the fishman to skid back. "I got to go and I really hate it when I make a lady wait for me.", the cyborg said as he pulled off his skin of his left hand and slide it into his back pocket, showing his metal fist and glare at the dogwoman that's in front of him, "So, what kind of devil fruit did you eat, pup?"

"Pup? Pup!?", the zoan user repeat, then growl as she narrow her eyes, "Can a pup can do this?!", she shouted as she throw her boomerangs at Ishi, who run at her, thing the weapons would do nothing to his body, but that was his second big mistake of the day. "Boom-rang.", the marine lady said as a the weapons hit the Ishi's body, causing a huge exploding, sending the cyborg flying and hit a nearby wall, then slide down, till he hit the ground.

Ishi shock his head and look up at the two marines, as they move toward the cyborg and growl to himself, "You didn't answer my question."

"Ensign Colleen MacNeille ate the Inu Inu no Mi, Modal Collie.", Idate said, with a grin, as he raise his arm to woman marine, "She's a Colliewoman."

Ishi rubbed his chin as he look at Colleen's powerhouse form and grin, "So, you got yourself a pup to help you out?", the cyborg said as he stand up, hearing the female marine growling, and glance at Idate, "I think you need more help the a lil' pup!"

"I'm going to show you, what this pup can do!", Colleen growl as she quickly took out two more of her blue boomerang, getting ready to throw them, but the fishman hold his arm up, stopping the ensign from attacking the cyborg.

"Don't be tricked by this moron.", the fishman said as he turn his head, looking at her, "I been fighting him long enough to know that he like to used tricks to get the upper hand on his oppon....", he stop in mid-sentence as he heard sometime, turning to his head at Ishi, finding the cyborg pointing a long, metal tube, coming out of his left palm, making the fishman mutter "That's...new.", he push the zoan user to the side, and move to the other side, avoiding the the bullet's that whiz by.

"Gatling Palm.", Ishi said with a grin as he stop firing his hidden gun and watch the the two get up from their spot, "You should also keep your eyes on me.", then his gun return inside the palm, shutting the open, while sound from his shoulders.

"Idate?"

"What is it?", the fishman said glancing at zoan user.

"You fought him, before."

"Yeah.", Idate said as watch the cyborg's shoulders, trying to figure out what happen, watching the skin start to move "Your point?"

"Shouldn't you known all his tricks?", Colleen growl as she watch the skin on Ishi's shoulders push away and to the sides of shoulders, showing off the bones were basically made out of steel, which look like black bowling ball with a large hole.

"I only fight him twice and only used his arm and right hands." the fishman mutter,watch two large, metal tubes pushing out of the large holes, then gulp as he realize what going on, "Run! Now!", then two marines rush off as the ground, that their were standing on exploded.

"Hehe...Destroyer Shot.", Ishi said with a grin as the smoke escape the tubes, then return to his shoulders as well as his skin, "Hehe...the weird thing about me is, I only show a small amount of my power." _Damn....I already used a little more of a third of my fuels._

"That's sound pretty much....right....", Colleen just blink as she notice that Ishi's green mullet begin to loose it's shape.

"Hehe.", Idate smirk as he found the cyborg's hair, "Look like you growing a bit weaker, Murphy"

_Damn....Look like he figure out thanks to all those scraps._, Ishi thought as he frown, then grin as he took the skin of his left hand, showing the fist was made out of steel, "Hehe...Like that's going to make a difference."

"Is that right.", the blade fishman said with a smirk, then glance at the other marine, "Let's test that out."

"Yeah.", zoan smirk as she stare at the cyborg, aiming carefully and throw her boomerangs at Ishi, "Let's find out. Boom-rang!", then explode happen, once the throwing weapons hit Ishi's chest, sending the cyborg hitting the wall, bouncing off it, heading over to Idate.

"Neptune Slash!!!", the fishman shouted as he jump up in the air and slash toward the cyborg, but at last second, Ishi seem to move toward the right, avoiding the blade at let second and his back meet the dirt, but before the cyborg hit the ground, he had his left arm, pointing at the fishman.

"Gnashing Net!", Ishi shouted out loud as a large, metal net, firing out of the secret slot, near his left wrist, bounding the fishman's body, send him a down landing a few inches away from Ishi. "Hehe...Best way to catch a fish.", Ishi said as he glance at Idate, well he quickly get up from his spot and grab a hold of the net, which the fishman try his best get free of the trap.

"What the hell are you planning, Mur....Ahhhh!!!!", he stop his mid-sentence as he and Ishi begin to spin around, much like shot put, and let go of the net, sending Idate, flying toward the other marine.

"Damn!", the zoan user thought as she quickly move toward her partner, catching the fishman, but cause of the force that Idate was going and his weight, they both fall to the ground, while skidding backwards. She growl at the fishman and push him off her, not bothering to help him out of the net, "Dammit, fishhead! What the hell did you got yourself caught?"

"Oh shut up, pup and help me out!", the man said as he feel the net growing tighter, trying to dig itself into his skin, trying to get free by cutting through the steel-like net.

"Pup!?", Colleen repeated, glare down at the fishman and growl, "I'm not a pup, you freaky fish guy!"

"I'm not a freaky fiish guy!!!", the fishman shouted as he still try to free himself.

_Hehe...Time to make my escape..._, thought to himself as the cyborg, quickly move away from the two marine, letting them fight one another, but before he could take off, a blue boomerang hit the earth that he was going to step on, and explode, sending him backward, hitting and breaking through the wall of a nearby house, while Ishi shouted, "DAMNIT!!!!"

"You're going nowhere, baka.", Colleen mutter as she glare the house and look down at the fishman, who seem to be muttering to himself, then glare up at her.

"I'm fine.", he said as he begin to feel the metal wires on the net, slowly loosing it grip around his body, thanks to his blades cutting int the net, "Now get him."

"Right!", the zoan user said as she reach behind her and pulled out chakram, that look somewhat yin-yang symbol, then rush after Ishi. Colleen poke her head in the hole, hearing a huge belch, "Come out with your hands up and I'll go......Son of the bitch!!!", the zoan shouted as she jump away from the wall, avoiding the burst of flames.

"Fiery Festival and Right Steel Knuckles!", Ishi said inside the house, then the building start to shake than the sound of the wall falling a part and heard the cyborg shouting out loud, "BITE MY SHINE METAL ASS!!!!"

"What the hell is happening?", Idate shouted as he break free of the net and rush over to the house, as Colleen did the same, finding a huge hole in the wall.

"I begin to see why you have trouble with this guy, Idate.", the zoan said with a whistle as she look up at the new, huge hole.

"Tell me about it.", the fishman said with a grin as he chuckle, "But this time, I think he'll be caught."

"What do you mean?", the zoan user ask as she turn he head.

"Let's just say, I have a gut feeling.", he replied as the grin change to a smirk and thought to himself, _You should really check out those who you make deals with, Murphy._, then he turn his head to zoan, noticing she turn into her dog form and look at her, "Hehe...Ready to hunt, Inu Huntress?", and was about to pet Colleen, like a normal dog.

"Touch me, and I be munching on one small fish stick!", she growl after snapping at the fishman, who back away, knowing what she could do in this form and hybrid form, and watch as the zoan try to pick up the scent of the cyborg. "I got it!", she said as she rush after the scent, with the fishman following the zoan.

_-Somewhere near the docks-_

_Damn...I must of lost more then two thirds. Damn fishman! Damn bitch!_, Ishi thought as his hair start to get in his eyes and push out of the way, but glance over his shoulder, then smirk as found no one following him, _Time for a quick pit stop._

He came to stop inside a dark alley and lean against the wall and quickly pulled out two bottle of the Dionysus Brew out, while his left arms pulled on stomach, opening it up, showing a three bottles, which two were empty and the other one was about half full. He took out two empty bottles and replace them with two fresh bottles of alcohol, the shut the fridge's door, just in time to find the two marines rushing toward him and mutter, "Good thing I fuel up.", then smirk as he hold up his left arm, turning his hand into a fist and smirk, "Ready for around two, marines?"

"Ready?", Colleen said as she turn back to her hybrid form, smirking as she took out her chakram, holding the the weapon in the middle.

"We been born ready, Murphy!", Idate said as his blades double in size.

"Then, bring it!", Ishi said as he point his fist at the two, then his wrist opens, like a door hinge, making the hand touch the underside of his forearm, showing a large hole, as his right arm grab a hold of the other, then shouted, "Left Bazooka!", then a cannonball came flying toward the marines, then explode, covering the area in dust and debris.

He blink as he wait for them to rush toward him, while his arm return to it's normal form, but nothing happen, then he glance up, finding both opponents dropping down on the cyborg, but they were sent flying off Ishi, with the help of his fist, which was spinning around on his wrist, at high speed, "Right Screw!", Ishi growl out loud as his his fist stop spinning and get up watching the two hit the ground.

"Damn....", the fishman mutter as he stand up, glancing at Colleen, who was laying on the ground, moaning and glare at Ishi, who rush toward him, getting ready to punch him, but the cyborg stop in his tracks, taking hold of his stomach, and begin to cough.

_What the hell?_, He thought as he fall to the ground, but quickly got up, glaring at Idate, while he move toward Ishi, smirking as he rubbed his blades against one another.

"What wrong?", the fishman said as he raise his blade and ram the tip against the cyborg's chest, making Ishi skid back a few feet away, "You look like you had something that didn't agree with you.", he rush toward Ishi slash his arm blades at his stomach, making a loud noise of metal hitting each other, then the cyborg was kick in the stomach, sending Ishi back again.

_What is he saying...._, Ishi thought as he try to stand up straight, then his eyes widen as he found Idate, charging at him, both blades ready to strike at him, then the cyborg smirk as his right, metal fist hit the blades, stopping the marine, "Hehe...gotcha, now."

"You think that this is going to stop me?", the fishman ask as he push again the fist, but glance down at it as he heard a strange noise, finding three blueish skewers, sliding out of holes that was between his knuckles, making him blink and push away.

"Sharp Right!"

_Glad I'm facing him, then Colleen._, he thought as he he rush toward Ishi, slash at him, only to be block by the skewers, _Man, she would be in a big messed._, then push away, again, avoiding the other fist that was coming toward the left side of his face. He stand there panting as he watch Ishi, smirking at him as he raise his fist, making the skewers over his face, then two of them disappear in there holes, leaving his middle skewer, show it at Idate, this making the fishman growl and rush toward him.

_That's right. Come to me._, Ishi thought as he took in a deep breath, and watch Idate, quickly moving toward him, getting ready to strike. "Fiery Festival!", he belch out as flames escape his mouth, catching the fishman on fire.

"It's burns!!!!", Idate roar in pain as he run, much like a chickren with it's head cut off, and hit a nearby wall, knocking him out and fall over a barrow fill with rain water, knocking it on top of him as the fishman meet the ground.

"Moron.", Ishi mutter as he turn around and quickly move away, reaching in his back pocket, pulling out his skin-glove, while the skewer return to it's home.

A few minutes later, the cyborg was leaning against a wall, holding his stomach and pant hard, _What wrong with me?_, he ask himself as he glance to the side, but something hit him, making him reach into his pocket and pulled out the Dionysus Brew, then pop the top off and take a quick swig, then spit it out as his drop the bottle, breaking it, then take out the other two suppose 'Dionysus Brew' from his fridge and throw them down in angry.

_UNFORGIVABLE!!!_, he yelled in his head, _THAT DUMBASS HE TRICK ME!!!_, he got up and begin to walk down the street, remembering that he saw a bar on the way of the dock, _I IMPROVE ON HIS LIL' BOAT AND HE GIVE ME COLOR SALTWATER!!!!_, he keep walking till he reach a bar, with a huge sign painted in pink, calling the bar, '_The Pink Fox_', _I SWEAR THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM, I'LL RIPPED HIS HEAD OFF, AFTER I KICK HIS ASS TO HELL!!!!!_

Ishi glance behind him, noticing that the two marines where up and ready for another round. Dammit_! There up, again!_, Ishi growl as he rush into '_The Pink Fox_' pushing his way though the bartender, who was busy with another man.

Ishi take a set on a nearby bar stool and glance around, noticing all the bar was fill with guys. Tall guys and short guys, fat guys and skinny guys, as well as some wearing skin tight, leather and other tight fitting clothes, but then his eyes narrow as he found a guy in dress hitting on another guy. _In all the bars I have to walk in, I have to be in a gay bar._, he though then turn around to find the bartender looking at him.

"What will it be?"

"Three bottles of rum."

"Don't have any.", the bartender said as he set down on his stool and smile, "Sorry hun."

"Alright.", Ishi said as he blink and grin weakly, "How about sake?"

"Don't have that."

Ishi sigh as he sweat dropped and look at him, then say, "Please, tell me you have beer?"

"No.", he said as he sigh, "The last one was giving to that guy.", the bartender said as he point at the man in a dress, drank the bottle.

_And they call this a bar...._, Ishi thought to himself as he reach inside his hidden fridge, pull out an empty bottle and pull out the other two bottles, that he took out earlier, and place them on the bar, "Look! Just fill these up!"

"With what?"

"The strongest stuff you have.", the cyborg mutter as he know the two marines were getting closer to him.

"Alright.", the bartender said as he bend down, pulling out a pitcher fill with clear liquid, then pour it inside the bottles, "There you go. That will be 500 belis"

"Yeah. Here you go.", Ishi said as he drop the wad of cash and took the bottles, then rush out of the bar, before anyone could stop him.

A minute later, Idate and Colleen walk in the bar, heading toward the bartender. "So what will it be?", the man ask as he look at them and blink as the zoan user hand him a bounty poster.

"We know this man was here.", Colleen said as she look around her, feeling eyes on her body, making her wish she could beat the living hell out of these guys.

"So, we want to know what did he get?", Idate said as he put down the poster, looking at the bartender who just set there and smile.

"Hehe...that's easy.", the bartender set up and grin, "He ask for three litters of the house specail."

"And that will be?", Colleen ask as she raise a brow.

"Can't you read, hun?", the bartender ask as he point at the sign behind.

"Well...This should be interesting...", the fishman said as both of them blink at the sign, then turn around and walk out the door.

"What do you mean _"This should be interesting"_?", the zoan ask as they begin to walk toward the scent of Ishi.

"Well...It's sort of hard to explain...", Idate replied as he move quickly, following her close behind, "But it seem like he get his powers from alcohol...but it also seem he get different with different alcohol."

"...So what do you think will help if he used white wine spritzer?", she ask as they come close to a figure, on his knees, panting heavily.

"Let's find out.", the fishman said as he slowly move toward Ishi, which a weird silver mist seem to come out of his body, "Murphy....How do you feel?", Idate's arm blades was ready to attack the cyborg, if he do something stupid.

"I feel....I feel...", Ishi stand up, showing his hair have change, from a mullet to long and straight, covering the back of his neck, draping over his shoulders, then Ishi turn around, showing the left side of his face was cover by the long hair, "I feel FABULOUS!!!!", he replied with a camp smile, making both marines blink and sweat dropped as they begin to see what happen when the cyborg used white wine spritzers. "Well, isn't it my old friend, Idate-boy.", Ishi said as he walk over to the two.

"Spare me the pleasantries, Murphy.", the fishman said as he walk toward the cyborg, "We were never friends."

"Sounds like someone need a hug."

"I'm not a very huggy person."

"Well, how about a massage?"

"No.", the fishman said as he blink, "I'm fine. Really."

"How about a ki..", Ishi was cut off thanks to a metal ball hitting his head, but on closer look it it had a long rope, that wrapped around his body, leading down to a to the mid section of Ishi's body, that split up to four others ropes, binding the cyborg with the same size metal balls. The cyborg begin to go back and froth, then fall back, hitting the ground, hard.

Idate look down at Ishi and kick the head of cyborg, making sure he was out, then he turn to the zoan user and grin as he give a thumbs up, "Thanks. He was really creeping me out."

"It was nothing.", Colleen said as she turn back to her human form and smirk, "You're just lucky I had my Bolas."

"Yeah..I know.", the fishman said as he sweat dropped, "So, will it hold the moron?"

"Are you kidding.", she said as she pop her neck and smirk, "If it's can hold three Sea Kings together, it should be hold that weirdo."

"Alright.", look at the cyborg and pick him up, throwing him over his shoulder, "So, where's your boat?"

"On, not that far.", the zoan answer as she slide her hands in her pockets and smile, "Let's get a move on, freaky fish guy."

"Right behind you, furry.", Idate said with a smirk as he follow Colleen with a smirk, while the sun set over the sea, _You finally go caught, Murphy_, he thought to himself, _But __now__ the real fun will begin._

"Zzzzz...Oooooooh.", Ishi snooze while he was knock out, "Zzzzz...Oooooooh."

"Colleen?"

"What?"

"Do you know how to get the bottles out of him?"

"No...", she turn around looking at him, "Don't you?", she ask as he answer with a shrug, "Oh....this is going to be a long trip back to the ship..."

_-Back with the crew-_

"Can you pass me the fry chicken?"

"Give me the creamy chicken pasta."

"DRACO! LET GO OF THAT SLAB OF RIBS!", Roy yelled as he point his fork at his captain.

"Get your own, Roy!", Draco growl as he munch on the ribs he just took off Roy's plate, but he drop the meat thanks to Jessie and her bo staff, hitting him on the head.

"Don't steal food from other people!", she growl out loud as she carried a huge tray of different meals, then she look at the owner of the park, "Thanks for letting me used your kitchen."

"It's the lease I could do, kid.", the elderly man replied as he look at the paper and glance at Gar, who was eating down on a group of chili dogs, then glance at Draco, who finish the meal that was on his plate and shut his eyes.

"Hammond...", Malchior turn his head, facing the elderly man, "Look like we fault our job."

"How so?"

"I couldn't rescue your girl, Rae.", Draco said as he open his eyes, looking at the Hammond, who nod, understanding what he means.

"That's alright.", he answer with a slight grin, "You took care of Shadow Claw and also took care of a t-rex that been being a pain for the longest time."

"True,", Draco said with a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck,"But I still don't like leaving something half done."

"Well you still get your reward.", the man said, making Malchior sigh and lean back, "So, what you're going to go now?"

Everyone around looking at Malchior, who reach into his pocket and pulled out a gold coin, then flip it, catching it and glance at it, "I'm going to hunt down your girl and bring here back." He look at everyone, finding all of them having a shock look on their face, "What!?", he said as everyone just blink and sweat dropped.

"Are you serious?", Hammond ask as he look at the pirate captain, who just nod and quickly grab a drumstick off a nearby plate and took a bite. "Well then you need to take a look at this.", handing Draco a piece of paper, making the drop the piece of chicken, but quickly caught it, blinking.

"What the hell?", he mutter as he look at the paper finding a drawing of a grinning skull, setting on a pair of purple wings and two swords crossing behind it, then he glance below it, noticing a red cross with a bird setting on the left arm, with four eyes above it, looking somewhat evil, then he notice the word, '_Saniesei_', below it.

"You know what it means?", Gar ask before he gulp down his root beer.

"I could guess.", Draco said as he narrow his eyes and fold up the paper, then face the elderly man, "I'm going to need to ask a favor."

"Anything to get Rae away from danger.", Hammond said as he watch Malchior out pen and write something down on a napkin, then hand him it, "Call this number and say I was here and we robbed you blind."

"....Alright....You might want to follow me to get your pay.", the man said as he look at him and nod, walking away.

"Karai, Kardra, Harry, Ken and Jessie get '_The Amazath_' ready.", Malchior said as he finish his chicken and watch them got up, and head toward the door, "The rest of you follow Hammond to get the things and return to the ship." The other got up and leave the room, leaving behind Draco and Gar setting there.

"So, what now?", Draco ask as he look at Gar, blinking at him, then shrug and got off his chair, and begin to head toward the door, sliding his hands in his pocket.

"I'm coming with you.", Gar said as he quickly move behind him.

"Are you sure?", Draco ask as he keep walking toward the door, "Even, if you're label a pirate and have a bounty on your head."

"I understand the risk.", Gar said as he follow Draco, "I'll do anything for Rae."

"Alright. You can tag a long.", Draco replied with a smirk as he and Gar walk out of the room.

_-two days later-_

Gar, Ken, and Roy was on the deck of a different ship, as their ship, The Amazath, wasn't to far from them. They just stand there, with men and women liter the deck, some were knock out, other were heavy wound. The group of four was stairing at the mass, finding Draco standing with two people tied to chair, one was a strong looking woman, while the other was a fearsome looking man. Both people were on both ends of the mass, facing the away each other.

"What the hell are doing?" the woman shouted as she try to struggle against the robes, "Tell the pirate what he wants."

"You know we can't do that.", the man growl as he try break free of the ropes, "It's against the rules."

"SCREW THE RULES AND TELL HIM WHERE YOU PUT THAT DAMN SNAIL!"

"She's right.", Malchior said as he move toward the man and smirk some, while grabbing the back of the chair, "If you tell me, I'll let you two go, but if you don't.", Draco stop in mid-sentence as he tip the man over the edge, but holding the chair so he won't fall over, finding a huge sea king, who snap at him, missing his head by a centimeter, then pulled the chair, "Well, you get the idea. Now tell me where is it!"

"Screw you!!!"

Malchior sigh as he walk away from the man, "Have it your way.", he hum as he keep walking toward the woman, then without warning he kick the woman off, sending her to the sea, making her scream and the sound of her hitting the water.

"What...do you do...", the man said as a bead of sweat begin to form on his brow.

Malchior turn around and look at the man, heading toward him, "Now you have two choices.", the man turn his head looking at the pirate captain's face, finding a grim look on his face, "Tell me what I need to know,", he come to a stop and tap the chair, making it move closer to the end, "Or you die here and now!", he push the chair closer, making it lean closer to the edge, "UNDERSTAND?", Draco roar making the man shake, move closer to the edge

"I'll...t-tell you...", the man cried before him and his chair lean over the edge, about to fall into the water, but he stop and felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him away from the edge, then then him around, making him come face to face with Malchior.

"Good.", Draco said with a small smile as his eyes seem to stare at the man's soul, "Now tell me where the den den mushi at."

"It's under the coffee table....in the basket.", the man said as he shake.

"Hehe...See, Mr. 6.", Malchior said with a smile, "Was that so hard?"

"I guess n-not.", Mr. 6 said with a weak smile.

"Good.", Draco set up and stare down at the man and smile, "Now how about I get you down from here."

"That's would be nice."

"Yes. it will be.", Draco said with a smirk and without warning, he kick him off the mass, making Mr. 6 scream out loud, while he shut his eyes, not wanting to the sea king before it eat him.

"Oh shut up already.", said a female voice, making Mr. 6 open his eyes finding himself head toward the deck, screaming out loud, but he came to a stop with a huge jerk.

"What the he..." he was cut off, thanks to a piece of duct tape over their mouth, then spin around, finding Jessie, holding a roll of duct tape and his partner, Miss Mother's Day hanging upside down, on a rope that was tied under her chair, that lead up to the end of the mass she was on. Mr. 6 growl as he try to break free of the rope, only to get punch in the face.

"Thanks again for the help." Draco said as he watch Mr. 6's eyes rolled to the back of his head and walk over to the area that the two agent were setting, before they have their so call battle with Draco's Crew, and stop, push over the coffee table, finding a basket, which start to shake and ring. Draco open it and reach, pulling out a large snail and took hold of the receiver, that was on it's back and smirk, "Hello there, Mr. 0"

"Who the hell are you?", the snail ask in a growling voice.

"Oh, I'm hurt.", Malchior said as he take a set, "You don't remember your old friend that almost turn you into a glass statue, Mr. 0?"

The snail's eyes widen, but narrow them as the snail move it mouth around, like he holding a cigar, "What are you doing on one of my ships?"

"Oh, I just stop by and though I said, hey.", Draco said as he took a seat, "So, hey."

"Don't give me that crap, Smith.", the snail growl, "I know you want something. Now tell me."

_Hehe using my old name to make sure I won't give his name over the other line. Hehe...not bad, __Crocodile._, Malchior thought as he close his eyes, "Fine. I'll cut to the chase and get right down to it.", he said as everyone came watch the captain pull out a paper, "Tell me, Mr. 0, do you know anyone that lives in Ketsuekifiore?"

The snail look like it was thinking and the grin evilly, "I do know of a bishop in Incultahana, who a pain in ass."

"Hmm...So I took it you tried to fight him?"

"Fight and tried to kill."

"Hmm....what did he do to you?", Draco ask as he rubbed his chin.

"He tried to do the same thing as your '_The Hunter_' did to you.", the snail said as he glare at Draco, who glare back at the snail, while the past come back to him, which made Draco squeezing on the receiver, causing the snail hiss in pain. Then the snail calm down as it look said, "So, what are you planning to do to?"

"Well, that's none of your business,", Draco growl as he shut his eyes, "but I'm planning to go to church."

"Hehehe...is that so?", the snail smirk some, "Planning to pray to that man's so called god?"

"No. I'm planning to finish what you started, Mr. 0.", Draco growl as he glance at Gar, who look like he want to kill the man, the pirate captain was talking to.

The snail begin to laugh out loud after hearing what Draco had said, "If I can't defeat him, then what hope do you have of defeating him?"

"Cause I have something you don't have.", Malchior growl as he squeeze the receiver, causing it to break into small pieces, then he stand up and head toward the group, and shut his eyes, grinning somewhat demonic, "You three go.", he said as both Gar, Ken, and Roy nod, then jumping over the railing, landing on top of 'The Ray' , leaving Jessie and Draco there on the ship, moving toward the two tied up people, who look like they seen the devil, watching Malchior pulled out Shindou Sakae and Raikougiri, thinking they going to died here and now. The two shut their eyes as they watch the twin blades raise over Draco's shoulders, then heard the sound of a swords slashing through the air, and finally, the two feel the ropes loosing around them, causing both of them hit the deck.

"I surjest you two leave,", Draco said as he slide his blades back into their sheaths, look at them as his wings slowly grow out of his back, ripping his shirt, "Before the Marines or your boss find you."

"You think we're going to let you run away?", the woman said as she pulled out a hidden gun, while her partner pulled out a sword, both we're shaking at the sight of Draco changing into his hybrid form.

"You made us look like fools."

"Cause you two are fools.", Jessie said making the two look behind them, only to get a face full of metal staff.

Malchior chuckle as he watch the two fall to the ground, with lumps all over their heads, and said, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah.", Jessie said as he walk over to him and let him pick off the ground and jump in the wind, flying toward the ship.

"Remind me to thanks Jack for talking to the seaking."

"Yeah.", Jessie said in a sigh and glance at the sky, sigh happily enjoying the wind in her air and the sun slowly setting, "but we lost most of our pork."

"Small price to pay.", Draco said as he grin, showing his sharp fangs, "But that nothing to worried about, Jessie."

"How so?"

"Let's just say it's a feeling.", Malchior said as both reach their ship, then landed on the deck, near the garden, then he put the the cook down and mutter, "Just like the feeling that Mr. 0 is going to fault with his plan."

"Draco...you're one weird man.", Jessie said as she watch Draco setting under his sakura tree, after he took off his swords, placing them on the other side, and grin.

"I know.", he answer and smile as he watch Jack being chase around by Jean, who angry at him for stealing a peak on Kardra in the shower, then he ask, "So, when dinner?", only to get answer by getting hit on the head with the bo staff, knocking him out.

_-An islands, that two days away from the crew-_

"Bishop Cornello! Bishop Cornello!", should a man wearing a large black cloak, with a hood covering most of his face, over his body, come into a large, dim room, with a large desk right in the center or room, which had two candle sticks, being held by a skull.

"What is it?", hiss a dark figure, who was setting in a large chair, behind the desk as he wrote inside a book, but glance at the man, "Aren't you one of the guards of Scath!"

"Yes, Bishop Cornallo." the man pant out loud as look at the dark figure.

"What are you doing here?", the figure ask in a cold tone as he raise from his set, moving closer to the candles light, showing he was wearing a loose, red robe.

"Scath call for you and other bishops.", the man replied as he watch the dark figure move closer to, showing his pale skin, long, black hair, black eyes, a thin mustache and a royale.

"Really?", the bishop said as he move closer to the guard, narrow his eyes, "Have the other been told?"

"I told them first.", the guard said as he grin some, "I also tell Lady Rrr...", he stop talking as he fall to the ground, forming a thin pool of blood.

"I dirty more dirks, by killing morons who don't know the chain of commands.", Cornello mutter as he reach down, pulling out a small dagger from the guards chest and clean the blade off the guards stomach and glance to the shadows, "Silent Death. Clean up the mess.", the man said, before walking out of the room and shutting the door, as the slightly of noise was heard from the room.

He put up his hood as he begin his long walk down the hallway, tell he meet the stairs and quickly rush down the step, muttering to himself, "I really need to find a quicker way getting down to master."

_-somewhere else on the island-_

"Elard.", shouted a long brown hair, that goes over her shoulders and down to her lower back, and pink veins, woman, that have brown eyes, dark skin, and she wears a white, loose sundress, that bare touch her knees, saddles and silver cross earing. There is one other thing about the woman, she look pregnant, in fact she look like the baby was going to burst out of any moment. "Elard! Oh Elard!", she called as she move from room to room, "Elard! Where the hell are you!", she stop and look around her, then sigh, _I didn't want to do this, but there's no other choose._, she thought as he took a deep breath and shouted, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, ELARD! COME OUT YOU LITTLE SHRIMP!!!!"

"Who the hell are you calling a mini shrimp, who can't do anything to protect anyone!!!!", shouted a voice coming from the room behind her.

_Of course._, she thought to herself as she push open the door, _He would be here._ She sigh as she look down, finding a short, young man, with blond hair in a long braid, working on a large metal glove, "Eeeellllaaaarrrrd..."

The blond man dropped his wrench and screwdriver to the floor and slowly turn his head to the woman, noticing she one of her moods, and gulp, "H-hey, N-noa....H-how are you doing?"

"I'm ok....", Noa said as she move over to Elard start to shake, "But..."

"B-but?"

"But..", without warning a Noa back him, making Elard rubbed his cheek and look at the woman, who break into tears, holding her head, "But you don't love me anymore."

He blink and move toward the woman, "Why would you say that?"

"You just want to work on that stupid metal junk, then sleep with me.", she sob hidden her face, but she look up to find Elard holding her.

"I do want to be with you.", Elard said as she look down with his golden eyes, "But something told me I need to get ready."

"Ready?", she said as she look at him, "Ready for what?"

"I don't know.", Elard said as he hold her close, "But something coming...and it's going to be huge."

"So, you want to get ready for this.", she ask as she slowly calm down and wipe a tear away from her eye, "Why?"

"Cause I want to protect you both.", he said with a grin, then place his hand on her large stomach.

"Really?", she ask as she begin to blush.

"Really.", he replied and kisses her lightly, "Now, how about you go to bed."

"Only if you come with me.", Noa said as she kisses him back and take hold of his hand, dragging him toward the door.

"Ok.", Elard said with a chuckle, "But can I take a shower first?"

"Oh no you don't.", She said as she keep a hold of him, "You coming with me, like it or not."

"Hehe...ok. you win, Noa.", he said as he follow the girl with a yawn, but stop for a split second as if he felt something, that he felt in the past, and thought to himself, _Malchior?_

_-Back with Bishop Cornallo-_

After going down about 30 fleets of stairs and straight to the another hallway, lighted by candles, that was lighted by blue flames, till he reach two huge wood door, in line with guards wearing the same cloak that the other guard was wearing and carried spears in each hand. They all saw Bishop Cornallo and move out of hie way, while two of them push the doors open for the man, who walk into a large dark room, and glance in forth of, finding five figures in the shadows.

"About time you sssshow up.", hiss a man with pale skin, pointy ears, long, white hair, black, slit eyes, and like Cornallo, he wears a loose red robe.

"Nuada,", said Cornallo as he smirk, moving toward the man, "Inpatient as always. How's our nest egg doing?"

"Growing with everyday.", he answer with a could look in his eyes, "Ssssoon we'll have enough belli to buy an armada that would make Whitebeard Pirates look a joke."

"Very good, but remember, were not going for revenge for what they did to your crew, Nuada", the dark hair man said, while he walk pass him, heading toward wearing a red rode and cloak, that only show his glowing blue eyes, "How are you doing today, Mizore?"

"I'm staying cool.", the hooded man said as his breath was shown, must like a little kid breath heavily on a cold, winter morning.

"How our friend doing?"

"She doing fine.", his said as more of his breath was seen, "I say another two or three days and she'll have her body."

"Good. She'll be in time to see the wedding.", he said as he rubbed his chin, grinning, "So, what your friend, Kroenen, be up to?"

"Knowing him, he most likely messing with a clock or playing with on of his new toys."

"That's sound like him.", Cornallo said with a chuckle as he walk toward a woman, that black eyes and tan skin, wearing a red nun outfit, "How are you, Hinageshi?"

"I'm ok. Peep!", she said with a silly grin and shut her eyes, "I been training the troops, real hard. Peep!"

"That's good.", Cornallo reply as he try not to kill Hinageshi, "Any improvements?"

"No such luck. Peep!", Hinageshi said with a grin and pulled out a piece of paper, showing a childish drawing of what look like a cross between a squirrel, an eggplant, and shark, "Look what I draw! Peep!"

Must not kill this moron. , Cornallo thought as he squeeze his fist from underneath his robe, then put on a fake grin, "It's...very cute.", then he turn to the other red nun and move over to her, "Lan. How is my favorite doctor?"

Lan smirk as her blue eyes look at his, "I'm doing fine,", then she point to a red hooded, cloak figure, "But I would do a lot better if I didn't have to drag that witch around."

"Now. Now. You be nice to her.", he said as he walk over to the cloak woman, "Soon we'll become one big, happy family.", he said as he slide a hand underneath the hood, sliding it over her cheek, only to get his hand push away and backhand the bishop with her other hand, making him take a step back.

"Keep your hands off me!", woman said as she glare at him.

"Rhiannon. Rhiannon.", Cornallo reach in his pocket, "I bet you really would love to used your powers on me", he smirk as he pulled out a key, "Too bad you can can't used it with out taking off your collar." Rhiannon's violet eyes widen as she saw the key and quickly reach for it, but the dark hair man grab her wrist squeezing it as he pulled her toward him, making the young woman head toward him as he used his knee on her. He let go of her arm and grab a hold of Rhiannon's neck, about to chock her, but something caught his ears.

"Peep. Peep. Peep. Peep. Burst in flame. Peep!", Hinageshi said as she watch the two, which make Cornallo let go of the girl and straighten himself up as the middle of the room burst into blue flames, then it turn into a fireball, that float up, till it was in the middle of the room, showing two sets of red glowing eyes.

"Oh great and powerful Scath,", Cornallo said as he everyone, but Rhiannon, bow down to the eyes, "What do you of us?"

"_Well, first off_", the flames grow larger while smoke begin to cover the small room, "_Don't kill the Green Angel!_"

"My deepest apologies, oh great and power.....", the bishop was cut off as a fireball came at him, making him duck.

"_SILENCE!_"

"Yes master.....", Cornallo said in fearing of his master's wrath.

"_Now I summon you all here to tell you that something coming._", the flames seem to calm down, "_Something big._"

* * *

**Malchior**: -wearing shades and hit the boom box, playing "Without Me" audio- Jason, Real name, no gimmicks!

Malchior: Two swordsmen go round the outside; Round the outside; Round the outside

Two swordsmen go round the outside; Round the outside; Round the outside

Ishi(white wine spritzer mode): Oooooooh

Roy: Guess who's back?

Gar: Back again!

Jessie: Malchior's back!

Jack: Tell a friend!

Harry: Guess who's back!

Gwen: Guess who's back!

Ayame: Guess who's back!

Ken: Guess who's back!

Karai: Guess who....-pulled out a kunai- No what! Forget this! -she growl as she throw the knife at the boom box, destroying it with a small explosion-

**Malchior**: Dammit Karai!!! -he growl at the blind girl who just smirk, then turn around, looking at what left of his boom box and sigh- There's go 2000 belli I'll never get back. Anyhoo, like the song said, I'm back and I hope you like and understand what this chapter is about. I also like to say, that you like Ishi's weapons, cause it's sort of the group effort. The 'Galting Palm' came from GAMBIT508; 'Gnashing Net' came from SuperHurricane; and the 'Fiery Festival' came from kilnorc. Thanks guys for the help! And I hope you also like a bit of Ken's past.

Jack: Now tell them the bad news.

**Malchior**: -sigh- Dumb Ero-bird. -rolled his eyes as he rubbed his neck- Well...I wanted to put in a couple of plants on the ship to add on with Draco's sakura's tree, but I sort of forgot to put the plants in and tell what kind they are...

Jack: As well as make a couple.

**Malchior**: Dammit! -he mutter as he smack himself- So, for now, it's just going to be called a garden, tell I work everything out. So, that's it for now, so please review. -grin weakly- Please tell me what you think of this chapter, cause it would really help me out. -he straighten himself up and pop his neck- Now if you don't mind, I have a looooot of catching up with some fics. Later days!

* * *

**Terms/Moves**:

**Azul**: It's Spanish for blue.

**Azul Coyote**: The name of Ken's gunmanship, which he used to stop his opponent(s) without killing. There will be more info about his style later on.

**Dionysus**: He is the Greek god of wine, and son of Zeus and Semele.

**Dionysus Brew**: It's a very powerful and danger alcohol, that have been banned from all counties in the World Government. It's not as powerful as Black Rum, but it does have a strong kick to it. In fact, the drank can make the gods drunk.

**Inu Inu no Mi, Model Collie**: A fruit that give it's user the power to turn into a collie, that allow the user to turn into a large collie, giving the user increases both in speed, power, agility, and senses.

**Bolas**: A throwing weapon, made of weights on the ends and interconnected cords, that designed to capture animals and people by entangling their legs and/or arms. Colleen's bolas have five weights and the same rope as Paulie's used, making it hard for any opponent to get out.

**The Hunter**: The nickname of the back stabber, Oroku Sancho. He was Draco's firstmate, when Draco was Roger Smith. Read the 'The Hunter'.arc to understand more about him.

**Neptune Fury**: It's a technique that allow Idate to slash in to the sea, causing a shock wave toward his opponents, destroying anything in it's way.

Neptune Surprise: Idate basically surprise his opponents, by jump out of the water, with great force, and slash at the opponent's body.

**Boom-rang**: Same as bang, but Colleen throw them at the targets, or things around the targets, making the boomerang explode, causing the opponents to either become blind, causing great amount of pain, sending her opponents flying back, or to blocking the opponents' path.

**Gatling Palm**: Ishi have a hidden gun barrel come out of his metal palm and fire out bullets at his opponents, much like a machine gun.

**Destroyer Shot**: Ishi's shoulders open up, meaning the skin on the front part of his shoulders open up, like a door hinge, from the side, then push out two, four inches long, and three inches all round metal tube, which he used to form into mini-cannons. From this, he can fire large bullets that can pierce throw steel.

**Neptune Slash**: Ishi push his arm blade outward as it behind and swing his hold body to the side, slashing at his opponents. He can do this move on the ground or in the air.

**Gnashing Net**: A slot open up on the open side of Ishi's left arm, near his wrist, and fire out razor sharp nets at his opponents, bounding his opponents in said net and either grab the net, picking it up, only to swing it downward, hitting the ground, knocking the opponents out, or just leaving them, letting the net dig in their skin as he make his escape. There is only three nets inside the built in net launcher.

**Left Bazooka**: Ishi form a fist, then his wrist opens, like a door hinge, making his fist touching the underside of his arm, showing a large hole, which he used to fire small cannonballs(half the size as a normal cannonball) at his opponent.

**Right Screw**: Ishi basically punch at an opponent, but the fist spin around, clockwise, at high speed, making the punch more powerful then before.

**Sharp Right**: It's basically a quick punch as three skewers come out of the holes in between his knuckles, stabbing his opponent or objects. The skewers are made out of seastone and are about six inches long.

**Fiery Festival**: It's simular to Franky's Fresh Fire, but unlike Franky, who take a deep breath and breathes fire out, Ishi belch out flames. The name come from WoW's food items used as a weapon.

* * *

**O****n the next chapter of The Path of War and Love....**

**Malchior: Long time no see, shorty.**

**Elard: Don't call me shorty, Draco!**

**Gar: What the hell are you waiting for? Let's go and kick their ass.**

**Malchior: Moron! If we rush in, we'll be as good as die.**

**Information from an Old Friend and Death**

**Karai: Who the how do you think you're dealing with?**


	26. Surprise Meeting with an Old Friend

**One Piece: The Path of War and Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

_Mini-story: Ken, Gar, and Ayame run and slide on the stage, cosplaying as the Merima Daikon Brothers. Ken, as Hideki, was grin like an __idiot__ as he play with his loose tie, while Gar, as Ichiro, holding a small panda wear a pair of __square__-shape sunglasses and hat, and Ayame, as Mako, holding a bottle of sherry._

**Scath: Surprise Meeting with an Old Friend**

* * *

"About time you show up.", Red Mark said as he leaning against the mass, watching Idate and Colleen climb on aboard '_The __Stingray_', dropping the tied up Ishi on the deck

"Oh, shut up!", both marine said as they walk pass the mask man, punching him on the way.

"You, guys can't take a joke.", Red Mark mutter to himself as he rubbed his arms.

"Next time, I'm going to slash him in half.", the fishman mutter to himself as he and Colleen walk toward the Wade Willson's office and was about to knock on the door, but the door flew open, showing a pissed off Rear-Admiral.

"You're late!.", Wade growl at the two, who just look down, sighing.

"Sorry, sir.", the zoan user said as she point to Idate, "But he didn't tell me what Iron Man could do."

"Oh, I'm sorry,", the fishman growl at Colleen, showing his sharp teeth at her, "but I didn't know you were coming."

"Well if you answer that Baby Den Den Mishu of yours, you would know I was coming!"

"You know I hate though things.", Idate growl as his blades grew twice his forearm's length, while Colleen pulled out two of her sharp boomerang, then both of them rush toward enough, but both came to stop as their faces meet fists.

"I'm babysitting.", Wade mutter to himself as he put down his fists and look at the two falling to the floor, then turn around and heading toward his desk, "If you two are finish wasting my time, I have some information that need to be look over."

"What sort of info?", Idate ask as he slowly rise from the floor and look at the one eye man, who set down on the desk, next to the a small shell and a speaker.

"This.", Willson said as he open the shell up, waking up a small, black snail and push the head on, making the den den mushi come on and open it's mouth, playing the message, the Rear-Admiral and the rest of the crew heard over the last two days.

"Hmm....", Colleen mutter as she watching Wade, shutting the shell, making the black snail fall t sleep, "So, what's was that about?"

"That was two people planning something.", Wade said as he reach behind him, taking hold of a group of folders and opening it.

"I know I hear Mr. 0's voice somewhere.", Idate mutter as he hold his chin.

"I don't care about Mr. 0.", Rear-Admiral growl as he rubbed his eye patch, "All I care about his catching Smith.", then open the files growling to himself, making the two other marines look at each other then back at the marine.

"Sir.", Colleen ask as she stand up, looking at Wade.

"What's our orders?", Idate ask as he rise and look at the man, who shut the file.

"Idate!", he smirk as his mind seem to move fast, "I want you to get ever last ounce of information out of Murphy."

"Right away, Willson, sir!", the fishman shouted as he turn around and walk out of the room, leaving the zoan user with the Rear-Admiral.

"Colleen!", Wade said as he look at her.

"Yes, sir!", she said as she quickly stand up straight, smile weakly.

"Go down to Kurt,", Willson said as he shut his eyes, "And tell him to get ready for anything."

"Yes sir.", she replied as she turn around and walk out of the office, muttering about how she hate go down to the sickbay, leaving the marine there.

The man sigh as he set on the desk and reach over to the other snail, taking hold of the receiver and dial a couple of numbers, then said, "All hands on the deck! Unfurl the sails! Raise anchor! Now! I want to be in Ketsuekifire three days ago!"

"YES SIR!!!", the marine crew shouted out loud, right after the Willson hang up the snail and look at the file that have a label that said, _Roger Smith/Malchior the Draco_, and though to himself, _Time to get some payback, you flying lizard I hope you like hell._

_-Back at said island-_

Cornello was setting behind his desk, sipping on a glass of wine, then put it down, sighing to himself as he think about what his master said, and trying to make head and tails out of it.

_What the hell did he mean that someone from the past is coming to take care of __unfinished__ business?_, he ask himself as he sigh and sip some more wine as he lean against the chair, then he put his glass down as he sigh and rubbed the back of his neck, as he pulled on his desk drawer, taking out a den den mushi and took hold of the receiver, dialing a number on the snail and wait.

"Hello, Bishop Cornello.", the snail said as it grin as it had it's left eye shut, "How may Cliff help you?"

"I need you to send a group of your men to the docks and watch for new comers.", the bishop said dryly and to the point.

"Hmmm...think someone might come by and stop the wedding?", the den den mushi ask as he look at the bishop.

"ARE YOU QUESTION MY ORDERS?!", he shouted at the snail, who eyes widen and a sweat dropped form on the side of it's face.

"No sir.", the snail said as it grin weakly, "Cliff will send some of our people out there to keep an eye out for anyone."

"Good.", the bishop said as he shut his eyes, "Oh, and one more thing. A meeting at 6:30. Tell all the knights to be there."

"Understood.", the snail said as it's shut both eyes, "Cliff's signing out.", then the den den mishu shut his eyes and begin to go into a deep sleep, making Cornello sigh as he shut his eyes and think, _Nothing is going to stop this wedding._, he got up and move toward the door to side, opening to find the blue cloak wearing woman, chained to the wall.

"What do you want, Cornello", she said as she glare at him, who was smirking.

"It's time for you to meet the people, and show them your powers, Angel of Green Flames.", the bishop replied as he move toward her, pulling out a key from his pocket and grinning as Cornello grab a hold of the lock, that keep her in chains.

She shut her eyes and sighing as the bishop unchain her, then rubbed her wrist, "Whatever."

"Now, don't be like that, my dear Rhiannon.", he said with sigh and eye rolled.

"Don't called me that.", she mutter as weakly move away from him, but stop with a jerk from her neck, making her fall back.

"Don't tell me what to do, Rhiannon.", Cornello growl as he hold a small chain that goes underneath Rhiannon's cloak, "Understand?", she narrow her eyes,nodding as she got up, "Good. Now let's get ready to greet the people, before our wedding day."

_-few minutes away from Icultahana's main dock-_

Malchior was leaning his sakura tree, looking at the little garden that the crew had collection from Imay. There's a couple of dark blue flowers, Blue Diablo Lilies, a bush like tree, cover in large, blood red blossom, Oni Azalea, and the red-orange flower plant he only thought it was a myth, the Diable Pepper. A pepper that so spicy that it was say it could make the devil sweat.

"You can't wait till pepper start growing, huh?"

"Yeah.", Draco said as he look behind him, finding Jack, wearing a black vest, perched on the branch of his tree, "So, are you planning to come with us this time, Ero-bird?"

"Yup", the parrot said as he look at Malchior, who pour water over the plants.

"How come?"

"Cause I have a feeling your going to need me.", the parrot said with a smirk.

"Or your hoping to see some belly dancer.", Ken said to the side as he cleaning the barrel of his new guns.

"HEY!", Jack shouted and glare at the sniper.

"That sound pretty much right.", Jessie mutter as she wait by the door.

"OH, COME ON!", the bird cry out loud as he hit his forehead with his wing.

"Face it, Jack.", Draco said as he got up from his tree, "You're an ero-bird."

"You too, Mal.", Jack said as he look down, sighing deeply, while Draco chuckle to himself and walk away from there little garden, head toward his room.

He stop and look at Jessie who just tip her foot, waiting for something, "Told you not to let him look at your staff."

"I couldn't help it.", she sigh as she stares at the door in front of her, "It's was the only way to get him out of the kitchen and stop bothering me."

"Yeah, but you lost your weapon.", Draco said as he shut his eyes and head over to his room, opening the door, "He pulled it apart, like a lil' kid pulling off the wings of a fly.", but before he enter the room, hear the sound of a door opening and turn around to find Gar, handing Jessie her bo staff.

"Sorry it took so long, dude.", Gar said with a grin, only to get hit in the head with said staff.

"Don't call me dude!", the chef said as she tap her weapon against her shoulder, growling, then walking away from him, muttering to herself, "It's better work like it did in Imay."

"It should work and then some.", pointy ear teen mutter as he rubbed his forehead and turn to Draco, who glare at him, "What."

"When we're dock and headed toward Icultahana,", Malchior move toward Gar, "We're just going in for information.", narrow his eyes as he glare at pointy ear teen, "Understand?"

Gar narrow his eyes, glare back at Draco, "I'll do anything to get Rae away from them."

"Good.", Draco replied while he turn around, walking into his room, taking off his trench coat and toss it to his bed, "Tell me when we're dock.", then he shut the door.

"Dude really need to chill.", Gar mutter to himself as he pass Roy, who was sleeping against the mast, then glance over his shoulder, watch Harry steering the ship, glancing at his newly required log poss, then lean against the railing, watching Karai moving toward her boyfriend, giving him a light kiss.

"Look like you wanting something?", Jack said as landed beside him, perching himself on the railing, "Or should I say someone?"

Gar blink at the parrot and smile weakly, "I have no idea what your talking about, lil' dude."

"Don't try that with me.", Jack said said he stares at the pointy ears teen, who begin to sweat, "I can tell when people missing someone.", the bird give Gar a weird grins on his beak, "So, how was she in bed?"

Gar narrow his eyes and growl out loud, while he try to grab a hold of Jack, but the parrot avoid the pair of gloved hands, by flying away, laughing, well the pointy ears teen glare at the bird, growling, "Damn ero-bird!"

After ten minutes of docking at the dock, everyone, including Jack and Jean, climb off the ship and head toward the large oasis, leaving Malchior to pay the guy off for docking '_The Amazath_', then follow his crew into the crowd.

"Draco.", Karai mutter under her breath as she move beside him with Harry, "I can feel people watching us, and I'm hearing clicks."

"Most liking guys, who want to know who's the new blood?", Harry mutter walking beside his captain, who just nod.

"Yeah...I'm pretty sure that's what their doing.", Jack said as he glance at the two, and look at Malchior, "Would you like me to do something about it."

"Go a head.", the pirate captain said with a grin, watch the bird fly away from the group.

"What the hell is he going to do?", Roy ask in a mutter.

"He'll going to do what all birds do.", Malchior said as he listen to the background, hearing the sound of men cursing about a bird, using their heads for target practice.

"Jack is sort of crazy, right?", Karai ask Draco, who just chuckle.

"Sort is an insult.", Jack chuckle as he landed on Karai's shoulder, looking at the blind girl, "I'm just plain crazy."

Everyone, but Draco, chuckle at the parrot's comment as the walk through the crowd, but everyone stop as Malchior begin to head toward an inn, sensing someone he know inside, so they follow him into a small bar with a couple of people setting at their table or the bar. Malchior look around the area, till he spot a small man, with a long, blond braided hang pass his lower back, was setting in the corner, with his back facing them.

Malchior was going to walk over to the man, but stop by a pregnant, long, brown haired woman, walking in front of the pirates, wearing a white, loose sundress, saddles, and a lightly blue apron, carrying a notebook and pen, asking with a kind smile, "May I help you?"

"Yeah.", Draco grin as he begin to walk pass the pregnant woman, heading toward the man and said out loud, "I would like a _small_ order of _shrimp_.", he said with a grin as he watch a screwdriver hit and rolled across the floor.

"Sorry sir,", the pregnant woman got in front of Draco still with a sweet smile as sweat drop form on her head, "but we don't have any shrimp?"

"Are sure you don't have any _shrimp_?"

"What is he doing?", Karai ask out loud as she listen to them and take a set, while Jack jump off her shoulder and set on the table.

"Who knows?", Jessie mutter as she took a set on a nearby chair and watch the pirate captain ask for different orders of food, then glance to the short man, who seem to drop a different tool onto the floor.

"Ok.", Draco smirk as he move closer to the small man, "How about a _small_ order of _small fries_?", but right before the woman could say the couldn't serve him that, the small man, got up and turn around, making his left hand into a fist and send a punch toward Malchior, who caught the fist with his left hand.

"Who're you calling a runt so tiny that he can only be seen with a magnifying glass, you jerk?!", short man ranted at Malchior, then he follow up with a right cross, which Draco caught the punch.

Malchior smirk as he watch the small man trying to break free from the hold, "Tsk...Good to known your temper still as short as you are, Elard."

"Why you..", Elard growl as he lift his right leg, getting ready to do a sidekick, but it was stop by Draco's left foot on his knee, then he notice who he was facing, "Draco?"

"Long time no see, shorty.", Malchior grin as he enjoy himself, teasing his old friend, but that was short live thanks to Elard's head meeting his own, hard, causing Draco let go, falling back, and knocking him out in one movement.

"Don't call me shorty, Draco.", the short man said as he glare at him and turn around, heading toward his table, but shaking his head, "Maybe that wasn't the best idea.", he mutter, before falling to the floor.

Everyone just blink at what they just saw and tilt their heads. "Bakas.", Jack chuckle to himself, "I guess somethings will never changes."

Just then, the sound cheers was heard, making the group of pirate walk outside, finding the crowd move to the side of the street, letting a huge parade moving throw the city. The sound of drums, charms, trumpets, and other instruments feel the area, then the marching band move through the crowds.

"What's going on?", Karai shouted over the music, covering her ears cause of the loud beat was killing them.

"It's a wedding parade.", the pregnant woman answer as she lean against the wall, watching as flower petals fly throw the air.

"Wedding parade?", Harry said as he glance at her, then at the parade, noticing a bunch of men pulling a large cart, cover in pillows, flowers, and two large, golden, goth looking thrones, and setting on the throne were Cornello and his soon to be wife, Rhiannon, "I'm guess that the lucky and happy couple?"

"...no...", Gar said as he stare at the parade, mainly the two so to be married couple.

"She doesn't look so happy to me.", Ken mutter as he look at the emotionlessly face of the soon to be married woman, then noticing another cart, with four women throwing out candies to the crowd.

"No...", Gar mutter as he begin to shake, as he squeeze his fists.

Jessie caught one of the pieces of candies, that was seen throw the air and unwrapped it, popping it in her mouth, only to spit it out.

"Good move.", the pregnant woman mutter as she glance at Gar, "Are you ok?"

"I got to go save her.", the pointy ear teen said as he begin to follow the parade, but something grabbed a hold of Gar's his shoulder, and pulled him into the inn's door.

"No.", Draco voice said as Gar glare at him, stand in front of him, "You going to stay here, with everyone, and wait, till we have enough info.", then he throw the pointy ear teen to the chair, making him set on said chair.

"What the hell are you waiting for?", Gar growl as he push himself off the chair, "Let's go and kick their ass.", raising his left fist, getting ready to punch the pirate captain.

"Moron!", Draco growl as he grab a hold of fist the was come at him, "If we rush in, we'll be as good as die!"

"It's better then doing nothing!", Gar growl and was about to pull his fist away from Draco, which he smirk and let go of the fist, watching Gar fall back, hitting the bar. He push himself up and glare at the pirate captain, "You son of a bit...", he was cut off thanks a large, wood tray to the head, watching Gar hit the floor, with his eyes spinning.

"Hello.", said a cheerful voice, making them look at the owner of the tray, finding it was belong to the pregnant woman, smiling some, "I'm Noa and I will be your waitress."

_-in side the headquarters of Dark Hand-_

Joker sigh as he lean against the desk, hating this part of the job. He reach into his breast pocket, pull out a flask, then take a gulp of it, then he put the silver container to the side, while he reach for the den den mushi, taking hold of the receiver, dialing a number. Why did King ask me to do this? , he thought as he wait for the snail to stop ringing,

The snail look up at him, looking half tired, "What the hell do you want, Joker?"

"Well good afternoon to you, too, Ten.", Joker said as he rolled his eyes.

"It's midnight over here!", the snail hiss and glare at him, "Now, what the hell do you want?"

Joker sigh and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it with a match, the took a long drag on it, then said, "King want to know how far are you on finishing the project."

The snail yawn and shut his eyes, then reply, "I'm almost got all the pieces together."

"Well, can you sent anything for proof?", Joker ask as he enjoy the long drag of his cigarette.

The snail hiss tiredly at the man, "Isn't my words good enough?"

Joker sigh to himself as he pulled out the cigarette and blow out rings of smoke, "I believe you, Ten.", he took another puff of his cigarette, "Hell, you even doing a side project for me."

The snail yawn and nod some, "You're talking about those three guys you pick up a few weeks ago.", the snail open his eyes and said, "You should take those guys out in three days, and see if the project work or not."

"I was planning to.", Joker said as he put out his cigarette in the nearest ashtray, "So, do you have any proof or not?"

"I do.", the snail said as he yawn, "But you have to get out the recorder, while I get a hold of Jock."

"Fine.", he said as he open a drawer and pulled out two den den mush, one look like a normally snail with a orange shell, while the other snail look like it been drop in black paint and wears a long, black tube on top it's head, with a wire that hook to the back of the tube, and it's lead to the back of it's shell. He sigh as he hook up the two den den Misha to the one he was talking on, then he took hold of the receiver, "I got the two recorder set up, Ten"

"While you didn't have to used the sound recorder,", the snail said as he yawn, while Joker mutter something to himself, "but it does matter.", the snail yawn again, "Now if only I can get a hold of Jock."

"I'm zere.", said the same snail as it smile sinisterly, which a deep French accent, "Wut do you want?", then the snails goes back to it's tired look.

"He's on line.", the den den mishu said with a yawn but the return to it's wicked grin.

"Of courze, I'm on line!", the snail said as he eyes at Joker, "Now wut do you foolz want?"

"Ten is going to send me some information.", Joker said in a calm tone.

"Zen uzed a mail bird!", snail said in accent, "I'm buzy!", then snail goes to it's tired look, on it was giving an ugly look.

"Shut the hell up and do it, or I'll throw you into the sea!", the den den mushu shouted, but then go back to it grin and a sweat dropped form.

"I'll do eet!", the snail said in the French accent, "Just shut eet and give eet to me!"

"That's what she said.", The Joker said with a little chuckle, making the snail look at him.

"SHUT UP!!!", both voice said from the snail glare at him with tired eyes as it grin wickedly.

"Whatever.", Joker mutter as he lean back on his chair, "Just get it done before I get a headache."

The snail gulp and smile weakly, then said in French accent, "Now, we don't want zat.", it took a deep breath, "download ztarting....", the snail said as the black snail eyes open and begin buzz, then in a matter of seconds, it stop, then the other den den mishu begin to speak, "Download completed. Now eef you don't mind, I would like to finish wut I ztarted."

"Then get to it.", Joker mutter as he watch the snail as it's eyes shut, showing Jock hang up, "Good bye to you too, dumbass.", he mutter before the he nothing the snail eyes slowly open, looking at the man, tiredly, "You still there, Ten?"

"Sadly...yes.", the said with a tired look on his face, "Now we're done with our business, I'm going back to bed."

"You go do that, well I check out your proof.", Joker said as he smirk, "Night, Doc."

"Night, laughing man.", the snail said as it yawn and hang up, which made the purple man hang up. "Let's see what he send me.", Joker mutter to himself as he turn around, facing a white wall and hit a button on the side of the black den den mushi's shell, making a weird humming sound, then a white light hit the wall, but that soon replace by an image of a large, red, muscular creature knocking and killing people around him.

"What the....hell....", Joker said as he watch the figure ripping off a head of one of the man that was right away from him. Joker blink as the film stop as the creature move toward the a tube of light red liquid, which a human like figure was floating in said liquid and hooked up with wires.

The purple hair man hit the button, pausing the images, looking at the figure in tube, noticing it was a woman body, with a hole in her body and missing her limbs, leaving her with bald head and torso.

"Is this some kind of joke?", he thought out loud as he hit another button, making it move go back at the beginning and watch again and again. The more times he watch it the more time he begin to understand that the red creature was once human and the people the red creature was massacring were worked for the government, mostly scientists, doctors, and marines officer.

"Hmm....this give me an idea what _Dr. 666_ doing, but this isn't enough proof for King.", he mutter and sigh as he lean back in his chair, "I'm never going to get him off my back." He sigh as he pulled out another cigarette and lighten it, then take a deep puff as he thought, _This is going to be one of those days, where I wish I was killed by that's baka's elephant sword._

_-somewhere underneath the Incultahana-_

"Where are they?", Bishop Cornello mutter to himself as set inside a large dark room. The room have a couple of candies light, showing a huge, circle table with nine chairs around it, and one of the chair was being used by the bishop.

"They're taking their sweet time.", Cornello thought out loud, then the sound of foot steps was coming toward the large doors. _About time._, he said to himself as he watch the doors slowly open, showing a group of dark figures. Four of the figures was easy to tell who they are, the four other bishops, Lan, Nuada, Hinageshi, and Mizore Saibot. They walk into the room wearing their holy outfits, and take their seat near their leader, Cornello, then four other walk into the room, wearing mostly normal clothes, take their seat and look at their leader, who was smirking.

"I welcome you all to our meeting.", Cornello said as he look at his members, "And I welcome our new member, Jeanna.", he said with a grin as he look at a pale skin woman, with long, golden hair, pointy ears, large, yellow eyes, that have feline slits, and was wearing tight fitting, leather catsuit, chain mail, which is easy to see to the cleavage, and leather gloves and boots.

"...Golden....Sakura...", correct a voice, who seem to have trouble breathing.

"Ahh...yes...Golden Sakura.", he said as he glance at a man, wearing a protective body suit, a pair of black gloves, leather boots, a brown trench coat, and most odd thing the man wearing, a black, gas mask/helmet, "Thank you for reminding me, Kroenen.", which the masked man replied with a nod.

"It's doessssn't matter want you call me.", Golden Sakura said with a tired look and a yawn, "Can we get on with this meeting?"

"Still tired? Maybe you would like to borrow my bed? Wah! Wah!", said a short, somewhat overweight man with a laugh. The man had a long, pointy nose, a bald head, black eyes, flipper like hands and he wears a tuxedo, a top hat, a monocle on his right eye, and a pair of black dress shoes.

"Why would I used your bed, lardass?", Golden Sakura ask as she glare down at the small man, who look angry, and reach inside his breast pocket, but stop at he feel something pressing against his bald head.

"What are you doing, Cliff?", the short man said as he stand still.

"Making sure you not going to do anything stupid, Oswald.", said Cliff as he pressing the barrel of his large revolver against the tuxedo wearing man. Cliff was a pale man, with short black hair in a ponytail and a large, thick mustache, have black eyes, along nose that look like a beak from a finch. He wears a brown suit, underneath the brown jacket is a mustard color vest, brown boots, and a mustard color bolo tie.

"What?", Oswald said as beads of sweat begin to form down his head, "I'm just getting my cigarettes."

"Stop you two.", Cornello sigh as he look at the two, "You both know the rules.", he glare at the overweight man, "No smoking during meeting."

"Ha!", Cliff said as he remove his gun, from Oswald's head.

"And you, Cliff.", turn to the gunman as he start to shake, "You know no weapons are welcome in the meeting!"

"Wah!", the tuxedo wearing man laugh as he turn around facing the gunman, who put his gun in the middle of the table.

"Now let's get sssstarted with the meeting,", Nuada said with hiss as he rubbed his temple, "before I kill both long nose brothers."

"WE'RE NOT BROTHERS!!!!", both of them shouted at the top of their lunges.

"I must agree with Nuade.", Mizore said underneath his hold as his breath was seen, "The sooner we can get through this, the sooner we can finish the wedding preparation."

"You mean you haven't finish it yet?", Bishop Cornello said in a slightly shock look on his face.

"Sorry, Cornello.", Lan said as she sigh, "But someone keep plucking the petals off the flowers.", everyone turn to Hinageshi, who was busy drawing on a piece of paper.

"Look everyone. Peep!", Hinageshi said as she look up and smile as she show everyone her drawing of what look like a cross between a raccoon, a grapefruit, and a fan where it's tail should be, "I made a squirrel. It's goes '_Peep! Peep! Peep!_'....big problem tonight with feathers.....Peep!"

"Feathers?", Cornello blink, but shake his head, "That's...a very nice squirrel, Hinageshi."

"I know. Peep!" the brown hair woman said as she grin, "And it's go '_Peep! Peep! Peep!_'...beware of the flowers...Peep!", she then goes back to her drawing, adding a pair of horns on it's head.

_Why couldn't she used cards, ouija board, or a crystal ball?_, Cornello thought to himself as he rubbed his forehead, "Thank you....for that, Hinageshi."

"Your welcome.", everyone look at her waiting for to say '_peep_' like she normally do, but nothing happen, which make Cornello think it was weird, but figure that it alright to finish the meeting.

"Well, let's move thing..."

"Peep!"

"...a long.", Cornello sigh as he shut his eyes, "So, any old business we need to take care of?", the Bishop ask, which everyone said nothing, "Any new business?", everyone stay quiet, but Cliff raise his hand, "The chair called Chiff, Knight of Sight."

Cliff sigh at the title that was given to him, the he pulled out a brown envelope from under his brown jacket, then open it up, "As you guest it, Bishop Cornello.", he slide the envelope to the bishop, who catch it and pulled out the photos, "We have visitors."

"Do you know who they are?", Cornello said as he start at the picture of a group of pirates, moving through the crowd of town people, then pass the photos around.

"Yes and no.", Cliff said as he took the photo, "I know of a couple from bounty posters."

"Well spit it out, already!", Lan growl as she glare at him.

"Yes.", Oswald said as he grin, licking his lips as he look at the picture, "Tell me who the chick with the blond hair and the nice looking skin art?"

"I don't know who she is.", Cliff mutter then lean back, "The guy in the black trench coat, the shade, and the black hair's name is Malchior 'The Draco', and the bird on his shoulder name is Jack 'the Ero-bird'."

"Hmm...Wonder how he got...", Mizore stop in mid-sentence as he stare at the picture, narrowing his eyes, thinking to himself, _What the hell is one of them doing here._

"Is he ok? Peep!", Hinageshi said as she was busy drawing on her photo.

"I thing he found someone he like. Wah! Wah!", Oscald said with his laugh.

"Is that true? Peep!"

"Wah! Wah!"

"No it's not!", Mizore growled, while his breath was seen, as the photo he was holding turn to ice, then it fall to pieces in his bluish hand, "Cornello...Can I get some air?"

Cornello he sigh, as he lean against the round table, looking at the photo, and replied, "No.", look up from picture, "You may continue, Cliff."

"Right....Well there's Roy 'The Blaze', which is the guy wearing a black muscle shirt and the red bandanna around his head, then there's white hair girl with the quiver is Gwen 'The Harpy', then finally, there the highest bounty of them all, Kardra, which is the girl with the silver hair, with red tips, wearing trench coat and thing for silver skulls."

"Interessssting.", Nuada hiss as he look at them and grin as he look at the gunman, "How much are thesssse piratesssss are worth?"

"All together their worth...", in mid-sentence as he do the math n his head, "130,000,500 beli"

"Not bad pay day.", the pointy ear man said as he rubbed his chin, looking at the picture.

"We're not going after.", Bishop Cornello said as he shut his eyes, "We're just going to keep an eye out for them, and make sure nothing happen, cause of them. Understand?"

"Yes, Bishop Cornello.", said everyone, but Hinageshi, who started to peep non-stop, which started to get to everyone.

"Alright...anything else?", the bishop ask the other, who shake their heads, "Good.", pick up a small, wooden gavel and small the table, "Then meeting is adjourned."

Everyone got off their seat and head out of the room, leaving behind Cliff, picking up his firearm, and Mizore, who was in his set, looking at the picture that he found on the floor. The gunman look at the man, who breath was being seen as he didn't move from his spot, "What's on your mind, Bishop of the Cold Judgment."

"You know I hate that title, Knight of Sight.", Mizore said as he look at the man and sigh, handing the photo to the gunman, "I'm just thinking about those people."

"You think their going to do something?"

"I think they might.", Mizore said as he begin to shut his eyes, as his arms return underneath his robe, "It might be good idea to send some men down to them?"

"To destroy them?"

"Maybe.", Mizore replied as he shut his glowing blue eyes, "Or to test their strength."

"Should we tell this plan to Cornello?", Cliff ask as he begin to head toward the doorway.

"No.", he answer as his breath was seen, moving around his head, while he follow, "He have too many things in his head to bother with these worthless things."

"Understood.", the knight said as he head down the hallway, "I'll send out the men out in a few minutes."

"Good.", the bishop said as he turn around and walk the other way, thinking, _Why is that creature doing here?_, he then grin underneath his cloak, _Look like I can do what my clan couldn't do._, he begin to chuckle to himself as his red form disappear in the darkness.

_-back at the inn-_

Laughter was coming from the tables were Draco and crew where they were using, "Then he and his brother, Allen, tied up, together, hanging upside down, cover in blue paint."

"Really?", Noa said as she try not to laugh, but couldn't stop as he lean forward on the table, smacking it as she laugh the hardest out of the group.

"It wasn't my fault.", Elard cried in his defenses, "Allen saw this cat and tried to chase after it and got us tangle."

"Then there was that time you think you could of double your pay by beating me in a fight and you lost.", Malchior said with a chuckle.

"Only because you called me a micro-sized half pint, who didn't grow up because he doesn't drink milk!"

"No.", Draco grin as he poke his forehead, "I just called you short, pipsqueak."

"Don't called me that.", Erald growl at Draco, who smirk and keep poking him in the forehead.

"Hehe....That was the most easy fight I won.", he said with a smirk, "He run right off the deck."

"Well if you just stand still I would of throw a fist in your smug face!", Elard said as glare at Draco, who stop poking him in the head and look back. "Now tell me why are you doing here?", the short man said as he know full well that Draco have a reason to stop here, instead of stop at the villages close to the coast of Ketsuekifiore.

Draco sigh as he shut his eyes, "What?", he said as he shrug, "I can't visite an old friend?"

"No.", Elard said as he sigh, "I don't even think you know where I am."

"Ummm...Lucky guess?", Draco said as he chuckle weakly, making all the crew sweat dropped, then he turn his head, noticing Gar waking up and tried get out of the chair, which he was tied to, "Hold up for a second."

"Let me out!", Gar growled as he hop in his chair.

"Promise to behave yourself?", Draco said as he pulled out a throwing star.

"Yes.", Gar beg as he struggle in the rope, "Just get me out.", which made Malchior smile and start to cut the ropes, but stop as he feel something, making him turn her head to see Noa move toward the door, noticing a group of ugly men, armed to the teeth, and quickly took hold of one of his swords, slashing the ropes, with easy. _Look like my plan is starting to work._

"Sorry guys.", Noa said with a weak grin, as she glance at the weapons and what seem to be fifty men, "We're close."

"Don't worried.", said one of the man as he raise his hand and back hand her, sending her to the floor, "We won't be long."

"Macaw Gut Buster!", Jack shouted as he fly toward the man that back hand Noa, and ram the man's stomach, then move away as them grab his stomach, while gasping for air.

"D-damn...bird", he gasp as everyone of his crewmate seem to be shock.

"No one hit's a lady in front of me!", Jack growl as he fly back toward and landed on Draco's shoulder.

"Are you ok?", the pirate captain ask as he slide his blade into it's sheath and glance as Gar stand up.

"I'm fine.", Jack mutter as he shake his head. "Now let's kick their asses!", he shouted as all the crew member look at the bird.

"You heard the bird!", Draco said with a grin, then without warning sound of gun shot was heard, making all of them look at three guys firing guns at Jean, who didn't want to be show up by the Ero-bird.

"Damn cat..", Jack mutter as he and everyone watch her dodge the guns with great speed and agility, but the bullets stop as the guns fly out of their hands.

"Noble Tiro III", Ken mutter as he and the other join in the fight, while Jean Jump on top of one of the disarm man, and clawed at the man's chest, slash both his shirt and chest, then the tiger cub jump on his face, digging her claws in his skin and jump to the other two guys, leave them in pain, and landed near Kardra, holding a large, wooden staff.

"Don't messed with Jean!", the doctor shouted as she rush them hitting the three, repeatedly, "Shuuha-Whura!", then she finish the three off with a hard and quick hit start to the foreheads.

"Enen Hou!", Roy growl as he thrust his guan doa at the group of enemies, sending most of them flying out of the inn and to the street.

"What the hell was that?", shouted on of the man as he and a couple of his comrade get up from the road.

"I don't know.", one of them cough as he look at his friend, "But where did that pipsqueak Ran off?"

"Who're you calling a mousy little pipsqueak?", Elard's voice shouted, making them grab their knives, that was hidden in their sleeves, turn around, slashing at what they think was Elard, which should be behind them, but instead of Elard, the blades meet with a steel torso, making them back away, looking up at a huge, shine, suit of armor, with long spikes on it's shoulder pads, around it's ankles, knee pads, elbows, and a spike on it's forehead, with a long, white feather that stop at the shoulders, and a light blue loincloth.

"What the hell!?", the both said as they look at the face of the armor and gulp as he see the red glowing eyes, "I-it's...the Armor Warrior.", the both shouted but were slight think to two metal fist to their jaw.

"Shut up!", the armor man shouted as he turn around, kicking another man in the stomach, sending him backward, then turn around, looking at five guys, holding guns in front of him, "Now keep your eyes on me, boys.", he said as he move toward the men, who started to fire their guns at the armor man, which bounce of him, and keep firing the firearms, tilt the run out of ammo and gulp as they look at the armor, making them dropped their guns and start to shake as both metal fists hit each other, "Welcome to pain game."

Back inside the inn, the number of enemies was dropping like flies, thanks to a few good place kicks and punches by Karai and Draco, as well as his katana block and slash through the enemies' weapons.

"Inpakuto!" Jessie shouted as she used the umbrella form of Lei Kun, sending as many of the foes outside, as fast as she can, "You think the would get a clue by now."

"That's just mean their truly fateful to their believes.", Harry replied as his crystal pendulum fly through the ares, weaving through the crowd, wrapping the wire around the men, then came a stop, only for Harry to take hold of the wired and pull on it, making the wired tighten around his foes, causing them to drop their weapons and/or black out, while the navigator mutter, "Reichi-Rappu."

"Figure that out awhile a few minutes ago.", Gwen mutter as she string four arrows in the bow and fire them, "Sogeki Kurasuta.", pinning two men to the wall, by piercing their sleeves, then repeat, take care of another two men.

"Who the hell do you think you're dealing with?", Karai said as she quickly leap forward, toward four mean with swords ready to slash into her flesh, but the blades and the swordsmen was easy to beat thanks to Karai doing a double spin kick, sending the four guys flying out of the inn, "Hasu Kaze.", she replied as she landed on the floor, listening to the blades hit_ the floor and thought to herself, Weaklings..._

Draco quickly dashing toward the middle of the enemies, with him hold his katana, "Akuba.", he said ten more fall to the ground cover deep cuts against the chest, not killing them, but still in a shock steak.

"Kitsume-bi!", Ayame said as ten, blue fire balls came from her hands and fly toward ten guys, hitting them with easy, making them cry in pain as they run out of inn, dropping on the street, then roll, trying to put out the flames, "Those moron should of did a head of time."

Soon all the enemies was laying on the floor, either hissing in pain and can't get up from their spot, or their were knock out, well, all but one.

"Macaw Sonic Slap!", Jack shouted angry as he dive toward a guy, he ram into earlier, with his wings fold at his sides, till he was inches away from the guy's face, which he raise his wings, gliding toward the man, hitting his face, like a hard slap to face, making the man take a step back, rubbing his cheek.

"Damn bird!", he shouted as he quickly pulled out a pistol from it's hidden holster, and turn around get ready to kill Jack, but before he could fire a single bullet, the parrot fly pass the guy's face, letting his talons dig into the man's skin, slashing him.

"Macaw Fly By.", Jack growl, which made the man turn around only to find Draco, kick the gun out of his hand and pressing the tip of his katana against his neck.

"Don't move.", the pirate captain said checking out Jack's work, while said bird land on his shoulder.

"So what do yo think of my Macaw Kempo, Draco?"

"Well...I can't say it's a joke anymore.", Draco replied with a slight smirk, "Though it's not very powerful."

"Tsk...I was holding back.", the parrot said as he turn around, looking somewhat insulted.

"That's good.", Draco said with a smile, keeping his blades close to the man's throat, "We may need it, later on.", this made the parrot turn around and look at his captain with a grin on his beak.

"So what should we do to him?"

"That's up to him.", Draco said as he press the tip close to his throat, "Either he talk and walk out of here, or something bad will happen."

"You might as well kill me, pirate.", the man said as he spit at Draco, "I'm not talking."

"I see," Draco said as he shut his eyes and sigh, right after Karai hit the back of the man's neck, "Then we'll do it the hard way."

"The hard way?", Jessie ask as she look at Draco, who seem somewhat angry at the man's answer, who just nod.

"What are you going to need?", said the armor man as he walk into the inn, pulling off his helmet, showing it was Elard inside the huge suit of armor.

"Well, I'm going need rope, water, lemons, salt...", Draco stop talk as he slide his swords in their sheath, "nails, and candies."

"Nails and candies?", most of the people ask, as he set down and sigh.

"Let's just hope he talk before it get that far.", Malchior said as he lean against the bar and sigh.

* * *

**Malchior**: And I'm going to stop there. -smile as he sip on his Dr. Pepper, then his head begin to shake- And I-I'm going to...to s-stop here...

Malchior: Is he alright? -he ask Kardra from the side-

Kardra: I'm not sure. -she mutter to the captain- I haven't got a chance to talk to him after the gun shot.

Jack: Maybe it's too many Dr. Pepper and not enough fruit. -he mutter to the captain as the was the creator acting weirder then normal-

**Malchior**: Anyways, I like to say I have to change the title, because the one I was planning to used didn't sound right to me. -he said as he sip his drank- So, that the reasons for....t...th...that. -his head begin to shake, but he grab a hold of his head stop it- Hehe...sorry about that. Now I must thanks kilnorc, SuperHurricane, gambit508, DudeOfDoom, and my new friend, GaletheForgotten, for helping me with naming Jack's moves, as well as thanks for DudeOfDoom for some help with Den Den Mushi and the idea for Jock....-his head start to spin around, but came to a stop, with a grin, then finish his Dr. Pepper-

Malchior: I swear there's something weirder about him...-he mutter as he rubbed his chin-

**Malchior**: speaking of Jock...well, I don't want to talk to much about him, though...though he have a French accent...Hopeful you guys can understand him. I-it's the...firzzzzzt time I tried it...hehe...hehehe. -his head begin to shake as he laugh, but stop as he calm down while sparks seem to come out of his mouth and around his neck- N-now, with that is said...and d-done....-his head begin to spin around, then fly off his body, thanks to explosion that came around the neck, then the head landed and rolled off the desk- L-later...

Malchior: Hold everything! -he shouted as he walk up to the body, glance at his neck, finding wires and gears- Impossible....-he though as he take hold of the wire and pulled on it, making the head come back to the desk. He look at the hole in the head and growl at was he find.- Alright... -he turn around to the cameras and took a deep breath- I don't know what you're planning.... -his eyes start to glow as they go slit and growl- but I want Mal back! And I'll take him back by any means! DO YOU HEAR ME!!!

_-somewhere in the most evil place in the world-_

**Malchior**: I told you! -he smirk as he was chain up and cover in wires, setting in a metal chair, glaring at five dark figure setting behind a large table- They would figure that wasn't me!

The Leader: It matter not. -said the figure in the middle as they cross his arms- It's too late for them to stop.

Second figure: Yes, once we're done with your reprogramming, will start on the next and the next, till everyone will begin to see the light. -he grin as he lean back- Of course we needed you to test are device on you.

Third figure: If we're do this right, -he smirk as he push up his glasses- you will be under our control, but if it doesn't work...well, have you ever seen the Dragon Ball movie?

**Malchior**: -eyes narrow as he glare at the five- You mean...You're could kill most of my brain cells.

Forth figure: That's what happen to the last guy. -he said as he glare at the author-

Fifth figure: Don't worried..-smirk- Just let us take control of you and you be free and be able to write...only by our box of rules.

Leader: Do you understand. -grin as he look at Malchior- You lost already, from the day you were shot!

**Malchior**: You know I have one thing to say to you all. -He smirk as he shut his eyes- You can take your brain washing machine and shove it up your, corn pipe. -he blink and growl- What the hell!?

Leader: It's begins.. -grin evilly-

_-(To be continued)-_**

* * *

**

**Terms/Moves**:

**Diable**(Devil in French)** Pepper**: A rare, small, reddest-orange pepper that's very spicy, that most people can't handle.

**Den Den Mushi Recorder: Model Image**: A big snail that look like it been drop in black paint and wears a long, black tube on top it's head, with a wire that hook to the back of the tube, and it's lead to the back of it's shell. This Den Den Mushi is rare snail and it's made to recorder, download, and show images, much like the a movie camera.

**Den Den Mushi Recorder: Model Sound**: Look like a normal Den Den Mushi with an orange shell, which can be hook up to speakers. This snail is not as rare as the Image, and it's made to recorder, download, and show sounds, much like a tape recorder.

_**Wah! Wah!**_: Oswald's laugh, which sound like a penguin.

**Macaw Kempo**: Jack personally fighting style, which is basically around his flying, which he can fly at the speed of 35 miles an hour.

**Macaw Gut Buster**: Jack fly in the air and rush toward his opponent, aiming for his opponent's stomach and ram it. This move cause the opponent some pain, nauseous, and winded, but this can also cause the parrot a headache, after repeating the move.

**Noble Tiro III**: It's basically the same as Noble Tiro, only Ken fired three bullets instead of one.

**Shuuha-Whura**(fighting wave): is when the Suchi-ru kawa is made to be a staff as she keeps hitting her targets over and over again.

**Macaw Sonic Slap**: Jack fly high in the air and dive down, folding his wings, making him faster, and when he close to opponent's face, he raise wings hitting the opponent with it, cause the opponent quick pain.

**Macaw Fly By**: Jack he fly by his opponent's faces and slash the skin with his talons, cause angry and pain.

* * *

**O****n the next chapter of The Path of War and Love....**

**Gar: Can we get going?**

**Malchior: Not yet. I just need to come up with a plan.**

**Kardra: I got good news and bad news**

**Lan: What the hell happening?**

**Can I see Your Wedding Invitations?**

**Cornello: Their here.**


	27. Can I see Your Wedding Invitations?

**One Piece: The Path of War and Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

_Mini-story: Kardra, wearing a long Chinese dress with a high slit over her left leg, a garter holding daoshi talismans, and her hair, which was green. were spiked up and neatly clipped, and Roy, wearing black pants, slippers, a large __collar__ vest with green term, have a pair of large nunchakus on his back, and his hair, which was black, were bushy, walk on the stage, then Roy get into a fighting stance, well Kardra took hold of her talismans, holding them on front of her face like a fan._

**Scath: Can I see Your Wedding Invitations?**

* * *

"Can we go now?", Gar ask as he glaring at the pirate captain, who was looking at crude drawn map, which he made, cause he couldn't find Harry at the time. He have no idea where he or Karai run off to, but he have a good idea what their doing and he prefer not to find out if he was right or not.

"No.", Draco said as he rubbed his chin, looking at his map, then sigh, "We need to think."

"What to think about?", Gar said as he glare at him, "We just run in, beat their asses, and rescue Rae. Simple as that."

"If it was so simple.", Draco look up and glare at the spiky hair teen, "Then why didn't you tried doing that with that stupid gang?"

"We need to save Rae from marrying this bastard!", Gar growled at Draco as he slam his hands on the table, "We both know the wedding is going to end badly."

"Yes. I know.", he said as he look at the map, "That's why I thinking of the best way of taking care of it.", he said with a yawn and glance out of the window, noticing the sunrise, and thought, _Damn...I pulled an all nighter without even noticing it._

"Look.", Gar sigh as he look at Draco, "I just want to save Rae, as soon as possible."

"I understand."

"Then can we go?", Gar ask as seem to calm down.

"Not yet.", Malchior said with a yawn and return to the map, "I just need to come up with a plan."

Gar growl as he narrow his eyes, raise his left arm, getting ready to hit Draco on the back of his head, but found someone taking hold of his arm, he turn his head around, finding Elard holding it back. "Do yourself a favor.", Elard said as he look at him, "Don't bother him, if you want to save your girlfriend."

"She not my girlfriend!", Gar growl as he stares at him.

"Really?", Erald said as he blink, letting go of his hand and rubbed his chin, "That's not what Jack said."

"Where is that bird?!", the pointy ear teen shouted as he got up and look around the bar, "I'm so going to defeather him, then tar him, and re feather him!"

"He in my workshop.", Erald said with a smirk as he set down on a barstool and lean back, "If I were you, I would leave Jack alone."

"Why is that shorty?"

"Shorty?", Erald growl as he jump off the stool and grabbed a hold of Gar arm, "Can a shorty do this?", he roar as he began to spin Gar around, "What else do you want to call me, a half pint, beansprout midget!?", he then let go of the pointy ears teen, sending him to the tables, and he was about to finish his rant, only to find Kardra walk out of the room, drying her hand with cloth.

"How is she?", Erald ask as he move toward the doctor, who shut her eyes and put the cloth over her shoulder.

"I got good news and bad news.", Kardra replied as she head toward the bar, pouring herself a cup of coffee, then turn around, "Which one would you like first?"

_-deep in the darkest place of Incultahana-_

"Bishop Cornello! Bishop Cornallo!", yelled a guard as he run down the dark hallway, till he reach the doorway, which lead to a huge room, filled with tables, chairs, cover in dark red, and black flowers, and other wedding items.

"What is it, Bob?", Cornello said as he was facing a stone arch, that was being built by two other guards, that stand in front of the demonic looking statue, "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Something....happen....", Bob panted as he lean down, holding himself by his knees.

"What?", Cornello growl slightly as he glare at the guard.

"I-it's...", he panted hard as he look up at the bishop and eyes widen, noticing the look in his eyes, that he saw so many times when one of his fellow guards failed at their job and never been seen again.

"Spit it out!"

"It's Steve.", Bob answer, standing up as a chill go done his spine.

"What about him?", Cornello said as he step closer to the guard, glaring at him.

"He...sort of..ummm..."

"SPIT IT OUT, ALREADY!", Cornello roared out loud as he quickly reach in his robe, look like he going to pulled out a hidden dagger.

"He been beat up pretty badly.", Lan said as she walk in with two other guards, carrying a beaten up man, on a stretcher, who was hissing in pain on the "As well as his squad."

"Really?", the bishop said as he stop what he was doing and walk toward her the group, studying at the bob, finding his right leg was broken, but in a make shift split, his body cover in small cuts, look like a razor blade did the damage, burns, and both his hands were wrapped up in bandages, but the doesn't stop the blood from hitting the floor. Cornello only whistle at what he see and blink, "Bob...what the hell happen?"

"You should of seem him before I got to him.", the blond said as she sigh.

"What do you mean?"

"He had a holes in his palms and was cover in wax.", Lan answer as she place her hand on Bob's forehead, then Bob stop hissing as if his pain have disappear from his body.

"How did this happen to him?", Cornello ask the other blond bishop.

"Ask him yourself.", she replied as she remove her hand, making Steve set up from the stretcher, and look at the bishop.

"Well, tell us, what happen?", Cornello said as his eyes meet the man's eyes, making him gulp.

"Well....It all started when me and the boys went to the bar, to kick a few,", Steve said with a sigh and breath heavy, well he remember that he have orders not to tell anyone about the last mission, "But we were surprise by those newcomers."

"So...you got all these wounds from the little bar fight?"

"No...", the man said as he place his hand over scars on his face, "I got these from the fight....by a parrot...", he said which made everyone, but Cornello, laugh, but everyone stop and went back to work, thank to the the dirt look from the leader bishop.

"Must of been a tough bird.", said a formailer voice as the tempter begin to turn cooler, making everyone look at Mizore, who just finishing off making an ice scalper, that look like their god, Scath.

"Don't you ever turn off your power?", Lan mutter as she rubbed her hands together.

"No.", he said with his seeing breath cover most of his face while his glowing, blue eyes, looking at Bob, "Now, keep telling us what happen."

"Well...after the group took out my whole squad...", Steve said as he remember what happen last night.

_-flashback-_

"Where is your hide out and your leader?", Draco ask as he look at Bob as he was tied to a chair.

"I won't talk.", Steve said as he glare at the pirate captain, who grab a hold of a waged of lemon.

"You know, there are ways to make you talk.", as he he place the fruit above the scratch marks on his cheek, that Jack made.

"Do your worst!"

"As you wish.", Draco said with a sigh and squeeze the lemon, making the juice squirt out and slowly slide down to the open cuts, causing Bob to hiss, "Now talk!"

"Is that all you got?", Steve growl at Draco, who throw the used fruit to the side.

"Ok.", Draco said as he look into his eyes, like he looking to his very soul, "What's your name?"

"Steve.", he replied as he watch Malchior grab a hold of the bucket.

"Well Steve,", he lift the bucket over the tied man's head and watch as a drop of water hit the head, "I'm going to get you to talk. One way or an other."

"Oh, you going to used water torture of me.", Steve smirk as he glare at Draco, "It's not going to work."

"Are you sure?", the zoan user ask as another drop of water hit Steve's head.

"I'm sure.", He answer, which made Draco sigh and dump the water over Steve.

"Have it your way.", the captain said as he raise the bucket up and slam it against Steve's head, knocking him out.

A few minutes later, Steve slowly come to, find himself out of the chair, but his arms are still bind by the rope, and found himself upside down, looking at the street, then glance around him, noticing the inn, he and his squad just lost a small battle.

"Good. You're awake.", Malchior voice said, making Steve look up at him, "Now tell me where is Cornello and your hide out."

"You know this isn't high enough to kill a person.", Steve said as he feel pain in his head.

"I know that.", Draco said with a depressing look on his face, "Now tell me what I want."

"Never.", the tied up man growl and spit at the pirate captain.

"Have it your way.", Draco mutter as he let go of the leg, and watch as the man fall toward the road, "Why couldn't he just tell me?", then he jump off the roof of the inn, heading toward Steve's body, who landed on his back, hissing in pain, but the hiss became louder as he feel a shooting pain in his chest, thank to Malchior's foot hit it, "Now tell him what I want to know!", he growl as he did an axe kick against Steve's leg.

"I'm not saying anything you, son of a bitch!", the squad leader moan in pain as he was about to grab a hold of his leg, but he cried out loud as Malchior kick him in the side.

"Don't you talk about my mother like that, you bastard!", Draco roar out loud as he raise his leg upward and did a hard axe kick to his right shin, breaking it in in half, "Now talk!"

"Got to hell!", Steve groan as he grab a hold of his leg, but was quickly knock out by Malchior's foot.

"Moron.", Draco mutter to himself as he bend down and pick him up as a sack of potato and pulled out one of his sword, "You should of tell me the information."

_-end of flashback-_

"When I came to, the bastard begin to cut me and pour salt in the wounds,", Steve said as he look at them well he quiver, "then he stabbed both my palms and candies with nails, making me into a human candelabra."

"And after all that, you didn't told them a thing.", Cornello said with a grin, "That's a good man.", making him turn around, rubbing his chin.

"But..."

"You keep this up and I might turn you into a knight.", the bishop said with a wicked grin.

"But sir...", Steve said as he look at Cornello as he look down, "I told him..."

"WHAT!?", the bishop roar as he turn around, glaring at the batter man, while a black mist seem to form behind him.

"I told him...", he repeated as he look at Cornello in fear, "I told him...after he...", his eyes widen in terror as he remember what happen.

"After he did what!?", the bishop growl as he move toward Steve, making the man shake in fear, "Know what! Forget it!", Cornello grab a hold of the man's neck and pulled out a dagger, "Just tell me what you told him."

Bob gulp as he see the black mist seem to grow wildly and reply, "I told him...where the wedding is...and the time..."

"Is that it?", the bishop growl deeply, pressing the blade against Steve's throat.

"That's all I told him.", Steve said as beads of sweat goes down his forehead, only to freeze, thanks to Mizore's power.

The bishop sigh as he let him go and turn around, "Is there a reason, why he left you a live?"

"Yes.", Steve said, almost shouted because of his fears, "He want me to...to give you a messages."

"Which is?", Cornello growl as the black mist seem to form into a figure of a grin looking skull, with two large horns from it's forehead.

"He said...", Steve stop talking, and take a big breath, trying to calm down and tried to let the message out, but it seem nothing come out of his mouth, till Lan smack the back of his head, "He said he hope there room for about eight more for the wedding."

"I see...", Cornello said as he look at the man and snap his fingers, telling the two men, who was holding Steve and the stretcher, dropping both to the floor, "Black Out."

"What the hell?", Steve hiss out loud as he hold his leg, not noticing the black mist forming around him, making a large dome over, while everyone, including Cornello, listen and wait. "What...are you...Get off me! Someone...please...help me.", Steve pleaded as the sounds of his clothes were torn apart, then the dome disappear, showing nothing left, but pieces of clothes and two metal bars, making the other look at the head bishop, who was rubbing his chin.

"What should we do, Cornello?", Lan said as she watch the bishop come up with a plan.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do.", Cornello said as he turn to his comrade, "Lan, you get the rest of the the bishops and knights to me."

"Alright.", said the red nun as she turn around and walk away from the group

"You two.", point to the two men, who bow to their master, "I want you to get the men ready for anything."

"Yes, Bishop Cornello.", both said at once and left the two bishops alone.

"As for you, my good Cryomancer.", Cornello said as he turn to Mizore, "I want you to go get Silent Death, ready for our guests."

"As you wish, Bishop Cornello.", he said with a slight nod and head toward the door.

"But make sure you do it after their done with Steve.", Cornello said as he watch the other bishop move, well the air seem yo grow colder then before.

_I know that, idiot!_, Mizore growl to himself as he pass the door, _I was the one who brought them here._

Cornello turn around and walk up to the giant statue of his god and look up at the figure, then bow to Scath, "Lord Scath, I have some news."

Two pairs of eyes glow red on the statue as smoke seem to escape it mouth, while low hiss came from it, "_I already know, Cornello._"

"Then you know that the wedding is still on."

"_I know that._", the statue said as flames came out of his mouth, much like someone spitting while they talk, "_The fact, is will you be able to finish the ceremony._"

"Oh, I'm sure we'll go through with the ceremony, with out a hitch.", the bishop said as he turn around, smirking, while his red robe fall to the stone floor, showing he was wearing black pants, a long sleeves, black shirt, a leather vest, which have three driks on each side, six driks, being hold by his belt, and a golden handle rapier, "So, watch the wedding and get ready to be free, Lord Scath."

"_I will, but don't failed me._"

"I won't, my lord."

"_Good. Now go._", the demon figure said as he watch the bishop walk toward a group of his followers, who was taking care of the rows of chairs and told them to get him a notebook and a pen, _If you do fail me...there aways plan b. And that didn't became a possibility, till of yesterday._

Twenty minutes later, all the knights and bishop came into the room and head over to Cornello, who was setting on his set and drawing something on the piece paper, then nod, then look up at the group, "Alright people. I know you were all hoping for a great feast after the ceremony, but we have a bit of the problem."

"Let me guessssss.", Nuada said as he look at Cornello, "The newcomers are going to do ssssomething, right?"

Cornello answer with a nod and point at the long, white hair, pointy ears bishop and at Oswald, who had an unlited cigarette in his mouth, "Bishop of Good Fortune. Knight of Pain. I want you two to go to their ship, and take anything that could make a good price, then dismantle"

"Underssssstood, Bishop Cornello.", Nuada hiss as he nod and walk away with the short, long, pointy nose, which ever two to three steps, he jump up and click his heels together.

"_Wah! Wah!_", Oswald laugh as he walk out of the room, spinning his umbrella, "This is going to be fun! _Wah! Wah!_"

"Make sure you bring your squad.", Cornello called as he watch the two disappear from sight and look at the other group, the point to Hinageshi "Bishop of the Future."

"Peep!"

Cornello sigh to himself, because he hate that habit of her, then he point to Cliff, "Knight of Sight. I want you two and a squad of your men to go down to the one Inn."

"You mean the one that the pregnant girl's own and the blond shrimp lives at?", ask the pale skin, finch's beak-like nose, man, which was rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"The very same."

"Then will take care of them.", Hinageshi said as she turn around and walk out with the gunman, with everyone watching, till they disappear from sight, then they return to the Head Bishop, who was going to say something, but shut his mouth and sigh as he heard, "PEEP!!!"

Cornello smack his forehead and mutter, "Please Lord Scath... make sure something happen to her voice box in battle.", then he look up, looking at his group, then point at Lan, "Bishop of Healing and Planning,"

"Can we just call me Bishop of H. and P.?", Lan ask as pulled off her hood, freeing her short, blonde hair.

Cornello rolled his eyes at the commit and point to Golden Sakura, who also know as Jeanna, "And Knight of Infinity.", he said, which made the catsuit wearing woman rolled her eyes, "I want you two, and a squad, to guard the entererof our place of worship."

"As you wissssh.", Golden Sakura said with a hiss and walk away with a large mace over her shoulder, two axes over the other, and a scimitar on her back, with Lan close by, smirking to herself, glad that she'll see some action, after waiting for so many years. Soon, the two disappear from sight, leaving Mizore, Kroenen, and Cornello in the room, with a couple of their followers, who was putting up the finishing touches of the room, but the area begin to grow cold and somewhat darker, after the head bishop snap his fingers, then human-like creatures emerge out of the shadows. The creature were dress from head to toe in black, have red glowing eyes, and have razor-sharp, metal claws, that were their fingers and thumbs should be.

"Welcome, Silent Death.", said Bishop Cornello with a grin, watching them bow their head to him, "I want you all and your friend, Bishop of Cold Judgment," he nod to the cryomancer, who just sigh and wave to them, "To keep your eyes on the hallways. Stop anyone that's not a part of our faith"

"So, basically stop and destroy any and all intruders.", Mizore ask well his breath cover his glowing blue eyes, looking at the head bishop, who just. "You heard his orders.", the cryomancer said as he turn around and walk out of the room, while the Silent Death seem to disappear from the shadows they enter.

Cornello turn around, well the cryomancer walk out, and look at Kroenen, who was breathing heavily as he wait for order, "As for you, Knight of Time.", he grin as the mask wearing man cross his arms, "You're job is to get my new crown, the Kintama, and my new bride to me."

"...Yes....master...", the mask wearing man said in between his heavy breathing, then turn around and head toward the door.

"And I want it done as fast as you can!", the bishop called out as the man begin to move at a quick pace, disappearing out of the room, in less then a half second. Cornello close his eyes as he move toward the statue of his god and smirk, "Look like you be having a a feast once you're free, Lord Scath."

"_That's true._", the statue hissed out loud as he remember the taste of human flesh, "_Now, I hope you're ready for marriages._"

"Oh...I'm sure we'll be a happy couple for two minutes or so.", the head bishop said with a smirk. Just then, his eyes snap open as if someone hit the back of his head, _What the hell was that? _

"_He's coming._", the statue said with a growl, but it was a cheerful tone, _Come to me, Silver._

_-at the dock-_

Nuada, Osward, and a squad of fifty men, carrying both firearms and swords, walking down the dock, passing many boat and small ships, till they stop the only brig, '_The Amazath_'.

"There it is, boys.", the overweight, tuxedo wearing man said as he enjoy a puff on his cigarette, "The newcomers' boat."

"Dessssstroy it.", Nuada hiss as he look at the ship and turn around, while the squad rush toward the brig, and shutting his eyes, thinking that this was a waste of his skills, but open them looking over his shoulder, finding his men begin to fly back.

"Ene Orochi.", Roy said as he was in a L stance, with his Guan dao's blade pointing at Nuada, but it was close to the ground. "Now, I'm going to say this one time.", Roy said as he pull the pole weapon up, and made it lean against his shoulder, "Take your men and leave."

"We can't do that.", Nuada hiss as he pulled off his red robe and throw it to the side, showing he was wear a white parachute pants, white vest, and a blue sash, "We have orderssss.", he reach behind him and pull out a foot long, silver spear, then point it at Roy.

"You take care of this guy.", Oswald yelled from the figure head of The Amazath , looking down at the two fighter.

"How the hell did the lard ball get up there? , Roy thought as he glance up at Oswald, well he jump onto the deck, but quickly move his guan doa, blocking the small spear, "Do you really think you can stop me with that toy?"

"Thissss toy have many surprissssessss.", Nuada hiss as he jump back and got into a stance, with his spear up into the air, getting ready to counterattack Roy, who rush toward him.

As Roy and Nuada battle each other, Oswald begin to do his job and begin to count the cannons on the deck, but stop as he found himself, looking at a beautiful woman, holding a metal bo staff, which came at him, making the pointy nose, tux wearing, overweight man, bend back, making the staff knocking the cigarette out of his mouth, and landing into the sea. "Now that wasn't very nice, hottie.", Oswald said as he set up, checking his hat with one hand well his other block the staff with his umbrella, then push it away, smirking some, "So, do you have a name, hottie?"

"Why do I get the sexist morons?", Jessie mutter under her breath, while her staff came at him, hitting the tux wearing man in the stomach, three times, making him fall back, holding his side, hissing lightly in pain. "My name is Jessie.", She said as she got into a stance, pointing her staff at him, "Remember it!"

"I will.", Oswald said as he got up, leaning against his umbrella, and smirk, "Cause I'll be moaning it in our bed.", then he point his parasol at Jessie as sound of gears begin to turn inside.

_I swear, I always get the freaky, pervy guys._, Jessie thought to herself as she get ready for anything the tux wearing man got plan.

_-at the Inn-_

Cliff and his squad march inside the bar side of the Inn, finding Ken stand behind the bar, holding a bottle of a beer, and Jack, wearing his vest, but also a small pair of triangular design sunglasses(think Kamina's sunglasses), and a metallic belt around his waist, was setting by Ken's shoulder.

"What do we have here?", Ken said as he look at the large group of men, pointy their firearms at him, then took a sip of his drank.

"Look like we have a party here.", the parrot said as he look at the group and sight, "But there's no chicks on the group."

"What's a fiesta without chicas?", Ken said with a somewhat depressing look on his face and took a sip of his beer, only to watch it shatter into many pieces, thanks to a single bullet. Ken turn around, while glass and beer came flying off his body, and glare at the only gun that was smoking, which was belong to Cliff, "Bastardo!"

The large nose man blow the smoke away from his gun and slide it back in it's holster and smirk, "Cliff what to know where the pregy girl?"

"She not here.", Jack said as he glare at the group, "Why? Planning to smack her around like your friend did?"

"You!", Bob growl as he aim his gun at the parrot, "You're the bird who beat up Steve."

"And what if I am?"

"I'm going to kill you!", he shouted out loud as Bob point his rifle at the bird and was about to fire, only to find being push away, thanks to a large nose gunman, "What the hell, Cliff?!"

"Cliff's sorry,", the gunman said as he glare at the two, who was smirking slightly, "but we need them alive, for now."

"We're that important to keep a live?", Ken ask under his breath as he he brush off the rest of the beer and glass off him.

"I guess so.", Jack said as he he push off his sunglasses, looking at the squad, "If their, also looking for the blond pipsqueak."

"Yes.", Cliff answer as he rubbed the bridge of his large nose, "So, where is the shrimp?"

"Who're you calling a shrimp so small he can ride on the back of a grasshopper!", this little out burst made everyone turn around, finding a Elard in his large suit of armor, then without warning, a metal fist came down to the group, hitting the floor, but it created a great amount of force, sending most of the squad flying across the bar, then the armor man glare at Jack, "Stop calling me a pipsqueak, it puts me in a really bad mood."

"Alright.", Jack said as he rolled his eyes, then pulled off his sunglasses, with his talons and place it on the table, then fly to the armor wearing man, landing on his shoulder and look at him, "But at less you get to take out on this bakas."

"True.", Elard said as he rubbed his metal chin, then look at the group and then glance over at Ken, "Do you think you can handle finch nose?"

"I think I can handle him, Gamba.", Ken said as he glare at Cliff and smile, "So, you're the best gunman in the West Blue, Senor Schezar."

"So, you hear of me?", Cliff said as he look at the pirate snipper, smirk some crossing his arms over his chest, "Are you a fan, kid?"

"No. No I'm not.", Ken said as he took hold of one of his Jackals and check it, making sure it ready for action, "And it's Ken, Shiba Ken.", he shut his barrel, "Not kid."

"Shiba...", Cliff blink and chuckle to himself, "Oh, I thought your family was long dead, like the dinosaurs."

"Tsk...those guys are still around, as much as my family name is.", Ken mutter as he put on his yellow sunglasses and point his black revolver at Cliff, "Now, I believe you owe my family something."

"Men.", Cliff place his hand over his holster gun, glance at his men, "Take the bird and Tucker, and get out of here.", glare at Ken, who spin his gun in his hand and place it back in it's holster, "Cliff have business with this kid."

"Are you sure, sir?", one of his man ask, only to fall to the ground, with a small hole in between his eyes.

"Cliff sure.", Cliff said as he drop a derringer onto the floor, "Now get the hell out of here, before I was anymore ammo of you morons."

"Y-yes sir.", they shouted as the run out of the in, while pushing both Jack and Elard out.

"Now, let's get this started.", Ken said, making Cliff look at him, only to find a flying chair coming toward him, hitting him on impact, sending Schezar to the wall, hitting it hard.

Cliff push off the broken pieces of wood and glare at Ken, who was smirking at what he did to the gunman, then he rubbed his nose, well he slowly stand, then place hand over his holster revolver, "This is going to be fun."

Outside of the inn, the squad of men begin to fight Elard with their swords, while he fight back with his armor that seem to amp up his strength and speed, while Jack set on his shoulder, watching the battle, enjoying the show, but glance over his feathery shoulder, finding a figure, dress in a red nun uniform, on top of the roof, holding a weird looking crossbow.

"Bye bye bird. Peep!", said the figure as she was about to fire an arrow, but stop as her eyes widen, "Peep! Arrow to the right. Peep!", then she lean to the right as an arrow caught her large, loose sleeve, "Should of move faster. Peep!", then glance around, looking for the archer, while she pulled off her nun outfit, showing she was wearing a black tanktop, bicycle shorts, and a golden bracelet on her left wrist.

"Peep! Now where are you?", Hinageshi mutter as she look around the roof, keeping her crossbow close, waiting for something to move toward her, "Peep! Three arrow behind me. Peep!", then she move to the side as she spin around, only to to find a white feather slowly falling down, blinking.

"This getting old fast.", she mutter to herself and turn around, only to find a bow came at her, hitting her on the chest, sending her skiding across the roof, tell she reach the edge, which she came to a stop. "Peep!", Hinageshi said in pain and look at the person who hit her, finding short, white hair woman, who we all know as Gwen, smirking some as she thread her next arrow, "Who are you?"

"Oh..I'm no one important.", Gwen answer as she pulled back on the bow, aiming for Hinageshi's chest, "Just your death.", then she let the arrow fly toward the woman, who goes peep, making her lean back, avoiding the arrow at the nick of time, but she lost her balance and fall off the roof.

"That was easy.", Gwen mutter as he walk over to the edge and look over it, thinking she'll be finding Hinageshi, flat on the ground, but she found nothing, not even the weird crossbow she was holding, "Why can't anything be easy?"

"Anything good, can't be easy.", Hinageshi's voice said behind her.

"I guess that make sense.", the white hair woman mutter to herself as she turn around, finding Hinageshi, pointing her crossbow at her.

"Now tell me your name.", she said as she keep her finger on the trigger, "Peep!"

Gwen smirk darkly as she quickly thread another arrow in the swing and replied, "I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours."

_-at the __enterer_

"I don't ssssee why we have to sssstay out here.", Golden Sakura said with a yawn as she lean the cave wall, as well as her mace and axes, looking around at the squad of a hundred men, who was stand ready with their weapon in their hands, in case their needed.

"Just shut it.", Lan mutter as she pop her neck and look at the opening, watch the clouds goes by, but she blink, then rubbed her eyes, thinking she seen a mirage, and look up at the sky to find nothing, _That was weird..._, she thought to herself as she rubbed the back of her head, but then something caught her eye, a large, flaming bird flying toward the squad.

"Fenikkusu Hinote!", Shouted a voice as the flame hit some of the men, catching them on fire. They hiss in pain as they drop to the ground and rolled, trying to extinguish the flames that were burning their clothes and hair.

When finally the flames were out, they slowly pant and got up, only to find five figure walking toward them, but came to a stop about fifty yards away from the squad, the knight, and the bishop, with the middle figure smirk, as his long black hair blow in the wind, then he said, "Gar, Ayame and I will make a path and get in, while Harry and Karai take the rest of them, till the second part of the plan get here."

"Find with me.", Karai said with a grin, pulling out her kunai, while Harry nod in agreement, tossing a couple of his smoke pellets.

"Whatever you say, captain.", Ayame said as she pulled out her kusarigama, from her long sleeve, looking at the squad, beginning to spin the chain in one hand.

"The faster, the better.", Gar said as he pulled on his gloves, making sure their tight enough, and pop his neck.

"Then let's get to work.", Malchior said as he unsheath Shindou Sakae and Raikougiri and point them to the large group of men, then roar out loud, "Move if you don't want to meet your end!"

"How dare you think you can beat our faith!", Shouted one of the men, getting his rifle out, aiming for Draco's head, but right before he could fire a shoot, a black blur came at him, the and glove hand push against his face, while the rifle was pulled out of his hands.

"Creepy Shadow", Gar growl as he glare at the disarm gunman, "and Impact!", then he watch the man, skidding back till he hit the cave wall.

"What the hell?", Golden Sakura said as she watch what happen and quickly took hold of her mace, getting ready for anything, watching Gar disappear in his black blur

"Chaos Speed.", Gar shouted as the blur move around the men, making them either fall to the ground, cover in cuts or send them skidding to one another or to the wall.

"What the hell happening?", Lan said as she blink in shock, while she watch as twenty of her men taking down with easy, by the pointy ear teen.

"Didn't you hear me?", Draco ask out loud as he rush toward the group of men, getting ready to block anyone who get in his way, "We're getting in!", then he came to a stop, blocking ten swords that were going to slash at him,

"That's impossible!", Lan shouted out loud as she pulled off her nun uniform, showing she was wearing a tight pair of red bicycle shorts, a tight, dark red tanktop, and a pair of fingerless gloves, then reach behind her and was about to pulled out her weapons, but before doing so, a man came flying and crashing to her, knocking her out on contact.

"Hasu Kaze!", Karai shouted as she does a spin kick in the air, kicking five heavy arm guys and sending them hit them back, while Harry throw down his gas pellets to the ground, covering the small area around him in blue smoke, then the sound of a fishing reel was hear.

"Kakure Dageki!", Harry shouted as three men flew out of smoking, as well as Harry, swinging on his wire, while Ayame was beside the cloud of smoke, as three ghostly, blue fire form in her right hand.

"Kitsune-bi.", Ayame said as the three fireballs hit their targets, burning the three flying men, causing them to pick up speed and to catch on fire, till the hit the cave wall, causing a small crack in said wall.

"Genbu Renda!", Draco shouted as he spin around, while a snake-like neck turtle spirit seem to form around him, knocking the other swordsmen back, then he came to a stop and rush them head on, slashing them, and spin around again as he slash in the air, making two large air blade which was coming at the men, but they either duck or roll away from the air blades, making them slashing at the cave wall, making a high pitch sound. This made Malchior and Karai dropped their weapon and cover their ears as they hiss in pain.

Behind the slash wall, pass all the lighten candies, pass all the doors, down the stairs and behind two large door, set Cornell, who eyes open widen as if he hear something and grin, "Their here!"

* * *

Malchior: As you all know from other chapter, we had some...-pause for a minute as he push up his shade- technical difficulties.

Jessie: Some technical difficulties? -she seem to appear behind her captain, the hit him in the head, causing him to grab a hold of his head- The man, who started this have been kidnap and replace by a fake!

Malchior: I know...-he said with a sigh as he keep rubbing the back of his head- Anyhoo, we found away to finish this chapter, thought it took a lot of sweat and hard work.

Jack: And duct tape. -the parrot said as he set on top of the android's shoulder, which look like the creator of the story, with a lot of duct tape wrapped around it's neck and wrists- Now, as all of you know this thing is hook up with the boss man's mind...though we don't know how or why...but that's how it's possible that you read this chapter.

Malchior: That's the truth. -he said with a grin, only to get a bo staff to the head- Dammit Jessie!

Jessie: Is that all you have to say about the whole problem!? That's the truth!?-she shouted as she grab a hold of Draco's collar and repeatedly hit his head with her metal staff- You tell a couple of people out there you will hunt the dumbasses down and kick their asses!

Malchior: -he grab a hold of the staff and quickly wigging out of her gasp and reply with a growl- Well, I can't do that if someone beat me to a bloody pulp! -this earn him a hard hit against the head, which made him run off with Jessie, trying to hit him again-

Jack: Yeah...Well, those two take care of...-the parrot stop talking as the sound of glass and plates break of the floor- a few issues...-he stop again as more sound of item being throw against the walls and the floor-

Malchior: Dammit Jessie! That was my only pair of shades!

Jack: Make that a lot of issues...-he mutter and look at the android- Do you want to add something?

A.M.(Android Malchior): 0101101100110011 -Jack sigh and smack the machine in the head- ...Have no idea...how to start the next chapter...the readers much pick either the battle at the...Docks or...at the Inn...shut down...-he shut his eyes and goes to sleep-

Jack: You hear it, boys and girls! -he said as he raise his wings- Mal need your help choosing which chapter to go with. So please help out and you all will get special r...ri...ric...jelly donut...-he blink at what he said- What the hell1? I meant jelly donut! No wait. I meat rrr..jelly donuts...-he growl then sigh- Those who help Mal out, will get a special treat! Jack out! -screen turn black-

* * *

**Terms/Moves**:

**Kintama**: It's Japanese for balls of gold.

**Chaos Spin**: He used his speed to get close to his opponents, using Axe dial and impact dial and zoom past them, either slashing his opponents, or causing them to fall back.


	28. Labor Pains

**One Piece: The Path of War and Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

_Mini-story: Gwen walk on stage, wearing a blue, uniform jacket, that was hug tightly against her and cover with patches of her organization's symbol, a blue skirt, that stop a few inches above her knees, black belt around her waist, black stockings that stop an inch above her knees, a pair of black, leather boots, a pair of white gloves, __blond__ hair, and fangs. What she carry in her cover hands, was a very large and powerful looking rifle. One could say that this Police Girl is ready for anything that goes bump in the night(Couldn't help myself)._

**Scath: Labor Pains**

* * *

The sun hit the deck of _The Amazath_, while Jessie stare at Oswald, who do the same, holding their weapons in ready to attack their opponent, then the tux wearing man rush at her, waving his umbrella all around.

"I'm going to knock you out and make you my pet!", Oswald shouted as he was about to slam his against Jessie's head, but she lean back, avoiding the blow and quickly spring up, sending Lei Kun against the overweight man's chin, sending him flying.

"Kencho-Kobura.", Jessie mutter as she watch him fly in the air, while placing her metal staff against her shoulder, "Like I'm going to let touch me.", then her eyes widen as she watch Oswald's umbrella open up, making his fall to the deck, into a gentle landing. _That's mine move._, Jessie thought to herself as she glare at the man, who hold his umbrella with both his flipper like hands, much like a tommy gun, and point it at her.

"Wah! Wah! Let's the fun begin, my lovely doll.", Oswald said with a grin as his finger pulled a small trigger, firing bullets out of the tip, while he laugh, "Rapid Strikes of the Hawk!"

"Suitoru Toku.", Jessie mutter as she quickly twist one of the ends of her staff, changing a large, red umbrella, and place it in front of her, just in time to block most of the bullets that come at her.

"Look like I'm not the only one who like the style of umbrella.", said the Knight of Pain, while he keep firing at the pirate cook, who run toward the mast, while keeping the shield beside her, protect her from the bullets, till she find some safe and come up with a plan.

_Got to think of something before he find Kardra._, Jessie though as glance over her shoulder, watching the knight, firing his weapon, _I wonder if Roy is having the same trouble as I having?_

_-on the docks-_

"Are you just going to block with that toy?", Roy growl as he swing his guan dao at Nuada, who used his foot long spear to block the blow.

"Sssmall Fang.", the long, white hair man hiss as he quickly move past _The Blaze_, slash at his left arm, making a small cut, then turn around behind him and smirk, "Better?"

"Not bad.", Roy mutter as he glance at the cut and notice his arm starting to feel a little numb, _What the hell did he just did?_, he thought to himself as he turn around, spin his pole weapon while he turn around, facing the man, "Still, you're going to need something more stronger then a small scratch."

"Well then, I'll jussst have to ssstep it up a notch.", Nuada hiss with some laughter as he hold the weapon in both of his hand, "Extend Ssscath Fang.", then his spear extend to six feet.

"So, you think that your weapon grown,", Roy said as he got into a fighting stances, glaring at the man, "That you have a chance against me."

"Give me your bessst, little man.", hiss the Bishop of Good Fortune as he launch himself forward, while he shouted, "Huge Fang.", but lean back and take a couple of steps back, avoiding the guan dao that was coming at him.

"Enen Orochi.", Roy shouted with a smirk as he thrust and slash the pole weapon at the man, "I'll show you my best, you white hair freak!"

"If that's your bessst,", Nuada said as he block the pole weapon with his own, "Then thisss battle will be over really soon. Huge Fang!", then he quickly thrust his spear at Roy, who move a bit to the left, making the weapon slash at his right shoulder.

"Not if you keep missing like that.", Roy said as he take a couple of steps back, blocking the spears that was thrusting at him, though he have some differently.

_What the hell is he doing to me?_, Roy though as he keep moving backward, trying his best to avoid the thrusting of the bishop's spear, _I better end this fast!_, then he hiss in pain as the spear head pierce his shoulder.

"Look like you will be another victim to my Ssscath Fang.", said The Bishop of Good Fortune, pulling out the spear, smirking as he listen to Roy's growl in pain, while holding his shoulder, as he keep a grip on his guan doa in the other hand.

"You must of kill a lot of weak morons with that toy of yours.", Roy said as he watch the metal spear pull back, getting ready to pierce the pirate's chest and thrust forward.

"Huge Fang!"

Roy smirk as his quickly swing his weapon, growling, "Enen Kanpan.", as the blade clash the metal spear, causing a huge explode sound, while most of Nuada's weapon was set flying to main little pieces all over the around the two. This move also send the bishop skidding a couple of feet away from Roy, cover in shards of metal.

"That was a ssstrong move.", Nuada hiss to himself and brush himself off, about to raise, but stop as he feel a razor-sharp blade against his throat, making the bishop glare up, finding a guan doa and it's owner holding it.

"Don't move.", Roy said with a smirk, pushing the blade closer to his neck, "In fact, don't even breath."

"So you won.", the bishop hiss as he place his hands behind him, "Why not kill me and get it over with?"

"I really want to,", Roy growl as he feel his arms turning heavier and heavier, slightly shaking, "But I can't."

"Oh?", Nuada ask as he buying himself some time, while he feel around for something, "Is it have to do with the toxic that's going through your bloodsssterm?"

Roy didn't answer as he glare down at him, who smirking as he fund what he's feeling for, "Look like I'm right.", Nuada hiss as he feel the blade press closer to his neck, cutting the first layer of his skin, while two long fangs seem to push out, showing them from his wicked grin, "You want the antidote."

"Yes.", Roy growl as he push more pressure on his weapon, cutting three more layers of the bishop's skin, "Now give it to me."

"Sssorry,", Nuada hiss as a forked tongue poke out of his mouth, "I don't have one, but I do have this.", then without warning, the bishop swing his left arm, sending spear head at the pirate, which made Roy stumble backwards, then fall back.

Roy growl as he look up at Nuada and roar, "MOTHER FU...", but then he stop in place as he didn't move his body, well the sound of a rattle was heard. _No...Anything...but this..._, he thought as his weapon hit the dock.

"Look like my poison work faster then I thought.", Nuada said with loud hiss, then "Rattle Whip!"

_-inside the sickbay of the Amazath-_

"Are you alright, Noa?", Kardra ask the pregnant woman, who was laying on one of two beds inside the room.

"Oh...I'm fine.", Noa hiss as she glare at the pirate doctor, who was getting her tools ready, then pulled out a syringe and a small bottle fill with a clear liquid, "Nothing like getting ready to push out a large watermelon out of me!"

"No need to get snapping with me.", Kardra said as she push the needle into the bottle, slowly fulling it up.

"I'm sorry.", Noa said as she took deep breaths, trying calm down, "But when you have the pain I'm in right now,", she hissed as she squeeze the sides of the bed, "Then you understand."

"I'm afraid that I may never know that pain.", she mutter under her breath as she put down the clear liquid bottle, then flick the tube, as she push the plunger, squirting a small amount of the drug out of the needle as well as getting rid of the air bubbles, then turn to the pregnant woman, walking over to her as she smile some.

"What did you say?", Noa ask as she glare at the doctor, who quickly took hold of her arm, quickly cleaning a spot with a wet cotton swab and push the needle into her skin, making the pregnant woman's eyes grow heavy as her labor pain seem to disappear. "What did..you do?", she ask with a light yawn.

"I give you a fast acting drug that will prolonged labor.", Kardra said as she gent;y pulled the needle out of Noa and put it to the side, "And don't worried about the side effects."

"What side ef...Zzzz..", Noa cut herself off as she doze off.

"It will put you out for at less thirty minutes or so.", Kardra said as she pulled off her gloves and toss them on the table, then walk over to her desk, and grab one of her Bellona, strapping it to her wrist, "Which should be long enough for me to help clean up some of the trash on the ship.", then she got the other wrist holster on and head out of the door, after grabbing and slipping onto her black trench coat.

"Jean.", the doctor said as the tiger cub look at her, "I want you to keep an eye on Noa. Make sure nothing bad happen, and when it's time, go look for Elard and tell him to get his ass over here.", the tiger nod as she meow, watch her friend walk out of the room.

_Better get going._, Kardra though as she close the door and quickly move face on the deck of _The Amazath_. Just then, she heard, "Rattle Whip.", and the ship begin to shake, causing the pirate doctor to fall to the deck.

"What the hell?", she shouted as she jump up and race toward the loud hiss came from, as the sound of a machine gun was heard from the background.

_-back with Jessie-_

_Damn this __lard ass._, Jessie growl as she hide behind the mast, with her weapon in it's staff form on her shoulder, panting lightly, glancing over her shoulder, trying to look for the overweight knight, and mutter, "Where the hell, did he go?" Just then, a black umbrella came at her, but at less second, Jessie duck, making it the mast, then Jessie swing her Lei Kun at Oswald's stomach, which was block with umbrella..

"Hehe. Nice try, cutie.", The Knight of Pain said as he push the steel staff back and smirk, as he rush the pirate cook, slamming her right side with his weapon, then hit the left side while he shouted, "Falcon Strike!", then he repeated at a fast pass, making it hard for Jessie to block, then the overweight man, surprise the cook by doing a jump spin kick to her chest sending Jessie back.

"Wah! Wah! That was fun.", Oswald said as he move toward her, spinning his umbrella in his left hand, "Now, what do say we go back to my place, eat ten tin of anchovies, and make sweet love?"

"I say,", Jessie got up and spit some blood to the side, "Go to hell!", then get into a fighting stands, pointing her staff at the knight.

"Have it your way.", he said as he hit a button on the side of the handle, which made the umbrella open up and begin to spin, ripping the cloth over the umbrella, showing four razor-shape blades, spinning at a fast rate, much like a pinwheel or rotor blades of a helicopter, then he rush Jessie with great speed, shouting, "Fisher Slash.", trying to slash her torso.

However, the blades couldn't touch her flesh, thanks to her lean backwards, then spring back up, striking Oswald's chin, sending him in the air.

"Kencho-Kobura.", the pirate cook said as she watch the Knight of Pain flying through the air, but then he stop as he raise his umbrella, after he pushing another bottun, causing him raise high in the sky.

"You go to do a lot better. then that, cutie.", Oswald yelled out loud as he rubbed his chest with his free flipper-like hand and thought to himself, _Though it still hurt like hell._, he then swoop down, kicking Jessie in the chest, without her getting a chance to block, sending her across the deck, hitting the railing. "Crane Kick! _Wah! Wah!", _He laugh out loud as he turn around and flying toward Jessie, "_Wah! Wah!_ Here some the Knight of Pain!", then he swoop down again, getting ready to kick the cook in the back.

"Pain this!", Jessie shouted as she turn around, turning her staff to it's umbrella form in front of her.

"Like that going to make a different! _Wah! Wah!_", Oswald shouted as he push the button again, making the rotor blades move faster, causing him to move faster, moving closer to his prey, his feet was a centimeter to Lei Kun.

"Impakuto!", Jessie shouted out loud sending both her and the overweight knight backwards.

_What the hell?_, Jessie though as she got and rubbed the back of her head, and look at her staff, finding it separated in it's three pieces form, hissing loudly as smoke seem to come out the different pieces,_ It never did that before..._, then it hit her, _Gar!_

"Dammit! That really, freakin' hurt.", Oswald growl in pain, cause of his newly broken legs, but he still in in the air, thanks to the rotor blades, and roar out loud, "I'm going rape you, then kill you, then rape you again!"

"Rape this!", Jessie growl as she light a nearby cannon, and watch the cannonball fly out and hit the overweight knight's weapon, causing him to fall to the river, hit the water hard.

"One idiot down,", Jessie said as she blow out a match, "One to go.", then she toss the match to the sea.

_-at the cave __entrance__-_

Gar cover his mouth and sneeze, while he help both Ayame and Draco messing with the door. "Some girl must be talking about me.", he said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Must be this Rae, I been hearing about.", Malchior said with a chuckle as he glance around the area, looking for away to open the door, he cut a few minutes ago.

"For the last time, we're not dating!"

"Gar."

"What!?"

"Duck.", Ayame said as she swing her weighted chain in her hand, while the point ear teen dock, then she throw her weapon at two gunmen, making them drop their handguns, hissing in pain as her knive stick out of thier hands, as Gar turn around and place his hands on their stomach.

"Impact!", Gar said as the two men was sent backward, while their blood escape their mouths. "I thought you guys said you can handle it!", Gar shouted at his friends.

"You try stopping hundreds guys with just two kunai knives!", Karai shouted as she block a sword, by crossing her knives, while she kicking another swordsman in the stomach, and end it with a firm knee to the groin causing the swordsman to let go of his weapon and fall back, groaning in pain.

"And it's getting hard stopping gunmen and swordsmen without me wasting more of smoke pellets", Harry shouted from smoke cover area as the sound of men and weapons falling to the ground.

Draco rolled his eyes as he chuckle to himself and look at the cut on the thick metal door, that he made early, "So...Any ideas open this thing up?"

"While...", Gar rubbed his chin, "I can always used a dial or you can slash through it."

"I don't think so.", the pirate captain said as he rub the behind his right ear, "Any ideas Ayame?"

"I got nothing.", she said as her ears goes down, showing her sadness and sigh as she turn to her five tails fox form.

"These guy are really strong.", Lan whisper in the shadows of the cave.

"That'ssss explain how he beat up, Assssmodeussss.", Golden Sakura mutter beside her comrade, glancing at the other side of the cave, noticing her weapons, waiting to be used.

"We must stop him and the others.", Lan said as she glance at the battle, noticing most of their man were done, but there were still enough for what she have planning.

"Agree.", Golden Sakura whisper with a his and thought to herself as a small grin form on her face, while an idea pop in her head, _Maybe...I should let them in..._

_-at the dock-_

Roy lay in a pool of his own blood, with most pf his clothes thorn to shreds, cover in cuts and brogues, breathing heavily, while his pole weapon to his left side. _Dammit!_

"Thisss isss too easssy.", hiss Nuada voice as the sound of a rattle was heard in the background.

_Why couldn't it be a wolf or some other animal?, Roy thought to himself as he push himself up, spit up blood __on__ the wooden dock, reach for his guan doa, but large, white tube stomp on it._ He gulp as he see the white scaly, tube, and slowly follow it up tell he come face to face with a large, white snake, with two strong looking arms, and freeze in place, barely breathing, then then it's large tail push him down, making sure he stay down.

"I guess I ssshould end this and see what'sss going on with that overweight moron.", the snakeman said as he look at Roy, then open his mouth wide, showing two large needle-like fangs, while his forked tongue hang out, then he lean back, then spring forward. "Venom Ssstrike!", he shouted as he was getting ready to inject his toxin into Roy's body, but he didn't get a chance to sink his fangs to the pirate, because Nuada was sent flying back a few feet, the hitting the dock on his back.

"W-what happen?", Roy said as he slowly turn his head to find Kardra looking at his wounds and sigh, watch the guan doa user slowly rising from the wooden floor, "K-kardra...What are you...doing here?"

"Saving your ass." the pirate doctor answer as she took out two of her needles and stick them near the area of his wounds, which made him hiss, "That should help you out for now.", then she turn around and watch as the snakeman slowly rise, "Roy?"

"Yes?", he answer as his breathing seem to go back to normal, glancing at Kardra kick her staff, made out of adam wood, in the air and catch in her hand.

"Do you have ophidiophobia?", the doctor ask as she watch Nuada rubbed his chin, while he move toward the two.

"What?", Roy ask as he look at her with a questionable look on his face.

"Ophidiophobia.", the snakeman answer with a hiss and smirk, while his forked tongue flick in and out, "The fear of sssnakesss.", glaring at Roy, who seem to pass out.

"I guess that's answer my question.", Kardra said as she glance at him, then jump to the side, avoiding the snakeman, who trying to bite her, "And I'm going to take a guess, and say you ate a devil fruit that let you turn into a snake."

"Rattlesssnake.", Nuada replied as he set up and look at the silver hair, with red tips, woman, then hiss as he flick his forked tongue out, "I ate the Hebi Hebi no Mi, model Rattle.", then he try to strike at her again, but missed again, cause Kardra jump to the side, then flick his tognue in and out of his mouth. "Now my quessstion isss, what are you?", he said as he set back up and rubbed his chin as his rattle begin to rattle, while he raise his tail up, the swing it at the pirate doctor, "Rattle Whip.", but jump in time to avoid the tail.

"I'm Kardra.", she answer as she landed on the dock and smirk as she rolled under the coming tail, then spring in front of him, shouted, "Shuuha-Whura.", rapidly throw blow with her staff, but it seem she keep missing him, cause he keep swing from side to side.

"Sssidewinder", he mutter as he keep avoiding the oncoming hits from the black staff, then raise his tail as the rattle begin to shake.

_He going to try that whip thing, again._, the doctor thought as she glance at the tail as she keep doing the rapid blows, _Well I better get ready for it._, then Kardra lean back, thinking the tail was going to whip her from above, but that wasn't the case.

"Rattle Pin!", Nuada said as his tail came down and pin Kardra to the docks, "Hehe...You didn't ask my question."

"What question?", she ask as she struggle underneath the large white tail..

"What are you?", he hiss as he move close to the pirate doctor, who didn't say a word, just keep struggling, "I guess that doesn't matter anymore.", Nuada said as he took hold of the Kardra's shoulders and lean his lean his neck back. "Venom Ssstrike!", he hiss out loud as he spring forward, aiming in between her neck and left shoulder blade, pushing his fangs in her.

"KARDRA!!!!", Roy roar from his spot as he watch the doctor being poison, but he didn't move cause his fear got the best of him, thanks to Nuada, who let go of the doctor and stray at him.

"Ssso, you're ssstill alive.", he said as he slowly move off the the pirate doctor and head toward Roy, glancing at the needles that was in him, "I guessss the girl have sssome sssort of anti-venom.", but he stop in place, and was about to turn his head, but before he did he feel pain in his back.

"To tell you the true,", said Kardra's voice, making the snakeman look at the doctor, who smirk, "I used poison to kill poison."

"I sssee.", Nuada hiss to himself as he lean forward. raising his tail up and used it to brush off his back, "Is that what you did to yourself?", he glance at the ground, which cover with pieces of wood, but not one of them had a single drop of blood.

"No.", she said as the poison seem to leak out of her new wound, holding up her left arm, pointing at the zoan user, "I'm just special! Mokuame!", then she fire wooden darts from her wrist holster, but he knock them out of the air with a quick whip of his tail.

"You're going have to do better then that!", Nuada hiss as he quickly rush at her, "Venom Ssstrike!", and spring at her, only to watch as the pirate doctor used her staff to jump over the snakeman, landing behind him.

_Time for plan b._, she thought as she quickly reach into her medical kit, letting her staff hit the ground, and pulling out two small boxes, pushing them both in the pair of Bellona. With a click and drop of the two boxes, she turn around, just in time to fine Nuada's tail coming at her.

"Rattle Whip!", Nuada shout as he try to strike her, but Kardra jump on top of the tail, and rush toward the snakeman body.

"Ginhariame!", the pirate doctor shouted as needles fly out of her wrist holsters, piercing their target's hide, even after she flip over the zoan user's head, hitting his back.

"Dammit!", Nuada hiss in pain as he reach over to one of the needle and give it a quick tug, sadly it didn't move.

"Hehe...look like you having trouble.", Kardra said, making the zoan user glare at the pirate doctor, who smirk, pointing her wrist holsters at him, "But it's look like my surprise didn't kick in yet."

"What sssurprissse?", Nuada hiss as he try to pulled out the same needle, but still it didn't move out of his thick hide.

"Oh, you see.", Kardra said as she glance at her side, noticing Jean, who run off the ship and rush toward the large town. _That can't be good._, the doctor thought to her as she return to the snakeman, who was getting really pissed at the fact that he can't pulled the needles.

"I'm going to kill you! Venom Ssstrike!", Nuada hiss out loud as he stop pulling on them and rush at her, only to get five new needles piercing his chest, but that didn't stop him from striking her, only to have her rolled away from his bite.

"You got to catch me.", she replied as she kick of the dock, unrolling herself, while flipping in the air and landed on all four, "And I'll make sure that won't be easy."

The snakeman glare at Kardra and swing his tail at her, who jump over it and fire five more needles, stinging into the snakeman's left arm. "DAMMIT!!!", he hiss as he quickly rush toward her again, only to get ten more needles in his stomach, after the pirate doctor flipping away from him.

"This won't end very well for you, snakeboy.", Kardra said as she think to herself, _I have about thirty more needles._, she glance over her shoulder, then flip back, avoid the zoan user, strike with his fist, smirking as he fire the rest of her needles at him, piercing Nuada's thick hide.

"You really making me pissssed off, bitch!", he hiss in pain as he glare at Kardra, who was on all four, with her hands on her black staff.

"Didn't anyone told you it's not wise to bad talk a doctor?", Kardra watch as snakeman seem to go insane with rage and rush toward her, but all she did is pick up her staff and swing it as she shouted, "Moku-ku Kawa!", making her weapon broken done to smaller pieces, with chains hooking them together, trying to hit Nuada's head, but he lean back, avoiding the blow.

"You missed!", Nuada said with a smirk, but the smirk didn't last as he feel something hitting and wrapping around his snake-like body.

"Moku-ku", Kardra smirk as her weapon around Nuada's body, expert the area of the needles, "Viper!", then she pulled on the wooden chain whip, tightening it, forcing the needles deeper in his body.

"What the hell?", Nuada hiss as he struggle to free him, then he begin to feel every muscle in his body twitch while his throat start to get dry. "What the hell did you...do to...me, bit..", he was cut off thanks to Kardra knee to the throat, which cause the snakeman to fall back and slowly change back to his human form.

"Don't worried,", Kardra said as she reach down and pulled on Suchi-Ru Kawa, "you live. Though you be too weak from dehydrated,", she smirk as she look at Nuada, while white foam begin to form on his mouth, "but still you be alive." She then walk away, watching, Roy, who slowly raise from his spot, "So, how are you?"

"Better.", _The Blaze_ said as he pulled out the needles, she stuck in her, "Kardra...about the bit..."

"I'll keep your phobia a secret.", Kardra said as she pulled out bandages from her medical kit, and begin to cover the wounds up at a fast pass, "If you keep my secret?'

Roy blink for a second, then it hit him, what she meant, "You have yourself a deal, Kardra."

"Good.", she said as she finish fixing Roy up and look at her work. True, it wasn't her best work, but it should hold for now. "Now, you take easy, while I go check on our guest.", she said as she turn around and climb up the ship, heading toward the sickbay..

"Fine.", Roy said as he move over to a nearby crate, then set down, leaning against the wooden box, while his eyes shut.

Roy took a deep breath as he listen to the sounds of guns firing, metal hitting against metal, then there is sound of the water of the huge river against the dock, boats, and _The Amazath_, then he sigh, while rise both his hands, just in time to catch a sword. "Enen Ush'an.", Roy mutter as he thrust the blade's hilt into the it's owner's throat, making the man let go of the grip and stubble backward, then fall back, breathing heavily.

"It was stupid of you to attack an unarmed, wounded man.", Roy said as he open his eyes and look at the owner, noticing he was nothing special about him, then glance at the blade in his hand, noticing it was a kodachi, and glance at the man again, notice the another kodachi. He slowly rise and walk toward the man, that was barely breath, "You are the worst warrior I have ever seen.", Roy said as he reach down, picking up the other kodachi, then spin it in his hands, "But you do have good taste in blades."

"...this...isn't...over...", the man cough as he try to set up, but he was stop thanks to Roy kicking his head, knocking the man out.

"It's over.", Roy said with a pant and walk back to the crate, glancing at the two blades, "Oh, and thanks for your blades.", then he set down and lean against the wooden box, looking up at the sky.

_-At the center of Incultahana-_

"Macaw Skull Crusher!", Jack shouted as he dive down and ram his body into one of enemies' head, sending the man down, blacking out, while the parrot landed on top of a nearby gunman's shoulder, shaking his head.

_I'm not going to do that again._, Jack though as the macaw shake his head, then jump off the gunman, while a swordsman try to slash at bird, missing the parrot, but made a huge gash on gunman shoulder, while the macaw fly pass the swordsman, who just got three slashes on his right cheek, by using his talons, "Macaw Face Ripper!"

"DAMN BIRD!!", the swordsman shouted as he turn around, planning to kill him, but a metal fist meet his face, sending him flying.

"Moron.", Erald said as he turn around, just in time to catch and break a sword, then follow up with a hard punch sending the man back, then look around for his feather friend, while he kicks and punches his enemies around him. "Jack!", the armor man shouted as he rush through the crowd, grabbing a hold of the rifles and swords on his way, and breaking them as, "Where are you?"

"I'm here.", Jack said as he landed on Erald's shoulder and look at his armor wearing man, then Jean jump on top of a nearby enemy, pushing him on the ground, then look up at the two, "And we have news you need to here."

* * *

**Malchior**: And I'm going to end it here. Normally I would do something funny and what not....but to tell you all the truth...I got nothing right now. So, instead I have a couple of things to say. First off, I would like to thank Dude of Doom, for helping me name the title of this chapter, and I also thanks deathshark. Speaking about deathshark, I dedicate this chapter to her, for so many reason, but the main reason I dedicate this chapter for her is the fact that she been there for me and I care for her. So, I hope she enjoy this chapter as much as you all enjoy. While that's it for now. -wave- Later days.

* * *

**Bio**:

**Name**: Nuada "Bishop of Good Fortune"

**Bounty**: 142 million beli

**Appearance**: He is 6' 3 3/4", long white hair, black eyes, pale skin, somewhat thin, pointy ears, and he wears a red robe that goes pass his knees and sandal, but underneath the robe he wears a white vest, blue sash, and white parachute pants.

**Bio**: Nuada is one of the lower bishops, who also in charge of being the Treasurer, which he basically take money away from the followers, in hope of buying as much weapons that's need, but he does keep a small bite for himself. As for past, not much is known, though he seem to have some sort of vendetta against Whitebeard.

**Weapons/skills**: Nuada used a spear, that's start at the long of foot and extend to 6 feet, as well as his fruit, Hebi Hebi no Mi, model Rattle(Snake Snake Fruit, model Rattle) with great skill. The spear itself have something that no one can stop, his poison covering the spear head.

**Basic off**: Well....he basic off one of the character from the best movies of last summer, Prince Nuada(Hellboy II: The Golden Army).

**(Sidenote)** He was going to be a King Cobra devil fruit user, but decide to change it. Also, he was made to freak out Roy.

**Name**: Oswald "Knight of Pain"

**Bounty**: 10 million beli

**Appearance**: He is about 4'3", somewhat overweight, black eyes, a long, pointing nose, flipper like hands, and he a bald head. He wears a black tuxedo, a top hat, black dress shoes, a monocle on his right eye, and a cigarette in his mouth.

**Bio**: Not much is known about him, but he seem to like killed beautiful women, who remind him of all the women, who reject him over the years. Also he have a weird laugh that goes, "Wah! Wah!", and have a taste for fish.

**Weapons/skills**: Oswald carried an umbrella that's basically a machine gun on the tip, firing a hundred bullets a second. The umbrella also function to transform its top into a series of spinning blades, which he can used as a mini helicopter or as an offensive weapon, and he also can used the umbrella as a club.

**Basic off**: If you don't know who Oswald basic off, ask Bruce Wayne, or better let, ask Pingu.

* * *

**Terms/Moves**:

**Ophidiophobia**: is the fear of snake.

**Kodachi**: A kodachi, literally translating into "small or short tachi(sword)", is a Japanese sword that's much short the a katana, but is much longer then a dagger. Some people believe the kodachi is a sword that can be used as a shield, cause of it's light weight and highly defensive.

**Rapid Strike of the Hawk**: Oswald took hold of his umbrella, much like a tommy gun, and pull the trigger on the umbrella handle, firing bullets at his opponents.

**Sssmall Fang**: Nuada basically used his spear, one foot form, to either stab or slash his opponent, giving his foe a small amount of his venom. This venom is neurotoxic, which means this venom can interfere with or shut down parts of the opponents' nervous systerm.

**Extend Ssscath Fang**: Nuada's spear extend to it's six feet form, which he can used to fight anyone with great skill.

**Huge Fang**: It's the same as Small Fang, but Nuada used six feet long form, giving him a better chance of thrusting the spear at his opponent.

**Enen Kanpan**(Blazing Cracker): Roy used a quick and powerful slash at his opponent's weapon, disarming the opponent, by breaking it into many little piece, which sound like huge firecracker, exploding.

**Falcon Strike**: Oswald quickly and repeatedly slam his umbrella against his opponent's sides, causing great pain and forcing the opponent to move back and knock the wind out of him/her.

**Fisher Slash**: Oswald hit a button on the side, opening it up, then it begin to spin, ripping the cloth over said umbrella, showing four spinning blades, which he used as weapon, trying to slash his opponents.

**Crane Kick**: Osward raise the now, bladed umbrella over his head and push a bottom, making the blades spin faster, lifting himself off the ground, which give a chance to either get away from his opponent, or kick the opponent in the chest or back.

**Venom Ssstrike**: Nuada basic used his speed and bite into his opponent, giving him/her a good amount of venom, making his opponent's nervous system shut down, making it easier for him to kill his opponent.

**Rattle Whip**: In his hybrid from, Nuada used his large tail like a whip and tried to hit her opponent with his rattle part of the tail, sending him/her to the ground.

**Sssidewinder**: A move that Nuada used to avoid opponent's blows, by using his snake like body to swing side to side. It's pretty similar to Boa Sandersonia's Snake Dance.

**Rattle Pin**: In his hybrid form, Nuada press his tail down on his opponent, forcing him/her to the ground, pinning his opponent to the ground. Which he either follow up with Fang techniques, or do Venom Strike to his opponent.

**Mokuame**(wooden shower): Basically similar to ginhariame, but instead of needles, Kardra fire darts that can pierce flesh or can pin her opponents and follow up with a quick and hard blow to the head with her Suchi-Ru Kawa.

**Moku-ku Kawa**(wooden snake river): It's the other form of Suchi-Ru Kawa, which Kardra broken done her staff to smaller pieces, with chains in between them, making it into a wooden chain whip, which she used to hit her opponent's body.

**Moku-ku Viper**(wooden snake viper): Kardra fire her poison cover needles at her opponent, piercing their skin, then change her staff into chain whip form throwing it at her opponent, wrapping it around him/her, then tightening it, making the poison needles push deeper inside her opponent, as well as bind her opponent for a quick and powerful attack.

**Enen Ush'an**(Blazing _(ushiro)_Back_(bun'an)_draft): Roy catch an opponent's sword with both hands and thrust the handle into his/her throat.

**Macaw Skull Crusher**: Jack fly high in the air and dive down, aiming for his opponent's head, ramming it hard.


	29. The Good, The Bad, and The Emoly

**One Piece: The Path of War and Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

_Mini-story: Jessie came on stage wearing a schoolgirl uniform, shoulder length, black hair, a quiver over her left shoulder, a bow, and a red jewel around her neck, well Malchior follow her, wearing red hakama pants, kimono, obi belt, a black beads and five white fangs necklace, and carried an old looking katana on his left hip, with his loose, black hair, hanging wildy._

**Scath: The Good, The Bad, and The Emoly

* * *

**

_I got to hurry!_, Elard shouted in his head as he rush toward the dock, with Jean follwing after the arnir man, avoiding bullets and punching anyone in his way, _I don't want to be late._

"Someone stop the armor fool.", shouted one of the gunmen, who and a few other stand in his way.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!", Elard yelled as he ram straight thought the group, much like a bowling ball smashing into pins, causing all the men fly around him, breaking their weapons and a couple of bones once they hit the ground, while the tiger cub clawing their legs who was in her way, who was planning to fire Erald in the back, and dash after the armor man.

_I wonder if Jack doing alright_., Jean thought as she dodge a sword and jump on the swordsman's face, clawing at him, then jump off onto of a swinging sword, following up with a jump off, using it like a diving broad.

_I mean...I'm don't care if he dies or not._, Jean say to herself as landing ontop of a guy's face, who get ready to fire a cannon at Elard, giving the man a large claw mark down his face, _But how can he stop all those guys without are help._, she glance up at Elard, who stop behind the large firearm, lighten it.

"This for all you, who look down on me!", he shouted thought his armor and fire it, sending the cannonball while Elard laughter was heard thought out the area, while he run off.

_Someone is enjoying himself._, the tiger cub thought as she follow him, while she sweat drop, _Maybe Jack have the right idea about staying._

_-at the center of Incultahana, a few minutes earlier-_

"Are you sure you can handle them, Jack?", Ken shouted as jack came out of the inn, wearing his new triangular design, red sunglasses.

"I'm sure.", Jack said as he pulled a small coin-like object from his vest, with his talon, "Now don't let that woman wait for you two."

_Are you sure, feather brain?_, the tiger cub ask as she claw at one of the gunman's groin, making him drop his gun and cry in pain as he fall to the ground while the wound begin to bleed.

"I'm sure, Stripes.", the parrot said as he fly high in the air, "Now get the hell out of here!"

"Like we're going to let that happen!", shouted one of the swordsmen as all of them rush the three, ready to kill them, but a piece of metal fall from the sky, hitting the ground, then a huge blinding light came blinding them.

"Evasion Tactic No. 1: Blinding Flash!", Jack shouted as the men drop their weapons and cover there eyes in pain, "And Macaw Megaton Skull Crusher!", then Jack dive down in the air, while spinning, aiming toward one of enemies' head, hitting it with such force. Jack, then fly up and landed on a nearby branch. He glance toward the side, making sure the two run away and lean down, letting a bullet fly by.

"Damn I missed.", one of the gunmen said as he load his rifle, while another gunman fire his pistol, missing the bird again, who avoid by diving off and open his wings, and fly pass them, then pulled up, but then Jack fall to the ground, after the sound of gunfire was heard.

"And that's how it's down, boys!", said Bob as he blow the smoke off his handgun and smirk, looking down at the macaw, laying in a pool of red liquid, "That's for Steve."

"While, that's it.", said one of the men as he slide his guns into his holster, then head toward the Inn, looking through a window.

"Hey!", said another man as he grab a hold of the other gunman's shoulder, "What the hell are you doing?"

"What?", he said in he defence, "I just want to see how Cliff is going to kill this punk."

"Are you trying to get yourself kill?", ask the other man as he set up his rifle, "We have orders to take carry of that short freak."

"Don't worried about it.", Bob said as he walk over to the group, "The other can hunt for him, while we watch the show.", he glance at the others, see them nodding in agreement, then turn to watch the two gunmen starting at each other, with most of the chairs and table in pieces, that cover the floor, "Hehe this is going to be good."

_-Inside the Inn-_

Ken and Cliff staring at each other, breathing heavily, looking like they been in a bad bar fight. Ken was the one who took most of the damage, cover in mostly cuts and bruise, while the other gunman only have a few bruises and a cut on the forehead.

"Why ain't you going for your gun, Schezar?", Ken ask in a pant getting ready for him.

"Cliff is waiting.", he said as he quickly took one of the few chairs that was standing and toss it at Ken, who took a couple of steps to the side, but he didn't seen cliff quickly drawing his revolver. "Surprise Draw.", Cliff shouted as he quickly fire a bullet at Ken, who quickly move to right, hissing lightly as it grazed his neck. Ken then took out his twin Jackals, getting ready to fire them at Cliff, but sadly the gunman was nowhere to seen.

_Damn._, Ken thought as he glance around, _Where did that bastardo do?_, then he noticing a bunch of tables push on there side, smirking some as he walk toward them and said out loud, "There you are.", but then he dive on the floor as bullets fly pass him.

"Surprise Shots.", Cliff shouted as he fire from different side of the tables, till it was time to reload his fireaim.

_That's a weird gun he have._, Ken thought as he put his revolvers holster, _It's hold nine bullets._, then he took out his shotgun and smirk, _Time for some fun, Zorro._

"Surprise Shots!", Cliff shouted as his bullets went flying above Ken.

"Zorro Sorpresa!", Ken shouted as he fire his shotgun, causing a huge hole in the tables, seding pieces of wood everywhere. Ken pump the shotgun, getting ready for later used, while he stand up and look at the area finding nothing but wood pieces and bullets on the floor.

_Damn._, Ken thought as he look around, _Where did he..._, he was cut off, think to a bottle hit his head, making him turn around, finding Cliff behind the bar, with his revolver in the holster, "Planning to give up and pay you debt?"

"No.", he said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Are you going to give up?"

"No.", Ken said as he glare at Cliff, putting up his shotgun and push his sunglasses up, "How about we did what our people did it last time?"

"A duel?", Cliff said as he move from behind the bar and smirk, "Hmm...Cliff would do that, but Cliff only have one bullet left."

"Fine.", Ken said as he pulled out the Jackal that's in his right holster, opening it up and take all but one bullet from the revolver's barrel, then shut it while he return it to it's place, "One bullet is all I need."

"Then we have a draw after this coin hit the ground.", Cliff said as he pulled out a silver coin, getting ready to flip it in his left hand, "Agree?"

"Si,", Ken said in agreement and watch as the silver coin, was toss in the air, then the sound of a gun fire.

"Surprise Draw."

"Noble Tiro."

_-above the inn-_

"Stay still! Peep!", said Hinagaeshi, who look like a cross between herself and a light brown squirrel, as she try to aim he crossbow at Gwen, who was in her dove-woman form, then shouted, "Rapid Death! Peep!", then dozen of arrows fly out of her weapon, trying to hit the dove-woman, but it seem like each arrow seem to be off by an inch.

"Nice try.", Gwen shouted as she landed on the same roof and fire an arrow behind the squirrel-woman.

"From the back. Peep!.", Hinagaeshi said as she quickly jump off the building, while she rise her arms and legs, showing two thin parachute-like membranes, causing her to glide down to the air, which made the Gwen flap her wings high in the sky, with another arrow threaded in her bow, the fly over to the edge, only to find the other zoan not there.

"Where the hell are you?", she ask out loud, glancing around, looking for the squirrel-woman, the glance behind her, eyes widen as she found Hinagaeshi, gliding through the air with the help of her membranes, while she hold her crossbow, which made the dove-woman, "Damn.".

"Peep!", the squirrel-woman as she begin fired more arrows at Gwen, "Rapid Death from Above!"

This made Gwen quickly dive down, avoiding the arrows, as she turn into her human from, landing on the roof, while she keep moving and hide behind a huge crate, "This is getting old, fast!", she shouted as the zoan user make sure the arrow is ready for used.

Just then, Hinagaeshi poked her head to the side of the crate, pointing her crossbow at Gwen, shouting, "Surprise Rapid Death!", but before she fired more of her arrows from the crossbow, one of Gwen's arrow went straight threw the chamber of the weird crossbow, which caused the weapon to blow up in the squirrel-woman's hand, sending her across the roof, "Peep!"

"Will stop with the peeping already!", Gwen shouted, threaded four arrows in her bow and glare at him.

"I can't.", Hinageshi coughed from the smoke and glared at Gwen angrily, "Cause I'm a squirrel! And Squirrels go peep!"

"No. No they don't", Gwen mutter as she let loose her arrows, sending them at the other zoan user.

"Peep!", Hinageshi said as she see the four arrows coming at her, but she know she could get out of the way.

"Sogeki Kurasuta!", Gwen said as the arrow pierced her legs and arms of the squirrel-woman, penning her to the create.

"Peep! This isn't suppose to happen! Peep!", Hinageshi replied as she have the look of terror on her face. "Scath give me this gift to help me out! Peep!", she said as she begin to loose it, not noticing Gwen who walking closer, "He said I was stronger and faster and can see thing in the future! Peep! Peep!"

"Oh, shut up!", the dove-woman shouted as she give Hinageshi a hard punch to her head, knocking the squizzel-woman out, "Finally. She shut up."

"Peep. Peep. Peep."

"Oh, come on!"

_-Back at the Inn-_

"Told you all I needed was one.", Ken said with a smirk as he put his revolver in his left holster.

"So you did.", Cliff said with his gun ten paces away from him, while he hold his right hand, but smirking some, "Let's see how many bullets you need for this."

"Zero.", Ken said as he keep walking toward him, but stop as he watch Cliff flicked his wrist and out came a derringer, pointing at him.

"Mini-Surprise Shot.", Cliff said as he fired the small bullet at Ken, but the pirate sniper move a few centimeter, letting the bullet whiz by his face, hit a bit of his brown hair,_ What the hell?_, the finch beak-nose gunman thought as he dropped his derringer to the ground.

"Hehe...", Ken smirk while he was about to pulled out his other Jackal, but stop as he lean to the side, avoiding another bullet, "How many do you?!", Ken glare at Cliff, who toss the small firearm away.

"Seven more.", Cliff said as he flicked his wrists, catching two more mini-gun, "Mini-Surprise Shot!", he begin to fired and throw each firearm, as he replaced it with a new and fresh gun, but every time he fired a bullet at Ken, he dodge by some weird movement, almost like he was dancing.

"Coyote Baile!", Ken shouted as he keep dodging the bullets the was flying at him, then stop in front of Cliff, "Just no talent.", then give him a flick against the nose, causing him to took a couple of steps back.

"Son of a bitch!", Cliff said as he hold his nose and pulled out his last derringer, and was about to fire it, but Ken group a hold of the mini-gun, then made it go off in the air, then punch him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"That for lying, Bastardo.", Ken said as he throw the small firearm to the floor, and pulled out one of his new guns, which he pick up from Imay(_chapter 20 Hunter and Prey_), pointing them at Cliff, "Any other tricks up your sleeves?"

_Not up my sleeves._, Cliff thought to as he place his hands on his brown jacket.

"Are you going to pay your family's debt?", Ken ask as he get closer to Cliff, keeping his aim on the man.

"Yeah...Let me get my wa...", Cliff pulled open his jacket, "Surprise Rapid Shots!", and out came four spring-loaded, four inches, metal arms holding four guns, firing their bullets non-stop, while Ken rush toward and jump over the bar, avoiding most of the bullets.

"Dammit!", Ken hiss in pain as he hold his right upper arm, then glance at it, who sigh in relief. _Only a gash._, he thought as he smile some, and quickly pop up firing four bullet from his new guns, shouting out loud, "Noble Tiro IV!" The bullets destroy Cliff's guns in a loud explosion, sending the the finch nose, gunman back, hitting the wall, hard.

"That got to hurt.", Ken mutter as he move over to the Cliff, while he push his guns in his shoulder holsters. The pirate sniper came to stop, bending down, reaching into Cliff's inner jacket pocket and pulled out his wallet, counting how much money and sigh.

"You know, you won't have gone thought all that if you just paid.", he said with a sigh as he walk away, toss the wallet over his shoulder, hitting Cliff's forehead, _Look like he never known about the weak point my Abuelo put in those firearms.._

Ken sigh as he took a set down on the only bar stool that was standing, and reach behind the bar, pulling out a bottle of beer, pop it open, then took a sip. He put the bottle down and grin as he feel something landed on his shoulder, then smell the air, "Jack.", turn his head, facing the macaw, who was redder then normal, "Why did you smell like tomato?"

"Well...", Jack begin to tell his story.

_-few minute earlier, outside The Inn-_

"Man, this a great fight."

"You're telling me."

"Heh...I wish we have some popcorn or something."

"Who known that the Knight of Sight would have trouble with this no name gunmen.", Bob said as he watch the fight, but just, something hit his nose, "Hey guys?"

"What?"

"Do you smell tomatoes?"

"Yeah.", answer one of them as they look at Bob.

"Where that's smell coming from?", ask the another one, who look around.

"I think it's coming up th..What the hell?", He shouted as a blur red came straight at him, then hit him on the head, knocking him down and out.

"Macaw Skall Crusher!", Jack shouted as he fly in the air, shaking his head a bit.

"I though he was dead.", one of the man said as he took a couple steps back, "Is he some sort of ghost?"

"No.", said the other one took a step back, "He some sort of zombie"

_Why can't all be this stupid?_, Jack thought to himself, then he dive at the two, with his talons ready, slashing those two men, as the bird shouted, "Macaw Face Ripper!"

Both men turn bleach white, as they feel their blood oozing out of their wounds, and run off, yelling, "WE'RE INFECTED!"

"Bakas.", Bob mutter under his breath and glare at Jack, "So, you trick me."

"Yup.", Jack said as he flap in the air, "You felt for my Evasion Tactic No.2: Killer Ketchup."

Bob growled as he pulled out his pistol and aim it at Jack, "I'm going to kill you right now!", he shouted as he fired his gun in pure rage, missing Jack as dive toward the man, while he spin at high speed.

"Macaw Megaton Gut Buster!", Jack shouted as he slam into Bob's stomach, which was enough force to send the gunman hitting the wall.

"That will teach to get in our.", Jack shouted as he flap in the air, keep him above the ground, then head toward the Inn, thinking to himself, _I need to take a break, before going on with the plan._

_-back to present-_

"And that's why I smell like tomatoes.", Jack said with a light pant, as he push up his sunglasses with his wing, "So, are you planning to finish the plan?"

"In a few minutes.", Ken replied as he finish his drank, "Just let me enjoy this defeat."

"Been long time coming, huh?", Jack as as he look at the burned and unconscious Schezar.

"Don't really know him personilly.", Ken said as he shut his eyes, "Just know his family owe my family money ."

"I see.", Jack said as he blink and mutter under his breath, "Remind me not to borrow money from you."

"Don't worried, Jack.", Ken said as he chuckle, lean back, "I'm not going to let do that to my Nakama."

"That's good...", Jack said with a sigh of relief.

_-at the Azarath-_

"About time you show up.", Roy said as lean against the crate, with both of his arms crossed, holding his new blades against his sides, staring at Elard and Jean.

"Where is Noa? Did she give birth, yet?", Elard asked in a blast as he took off his halmet, looking at _The Blaze_, "Is the baby alright?"

"First off, I'm the wrong person to ask those questions.", Roy said with a yawn, "Second off, she's in the sickbay. She'll take you to area.", he then point at the tiger cub, who meow.

"While then, take me to her, Jean!", Elard shouted while he rush about the pirate's ship.

_Humans..._, Jean shouted as she rush after the armor man, _Why can't they just think things through?_

"Poor guy is a love sick fool...", Roy mutter while he rolled his eyes as he push himself off the crate, turning around, "I hope I never act like that when the time come, but I guess I don't have to worried about that.". He stared at the group of cult soldiers, that followed Jean and Elard, then he smirk as he raise his kodachi, "Now, who what's to play?", he ask at the small army rush at him, ready to make short work of him.

_-at the entrance of the cave-_

"Alright, it's decide.", Draco said as he, Gar, and Ayame stand in front of the huge door, "We'll destroy the door together."

"Yeah.", Gar said as he turn around and move about forty paces back and pop his neck, "I'm ready."

"Same here.", Ayame said as she slowly form a large, blue fireball in between her hands.

"Alright.", Malchior unsheathe Shindou Sakae and Raikougiri, crossing the blades in front of his chest, "On the count of three."

"One.", Ayame said as she glance over her shoulder, finding Harry, who was busy with two gunmen, which he used his wire to wrapped and squeezing them tightly, causing them to drop their guns.

"Two.", Draco said as he glancing over his shoulder, watch Karai kicking four enemies in the gut, thanks to a spin kick, then punch the one in front of her, sending him back, hitting a large stalagmite, leaning against it, causing the rock formation to lean back.

"Three!", Gar shouted as he rush at the metal door, as he hold both his hands on his hips, planning to do a powerful palm strike, but before anyone of them could touch the door, it's raise up, touching the ceiling of the otherside.

All three stop in their tracks as they just blink, then look at the guy that Karai punch out. While mainly the stalagmite, which was tounching the cave floor.

"I wish I knew that was there ten minutes ago..", Draco mutter as he sheathe his swords, then rush into the dark hall, "Let's get a move on guys."

"Right!", the other two replied the other as they follow behind the pirate captain, leaving behind Karai and Harry, who stand in front of the entrance.

"Let's go after them.", Lan said quitely to Golden Sakura, who nod and point to her weapons.

"I need to get my weaponssss, before we sssstart."

"Then quickly get them, while I take care of those two.", Lan said as she glance at the golden hair woman, watching her quickly rush for her tools, and rush toward the two pirate love birds, but she came stop, while she lean back, avoiding a quick snap kick to her head.

"Not to bad.", Karai said as pulled her left leg back and smirk, "You avoid that pretty good,", she get into stance with her left leg barely touching the ground, "but the next one won't missed."

"Is that so?", Lan ask as she got into a boxing stance, while she glare at the blind pirate, who just nod, "Then bring it."

On the other side of the cave, Golden Sakura was having similar problems of herself, thanks to Harry, who was hang upside down, with the help of his pendulum(think Spidey).

"I don't know what's your planning to do with all those weapons,", Harry said as he stare down at the golden hair woman, "but if you're think you going get through with the help of all that, then you're wrong.", jump down on the ground, as the pendulum return to it's home, "Dead wrong."

Golden Sakura narrow her eyes as she pulled out two-handed axes, "We'll ssssee who issss dead in a few minutessss."

* * *

**Malchior**: And we're going to stop here. -grin as he sip on a Dr. Pepper- I hope you all enjoy this chapter. As you all notices, I cut Gwen's fight pretty short, cause it was the hardest one for me to do. I mean it's an anchor version anchor, and I couldn't really think of a way to make longer. So, sorry if you guys wanted a longer fight with those two, but hopefully you guys like the gunfight with Ken and Cliff and their family feud. And just in case anyone what to know how many Schezar Chan owe Ken's family, it's five hundred beli. I also hope you Jack's fight.

Jack: Hehe...That's right ladies. -jump up and down- I'm not the only handsome, but I can fight, too!

**Malchior**: -rolled his eyes- Isn't he modest? -sip his Dr. Pepper-

Jack: I'm that, -he said as he puff his chest up- and strong, too! -rise his wings- Infact, I'm the strongest pirate animal in the world.

**Malchior**: ..This can't be good...-shake his head-

Jack: That's right! I'm stronger then the bird who wears a tuxedo.

**Malchior**: Jack...

Jack: I'm way stronger then that bear cub, who hide in an Oreo's factory and eat hobos.

**Malchior**: Jack...maybe you should stop. -he said as he sweat dropped-

Jack: And I'm way stronger, then that white kitten with black strips. -Jack said all proud of himself, not noticing something moving behind him-

**Malchior**: Hehehe..Jack.

Jack: Just a minute. -Jack said to his creator then smirk with his beak- That's right. I'm stronger then that tiger cub! In fact, I think I take her on without using my special tricks. That's right I can beat Jean. -then without warning, said tiger cub pounce on top of him, causing both to fall out sight, while Jack's feathers fly everywhere-

**Malchior**: try to told him. -he said as he rolled his eyes and sip his drank- Anyhoo, that's it for now. -smile as Jean Jump in his lap, with Jack's tail feathers in her mouth, purring happily as the creator pet her- Again thanks for reading my chapter, and don't forget to review.

Jean: _Review this chapter or you be worst off then Jack _-she said with a purr-

Jack: I'm so going to kick her furry butt. -the macaw mutter to herself as he walk in front, with a black box covering his lower have of his body, he stop and look at everyone- Does anyone have a free pair of pants in my size?

* * *

**Bio**:

**Name**: Hinageshi "Bishop of the Future"

**Bounty**: 115 million beli

**Appearance**: She is 5' 7", have black eyes, long, brown hair and have a somewhat great figure. She wears red nun outfit, but underneath that, she wears black tank top, black bicycle shorts, wooden sandle, and a golden bracelet on her left wrist.

**Bio**: She the woman that suppressible to protect her followers and train them, but she really training them in battle, which basically mean try not to get by an arrow, but it seem impossible thanks to her weapon and being a great marks-woman. She also like to draw weird things, then show them, and say "Peep" after every sentence, which seem to get on everyone nerves. Anything else about this woman is unknown.

**Weapons/skills**: She ate Gesshirui Gesshirui no mi, model flying squirrel(Rodent Rodent Fruit, model flying squirrel), which allow her to climb and glide in high places, which help her with her marksmanship, and her weapon is a rapid-fire multi-arrow crossbow. Beside all her fighting skills, she also have a weird skill at predict the future.

**Basic off**: Well, Hinageshi is basic off Hinageshi from Yu Yu Hakusho: Poltergeist Report Abridged and he weapon is basic of Van Helsing's crossbow.

**Name**: Cliff Schezar "Knight of Sight"

**Bounty**: 50 million beli

**Appearance**: A man who stand about 5' 3", who had short black hair in a ponytail and a long moustache, black eyes, large, finch's beak like nose, pale skin, and he wears a brown suit, brown boots, and bolo tie.

**Bio**: Not much is known about him, but he says he's the best gunman in the West Blue and like to used surprise on his side to fight and kill his opponent. He also like to talk about himself in the third person. It's been know his family owe money to Shiba's chan money for the last fifty years.

**Weapons/skills**: He have a revolver that hold nine bullets, have four guns under his brown jacket that fire, that's spring loaded and fire at said opponent, till their out of anmo, and ten derringer hidden inside his sleeves, which fly out of his sleeves and catch the small firearm, to surprise his opponent and fire at said foe.

**Basic off**: Cliff is basic off a Trigun filler character. I know I used Trigun way too much for gunners, but you tell me a better anime/manga that have guns, beside Hellsing.

**Terms/Moves**:

**Evasion Tactic No.1: Blinding Flash**: Jack drop a flash bomb, that's about the size of a dime and twice the weight, hitting the ground, explain in a bright flash of lightly, blinding and confusing opponents, which give him time to either do a surprise attack or run away.

**Macaw Megaton Skull Crusher**: Jack fly high in the air and dive down, whil he spin in mid-air, falling toward his opponent's head, with great force.

**Surprise Draw**: Cliff took out his revolver and fire at his opponent. This move is almost impossible to see, but he can only used this move once pured battle, cause it can really messed up his arm, that and it's almost impossible to put the gun back in his holster and pulled out again without a missed fire.

**Surprise Shots**: Cliff move around the area, hidden behind things, making it almost impossible for his opponent to find him, then fire rapidly at his opponent, at while he move, making it hard for his opponent to find him.

**Zorro Sorpresa**(Fox Surprise): Ken fire his shotgun as he on the floor, surprising his opponent with a shot to the leg, in case someone is hiding and loading his/her weapon, or surprise the opponent, by destroying things near them.

**Rapid Death**: Hinageshi used her crossbow, firing her arrows at her opponents.

**Rapid Death from Above**: Basically the same as Rapid Death, but Hinageshi goes into her hybrid form and glide over the heads of opponents, firing arrows at them.

**Surprise Rapid Death**: It's basically the same as Rapid Death, but Hinageshi used her hybrid form, or normal form, to help her hide from her opponent and fire off her arrows.

**Mini-Surprise Shot**: With a flick of his wrist, a derringer come flying out of Cliff's sleeves and fire at opponent, problem is there's only one bullet pre gun.

**Coyote Baile**(Coyote Dance): Ken can predict opponent's shot by the movements of his/her gun and timing. With this information, he can easy dodge the bullets, which make him look like he dancing. He normally used this move to either get close to his opponent or to get out of the way of his opponent's gunfire.

**Noble Tiro IV**(Noble Shot 4): He fire a four bullet, from his guns, at an opponent's weapons, knocking it out of the opponent's hand, or destroying the weapons.

**Macaw Face Ripper**: Jack he fly by his opponent's faces and slash the skin with his talons, cause angry and pain.

**Evasion Tactic No.2: Killer Ketchup**: A defensive move where Jack quickly drop a small bomb on the ground, covering the ground in ketchup, then quickly act like he been shoot down, hitting the middle of the mess, make it look like Jack have either injured or dead, which causes the opponent(s) to drop his/her/their guard, which Jack take advantage with a surprise attack. I thought up name after watch the old and weird movie, Attack of the Killer Tomatoes.

**Macaw Megaton Gut Buster**: It's the same as Jack's Macaw Gut Buster, but at point, he begin to spin onto impact. This cause enough force to send a full grown man, off the ground and send said person a couple feet away.


	30. No Pain, No Gain

**One Piece: The Path of War and Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

_Mini-story: __Karai walk on the stage, wearing sailor girl uniform, mainly red and white, a purple, front bow, white pair of glove, that stop above her elbows, red, star earrings, and red high heels, while Harry follow her, wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt, tie, pair of gloves, mask, long, black cape, with red inside lining, and a top hat. Harry was holding a red rose in left hand and a cane in his right hand, while Karai was holding an ofuda in her left hand._

**Scath: No Pain, No Gain

* * *

**

"You know, you should go in there.", Jessie said as she try put together her staff, but it fall apart on the floor, making her sigh, picking up the piece.

"I can't.", Erald said as he pace back and forth, with his armor on the floor, "I mean I want to...but I can't.."

"Why?", Jessie ask as she finally got Lei Kun together and look at him, wanting to hear his answer, when door open up, to show Kardra, who was taking off a pair of gloves, humming to herself as the sound of a new born nursing.

"How is she?", Elard said as look at the pirate doctor, who throwing her gloves away.

"She alright.", Kardra answer with a smile, while she grab her wrist holsters, "So is the baby."

"Good.", blond man said with a proud grin as he face have million questions in her mind, "Boy or girl?"

"Boy.", she answer while the doctor put on her weapons, "Now get in there and take care of her."

"Don't have to tell me twice.", Erald said as he rush in the sickbay, making the doors swing.

"Hehe...you dodge a bullet there.", Jessie said as she stand up, placing her staff on her shoulder.

"True.", Kardra said as she slide on her jacket and look at the cook, "Is it time for part two?"

"Not sure.", Jessie answer with a sigh, looking at the town, noticing the sounds of the bullets and cannons die down.

"Not sure if it's time,", Kardra ask while she lean against the railing "or not sure it's a good idea if leaving the ship?"

"Both.", the cook said as she look at the doctor, "Is it alright leaving them here?"

"To tell you the truth,", Kardra look down and pick up the tiger cub, who just run up to her friend, "Their safer here then out there."

Jessie reach over to Jean, rubbing her head and sigh, "I guess we better check on Roy, before we go on to part two."

"Guess so.", the doctor said as the tiger cub meow and nod in agreement, then all three took off, till they came to a stop. They jumping over the railing and landed on the dock, looking at Roy handing work.

"Whoa.", Jessie said as she and the other look at what seem to be hundreds of men laying on the ground, with their blood spread over the wood planks.

"About time you guys show up.", Roy said, make them look at him, finding he was lean against the same crate, with his shirt ripped in pieces. "So, should we start part two of the plan?", he ask as he push off the crate, heading toward the ropes the keep _The Amazath _docked at the pier, "Or are we going just stare at what I did for the three minutes?"

"Just get on with it.", Jessie mutter as she begin to walk away.

"Yes.", Kardra said as she put Jean down and let the cub follow the cook, "Let's hurry so we can get through the next part of the plan."

"Fine with me.", Roy replied as he raise his two new kodachi and cut the ropes off, letting the ship slowly float away, then turn away, finding the part doctor standing there, watch _The Amazath_ float away in the water.

"So, where you spear?", Kardra ask as she look at the second mate, who begin to walk away.

"It's not a spear.", Roy replied as he sigh, pointing at his back, showing his weapon, in it's three section form, being hold by his belt, "It's a guan dao."

"Oh....Wait up!", Kardra called as she run after her crewmates and friend, "I don't want to be the one who late and messed up the plan!"

_-at the Inn-_

"Ken."

"What is it, Angel?", Ken ask with a _hicup_, before finishing up another bottle of beer, then glance over to the dovewoman, who just walk in.

"How many beers did you have?", Gwen answer with a question, as she look at Ken and glance at a small number of bottle underneath him.

"Not too many.", he answer with another _hicup_ well he give a goofy grin.

"Jack?", Gwen ask as she turn her head, looking at the macaw, who was looking out the window.

"He had at less eleven.", Jack said as he turn to Gwen, "But he said it won't effect him."

"That's right.", the sniper said with another _hicup_ and got off the stool, stubble a bit, still smiling weirdly, "That's my lucky number for today."

"Right...", Jack said as he just stare at Ken, then jump off the window seal and fly over to Gwen, "I guess we better get on with the plan."

"Guess so.", Gwen said as she sigh, while Jack landed on her shoulder "Ken, are you going to move by yourself or do you want me to drag you?"

"That's funny.", Ken said as he slowly stand up straight and pulled out his sunglasses, putting them on as he did a peace sign with he left hand, "Hehehe...I should be the one who ask you that...", he _hicup_ while stubble back, "question."

"Alright...", said Gwen and Jack then they turn around, heading for the doors of the inn.

"Let's get a move on."

"Can we stop at the donut shop, before get on with the plan, Angel?", Ken said as he follow her and Jack.

"What?", Gwen ask well she stop in shock, "Why?"

"I'm just in the mood for a donut.", Ken said as he pass the two.

"Sometimes I wonder why he on are side.", Jack mutter to the zoan user, who nod in agreement and follow the sniper, before he get to far off.

_-at the entrance-_

"You're pretty good at this, girly." Lan said as she throw a punch, only to be caught by Karai, and give her a quick punch to the gut, causing the blond hair woman to back up and hold her stomach.

"Thanks.", Karai said as she crouched down and does a quick swipe kick, only to be avoided by Lan, who did a back flip to get away.

"But of course your not as good as me.", she said as she landed a few feet away, with a smirk, then Lan rush at the blind girl with a quick front kick, which was block with a same kick from Karai, with sear force send both fighters a few feet back.

"Tsk...You're not that good.", Karai replied as she rush at Lan, then jump in the air as she swing both her legs at Lan, kicking the blond woman in the face and chest, making her skidded back, while the blind girl landed, with her back turn to her, "Hasu Kaze."

"That's it.", Lan said as she spit the blood out of her mouth, "I'm not going to hold back anymore."

"Please don't hold back,", Karai said in a bored tone and lean forward, avoiding another punch, and does a snap kick behind her, hitting Lan's stomach, causing her to gasp in pain, then the blind girl turn around, "Cause i want a really good work out."

"Fine...", Lan said as she slowly stand straight and smirk as her fists seem to glow, "I'll show you my true power.", then throw a punch at the blind girl.

"The show me.", Karai said as she catch the punch with her left hand, but she blink as she feel a bit weird.

"Mukan Mukan Punch.", Lan said as she pulled her arm away from the blind pirate and move away, avoiding a roundhouse kick to her side.

The blind girl put her leg down as she raise her left arm, slowly, tying to make a fist, but for some reason her fingers were like lint noodles, "What the hell did you do to me?"

"Hehehe...That's my power.", Lan cross her arms over her chest as she smirk, looking at Karai, "I ate the Mukan Mukan no Mi."

"Eh?"

"I'm a numb-woman.", Lan said as she got into stance, "Everything I touch goes numb."

"I see.", Karai said as she still try to turn her hand to a fist, "So every time you touch me, I'll go numb."

"You understand.", the blond woman said as she watch the blind woman, "And I understand if you want to give up."

"Give up?", Karai said as a small grin appear on her face as she finally form a fist in her hand, "Why give up, when I can keep having fun?"

"Hehe...then let's have some fun", Lan said as she leap forward, while her foot glow, doing a jump kick, aiming for Karai's head, only to missed, thanks to the blind girl lean back, then Karai follow up with a good kick to the numb-woman's back, sending her flying and landed, face first.

"Having fun, yet?", the blind pirate ask as she get back to stances, chuckling some.

"Yes, I am.", Lan said as she got up, wiping the mud off her face, and turn around, glaring at Karai, thinking to herself, _How the hell did she did that?_, then the bishop rush at the blind girl, with both her feet and hands glowing, while he shouting, "Mukan Mukan Barrage!"

"You got to do better then that!", Karai said as she lean back and sidestep, avoiding Lan's kicks and punches, but she didn't avoid a high kick to the chin, sending the blind girl in the air and landed on the ground.

"How was that?", Lan ask with a smirk as she look at the blind girl, who lay there, saying nothing, thanks to the devil fruit powers, numbing her jaw.

_This woman is getting on my nerves._, Karai thought to herself as she watch the blond bishop move toward her, _While, I better it soon, in case Harry need help with that other woman._

_-speaking about our favorite navigator-_

Harry sidestep of a on coming mace, that was aiming for his chest, "You got to do better then that, lady.", then he back flip away from the on coming mace, which was rapidly swinging at him, as his crystal pendulum slide out of his sleeve.

"Ssssstand sssssteal!", Golden Sakura hissed as she try to hit Harry.

"While, I can't say no to a lady.", Harry reply as he came to a stop, standing in front of her, holding his pendulum, smirking some.

"Really...", Golden Sakura said as her eyes widen, watching Harry nod, and grin as she run at him, raising her mace over head.

"Reichi Dangan.", Harry said as his pendulum came straight at Golden Sakura's mace, hitting and knocking it out of her hands, then it return to his sleeve.

"I thought you sssssaid you won't moved.", Golden Sakura hissed while she pick up her mace and quickily swing at Harry's chest, but he didn't move.

"Did I move?', He ask while his vest and shirt begin to rip, showing his wire chris-crossing over his chest, "Reichi Maille."

Golden Sakura growl as she raise her mace over her shoulder, "Ssssshut up and die!"

Then she smash at Harry's head, trying to crush his skull, but at last second, Harry lean back, avoiding the sword, while his pendulum fly off of his sleeve, "Reichi Dangan.", hitting the weapon out of her hands while it explode from the pressure, "Sorry, I can't die."

"I sssssee.", Golden Sakura hissed as she glare at him and pulled out twin axes, spinning them in her hands, then she did a quick hard kick to his side, causing him to gasp in pain. "Ssssso are you living for a girl. That's ssssso sssssweet,", she said as she kick Harry in the stomach, making him lean follow as blood spare out of his mouth, "but alssssso ssssstupid."

"W-what are you talking about?", Harry said while he growl to himself, while blood came from his mouth, slowly move over his chin.

"I see it thousssssandsssss of timesssss.", Golden Sakura said as she took the handle of her axes and slam it in the back of his shoulders, sending him down to the ground, "The young men would live to fight for their girl, and die for them.", then the golden hair woman step on Harry's back, "And boy do they die."

"Is there a point to this?", Harry growl as he feel to exter weight pushing him closer to the ground.

"Yesssss.", she answer as she push most of her weight into the pirate navigator, making Harry goes in the ground, "Three daysssss later, the ladiesssss forget about their man and fall for another one."

"She'll never forget me!", Harry growled as his head slowly raise from the dirt, only to be push back thanks to Golden Sakura's foot.

"That'sssss good.", Golden Sakura hissed as she place her axes against her shoulders, "Caussssse I'm going to kill the bitch myssssself."

_Oh...She did it!_, Harry thought as he shut his eyes, growling some, _This girl is no lady! And I'm going to enjoy this!_

_-down the pathway-_

Draco, Ayame, and Gar quickly move through the dimly lighten hallway, hurrying to their main target, but they came to a stop, finding dozen apron dozen of glowing red eyes, glaring at them, then shine of metal claws was shown while they raise their arms, in a fighting stances.

"Oh...This can be good.", Ayame said as her eyes narrow at the dark figures, grab a hold of her kusari-gama in one hand, while the other form a fireball, getting herself ready.

"Who are these guys?", Gar growl as he pulled on his gloves, making them tighter on his gloves, and duck in time, avoiding a metal claw that would of took his head, then place his hand on the dark figure's back, "Impact.", then send the figure flying into a group of foes..

"Trouble.", Draco answer as he pulled two of his swords out of their sheath, blocking two figures claws with said blades and front kick one of them in the stomach, sending him back, then side kick the other to the side.

"More then that.", Ayame said as she the flame ball seem to split into ten smaller fireballs,"Their Silent Death.", then she send the flames at ten of them, while she shouted, "Kitsune-bi !"

"Who?", Gar ask in a his as he slam both his hands into two of the Silent Death.

"You know these guys?", Draco ask as he slash at the many shurikens that fly at him.

"I do.", she said as she used her scythe to cut one of their head off, then a black flame escape the body, float into the darkness, "Their nothing but dead bodies and dark warrior spirits."

"Their zombies?", Draco ask as he slash at a group of them, cutting theit arms and heads off, realizing the dark flames to the shadow.

"Just want we need.", Gar mutter as he shove a hand on one of the suppose zombie's face and send it's head flying, "Dead guys looking for brains to much on."

"Did I say zombies?", Ayame said with a sigh as she spin her chain in front of her, blocking the throwing stars that fly at her, "Their used to be shadow warriors, who bodies died long ago, but they spirits still walk this world, looking for a fight, but they need dead bodies to even touch their opponents." _Though I have no idea why their doing here, let alone that talisman that bring them here._

"Huh...So they don't eat brains?", Gar ask as he appear behind the group, who was throwing the shurikens and start to send their heads flying off their bodies, with the help of his dials and his speed.

"No."

"That explain one thing.", Malchior said as he begin to rush at the group, slashing and blocking at most of the Silent Death, "But how do you know these guys?"

"I'll tell you another times, Mal.", the half demon said as she used her chain to block the metal claws at her, then slash the owner of the claws head clear off.

_I'll hold you to that, Ayame._

_-at the wedding room-_

"Where are those two?", Cornello growl as he pace back and fro, then look at the statue of his lord and master, Scath, then turn his head to find an old man, wearing a grey robe, walk in, carrying a pillow with a golden crown, with a small red jewel on the tip of it set on it. The bishop watch the move up to him, which made the man mutter, "Well, there's one person a counted for."

"Your crown, master.", the old man said holding up the crown to him, who look at and point at the small table underneith the statue of their god, Scath, which the old man nod and head over to it.

"So, where is my Kintama?", Cornello mutter as he rubbed his chin, "More to the point where's Kroenen and Rhiannon?"

"While, he having trouble with your bride.", the old man said as he take a set bear the crown.

"Please tell me she's having problems with her dress."

"Not so much, but they should be here, shortly.", the old man said with a grin as the sound of rumbles below the room.

"Look like Kintama are ready.", Cornello said as he sigh and begin to pace, "Now we just need my bride and wecan get this over with."

"Yup.", the old man said as he brush his grey hair away from his eyes, then grin, "I'm sure they be here any minute."

"While, they better.", the head bishop said as he keep moving back and fo, "Or will be too busy to deal withs the enimies to finish this ritual."

_Just know that everything will be alright at the end. _, Scath said in Cornello's mind, _Then you get what you want, Cornello._

_Good._, the bishop thought as he keep moving, _Then my dream can be a reality._

_-back with everyone favorite blind fighting girl-_

"Mukan Mukan Punch! Punch! Punch!", Lan shouted as she rapidly punches Karai's body, while setting on top of the blind woman, then she stop, pant heavily, thinking to herself, _That should do it._

"What...did you...do to...me!?", Karai said as she tried to speak normally, as well as trying to breath normally, and try to push the numb-woman off her.

"Oh, I just numb your chest.", she said as she reach behind her, "which cause you heart beat to slower as well as doing something to your lunges."

"get...off me...", Karai growl weakly as she glare at Lan, who pulled out a device, that look like a disc with a handle on the end, then push a button, making the disc to form teeth over the edge, similar to a circular saw, only the teeth are four times bigger, then the handle split in two, showing a small spring.

"How about I help you get your heart beaten normal.", Lan said as she begin to pump the handle, cause the saw blade spin, "You know, I'm a pretty good doctor and I can pump your heart long enough for you to watch your boy toy died."

"...You...bitch...", Lan rise her weapon over her shoulder, getting ready to used it on Karai.

"That not very nice to say to a doctor.", Lan said with a frown, but it change to and evil smirk, while she swing her arm down, while her weapon spin, aiming for Karai's chest, "Tojo Slash!"

_This can't be happening..._, Karai thought as she hear the buzzing of the blade coming closer to her, _I can't die...but I can't move..._

"_**So your going to give up?**_", said a delicate, but powerful voice.

_Who are you?_, the blind girl thought as she listen to the sounds around her, noticing everything moving very slowly, _What the hell is going on?_

"_**Those two questions ain't important.**_", said the voice in a low hiss, "_**What's important is, are you going to give up. So, are you?**_"

_I have no choice in the matter....I'm going die here and now..._

"_**There always a choice, Karai.**_", the voice said with a sigh, "_**You know what....Let's talk face to face**_"

_What do...._

_-_-_-_

"_You...mean..._", Karai blink as she found herself standing in a large, lust forest, and in front of a large lake, with a large pink lotus, setting in the middle of the body of water, but what really surprise her was the fact she can see all these, "_What's going on here?_"

"_**What wrong?**_"

"_I can see..._"

"_**Of course you can.**_", said the voice with a purr, "_**We're in you.**_"

"_I have a forest inside me?_", Karai ask as she tilt her head.

"_**Yes.**_"

"_And a lake?_"

"_**Yes!**_"

"_And a huge ass lotus?_"

"_**YES!**_"

"_Are there any animals around here?_", Jessie ask as she look around the area, feeling well out of character.

"_**YES,**_", hiss the voice in the lotus as it begin to move around, as if something trap inside the flower, "_**AND IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP AND FOCUS, ONE WILL RIPPED YOU APPEAR!**_"

"_Sorry...This is the first time I could see._", Karai said as she sweat dropped.

"_**No it's not...**_"

"_Say what?_"

"_**Never mind.**_", the voice said as it sigh and the sound of someone hit herself, "_**Just answer this. Do you want to live or not?**_"

"_Yes...but there no way of get _", Karai said as she look at the large, pink flower as it seem to glow.

"_**There is a way**_", the voice said with purr as the blossom slowly open up and a small ball of light float out, then the lotus close, while the light ball fly straight at Karai, hitting her chest, sending her flying through the air, "_**There's always a way**_"

_-_-_-_

Karai eyes snap open as she realized she back in the real world and time was moving at the same speed, thanks to the buzzing of the spinning blade. A smile appear on her face as she quickly grab hold of Lan's right arm, before it could cut her, then force the arm away.

"What the hell?", Lan shouted in surprise of the fact that Karai can moving. In fact, she was so surprise, that she didn't see a red hot hand came at and hit her, sending her off the blind girl, who just letting go of her.

Karai got up from her spot with a grin, rising her near her face, as if she could see them, feeling this strange power moving through her veins. _Is this ki power that Sifu try to taught me?_

"How the hell did you move?", Lan growl as she stand up, hold another saw blade weapon in her hand, pumping both her weapons, "You shouldn't moving for at less an hour."

"That's none of your business.", Karai said as she kick the ground, sending two kunai knives in the air, then took hold of her weapons, "Now get ready to get your ass kick!"

"Yeah, right!.", Lan growl as she rush at the blind girl, as she cross her arms while she shouted out, "Tojo X!", but before her blades could get into target's chest, two kunai knives came flying at the weapons, causing them to explode, sending the female bishop skidding back.

"Next time, keep your move to yourself, till you know your opponent can't avoid them.", Karai said as she kick the ground with her right foot.

"Damn you!", she hiss while glaring at the blind girl, "You destroy my tojo blades! And look what you did to my hands!", she shouted in anger as she hold up hands, showing they were cover in black burns.

"What are you complaining about?", Karai ask as she kick her right foot up, catching two more kunai in her hands, "They look fine to me.", then she rush at the bishop, with her arms at the side.

"That's not funny, bitch!", Lan shouted in angry and pain as she rush at the blind girl, but she was so full of rage, that she didn't see the hard snap kick to her chin, sending her air bond.

"Roze", Karai said as she jump off the ground, and over Lan, who was in pain, "Renda", the blind girl begin to do quickly and hard punches to the bishop, which cover her fists in heat, as well as her kunai knives, that she hold, were red hot, "Shinku!", and finally, she finish off by throwing the hot blades down at Lan's body, while she hit the ground, hard.

Karai landed nearby, and smile as she heard her kunai knives stabbing Lan's shoulders, which made the bishop and her skin hiss, "I"M GOING TO KILL YOU AND THAT STUPID BOYFRIEND! RIGHT AFTER I RAPED HIM!"

Karai turn around, with a demonic look on her face and walk toward Lan, "You should of keep your mouth shut.", she said as she come to a stop, "You could of live longer!", then she rise her leg up and slam her foot downward.

_-_-_-_

"_**Told you, there always a way, Karai.**_", The voice said from the lotus, while the sky was showing the blind girl, replied doing an axe kick to Lan's face, "_**Hehehe...You did great, Karai, but next time, don't espect me to pulled you out of the fire.**_"

_-_-_-_

"How do you like me now!", Karai shouted as she stop, then fall on her ass while she pant, leaving Lan on the floor, with her all cover in blood and look like it was hit by a drive by, which basically mean, she can't fight anymore.

_I hope Harry is alright._, the blind girl said to herself as she slowly lay back, shut her eyes.

_-speak of the pirate navigator-_

"Thisssss isssss the end for you, blue boy!", Golden Sakura hissed as she swing her axes downward, but at last second Harry's pendulum came flying over and underneath the axes, then tighten the wire, causing them to hit together.

"Reichi Nusutto!" Harry shouted as his wire force golden hair woman off him, as well as her twin axes out of her hands, sending them away from the fight, while Harry quickly roll away, just in time to avoid the sword swing at him, while he throw four smoke pellets at the ground, cover the area in blue smoke.

"You think thisssss will ssssstop me?", Golden Sakura said as she slash around the smoke cover area with her scimitar, but all she been doing was moving the color gas away from her. Soon the gas was gone to so Harry disappear, "Where the hell are you?"

"Up here!", Harry yelled above her as he fall from the ceiling, while Golden Sakura look up just in time to see a fist hitting her face, sending the golden hair woman to the ground, dropping her weapon, while Harry rolled himself into a ball in the air, then he landed on his hands.

"Damn circusssss freak.", Golden Sakura mutter as she got up, watching Harry flip onto his feet, turning with a smirk.

"And proud of it.", Harry replied as he watch the golden hair woman reach for her scimitar. _I don't think so._, Harry thought as his pendulum fly out of his sleeve and quickly wrapped her arm with the wire, then it cover her whole body, by wrapping the wire around her, "Reichi-Rappu!"

:"What the hell are you planning?", Golden Sakura hissed as she was force to stand, glaring at the blue hair young man, then the man took hold of the wire.

"Reichi-Maki!", Harry said as the wire return to his sleeve at high speed, causing the golden hair woman spin out of control, till she hit the cave wall, knocking her out. "Next time, keep your mouth shut.", Harry mutter as he slowly turn around, to find Karai, laying on the floor, and he slowly move toward her, "K-Karai...Are you alright?"

"I'm ok...", Karai replied as she still panted, while she slowly set up, pointing at the dark hallway, "But were having big problems.", then a large amount of blood red eyes, glowing from the darkness, looking at their prey.

_-deep inside the hallway-_

"Dammit!", Draco mutter as he and Gar stare at wall made out of thick ice, finding Ayame on the other side, which her fox tails and ears are now easy to see, as she wears a worried look on her face.

"Don't worried, dude.", Gar said as he place his glove hand on the ice wall, while Malchior unsheathe his swords, "I'll get you out as soon as I can! Impa.."

"STOP!", Ayame shouted out loud as she watch the two males stop in what their planning and looking at her, "Don't waste time and energy on me."

"Like hell we're going to leave you.", Gar shouted as he get ready to break free the musicain.

"Don't be stupid!", Ayame shouted as she glare at Gar, then look at Draco who sigh and re-sheathe his katanas.

"Are you going to be alright?", Draco ask while he looking at the foxgirl, who just nod.

"Don't worried.", Ayame said with a small smile, "I'll get out and help you out, as soon as I can."

Draco shut his eyes and sigh, hating to leave his friend there, but knowing that she right, he turn around and sigh, "Let's go, Gar."

"But what about Ayame?"

"I hate the idea of leaving her,", Draco said as he begin to walk away, "but, we have a wedding to get to.", glance over his shoulder, looking at Gar, who understand what they were getting at, "Beside, she can handle herself."

"Fine.", Gar said as he follow the pirate captain, "But I don't have to like it, dude."

"That's make two of use."

Soon the two men disappear into the darkness of the hallway, then the foxgirl turn around to the other side, finding a large and thick ice wall forming.

"Icy Wall."

"Time to show yourself, _Cryomancer_.", Ayame said as she hold her chain scythe in her hands, glancing everywhere, till she feel a cold breeze brushing against her neck, making her turn around as she take a couple of steps back, to find a masked man, wearing all black.

"Hehe...pretty smart.", the Cryomancer said as he lean against the ice wall, "How did you figure out?"

"Easy.", the foxgirl said as she glare at him, "Only a _Cryomancer_ could do this.", tip on the ice wall with her weapon, "And only a _Cryomancer_ could of bring Silent Death to this island."

"True."

"Now if you don't mind, give my the talisman and I won't kick your ass.", Ayame said with a smile as she spin her chain.

"Just like a _Slayer_.", he mutter while his breath was easy seen, and glare at her, "I don't have the talisman."

"What's your name?", Ayame growl as he glare at him, getting her weapon ready for the battle.

"Saibot!", he said as he got into a fighting stance, "Mizore Saibot!"

_-back at the entrance-_

"This doesn't look good.", Harry mutter as he watch as the red eyes multiply as the sound of hissing was hear, as well as the sound metal rubbing against metal.

"Harry,", Karai mutter as she slowly stand up, feeling a little uneasy about fighting any more, "I'm not sure how many are there."

"That's make two of us.", Harry said as he watch the red eyes grow in numbers, "Just to let you know, I'm not going down with out a fight."

"That's sound pretty much the same with me.", Karai said as she face the red eyes, "Let's get it on."

_Bad day. _, Harry thought as hundreds apron hundreds of Silent Death came out of the shadows, rushing at the two pirates, _Very bad day._, then the two rush toward the shadow warriors, ready to make this their last stand.

* * *

**Malchior**: And we're going to stop here. Hehehe...look like the battle isn't going to dead down. Anyhoo, I hope you guys like this battles, cause it took me a bit longer then the other two.

Jack: Told you to stop working and get this arc done.

**Malchior**: Shut it Ero-bird. -he mutter as he shake his head- Anyhoo. I like to point out the next chapter will be a real treat for you all and me, cause the next two opponents are basic on some of my favorite characters, both come from movies and comics, but one some from one of the greatest, classic game of all time, but I won't tell till the next chapter.

Jack: It's Mor...-beak was force shut by his creator's fingers-

**Malchior**: Just shut it, Ero-bird. -he said with a sigh- Well, that's it for now. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review...Oh and just in case I don't finish the next chapter, have a happy Halloween.

* * *

**Bio**:

**Name**: Lan "Bishop of Healing and Planning"

**Bounty**: 150 million beli

**Appearance**: She is 5' 4 1/2", short, blond hair, blue eyes, and have nice figure. She wears a nun uniform, but the color is red, not black, and red shoes, but underneath the nun uniform, she wears a pair of tight, red bicycle shorts, a tight tank top, and a pair of fingerless gloves.

**Bio**: She is the woman that help plan things and suppose have the healing touch, but she used her power and her skills to fix people pain. She is there to help her old friend, Cornello, and to work on her fighting skills

**Weapons/skills**: She basically a skilled martial artist, which help her with good kicks and punches, as well as as to move away from blows from opponents. She also ate the Mukan Mukan no Mi(Numb Numb Fruit), which allow her to numb her foes' body for a short time, making it easier on her to break strong opponents, and she also used a pair of Tojo Blade(Handheld buzz saws), which she used on weapon wielded opponents.

**Basic off:**She is basic of on of the creator ex's, who seem to numb his heart for about three months after breaking up with him, but her weapons are basic off Van Helsing's buzz saws.

**Name**: Golden Sakura/Jeanna "Knight of Infinity"

**Bounty**: 0 beli(for now)

**Appearance**: A well-build woman, that's about 6' 3", have pale skin, have large yellow eyes with feline slits, pointy ears, golden hair that go pass her lower back and wears a mixture of chain mail, with a catsuit over the chain mail, and roll down leather boots.

**Bio**: Jeanna's new body, which she lost her first body thanks to Ayame's flame.

**Weapons/skills**: She used a two-handed maces, axes and swords with great skill, as well as pole and stave weapons.

**Basic off**: Well, she basic off Prince Nuada's twin sister, which I can't remember her name right now.

**Terms/Moves**:

**Silent Death**: A group of shadow warrior, who lost their bodies from long ago. However, their spirits still desired to fight, and doing so, they need to control of corpses to keep fight for their master. They normally used razor-sharp, metal, finger-like claws and throwing stars

**Mukan Mukan Punch**: A simple punch, but it doesn't matter if Lan punch her opponent or not, cause she used her fruit power to numb that area she hit.

**Mukan Mukan Kick**: Basically the same idea as Mukan Mukan Punch, but Lan does it with any kind of kick.

**Mukan Mukan Barrage**: Lan used a barrage of punches and kicks to numbing her opponent's body, then she finish with a high kick to the chin.

**Kitsune-bi Juu**(Fox Fire Ten): It's like Kitsune-bi, but then she split the ghostly blue fireball in ten pieces, then send them at her opponents, causing light burns and can get opponents' bodies on fire.

**Tojo Slash**: She grab a hold one of her weapons and pump them up, cause the blades to spin around, must like a buzz saw, and used it to slash at her opponents, or cutting their body parts off.

**Tojo X**: She took hold of her two tojo blades and bring them on her opponent's chest, carving a large X on the opponent.

**Roze Renda Shinku**(Rose Barrage Crimson): It's basically the same as Karai's Roze Renda, but she hold two kunai, while she punches her opponent, which not only heating her fists, but her knive, which glow hot red, which she end with her opponent's hitting the ground and her throw her blades at her opponents. This move cause alot of burns, broken bones,. and blood lost.

**Reichi Nusutta**(Mystical Thief): Harry used his crystal pendulum and wire to wrapped the opponent's weapon(s), and pulled on it hard, sending the weapon(s) out of the opponent's grip, and could possibly cause the opponent to loose his/her balance, if there enough force in the move.

**Reichi-Maki**(Mystical Twister): A technique Harry used after he does Reichi-Rappu, which after the wired is wrapped around his opponent, then he pulled, with anough force, to cause the opponent to spin out of control, like a top, till he/she either hit something, fall over the edge, or collapses from dizziness. This move is very similar to Paulie's Top Knot.

**Icy Wall**: A technique where Mizore Saibot form a thick wall of ice, blocking his opponent(s)' way and trapping opponent(s).


	31. Ice Time!

**One Piece: The Path of War and Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but if I did, I would of send more dinosaur islands on the Grand Line.**

_Mini-Story: Ken and Gwen walk on the stages. Ken was wearing a pair of black pants, black and brown knee high boots, with steel toe, cover in many, many straps, buckles and metal buckles, and separate knee pads, red full lined treachcoat, with a high collar, shoulder collar, straps, belts, separations, a black cover over his left arm, a pair of black gloves, and a pair of small, yellow lenses sunglasses, that have zigzag handles, while Gwen, who was standing beside Ken, was wearing a white Chinese style shirt, mini skirt, blue pants, white boots, a white cape, that a few inches of her ankles, and a blue bow on the front of her cape. They both were smiling, while Ken cross his index and middle finger, shouted out loud, "__**THIS WORLD IS MADE OF LOVE AND PEACE!!!**__"_

**Scath: Ice Time!**

* * *

"Kakure Dageki!", Harry shouted as the blue smoke cover the area, the he swing out of the smoke, kicking a couple of the Silent Death to the side, not killing them, but still give them enough force to keep the shadow warriors away.

"Roze Binta!", Karai shouted in pain while she slap one of them out of the way, sending the Silent Death away, causing the shadow warrior to hiss in pain, while stream seem to escape the mark that the blind pirate hit, well she repeated with the other couple warrior sending them away.

"How are you doing, Lotus?", Harry panted as the crystal pendulum return to his sleeve and back flips away from on coming shurikens.

"I been better,", Karai replied with a heavy pant as she did a snap kick to a shadow warrior's chin, sending him upward, "though I don't know how I can keep this up.", then she turn around, with her eyes widen, while she quickly cover her face, getting ready to blocking a on coming six throwing stars, but then the sound of bullets hitting the shurikens, sending them off course.

"Noble Tiro VI.", Ken said with a donut in his left hand while hold his revolver in his other, then he munch on said donut, while Gwen fire a couple of arrows at shadow warriors, pinning them, by their arms, to the cave wall.

"Sorry were late,", Jack said as he landed on Karai's shoulder, "But someone wanted to pick up and finish a dozen donuts."

"Hey!", Ken shouted as he finish off the the last bit of donut, then smile some while he begin to load his firearm, "A sale is a sale! And it's on donuts!"

"Great."Gwen mutter as she fire a couple more arrows at her opponents, as then come at the zoan user, "He want from being drunk, to a sugar high.", then the sound of bullets was heard, causing a couple of them to fall back.

"While, as long as he able to fight and doesn't kill us.", Harry said as he flip away from a Silent Death, who was trying to slash him with it's blade fingers, then tied it's legs with his wire, causing the shadow warrior to fall on it's back.

"It's alright with me.", Karai said as pant, letting Ken take care of the shadow warrior for her, as she take a little break, with Jack fly off her shoulder, "Just don't hit me, Shiba."

"Not planning to.", Ken said with a grin, then start to laugh like a mad man, shooting as many of the shadow warriors as he can, though they were not kill shots. Just shoots to make then fall to pain, but they didn't stop moving toward the blind girl, tell Jack dive from above, while he spin his body.

"Macaw Megaton Gut Buster!", the parrot shouted as he slam his body into one of the Silent Death, semding it into the group of shadow warriors, knocking them down, but they quickly got up, like nothing have happen. "Lively bunch, huh?", Jack said as he landed back on Karai's shoulder.

"No, their not.", Karai said as she got into a fighting stance, "They don't have a heart beat."

"You mean...We're fight dead bodies?", Gwen ask as she was them pulled out the arrows from their arms, like it was nothing more then a needles, and look at her, before rushing toward her, which made her goes in her hybrid form, taking the air.

"You're kidding right?", Ken ask as he unload his revolvers into the on coming group of Silent Death.

"Why would she kid about this?", Harry ask as he quickly rolled underneath the shadow warrior, avoiding it's bladed fingers, while his wire wrapped around it's legs, making the warrior fall to the ground, then stand up and make his crystal pendulum return to it's home, "Beside, it's make sense if you think about it."

"Eh?", Ken said as he slide his Jackels into their holsters and pulled out his two new silver handguns, that he got from Monev Nedry, begin to fire them at the Silent Death.

"Their dead.", Gwen said with a sigh as she fire a couple of arrows, but this doesn't seem to stop the shadow warriors, "So they can't feel pain."

"That's mean we shouldn't hold back.", Jack ask as he look at the blind girl, who just nod, "Then I guess it time."

"Time for what?", everyone ask out loud while they were busy with the Silent Death.

"It's perving time!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!", everyone shouted out loud, glaring at the parrot, while making a couple of the shadow warrior do the same, watching as Jack lean down, hitting the shine belt buckle with his beck, then a flash of light surrounded the bird. _This is going to be good._

_-Somewhere in the cave-like hallway-_

"Ice Discs!", Mizore Saibot shouted as he throwing sharp discs at Ayame, who was spinning her weighted chain in front of her, breaking the ice that was coming at her.

"Suingu C", Ayame said as spin herself around, then let the chain go, sending it at the c_ryomancer_, wrapping itself around his waist, "Clef!", and pulled on the chain, causing Saibot to loose his balance, while she rush him, planning to used the butt of her weapon to strike his shoulder.

However, the _cryomancer _stop the move with his with his left hand, while ice seem to form around her fingers, "Ice Claws.", then he used his new form claws, slash at the foxgirl's stomach with his free hand, which made her drop her weapon and hold her stomach, well it begin bleed, taking a couple of steps back.

"Hehe...I didn't know _Slayers _can bleed.", he said as he rush the foxgirl, trying to slash her again and again, but it seem like she avoiding each and ever slash, while she begin to grow angry.

"Yes. Slayers are humans.", Ayame said as she flip backwards, standing a good twenty feet away from the _cryomancer_, "It's more then I can say about your clan, Saibot!"

"Ice Bullets!", Saibot growl as his claws fly off his left, trying to hit Ayame, but he missed, thanks to the girl rolling away from sharp ice pieces, hitting the ice wall. _Damn...She don't have the Streinght of a Slayer_, Saibot thought to himself as he glare at the girl who got into a stance, _but her speed and reflexes almost equal the last one I face_., then his blue, glowing eyes widen, then smirk under his mask, "Look like I'm not the only half breed."

"Yeah.", Ayame said with a tired look on her face, while her fox ears and tails were easy to seen, thanks to her angry, "I'm a half breed.", she pulled her arm to the right side, while both hands almost touching each other, forming a small ball of flame, "But at less I didn't get my powers from some fruit or sale a part of myself to a demon."

"Ice Bullets!", the _cryomancer_growled as he fire the other ice claws at her, but before they could hit the foxgirl, she send the blue fireball, hitting and melting the ice.

"Tell me, which part did you give the demon.", Ayame ask in a mocking tone, then stick her tongue at the _cryomancer_, "Your kidneys? Stomach? Brain?"

"My heart and lunges.", He growl out loud as he quickly slam a hand on the ground, "Frosty Ground.", then thick ice cover the ground and sadly, over Ayame's kusari-gama.

_Well_, Ayame thought as she glare at Saibot, _There goes my edge._

"Frozen Impalement!"

_Oh damn._, Ayame thought as she jump to side, avoiding the spike of ice, that would of skewer her, but when she landed, she slip and fall on her back.

_-deeper inside the hallway, in front of the stairway-_

"Move it, dude.", Gar growl as he and Malchior stand in front of gas mask-like helmet wearing man, with his brown trench coat, covering his whole body.

"...No...", Kroenen replied, while he was breathing heavy, as he just stand there with his hands in his coat's pockets, "...I...put...too...much...work...to...just..."

"Just to move a side.", Draco finish for the mask wearing man, who just stare at him.

"...You're...right...."

"We understand.", Draco said as he pulled out three shurikens, "Gar...I know what we have to do."

"Rush and kick his ass?", Gar ask as he watch Kroenen, who just stand there, with his hands in his pockets, waiting for them to make their move.

"No.", Draco said as he glance at Gar, knowing he not thinking clearly, "That will take too long.", he then look at Kroenen, "So, let's bolt."

"Say what?", Gar ask as he pulled on his gloves, making them tight, trying to get calm.

"Our main job is to save your girlfriend.", Draco said as he stare at the masked man.

"She not my girlfriend!", Gar growl at Draco, "She just a friend, who is a girl!"

"That not the point.", Malchior said as he throw his shurikens at Kroenen, who easy side step the throwing stars, just by leaning backward, but in a flash, he stand up straight, like nothing happen, watch Draco pulling out three more shurikens, "The point is that one of got to take care of this guy, while the other..."

"Run off and stop the wedding.", Gar answer as he begin to smirk, "Hehe...nice plan, dude."

"I have my moment.", Draco said as he study the masked man, then throw three more shurikens at him watching the mask man take a step away from the throwing weapons.

"Let's go, dude!", Gar shouted as both men took off, while Kroenen wasn't looking, but at less second the mask man turn around, pulling his gloved hands out of his pockets, pulling out a pair of pistols, pointing them at fastest of the two, Gar.

"...High...Noon...", the Knight of Time shouted as he breath heavily, firing his firearms three times, at the fast young man, who stop with a skid, holding his left arm, then glance over his shoulder, watch Draco rush down the stair.

"You better stop that wedding, dude.", Gar mutter under his breath while hr glare at Kroenen, who drop his guns, then cross his arms over his chest. _Guess he out of bullets._, Gar thought as he glance at his arm, _The bullet only grazed me, so I can used it, but it still going to hurt._

"...Let's...go...", Kroenen said as he rolled his forearms, then to large blades shot out of her sleeves, then rush toward Gar, pointing at the faster man's torso. "...3:45...Slash...", Kroenen shouted as he does a side slash, whjich would of cut Gar if half, if he didn't took ten steps back, avoiding the blades, but it did got a small bit of his shirt.

"Close one.", Gar said as he glance at his shirt, then glance at the masked wearing knight, rush at him, with his blades raise over his shoulders..

"...2:50...Slash...", Kroenen said as he slash downwards, in a V shape, but he missed Gar again.

"Creepy Shadow!", Gar shouted as he appear behind the knight, placing his right hand on his back, "Axe!", which cause Kroenen's trench coat to cut in an X shape on his back, but that's all it did. "What the hell?", Gar shouted in shock, wondering why he didn't fall to the ground in pain. In fact he was so shock, that he didn't see nor avoid the roundhouse kick that send him to fall on his rear.

"...That's...for...my....favorite...trench...coat...", Kroenen said as he breath heavy while he take off his trench coat, showing wearing a black suit of body armor and the bracer sheaths on his forearms, that hold his sword blades.

_Didn't seen that coming._, Gar thought as he rubbed his cheek, glaring at the the armor wearing man, _But I'll beat him._

_-Back with the entrance-_

"Dammit!", Gwen mutter as she find that she only have two of her normal arrows, "I guess I have no choose." She pulled out an arrow, wrapped in brown cloth, near the arrowhead, and thread it, while she landed near by the pirate's sniper, "Ken?"

"Si?", Ken said as he slide his handguns in their holsters and pulled out a cigarette, and light it with his silver lighter, watching the Silent Death regrouping from their fight, and begin to grow in more numbers.

"I need a lite."

"Sure.", Ken said as he hold out his arm, using his lighter to making a small flame dancing on it, then Gwen place the arrow, causing it on fire, then shouted, "Sogeki Boshi!", while she send the flaming arrow at one of the shadow warriors, hitting one of there head, causing it to catch on fire, and quickly turn to dust, while black flames seem to appear out of the dust, an disappear from sight.

"Nice.", Ken said as he take a deep puff on the cigarette, while he took hold of his rifle, loading it, "How many more arrows do you have more arrows like that?"

"No..", she said as she took to the last two normally arrows, and fire them pinning one of the shadow warriors, then his head was blow off thanks to a bullet, "And I'm out.", she then slide the bow on her shoulder.

"So, are you going set on the side lines?", Ken ask as he fire another shoot, destroying the head on contact, then glance at the zoan user, to find her holding two cutlass.

"Does this answer your question?", she ask before she rush in and slash off a head of one of the shadow warrior's while used the other sword to block the bladed fingers.

"Damn...", the sniper said as he watch Gwen, who seem to dance with the blades as she thrust, slash, and block.

"Eyes back in your head, Shiba.", said a demonic voice make him turn his head slowly, finding a pissed off Roy, holding his guan dao, looking like he was ready to kill the man where he stands.

"Roy...", Ken gulp as he quickly turn around and fire another shoot, literally disarm one of the shadow warriors, before it could attack Gwen, "What took you so long?"

"Been a bit busy trying to run without cutting myself with my new toys.", answer the dark hair man answer as he look at the battle and whistle.

"Roy!", Karai moan loudly in pain, while Harry hold a blue cloth to her new wounded shoulder, "Take over."

"Fine with me.", Roy said as he look at the wound on the blind woman's shoulder, "And Kardra, Jessie, and that kitten will be here in a few."

"That's good.", Harry said with a slight grin, keeping pressure on his girlfriend's wound, "Now, why don't you get to work?"

"Don't order me around, blue boy.", Roy said as he turn, grinning some as he rush to join the battle.

"Hehe...Someone is pretty eager to fight.", Karai said as she lean against Harry.

"I don't know why he would be still in the mood to fight.", Jessie said as she, Kardra, and Jean show up, panting lightly.

"I think that's my failt.", Kardra mutter as she move over to the couple, pulled out two small jars, bandages, bottle of alcohol, needle, and thread from her medical kit, while Harry remove the cloth. "Well, they got pretty badly.", the pirate doctor said as she noticing she have four gashes on the blind woman's shoulder and how deep the wounds was.

"Never mind that.", Karai said with a light hiss, while she take a set, "Now get me set up. So, I can see this thing through."

"Fine, but as your doctor, I must say you should get some rest.", Kardra said while Jean and Jessie took off the battle, while Harry got in front of the two women, making sure nothing get in the way of fixing up Karai, "Take these."

"What are they?", Karai ask as she hold three pills, then hissed as the sting of the alcohol hit her woulds, "Pain killers?"

"Two are pain killer.", Kardra said as she clean her friend's wounds, "The other one is for an energy boost."

"I see.", Karai hiss lightly and pop the pills, "Hmm..Taste like strawberries, blueberries, honey, lemon, and spinach."

"That's a first time anyone could taste the spinach.", the pirate doctor said as she quick threaded the needle and begin to work on the wound, "But I got to warned you, that you will feel pretty weak after in an hour or so.".

"That's good.", Karai hissed as she listen to the battle, "That's all the time I need for this battle.", then she liston to the sound of bodies and their cut limbs hit the ground, then she notice Harry was busy tripping a couple of the shadow warriors with his wire, that's hooked up to the crystal pendulum, then blind girl heard something, "Kardra?"

"Yes?"

"Try to hurry up.", Karai said as she begin to feel the pain killer beginning to work, "I have a bad feeling this is the begin."

"Alright.", Kardra mutter as she keep working on the wound, while Jack landed near the two.

"How is she?", Jack ask as his voice seem to echo.

"She's alright.", Kardra said as she bite the thread and work on the next one, but she glance as she notice something is off with Jack's feathers. It's the same color as they normally our, but it seem that their were somewhat metallic, "Looking sharp, Jack.", the pirate doctor said as she close the wound.

"Thanks.", Jack said as he move closer to Kardra, "How about you and I have some after the battle?"

"Not the time nor the place, Jack.", Karai said as she with a light chuckle.

"Beside that,", Kardra stop what she said and bite ther thread, breaking it, "I'm not interested."

"Aww...man..", Jack said with the sound of being depress, but in a flash took off in rush, headbutting an on coming Silent Death, sending him back.

"Look like I'm going have deal my pain on you guys!", Jack shouted as he flap his wings, making metallic sounds as he keep himself in the air, then without warning flew straight at the group of shadow warriors, while he shouted, "Macaw Ballistic!", then the Silent Death's heads fall off their body, rolling on the ground, then their bodies follow, while black flames escape the necks.

"He taking it well.", Karai said with a chuckle, while the doctor finishing close the wounds and begin to wrapped it.

"I didn't know he can do that.", Kardra replied as she tied down the bandage, while she glance at the parrot, who flying high in the air.

"It's his new armor that he got from to Mal's friend.", the blind girl answer as she slowly stand up, flexing her arm, "Now are you ready to busted some dead heads?"

"Dead heads?!"

"I'll explain once we're in battle.", Karai said as she and the doctor, who just took out wooden staff, and join the battle between the pirates and the Silent Death.

_-back with the pirate musician-_

"Frozen Impalement! Frozen Impalement! Frozen Impalement!", Mizore Saibot shouted over and over, trying to skewer the foxgirl, who seem to dodge the ice spikes with great easy.

"Is that all you got?", Ayame shout as she slide one the ice and form two fire balls in her hands, "Kitsune-bi!", she shout as the fireballs came at the cryomancer, whose eyes widen..

"Ice Rafflesia!" he shouted, while he swing his arms in front of him and rise them over his head, forming a large, flower-like shield, made out of ice, as it form from the ground, protect him from the fireball. "Is that all you got half breed?", he ask as he place his hand on the icy ground.

"Hehe...you're not keeping your eyes one my move.", Ayame said with a smirk, while she get ready to form two ghosty, blue fireballs from her hands.

_What the hell is she talking about?_, Mizore though but his eyes widen, finding the two fireball, that the pirate musicain throw at him earlier, was still burning, but that not all. The blue flames seem to growing much larger, while the ice shield seem to melt. "Impossible!", the _cryomancer _shouted in shock and quickly rush away from his sheild as it went up in flame, then glare at her, "Only one person can do that to my clan's ice magic."

"Really?", Ayame said as she grin, then throw the two more fireballs at Mizore, who duck out of the way, making the fireballs hit the ice wall, "I guess their two."

He growl out loud, while his breath was seen, standing up straight, glaring at her, "Only the Lord of Horai can do that...to the.."

"Hehe...", Ayame said as her ear move up and down, listening around her, while she wait for his next move, "That's my dad."

"Your father...is the Lord...of the Horai...", the _cryomancer_ said as his eyes widen more, then goes back to normal while he smirk behind his mask, then he dodge another fireball that aim for his head, "Well, let's see you handle something that your father have trouble with."

_This can't be good._, the foxgirl thought as she reach behind her, getting herself ready for anything.

The first thing Mizore Saibot did was slam his hands together, then against his chest, making his hands glow slightly blue, while this form a large block of ice. He finish with crossing his arms and slide his hands together as the ice block begin to crack and slowly fall apart, tilt a large ice sculpture of a polar bear.

"Icy Bear.", the _cryomancer_ said as he pant lightly, while his breath was easier to seen, then normally.

"Is that it?", Ayame said as she glance at the ice bear, who was stand on his hind legs, and smirk, "Am I suppose to be scary of a stupid ice sculpture?"

"You tell me.", Mizore said as his hands still glowing and begin to move his left hand move it downwards as his index and middle fingers point downward. This cause the large, ice bear to lean down, landed on it's front legs, while it's eyes glow blue.

"Ok...", Ayame said as her ears stand up straight, while her tails stand on ends, "Things gone from bad to worst.", then she quickly rolled away from the bear's paw, that tried to swat at the foxgirl.

"Time to pulled out my secret weapon.", Ayame mutter as she landed on the icy floor and glare at both the ice bear and at it's master, Mizore Saibot.

_-Back at the the battle near the stair-_

"...3...O'clock...Slash...", Kroenen breath heavily as he used the pair of blades to slash at Gar, who disappear in a blur and appear behind the armor man.

"Impact!", Gar growl as he hold his left hand against the armor man, sending Kroenen skidding forward, but he came to a stop. "That some armor.", Gar mutter as he whistle, finding a small dent on his back.

"...Thank...you...I...made...", he was cut off to find Gar disappear in a blur.

"So, you made it yourself.", Gar said, making the knight turn around, find the spikey hair boy, with his arms cross.

"...Yes...and...that...move...hurt...me...", Kroenen said as he rush at him shouted out loud, "...9...O'clock...Slash...", then he used his left arm to slash downward, while his right arm slash toward the right side of Gar, or were the Shadow Step user was standing.

"Oh, my bad.", Gar said as he retighten his gloves with a smirk, "I was trying to break you, not hurt you."

"...Good...luck...with...that...", the armor man said as he rush at the black, spiky hair teen, crossing his arms over his chest, and just like before, Gar disappear from sight and reappear behind him, but this time he was ready for him. Kroenen smirk under his mask and begin to spin around, while he hold his arms out, shouting out loud, "...Around...the...Clock...", he then head toward the spiky hair teen, which caught him by surprise.

"Dammit!", Gar hissed in pain as he quickly move back, just so the blades cut part of his shirt and his chest, "That was way to close.", he said as his blood leak out of his wound, hitting the ground, then glance at the armor man, finding the man had come to a stop and swing his arms, letting Gar's blood hit around him.

"...Gotch...you..."

"Yes,", Gar growl as he hold his cut, standing there straight, "but that's the only time you will cut me."

"...Is...that...so...", the Knight of Time ask as he cross his arms, while he wait to see what the spiky hair man planning to do.

"That's so.", Gar said as he glare at with his eyes turning feral, then he turn around and race off in a blur.

"...Around...the...Clock...", Kroenen shouted as he spins, follow the spiky hair man, "...You...can't...run...away...", but he came to a stop, but keep spinning himself, while Gar run up the wall.

"Shadowy Phantasm!", the spikey hair teen shouted as he push off the cave, flying at the armor man's till his right hand touch the helmet gasman, "Reject!"

This blast of energy send both Kroenen and Gar flying to different ways, till one hit the ground, while the other landed on his feet.

"I really hate using that dial.", Gar said as he hold his right arm, hissing in pain, finding the knight on the ground, only to pick himself, glaring at him through his broken helmet, but fall to his knees, still feeling the effect of the reject dial.

"How can you still moving...", Gar ask out loud but smirk, as he stand up straight, letting go of his arm and pulled of the glove, pulling out a shell, while he still giving Kroenen a venomous glare, "It's doesn't matter anymore.", then he put out and push in a new shell in his glove, "What's matter is that I kick your ass!"

"...Is...that...so...", Kroenen stand up and glare through the hole in the mask, with his red eye, but he was cut off as watch Gar rush toward him, "...Time...Out...", then he cross his arms, getting ready for anything Gar to attack.

"Chaos Dash!", the Shadow Step User shouted as both gloved hands hit Kroenen's forearms and his blades' bracer sheaths, "Impact!", then Gar back away, just to watch the armor man's weapons to fall to many tiny little pieces.

"...Damn...you...", Kroenen panted loudly as he stand up, "...You...broken...my..."

"Yeah.", Gar sighed as he look at the armor man, finding his arms look like dead weight, "I broke your arms.", he smirk as his eyes seem to go normal, "Next time, you should of move."

"...I'm...going...to...kill...you!", Kroenen roar as he rush at the spiky hair teen, while his arms swinging to the sides, like arms of a rag doll.

"Dumbass.", Gar said as he watch the knight run toward him, knowing the armor man was going to do a hard front kick. "Creepy Shadow!", he said as he disappear in a blur right before Kroenen could at him and appear behind him, pressing both hands against him, "Impact!"

This send Kroenen forward, until he hit the wall, which make him fall to the ground as his chest plate explode into many pieces. "...Damn...you...", he hiss in pain, watching Gar slowly move pass him, heading toward the stairs, trying to get up.

"You got want coming to you, dude.", Gar said as he slowly walk down the stair, knowing full well what happen to Kroenen, "Enjoy life in a wheelchair, dude."

_Dude, was a pain in the ass._, Gar thought to himself as he take it easy, knowing he's running low on energy, _Atless he out of the way._, he came to a stop and lean against the wall, panting heavily, _Now to save...Rae..._, he begin to slide the wall, _Wait...for me...Rae._, then the Gar black out.

_-Back at the icy battle-_

"Is that all you have?", Ayame flip, roll, and jump from side to side, avoiding the claws of the ice bear, who keep swiping them at her, then she came to a stop as she stand ontop of it's head, looking down at the _cryomancer_, "Cause I'm not impressed."

"We're just getting started.", Mizore growled as he rise both of his hands, causing the ice bear to stand up stair, making the foxgirl to slip off it's back, and landed on her feet, while she pulled out her flute, "What are you planning to do with that? Play me to sleep?"

"Not my style.", she said with a smile as a ghosty, blue fireball form in front of her, "Instead, I'm going to play you something interesting."

"Really?", he ask as he swing his arms to the left, causing the ice bear to turn around, slowly and let it roar out loud, "Don't think you have that long.", then the bear slam both his ice paws downwards, how ever Ayame rolled between the bears hind legs while the blue flame stay between the ice bear and it's master.

"Kitsune Kairai!", Ayame shouted behind the gaint ice puppet, then the sound of a flute was playing.

"You think music going to stop me?", Mizore shouted as he force the bear to turn around, facing the foxgirl, but what he should of done was keep his eyes on things around him.

"What the hell is that?", Mizore thought out loud as he heard a loud growl that seem to over lap the sound of the flute, making him turn his head just in time to a wicked looking, five tails fox, made out of blue flame, rush at him, pounce on top of the _cryomancer_, then spin off him and landed ontop of the ice bear's back, bite onto it's ear, only to be swat away the fox, who landed on the ground, then it rush at the bear's hind legs, as the flute's notes change to a lighter.

_You got to be kidding me?_, the _cryomancer _thought as he seem to got up and swing his arms up, glaring at the foxgirl, who keep playing the flute, then glance at the fire fox, attacking the bear's foot, which kick it away, only to landed on it's feet and spring forward, attack the other leg.

"You're using a puppet justu, too?", he thought out loud as he glare at the foxgirl, who keep playing with the flute. "You're not the powerful, _Slayer_!", the _cryomancer _shouted in angry as he push both his hands down, forcing the bear to lean down and quickly grab a hold of the fox made out of blue fire, then pick it paw, till it's reach his jaw and quickly shallow it with a deep growl. This made the music stop, while Mizore laugh out, "Do you see the strength of my clan's power is?", he ask as he close his glow blue eyes, while he swing both his arm around, making the bear look at the foxgirl.

"The only thing I see is a fool.", Ayame said as she bring the flute to her lips, and play a few more notes.

"What that's going to do?", Mizore said as he open his eyes and glare at Ayame, while she keep playing, which some musicians would said it was a stinger, then stop it with a grin.

"Stinger Bu-mu", Ayame said as she put the flute away, while the ice bear begin to crack around the stomach, then with an explode of blue flames engulf the ice bear.

"Impossible...", Mizore thought out loud as his eyes widen, watching in horror, while his ice bear fall to pieces,"This isn't happening.", he took a couple steps back avoiding the bear's head hit the ground, "This is really impossible!"

"Not impossible.", Ayame said, making the _cryomancer _glare at him, finding her holding a chain, "Just improbable.", she stick her tongue out as she jerk the chain, "Tablature Wana."

"What the hell was that?", Mizore Saibot glaring at her, not knowing the foxgirl was doing, till he fall to the ground, feeling a sharp pain behind his right leg, then he glare up at the foxgirl as she hold blood cover scythe over her right shoulder and her chain wrapped around her other arm, much like a boa.

"I may not have my mom strenght and skills,", Ayame said as she walk toward him, "Or my daddy's powers, but you're still got beating by me."

_This is bad._, Mizore thought as he watch her move closer, _I'm almost out strenght and if I do anything, I'm dead....but I'm not dying alone!_"Yes. You beat me.", he said as he smirk under his mask, watch the foxgirl taking a step closer, "But you trick me!"

"So?", Ayame said with a smirk, came to a stop infront of him, "A win is a win."

"Think again!", Mizore shouted, almost laughing, as he was about to slam his hands on the pirate musician, but he then fall to side, knock out, thanks to the butt of Ayame's kusai-gama.

"Don't think I'm going to let you die that easily.", the foxgirl said as she take a set, glaring at him, then glance at the ice walls as they slowly melt away, grinning at her work, "Oh and don't forget, I want you to tell me where the talisman is."

_-at the wedding altar-_

"Wonderful you can join us, Rhiannon.", Cornallo said as he watch the blue hair girl, wearing a dark blue wedding gown and a cloak, that's the same color, walking toward the bishop, holding a brokaw of blood red roses.

"Shut up and get on with it.", the bride said with a deep sigh, thinking it be better to hurry thing along before it's to late, but then she realized what she said, could get her slap, but the bishop didn't do it, which surprise her.

"I'm in agreement with her.", Cornallo said as he took hold of her arms, and jerk her over to the old man, who was holding a red book and open it.

"The let's get started.", he replied as he looking through the pages, trying to find the right page.

_You better hurry._, Scath voice said in the head bishop's mind, _He's coming...and he as powerful as I remember._

"Get on with it.", Cornallo growl as he keep a good hold of the cloak wearing girl, who really wish she could used her powers, just this one time to beat the hell out of the bishop, while Silent Death fill the area .

"Dearly beloved,", the elderly man begin the ceremony, while he read the book, "We are gathered here today to witness thie holy matrimony between this two people before the face of Scath.", he was going to say more, but a dagger stab the spin of the book. "the short version?"

"Yes.", Cornallo said as he hold the another drik, while the sounds of footsteps echo to the room, "The short, the better."

"As you wish.", the old man said as he quickly turn the page and stop and clear his throat, while a noises was heard, making everyone look at locked, metal doors, finding it had a huge dent in the middle of it, then another dent was from under the first one, around the door knobs.

"Silent Death.", the head bishop said as he point at the doors, making them nod, then raise from their sets and race over to it and used their own bodies to barricade the only entrance, "Please go on."

"Alright.", the old man clear his throat, as he watch the door, "Do you Bishop Cornallo take the Green Angel to be your wife?"

"I do.", he answer with a grin, thinking it's too late to stop the wedding, but then he saw the elderly man eyes widen, making him slow turn his head to find almost all the shadow warriors have been cut, as well as the door. "Hurry up!"

"Do you, Green Angel, take this man to be you lawful husband?"

"She does.", the bishop answer for her as beads of sweat begin to pour down his face.

"And so, by the power vested in me, by the Ketsuekifiore and the Almighty Scath, I now pronounce you man and...", but right before the old man could do finish his job, a huge explosion came from the door, sending pieces of metal and rock flying, making everyone look at the opening, to find a the long, black hair man, smiling as he begin to walk toward the two..

_Hehehe...He's here. Silver's here!_

Draco came to stop, standing a couple of feet away from the groom and bride, and said, "Am I late for the cake?"

* * *

Draco: And we're going to stop here...-look from side to side- cause the boss man seem to disappear.

_-somewhere in the back-_

**Malchior**: Mmmm...-lean back as he shut his eyes, enjoying the himself as he lean in the chair, sipping the drank- Now this is the life. -grin as he put down the drank, while he enjoy his quite time- No baka's around, demend me to write things that I'm not in the mood to do or to work on his profiles.

Dark Figure: Oh, shut up! -shouted a dark figure, tied up, as he set in a cage- Just hurried up and take care of my bio! -just then a green, foam ball hit his head- What the hell!

**Malchior**: Oi! Shut up! -he said as he put down an old Nerf gun and sip on his drank- Let me enjoy my little break, before I break my brain.

Dark Figure: You have a brain? -he said as the figure smirk, only to get hit with another foam ball to the head- I'm so going to beat the hell out of you! -and let again another ball hit him- Stop that!

**Malchior**: Hehe...after I'm out of ammo. -he said as he reach in and took out a bunch of green balls out of a huge bucket, with the words, One Ton, painted in red, and reloading the gun- Hehe..this going to be fun.

Dark Figure: When I get out of I'm so going to rip you a new one! -he shouted, then a green ball lodged itself in the figure's mouth-

**Malchior**: Hehe...this is going to be fun.

_-back with Draco-_

Draco: Anyhoo, I thought I take over for now and go through my mail.

Jack: You couldn't think of anything better like a sexy party? -he ask as he landed on the captain's shoulder-

Draco: I would, but it's a pain to clean up. -he said as he go through his mail-

Jack: Jessie said she kill you if you have a party. Right? -the bird ask as he notice the beads of sweat move down his forehead-

Draco: Ummm....Let's get start. -he said as he flip through letter after letter-

Jack: Wuss. -the bird said, only to get with a flying mail-

Draco: Emo-bird. -he mutter as he hold a letter in his hands and rip it open- Let see what this one say. -he grin as he pulled out a sheet of paper and read it, then he blink while he shouted- What the helll?

Jack: Let me see that. -the parrot said as he read it and chuckle- You got tagged!

Draco: That's just pure evil. -set up and glare at the letter again- WHO THE HELL SEND THIS TO ME!?

_-somewhere in Egpty-_

First figure: Look like my plan is working. -said a figure, who wrapped like a mummy, as he let a katana lean against his shoulder-

Second figure: You're plan, Asmodeus? -said the other figure, who let a zanbato lean over his lap- It was my idea.

Third figure: Shut up, West. -said a figure wear armor all over his body, and small, sharp blades over parts of his body- I was the one who come up with this plan.

Forth figure: Be quite, Mr. Sancho. -roar the giant figure with a smirk- I was the one who seconded the plan, and you're not the one who made it.

The last figure: That's right, Mr. Roland. -said a figure that he only have his left eye- It was my plan and don't forget who brought you all together against the stupid lizard.

All for of them: It was you, Wade Willson.

Willson: And don't you forget it! -he said with a chuckle- I brought you all here so I can defeat that man, and we do it with that!

West: -turn around an cross his arms with a sigh- I still say it's my plan. -which made the other sweat dropped-

_-back with Draco-_

Jack: Draco, -the bird said as he landed on a nearby chair- you have to give five facts about yourself.

Draco: -he sigh as he rubbed the back of her head- I guess I should get on with it...-he take a set and took a gulp of his soda- Fact one, I hate the World Government. Their nothing but a bunch of freaking dumbass who don't give a damn about people they suppose to protect!

Jack: True, but I think everyone know that. -he said as he rub his beak against his feather-

Draco: Hey! This is my facts, emo-bird! -he growl lightly and gulp more of his drank- Fact two, I love spices meat.

Jack: Hehehe...That's a given.

Draco: -he sigh and shake his head- Fact three, I can take on any pirate captain at cards!

Jack: He not kidding forks. -he said as he grin-

Draco: Fact four, -stand up as a flash of light cover his body, then the pirate captain was wearing a black jumpsuit, cape, leather boots, gloves, red bandanna over the top of his face, and a black hat with a long brim- I! Am! Shadow Blade!

Jack: Geez...I didn't see that coming. -he mutter as he shake his head-

Draco: And my final fact, -smirk evilly as his eyes show an evil glare- The moment anyone hurt, let alone kill my nakama, is the moment they found themselves on their back, cover with burns and slashes, waiting for death.

Jack: Whoa...a bit scary. -the bird said as he shake- Nice.

Draco: Hehe...I try to be. -he said as he took off his hat and bandanna, then lean back- While, I'm done.

Jack: Not yet. -the bird said as he shake his head- You have to tag five other people.

Draco: Really. -set up and grin evil form on his face- That is pretty evil. -shut his eyes as he rubbed his chin- Alright, I pick the stoned pirate captain, Axe, the living dummy, Endo, the living breeze, Ares, the string user marine, Alto, and that freaky fish-girl, Des. -he shut his eyes as he lean back- And that's it for now.

Jack: You know the odds of them doing it is pretty slim. -the parrot said as he look at the man-

Draco: I know and I don't really care. -he said as he lean back and grin- See you next time, and don't forget to review, guys.

* * *

**Bio**:

**Name**: Mizore Saibot "Bishop of Cold Judgment"

**Bounty**: 120 million beli

**Appearance**: Mizore is 5'11", mid-built, have blue glowing eyes and wears a red robe and cloak, but underneath it he wears a pair of black pants. slippers, vest, a mask that cover most his head and face, only showing his eyes, and leather wraps around his lower arms.

**Bio**: Not much is know about him, expect the fact the his clan have a grund with Ayame's clan. It's also seem that his clan gain their power, by giving a part of their body to an ice demon. His breath is easy to see thanks to his powers, and he normally the calm one of the group.

**Weapons/skills**: Mizore is a cryomancer, which means he can control the power of ice, by using his power to freeze water vapor, which allow him to freeze things/opponents or making weapons out of ice. He also a skill hand-to-hand combat fighter.

**Basic off**: He is basic off on of my favorite Mortal Kombat's characters, Subzero, but some of his moves is basic on water bending technique.

**Name**: Kroenen "Knight of Time"

**Bounty**: 40 million beli

**Appearance**: He is about 5'4" and normally wears a black gas mask, of his design, protective body suit, black gloves, leather boots, and a brown trench coat.

**Bio**: Not much is known of about this man, but it seem that he come from one of the Clockwork Island, who like to make new weapons for himself and his partners. He also have problems breathing normal air, which is the main reason he wears a gas mask, and he normally keep to hims

**Weapons/skills**: He have a pair of spring, punching swords, which keep under his sleeves, tell it times to attack, that he used with great skill, and a pair of pistols, that hold three shoot in each firearm. which he can't really used very well, cause his aim is less then a normal person. Beside his weapons, Kroenen can move at great speed, not as fast as those who used devil fruit or those who know Soru(or Kuro's speed), he also have great agility and reflexes, durability, thanks to his suit, and have Genius-Level Intellect, which help him with making strong weapons and strategy against his foes.

**Basic off**: Well....Kroenen is basic off Karl Ruprecht Kroenen, from Hellboy, before he lost his left hand, breaking his back, and the same for his blades.

**Move/Terms**:

**It's perving time!**: Its a phase that Jack say, before pressing his belt buckle, to change into his armor form.

**Justu**: It's means skill or technique in Japanese.

**Stinger**: Stinger used at the of some American march music.

**Noble Tiro VI**(Noble Shoot 6): It's basically the same as Noble Tiro, only Ken used six bullets to knock the weapons out of harm way.

**...High...Noon...**: Kroenen fired his firearms at his opponent, trying to hit them, but normally missed because of his horrible aim.

**...3:45...Slash...**: Kroenen used both his blades to slash from both side of his opponent, cutting him/her in half.

**...2:50...Slash...**: Kroenen does a downward angle at his opponent, stopping when the blades meet, making a V shape on his opponent's chest.

**Ice Discs**: A technique that allow Mizore Saibot to from water vaper into small, but sharp discs, that he throw at his opponent.

**Suingu C Clef**(Swing C Clef): Ayame spin the chain in front of her, while she spin around and the quickly let it go, making it shoot at her opponent, wrapping itself around the opponent's waist, then pulled on the chain, making the person off balance, while she rush at her foe, aiming for the shoulders, hitting it with the butt of the weapon or cutting into the flesh.

**Ice Claws**: A technique that allow Saibot to draw water vapor around his fingers and freeze it, forming sharp ice claws, which he can used on his opponent in hand-to-hand.

**Ice Bullets**: A technique which Saibot fired his Ice Claws at an opponents, much like a bullets being fired out of a gun.

**Frosty Ground**: Saibot place a hand on the ground and then without warning whole ground area is cover in an inch in a half of ice, causing the opponent's to slip on said ice and give him a chance to attack his opponent, by sliding on said ice.

**Frozen Impalement**: A technique that Saibot used after Frosty Ground, which he form ice spike under his opponent(s), trying to skewer the opponent(s).

**Sogeki Boshi**(Shooting Star): Gwen take out an arrow, that's have a cloth soak in oil, and lite it, before firing the arrow, that cause pain, burns, and catch things on fire.

**Macaw Ballistic**: A move Jack used when he wearing his armor. He fly at a group of opponents, making sure his wings are pretty start, then used his wing to slash at their necks, thanks to the armor around his wings are as sharp as an blade, which can cause his enemies heads to cut off. This move is name after the ballistic knife.

**Ice Rafflesia**: Saibot form a large floating flower-like shield in front of him that protect himself and other that's stand behind him. The name is came from the world's largest flower, rafflesia.

**Icy Bear**: A technique were he form a giant poler bear out of ice and make it move, much like a puppet, to attack his opponents.

**...3...O'clock...Slash...**: Kroenen slash downward with his right arm, while he slash with the left, till both blades meet, coming to a stop.

**...9...O'clock...Slash...**: Basically the same as 3 O'clock Slash, but Kroenen used his left arm to slash downward and his right arm to slash the right side of the opponent.

**...Around...the...Clock...**: Kroenen spins around, much like a top, slashing at his opponent, following him/her/them, till he stop.

**Shadowy Phantasm**: Gar used his speed to run up something high, like a tree or a building, and then push against it, forcing him to fall toward his opponent with both hand out, ready to used one or two of dials.

**...Time...Out...**: Kroenen cross his arms and blades in a defence move, believing it could take on any blow with his body armor.

**Kitsune Kairai**(Fox Puppet): She summon a ghostly, blue fireball, while she pulled out a flute, then play a couple of notes, forming a five tails fox made out of blue flames, that about the size of a dog. The fox will listen to the notes of the flute and follow it, as if Ayame is telling it to move, which can attack her opponent, and the attacks from the fox can be light or heavy attack, depending on the pitch of the melody of the flute.

**Stinger Bu-mu**(Stinger Boom): It's a move that Ayame used, after she used Kitsune Kairai. She play her flute, like what some people would called a Stinger, then stop, which cause the fire fox to explode, causing a lot blue flames to cover the area. Can be used as a surprise her opponent(s), burn the opponent(s), or if the opponent(s) used magic of some sort, the blue flame while used it as fuel and burn the foe(s) as if it's normal fire, but it burn down once it's fuel is done.

**Tablature Wana**(Tablture Snare): A trap Ayame set up, by dropping her kusai-gama, leaving the chain loose and easy to get a hold of, then she let her opponent follow her around, till he/she in range and quickly pulled on her chain, causing the scythe came behind the opponent at a great speed, either trapping or cutting the opponent's leg.


	32. Blind Sided

**One Piece: The Path of War and Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

_Mini-Story: Harry, Karai, Roy, and Kardra walk on the stage, both of them were staring at the crowd. The navigator was wearing a red uwagi, a white hakama, which was being held up by the white belt, a pair of sandals, a long, red wig, that's in a ponytail, a cross shape scar on his left cheek, and a katana, on his left hip, while the firstmate was wearing a purple kimono, with a a sakura color obi, a pair of tabi, and held a bokken, while her hair is in a ponytail, which was held up by a red ribbon. The secondmate had his hair spike up, wrapped with a red headband, white pants, white gi, with the kanji for "evil" on his back, white bandage around his lower legs and lower torso, and a red bandage wrapped around his left arm, while the doctor was wearing a pink kimono, dark purple obi, and have long, black hair hanging loosely in the back._

**Scath: Blind Sided

* * *

**

"Wake up, already.", Ayame said as she keep smacking Mizore with her hands, who let out yelp of pain as he came to.

"You should of kill me, slayer.", Mizore said slowly glare at the foxgirl, who setting on top him, "Or are you going to kill me after you have your way with me?", then he was hit on the head with the butts of Ayame's chain scythe.

"Don't be stupid, _cryomancer_.", the musician growl as she glare at him, placing her weapon on her shoulder, "Now tell me where is the talisman or I'll cut you!"

"I told you,", the cryomancer growl out in pain, "I don't have!"

"You're lying!", Ayame growl she glare at him, while she press her weapon against his throat, "Where the hell did you put the talisman!?"

"If I had it,", he say as he close his eyes, while his breath was easy to see, "Won't I used it on you?"

The foxgirl growl lightly as he think about what he said and remove her weapon. "You have a point.", she said as she get off the cryomancer, "So, where is it?"

"I don't know for sure.", as he slowly set up and look at the foxgirl, "I been looking for it since I got here."

"Hold on,", the foxgirl look at him, in shock, "You never had it?"

"No.", he answer as he look down, "And I'm not sure how or why, but that talismans is here."

"Great.", Ayame mutter to herself as she rubbed her chin, but stop as she look at him, "Now, if I remember right, the talisman is a control of the Silent Death, but not to summon them"

"Right.", Mizore replied as he look up at the foxgirl, "I'm summon the shadow spirits."

"Then, who in control?", Ayame ask as she look at him, who eyes widen, as if he was hit with a ton of bricks.

The _cryomancer _slowly rise from his spot, but stop as he hissed in pain, feeling his wound begin to bleed again and growl out loud, "Cornello!!!", then he fall back.

"You might want to stay still.", Ayame said as she look at him, feeling a little depress, thanks to watching her clan's enemy, knowing her clan's rules state that any and all _cryomancer _must die by the slayer's hands, and sigh, "Tell me why do you want the talisman."

"I needed it.", Mizore said as he look at her, while his breath was easy to see, "So, I can give it back to your clan and get back to the homeland."

"Even when you know that death awaits Horai?", Ayame ask, which she get her answer with a simple nod, which made her sigh and wrapped her chain around her arm and begin to walk away, muttering to herself, "I can't believe I'm thinking of doing this."

"Where are you going?", the _cryomancer _ask as he watch the pirate musician.

"I'm getting that talisman.", Ayame replied as she went from walking to running down the hallway.

_That's a first..._, Mizore thought as he blink and lean back, _A slayer helping a cryomancer. Hehe..I guess hell froze over._

_-At the altar-_

Both Cornello and Rae was straying at the pirate captain, who look at the two, who was grinning slightly, putting on his shades, "While?"

"While what?", the bishop ask as he putting his left hand still hold on the drik, while look at Draco, noticing his hands was near his three swords and the belt, that's cover in shurikens.

"Am I late for the cake?", Draco ask as he watch both the elderly man, jaw drop while his and the bishop's eyes were as bg as dinner plates, then he sweat dropped, but Rhiannon just blink and begin to chuckle lightly.

"I take that as a no.", Draco said with a grin, glance behind him, noticing more shadow warriors appear from behind him, "So, why don't you finish up and give me some cake?"

"Alright...", the bishop said as he blink and turn around, looking at the old man, who was still in shock and stap his fingers, "Hey! Can we finish up?"

"Ahh...Alright.", the elderly man said as he return to the book, and was about to finish up the wedding, but he drop the book, thanks to a sharp pain his hand, and feel his own blood slowly cover his hand. He hissed in pain as he found a black shuriken lodge in his right hand.

"Oh...I'm sorry.", Malchior said as he move toward the old man, passing the two, grinning some, "Let me help you with that.", he said as he bend down, acting like he was going to picking up the book, but instead Draco uppercut him, sending the old man fly high in the air and landed on his back. He stand up straight, after picking up the book, smirk to himself, "Look like you two have to get marry another day.", then Draco slowly turn around, after hearing a cloth ripping, loud growl, and sound of blades, sliding against one another..

"Demon Thrust!", Cornello roar, while the pirate captain avoiding an on coming blade, that thrust at him, by spinning away and catching a coming foot, before it could hit his head, then toss the shadow warrior at a small group of it comrades.

_Please don't let him be naked._, Draco though as he turn around, unsheathe one of his katana, and come to a stop, while blocking another thrust of the bishop's blade, then finding the head bishop was wearing black pants, long sleeve, black shirt, black leather boots gloves, and vest, then Cornella jump away.

_Thank you, whoever up there!_, Malchior thought as he sigh in relief and glance at Cornello's hand, who pulled away and got in a stance. This give Draco enough time to notice that his opponent was wielding a rapier, that have a silver, cup hilt, that had a demonic face on it, then glance what he had on hand, which was twelve driks, six on the front of his vest and six on his belt.

"Demon Thrust.", Cornello growl again as he lunge toward Malchior, who block the thrust with the side of one katane and used the other sword to swing at the head bishop's neck, who quickly lean back, avoiding the slash, then growl out loud, "Hellish Demon Thrust!", thrusting his rapier replied at Draco, who jump back, avoiding most of the blows, but his shirt was cover in four random holes, then quickly block ten Silent Death's claws.

"That not very nice.", Malchior hiss as he feel some of his blood leak out a of his wounds, slowly making his white shirt turn red "And right before I was about to offer my serves to marry you two."

"What?!", the bishop ask as he was in shock and look at the pirate captain, who seem to have a turtle-like spirit form avoid him, then he spin himself around, sending the shadow warriors flying everywhere, but he wasn't done let.

"Genbu Renda!", Malchior shouted as he send two large air blades at the bishop, who was still in shock, but Silent Death appear in front of their master, taking the blow.

"You were?", the bishop said as he slowly break out of his shock, while more of his shadow warriors appear from the shadows, getting ready to attack Draco and protect their master.

"I was.", Draco answer as he cross his arms over his chest, "But you can forget it. Akuba!", then he rush at the bishop, who got into the stance and lunge at the priate, while the shadow warrior rush toward the pirate captain.

"Demon Thrust!"

_-At the entrance-_

"Dammit!", Roy growl as he spin his guan do and send it right, stabbing off three of the Silent Death, "How many of these freaks are there!?", he ask as if they seem to multiplication.

"I don't know, but this really getting old.", Jessie replied as she block an blow from on the shadow warrior, growling to herself, then spin around at high speed, sending the a small group of the Silent Death flying, "Takamaki!", then they hit the ground, as other shadow warriors walk over them, but they seem to loose their heads, thanks to Gwen and her new used sabers, and to Ken, who was reloading his _'Zorro'_ and take aim for another small group out the way.

"Dammit!", Ken said as he keep blasting the shadow warriors, "If only we didn't need to go down that cave.", he growl as he would cause a huge caven with one of his rockets, but they need to get in to carry out their captain's plan.

"Stop your complaining, Shiba.", Karai shouted as she does a jump spin kick, kicking off a couple of the shadow warriors' heads off and landed next to Harry, who wrapped a couple of the shadow warriors' bodies with his wire, ready for his girlfriend to finish up the job, "Just keep fighting tilt there's no more of these dumbasses."

"Yosh!", they shouted as all the pirates keep hitting the wave after wave of the Silent Death, but then the shadow warriors came to a stop, and their body turn to black ashes, making everyone blink at the sight.

"That...was weird.", Harry said as he watch them turn to ash.

"What just happen?", Gwen ask as she just blink.

"Who Cares.", Jessie said as she grin and wipe her forehead, "Just as long as their out of our way."

"Then we should go, before they put themselves together.", Roy said as he glance at the blind girl, who was busy with her boyfriend, pick up her disregarded kunai knives.

"In a minute.", Karai answer as she lightly panted, "We need catch our breath."

"But we should be going.", Ken mutter as he check his ammo while he reload _Zorro_, then slide it in it's holster and place his hands over his hips holster.

"Best listen to her.", Jack said as he was in his normal form, but still wearing is orange sunglasses, landing on Ken shoulder, who watch Karai, squeezing onto one of her kunai, causing it to crack.

_-Back with the battle of two swordsmen-_

"I hope this wasn't important." Draco said as he used his Raikougiri to point at a golden amulet, that have a grinning skull on it, while a broken chain setting near it, then Draco block the rapier that was going to slash his throat with Shindou Sakae.

"DAMN YOU!", Cornello growl at the pirate captain as he push more force on his sword, trying to break Draco's stance and katana, but he jump out of the way, avoiding the other katana, which would of cut open his stomach.

"That's not how a bishop should talk.", Draco said as he grin, enjoying the fight, as he resheathe both of his swords, and pulled his family's katana, just in time to block the rapier that would of strike his face.

"Do you know how long it took me to find that thing?", the bishop growled as he move back, feeling that it could break if he doesn't withdraw, "Do you know how long it took me to learn how to controlled them, let alone how many weaklings I have to killed to form them?!"

Draco glare at him, after hearing what the bishop did to the followers of the cult and said calmly, "I don't give a damn."

"You asshole!", the bishop growl out loud as he lunge toward Draco as he did the same thing, only his left hand is over the tip of the katana, "Hellish Demon Thrust!"

"Ondori Moui!", Draco shouted as both blades thrust at each other owner, only to block and bounce off one another.

_Amazing..._, Rhiannon thought as she lean against wall, watching the sword fight between the two, _He can keep up with that bastard._, she reach up to the collar around her neck and a small smile form on her face, _Maybe he could..._, she stop in thought as she got up, while both swordsmen push away from each other, and she shouted, "Hey You!"

"What?", the pirate captain ask as he pant lightly, as he watch the bishop doing the same thing.

"If you beat him,", the bride ask as she glance at the bishop, who glare at her, only to hiss as a sharp pain came from his left shoulder, "Could you see it in your heart to give me the key?"

"Keep your eyes on me, dumbass!", Draco said with a grin, watching the bishop pulled a black shuriken out of his shoulder, making him growl as the pirate captain let his katana rest on his left shoulder, "Hehe...You mean the key around his neck?"

"Yes."

"Then leave it to me.", Draco replied as he rush at the bishop, while he hold his sword with both hands, "You better not hold back, Cornello!", then slash at the bishop, who quickly block, but it seem the force of Draco's blow cause him to spin around, while the rapier seems to disappear from sight, then reappear, after the spin, causing blood to fly out.

"Demon Flash!", the bishop said as Draco just stand there, with a long gash chest, going from his right shoulder down toward his left hip, then quickly jump away and keep moving back, avoiding the rapidly thrusting of the bishop sword, "And Hellish Demon Thrust!",

_I didn't see that coming,_, Draco came to a stop, a good couple of feet away from Cornello, slide his katana back in it's sheath and unsheathe his twin blades, _but this time I'm ready._, Draco then lower his body toward the ground and rush the bishop, while he shouted, "KouzaTora!", getting ready to pounce on top of Cornello, who just stand there, while a black mist seem to from around the bishop's body.

"Black Out.", the head bishop said as black mist seem to explode, covering the area the both swordsmen, was using, then low hiss was heard as a sound of a sword being thrust into the air, piercing through flesh.

"Dark Demon Thrust.", the bishop said as the mist clear, showing the bishop, pulling out his rapier from Malchior's right shoulder, follow up with a kick the stomach, making the pirate captain stumbling away from him.

"Cheap shot.", Draco mutter as he spit out some blood, while what's left of his white shirt turn crimson, then rush toward the bishop, trying to slash at Cornello with the blade he held in his left hand, which the bishop block with his rapier. However, the force of Draco's blow cause him to speed, just like before.

_Here it's come._, Draco thought as he ready his other katana to block an attack the bishop, head on.

"Demon Flash", Cornello said as he sword was about to slash Draco's chest again, and just like the pirate captain plan, he block the bishop's sword, then Draco swing his left arm to send a punch at his foe, but he stop as he feel three slash against the pirate's stomach, "Claw!"

"Damn you!", Malchior hissed loudly, as he try to slash at the head bishop, who quickly jump back, avoiding the sword, then shake of the blood off the three dirks that he hold in his left hand.

"Hehe...Do yourself a favor and stay there, and die.", Cornello said as he slide his dagger back in their sheaths and watch Draco fall to the ground, panting heavily.

_This guy really becoming a real pain in the ass._, Draco thought as he lay there, while a pool of his own blood form under his body. Then he slowly rise still holding his glare at the head bishop, "You think I'm going to give up just by a few love cuts?", he glare at Cornello, who give the pirate a dirty look, "You got to do a lot better then this take m down, dumbass!"

_-back at the hallway-_

"Hey! Stop it!", Mizore yelled as he laugh while he being lick attack by a tiger cub, enjoying the coolness of his skin, while Jean and the macaw, who was setting on the weak _cryomancer_, wait for their crewmates to show up.

"So, who did this to you?", Jack ask as he look at the weaken _cryomancer_, studying his wounds and burn marks, which made him stop laughing and look at the parrot and was about to answer, but the sound of seven pairs of feet was moving toward the three.

"Sound like your friends are here.", Mizore said as he slowly push the tiger cub off him and rubbed her ears, making her purr lightly.

"Good.", Jack said as he glance down the the hallway, and glare at the _cryomancer_, "You didn't answer my question."

Miroze sigh as he look at the bird and stopping rubbing Jean's ears, then replied, "Your _slayer_ did this to me."

"_Slayer_?", Jack said as he tilt his head, "Who and what's a _slayer_?"

"Oh...she never told you.", he mutter, while he breath was easy to see, then think for a bit, "The foxgirl did this to me."

"Ayame did this to you?", Jack said as both he and the tiger cub were in shock, knowing the musicain cause this much damage to this guy,

"Hehe...I'm not surprise.", Karai said as she and the other crewmates stop, meeting the three, and lightly pant.

"It's normally the sweet ones you have to watch out for.", Ken said as he look at the ice maker, "Senor?"

"Yes?"

"Why did she left you a live?"

"I can't answer that.", he said as he lean against the cave wall.

"Why can't you?", Jessie ask as she look rise her staff, getting ready to fight, incause this guy was playing possum.

"Cause I don't know the answer.", he replied as he look at the group of pirates and pointed the other end of the wall, "If you want to go after your friends, then run straight , then go down the stair case and keep moving til you find huge iron doors."

"Umm...Thanks...", Karai said as she blink and turn around, knowing Mizore is too weak to do anything, "Let's get a move on, guys.", then she took off, running.

"Right!", her crewmates said as they follow the firstmate, leaving the _cryomancer_ alone.

_Good luck, facing Cornello._, Mizore thought as he shut his eyes, resting his head against the wall, _You may need it._, then he black out.

_-deeper down said hallway-_

"Hey, _Speedy_.", Ayame said as she stand in front of Gar, who slowly come to, "Are you alright?"

"Five more minutes, Dude.", Gar mutter as he yawn, but quickly got up and rubbed the back of his head as a lump form on his head, thanks to the foxgirl hitting him on the head with her weapon. "What the hell, dude?!", the black, spiky hair teen shouted as he turn around, glaring at Ayame.

"We don't have time for you to sleep.", the musicain replied, with no careful from her voice, as she begin to walk off the steps, "We both have dulties to take care of."

"Say what?", Gar mutter as he tilt his head, but then realize what she meant, he slowly begin to follow her, "Hold on, Rae.", he said as he pop his neck, "We're coming."

"Awww...how cute.", Ayame said as she rolled her eyes, "The handsome prince going to rescue the beautiful princess."

"She not my girlfriend!", Gar shouted as he keep moving down the stairway.

"I didn't say that.", Ayame said as she keep moving, but came to a stop as she heard the sound of a blade being thrust into a person's body, then sound of blood drops hitting the floor, "We might want to hurry."

"I figure that part out, dude.", Gar growl as he quickly move to the next level of stairs, while the foxgirl try to catch up with the _Shadow Step User_.

_Something wrong._, Ayame thought to herself as she heard a familiar pants as swords clash with one another, then heard some yelling, "_Dark Demon Thrust!_", _Something seriously wrong._

_-back with the swords fight-_

Draco pant loudly as he slowly slide his katana into their sheaths, while his blood soaked shirt was barely hanging on by a thread.

"Are you going to give up?", the bishop ask as he watch Draco, ripped of his shirt, showing off his many wounds from this battle, with a fresh wound on his left shoulder.

"No.", Draco said as he pulled out Ranshin, still in it's scabbard, holding it in his left hand, "Now tell me you're devil fruit power."

"Hehe...I was wondering if you figure out.", Cornello said with a chuckle, while he pant, "I ate the Hokori Hokori no Mi."

"Hokori Hokori no Mi?", Draco ask as he rise a brow, while he lower his sheathed blade to the left side, "You're a dustman?"

"No.", the head bishop answer darkly while he rise his rapeir over his face, glaring at the zoan user, "I'm a chimneyman."

"A chimneyman?"

"Yes."

"Where's your brushes?", Draco ask as he place his right foot in front of his left, getting himself in a stances.

"I said chimneyman. Not chimney sweep.", the bishop growl as he point his rapier at Draco, getting ready to lunge himself at the pirate, "Now unsheath your sword so you die like a man."

"I'll unsheathe Ranshin when I'm ready.", Draco said as he place his left on the hilt of his sword, while he have a good grip of his sheath, "Now come at me, _Dusty_."

"Shut up and die!", he growl as he lunge toward Draco, getting ready to thrust his blade into the pirate's heart, "Demon Thrust!", but he came to a stop, leading backwards, avoiding the katana, that would of cut open his chest, then he spring up getting ready to stab Draco's stomach.

"KakureRyu!", the pirate captain growl as his scabbard slam into the bishop's side, sending him flying into the group of chairs. "Get up.", said as he slide blade back in it's sheath, "I'm not done with you."

"Be careful what you wish for.", the bishop mutter as he kick a chair off himself and jump up, with his sword in his right hand, "Why are you counting hits?", he ask as he glare at Draco's stance.

"Cause I will beat you with three techniques.", Draco answer as he glare at the bishop, who was giving him a dirty look, "But now I think I'll beat you in two."

"Damn you!", Cornello roared as he rush at the pirate, planning to cut open the pirate's throat, but he missed thanks to Draco jump from the right, avoiding the move, then the pirate swing his sheathed katana at the bishop, making Cornello block it with his rapier.

"KakureRyu: Suingu Te-ru!", Draco said as he quickly unsheath his katana, with great speed, slashing at bishop's neck, or it should of if the bishop didn't jump back in time.

"You missed, you stupid, son of a bitch!", Cornello said with a smirk, but that smirk went away as Draco was smirking, while he slide his right foot against the floor, then kick something toward the bride. Something bluesh green.

"First off, I wasn't planning cutting off your neck.", Draco said as he watch the bishop check for the key that was around his neck, only to finding nothing, but a small amount of blood, leaking out of his neck. "Second off, I have one more move." He slide his sheathe into his belt, then unsheathe his Raikougiri while glaring at him, "And third off...", he got into stance and lower himself to the ground, like he was getting ready to do KouzaTora, only he was holding his blades backhanded.

"Third off?", the bishop ask as he smirk, knowing he can finish this in one move, but glance at Draco's eyes as they turn feral.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALLED MY MOTHER THAT NAME, YOU ASSHOLE!", Draco roar out loud as a matter of seconds, he change to his dragonman form.

"Y-your a...z-zoan user.", bishop said as his eyes widen, looking at the Malchior large, new form, but what he was really looking at was the dragonman's large wings, that were folded, tail, razor-sharp fangs and talons.

"Yes.", the large dragonman said as he still in his stance, growling and glance to the side, finding the bride in all shock by his new form, "I ate the Ryu Ryu no Mi!"

"I-impossible!", the bishop said as he begin to take a couple of steps back, only to trip over his feet, "This can't be real!"

"No.", Draco smirk as smoke begin to escape his nostrils, "As you can see, it is.", he growl lightly as his tail swing back and fro, "Now get up and face me with that lil' toothpick you call a sword!"

_I can't beat him._, Cornello said in his mind as he begin to shake in fear, _There no way I can't beat him, even with my devil fruit power._

_**YOU WEAKLING! **_

_Lord Scath!_

_**YOU FAILED ME, CORNELLO!!!**_

_But look at him, my lord! He's a dragon! A large dragon!_

_**I DON'T CARE, CORNELLO!!!**_, the demonic god growl inside the head bishop's head, _**THE TIME HAVE PASS, AND NOW I'M STILL STUCK IN THIS STONE COLD PRISON!**_

_Sir...please give me another chance. I'll do anything in your name, my Lord._

_**Your pleads, please me.**_, Scath said in calm tone, _**You have another chance, Cornello.**_

_Thank you._, the bishop said as he look up at the large statues, while Draco stand there watching him, thinking praying to the demonic figure,_ Tell me, what to do, my Lord._

_**Get him to attack you.**_

_You want him to attack me?_

_**Did I stutter, Cornello?!**_, he roar out loud in the bishop's head.

_No...but he could kill me._

_**If only I was so lucky.**_, Scath mutter and sigh, then shouted, _**Used your devil fruit power, your moron!**_

_But he still could kill me._

_**Don't move tell I say so.**_, he growl in the bishop's head, _**Do you understand?**_

"Yes.", Cornello hissed under his breath as he slowly stand up, while black mist form around his body, glaring at the dragonman who was in stance.

"Oh...You're finish your lil' pray to that oversize paperweight?", Draco ask as he watch the head bishop getting ready to attack.

"Watch what you say about my lord, lizard boy.", he said the black dust begin to grow.

"Lizard boy?! I'm a dragonman, preacher man.", Draco growl deeply as he rush toward bishop, seeming a tiger spirit form above the zoan user, while his eyes were glowing.

"Total Black Out!", Cornello shouted as he send enough black dust around, covering the entry room in pure darkness.

_**Move!**_

"Byakko Gekido!", Malchior shouted from inside the darkness, then the sound of metal slashing through the air. A few seconds later, the dust disappear, showing the bishop standing a few feet away from Draco, who stand in front of the statue of the cult's god. The pirate captain look up at his work he did, and whisle at the two large, deep slash marks from Scath's chest, all the way to it's stomach, which what look like two sets of claws marks where the huge slashes start.

"Hmm...Not bad.", Draco said to himself and turn around, looking at the bishop, while he turn back to his human form, watching the bishop started to laugh, "What's so funny?"

"CheCheChe! You couldn't beat me.", Cornello said as he laughter fill the room, as he stare at the pirate captain.

"Is that so?", Draco said as he rise a brow, then smirk as the bishop's rapier fall apart in four pieces, shutting the bishop, "Hehe...I win!"

"You did no such thing!", Cornello roar as he throw what's left of the sword at Draco, who quickly block it with a wave of his katana. "I'm still standing and I still have my driks!", he growl as he spin his daggers in his hands.

"Knives are no match for my blades.", Draco replied as he was glaring at him and got into a fighting stance, getting ready to attack him, but stop as he feel something small hit his head, making him turn his head, then his eyes widen as he found the statue begin to crack

"Oh damn.", Draco mutter as he turn around and rush off, pass the bishop, who was wearing a huge grin, while the rock figure cave in on itself.

"What's happening?", Ayame shouted as she and Gar finally got into the room, as they spot Draco running toward them, notice the a lot of rocks falling apart, then glance at the side, finding Cornello grinning like a madman, while the rocks begin crumb ontop of him.

"I think..the guy save me."

"Oh.", both people said calmly, but turn around to find Rhiannon setting there, all strike at what she just saw.

"Is that her?", the foxgirl ask as she look at the Shadow Step User.

"Yes.", Gar answer as he nod and move toward the violet-blue hair teen, "Hey, Rae."

"Long time no see, Gar.", Rae said with a small smile form on her face, "Mind helping me with this collar?", she ask as show held the key, as she look really out of it.

"Seastone?", Gar ask as he take the key, who give him a look, which tell him to free her now, before he regret it, "Right.", he mutter as bead of sweats form on his forehead, then quickly slide the key in the keyhole.

"Whipped.", Ayame said as she cough, then glance at Draco, who was standing halfway in the room, staring at the rubble, as if he was waiting for something, but then she felt something coming from where the statue once stand. Her breath was uneasy as the foxgirl's eyes widen and without warning, she yelled, "DRACO! GET OUT OF THERE!"

Draco didn't move as he watchs the rubble begin to move and said, "Why should I?"

"Cause you can't win!", Ayame shouted at the zoan user, who still didn't move.

"What's wrong with her?", Gar mutter while he throw the seastone collar away from his childhood friend, who rubbed her neck.

"She sense a powerful creature of there.", Rae answer as she rubbed her neck, enjoying the feeling of being free, "Way to powerful."

"How powerful are we talking about?", Gar ask as he look at Draco as an evil laughter fill the room.

"You remember, Roland Tembo?"

"Yes!"

"Times him by infinity and you get as close as you can that creature."

"Duuude.", Gar said as his eyes widen and watch as finally the rubble exploded, with a dark blast of energy.

"Do you know who it is?", Ayame ask as she look at Rae, who nodded slowly and bite her lower lip.

"It's Scath."

"Scath...I never heard of him.", the fox girl said as he sigh and rubbed her chin, while returning to her glare at Draco, who just put on his shades, watching the energy, while deep and demonic laughter filled the area, "But I have a feeling we're going to meet him."

Draco take two steps forward as the dark energy disappear from sight, then stop as he glance to the right finding Cornello digging himself out and mutter, "He have the devil's luck."

"_**Not the devil's luck.**_" said a deep, powerful voice, making Draco and other look at a muscular, dark figure who was about 5'7" tall, have long hair and cape, that wave in the air as he head toward Draco, who resheathe his swords, "_**He have the Scath luck, Silver.**_ "

"Who's Silver?", Malchior ask while he glare at the figure noticing it had sharp fangs, claws on his fingers, red skin, much like a boiled lobster, and four, glowing red eyes.

"_**You're Silver.**_", the figure said as he stop ten feet away from the pirate captain, "_**And I thank you for freeing me.**_"

"Really?", Draco said as he rise a brow, "And what are you going to do to thank me?"

_-Somewhere else-_

Five figures setting in front of a small pond water, looking at it as their eyes glow again. All, but one, of these figures look to be almost animal like, well the other look to be tough man, who seem to seen many battles in his lifetime.

"So it's begin.", said the one with a long, feather tail on his back and rise his large, feathery wings, "Who would you put your money on, Genbu?"

"I'm not sure, Suzaku,", said the one with a long neck and almost a large shell, "Cause I know Scath's power first hand.."

"We all know Scath power first hand.", said another figure cover in black and white fur with sharp claws and fangs, "The question is can the boy take this evil?", it turn to next figure, who had a very long body, short limbs, with razor sharp claws, and a long, white beard, "What do you think, Seiryu?"

"Hmmm...while, Byakko.", he running his claws into his beard, "Malchior is strong swordsman, who have main different techniques to take on his enemies. But..."

"But?", all three animal figures ask as they look at Seiryu.

"He not aware of his true powers."

"Just like the other swordsman.", said Genbu with a sigh and close his eyes.

"Then we have to no choice.", Suzaku said as it look down at the pond of water, "We much sacrifice him for the greater good."

"Oh here we go again.", the old warrior said as he stand up and rolled his eyes, "Messing everything up for another great warrior."

"Shut it, Mars!", Byakko growl as he glare at the warrior, "You have no right butting in our business."

"I have no right.", Mars said as he glare at him, "Do I have to remind you whom took over my personily blacksmiths to make not only one sword, but two more after the first was destroy?"

All, but Suzaku, who was looking at him, lower their head and became quite, knowing Mars have a right for putting his two cents in. "So what do you suggest we do?", Suzaku ask as he still running his claws throught his beard.

"Well, as you know, I'm an exporter on warriors.", Mars said as he set down with a smirk.

"Only because you normally the one who either cause the wars or help the wars along.", Genbu mutter as he rolled his eyes.

"Details.", Mars said wuth the evil smirk, "My point is what make a human into a great warrior?"

"Speed."

"Strength."

"Techniques."

"A purpose."

"All good points, but all wrong.", Mars said as he grin, "Time is the answer. In fact, I seen main young men and women who look like nothing more then kids, and the became really powerful warriors thanks to time.", then he snap his fingers. The pond slowly clear, then a picture of a long nose, tanned, skinny teen, with black, curly hair, "Hell, even this boy will give the World Government some trouble."

"The Government which you had a hand in making.", Genbu mutter while Mars rolled his eyes and snap his fingers, making the pool go back to Draco and Scath.

"Details.", he mutter and lean back, "Who need 'em"

"Well, you do bring up a good point.", Seiryu said as he keep running his claws through his beard, "But as you can see, time is up and Malchior D. Raco is getting ready to fight the demonic god."

"Which you had a hand of making."

"Enough, Genbu.", Byakko growl as he begin to glare back and froth to Mars and Genbu, trying to figure out who is the worst of the to.

"I amit that I had a hand in making Scath.", Mars said as he set up, glare at the watch, "But I also amit that it was a mistake.", he turn his head, facing the four, "I wish to fixed that mistake."

"Hmmm...And what are you planning to do?", Suzaku said as he rubbed the tip of his beak with his wing.

"Give him more time.", Mars said with a smirk while the picture in the pond begin to move, showing Scath reaching behind him. Then he throw a small rock in the water and lean back, watching the out come, and thought to himself, _This should teach the demonic freak not to be stronger then his creator._

_-back inside the cave-_

"_**I'll tell you want I give you.**_", Scath said as he quickly pulled out a scroll, opening it, "_**Tractus: Abyssus**_!", then without warning, the back of the scroll begin to draw Draco to it, as a black portal appear in front of it. "_**I'm sending you to an all pay trip to hell!**_", The demonic god roar out loud as he laugh, while Draco's shades fly off his face and headed start into the portal.

"No, thanks.", Draco replied as he keep unsheathe his twin katana, turning around and quickly stabbed the ground, then he his body lift the ground, trying to suck his body, "I'm more of a beach trip kind of guy, then brimstone.", then he look at the Rae, Gar, and Ayame, who was being dragged toward the demonic god.

"_**You don't have a choose.**_", Scath said with a smirk, "_**Either you go or one of your friends go.**_"

Draco narrow his eyes, while the sound of more footsteps coming toward the room, and he roar out loud as, "DAMN YOU!!!", and letting go of his blades, being to get pulled toward the portal.

"_**They always say that**_", the demonic god laugh out loud while a huge grin, while the rest of pirate crew join the other, just in time to watch Draco's grinning face shock in.

"DRACO!!!", Jessie shouted out loud as she dropped her weapon and rush toward the portal, but it close the moment all Draco's body disappear from this world, then she fall to her knees and look at the ground, muttering, "No. He can't be gone."

"_**I afraid so.**_", Scath laugh out loud as he shut his eyes, "_**So, let's me guess. He was your boyfriend?**_", the god said as he look down at the pirate cook, "_**Well, don't worried. You be seeing him real soon.**_"

"Allow me to do it, master.", Cornello said as he finally free and start to spin his knives.

"_**Hehe...Alright. Finish her.**_", the god said as he take a set and smirk, "_**Just make sure you give me a taste og her blood after your done.**_"

"As you wish, Lord.", the bishop said with a smirk as he walk over to Jessie, but stop as a green energy fly at him and hit his face, "That wasn't very nice, Rhiannon."

"For the last time,", she said calmly as her hands glowing green, after ripping, almost burning, the bottom part of her wedding gown, "my name is Rae.", then got into stance, with her arms ready to block or strike.

"Rhiannon.", the bishop grin as he tip his shoulder with his dagger, "You don't want to do this."

"You don't know what I want, Cornello.", She said with an eerie smirk, while the green flames grow wildy over her hands.

"_**Hehe...Look like I'm going to watch a lovers' quarrel**_", the demonic god said with a chuckle and glance at the scroll, the his eyes widen, _**This isn't the Tractus: Abyssus.**_

"Hey you ugly son of bitch!", this made the demonic god stop in mid-thought, turn to the group of pirate, mainly the one with the guan dao and he shouted, "What did you do to our captain?"

"_**Won't you like to know, bug.**_", Scath said with a grin, while his body seem to glow darkly.

_-somewhere else-_

"DAMN YOU, SCATH!", Draco roared as he fall from the sky, thinking he was heading toward a sea of flame, but for some reason, he feel no heat. So, the zoan user slowly turn his body around, finding his was head toward a sea, but not the sea he was thinking of.

_I got to get my wings._, he thought as he shut his eyes, trying to change his form to his hybrid form, but he waste almost all his energy on the battle with Cornello.

_Hehe...So this how it's in..._, he thought to himself as he feel the air pushing against as he gain speed, _Here I thought I was going to go with a huge bang._, then he open his eyes as they widen and quickly turn his body back around.

"This is really going to hurt." Draco hissed while he shut his eyes, then his body crash hard, then his blood spray out of his wonder. Malchior slowly open his eyes as he come to and slow rise his upper body, looking around him, noticing that he was on a ship, then look up at the night sky, and then he notice sails and the black flag.

_A skull and four axes._, Draco said as he fall back, feeling his body getting heavy, _Where did I seen that Jolly Roger?_, then he black out, while the sound of footsteps was moving toward him.

A couple of figures move toward the unconscious zoan user and look at him. "You know...", said one of the figure with a large axe on his back, while the other look at him, "You'd think I'd be all, 'WHAT THE HELL!?', but..I'm not really surprised at THIS."

* * *

**Malchior**: And we'll end here. -smile weakly as he sip his drank- I hope everyone understand what's going on. -set back and shut his eyes- Now, I hope everyone don't mind me skipping the humor for now, cause of two things. One, I'm not much in the mood, and two Draco would like to say a few words. -open hie eyes- You're on Draco.

Draco: Thank you. -he said as he walk in the room, wearing a blue suit and a red and white tie, who took a set in front of the camera- Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. As you all know, I been tagged the other day, and I did what is normally happen. Give you all five facts and tagged five other people. doing so, I decide to have some fun, without thinking.

**Malchior**: Like that's a first. -he mutter as he gulp his drank-

Draco: -he shake his head and sigh- Anyhoo, I must say I'm sorry to those who took the wrong way when I called them name, -took deep breath- but I'm mainly sorry for Destiny.

**Malchior**: You better be! -he roar out loud as the zoan user sweat dropped-

Draco: I'm sorry that I called you a freaky fish-girl. -he said as he look at the camera, but then pulled on his tie, lossing it- The truth be told I meant that to your dad, not you, and I have to deal with a lot of...bad apples in the fishmen race. So,I hope you understand, Des, and I'm truly sorry that I called you a name. Thank you and good night. -begin to walk away, while pulling off his tie, cursing on who made the evil device-

**Malchior**: Hold it. -he said as he slam the drank down- You're not done yet.

Draco: What are you talking about? -he ask as he came to a stop-

**Malchior**: Community service.

Draco: Oh yeah. -he said as he turn around and throw his tie to the side, then take off his blue jacket, looking at the camera- Let's get it done.

**Malchior**: Now it's time for a very special message from Malchior D. Raco.

Draco: I know marijuana is harmful. -give a serious look on his face- I know can't improve my fighting. -camera move closer to his face- My nakama and I have face main battles and we always fight without drugs. -grin appear on his face- I won't be a great swordsman if I smoked marijuana. It would disappoint my nakama and lower my focus. And I also won't have enough money to buy throwing stars and sharpen my swords.

**Malchior**: Oh boy...-slap his forehead and mutter under his breath- We're gone to get sue for this.

Draco: That's right. I don't smoke marijuana. I have a even better addiction, fighting. It's fun and legal. And you can't get arrested for including kids. Get them hook early, and their yours for life.

**Malchior**: I better call up my lawyer. -he mutter as he pulled out a phone and press zero- Yes. Can you give me the number for Lionel Hutz. Yes, I'll hold.

Draco: I will never dishonor myself or my nakama by using drugs. That's fighting a battle that I can't win. -grin as he get into a dramaic pose- Fighting. My Anti-drug.

**Malchior**: -he just sigh while he slam the phone down and mutter- I hate it when he put me on hold. -he then look at the camera and blink- Well...that's it for now. I hope everyone like my this chapter and please review, or I'll sicked Jean after you. -he said as the large, tiger cub jump in front of the camera and growl loudy- So, I suggest you review if you don't want to end up looking like Freddy Kruger.

* * *

**Bio**:

**Name**: Cornello "Bishop of the Impossibles"

**Bounty**: 180 million beli.

**Appearance**: He is 6' 2", have black eyes, black, long hair, a thin moustache and a royale, is mid-built and wears a red robe, with hood, covering most of his body, a white collar, and a pair of glasses, but underneath his robe, he wears a black pants, black, button-up shirt, leather vest, shoes, and gloves, and sometimes he wears clown with a blueish-green jewel in the middle.

**Bio**: He is the head of the cult, who one of the few people who can hear Scath's voice, but have a was the firstmate of Sir Crocodile, which was one of the few people the man can't kill for some weird reach. He used both his so-called god and "Angel of Green Flames", Rhiannon, to bring in the cult members and turn them into his personally army to take on the World Government, if they come to stop him and their god's goals.

**Weapons/skills**: A rapier, which he used quite well, 12 dirks he keep on his vest and belt, that he used as thrown weapons and hand-to-hand, and Hokori Hokori no Mi(Dust Dust Fruit) which aloud him to form large matter of dust around him and his opponents blocking the light, much like a smokescreen, so basically he's chimneyman. He also very stealthily, which allow him to killed his opponents without them noticing them, till it's to late.

**Basic off**: While I basic this Cornello's body and normal skills off V, and his devil fruit power is basic off Kaname Tōsen's Suzumushi's Bankai form, Special Ability, but his name came from Father Cornello(Fullmetal Alchemist).

**Move/Terms**:

**CheCheChe**: This is Cornello's laugh.

**Demon Thrust**: A fast and powerful thrust move that Cornello used to thrust his opponent straight through. This move could pierce through iron, leaving a prefect hole.

**Hellish Demon Thrust**: Just like Demon Thrust, but Cornello thrusts at his opponent several times, cause of replied thrusting into the opponent, it doesn't leave prefect holes, this technique is to just make the person in pain.

**Demon Flash**: Cornello first block an on coming attack, and used the force of the opponent's strike to spin himself around and slash in a right angle. The movement is so fast, it look like the blade disappear in a flash, till the rapier slash into the opponent.

**Black Out**: Cornello send black dust around him, cover the area of 20 yards around him, blocking the light around, making it hard for his opponents to see what he going to do next.

**Dark Demon Thrust**: It's just like Demon Thrust, only Cornello does it when he cover the area in black dust.

**Demon Flash Claw**: It's just like Demon Flash, but as he in mid-spin, Cornello took hold of three driks in his free hand and slash his opponent with the three daggers.

**KakureRyu: Suingu Te-ru **(Hidden Dragon: Swinging Tail ): Draco's blade is left in the sheath while he renaibs in the battoujutsu. After the sword is brought forward at the opponent, which the opponent blocks with their weapon. The sheath is held in place, keep his opponent's weapon trapped, while Draco quickly drawn his katana and brought it down upon the adversary's neck, shoulder, or torso.

**Total Black Out**: It's just like Black Out, only it's a square mile around Cornello.

**Byakko Gekido**(Byakko, also known as the White Tiger of the West, are four symbols of the Chinese constellations.(Rage): It's seem it's basically the same as KouzaTora, only he in his hybrid form, and it seems that air blades seem to play a key part in this technique. It's also seem a giant tiger spirit form above him, while doing this move.

**Tractus: Abyssus**(Time and Space: Underworld): He pulled out a scroll that suppose to send his opponents to Underworld.


	33. Let The Sparks Fly or Draco's Worst Nigh

**One Piece: The Path of War and Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Kilnorc's oc. Just mine own. Got a problem with that?**

_(Author note): Thanks for Dude of Doom for giving me my first one hundred review. He'll be get this t-shirt. -hold up the shirt that say "Draco rule you all!"- Hehehe...I hope you enjoy it, now on with the chapter._

_Mini-Story: Jack and Jean was on stance, looking ready to fight each other. The tiger cub look like she was dip in black paint, green lip stick around her mouth, red flames under her chin and over her eyes, while the macaw was wearing a white robe, black sass, a pair of geta on his feet, a straw kasa, and a small katana in his wings._

**Scath: Let The Sparks Fly or Draco's Worst Nightmare**

* * *

"Sakura Kare!", Karai shouted as she throw a couple of her kunai knives at Scath, who quickly dodge them with easy and quickly grab the blind girl's throat, squeezing her tightly.

"Get away from her! Reichi Dangan!", Harry growl as his pendulum fly at the demonic god, who just smack it away, like it's was a fly, then throw the Karai at him, sending both Harry and his girlfriend to the ground.

"_**Too easy.**_", Scath said with a smirk and jump out of the way of weighted chain, "_**Nice try, Foxy.**_"

"I know who you are.", Ayame said as she pulled the chain back and spin it as she glare at him.

"_**Oh, really?**_", Scath ask while he rise his flaming eyebrow, but then turn around catching two cutlass, that was going to slash into him, and was about to kick Gwen's stomach. However, he let go of the zoan user's weapons and lean back, avoiding the flying weighted chain, which hit Gwen's gut.

"Sorry about that.", Ayame said as she quickly pulled her chain back, wrapping her chain around her arm.

"Who side are you on?!", Roy shouted at the foxgirl, who fox ears goes down, feeling somewhat depress, but that was short live as Ayame rolled away, when the demonic god jump down, punching the place the foxgirl was standing.

"Shiiku Hinote!", Roy shouted as his guan dao fly toward the demonic god, stabbing Scath's chest, making the god hiss in pain, then fade away to nothingness.

"_**Fighting insects like you ain't worth my time.**_", Scath said appear behind the group, setting on one of the many pieces of rubble, "_**Cornello.**_", then demonic god he look at the dirk wielding bishop, who was busy avoiding strikes for Rae.

"Yes, Lord Scath?", he ask as he slash at Rae's arm, making a small cut, cause of the fact that she sidestep it.

"_**Bring in my human army.**_"

"Can't do that my master.", Cornello replied as he lean back, letting her hand pass over and does a quick snap kick to Rae's stomach, sending her back a few feet, "They either kill or knock them out."

"_**I see.**_", Scath said as he watch Rae got up and rush after him, then glance at the side, find Roy, Gwen, Ken, and Ayame, and glance up, finding Harry holding on to his blind girlfriend, while they swing toward him, "_**The send in Silent Death.**_", then the demonic god rise his two hands up toward the two groups, "_**Aku Flamma.**_", then two streams of fire fly at the them, making both group dodge the flames, by either rolling out of the way, or fall to the ground.

"I lost the talisman.", the bishop said as he lean back, letting Rae flip over him and turn around, only to do a roundhouse kick the bishop's face, but he didn't move from the blow and slash at her leg, whil in mid-spin, making a small gash.

"_**Dammit, Cornello!**_", Demonic god growl under his breath and glare at the bishop, who was busy spinning his knives, "_**Isn't there anyone else to take care of these trash?**_"

"Yes.", Cornello said as he lean back, letting Rae's leg go over him, then shouted out load, "Demon Dance.", as his begin to move, like he was dancing around her, avoiding the more of her blows, while he either stab or slash at the violet-blue hair teen, then come to stop as Rae stubble back, "There's the Kintama."

"_**Well, send them out!**_", Scath demanded as streams of fire keep going at the group of pirates, who seem to dodge.

"As you wish, my lord.", the bishop said as he took out four dirks out of its' sheathe, watching Rae get up.

"Your lord have to wait.", Rae said as he glare at Cornello, while her hands begin to spark green sparks.

"Don't get in my way, Rhiannon.", the bishop said as he begin to spin, around on one foot.

"I told you my name is Rae!", she growl out loud, while her hands ignited in green flames, "B.C. Flamma!"

"Blazing Demon!", Cornello shouted as he let loose his knives, sending them flying around his body, heading toward Rae, but she didn't move.

All the violet-blue hair teen did was rise his arms, "Hanabi Hanabi no Telum!", she growl as swing her arms, sending six small darts, made from her green flame, at the knives, knocking them off course, but then she notice Cornello wasn't in front of her. She glance to the side, finding the bishop pulling out his golden crown from the rubble and quickly pulled out the red jewel from it, then toss the jewel up to his god.

"Lord Scath, please put some of your power inside the jewel.", the bishop said to his god, who just catch it.

"_**This better be good.**_", Scath growl as he hold the jewel in his right hand, as the jewel begin to glow, while he keep the stream of fire his left hand.

"It will be.", Cornello said as he quickly rush toward a nearby wall and took hold of a chain, and was about to pull it, when something hot hit and burnt his back.

"We're not done, let!" Rae growl while she standing behind him, as her hands still on green flames.

"Hehe...Yes we are.", The bishop hiss in pain as he pulled it, then the sounds of gears moves was hear throught the walls, while the room begin to shake, this made her take a few step back, thinking some going to come at her, which did. The bishop's her stomach, sending her flying back.

_He really getting on my nerves._, Rae thought as she landed on her feet, while her hands goes back to normal, glaring at him, "What are you doing now, Cornello?!"

"You see.", the bishop said as the black mist appear above him, while he grin, "And I can tell you it's a golden one. Black Out!", then he sent the black mist around him and toward Rae.

"Hanabi Hanabi no Telum.", Rae said while the sound of cricking was heard.

_-with the lost pirate captain-_

_Where am I?_, Draco ask himself as he slowly open his eyes, finding his vision was blury, but he feel someone working on him and notices it was an older woman.

"That should do.", mutter the female voice as she finish wrapping his wound and walk away, then the sound of running water was heard.

Draco close his eyes as he was feeling tired and open his mouth, try to speak, but nothing came out, then thought to himself, _I guess I lost a lot of energy during that battle and that fall didn't really help either._, he begin to grow dozy, _I wonder how my nakama is doing without me._, then he fall into a deep sleep, while the thought of his nakama in danger.

_-back with the other crew members-_

"What the hell is this?", Roy ask as he and other watch while the floor open up, then five large, gold balls rise to the floor.

"Why would they used golden balls against us?", Ken mutter as he rubbed his gun against his cheek, thinking its some sort of bombs.

"I don't know.", Karai mutter as she and Harry facing the orbs, "But I can tell their full of power."

"Yes.", Harry agree with his girlfriend, feeling the powers against his body, but notice it's begin to move, while a large gear push out of each golden ball, "And I think we better get ready for anything."

Gar just watch the orbs begin to shake and mutter out loud, "For some weird reason, I'm in the mood to play pinball.", then he was smack on the back of his head by Ayame, "Dude! That's hurt!"

"Be quite, you.", the foxgirl said coldly as she look at the golden balls, then look at the Scath, who shooting the flames at them, and focus some of his power in the jewel he hold.

"_**A rise Kintama and fight for your master!!!**_", the demonic god roar out loud, which cause the gears in the balls, begin to spin, then in a matter of seconds, the golden orbs change into five, fifteen feet tall, golden mecha. The mecha was glowing dark red, thanks to the dark flame inside them, that help show the many gears moving inside their body, which help move their large and powerful limbs, and on top of their body was a skull like head, with their eyes glowed red, "_**Destroy them.**_"

"Like we're going to be destroy by these toys.", Roy said in a smirk, then quickly and rapidly thrust and slash at one of the mecha, while he shouted, "Enen Orochi!", sending the parts start to fall to the ground.

"That's right.", Kardra said in agreement as she watch one of the golden mecha, blades slide out, over it's large fists and move toward the pirate doctor, "Mokuame!", the doctor shouted, while wooden darts fly out of her sleeves, getting in between the gears, jamming them, causing the mecha to explode, sending his part all over.

"You can't defeat us with such toys.", Gwen said as she quickly block the mecha's blades that was coming at her, which her borrow swords, "Don't you agree, Ken?"

"Si.", the sniper answer as he spin his black revolvers, then begin to firing them, cause the Kintama to fall back, while holes appear over his face and shoulder. "Now move, Angel!", Ken shouted while he quickly put them on their holsters and reach to his left side.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that!", Gwen shouted as she pulled herself out of his way, letting it's blade pierced the floor, while she rolled away.

"You did.", Ken said with a grin, while holding his hand-held cannon and shouted, "Lobo Furia!", then it fire, sending a cannon ball and hit the golden mecha's chest, causing it's gears and other pieces of metal fly out of it's body.

"This is really getting to be a pain.", Karai mutter as blue fireball form from her hand, then it begin to grow in size, while she watch Gar disappear in a blur and reappear behind one of Kintama and place his hands on it's upper back.

"Impact!", the shadow step user said as he send the mecha forward, hiting the floor, causing the gears and metal pieces to scatter, "Tell me about it.", then he rubbed his lower arms, feeling pain thanks to the over using of his dials.

"Huge Kitsune-bi!", Ayame shouted as the huge fireball fly past Gar, hitting the other golden mecha, that was going to pound the shadow step user, who disappear in the blur, just in time as the Kintama start to hit the ground, melting into a golden puddle.

"_**That's not going to work, insects.**_", Scath said as he pour more of his power into the jewel, was cause all the broken and metal pieces of the five golden mecha slowly form back together.

"This doesn't sound good.", Karai said as she stand with her boyfriend, as she spin the kunai on her index finger.

"While, it doesn't look good.", Harry said as he took hold of one of his last gas pellets, thinking he may need it.

"Ayame,", Roy ask as he begin to think this going to be a real pain and a waste of time, "Any ideas?"

"Yeah...One idea that can could help,", Ayame mutter and glance at Ken and Gwen, "But need some help."

"Good.", Karai said as she stop spinning the knife and turn to face Ken, "The faster. The better."

"I wonder how Rae doing.", Gar said under his breath, looking at the aera that was cover in black mist.

"Dark Cut!", the bishop shouted out loud inside the cover area, but then sound of a body hit the floor.

"Is that it?", Rae's voice said while the sound her power cracking, while the bishop growl deeply..

"Dark Demon Dance!", Cornello growl as the sound of his footsteps, much like he was dancing around the area, nut came to a stop, fall to the floor.

"I can't believe a Warlord have trouble beating you.", Rae said inside the smokescreen area.

"That's it!", Cornello shouted out loud as the sound of him rising and begin to spin his body around, "Dark Blazing Demon!", then the sound of six dirks flying through the air.

"Hehe...You got to be kidding me.", Rae said as the sound of cracking grow louder, "Hanabi Hanabi no Telum!", then the sound of metal hit the floor, then her foot steps seem to rush toward the middle, while the sound of hissing was heard, "Silex Pugnus!"

The sound of a fist hitting a person's jaw was heard, then the black dust slowly disappear, showing an unconscious Cornello of floor, that had a nasty imprint of a small fist on his forehead, then stand a few feet away was Rae, holding her right fist up, while a large hole was burnt on her sleeve, around her elbow area.

"I hope you survise.", Rae said in a nasty tone as he turn around, "So, someone can chain you up and become his bitch.", and start to walk away, while memories of him treating her as a lowly dog, forcing her to follow him, from that day. The day that she was told to follow Bishop Cornello and the other, or they destroy Imay. The island she live for all of her life, the wildlife, and the people she love with all of her heart.

Rae came to the stop as she notice most of the pirate crew were finghting the Kintama and mutter, "Better help them out.", then her hands ignited in green flames, just like before, "Hanabi Hanabi no Telum!", then she jump into the air and landed ontop of on of the golden mecha's shoulders, with both of her hands around it's skull-like head, making it melt at a fast rate, but then flip off, as a metal was about to hit her, only to hit itself.

"I hope you're friends have a plan.", Rae said to Gar as he appear behind her, with a silly grin.

"No worries, Rae.", Gar replied as he rubbed his pointy ear with his glove hand, then grabbed a hold of her, and the both of them disappear in blur, before the mecha metal slam them to the ground and reappear near the others, "They have a plan...the question will it work."

"Good question.", Karai said as she jump away from one of mecha, keeping away from it's hands, while Harry's pendulum flew at it's head, priecing it, then pulled back, bring the head toward him, causing it to fall to pieces.

"All we can do is hope.", Harry said as his weapon return to it's home in his sleeve, then turn around, rushing toward another golden mecha, then slide in between it's legs, while one of his gas pellet got into it's chest, causing some of the gears to explode, as well as cover it in blue smoke. After the blue smoke disappear, the damage of both mecha have disappear from sight.

"Dude!", Gar shouted in shock as he glance at the two mecha, then glance to side, finding Roy thrust and slash at the other three Kintama with his guan dao, keeping them back, "Doesn't these things know when to stop!"

"We'll see in a few.", _The Blaze_answer as he glance at Scath, who wasn't really watching the battle, just focus his power in the jewel, then glance at his sister, the sniper, and the foxgirl, that was rushing toward the demonic god, then return to the Kintama, whom slowly repaired themselves, "She better know what she doing."

"She should.", Karai said as she pulled out two kunai knives from her holster, getting ready to defence herself, with her boyfriend, and the others, "Let's just keep this up.", then the sound of bullets was heard.

"_**What strange mosquitoes, I have buzzing around me.**_", Scath said as Ken fire his Jackels at him, which hit his face, but didn't seem to phase the demonic god.

"Who are you calling a blood-sucking insecto?", Ken shouted as he slide the revolvers into their holster and pulled out his Lobo, that look like he have a swordsfish in the barrel, aiming at Scath's forehead.

"_**I think you need a bigger fish to feed me.**_", Scath hiss out loud as he glare at the gunman.

"Volatil Espada-Pez!", the sniper yelled as he fire the cannon, sending the rocket at the demonic god, watching the swordfish-like weapon, stabbing his forehead, then it's explode.

"_**Is that it?**_", Scath's ask as the smoke clear, showing that his body was set setting there, with no wounds on his body.

"From him, yes.", Ayame answer as she form a blue fireball in her hands, "But not from me, Aku."

"_**Oh...There's a name I havn't heard in the longest time.**_", the demonic god said with a slight frown, but then smirk, as his eyes look down at the foxgirl, "_**How did you know that name?**_"

"You tell me.", Ayame said as she rise the ball of fire above her head, as it grow larger and larger, "Kitsune-bi Chikara!", then throw it at the demonic god, hitting Scath body, which his whole body was cover up by flames.

"_**Oh..You mush be one of the kitsunes' little girls.**_", Scath voice said weakly as the flames died down, showing the demonic god was cover in burns and some blood, that was coming out of his nose. "_**Who was you father?**_", he ask as he pant heavily, while he wait for his wounds to slowly heal, thanks to the foxgirl's magic messing with his powers.

"I think you know.", she said as she pant heavily, feeling the last move was taking it's troll on her body, "Since you took some his things."

"_**Oh...You mean you're his daughter.**_", the demonic god said, smirking as the burns slowly disappear from his body, "_**How is he these days?**_"

"He's pass to the next life."

"_**What a shame.**_", Scath smirk as he look at Ayame, not paying any mind behind him, "_**I was going to visit him and have a party. A funeral party.**_"

"Like I haven't heard that before.", Ayame said as she glance at the side and smirk, as a large, white dove and a metalic parrot fly by, and quickly took the jewel from the demonic god's hand, before Scath could do anything to stop them, flew toward the pirate musicain.

"_**Get back here!**_", the demonic god roar while he stand up, both his hands up, toward the birds, and shouted, "_**Aku Flamma!**_", sending two large stream of flames at them, only to be stop by a large blue, fireball.

"Huge Kitsune-bi.", the foxgirl growl, panting heavily, while forming another ghostly, blue fireball in her hands, "Ready guys?"

"Anything for you, Foxy!"

"Let's get over it.", Gwen said in her dove form, and both her and Jack let go of the gem.

"Kitsune-bi!", Ayame shouted out loud as she throw her ghostly fireball at the falling jewel, hitting it, then fall to the ground, then the blue flame grow large, feeding off the magic trap inside.

"_**What's happening!**_", Scath hissed deeply as he fall back, feeling like he was on fire, then the jewel, that feed the Kintama, explode into a millions pieces, which cause the demonic god to roar in pain, "_**DAMN YOU, YOU FOX BIT-**_", then he body explode, cover the floor and wall in his red liquid, and Scath's skeleton lay in the pool of liquid.

"Do it now!", Ayame shouted at the other as she turn, noticing the golden mecha still attacking.

"About damn time.", Roy said with a smirk, and look at his friend, then at the five Kintama, and quickly pulled apart his guan dao, forming it into it's three-section staff form, "Let me handle this."

"Are you sure, dude?", Gar said as he looking at _The Blaze_, while he pulled on his gloves, while Rae's hands were cover in green flames, get ready to attack.

"I'm sure."

"But you be out number." Harry said as he rise his right arm, planning to used his crystal pendulum, but before it could soar, a hand grab his arm, "Karai?"

"Go a head, Roy.", the blind girl said with a smile, "Destroy those toys."

"Hehe...As you order.", _The Blaze_said as he enjoy the order that was giving to him and quickly jump toward the golden mecha, while he was thinking, _I hope this is as good as the origin Blaze._, then he block and dodge as main of the metal fists and blades that come at him, while he got into the middle of the five.

Once Roy got into the middle, holding the middle part of his weapon, then he begin to twirl the ends around, causing the blades cut into the golden hide of the mecha, and begin to spin himself around, while he rise his arns over his head, roared out loud, "Enen Giri!" In a matter of seconds, the Kintama became nothing more, then golden scrap metals, thanks to the fast and powerful slashes from _The Blaze_.

"So, what do you guys think?", Roy said with an evil smirk, step on one of the metal skull, breaking it.

"Sweet, dude!", Gar said with a grin as he does two thumb ups.

"Nice one, Senor", the sniper said as he look at the mess, while he put away his hand-held cannon away, "Though I was planning to used Lobo to finish it off, but still, nice one."

"You're a mad man.", Kardra shouted behind him as she and Jean trying thier best to snap Jessie out of her shock of the lost of their captain.

"Not bad.", Karai said with a grin, "Thought you might want to work on it."

"Nice job.", Ayame grin tiredly as she watch what happen, glance at the red liquid, that leak out of the golden mecha, but pay no mind to it, and glance at Gwen, who was in her human form, with Jack, wear his orange shades, vest, and silver belt, "Did you found it?"

"Yup.", Gwen said as she hold up a scroll, while Jack begin to rubbed her cheek, which seem to make the zoan user pretty ignore, but live with it for the moment, and hand the roll of parchment to the foxgirl.

"Do you think you can bring him back?", the macaw ask as he set up straight.

"I think so.", Ayame answer as she begin to open the roll and look it over, then her eyes widen, and shouted as she was in surprise, "This isn't the Tractus: Abyssus?!"

"Then what is it?", Jack ask as he off the zoan user to the foxgirl's shoulder, to get a better look at the scroll, but before he could look at or get an answer, the parchment went up in flames, turning into smoke and ashes, then noticing Scath's Skeleton was stand with his four red eyes glaring at them, whil smoke caming from his bone hands.

"_**It doesn't matter if you know when he is or not.**_", said the skeleton as all the red liquid move toward him, "_**It's doesn't matter if you know that I used the Tractus: Posterus, instead of the Tractus: Abyssus.**_", the liquid start to climb and wrapped around the demonic god's skeleton, "_**And it's doesn't matter if you think you could hurt me.**_"

"This can't be good.", Jack said as he and everyone watch the skeleton being engulf by the red liquid, then it's form a large, black dome around it.

"You're right.", Ayame said as her eyes narrow, trying to figure out what happening to Scath's body, while the dome seem to grow 20 storages tail as it slowly turn black, "This doesn't look good for all of us.",

"_**What's matter is the fact that you all are a bunch an ants.**_", Scath shouted as the dome break open, much like an egg hatching, with a pair of long, curved horns poke out of the broken part of the dome, to large large crackes form on the sides, then a pair of large, black, muscular arms break free, "_**And I'm a god!**_", then the dome fall apart, to show a 25 storage tall, muscular figure, with a set of two pair of red glowing, eyes, "_**Now it's time to exterminate you all!**_" The ground start to shake, while a huge crack form in front of the god, then flames rise from said open, "_**Abyssus Lupus!**_", then the flames grow from the ground, that's stops at the demonic god's shines.

All the crew just blink as the watch the flames begin to twist around themselves and loud growl was heard, which made Jack shout out loud, "Oh, come on!."

_-back with the pirate captain-_

"Look", Draco said as he grin weakly, looking at the group of pirates, which he found out their called themselves the Axehead prates, as he back away to the railing of there ship, "I grateful for what all you guys did for me, but I have to get back."

"That's why we brought you here.", said the man, who wears all black and duster coats, as he move toward Malchior, holding Ranshin, with a slight smirk.

"But this isn't Incultahana.", Draco mutter as he turn his head around, looking at the large island, to find a lust forest of green and sakura trees, with a dirt path that lead to what look to be a large, gothic looking mansion, that set in between the huge island. Beside the mansion is a large tower, which look to be a huge mast. Hanging onto the mast was four separate chains, that hooked up to the large outer wall, that goes around the island, which lead toward the gate, which look like a skull from a gigantic seaking.

"You're right.", the captain said as he toss Draco's katana to him, who easily caught it, "It's called New Azarath."

"Impossible..", Malchior mutter as he blink, then without warning, he jump over the ship's railing, landing on the large piece of land and rush off, toward the path, thinking of nothing more then to find out what's going on with this strange island.

"Should we follow him, Axe?", ask one of the women of the Axeheads, which made the captain turn around, looking at the woman and nod, which made the woman turn around, "Good, I'll go get my things."

"No.", Axe said as he turn around, "I'll follow him, while you guys watch the ship and get ready for anything.", then with that he disappear from sight.

"Damn him!", growl the woman as she form her hand to a fist and punch the wall, then look at the crew.

"Don't worried about it, sweetheart.", said a voice above her, making everyone look up to find an aged macaw, wearing a familiar vest and a pair of flashy orange sunglasses, "It's just in case the government start to nose around."

"What are you talking about, Jack?"

"They beginning to believe that theirs a spy in the ranks of the Shichibukai.", the bird replied as he push up his sunglasses.

"This can't be good."

_-back at Incultahana-_

"Dammit!", Roy growl as he and the other dodge a large flaming paw that try to swat at them, "Why can't he just die?", then he jump again, avoiding the firey muzzle snap at him, and landed a few yards and hold his guan dao in both his hands.

"Roy.", Karai shouted toward him, while she figure out what's going on, "That's not going to work!"

"Enen Hou!", _The Blaze_shouted out loud as he thrust his weapon at the flame wolf, sending a compressed blast of air, which did nothing, but cause the flames to grow wildly. "That didn't help.", he mutter as the flames of the wolf goes back normal and try to bite Roy, who quickly jump to the side, landing near Ken.

"Not the brightest move, senor.", Ken said under his breath as he and Roy watch the fire wolf, who face and try to swat and bite at Harry and Karai, but they both dodge the moves of the wolf.

"While, do you have a better plan, Shiba?", Roy growl as he watch the sniper, holding his hand-held cannon, with a rocket that's shape like an eagle's head.

"I do.", Ken said as he glance at him, "But I need some help."

"What kind of help?" Roy ask as he glance back at him.

"I need someone to get infront of it and give it a dirt shower.", the sniper answer as he glare at the wolf who turn around, looking and trying to attack Jack, who was flying too high for the wolf to bite or swat at, "Think you can handle that?"

"Give me something harder to do.", Roy replied as he rush behind the wolf, then to the side, making it turn to _The Blaze_ and getting ready to rush over and bite his head off, while the dark hair man just stand there, with a grin and his the blade of his weapon, pointing at the ground as he rise it over his head.

"Ascendente Aguila!", Ken shouted as he fire his rocket at the wolf.

"That's right and come at me. Enen Ryu!", Roy roar out loud as he quickly strike the ground, causing it to explode, showering the fire wolf with dirt and rocks as the rocket got into the middle of it, causing a huge explosive, snuffed out the flames.

"_**Hehehe...These humans are pretty entertaining.**_", Scath said with a grin as he look at the ones who took out his wolf, then glance to the side to find Ayame, Gwen, Rae, and Gar rushing toward him. "_**You know that I'm not the only demon in this area.**_", he said with a smirk as he rise his right hand over his head, while a black flame appear and grow large, "_**Penitus Diabolus!**_", then flame break up into many little pieces, and fly off.

"Everyone!", Ayame shouted as she figure out what's going on, and jump out of the way of the flame,"Don't let the flame hit you!", but she was to late as Gar, Rae, Gwen, Roy, and Kardra was laying on the ground, knocking him out. "That's not good.", she said and quickly jump away, avoid the small black fireball, that fly infront of her, then dock as another fly above her head, but that didn't stop the fireball. They keep coming at her, till finally one hit her in the chest, causing her to fall to the ground, knocking her out.

"_**Oh and I'm not done, insects.**_", the demonic god said as he watch as all the pirate crew fall to the ground, making Jack and Karai the last two standing, then a large flame shot out of the ground, remaking the fire wolf.

_-back at New Amarath-_

"This is impossible.", Draco mutter as he walk down the path, looking around him, noticing the many trees, plants, and a few animals, such as deers, wolves, ravens, and a huge panther. These animals didn't really care about the pirate captain, they just watch him as they were either eating their lunch or just laid in the shade, while all but one.

The large panther glare at the pirate, as he walking on the path, moving toward the black cat, then it rush toward him with great rage, planning to ripped his throat.

"Hehe...you remind me of another cat.", Draco said with a light chuckle and does a jump spin kick against the panther's right side of it's face, making the cat skid to the side. This cause the animal turn around, jumping ontop of Draco, who just landed and quickly grab the panther's front paws with both of his hands, "Tsuin Kobura Dageki!", he said while his grin disappear and sigh, while the cat try to dig it's claws in the man.

"You're in the way.", Draco replied as he shut his eyes and then he did a powerful front kick, while letting go of the panther. The force of the kick send huge cat high in the air, then it fall toward the zoan user, who did a hard punch to it's head, which cause the cat flying back and hit the ground, with have a huge bump on it's head.

"While that was a waste of time.", Malchior mutter as he slowly turn his around and begin to walk back on the path, moving toward the huge mansion, glancing around him, thinking someone is watching him, but right now, he doesn't care. All that's he really care for is getting back to his crew mates and why did this place called, _New Amarath_.

He keep going down the path, glancing at the wildlife of the island, but came to a stop, finding a graveyard. However, what really caught his eyes was a huge gravestone in the middle of it. Draco stare at it, noticing it was basically a cross with two huge swords near it. but what set on top was a ship, and what set on top of the middle mast was a huge bull skull.

"Rumber Pirate, huh?", he thought out loud and look at the headstone, while place his hands on it, "I seen this workmanship before."

"You should.", said a voice behind Draco, "You did spend about a year with him and his group."

"Oh, yeah. It's Franky's work.", Draco said calmly as he look at the headstone, then he glance to the side, and his eyes widen, "N-no. This can't be true.."

"It's sad, but true."

"This got to be some sort of joke...Right?", Malchior said as he staring at ten headstones, blinking in shock.

"It's no joke.", the voice said, making the pirate captain turn around, finding a older man, with short, black hair, a pair of green eyes, a X shape scar on his left cheek, three scars on his right cheek, which look like it came from an animal's claw, and a scar across his nose, who was setting on the a rock, biting into an apple, "They all pass away."

"Am I on Candid Mushi?.", Draco ask as he was hoping this is some sort of horrible joke, only to get hit on the forehead with an apple core.

"Don't be stupid, baka!", said the man wearing a pair of black slacks, a pair of zōri, a dark red sass, which was bundled to hold two katana on each hip, a white tank top, and a gothic looking hawaiian shirt.

"Then this is a dream.", Draco said as he brush the apple pieces off.

The older man sigh as he rubbed the back of his head, muttering to himself, "Was I always that thick headed?"

"As far as I know.", Axe said as appear behind the older man, "Yeah! Pretty much."

"Axe.", the older man glance at the other pirate captain and slightly growl, "You want me to beat the hell out of you."

"Heh. Like to see you do that, Scalybutt.", Axe said with a smirk and turn his head, noticing both the older man and Draco glaring at him.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SCALYBUTT!?", both of them roar, but they calm down as Draco and the older man look at each other.

"Heh, look like somethings will never change.", Axe said, only to fall to the ground, thanks to the older man hitting his stomach with his elbow.

"When am I?", Draco ask as he glare at the older man, "And where am I?"

"While, judging from the shock of seeing those graves and the way you took care of Shade.", the older man said as he point to the large panther, "I say you're ten years in the future."

"Ten years...", Draco said as he blink and sweat dropped.

"Yes. Ten years.", he answer with a sigh, then got off the rock, while he slide his hands in his pockets, "And you're on what used to be Thriller Bark."

"Thriller Bark...", Draco rise a brow as he look at him, "How did you take over one of the Shichibukai's ship?"

The man sigh as he begin to walk toward Draco and answer, "The government give me his rank and his ship.", then without warning the pirate captain hit in the stomach, surprising the older man, causing him to skidded back.

"How dare you join their side after everything they done to us, Raco.", Draco roar at his older counterpart, who just glare at him.

"I have no choice.", Raco said as he stand up straight, then he punch his younger counterpart's chest, send him flying across the graveyard, hitting the wooden fence, "I did to keep the rest of crew save."

Draco push himself up, rubbing his head as he look at his older self, noticing the disliking look on his face as if he regget ever joining the Shichibuka, then decide to ask, "What happen to the crew?"

The older, dark hair man sigh as he slowly turn to the ten gravestones and replied, "A lot of things happen.", then turn to his younger self, "The day you face Scath was the day things started to screwed up."

"Tell me what happen!", Draco growl at his older counterpart.

"Fine.", Raco said as he hate the memories, while two tears slide down his scar face, "On that day, Harry and our sister was burnt to death, while Jessie's spine snap, forcing her to stay in a wheelchair for the rest of her life."

"No..."

"After that, I was a huge mess.", Raco said as he wiped his tears away, "I couldn't think straight and always looking for a fight, where I run into Wade Willson, and fought the bastard like a crazy, mad man.", then point to his nose, "That's how I gain this and lose our two new friends, Rae, and Gar, and our doctor, Kardra."

"You didn't went back to Imay?", Draco ask in shock as he blink.

"We were headed there....but you know what happen.", he said with a deep sigh, "After the battle with the marines, we sail off to Jaya, where we meet a group of mercenaries, which we won, with cost of Ken's and Ayame's lives."

Draco begin to clenched his hands, together as his eyes narrow.

"Then after that, I went in hidden in our room.", Raco said as he sigh, "And I didn't get out tell Water 7, where somehow I fimally came out, to check out the old stomping ground.", then he point to the other pirate captain, Axe, "That's where I met and fought a baka and that rockheaded baka."

"OI!"

"That's also where I got caught in Aqau Laguna.", he said as he begin to head toward , "Which took away Jean."

"What about Roy and Gwen?", Draco ask as his face harden and begin to grow pale.

"Those two died four years back on Sabaody Archipelago."

"How?", Draco ask as he squeeze his clenched hands begin to bleed, letting drops of blood hitting the graveyard's ground.

"They were capture and sale to the Tenryuubito,", Raco said as he came to a stop, looking at the ten tombstones, "But that didn't stop those two." A small grin appear on his face, "Those two free themselves and other slaves, then killed their master. Sadly The World Government send a huge amount of marines after them, killing them after they bother down five hundred of them."

Draco shut his eyes as he took in everything and took a deep breath, then open his eyes, looking at his older counterpart and ask, "What happen to Jessie and Jack?"

"Their still a live and live here.", Raco answer as he smile weakly, but show his depressing in his eyes.

"What's wrong with him?", Draco ask as he point at his older self.

"Jessie haven't been on good terms with him, after he became part of the Shichibuka.", Axe replied as he pick his ear.

"When have she ever been good turn to me?", Draco ask he study his older self action, watching him took hold of his Ranshin, wanting to attack duster coat wearing man.

"While she haven't talk to him in the last three years."

"Since the very day...I became a dog of the government.", Raco said as he let go of his katana and look at his younger self, who was in deep thought, then look at the sky.

"I need to go back to my time and fixed everything."

"Don't worried.", Raco said as he walk toward his younger self, "I have someone working on it."

"How good is he?", Draco ask as he glance at his older self.

"She very good.", he answer while he return to his rock, chuckling to himself, "She used to feel the changes of the weather, but now she can sense time and space changes in this world.", he look at Axe, "So, how long did you guys got here?"

"Two days."

"Which means you have nine days,", Raco said as he take a set on his rock, "till it's time for you to go back."

"But in nine days, I won't be able to fixed everything.", Draco growl as more blood hit the ground, after tighting his clenched hands.

"Hehe...Don't wooried about it.", Raco said as he slide his his hands in his pockets, while a grin slowly form on his face, "You be back in eleven minutes after you left."

"Would that be enough time to change what could happen?"

"You be cutting it close,", Raco said as his grin grow larger, "But you can change if you remember stop him from hurting Jessie."

"I understand."

"But before you thinking of going back, you need to train.", Raco said as his and Axe's grin grow wickedly.

"What?", Draco said as he sweat dropped and take a step back, "Why?"

"You see, the guy you're facing took him,", Axe said as he point at Raco, "Three years to beat."

"And I have to find Tsukabi to beat him.", Raco said as he shut his eyes.

"Then give me our father's sword and I'll kick his ass!"

"No!"

"What? Why not?", Draco ask as he growl at the Axehead's captain.

"Do you want to messed up time and space?", Axe said as he glare at the younger pirate captain.

"I'll do anything to save my nakama!", Draco said as he quickly grab a hold of a couple of his black shurikens and was about to throw them, but stop as Raco stand in between the two.

"There is another way of defeating Scath.", He said as he look at his younger part.

"How?"

"You will learn after seven days of training.", Raco answer as he remove his hands from his pockets.

"I understand.", Draco said with a deep sigh.

"Good.", he said as he look at Axe, "He'll be one of your sparring partner and teacher."

"...", Draco just look at Axe, studying his body and his movement, think this should be a piece of cake.

"And I'll be your other sparring partner and teacher.", Raco said as he grin, making Draco look at his older self, but turn around and walk away, "But Axe go first.", but he came to a stop, "Oh and Axe."

"Yeah?"

"Don't break him.", Raco said before he return walking back to the path, while a macaw landed on his shoulder.

"I'll try not to, but I'm not promising anything.", he answer with a smirk, then turn to face Draco, who was a waiting orders. "Listen up, punk.", Axe said as he pulled out his large axe and set near the rock, "Today, we're going to start your intense training under me."

"Alright...", Draco said as he look at him, "So, what are you going to teach me, today? A brand new move? How to sense energy? Or how to do Rokushiki?", he said as he notice the older pirate captain disappear from sight.

"DODGE!", Axe shouted after he punching Draco's stomach, sending him flying backwards, hitting the Rumber Pirates' headstone.

Draco slowly pulled himself from the gravestone and glance at it, noticing a a small crack forming on the ship, "Maybe we should get out of graveyard, before we break something."

"Hmmm....Good point.", Axe said as he walk toward Draco, "However...", then he disappear from sight, "DODGE!", he shouted as he appear behind the zoan user, giving him a hard kick to the ass, sending Draco flying, then landed in the middle of a large group of trees. "This is going to be fun.", Axe said with a grin on his face and disappear from the graveyard, leaving Raco and Jack walking down the path.

"Do you think this will work?", the macaw ask his captain as they head toward the mansion.

"I'm sure it will work out for the better.", Raco said as he smiling, glare larger thanks to the possiblablies of his younger self coming here, "Beside, it's beat waiting for the World Government to come and try to take me in."

The macaw nod some as he understand what Raco meant, then something came to his mind, "Raco?"

"Yes?"

"What do I say to Jessie?", Jack ask as he play with his sunglasses.

"Tell her..", Raco stop as he look at the bird, "Tell her the truth and also tell her I said hi."

"Don't I always?", the macaw ask with a grin on his beak, "But you so know what she said afterwords."

"Yeah.", Raco said with a sigh, "Go to hell you sale out.", he came to the door of the mansion, "Do you think she's going to ever forgive me?"

"Maybe.", Jack said as he shrug his wings, then jump off Raco's shoulder and flip in the air, "Stranger things have happened."

"True.", Raco said as he walk pass the macaw, "Oh and Jack."

"Yeah?"

"Go a head and tell the rest of the Axeheads to come ashore.", Draco said as he walk away, "Since their going to be here for awhile."

"Alright,", The macaw replied as he turn around and head toward the nearest window, landing on the window ledge, "but would they be in the way of the World Government getting to you?"

"That's up to them or not.", Draco said as he walk into another room, and begin to hum.

_He seem happier, then normal._, Jack thought as he open his wings and fly out the window, _I forgot if that's a good thing or not..._

_-back with the crew-_

"_**Time to wake up, insect.**_", Scath hissed in a whisper to everyone ears, slowly waking up.

"What's going on?", Harry ask as he push himself off the floor and look in front of him, blinking as he think he in front of a mirror. The blue hair teen rubbed his head as his reflection did the same, then tilt his head as he try to remember if this place have a mirror, then he slowly look away, only to return to find the reflection did the same thing, "Huh...I guess it fall from the ceiling.", Harry said as he rubbed his chin and turn around as he hear gunshots, to find two Ken's holding two revolvers in their hands.

"Wait, if he fighting him...then that mean..."

"I'm not a mirror, weakling.", said a voice behind Harry, making gulp and turn around to find a fist hitting his face, then a crystal pendulum fly out of his sleeve, "Reichi-Rappu!", wrapping a wire around Harry's body, "Tsk. I know you were weak, but not that weak."

"Hehe..We'll see whose weak.", Harry said as he as a cloud of blue smoke cover his body.

"I know all you're moves.", said the fake Harry said as he look around him, think the real one will pop out of anywhere, but the fall to the ground, thanks to a wire wrapped around his legs, with the pendulum, "Oh, there you are."

"For someone who claim to know my moves,", the smoke clear showing Harry still wrapped in his evil twin's wire, "You seem to forgot rule one of magic."

"Cause it's a stupid rule.", the copy growl as his wired squeeze Harry, who hiss in pain, but did the same to his counterpart, then glance at the side, noticing his girlfriend fight a copy of herself.

"I don't know what happening,", Karai said as she roundhouse kick her counterpart, only to be block by the same kick from the other Karai, "But we have no time for this."

"Aww...Look at you.", said the evil Karai as she pulled out two of her kunai knives, spin them in her hands, "Trying to act tough and strong, but you not even that."

"Shut up", said the real Karai begin to shake as she quickly grab two of her kunai, as the doppelganger took a step closer.

"What wrong?", the evil copy said as she smirk, "No daddy, big brother, or boyfriend to help you out or stop me from killing you."

"I don't need anyone help to beat you!", the blind girl shouted as she jump in the air, while the other did the same, with both blind girls did a jump snap kick, causing both of them to fall to the sides, just then two black blur moving pass the two girls, then one of the blurs jump on top of the other, causing the blur to hit the ground and slide, till it come to a stop, showing it was Gar and his copy.

"What's wrong, dude?", the doppelganger ask with a smirk, pressing his shoes on Gar's back, while he tighten his gloves, "Have enough, dude?", then he lean down, about to push both his gloved hands on to his head, "No wonder Rae left Imay.", the clone begin to chuckle,"She wanted to get away from you, dude!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!", Gar growl as he quickly push off the ground send the Evil Gar off him and quickly stand up, and grab a hold of his arm, forcing the clone up to Gar palm, "Impact!", then the copy was send back a couple of feet, while blood escape his mouth..

"Not bad.", the clone said as he wiped the blood off, while he got up and got into stance, finally both of them start to swayed back and forth, then the both dash at each other, to clash each other again and again, till one was standing, then the sound of a gun being shot off was heard.

"Who the hell are you, senor?", Ken hissed in pain, thanks to a new bullet wound on his right shoulder, glaring at his counterpart.

"I'm the better you, senor.", he answer as he spin the black revolvers in his hands, "The one who know the art of stopping people with one bullet.", then fire a bullet at the other gunman, who seem to dance out of the way while muttering, "Coyote Baile."

"That's not art.", Ken growl as he keep dodging bullets that keep dodging them that fly at him, "That's killing."

"I know.", the evil clone said as he shoot another bullet, which hit Ken's other shoulder, causing him to stop in pain, "Isn't it fun?"

"No. It's not.", Ken said as he slide his revolver into their holsters, cause their feel too heavy for him at the moment, and quickly grab for the two handguns in his shoulders holster, "But then again, I always have peoples killing people."

"And that's what make you weak.", the clone said as he reload one of his jackels, standing there with a smirk, "That and the fact that you can't shot an unarmed man.", he close the revolver and get start to reload the other, "I really wonder what did that idiot of captain seen in you to put you on his crew."

"Enough talk.", Ken growl as he push down his sunglasses and cross his arms over his chest, "If you really want to talk, then do it with bullets!"

"Finally, something you said made sense, senor.", the copy said as he point the firearms at Ken, "Let's go!", then the sound of the bullets was heard though out the room, while almost everyone, minus Jessie, Jack, and Jean, was fighting there own evil doppelganger.

"_**You mortals are always fun to watch and play with.**_", the four eyes demon said with and weaked grin, while the fire wolf stand by it's master, "_**But like I always say,**_", his black claws was place on the wolf's back of it neck, "_**All bad things must come to an end. Abyssus Sarcina.**_", then demonic god break it, killing it.

The body of the wolf's stomach busted open, and hundreds of fire wolves rush out of the opening, rushing toward everyone. "_**That's right, boys.**_", the demon begin to laugh, "_**Go play with your meal.**_"

"D-dammit!", Ayame growl while a chian was wrapped around her neck, as she watch a couple of fire wolves moving toward her and then she feel the chain pulled on, making her drag to her evil counterpart.

"This is the end for you, you stupid bitch", shouted the evil copy as she raise her scythe and swing it downward, aiming for Ayame's shoulder, but the foxgirl quickly block it with her free hand.

"It's bad enough I have to hear that from my step-brother.", Ayame gasp as her hand grab the chain around her throat, making it easier to breath, "I don't need to hear it from my inner demon!", then with the streingth, she didn't know she had, Ayame flipping her doppelganger over her body, seeing her clone hit the fire wolves. This cause a small exploding, showing it was nothing, but scurries ground and smoke.

"I should of thought of that sooner...", the foxgirl said while she rubbed her neck and turn around, then shouted at her friends, "Guys, hit your clone to the fire wolves! It will cancel each other out!"

"Didn't have to tell me twice, Tails.", Gwen shouted from above as she and her evil clone clashing their swords against each other, "But That's easier said then done."

"Hehe...like you could even get me down there.", said the dovewoman counterpart as the swords clashing against one another, only to cause both swordswomen back as well as causing their blades to crack.

"Damn.", Gwen mutter as she glance at her broken blades, then without warning, she pulled out her bow, "Look like I have no choose."

"Tsk. Like that's going to do you any good.", said the evil clone as she did the same and quickly thread three arrows in her bow, getting ready to fire the arrows, but right before the arrows flew, a broken sword fly, breaking both the bow and arrows. "That's was a surprise.", the clone said as she blink, "I didn't know swords can be use like..", but she was cut off as another sword came at her, stabbing her wings, causing her to fall to ground.

"Neither did I.", Gwen said with a wicked smirk, as she watch her evil counterpart hit into a couple of fire wolves, causing them to explode, "I just felt like doing it.", then she glance over to her brother who was matching blows by blow from his evil clone, "Need a hand, bro."

"No.", Roy said with a pant as he jump away from his counterpart and glance at his sister, "I can handle him.", then he cough in pain as he feel something thrusting in his side.

"You should of took her offer.", the evil doppelganger said as he pulled out his guan dao, then jump away from _The Blaze_, "Cause you're going to need all the help you can get, little weakling."

"Who are you calling a weakling?", Roy said as drop his weapon and quickly grab hold his wound, noticing it was pretty deep as his blood leak onto the ground, form a small pool.

"The one who couldn't protect his sister from a group of stupid pirate.", the evil clone said with a smirk, while he swing his pole weapon at Roy's stomach, only to be caught by the secondmate, with his free hand, stopping it.

"Shut the hell up!", Roy growl as his grib tighten around the weapon, then he forcable swing the pole weapon into the his counterpart, making him hit a small group of fire wolves, causing another exploding.

One by one, all the evil doppelgangers and the fire wolves turn to nothing more then smoke and scarws ground. "_**Impossible!**_", Scath said in shock after watch his two spells failed, and the fact that mortals defeat his spell made it even worse, then feeling of a red hot sword piercing his neck.

"You should know by now,", Jack said as he set on Jessie's shoulder, "nothing impossible in the Grand line."

"_**You're right, chicken.**_", the demonic god said as he slowly set up, "_**But that doesn't mean I won't let you walk away from this!**_"

"Oh?", Ken said as he reload his firearms and quickly slide his holsters, "And what the hell are you planning to do?"

"Don't ask stupid question, Ken.", Karai said as she sense the demonic powers of Scath and breath heavily, "I think it's not hard what he's planning to do to us."

"_**Hehe...Smart girl.**_", the demonic god said as he four eyes narrow, looking at them, "_**Too bad you can't see how truly wicked looking or how strong I'm on.**_"

"True, but I can tell how bad you stink.", the blind girl said with a smirk, while Kardra quickly make quick work of Roy's wounds.

"I think that was a bit much, Lotus.", Harry mutter as he watch Scath growl loudly and raise his arms over his head, then a small flame appear above him, forming into a fireball.

"_**Phoebus Aestuo!**_", Scath growl loudly as the ball of fire grow larger and larger, till he was about to throw it at them. However, before the demonic god could throw the huge fireball, he stumble back, rubbing his forehead cause of a surprise shock of pain, "_**What the hell was that?**_"

"I'm going to say this once.", said a voice behind the good, making him look behind him, to find the pirate cook, Jessie, "Bring back Draco!"

"_**Little incest!**_", Scath growl as he stand up straight, glaring at Jessie, who was in fighting stance, with her staff pointing at his head, "_**How dare you demand me to do something!**_", then he slam his hand downwards, but Jessie avoid the giant hand, by jumping and landing on top of the demon's forearm, then run up it, till she reach the demon's shoulder, and jump over the black hand, that try to grab a hold of her, and smack Scath's chin.

"_**Stand still you insect!**_", he growl in pain as, glare at Jessie, then he slam his hand hands against the floor, repeatedly.

"Should we help here?", Harry said as he watching the pirate cook dodge and flip away of the demon's blows.

"No.", Roy said as Kardra was wrapping bandages around his wounds, that she just finish closing up, "She can handle herself", then he hiss in pain, "Dammit, Kardra!", he growl at the doctor, "Can you make them any tighter!"

"Oh stop your complaining and hold still.", the doctor said with a light chuckle, then glance at the demonic god, and the pirate chef, who was on the demonic god's shoulders, but jump out of the way from his black claws, and then hit his ear.

"_**Stand still, you little mortal bitch!**_", Scath growl as he try to get her off him, hitting himself as he doing this, then Jessie appear in front of his four eyes, and was about to his nose, but before striking the demonic god, Jessie was hit, forcing her to fall to the ground, thanks to a fireball hitting her.

"D-dammit..", Jessie hissed in pain after hitting the ground and look at Scath, who hold up both his hands, ontop of each other, as a flames form from his hands, "This can't be good."

"_**There you are.**_", Scath said as the flames grow longer, "_**Abyssus Mucro**_", then fires died down to show a huge red claymore, that innate in flames, and slash it downward, causing a huge blast of hot air, which cause Jessie rolled away from the sword.

"Close one.", Jessie said with a cough and gasp, while she slowly raise.

"_**Hehe...You're pretty lucky.**_", Scath said behind her, making her turn her head to the demonic god, finding his hoof foot over her body, "_**Let's see how lucky you are?**_", then he brought his foot down, before the pirate cook could move and flash of light cover the room, while the sound of something being squirt under his hoof foot, "_**I guess you won't very lucky after all.**_"

_(Author note: Right about "Number One" will be playing)_

"She luckier, then you.", said a voice, making the demonic god turn his head around, then all his four eyes widen, not only finding a warned out Jessie, but also found a dark haired man, wearing a black jumpsuit, leather boots, long-sleeved, ankle-length white coat with black lining, that's ragged at the bottom, and a menacing skull mask, that's silver.

"_**Silver Blade!?**_", the demonic god said in shock as he watch the masked wearing man pulled out his katana and point it at him.

"Not quite.", he answer as a smirk form on his mask wearing face, "But pretty damn close!"

* * *

**Malchior**: And we're going to stop here. -he said with a grin- And I hope you all can understand what's going on, and if not. Just ask, and I'll explain at best as I can.

Draco: Tell them the group you don't own. -he said as he begin to poke his creator-

**Malchior**: I will. -he said as he took a sip of his drank- I do not owned Axehead Crew or Axe himself, thought if I did...-took out an old wanted poster and draw something on it, then show his reader of Axe as an okama-

Draco and Jack: The horror! -cover their eyes as they shouted- I can't believe you draw that!

**Malchior**: Just kidding! -he said with a chuckle, while he ripped apart the bounty poster- Thanks to Kilnorc for letting me used Axe and the crew for this chapter and I like to dedicate this chapter to you. -does the peace sign and grin-

Draco: Why did you have to draw that!? -he roared as he and the macaw run into the bathroom, to clean their eyes-

**Malchior**: While that's it for now. -grin, then begin to spin around in his chair- So, I hope you all like this chapter and don't forget to review.

* * *

**Bio**:

**Name**: Cornello "Bishop of the Impossibles"  
**Bounty**: 180 Million Beli  
**Appearance**: He is 6' 2", have black eyes, black, long hair, a thin moustache and a royale, is mid-built and wears a red robe, with hood, covering most of his body, a white collar, and a pair of glasses, but underneath his robe, he wears a black pants, black, button-up shirt, leather vest, shoes, and gloves, and sometimes he wears clown with a blueish-green jewel in the middle.  
**Bio**: He is the head of the cult, who one of the few people who can hear Scath's voice, but have a was the firstmate of Sir Crocodile, which was one of the few people the man can't kill for some weird reach. He used both his so-called god and "Angel of Green Flames", Rhiannon, to bring in the cult members and turn them into his personally army to take on the World Government, if they come to stop his and their god's goals.  
**Weapons/skills**: A rapier, which he used quite well, 12 dirks he keep on his vest and belt, that he used as thrown weapons and hand-to-hand, and Hokori Hokori no Mi(Dust Dust Fruit) which aloud him to form large matter of dust around him and his opponents blocking the light, much like a smokescreen, so basically he's chimneyman. He also very stealthily, which allow him to killed his opponents without them noticing them, till it's to late.

**Basic off**: While I basic this Cornello's body and normal skills off V, and his devil fruit power is basic off Kaname Tōsen's Suzumushi's Bankai form, Special Ability, but his name came from Father Cornello(Fullmetal Alchemist).

**Name**: Kintama  
**Appearance**: At first it seem to be a large, golden ball, but when it turn on it become a 15 foot, golden mechi that have a skull like face and dark flame inside it as well as gears. It hands are large, but it also can retracted his hands and from two large blades.  
**Bio**: These mecha are made by Kroenen, who made them as foot soldiers, to stop any one in their way. Their about five of them, but he suppose to build many more, he just never got a chance to do so.  
**Weapons**: Two blades that they used to attack their opponents, and pound their fists into their opponents.

**Basic off**: Their basic off the Golden Army(also known as The Unstoppable Force) for Hellboy II(Hehe...good movie).

* * *

**Move/Terms**:

**Lobo**(wolf in Spanish): It's the name of Ken's hand-held cannon.

**Tsukabi**(Icy Fang): It's a katana that's the brother of Ranshin and was once own by Draco's father, which he was buried with, but was stole with his remains. They say that it was forged by a pure spring and other treatment that seem to have the power of water it be cool with and is very sharp and light-weight. It have a icy blue scabbard, a icy blue wrapped hilt, and a silvery-blue blade.

**Sakura Kaze**(Cherry Blossom Breeze): Karai throw her kunai knives straight at her opponent's, aiming for the shoulders, chest, and/or stomach.

**Aku Flamma**(Evil Flame): Scath point his hands at an opponent(s), sending a long stream of flames at said opponent(s).

**Demon Dance**: A move were he seem to be dance around his opponent(s), were he used his driks, stabbing and slashing his opponents, and sometimes leave his blades in opponent, causing pain, blood lost, and/or death.

**B.C. Flamma**(Flame): Rae can used her power to cover her hands in flame allowing her burn/melt any weak metal she touch and also allow her to give her opponent a bad burn. The name of the attack come for barium chloride, which is main chemical compound that can make fireworks green.

**Blazing Demon**: He take his six dirks in his hands and throw them around him, after he spins around, sending them flying around him, believing it will stab the opponent(s).

**Hanabi Hanabi no Telum**(Latin for Dart): She fire out darts made out of firework, from her hands, after she point them at an opponent, can cause burns on her opponents and burn her opponent's hair, skin, and/or clothes, but it's can also be used to knock opponent's throwing weapons off course.

**Lobo Furia**(Wolf Rage): Ken used his hand-held cannon to fire a cannon ball at opponent's or enemies' ships.

**Dark Cut**: He used this attack once he cover the whole area around him and slash at his opponent with his dirk.

**Dark Demon Dance**: It's basically the same as Demon Dance, but only used when he used his Black Out.

**Dark Blazing Demon**: It's basically the same as Blazing Demon, but he does it in Black Out.

**Kitsune-bi Chikara**(Fox Fire Force): Ayame form a blue fireball in her hand, and rise her arms over her head, while she gather most of her energy in the fire ball, making it grow larger and larger, til it's twice her size, then throw it at her opponent(s). This move cause a lot burns, pain, and can disable magic for a short amount of time, thought it depend on how powerful is the opponent's magic is.

**Enen Giri**(Blazing Slash): One of the moves that made Roy's father famous, and a move he learn after listening to the doctor tell the battles he watched years ago. Roy pull both ends out and start to twirl both blades around as he hold the middle and then raise it in the sky, still spinning with great speed as he stay still, then with out warning he start to spin with the blades, slashing many opponents that came toward him.

**Tractus: Posterus**(Time and Space: Future): Scath pulled out a scroll to either send himself or other to the future.

**Penitus Diabolus**(Inner Devil): Scath form a black fireball in his hand, then break it into many pieces, and send at the people, who he seem pretty strong. After the black flame hit the target, it push into his/her body. Once the flame is inside the body, find the darkness inside the person's heart, and form to an evil doppelganger of said person, who wish to destroy the true person, so he/she can take over the role in his/her life and messed it up.

**Abyssus Sarcina**(Hell Pack): Scath used his power over his giant fire wolf, after he killed it, to let it give birth to a large pack of fire wolves, to attack his opponents, though they blindly attack anyone in their way. The fire wolves can burn opponents after they bite, claw, or pounce ontop of said opponents and can explode on contact.

**Phoebus Aestuo**(Sun Blaze): Scath used his power to form a large fireball that tenth the size of the sun, which he throw at the opponent(s).

**Abyssus Mucro**(Hell Sword): Scath used his powers to bring forth a red claymore and innate in flames, which he used to attack his opponents.


	34. Scath vs Draco! Place your Bets!

**One Piece: The Path of War and Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but I do own my oc. Any questions? No. Good. Now go get yourself a drank and enjoy yourself.**

_Mini-Story: Gar and Rae walk on stage, getting in their post, while Gar had a strange, blue cat, plushie. Gar's hair was a rosy-colored and was wearing a sole black waistcoat with gold trimming over his chest, short white pants, that's go down to his knees, a pair of sandals, and a scaly white scarf, while Rae hair was blond, as was tied by a blur ribbon on the right side of her head. She was wearing a pink tanktop, with black straps, black boots, that stop at her knees, and a black belt, that hold her whip and her keys._

(_Author note_): _I like to thanks kilnorc, TheDudeofDoom, and Lord Gambit508 for letting me used their oc's and I hope I got them right._

**Scath: Scath vs. Draco! Place your Bets!**

* * *

"_**H-how did you come back...**_", Scath said in shock at the man, who checking on Jessie, while keeping his katana point at him, "_**And how the hell is she still alive?**_"

The mask man said nothing to the demonic god, just look at the pirate chef and ask, "Are you alright, Jessie?"

"Yes.", Jessie said in shock as she look at the masked man and mutter, "Is that you, Draco?"

He said nothing, but nod, then he turn to the demonic god, who seem angry at the fact that he was being ignored, but this didn't phase the masked man.

"_**Answer me!**_", Scath demanded as he glare at the two humans, but mainly at the masked man, who rush toward him, while he slide his katana in his sheath.

"Jessie."

"Yes."

"Leave.", Draco said in a seriously tone as he glare at the demon and got into a battoujutsu stance.

"Alright.", Jessie answer as she quickly move away from the battle that's going to happen between the masked man and the demonic god.

Scath glare at him as he rise his claymore over his head, getting ready to attack the masked man, but without warning, he disappear from sight, find the human appear slashes at the demonic god's stomach, though it didn't made much damage.

"While that didn't work.", the masked man said as he push of the demon's gut and landed in front of Scath, holding his sword over his head, while he press his other hand against the tip, while Scath brought down his down at him.

"_**Hehe...That should took care of him.**_", Scath thought out loud as the shock wave of the giant blade, cause the area to cover in dust. The demon begin to laugh as he left up his large sword, then the dust clear just in time to show nothing was there, "_**I guess, my slash was so powerful that a cut even his atoms.**_", then the demon begin to laugh out loud, while Draco's crew watch in horror.

'I-impossible.", Harry said in shock as he blink, at the sight.

"This can't be happening.", Ken said as he took off his sunglasses, looking around the area, thinking the masked man rolled out of the way of the large weapon.

"It didn't.", Karai said as she heard nothing really happen, but metal striking metal, then she heard metal cracking.

"What are you talking about?", Gwen ask the blind woman, who point at Scath's claymore, something hanging on it, though Scath didn't notices, thanks to the fact that he was laughing uncontrollable for the fact they kill '_Silver Blade_'.

"You must be really happy getting rid of me."

"_**Can't you tell?**_", Scath said with a laugh loudly while he grin, but the grin was wipe away, and glance at his sword, finding the masked man flip onto the demon's blade, while pulling his katana out of Scath's claymore, while he bend his knees, after placing his feet on the side of the metal weapon, "_**What the hell?**_"

"Hi there.", he said as he grin under the skull mask, then he push off Scath's claymore, with his blade in his left hand, toward the demon, shouting out loud, "Hishou Ondori Moui!", he rapidly thrust his katana at Scath's right eye. The demon hissed in pain as the masked man pulled out his blade and kick off his chin, pushing away from the demonic god, then landed on the ground, watch the demon as he hold his eye.

"_**You son of a bitch!**_", Scath roar out loud as he took a couple step back, while blood start to spray out of his wound, "_**I would be really pissed if this wasn't permanent.**_"

"Well, that's good for you.", the masked man said as he slide his hand into his white coat, pulling out a couple eight pointed shurikens. They look to be made out of silver and inscribed with the script of an ancient language.

"_**Where did you get those?**_", Scath ask as he remove his hand showing his eye was healed.

"I'm not sure.", he answer as he glance up at the demonic god, "To tell the truth, this isn't really my style.", look back at the weapons and his coat, "In fact, none of this is my style."

"_**Is that so?**_", Scath said as he smirk, seeing a chance to strike, quickly pick up his sword and was about to slash at him, but he hiss in pain, while take a step back, dropping his blade.

"Not my style,", the masked man said as he look at the throwing weapons, "but it seem to work on you.", then he slide his katana in it's sheath, while he grin under his mask, then he start to throw the shurikens at the demonic god, "Tenbinza Arashi!"

This cause Scath to fall to the ground, thanks to the pain from the throwing weapons, "_**W-who are you?**_", then the demonic god ask as he begin to shrink.

"Who?", the mask mask begin to walk toward two swords that he left behind, "Who is but the form following the function of what, and what I am is a man behind a mask."

"_**Well I can see that.**_", Scath hissed as he return to his human size and begin to pulled out the silver shurikens.

"Of course you can.", he said as he pulled Shindou Sakae and Raikoudiri out of the ground, "I'm not questioning your powers of observation.", he resheathe his swords and turn around, facing the demonic god, "I'm merely remaking upon the paradox of asking a masked man is."

"_**Oh.**_", Scath said as he slowly rise, dropping the shurikens to the ground, "_**Wait, did you said that?**_"

"Did he said that?", the crew and the other said out loud as the look at the masked swordsman.

"Oh, don't look so shock.", he answer as he glare at the demon and place his hands on his twin swords, getting ready for another attack from the demon.

"_**But, I am.**_", the demonic god said as he glare at the swordsman, "_**That coat, those weapons, and that mask.**_", he shake his head, while he thinking, _**It's like I really fighting him, again.**_

"Got something on your mind?", the masked man said as he place a hand on his mask.

"_**Where did you get them?!**_", Scath growl as he point at him, "_**And those skills?!**_", sweat begin to form on the demonic god's forehead, "_**What the hell going on?**_"

"I told you,", he said, taking off the skull mask, show it was Draco, underneath the mask, "I have no clue, but that really doesn't matter to me."

_-let's turn back the clock...to the future...yeah. I'm as confuse as you are about this.-_

Draco was leaning against the sakura tree, while the sun set, holding a small book and a pen, writing something down.

_Day 1_

_Well, where to start...I guess I'll start from the begin. Hmm...I'm ten years in the future, and I must say I hate what I could be came and I really hate what happen to the crew, but what the worst part is the fact that I'm being training by my older self and a crazy guy with a huge diamond axe, which by the way, I think he's compensate for something._

"Dodge!", Axe shouted as he crush throught the tree he rest under, but Draco lean back, letting the older captain fly pass him, as well as the tree.

Draco jump up and started to rush off the other way, that Axe was going, but he quickly come at the younger pirate captain, shouting out loud, "Dodge!"

"You dodge this!", Malchior growl loudly as he turn around, with his right leg coming straight at the Axe, hooking his foot to the older pirate's neck, forcing him to move off course, hitting into a some ruin building, then return to his notebook, finish writing.

_Sorry about that. As I said before, I think he compensate for something. Also, he's becoming a huge pain in the ass._, sigh as he glance over his shoulder, finding Axe was still digging himself out of the rubble and begin to walk away,_ He sort of remind me as a blood-sucking insect, who won't leave me alone, after swatting him away._, he stop and rubbed the back of his head, thinking of anything to put in the notebook,_ While, that's about it for now. writing in you tomorrow._

Draco then shut the book and slide it in his back pocket, as he pass a couple of trees, but was sent flying back, thanks to a large branch hitting his chest, then the zoan was skipping on the ground, like a stone skipping on the surface of a lake.

He finally came to a stop, landing on his hands and feet, much like a cat, looking up at the path that he was on, "What the hell hit me?!", then Draco blink as he watch the tree start to move, as it was dance, "Ok...Those must of been some really bad mushrooms I ate for dinner."

Draco watch in shock and surprise as a blond hair, one eye man calmly step out of the tree, that he was fused to, and grin. The one eye man was cover in scars on his chest, wearing a pair of blue pants, and have a bokken, leaning against his shoulder, "Hey there, Senor Scalybutt."

"Who the hell are you calling Scalybutt!", Draco roar as he stand up straight, grabbing a hold of his Ranshin and it's sheath, wanting to slash the blond man open, but he quickly calm down, "Who the hell are you? And what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm Root.", the one eye man said as he grin, while his wooden sword seem to absorb into his body, "And I'm here to eat pie and beat the living shit out of you...", then he point at Axe, who still trying to free himself from the rubble, "and Diamond Dallas Page over there ate all my pie..."

_Man, first a diamandman.,_ Draco thought as he glance at Axe, seeing him muttering under his breath and glance back Root, watching him pulled out a scroll from behind him, _Now a crazy woodman to deal with._

"Okay...", Root said as he glance over the scroll, "You ordered yourself a few hours of train....opps. I mean torture over the next few days, then two hours of screwing with your mind so bad, that when I'm done with you, even the best mind fuckers wouldn't be able to break your mind.", then the woodman look at Draco, grinning insanely, "Oddly enough, all the psychics I met all seem to scream and fall into a coma, after they looked into mine..."

"H-hold on", Draco said, cutting the woodman off, while he was sweating, "I-I didn't order anything."

"Yeah, you did."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"THEN PROVE IT!", Draco growled out loud, glaring at Root, who starting to get on his last nerve.

Root huffed, turning himself around and yelled, "Hey Raco! You ordered this for the more youthful clone-like mini you. Right?"

"Yes!", Raco answered by yelling from the other side of the island, "And don't let him slack off.", then a short pause came, while Root turn around, smiling some, till another yelled was heard again, "And _never_ used the word, Youthful again, dude. It's bring up bad memories. Why was the spandex so_ tight_?"

"This can't be good.", Draco mutter as he quickly got into fighting stance, watching the one eye man cracking his knuckles, as his smile turn into an insane smirk.

"You have no idea, Scalybutt."

_-The next night-_

_Day 2_

_While here I am in the second day of my training, while more like night._, Draco lean against the wall of the large mansion, while he was writing in notebook, glancing away from said book and glance back, _Anyhoo, I like to start by saying I had an enjoyable time in the morning, but the truth is..._

_-flashback-_

"What the hell is wrong with you?", Draco shouted as he lean back, out of the way of a air blade, then quickly set up while he growl, "Kobura Dageki!", and grabbed a hold of a wrist, with his right hand before the finger priece into his chest.

"Shigan.", Axe said as he was about thrust his left index finger in the young pirate's chest, but Draco grab a hold of the other hand.

"You got to do better then that.", Draco growl as he lean his head back, then deliver a head butt, but then he let go of Axe, as he begin to stumble back.

"Hehe...You got cocky, Draco.", Axe chuckle while he head toward the younger pirate, then disappear from sight, "Soru.", and reappear behind Draco, kick his back hard, sending him flying toward and hitting a tree.

Draco slowly slide down to the truck, hitting the ground, "Damn...", he said as he fall back, feeling his head was ring like a loud gang or something. He glance up at Axe as he move toward the zoan user, breathing heavily and ask, "Did you used Tekkai?"

"No.", the older pirate answer with a smirk, as he loook down at him, "I didn't need to, cause of the devil fruit I ate."

"I see.", Draco said as he slowly stand up, rubbing his head, trying to stop the ringing in his head.

"I was wondering."

"What?"

"How do you know about Rokushiki?", Axe said as he watch the zoan user, glare at him, and then sigh.

"Do you want the truth or the lie?", Draco ask as he lean against the tree, while Axe glare at him and was about to kick the zoan chin, but he caught his foot, then kick behind Axe's knee, causing Axe to hit the ground.

"Truth it is.", he repleid as he stand up and offer Axe a hand, then give a hurt look on his face as the painful memories appear in his head, "My uncle show me these moves, before kicking my off the island."

"Oh...", Axe said as he got up from the ground, watching Draco, as he got into a fighting stance.

"Yeah...", he said as a grin slowly from on his face, "That why I decide to think and work on ways to beat Rokushiki.", he then wave his hand to Axe, telling him to come.

"Ways to beat Rokushiki?", he blink then smirk, "You sound like the King of Pirates?"

Draco blink as he stand there, staring at Axe, and mutter, "You must be older, then I thought you were, if you know Gold Roger."

"I'm not that old!", Axe growl as he throw a hard punch at Draco, who easily avoid it, by lean to the side and kick Axe's in the stomach, sending him sliding, then glance at Draco, "You trick me."

"No...I really meant that.", Draco said as he shut his eyes and got back into his stance, as Axe growl and disappear from sight, "Hehe...Let's the real training begin."

_-ending flashback-_

Draco sigh as he glance up, then back at the notebook, return to his writing, _After training with Axe...Man, he had a weird name. I wonder if his dad was drunk or have some foresight when he named his kid._

_After training, it was lunch time, and that when I meet Jessie. Man, time didn't really messed her up, and she seem pretty warm toward me, but to my older self. She was very, very cold. _

_I ask her about her different action between Raco and me, and she said, "He not the real captain anymore. He just an actor thinking he is a Draco. While you're still you.". _Draco sigh as he pop his neck, _Man, time may change everything, but she will never change. Cause she still confuse me! I wonder is that the reason why I pick her to join the crew or not..._

_After lunch it was training with Root...In case you're wondering, he's annoying blond man, who ate a devil fruit that turn him into a woodman. Oh and I almost forgot he's a bigger pain, then training with Axe._

_-flashback-_

"Where the hell are you, Root?", Draco growl as he look around, standing in the middle of the a large woodland.

Just then, Root jump out of a nearby tree, landed behind the zoan user, getting him in a headlock, and rise his right fist, "Knuckles of Pain!", then give Malchior a hard noogie, till Draco hit the one eye man's stomach with his elbow, pushing Root off him, "Hehe...Not bad.", then quickly slide into another tree, fusing into it.

"Get back here!", Draco growl as he look around the forest, wishing he didn't left his sword behind or atless borrow Axe's axe.

"Why should I?", Root's voice replied with a laugh, "I'm having so much fun.", then he slide out of a tree, and again got behind Draco, getting him into another headlock and shouted, "Thousand Year of Pain, Noogie Style!", then he give Draco a faster monkey scrub then last time. Draco growl as he try to get free by doing another elbow to Root's stomach, but he didn't let go. Instead, the one eye man made the noogie harder and faster as he shouted, "Fist of Doom!"

"That the same move with differant names!", Draco growl in angry and a lesser extent to pain, still trying to free himself from the one eye blond man, "Stop it!"

"EL OUCH!", Root shouted in laughter as he keep noogie the zoan user, "HEAD GRINDER!"

"Stop doing that, you baka!", Malchior growl out loud as he stop hitting him and grabbed a hold of Root's left arm, trying to pride him off.

"Never!", Root said as he enjoy himself, but without warning, Draco growl as his body change to it's form, growing larger, while his tail and wings grow out of his body, as said body slowly cover in black scale.

"GET OFF!", Draco rolled out loud as he finally throw Root off him, sending him across the forest, hitting into the large amount of trees, then the hybrid turn around, walking away from the spot.

"Tsk...Not bad, Senor Scalybutt!"

"Stop calling me that!", Draco growl out loud as he turn his head around, finding Root standing ontop of the second largest tree on _New Azarath_.

"Never!", Root said with a grin, then slide into the tree.

"You know that's trick is getting old!", Draco growl out loud as he wings open wide, getting ready for anything, only to get a big surprise.

"_Uddo Uddo no Titan!_", Root said as trees seem to disappear from sigh, then a rise gaint wooden titan.

Draco blink as he didn't move, while the large version of Root moving toward him, but this was short live as he jump on top of him, grabbing a hold of him in a giant headlock, while stepping on Draco's tail, and rise his fist, shouted, "Toho Noogie!"

"Not again!", Draco growl as he try to break free of Root's grip.

_-end flashback-_

_I bet you know I was glad that was over._, glance above his notebook, _And now, after dinner, My olderself is fighting some guy with a goatee, which I'm guess he ate a devil fruit....One that control clay. While that's it for now, see you next time._, then he shut the notebook and watch as the newcomer throw a punch. The newcomer had red eyes, black hair, tied back in a ponytail, a goatee, a scar in between his eyes, and was wearing all black

Raco grin as he caught the fist that came at him, "Glad you can make it, Alex.", he said as he did a hard front kick in Alex's stomach, only to get it stuck.

"Heh, you know me, Scaleface,", Alex grin at Raco, who lightly growl, "I love a good fight. But I figure this will have to do."

"Oh give me some credit, Clayface..", Raco said as he push the foot deeper inside the clayman, then raise it and Alex at the same time, only to slam both his leg and the man down to the ground, sending clay flying all over the place, thanks to the force.

"Why should I?", Alex's voice ask as bits and pieces of clay gather in front of Raco.

"While we been at it for about ten year.", Raco said as he watch the clay form together, turning into Alex, both of them grinning at each other.

"Yeah.", Alex said as he got into stance, as well as Draco did, "A thousand fights."

"And a thousand draws.", he said as he send a punch at the clayman's chest, but just like his kick, it got stuck.

"But this time, you're going down.", Alex said as he spit catch the other fist that was coming at his head, then place his other hand on Raco's face, and shouted out, "Nendo Nendo Smother!", covering with clay.

This should of stop Raco, but atless second he started transform into his hybrid form, then the clay on his face begin to dry out as he pulled his arm out of Alex.

Draco then reach up and pulling off the clay, throwing it back to Alex, "You should know you need to do much better then that, Clayface!"

"I plan to, Scaleface! Nendo Nendo Dragon!", Alex growl as he grin at the dragonman, then form a large clay dragon in front of Raco, sending it at the zoan user.

"Tsk...A fake dragon.", Raco mutter, thinking it was nothing, while he folded his wings over his chest and roared out loud, "Yuki-Onna Bakufuu!", then he open his mouth wide, sending a cold blast at Alex. In a few second later, Raco was cover in a thick layer of clay, while Alex was in an icy prison.

"They did it again.", Axe said with a chuckle and walk pass Draco, with Root following behind him.

"I'll take care of the Senor Scalybutt!", said the one-eye man as he had his hands in his pockets, heading toward Raco, grinning insanely, while roots slowly rose from the ground..

"And I'll take care of the frozen Clayface.", the Rokushiki user said as he head toward Alex, holding out two of his tomahawks, and spin them in his hands.

After a minute of breaking the ice and ripping the clay apart, freeing both trapped devil fruit users, who was panting loudly.

"I guess that's a thousand and one.", Raco mutter as he breathing heavily, while he turn to his human form.

"Guess so.", Alex cough as he cough up water, then look at the zoan user, "What didn't you wanted to show me?"

"Not what.", Raco said as he grin, "Who?", then point at his younger self.

"Is he a clone?", Alex ask as he look at Draco, who wave at him, then push himself off the wall.

"Nope.", Raco answer as he slide his hands in his pocket, watching his younger self with him.

"Cyborg?"

"Nope."

"Robot?"

"Not even close."

"Then what is he?", Alex ask as he glance at Raco, then at the Draco.

"He's me.", Raco answer with a grin, while he put on his shade.

"Huh?"

"Alex I would like to meet Draco from ten years ago.", the zoan user said as Draco came up, trying to figure out what's going on, "Draco meet your next and last teacher."

"I never I agree to that.", the clayman said as he turn around and begin walk away.

"Oh, but you haven't heard how this could help you out, Clayface.", Raco said, making Alex stop in place.

"This isn't helping me out at all, Scaleface.", the clayman said as he turn around, "If anything, this is helping you out."

"Heh...You're not seeing the big picture, man.", Raco said as he move toward him, "He from the past. Right?"

"Right."

"And there's a good chance he'll be returning to said past with new skills and knowledge of the possible future."

"What's your point?", Alex said dryly as he stare at Raco.

"The point is that I could help you.", Draco said as he figure out with the other version of himself was driving at.

"How?"

Raco sigh as he close his eyes and replied, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe warned your younger self about someone waiting for you on a certain island."

Alex's eyes widen, then narrow as it hit him, like a ton of bricks, then he turn around with a smirk, "Fine. You got yourself a teacher,", he glare at Draco, "but I'm not going to go easy on him."

"I won't haven't it any other way.", Race said with a smirk and walk away, "Just don't kill him."

"I guess I better get sleep before it's too late.", Draco said as he turn around and walk away from the group, heading toward the mansion, while he yawn out, "Night."

"Night-night.", Root said as he watch Draco, then follow him to the large building.

"Whatever.", Axe said as he begin to walk away, heading toward the forest.

"Rest well, Draco.", Alex said with a chuckle, as he glance up at the night sky, "You're going to need it."

_-The next night-_

_Day 3_

_Well...Where should I begin?_, Draco wrote in his notebook on his bed, as he think about the whole day that he went through, _While...I guess I start with how I woke up._

_-flashback-_

Draco was on his bed, in a deep sleep, dreaming about his favorite thing in the world, he and his crew, setting under a large sakura tree, eating a huge buffet of meats, roast peppers, and other dishes.

"SURPRISE ATTACK!"

"Huh?", Draco said as he awoke to find himself flying and hitting the wall, then slowly slide down, till his knees the floor. "What the hell, Root!", Draco growl at loud as he turn his head, glaring at Root, who was grin insanely, grabbing a hold of the zoan user, raising his fist over their body..

"Fist of Fury!", Root shouted in laughter as he did a hard and painful noogie.

After a few minutes of pain, Root let him go and walk toward the door, "Always be prepared!", Root said as he open the door, "Next time if I catch ya unaware, I'll shove your head into the toilet, after Axe finishes with it, after he has one of his, 'Frige raid orgys'.", he walk out of the room, "See you in a half hour.", leaving the young pirate on the floor as his eyes were swirling.

"I swear, if I ever seen him in my time, I'm going to beat the hell out of him.", Draco said as he set up and get his clothes together, then walk away from his room.

_-end flashback-_

_After that rude wake up called, I ate breakfast, then six hours with Root, lunch, six hours with Axe, then six hours with the new guy, Alex._, Draco stop writing for a split second, thinking about what to say about the clayman, then start up writing again, _What can I say about Alex, beside the fact he's a clayman, that for some reason, he rubbed me the wrong way and for some reason, I have the feeling he's okay with that._

_-flashback-_

"Where the hell is this guy?", Draco mutter as he wonder through the forest, looking around in the thick forest of sakura and other trees, and mutter to himself, "If I know it was going to be this long, I would of pack a snack or something.", but he stop as he found a figure."There he is.", he mutter as he walk toward the figure, but stop as he blink, staring at the figure and mutter, "Karai..."

It's true, the figure look just like the blind girl, which he always thought of as a sister. "I thought they said you were died.", he said as begin to head over to Karai, planning to hug her, but he didn't notice the look in her eyes or the smirk which just form a second Draco move toward her, then punch in the gut, causing him to take a couple steps back, while holding his stomach, "What the hell?"

"Hehe...", Karai said as her body and face begin to melt, turning into clay, then form into Alex, "This going to be fun."

"That was dirty.", Draco growl as he glare at the clayman, while he quickly do a high spin kick to Alex's head, which quickly melted away before the foot could hit it. "You got to be kidding me.", the zoan user said as he watch as the whole body disappear into the ground.

Draco growl as he look around him, trying to find the clayman, then out of nowhere, something grab a hold of Draco by their arms, getting him in a lock. "Always expect the unexpected.", Alex voice said as he hold Draco, while his body form behind him.

"Yeah...I'll keep that in mind.", Draco growl as he try to turn around, but gone nowhere fast, till Draco slam his foot in his right knee, freeing himself, then he turn around just in time to notices Alex break to pieces, much like a clay pot being hit by a baseball, "Weird."

"Oh we're just getting started.", Alex called from behind making Draco turn around and blink as he find not one, not two, but at less a hundred Alex.

"Oh you got to be kidding me.", Draco growl out loud as he glare at them, then without warning, he rush toward them, breaking each and everyone of them with a fast kick or a hard punch, till he come to a stop at last one, fist only inches away it face, as it look just like Jessie.

It turn around, looking at Draco with a simple grin, then slowly move toward him, as she said "You won't save me."

"What?"

"You won't save me.", she said as she move closer, "You might as well, cut my legs off and put me in a wheel chair, when we first met."

"Stop that.", Draco said as he take a couple of steps back.

"Oh...What's wrong?", Jessie said as she keep moving, "The truth hurts?"

" I said stop that."

"Stop what?", she ask with a light chuckle, before back handing Draco, causing some pain, but then a deep growl was heard from him.

"STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!", Draco roar out loud as he grab a hold of the her neck and throw him toward a tree, causing her not only to hit the tree, but fall to pieces, "HOW DARE YOU TURN INTO MY NAMAKA!"

"Oh, did I hit a nevre?", Alex said behind him, causing Draco to turn around and punch the clayman in the face, only to get it stuck.

"Dammit!", Draco growled as he quickly pulled on his arm, freeing himself from the clayman, while the body of clay disappear into the ground.

"Nendo Nendo Spike!", Alex voice said out loud as spikes, form infornt of him, making Draco fall back, avoiding the spikes, only to get a small gash on his chest. When he hit the ground, he look up to find Alex, smirking.

"Having fun, let?", the clayman ask as he smirk, but at less second, he found himself on the ground, with Draco standing on his neck.

"I'm going to kick your ass so hard, that your younger self will feel it.", Draco growl, only to watch Alex disappear into the ground, "Dammit! Stay still and take your punishment like a man!"

"And where the fun in that?", Alex ask out loud, making Draco look around, then he growl.

"OH, COME ON!!!", Draco growl out loud as he find himself in the middle of at less a thousand different version of Alex, then Draco skin begin to turn scaly and black, changing into his dragonman form, then let out a huge and savage roar, then reach all the mansion, into Raco's ears, who was doing the newspaper's crossword puzzle.

Raco throw the paper down as his eyes glow red and growl deeply, "Caulfield!!!", while feeling the rage of the dragonman, but he lean back in the chair, "I hope you know what the hell you're doing, cause I'm not saving you're ass from his rage.", then he sigh, as he feels his younger self calming down, with multiple hits to the head. "Ahh...nevermind.", Raco said as he grab the newspaper and return to the crossword.

_-end flashback-_

_I tell you, I hope I never go through that again._, Draco write as he sigh, then rubbed his head from the pain he wait through, _But then again, I'm sure this will be good to help me in the future. While I got to go, it's getting pretty late._, then Draco shut his notebook and slide it in his pocket. He yawn as he turn off the lamp and lay on his bed, slowly begin to sleep.

"Tsk, what did I told him this morning.", Root's voice said as he move toward the bed, but then the sound of being hit by a powerful kick hitting a body, then the sound of feet dragging against the floor, and hit against the wall.

"Good night, Root!"

"Nite-nite.", the woodman replied with a chuckle as he disappear in the wooden wall.

"Baka.", was the only thing he said before he black out from the long day he had.

Else where of the mansion, set three men at a dinner table, look at each other, then at Root enter the dinning room, after come back from messing with Draco.

"So, how did it go?", Raco ask as he look at the woodman.

"He improve.", Root said as he set down on the table, grin at him, but was force off the table, by help of Raco.

"Good.", Raco said as he glare at the one eye man, then look at the other two captains, "Alright, guys. I want to know, if you think Draco will be ready for my training.", he sip on his cola, "So, what you do you guy think?"

"Well that depends.", Root said as he set down in a chair and lean back

"Depends on what?", Race ask as he raise a brow at the woodman.

"Depends if you want the story to continue.", Root said as he grin at the zoan user.

"What?"

"Nothing.", Root said as he shut his eyes, grinning with insanely, only to fall from the chair, rubbing the back of his head, glaring at Raco, who smirk at the fact he kick his chair back.

"Go ahead.", Alex smile while he look at Raco's face, then chuckle as he remember what he did with his training, "It's fun messing with your younger self."

Raco growl as he glare at the clayman, but calm down as he look Axe, who was stuffing his face, and ask, "What do you think, Axe?"

"I think you might as well join the trained him.", Axe said in between bites of a huge piles of meats, "Or he'll never reach the level you want him to."

Raco close his eyes as he think and then smirk, "Alright! Let's the fun begin!"

_-back to the present-_

"_**While if it doesn't matter, then neither does you.**_", Scath said as he glance at his sword, while it disappear in flame, and reappear in his hand shrinking to the tenth of it size, "_**Abyssus Mucro!**_"

"You know....I been told that my whole life.", Draco said as he shut his eyes, "My uncle, marines, bounty hunters, and other pirates."

"_**Is there a point to this?**_", Scath ask with a smirk, seeing an opening, while his sword inate in flames, moving toward Draco.

"Yes.", Malchior said with a grin, "The point is I do matter."

"_**Well you don't!**_", he said as he was going to slash down, but at less second, Draco's skull mask hit the demon's face, blinding him for a half second, which was enough time to draw his twin swords and block the fire sword.

"I matter cause I got my nakama back.", Draco said as he open his eyes, glaring at the demonic god, pushing against the fire sword, but quickly jump back, avoid the sword that was going to slash him in half, "And they got mine!"

"_**Spare me the friendship speech.**_", Scath hissed as he glare at Draco, who cross his arms over his chest, still holding his blades, then quickly rush toward the demon.

_(Auther note: Right about now, "Number One" will be playing)_

"Akuba!", Draco replied as he stop behind the demonic god, slashing at him, causing a small pool of black liquid form on the ground. "Fine with me.", he hissed as he turn around, looking at the demonic god, who turn around, glaring at him, then rush toward the zoan user.

"_**DIE!**_", Scath roared as he brought the sword down on Draco's head, blocking the swords, by crossing both his blades.

"You first!", Draco growl out loud, keep the sword at bay, as a turtle spirit seem to form around his body, the he spin around, sending the demonic god back, then he sending two large air blade at Scath, while he roar, "Genbu Renda!"

"_**Damn. That would of hurt.**_", Scath mutter after he block both air blades with his flaming claymore, then he stand up, and glance at his sword, noticing two small cracks form in his blade, then growl deeply at Draco, "_**Damn you!**_"

"Awww...You're mad, cause your little toy have a few cracks.", Malchior said with smirk, while he turn into his hybrid form, making two rips in the back of his jacket as his wings form from his back, and quickly took to the air, before a stream of flame could hit him.

"_**Aku Flamma!**_", Scath shouted as he keep the stream of fire at the dragonman, who keep dodging with a grin.

"You got to do better, then that.", Draco said as he keep flying higher and higher, avoiding the flames.

"_**Stay still!**_", the demonic god roar at the hybrid, while he keep sending stream after stream of flames at Draco.

"Fine.", Draco said as he fold his wings as he dive at the demonic god, who fire more streams of flames at the zoanuser, who quickly spinning away, while he move closer. "Suzaku Arashi!", he shouted as he open his wings, gliding upward, while a large flaming bird form around him, as he slash at the Scath, thought he quickly block the move with his flaming claymore, causing more cracks in his blade.

"_**Dammit!**_", Scath growl as he glance at his blade, then glare at Draco, who just landed on the ground, turning into his human form, sliding the swords into their sheath.

"One more strike your blade will be destroy.", Draco said with a grin, while he took hold of his Ranshin and it's sheath, getting into a battoujutsu stance.

"_**I'm not going let you!**_", the demonic god roar out of pure hate, rushing toward Draco.

"You don't have a choice in the matter.", Draco said as he stay in place as he hold tightly on the sword and sheath, then rush toward Scath, while he unsheathe his sword, while a dragon spirit wrapped around it, as he shouted out loud, "Seiryu Dageki!"

However, Ranshin was block with Scath's claymore, which made the demonic god laugh out loud, as the katana slide against his sword, while Draco follow his sword. "_**PAY FOR YOUR MISTAKE DISOBEYING A GOD, MORTAL SCUM!**_", Scath roar with laughter was about to rise his sword above Draco's head and cut him in half, but for some reason, he couldn't move his arm, as if a mystic force holding it, but he was dragged toward Draco, who spin toward him again, slashing at the demonic god's sword, causing it to explode, and cut some of Scath's chest, which also send the demon back.

Draco resheathe his katana and slide it in between his belt, then smirk as he look at Scath, "Do you give up?"

"_**Never!**_", the demonic god roar as he got up, while his wound slowly heal, then grin at the pirate captain, slowly "_**If I were you, I would of keep your sword out.**_"

"Is that so?", Draco said as he turn back to his hybrid form, smirking at the demonic god, "While if I was you. I would fall to the ground and beg me to spare your life, before it's to late."

"_**Yeah.**_", Scath said as he glare at him as flames seem to grow from his body, "_**Like to see you try, little lizard!**_"

"Lizard!?", Draco said in a whisper, then an evil smirk form on his face, "For that, I'm going to kick your ass so hard that it will send you to the ninth circle of hell and back!"

"_**Like to see you try to hurt me with my iron hide**_", Scath said with a smirk, showing his sharp fangs, then he rush toward the zoan user, who did the same thing, with both fists ready to hit each other.

_-Back with Malchior trip through time-_

_Day 6_

_It's me again, and boy today was a big day._, Draco write in his notebook as he lay in bed, _It was a normal day of training, avoided and try to counter blows against Axe. Trying to stop the headache that's know as Root._, he sigh as he remember what happen and shake his head as small pieces of wood fall from his head, _I swear, I'll watch out for those stupid wooden spikes next time we meet. I also got a huge headache from his mind training._, he rubbed the back of his head as he sigh.

_After dealing with the wooden dummy, I took on the Alex and boy he give me a run for my money._, he sigh again as he remember his training with the clayman, _I'm just glad he didn't do that thing with made a lot of clay figures that look like my crewmates. Thought it's was hard to deal with that giant puppet of his. But after that I got a big surprise._

_-flashback-_

Draco find himself setting under a tree, with Root, Axe, and Alex, while Raco join the group, grinning some as he look at the four, then Jack flew down and landed on Raco's shoulder. "Alright guys, we have good news and bad news.", Raco said as he sigh, "Which one do you prefer?"

They look at each other, then look at Raco and the parrot and Axe said, "The bad news."

Raco sigh as took off his shades and look at the macaw, "You tell them, Jack.", he said as the bird sweat dropped, while he play with his orange sunglasses with his wing.

"Dumbass.", Jack mutter under his breath and look at the other males, "Well, guys here's the bad news. As some of you know you, the World Government figure out that Raco is a spy to main different branches of organizations, some which are your teams."

"Get to the point, birdbrain.", Alex said as he form a parrot of clay in his hand, moving it's wings and beck, minicing the move of Jack, who slightly growl and was about to attack the clayman.

"The point is they sending the marines to come and get my ass.", Draco answer as he shut his eyes and begin to pick his ear.

"And that bad news, how?", Axe said well he shut his eyes, lean back, as if he could careless about the marines.

"There bringing the Buster Call.", Jack said as he push down on his sunglasses.

"And they have order to destroy anyone and anything to get a hold of me.", Raco said out loud as flick his earwax to the side.

"And the good news?", Root ask as he look at the soon to be Ex-Shichibukai, who put on his shades.

"They be here in three days.", Raco answer as he frown, "Which will give you guys enough time to escape from this mess."

"So, whose leaving and whose staying?", the macaw ask as he push up his sunglasses.

"I'm staying.", Axe replied with a grin as he set up, looking at Raco, "I made a promise to trained that baka.", point at Draco who lightly growl, "And I'm going to trained him, till it's time for him to go.", he then stand up, smirking at Raco, "Plus it's give me a good chance to break more of those bastards' toys and kick their asses."

"I'm with Axe.", Alex replied with an evil smirk, while he stand up, "I made a promise."

"Is that all, Clayface?", Raco ask as raise a brow at Alex.

"No, that's not all, Scaleface.", the clayman answer, glaring at the dragonman, "I want a piece of the action. Plus, I want to make sure that no one kills you, but me."

"Oh, I can feel the love.", Raco said with a smirk, "You haven't beaten me let, Alex.", begin to poke the clayman's chest as his smirk grow wickedly, "And I like to add, I like to see you try, Clayface."

"Is that a challenge, Scaleface?", Alex said as he got up in his face.

"No. It's a fact.", Raco said, then without warn a cloud of dust cover the two as the sound of kicking and punching each other.

"Are they away like this?", Draco ask under his breath, then glance at Root, who stand up and pop his neck.

"You get used to it.", the woodman said as he smirk, "It's the way to show their power of firing youth!"

Those words made the dust cloud calm down, as two D's, glaring at Root, and rush at him..

"Your talk too much!", Alex yelled as he punch the other logia fruit user's face, while Raco's the woodman's stomach, sending Root fly a few feet, hit an old brick wall.

"I thought I told you to stop saying that!", Draco roar out loud, watching the woodman slide down to the ground.

"So,", Jack ask as he fly over to the woodman, landing on Root's shoulder, "What are go you choose?"

Root stand up as he grin and slide his hands in his pockets, beginning to walk toward the mansion, then a few minutes later, Root came back, carrying a bag over his shoulder. "Well, it's been fun, but I got to go...", he begin to walk toward Raco, as he have a serious look on his face, "I'm not taking the risk with this fight.", he stop a few feet away from the older dragonman, grinning at him, "But you could pay me to stay off of the marines side."

"That's low.", Draco growl as he stand up, glaring at the woodman, who turning to him, smirking, "You have no honor, Root."

"Honor?", Root start to laugh out loud and wiped the tear away from his eye, "Kid, I'm a fucking mercenary."

"I'm going to beat the hell out of you!", Draco growl as he quickly move toward the woodman, who only to stop by Axe, who grab his shoulders.

"So, what do you say, Raco?", Root ask as he look at Raco, smirking some, while Raco just chuckle.

"I thought you run away.", Raco said as he walk away for a minute, and came back with a leather briefcase, then toss it to him, "I think twenty five million belli will be more then enough to keep you out of the way."

"More then enough.", Root said after he caught it, and begin to walk away, but stop as a thought go throught his head, then reach in his bag, pulling out a scroll, "Oh yeah..", toss the scroll to Draco, who caught it, "This may be of some used to you."

"If you had this...", Draco blink as he look at the item, then at Root, "Why did I have to trained?"

Root smirk as he zipped up his bag and replied, "Because my younger self could totally kick your ass the way you were, when ya meet him."

Draco growl as glare at the Root, "In your dreams, woodboy!", then watch Raco, who walk toward Root, with a smirk.

"He's right, Splitterbutt.", the older zoan user said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I beaten your insane ass as many times as you beaten mine."

"Yeah.", Root said with an insane grin, "But we always met AFTER you had some sort of training, Raco."

"Yeah. Whatever", Raco said as he rolled his eyes and pulled out a small bottle from his pocket, handing it to him.

"Ohhh...Pompeii Rum!", Root said as he pop open the bottle and take a swig of the alcohol, "That's the stuff.", he said as he wiped his mouth, then walk away, "I got to say, your one of my favorite consumer, Raco."

"Let's hope we can do bussiness, again.", Raco said as he turn around, looking at his younger self, who was give him a dirty look, "Stop that or our faces will be stuck like that."

"I doubt that.", Draco mutter as he turn around and walk toward the mansion, muttering to himself while he hold the scroll.

_-end flashback-_

_Later on that day, I found out he was had a team and a family to protect...So, I guess he does have some honor, thought I say he in the wrong job, if he really want to keep them save, but then again, I shouldn't be talking._

_Anyhoo, after that, I found out my older self will take over Root's training time, and side he going to teach me something that will help me out...But I have no clue what's he's planning to do to me._, he sigh and glance at his scroll and rubbed the back of his head, _While I better stop and try to figure out want the scroll can do, before I past out, night._

Malchior shut the notebook and slide it in his back pocket, then he grab and open the scroll, look at it and tilt his head as he being to read it, "Huh...Interest..."

_-the next night-_

_Day 7_

_Well, I'm back from training and I though I better get this done before dinner time. While today was pretty same day as before._, Draco rubbed his head and keep writing in his notebook, _Dodging, blocking, and counterattacking Axe's Rokushiki, fight that Alex's puppet and his other surprises, and then trained my older self..._

_-flashback-_

"Tell me again why we're doing this again?", Draco ask as he set, cross legged, looking at his older self, who was in the same position, only he shut his eyes and had his hands on his knees, with his thumbs and index fingers touching, making two rings.

"It's to help you channel the ki power in you.", Raco answer as he keep his eyes shut, "Now close your eyes and quite yourself, so you can know your own soul."

"Can we just fight?", Draco ask his older counterpart, "You know I'm no good doing this sort of thing."

"You must try to meditate.", Raco said as he open one of his eyes, "Is the only way to help you with the battle."

"How long is this gonna take?"

"Meditation is not a path to a door,", Raco said calmly as he shut his eyes, "but a road leading forever towards the horizon."

"So..", Raco blink and ask the older zoan user, "About and hour or so?"

"No. We haven't even begun upon the path, Draco, you must learn patience."

"Patience...I'm about to loose my patience.", he mutter, then smirk at him, "I know what your problem."

"You do?", Raco as a brow, deciding to humor his younger self, "Then enlighten me."

"Your problem is your afraid, ol' man."

"Ol' man...", Draco mutter as he blink, then he got up and look at Draco, "You fail to grasp my teaching.", he said with a light sigh, "Approach me, so that you might see."

"Finally some action.", Draco said as he jump onto his feet and move closer to his older self, only to get kick in the head.

"Boot to the head!", Raco said as he was his younger self take a few step back.

"Owww!", the young pirate captain said as he rubbed his forehead, "You kick me in the head!"

"Now we continue.", Raco said as he was about to set down.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!", Draco said as he shake his head and get into stance, "Come and get me now, ol' man. Come on, are you chicken?"

"Boot to the head!"

"Damn!", shake his head in pain, as he feeling a little dizzy, "Ok, now I'm ready.", legs are a little weak as he try not to fall down, "Come on. Try it now!"

"Boot to the head!", Raco said as he watch Draco fall to the ground, then sigh.

"You're not even wearing boots.", Draco said, pointing out his older self was wearing saddles, then black out.

"Yeah.", Raco said as he set down, getting himself ready to meditate, "Your right, but who cares?", he grin as he shut his eyes, "Now you can gain your ki power in peace, then you start to understand how to used them."

_-end flashback-_

_Man, I never thought I could get a bigger headache sense Root._, Draco stop writing as he rubbed the back of his head and sigh deeply, then return to his notebook, _Anyhoo, Well, after five hours of meditate...Which I still don't know how that going to help me out, but I think my older self understand how to control the true power of my dragon form. While I got to go. Dinner is ready._, smell the air as his mouth begin to water, _Smell like spicy chicken, beef and pork. Mmmm...See you later._

He shut the notebook and slide back in his pocket, then rush into the room, wanting to taste the meal that's waiting for him. He move through the hall, passing many rooms, tell he reach the dinner room and blink as he find all the devil fruit user, at the table eating on almost everything, but the table itself. "OH COME ON!", Draco roared out loud as his stomach growl loudly.

_-time keep moving-_

_Day 10_

_It's me again. Boy, did I gone through a lot weird training today._, Draco write in his notebook as he lean in a chair, _First was four hours with Axe, doing the normal things, but at a higher level._, he stop and rubbed his left shoulder, which was bandage up, _I found out there maybe ways to beat Rokushiki, but it hard to beat the Rokushiki user. Even if the user have a rock for a brain and compensate with a giant, diamond axe._

_Then I had three hours with Alex, and man, he's a pain in the ass._, Draco sigh as he reach for a bottle of cola and take a sip, then return to writing the notebook, _His stupid clay doll got a lot more harder to beat and it took me forever to take care of Clayface._, he chuckle to himself, _I begin to understand why my older self like calling him that._

_Speaking of my older self, I had twelve straight hours of training with him. five hours of meditate and four hours of swordsmanship._, he sigh as he remember what happen in the swordsmanship training.

_-flashback-_

"I can't believe I was this green.", Raco growl as one of his katana press at Draco's throat, as his other sword blocking Draco's Renshin.

"Shut up.", the younger man said as he glare at his older counter part, then jump back and keep moving back as he quickly block, the thrusting swords, almost blocking all of them, getting a few cuts here and there.

"You're not even trying.", Raco said as he stop thrusting his swords and quickly slash st Draco's side, who quickly sheathe his katana, well holding his scabbard, then block the two blades with it.

"It's over.", the young zoan user said as he forcible, twist his sheathed katana around, breaking Raco's sword into pieces, then jump in the air, doing a spin kick toward the older counter, only to get be block by the older self's hand, grabbing a hold of the foot, then spin around, only to let go, sending Draco toward a group of trees.

"Nice try, boy.", Raco said as he drop the broken swords and walk away only to come back with two new katana, "But you haven't landed a single blow on me, just yet."

"Yeah, I know.", Draco said as he stand back up, panting loudly as watch his older self, "If I can't land atless one blow on you, you won't teach me that move."

"Right.", Raco said with a grin, as he wave his younger counter part to attack him, "Now come at me."

"Fine with me, ol' man.", Draco said as he get into stance, getting ready to do a battoujutsu against his older self.

Raco as he raise a brow, looking at Draco's stance and mutter, "Why did Roronoa have such a hard time with you?", then he stabbed the ground with one of his swords.

"Shut up!!!", he growl out loud as he rush toward his older self, while unsheathe his sword, "KakureRyu!"

"Yonsekipa Sen!", Raco voice roar through out the island, then a huge flash light happen, then Draco's sword is being found spinning in the air, then the younger zoan is found on the ground with a katana's tip pointing at his throat, though his right hand was holding the blade, with older male sigh, "This is going nowhere, fast."

"Is that right?", Draco ask with a smirk as he squeeze the older self's sword, "Kobura Dageki.", then the sword break in pieces, while a foot came at Raco's stomach, who lean forward avoid a front kick, while grabbing his younger counter part's ankle, pushing Draco back, well his twist it, hissing in pain.

"You're never going to landed a hit on me, if you keep this up.", Raco said with a sigh as he force his younger self on his front, letting go of the leg and step on his back, putting pressure on his back, pinning Draco to the ground.

"Don't be so sure.", Draco said with a smirk, while he turn his head, looking at the sky.

"What are you looking at?", Raco ask as he turn his head, only to found Ranshin's handle hitting his face. This cause him to shut his eyes, rubbing his forehead, while he step back, as the katana landed near Draco, who quickly grab it, while he stand up. Draco watch at the dais Raco, who shake his head, trying to get his bearings, only to get kick in the stomach, falling to ground.

"What the hell?", Raco said as he cough and look up at his younger self, who press his katana against his throat, making him gulp.

"Look like I hit you.", Draco said with a smirk, "Now about that one move you did to Clayface."

"Took you long enough.", Raco said as he start to chuckle and push the sword away, "Alright. I'll show you how, but you got to go back to meditation stance, before I show you."

"Damn...", Draco mutter as he set down, getting himself ready to meditate, "Always something I have to hate to grow stronger."

"Do I have to boot some head?"

"No.", Draco said with a gulp, "I'll be good."

"Then we begin.", Raco said as he shut his eyes, while his thumb and index fingers touch, "Ohhhmmm..."

Draco sigh to himself as he think to himself, _He better know I'm not planning to do this all the time._

_**He knows, naked ape.**_, said a dark figure in the shadow filled room, in his mind, with Draco stand in the middle of said room.

_Savage..._, Draco thought as he growl at the figure as the red eyes down at the human.

_**Naked ape...**_,Savage growl at the human as he shut his eyes, _**I bet your older self want me to tell you about how to do things.**_

_I guess so..._

_**Sorry, naked ape, but I refuse to show a lower life form any of my secrets.**_, Savage said with yawn, laying back, shutting his one of his eyes, while he raise his right claw toward Draco, _**However, I will take over your body and destroy that wannabe, then everyone else on this pitiful piece of land.**_

_I don't...think that won't be a good idea._, Draco said as he jump out way of the claw that was coming at him, but didn't see the dragon's tail, which hit the Malchior, sending him flying, till he was hit the wall.

_**I think it's a great idea.**_, Savage said as he the beast moving toward the human with an evil grin, _**Infact, I'll even let you have the best set in the house. I bet you're going to enjoy watching them die, including that woman in the wheelchair.**_

_Yeah...I don't think so._, said a voice behind Savage, making the dragon look behind him, only to find a fist, punching his chin, sending the dragon flying back at the wall, hitting it hard.

_**What the hell hit me.**_, said dragon as he rubbed his chin, and look around, finding Raco, smirking as he blow on his fist.

_Hey there, Savage._, Raco said as he pop his neck, _Been a long time since I see you._

_**What the hell are you doing here?**_, the dragon growl as he glare at the older human.

_You know the answer to that._

_**I'm never give up my secrets to a lower life form, you naked ape!**_, Savage roar out loud as he rush toward the human.

_Oh, your going to share your secret._, Raco mutter as he shut his eyes and got into a stance, rising both his fists, getting ready to used them, _One way or another._

_-end flashback-_

_After that...I saw something that I never thought could happen. Savage was beaten by me...or at less beaten by my older self. But that prove that he can be beaten by me._, Draco grin as he set up normally, _Also, I learned one of Savage's secret move, though now that I think about it, I have no clue how it going to help me taking on Scath...But I'll see what happen in the fut...past...never mind._, he sigh as he shake his head in confusing.

_Well, I get the rest of the night and next day off, to get ready to return to my own time. So, I guess I'll talk to you later._, Draco close his book and yawn as he slide the book in his pocket, then grin, as he watch a blond hair woman, wearing a red blouse, blue jeans, setting in a wheelchair, and was carrying a tray of many different dishes.

"Here you go.", Jessie said as she place the food in front of the younger zoan user, "Eat up!"

"Mmmm...Look good.", Draco said as he look at the food and quickly grab a hold of a fork, spinning it around, but glance at the food, but right before he could touch said food, he was about to ask about the other, but she smirk.

"Don't worried about them.", the cook answer as she wheel herself away from the table, and head toward the door, "I took care of them.", then Jessie open the door to show a tied up Raco and Alex, who was cover in bumps and bruises, "At less two of them, but I'm sure Axe won't try it."

"I won't be sure about that.", Malchior mutter as he look at an empty tray and look around, finding Axe setting on the other side the table.

"Hey.", Axe said with a mouth full of food, as he look at the two, "Can I get something to drank?", then without warning, a tray fly over and hit his head, knocking the diamondman down and out.

"Dumbass!", Jessie growl as he wheel away, heading toward the kitchen, planning to cook Draco's meal, as the young pirate captain, tying up an unconscious Axe, and pulled out a marker, starting to doodle on his face, thinking to himself, _That should show you, baka!_

_-the next day-_

Draco is sound a sleep in his bed, enjoying himself as the birds was singing outside, as well as the other animals who doing their normal things they do in the morning. It was a peaceful morning for one to sleep in, but it wasn't meant to be, thanks to a huge explosion, which shock the entire island, which also cause Draco to fall out of his bed.

"What the hell?", Draco said as he jump up and reach for his Ranshin, then rush out of the room, pass the other rooms and down the hallways, til he reach the front door, then out of the mansion to find a huge, smoking creater. Draco eyes widen, then narrow as he sweat dropped, then mutter, "Buster Call."

"Right.", Raco said with a sigh as he walk in, glancing at the creater, then look at the sea, then turn his head from the side to side, "This is a warning shoot."

"Look like it.", Axe said as he yawn, then grin at the chance for some action.

"They be here soon.", Alex said as he came out of the mansion, with Jessie right behind him.

"No.", Jack said as he landed on Raco's shoulder as his talon reach up to his vest, pulling out a bullet, "There here, now."

"Then we'll kick their asses.", Draco said with a smirk.

"No.", all the older people said as they glare at the younger pirate captain, who just sweat dropped.

"But why?"

"We didn't trained you for you to die here, Scaleface.", Alex said as he begin to walk up to Draco, looking like he want to break him.

"He's right.", Axe said as he begin to stretch out his legs, getting himself ready for the battle.

"One zoan is more then enough for this battle.", Raco said as he turn around, heading inside the mansion..

"I won't run away.", Draco growl as he glare the three pirate captains, but stop as a pair of eskima sticks hit his head, causing him to turn his head, looking at Jessie, as those weapons come back to her hands, "What the hell, Jessie?"

"If you stay and fight, you will run away on your nakama.", the cook said as she glare at him, making the young zoan user start to sweat.

"But arn't you...part of my nakama?", Draco ask with a gulp, while he took a step back.

"No.", Jessie answer as Raco walk back as he wears an old and warn out black trench coat, "I'm his nakama. Right, Mal?"

Raco look at her blinking at the crippled woman, in shock, and ask, "Did...did she just talk to me?"

"She..she did.", the macaw answer as he was in shock at the fact that Jessie talk to Raco, the man that she didn't talk to in the last three years.

"Answer me!", the cook growl at Raco, which snap him out of it.

Raco shake his head and grin, "Of course you are, Jessie.", then he glance to the side as huge roar was heard from the background, as well as gun shots, "Look like Shade found some playmates.", then look at Jessie with a smile, "Jessie. I need you to take him and get out of here."

"So, you don't think I can handle myself, baka?", the cook growl at the zoan user, who sigh.

"I know you can handle yourself, Jessie,", Raco said as he place his hands on her shoulders, "But I need you to keep him away from this or our all hopes will be destroy."

Jessie stare at him, who stare back at him, then a sigh came from the cook, "Fine, but after all this, I want off this rock."

Raco grin at her commit and turn around, heading toward the other two D's, "After all this, I planning to get to that one place in Water 7.", he turn his head to the side as he smile, "In fact, I'll take all of us out. It'll be me treat."

"All you can eat?", Axe ask, with his get an answer with a simple nod from Raco, then he disappear in a blur.

"You know, you're going to regget this, Scaleface.", Alex said with a smirk as he begin to walk away from them, heading down the path.

"I'm sure I will, Clayface.", Raco said as he watch Alex, then follow him, "Remember Jessie, make sure he stay out of this."

"Right.", Jessie said as she watch him walk down the path and mutter under her breath, "Be careful, baka."

"Did you say something?", Draco ask with a sigh, feeling depress of not fighting in this battle.

"It's nothing.", Jessie answer as she look at the zoan user, "So, let's get going, before the marine get a hold of us."

"Fine.", the pirate captain said as he turn around and begin to walk away, "Say Jessie."

"Yes?"

"Why did decided to speak to him?"

"Oh...I saw something in his eyes.", she answer, while she follow with Draco, as she smile, "Something I haven't seen in a long time."

_-down the path-_

Raco walk down the path as he hum to himself, while he slide his hands into his trench coat's pocket, heading toward a huge amount of marines, holding their rifles and sables, getting ready to attack then single guy, who came to a stop with a grin. "Morning, boys.", he said as he look at them, but notice a tall, one-eye, white hair and beard man, wearing a blue and orange armor, blue pants, orange boots, an eye patch on his right eye and marine jacket, making the zoan user growl, "So, what bring you over here, Willson?"

"We here to arrest you for crimes against the World Government,", he answer with a smirk as the marine pulled out his seastone, basket-handle claymore, "So come quietly or don't.", Willson smirk as he point his sword at Raco, "It doesn't really matter to me."

"Still mad about me taking righty out?", Raco ask with a smirk, then he pulling hand out his right hand from his jacket pockets, putting on his shades while watching the one-eye man growl at him, know quite while that Wade would love to cut him down where he stands.

"Are you going to give up.", Willson growl at the zoan user, while he was Raco, glance at the marine, guessing how many there are, "As you can see, your checkmate, Malchior."

"Checkmate?", Raco said as he raise a brow at the marine.

"Did you forgot want you said years ago?", Wade ask as he begin to walk toward the zoan, "Didn't you say that life is a game of chess?"

"No.", Raco reply as he didn't move from his spot, "I say, life is a game.", push down his shades, looking in Willson's eye, "I just did say what kind of game."

"Then what kind of game would you say life is, Malchior?"

Raco push up his shades, "I have to say life have to be a card game."

"A card game?"

"More to the point, poker,", Raco said as he start to walk toward Willson, "And you have a good hand. A Straight Flush, if I'm not mistaking."

"And I'm going to say your hand is Three of a Kind.", Wade said with a chuckle, well Jack flew down onto Raco shoulder, "You, that damn bird, and cripple woman."

That comment made Raco frown, knowing the one-eye man is trying to egg him on, then he replied, "That's where you're wrong.", he said as he pull his other hand out of his pocket, holding a black box with a couple of red buttons, then with a flick of his wrist, a long wire came from the top, "Hehe...I say I have a Royal Flush."

"What the hell are you doing?", Willson ask as he stop in place, eyeing the remote control and Raco's finger, which push all the buttons, then around New Amazath, as the sound of muple explosions, causing a ten huge fountains shot up around the island, raining down on the outer wall of the island.

"Now if this was a game of chess, you should know you're the one who's closer to checkmate, then me.", Raco said as he squeeze down on the device, breaking it, then quickly pulled out Shindou Sakae and Raikougiri just in time to block Willson's sword that was going to slash Raco's chest.

"What the hell are you talking about?", Wade growled as he pressing his basket-handle claymore down on Raco's swords, "You say life is a card game, now your going with chess terms."

Raco kick the one-eye man's stomach, sending Willson back into the group of marines as they await orders, "I thought it will be easier on your lil' mind, if I go with chess terms, instead of poker."

"Dammit!", the high ranking marine growl at him as he took hold of two of his throwing knives from his belt and throw them, while he growled, "Grose P. Imperator!"

The knives was going to pierce Raco's shoulders, if acoss, he didn't block them with his swords, "Is it just me or are get weak in your old age?", he ask with a smirk, while Jack grin.

"Look like your plans are slowly coming together.", the macaw said as he look at the group of men.

"I say so.", Raco said as he resheathe his swords and push up his shades, "On and nice job delivering the bombs."

"Oh, stop it.", the bird said as he chuckle, "You're going to make me blush."

"Kill that bird and take Raco done.", Wade growl out loud as he rise his sword in the air, "I want him alive, so I can watch him hang."

"Not so fast.", Raco said as he wave his finger at him, "I still have pieces on the board.", then without warning a huge air blade, knock a couple of the marines back, slashing them at the same time, as a couple of the marines was cover in a thick layer of clay.

"We're not pieces to a game.", Axe said as he walk out of the bunch of trees, which he was using as his hidding place.

"He's right, Senor Scalybutt!", Alex said as he form from the ground as he keep the clay growing over the marines, slowly killing them as he glare at the zoan user.

"Hehe...My mistake guys.", Raco said with a chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Samuel and Caulifield...", Willson said in shock, but an evil smirk grow as an idea pop in his head, then glance at his group of marines and shouted, "Men! Take capture them!"

"It's not going to be that easy!", Jack said, making the high ranking marine turn his head just in time to find the macaw fly pass him, using his talons slashing Willson's cheek, "Macaw Face Ripper!"

"Damn bird!", Wade his as blood leak out of his wound, only to have it quickly healed, but before he could attack the parrot, a sharp pain came from his back, making him glare at Raco, holding three more throwing stars, "Malchior!"

"Hehe...You should of keep your eye on the birdy.", Raco chuckle as he watch Jack drive down, with his wings folded, aiming the one-eye man.

"You got to be kidding me."

"Macaw Gut Buster!", the bird shouted as he was going to hit Willson's stomach, who avoid the move, by stepping away, only to get hit behind him, by to large, black scaly fists, causing him to fly toward a group of his men.

"Oushi Kujiku!", Raco said with a smirk as he bowl on his fist, watching the one-eyes man got up, glaring at the zoan user, "I guess you should keep your eye on me, or you loose the other one."

"That's it! Grose C. Sculpturatus!", Wade road as he throw two more knives at Raco, which easily break once hitting the dragonman's legs, then quickly grab a hold of the seastone basket-handle claymore, "I'm going to cut your balls off!", then rush toward the zoan user, who smirk as he change back to his human form, pulling out his Ranshin, blocking the sword with his.

"Why?", Raco said as both swords, pushing against each other, "Do you have five more?", then he glance to the side, finding Axe laughing as he enjoy kicking, punching, and using his axe against the marine officers, then turn Raco glance to the other side, find Alex enjoying himself, with he form a larige number of arms, firing a large number of chuck of clay at that marine that fire their rifles or came at him with a sabre.

Raco then return his look at the a Willson, who throw a punch at

the zoan's face, making him growl and throw a hard punch back at Wade's stomach, causing the one-eye man to step back, gasping in pain and mutter, "I guess, I should of bother along Smoker or at less Alto."

"Tsk...It's a little to late for should of.", Race said with a smirk well he place his katana on his shoulder, "Now get up so I can finish what we started years ago."

_-Back with Jessie and Draco-_

"So, he still alive.", Draco mutter as he holding his Ranshin, pointing it at a black jumpsuit wearing man, with a skull mask covering his face.

"Draco!", Jessie said in between the two man, holding her stick as she set in her wheel chair, "Don't fight! Just run!"

"But I can't leave you with him."

"You can and you will!", the cook growl at him as he watch the jumpsuit man disappear from sight.

"Soru.", the masked man said as he appear behind Draco, pressing his right hand on his back, "Niiro Awa.", then quickly remove the hand leaving behins a red form, which quickly grow over Draco's back, over his shoulders, arms, and chest, making an X on both his front and back, making it impossible for Draco to move his arms.

"Dammit, Todd!", Malchior growl as he glare at him, trying to scorn out of the foam, black jumpsuit wearing man look into his eyes.

"So, who do we have here?", the mask man ask as he rubbed his chin, "A mess up cloning experiment? Or is it Raco's long lost son?", then he turn to Jessie, who face him while spinning her weapons in her hands, "Who is he?"

"Won't you like to know, Jason.", the cook replied as she glare at the masked man.

"Tell me or say good bye to him.", Jason Todd said under his skull mask as he point his right hand at Draco, making him growl.

"Fine.", Jessie said as she squeeze her twin sticks and sigh, knowing what this man can do, "I'll tell you."

"Smart girl.", Jason said as he grin under his mask, "Who is he?"

"He is...", Jessie talk slowly as he look at the Todd, then at the zoan user, who give her a nod that he'll be ok, "He is...my captain."

"Your lying.", Jason Todd as he glare at the cook then turn around, heading toward the Draco, and press his right hand on the foam, making it shine red. "Niiro Bomu.", Jason said as he turn around and walk toward Jessie, "Say goodbye to your captain."

"I think you should say goodbye, Jason.", Jessie said as she watch Draco transforming into his hybrid form and roared out loud, which make the masked man turn around and his eyes widen.

"Well...I guess...I was wrong.", Jason Todd mutter as he watch the zoan user flex his wings, once their free from the foam, but his arms still trip.

"You got that right!", Draco growl under his as he lean his head back, while took a deep breath, then open his mouth, sending a large blast of cold at the masked man, while he roar, "Yuki-Onna Bakufuu!"

"I got to get the hell out of here.", Jason shouted as he turn around, getting ready to run, but it's to late.

"...Draco...", Jessie said as she watch the dragonman smile and shut his eyes.

"While it's been fun,", Draco said, then without warning the foam explode, covering the area in dust and dirt, covering the area he was standing, "And thanks for everything."

Once everything was clear, there was no sign of the zoan user anywhere. Just a big creater, burnd grass, pieces of his shirt, and a frozen skull mask wearing marine. "While...good luck Draco...", Jessie said as she turn herself around and begin to wheel herself away, "You're going to need it."

_-back to the present-_

"_**Abyssus Extraho!**_", Scath roar out loud as a long dragon, made out of fire, wrapped around his right arm, while throwing a punch at Draco, who easy avoid it, and used his tail whipped at the demonic god's chest, sending him hitting the ground with his fist, making a huge, burnt crater.

"That was just weak.", Draco said as he spit on Scath, "Is this all the power of a god have?"

"_**DAMN YOU!**_", Scath growl at him as he stand back up, pointing his hands at the dragonman and roar out loud, "_**AKU FLAMMA!**_", sending two streams of flames at Draco, who took blast like it was nothing.

"Is this it?", Draco said with a smirk, while he steps toward him, while his coat begin to burnt, "Is this the true power of a god?", Malchior's tail quickly wrapped around Scath's legs, "Cause so far I'm not impressed.", then the zoan user grabbed a hold of the demonic god's shoulders, then stretches his neck back while roaring out lout, "Ohitsuji Kujiku!" Draco then let go of the demonic god as he headbutt him, sending him flying away, and watch at the Scath hit the cave wall.

"_**THAT'S IT!**_", Scath growl loudly as he quickly got up, while his left hand was cover in fire, "_**I'M GOING TO USED MY MOST POWERFUL ATTACK ON YOU!**_"

"Then do it.", Draco said as his tail and wings put out the fire on his jacket, "Give me all of it and I'll send it right back at you.", he smirk as his pop his neck.

"_**LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!**_", Scath shouted as he thrust his hand toward the Draco, stands a fair distance away, "_**AKU FLAMMA PALMA!**_", sending a giant palm of flames at the zoan user, who quickly step out of the way, then glance behind him, find what look a Giant slam his left hand in the cave wall, then quickly move out of the way of another palm made out of fire, that made the same mark as before, which made the demonic god roar, while the flames grow larger on his back, "_**STAND STILL!!! FLAMMA PALMA!!!**_"

"You really need to chill out!", Draco said with a chuckle as he rolled out of the way, till he was behind the demonic god, the take a deep breath, then unleashes a blast of cold, while roaring, "Yuki-Onne Bakufuu!"

"_**WHAT THE HE...**_", he was cut off as he frozen in ice. The ice was thin enough to melt in the sun or heat, if it's possible in the cave or his flames, since they look to be ice down, but it was thick enough to hold Scath in place.

"Hehe...What happen when you cool down hot iron?", Draco ask with a chuckle as he walk in front of the frozen demonic god, then turn around, facing him, then rush toward Scath, with his fists on his hips and quickly thrust his fist as he twisting his arms, sending a power blow against the demonic god, causing him and the ice to explode, "Iron become extremely breakable."

Pieces and chucks of Scath and ice was everywhere, but the parts of Scath turn to a black liquid, then form into a black pool. "_**I maybe down,**_", the demonic god said as a figure slowly form into his body, panting heavily, "_**But I'm not out.**_", then his eyes glare at Draco, who turn into his human form and reach behind him, pulling out a scroll.

"I think it's time to finish this!", Draco said as he quickly open it up, then do a couple hand signs, making the the long paper glow.

"_**Where did...you get...a sealing scroll?**_", Scath ask as he remember what it is, while his eyes widen and froze in shock.

"Who knows. Who cares.", Draco said as he finish the hand signs and slam his left hand on the paper, then something come to his mind as the scroll rise in the air, while a yellow aura from over the Scath, "Got to catch 'em all."

"_**Damn...**_", Scath growl and mutter as he feel his body being dragged into the scroll, "_**I have no choice but to do this.**_", then the demonic god pulled out one of his only scroll, while he shouted, "_**Tractus: Praeter!**_" This cause the the scroll to unrolled itself and glow red, bling everyone in the cave.

Once the blinding light disappear from the room, Scath was no where in sight, nor was his time scroll. "What a wuss.", Draco mutter as he pick up the sealing scroll, rolling it up as he shut his eyes and slide it in the pocket, then he black out, while his nakama rush toward Draco, but they all sweat dropped as they hear, "Jessie...zzz...more cola and...zzz...spies meat...zzz"

"He's ok.", the pirate cook said as she sigh and smack her forehead, the walk away with a small grin, "Better get started on his order."

* * *

**Malchior**: And we're going to stop right here, -chuckle as he lean back, sipping on his tea as he lean back in his chair, wearing a top hat- cause if I don't stop, I'm pretty sure going to be as mad as the Hatter.

Jack: I doubt that. -the bird said as he landed on his creator's shoulder- You don't ever act like Johnny Depp.

**Malchior**: Hey! -turn around, glaring at the macaw- I may not act like Johnny Depp, but I been told I act like Ichabod Crane, Willy Wonka, or Jack Sparrow.

Jack: Captain Jack Sparrow. -the parrot said as he quickly wearing a wig of dreadlocks, red bandanna, and a leather tricorne on his head, while his boss just sweat dropped, then he watch the macaw hold up an empty bottle in his talons and said- Why is all the rum is gone?

**Malchior**: Oi, ero-bird. -smack his forehead- Do you mind. I'm trying to end with class and you're mesing with it.

Jack: That's weird. -the bird said as he look at his boss- You have class?

**Malchior**: More class then you, ero-bird!

Jack: Which isn't saying much about yourself. -the bird said as he nod, then fly off him-

**Malchior**: -sigh and pulled out a small notebook and pen, writing in it as he speak- Note to self, send Jack to Momoiro Island!

Jack: -in the background- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

**Malchior**: Now we have a daily dost of weirdness. -he said as he put the notebook to the side and grin- Well I hope you like this chapter, and guess what ladies and gentlemen. -grin as he tilt his head, while Jean jump on the desk- I'm almost done with the story, and you know what that mean, right? -he ask the tiger cub, who just purr- That's right, we're going to do something special. -he rubbed Jean's ears as he grin- You might be asking what is this something special?

While, we're going to have a surprises, including a sneak pick of the next fiction, but there is one thing I must ask for you. -set up as he let the tiger cub jump off the desk- It's called "Ask Pirate's Anything?", which is basically ask a question to any crewmember, as long as it's make sense. So, in other words, please give us a couple good question so they can answer them. Also, can't be anything about this chapter. -he said with a sigh as he point over his shoulder at the crew, either watching tv, reading a book, or playing a games- Their getting a little bored, so need a little randomness, to get their head on straight.

Draco: Oh, shut up and get the next chapter done, baka.

**Malchior**:-sigh- Anyhoo, that's it for now. So, if you guys don't mind review, cause I'm pretty sure you read it and it's only fair that I would like to know what you think.**

* * *

**

**Bio**:

**Name**: Scath/Aku  
**Bounty**:Was 250 million beli, but because of him being trapped in stone, the bounty was drop.  
**Appearance**: His true form, is 5' 7 1/2", long, white hair, four red eyes, fangs, very muscular, and have red skin. In this form, he normal wears a black cape, golden shoulder pads, and a loincloth. However, when he is an all powerful god form, he 25 stores tall, with his black covering his muscular body, with long horns coming from the side of his head, red beard and eyebrows.  
**Bio**: Scath, the god of death, chaos, and blood, who is trapped inside a statue. The follower follow their leader to the depth of honor, fame, and the hope to see their love ones by any mean. But the true is he is a demon that was an out case from his home island, who steal magic items to gain his god like powers.  
**Weapons**: His claws and flames in both forms, but he used claymore, who used it with great skill. He also know to ripped throw time and space, sending people to the future or past, as well as sending them to hell.

**Basic off**: Scath is basic on a lot of demons frome the anime, manga, cartoons, and one from Buffy....which I forgot. Anyhoo, the three main demon I pick was Trigon(Teen Tatins), Aku(Samurai Jack), and Zorc Necrophades(Yu-Gi-Oh!).

**Move/Terms**:

**Hishou Ondori Moui**(Soaring Rooster Fury): It's basically the same as Draco's Ondori Moui, but he jump up high, and pushing off the wall, tree, or anything high, and rapidly thrust his sword at his opponent. He only do this move on opponents that's much taller then him, which allow Draco to gain more power and speed, then his normal attack.

**Tenbinza Arashi**(Libra Storm): It's the same as Hoshi Arashi, but instead of using his normal shurikens, Draco used eight pointed, silver shurikens, that have an ancient language inscribed in the center. These throwing stars seem to cause a great deal of pain to magic user, by causing the magic to guild up in the opponent's body, forcing the user to stop his/her most powerful magic and have to do weaker level of magic til their power is back at full.

**Suzaku Arashi**(Suzaku, also known as the Vermilion Bird of the South, are four symbols of the Chinese constellations.(Storm): He jump up into the air and spread his wings, flew up high in the air. He then took hold of his blades and dive down to his opponents as he spins, then he raise his wings as he slash his foes. It been say that a large flaming bird form around his body in the middle of the attack.

**Seiryu Dageki**(Seiryu, also call Azure Dragon of the East, are four symbols of the Chinese constellations.(Strike): Basical the same attack as KakureRyu, but the blade is use to slash the opponent's chest, not the sheath, but if this attack is block, it can form a vacuum, forcing the opponent to come toward him. The second strike of the Seiryu Dageki is accelerated by all of the force gathered from the previous slash, making this slash more lethal then the first. It been say a dragon spirit seem to be wrapped itself around the sword before striking. He used his ki to form this creature to make the attack stronger and more powerful.

**Grose P. Imperator**(Wild P. Imperator): Wade Willson throw his knives at his opponent's shoulders, mainly causing pain and to slow down the opponent. P. imperator, or pandinus imperator, is a species of scorpion of scorpios native to Africa. Their commonilly known as the emperor scorpion, which is the largest species of scorpion in the world.

**Grose C. Sculpturatus**(Wild C. Sculpturatus): Willson throw two of his knives at his opponent's legs, stabbing his knees or shins, causing the opponent to get weak, blood lost, and a lot of pain. C. sculpturatus, or centrutoides sculpturatus, is a species of scorpions, which is also known as the Arizona bark scorpion. It's a small light brown scorpion common to the southwest United States.

**Niiro Awa**(Red Foam): Jason Todd place one of his hands on his opponent's body, forming a X shape, red foam on said body, which grow larger and cover the opponent upper body, then harden, causing him/her arms to be immoble.

**Niiro Bomu**(Red bomb): Jason place one of his hands on his foam, which is normally cover the opponent's body or object, charging it up. This cause the foam to glow and exploded in at less ten to twenty seconds, which give Jason enough time to move out of the way and watch the fireworks.

**Abyssus Extraho**(Hell Dragon): Scath used his power over fire to form a long dragon around his arm and punch his opponent(s), with such force and burn his opponent(s).

**Aku Flamma Palma**(Evil Flame Palm): Scath form a giant palm of flames and send it at an opponent(s). Idea came from the Kung Fu Hustle.

**Yuki-Onna Bakufuu**(Yuki-Onna Blast): Draco(or Raco) take a deep breath and open his mouth, to send a large blast of cold, freezing everything in his way in a few cm of ice, though no one for sure how he did this move. This can cause his opponent to be froze for a split second, till someone or something hit him/her, breaking the icy prison, but he can also used it in other ways, such as aiming at the ground, freezing it just to watch his opponent slip and fall on his/her butt. This move is name after Lady of the Snow, the Snow Queen, or Winter Ghost, Yuki-Onna, from Japanese myth.


	35. Follow Where the Wind Blows

**One Piece: The Path of War and Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but I do own my oc. **

_Mini-Story: Jessie and Draco walk on stage, while a giant red "R" was being lower down. Jessie had on a long, red wig and once wearing a pair of black hip boots, a pair of long black gloves, and a pair of large, round green earrings, a white mini-skirt, a black, midriff t-shirt, and short-sleeved, midriff jacket, with a red "R", then got in front of the huge, red "R", holding up a red and white ball, then said, "Prepare for trouble!" "Make it Double!", Draco said as he stand beside Jessie, wearing a purple wig, a pair of black boots, long black gloves, black t-shirt, white pants, black belt, and a loose-fitting, midriff, long-sleeved white shirt, while he hold a rose in his hand. "To protect the world from devastation.", Jessie said as she turn a little and lean back, while Draco do the same thing, touching each other back. "To unite all people within our nation.", Draco said as he and Jessie cross their arms over their chest. "To denounce the evils or truth and love." "To extend our reach to the stars above.", they both said as they point their items at the crowd and was about to finish their motto, but then a huge explosive was heard, cover the stage in smoke, while the two was set flying. Once the smoke clear, a huge sign was up, which say, "The End...?" in large red letters._

**Epilogue: Follow Where the Wind Blows**

* * *

Five figures set around a large pool of water, watch the out come of the battle between the pirate captain and the demonic god, blink in amazement.

"...Wow..."

"Well...I didn't think the human could do that.", Suzaku said as he wiped his left wing under his large beak, as he take in what happen.

"...Wow..."

"He could be the most powerful warrior that came from the Malchior Clan.", Byakko said as he slide his claws against his striped fur.

"...Wow..."

"No.", Seiryu as he slide his claws through his long beard, "There is another who could of been more powerful the Raco."

"...Wow..."

"Can someone shut that turtle up?", Mars ask as he got up off his set, wishing to kick the animal spirit's butt.

"...Wow...", Genbu said again, before a giant beak peak him on the head, then being hit by large wings, "What the hell, Suzaku?!"

"Better.", the large bird said as he rubbed his beak with his wings.

"Much.", the god of war said as he look at the other four, "So, was I right about time being the best way to make a good warrior into a great warrior, or what?"

"You are,", Seiryu said as he look at the pool of water, "But because of your plan you help created another evil."

"Their no pleasing some people.", Mars said as he rolled his eyes and smirk, "I know what I did.", then walk away, while a doorway from in front of him, then disappear after he went in, while he said, "And I don't regret it."

"There's serious something wrong with that guy.", Genbu mutter as he and the other spirits watch, then turn to the pool as it glow a dark red, "What's going on?"

"It's a the new evil.", the large bird spirit said as he rubbed his large beak with his wing.

"New evil?", the turtle spirit ask as he look at the three other, who just sweat dropped.

"He never pays attention.", mutter the feline spirit as he shake his head while his large paw rubbed his forehead, getting a headache from Genbu being Genbu, "You see, there a void."

"A void?"

"Yes.", Seiryu said as he look at the turtle, "There's a void between yin and yang. Light and dark. Good and evil."

"I don't understand?", Gendu said as he blink and tilt his head, making all of them sweat dropped.

"I'm not surprise.", Suzaku said with a deep sigh, then took a deep breath, "Because there is no more Scath, there's a empty spot for a new, more powerful evil to take over his place."

"I still don't understand.", the long neck turtle said as he blink and tilt his head to the other side, which made the three spirit sweat dropped and look at the floor, which was cover in a thick, white cloud, thinking that have breath luck thinking to a brick wall then Genbu and how in the hell did he get here.

_-back to Inultahana-_

"I can't believe that Draco can breath ice.", Harry said as he slide his hands in his pockets, while he walk with Ayame, Gwen, in her dove, and Roy, heading toward the dock.

"Well, he is a dragon.", Gwen said as she fly pass the group, headed toward the river and the ship that was waiting for it's crew.

"What that have to do with him breathing ice?", Roy ask as he hold his guan dao over his shoulder, feeling pretty tired, "I thought all dragons breath fire."

"Then you have no idea about dragons.", Ayame said as she took hold of her flute, looking at it as she walk with her friends, "Dragons can breath fire, ice, water, poison, and sometimes lightning.", she sigh, noticing the cracks around the finger holes, thinking this isn't good, "Hell, I even hear of dragons that can manipulation earth, metal, and even weather."

"Alright,", Roy said as he glance at the foxgirl, who put away her flute, behind her, while her tail swing back and fro, "But shouldn't he only breath one or the other?"

"Normally, dragons have one breath attack,", Ayame said as she look at the secondmate, "but it's not unheard of for a dragon to have more then one breath attack."

"So, how many breath attack is he going to have?", Harry ask as they reach the blood soak dock, and blink at what he find.

"While...If I have to guess, two is all he can do.", she said as she came to a stop as she hear people moaning in pain, "Roy?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you finish them off?", the foxgirl ask as she point at the all the moaning men, who lay on the wooden dock, cover in deep slashes and gashes over their bodies.

He shrug as he look at them and walk pass them, "They won't in their right mind, cause of that stupid bishop and his stupid candy."

"Oh, yeah.", the foxgirl said while she follow Roy, "The candy was lace with some sort of mind control drug."

"Atless that's what she said.", Roy said as he, the navigator, and the musician came to the stop and look at the ship, "So, how far is she?"

"Too far for me to get over there.", Harry answer as he pulled out his hand from his pocket and rubbed the back of his head, "So we either have to used a boat or swim over."

"I say we used a boat.", the foxgirl said as she look at the river and the ship, noticing it is being anchor, so it won't follow the current.

"I think I seen one near the pile of moaning and cut men.", Roy said as he look at Harry, who glance at him.

"Can you be more pacific?", the navigator ask the secondmate, who sigh and walk away.

"I'll get it."

"So...Ayame... That guy you fought."

"You're talking about the cryomancer?", Ayame ask as she shut her eyes with a sigh, "I have no clue where he is and to tell you the truth, I don't give a damn."

"Alright.", Harry said with a sweat dropped, "But I want to know why he called you _Slayer_?"

"Oh...While, you see...", she try to think of something, but nothing come to mind, except the true, "While....He called me _Slayer_, because that was my clan's title, where I came from."

"I see...", the navigator ask looking at the foxgirl, and was about to ask why they called _Slayer_, but was cut off by her hand which was a centimeter away from his face.

"The title should give good enough idea of why my clan is called that.", Ayame said as she look at the sea, then without warning, she jump off dock, with a huge splash, covering Harry's whole body in wetness.

"I swear, I'm going to kick your butt, Tails!", Harry growl as he look down at the foxgirl, who just climb into a small, row boat and chuckle to herself.

"Stop you're complaining and get down here.", Roy growl at the navigator, as he wait to row them to _The Azarath_.

"Fine.", Harry mutter as he jump down onto the small boat, then they begin to move toward the ship.

_-at Inultahana's only inn-_

"So, what do you think happen to him?", Jessie ask as she walk in to a room, which was being used for a doctor room, while she carry a tray of what Draco ask for in his sleep, spicy meat and a bottle cola.

"Why don't you take a look for yourself.", Kardra mutter under her breath as she wrapped a bandage on Ken's right arm, motion her head toward the two beds, which was taking, by the firstmate and captain.

"Fine.", the cook said under her breath as she walk pass Karai, who was in a deep sleep, and stop at the foot of Draco's bed, who was laying in bed, holding a notebook, looking very clueless, "Hey."

"Hey."

"So, how do you feel?", Jessie ask as she place the tray in front of him, while he put the book to the side and take hold of the cola, then a take an gulp.

"I'm tired, in pain, my stomach is empty, I have a huge headache, and I'm confuse.", he answer as he put the bottle down and begin to eat his meal, "Other then that I'm alright."

"I see.", the cook said as she take a set on the foot of his bed, "So, do you have any idea how you got back?"

Malchior stop and put down the piece of meat, then look at the blond girl, while he reach for his notebook, "I don't know.", he answer as he open the book, "And normally I would write what happen.", he sigh as he look at the notebook, "But..."

"But?"

"A couple of the pages have been ripped out of it.", Draco said as he sigh, "And there something writing on the latest page."

"Really?", the cook said as she look at him, "What does it say?"

"Thank Root, Alex, and Axe.", Draco read out loud, then shut the notebook, put it to the side, and return to his spicy meats.

"Do you know those three?", Jessie ask as she watch the tray become empty at a great speed.

"No clue.", Draco answer as he finishing most of his cola, "But I do want to know two things."

"Which is?"

"How did I got back.", Draco said as he lean back and shut his eyes, while he finish up his bottle.

_-A hour before the battle between Draco and Scath-_

Draco eyes was close as he feel himself floating on air, while he feel his whole body in pain, then he open his eyes as he sense someone watching him. "Whose watching me?", he mutter as he open his eyes, but before he could look at the figure, he quickly fall, hitting the ground hard.

"Look like the young warrior is awake.", said a deep male voice said as the sound of metal was heard, moving toward Malchior, making the pirate captain open his his eyes, just to four figure cover in the clouds, then glance up to find a man wearing black armor, which he look to he be through many battle in his life time.

Draco raise to his feet and look at the five figures, and was about to say something, but the old warrior raise he hand, "I bet you're wondering why we look so familiar."

"I did for a few second ago,", Malchior said as he rubbed the back of his head, "but I know who you all are, Mars."

"While, how did you figure that all out?", The God of War ask in a tone of being surprise, as the zoan user move pass him, and headed toward the four animal spirits.

"Maybe next time you shouldn't give a mad man information of the furute.", growl the tiger spirit, while he glare at Mars, who was drawing a blink.

"He meant King Steve.", the serpent-like dragon spirit said as he run his talons through his long beard.

"Who?"

"The one who you drove insane on Yama.", the giant flaming bird answer as the spirit sweat dropped.

"Again...Who?", the God of War ask, thanks to the fact that he played with so many people's lives on that island, which cause all four spirits sweat dropped, as well as the pirate captain.

"The king who painted a two mosaic of the choose one.", Draco said as he turn around and glare at the God of War.

"Oh...him.", Mars said with a grin and lean back, while he rubbed his chin, the glance at the spirit, who was glaring at him, "What? I can't have my fun humans lives?"

"No!", the long-neck turtle spirit growl at the God of War.

"Oh, said that again.", Mars as he move quickly pass the zoan user, standing in front of the four spirits, "I didn't hear you."

"You do not have a right to play with mortals' lives.", said all four of the spirits as the stray at him.

"Said the four who took over four of my best forger and turn them to avatars.", the God of War said as glare at the four animal spirits, which glare back, but both stop glaring as Malchior came between them.

"I hate to cut in,", the pirate captain said as he glance at both of them, "but I need to know what's going on here and where the hell am I?"

"Can you believe the nerve of this one.", the giant bird growl as he glare at Malchior, while he raise his wings, getting ready to attack the zoan user.

"Well, he is from the Malchior Clan.", the turtle spirit said as he glance at the bird, then at zoan user, who give them a demonic look.

"Are you going to tell me,", Draco growl as he glare at them, "Or do I have to beat the hell out each and everyone of you?"

"He's definitely from Malchior Clan.", the giant tiger spirit said as he sweat dropped.

"Hehe...I like him.", Mars said as he fold his arms over his chest, then look at the four spirits, "You better tell him before he decode to hurt you."

"He can't hurt us.", The fire bird said as he rubbed the underside of his beak.

"Not alone.", Mars said with a smirk, while he pulled out a large claymore, that three times the size of his body, then glare at them with a smirk, "Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu, and Seiryu. Tell him, what's going on."

"You won't dare attack us, Mars.", Byakko growl as his claws grow out of it's paws, getting ready for anything.

"The moment you do,", Suzaku said as he stare at the two, "Is the moment you two meet your end."

"Enough!", Seiryu said as he remove his claws from his beard, while everyone glance at the dragon, "I'll tell him.", he look down at the zoan user.

"Then by all mean, answer his questions.", Mars said as his sword disappear from his hands, smirking some as he walk away, "I'll be right back with the things."

"Take your time.", the dragon spirit said as he was getting tired of the how annoying the God of War is, then start at Draco, "To answer you're first question, You're in between time and space."

"So, I'm Purgatory...", Draco ask as he look around the area, seeing clouds, trees, stones, and a pool of water, "Weird...I would of thought there would be more fire."

"This isn't Purgatory, Malchior.", Suzaku growl at the pirate captain as he stare at him.

"We're on a level up.", Genbu said as he yawn, feeling somewhat tired, only to get his face hit by a white paw.

"Please stay awake.", the tiger spirit growl at the turtle, and return to zoan user, who was sweat dropped.

"Ok...So this heaven...", Draco ask as he look around again, "Almost as I picture it to be."

"Not even close.", the dragon said as he look down at Malchior, "You're in the Spirit World."

"I never hear of it."

"Of course you haven't, Malchior.", Byakko said with a growl, "You choose to not believe in us after your paraints pass on."

Draco growl as he glare at the tiger, for bringing up such a sorrow subject. "You're the one who decide to turn your back on the island and it's people, who believe in you for the last 600 years."

"It wasn't are fault that Amazath fall, Malchior.", the fire bird said as he was feel like peck at the pirate captain.

"Yeah!", Draco growl as he turn around and walk away, "Keep telling yourself that."

Suzaku got out of his spot and move toward the pirate, then was going to peck down as the bird spirit shoutes, "Well you little piece of...", but before he could do anything, a whip-like tail hitting him in the side, which cause him pain and roar out, "Dammit, Seiryu!"

"Shut your mouth.", the dragon spirit growled at the bird spirit, then look at the pirate captain, as he walk away, "Where are you going?"

"To the exit.", Draco answer as he had enough of this, "I have to save my nakama."

"You won't get far.", the turtle spirit said as he watch the dragonman disappear from sight, then turn around, just to find the Malchior walking toward the four spirits, "Welcome back."

"What the hell?!'

"This is a place between time and space.", Seiryu answer as he move toward the zoan.

"So, there is no way for me to escape.", the pirate captain said as he look at them, "Unless you know how to get out of here."

"We do.", the tiger spirit said as his tail move back and fro, "And all we ask is that you hear us out."

Malchior narrow his eyes, then he took out his shade, putting them on, and look at four spirit, raising a brow, "Got any cola?", then a bottle of a soda appear on his hand, "Hmm...Mind getting me some spicy meat.", then a plate full of hot spicy meat, "Whoa...", he said as he blink, then take a bite, then murr as a thought came to him.

"No. We're higher spirit!", Suzaku said as he glare at pirate, "Not pimps!"

"Though I did try to get with a certain fox goddess.", mutter a tiger spirit, who chuckle to himself, as the other sweat dropped.

"Yeah...I really don't need to hear this.", Draco mutter as he begin eating the meat, while he look up at the four spirits, "Now, why don't you tell me a story, before I kick your asses."

"Man, I really like him.", Mars said with a chuckle as he walk back to them, carrying a big chest over his shoulder, then put it down next to the zoan user, opening it.

"Shut you're mouth, Mars.", Suzaku said with a sigh as he hit his wing against his head, "Please take care of this Seiryu, cause I'm getting a huge headache."

The dragon sigh as he rolled his eyes and mutter, "Why do I always have to be the story telling?", then he turn the pirate captain, "Well, I guess we better get down to it. Six hundred years ago, their was a demonic god-like creature,"

"Who I'm guessing is Scath.", Draco sad as he watch a cloud form into the large demonic god.

"Hehe....He's a sharp one.", Mars said as he dig into the chest, pulling out and throwing old armor and weapons to the side.

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted.", Seiryu as he rolled his eyes again and slide his claws through his beard, "Six hundred years ago, Scath decide that he should ruled the world and change it in his own image."

"Of course.", Draco said as he finish off his cola and grin, "What evil jerk won't want to do that."

"As I was saying, Scath decide take over the world, and rise a huge army of demons and humans a like.", The dragon spirit said as he keep running his talons through his beard, while a large group of humans and demons, holding different weapons, "And it look like he was going to get away with it, if it wasn't for seven warrairs."

Just then, the clouds slowly raise up and form four men and three women, wearing the same long-sleeved, ankle-length white coat, that's ragged at the bottom. The three women were hold a weird-looking bow, twin tession, and two kunai knives, while the other four was holding two short swords, two crossbows, a cane with a crystel on the top of it, and the one wearing a menacing skull mask, wielding a wicked-looking black katana, which is two time longer, then his own body, then both sides attack each other, showing all the seven warriors defeat all their enemies, that got in their way, but slowly one by one, they were fallen off, till only the one wearing a skull mask was standing with a handful of demons and Scath. The masked swordsman then rush toward the demonic god, slashing, stabbing, and kick away the demons soldiers out of his way, then he jump up at Scath, only to appear behind the demonic god, with a huge gash over it's chest, fall follow, ontop of his soldiers, only to raise up again, while his wound heal.

"That move...was...", Draco said in shock as he watch the battle between the masked swordsman and a demonic god, "...Huang Moui..."

"As you can see the battle was hard and long for the swordsman.", then masked warrior panted as he fall to his knees, feeling his body cover in wounds, glaring up at the demonic god, but he got up on his feet and quickly jump at Scath, thrusting his black katana into demonic god's chest, "But with that finally thrust was the end of Scath was stop."

Draco's narrow his eyes as he watch the demonic god's body turn into stone, but also watch the masked swordsman fall to the ground, while a lightning bolt came down, hitting the sword, causing it to fuse with Scath's rocky prison.

"And as you can see he won.", Seiryu said as the clouds start blow away, as if a bleeze move it away.

"You call that a win?!", Draco said with a growl, while he glare at them, "He's dead!"

"To protect his family and the world.", Byakko said as he glance at the zoan user, "Isn't that enough?"

"No!", Draco growl as his eyes and glare at them, "Why didn't you help them beaten Scath?!"

"We did.", Genbu replied with a deep yawn, then slowly slide his legs into his shell and was about to retract his long neck in, but stop as he feel a set of claws pressing against him, making him sigh and slide his legs out of his home.

"That's bull!"

"We made him a weapon that stop Scath, human!", the bird spirit yelled as he glare at Malchior, "What else would you have me do?"

"Maybe do something call fighting.", Draco growl as he pulled out his katana, pointing it at the fire bird

"We would if we could.", Seiryu said as he look at the zoan user, "But we can't."

"WHY NOT!?"

"It's against the rules.", Byakko said dryly as he let go of the turtle spirit's neck and sigh.

"SCREW THE RULES!"

"I'm with him.", Mars said as he pulled out a white, ragged coat from his chest, "Rules are meant to be broken."

"And look at the mess you made when you broken the rules.", Suzaku said as he glare at the god of war, who give him the bird.

"Send me back!", Draco growl as he glare at the four spirit, but stop and glance at the god of war, who slam the chest, shutting it, as he holding a couple of things in his arms.

"No!", Byakko said with a growl as he didn't like tone of the pirate captain, "You're not ready."

"And why is that?"

"You need to believe in us to beat him.", the fire bird said out loud as look at Malchior, who give them a dirty look.

"I refuse!", Draco growl as glare at the four, then turn around, "The only one I need to believe is myself."

"This is blasphemy."

"Blasphemy?", Draco turn around and give them a death glare, "It's blasphemy, when someone believe in four spirits, thinking they would protect the island like they said, only to find they lied to the people, and let said island explode!!!"

"He does have a point.", Mars said as he walk toward the zoan user.

"So, he have no sense in believing in us.", the tiger spirit growl as he got up, getting ready to attack on Draco.

"Then we'll beat some sense into him,", the fire bird spirit said as flames grow wildly around his body.

"I don't believe that will help.", the dragon spirit said as he run his claws through his beard.

"Then what else can we do?", the long neck turtle ask as he look at the other three spirits.

"I have an idea.", Mars said, making the four spirits look at him, finding the war god, holding the pirate captain by neck, then let him go as he pass out.

"WHAT THE HELL, MARS!", shouted all four spirits as the watch the God of War drop the dragonman to the ground, the drop his things beside him.

"Don't worried yourself.", Mars said with a grin as he took hold of the skull mask and put it on Malchior's face, "He still a live.", he then pick up a long amount chains of several attached eight pointed, silver shurikens, then hook them to the black lining of the white coat.

"So...What did you do to him?", turtle spirit ask as he look at Draco, who was in a deep sleep.

"Oh, I just put him to sleep and erase his memory of his trip through time.", Mars said as he put the coat on the unconscious man, then pulled out Draco's notebook, flipping through it.

"Is that wise?", Seiryu said as he slide his claws throw his beard, watching the war of god pulled out some pages and burn them in his hand, "Won't he forget what he learn?"

"No.", the god of war said as he stand up and smirk at the four spirits, as a pen appear in his hand, then start to write something said notebook, "He'll remember certain things, but he'll forget most things" Mars slide the notebook back into Draco's pocket, then pop his neck as he begin to walk away from the two, "And he'll never forget his new skills. It's tattoo in his body."

"But then he won't believe in us and loose the fight.", Suzaku ask with a slightly in rage at the war god.

"True. He won't believe in us,", Seiryu said as he glance at the fire bird, then glance at Draco, "But he still believe in himself, and that's more important then believing in us."

Everyone look at the dragon spirit, sweat dropped, and sigh, as Mars look at the him, "Is there anyway that you couldn't make it sound like a friendship speech?", he ask as Seiryu shrug, "Fine...Why don't you send Malchior back to his time before he come to."

"Good idea.", Seiryu said as he raise his claws up as they glow, then without warning, a black and white swirling portal appear below Draco, sucking the zoan user in, sending him to where he's supose to be. "Well, I guess now we have to wait and see.", he said as he move toward the pool of water.

"I have a weird feel that out come will screw up.", Byakko said as he follow the dragon spirit

"True.", Sukaru said as he ove toward the water, waiting to see the out come.

"Let's just watch and see what will happen,", Genbu said as he follow them, "then we'll take care of it, later."

"He does have a point.", Mars said as he take a set in between the turtle and dragon spirits, carrying a huge bowl and hold it up to Seiryu, "Popcorn?"

"...Oi..."

_-back in the present-_

Draco lay there in deep thought as Jessie blink, then poke his side, making the pirate captain waking up and blinking, "Yes?"

"What's the other question?", the cook ask as she watch her captain hold up the tray.

"Can I have seconds?", Draco ask with a grin, only to get knock on the head by the tray.

"What am I going to do with him.", Jessie mutter as she walk toward the door, while she toss the bend tray to the side.

"You could shove an apple in his mouth and shut him up.", Karai said tiredly as she toss and turn in the bed she was using.

"Funny one, sis.", Draco said with a chuckle, while a flying pollow, hit his face, "Alright! I'll keep it down."

"So, what are we going to do now, captain?", Jessie said as she look at Malchior, who shut his eyes and yawn.

"I say a couple of days to get everyone and everything take care of.", he answer with a sight grin.

"What sort of things?", Jessie ask as she glance at the pirate captain, while she begin to head toward the exit of the room.

"You see.", Draco said with a chuckle, "Oh, and Jessie."

"Yes?"

"Make sure we have a lot of flour, sugar, and eggs.", the zoan user said to the cook as he grin, "We're going to have a huge party.", then he slowly doze off.

"Okay...", Jessie said as she blink, then look at the firstmate, who was a sleep, and slowly turnb her head to find Kardra, who was finishing up her last patient, Ken, "What do you think he's planning?"

"Who knows." the gothic doctor said as she finish bandaging the sniper's arm, "I'm still trying to figure him out." She look up at Ken, after piling off her gloves, then grin, "So, how does it feel?"

"My arms and back is a little stiff,", Ken said as he rolled down his sleeves, "but other then that, I'm alright."

"Good.", the doctor said as she lean back, with a deep sigh, while he rubbed the bandage in between her neck and left shoulder blade, "But take it easy for now."

"Si.", Ken agree as he got up and head toward the door, but stop in front the cook, then grin, "You better do as the captain ask."

"True.", Jessie said as she rubbed the back of her head, and sigh, "Though I still want to know what's he's planning."

"Well, you know him.", Ken begin to walk away, buttoning his vest, "He's always full of sorpresa.", and with that he left the room.

"I guess...I have some shopping to get to.", Jessie mutter as she turn her head and look at the doctor, "See you later, Kardra."

"Later, Jessie.", she said as she watch the cook walk out the room and look at her two patients, then she turn around to the foldier, that's mark Draco.

She pulled out a pen and open the folder, showing it was mostly blank, then begin to write, _Patient is surprisely health and seem to have no real heal problem, but on closer look at his body, it seem he took a lot of damages from the past. His back is cover in scars from what look like a lot of blades and bullets wounds, but what the weirdest battle wounds on him is on his right shoulder and left side of his buttock is two bite marks what look to be from a shark._

_However, it seem that these wounds are almost full heal over, which mean I have no clue when he got them, though I'm sure the bite marks seem to be either deep wounds, from a strong shark, or he got them weks before he started the crew._, she stop as she glance at her captain, then return to her work, _Even so, he much know how to take pain, cause if a normal man have all those wounds, they would be crying like baby, who was ripped away from her mother's arm._, she growl and shut the folder, putting it down, as she mutter, "I really have stop thinking of this babies stuff."

_-Somewhere in the Grandline, late at night-_

"Rear-Admiral Willson! Rear-Admiral Willson!", shouted '_Red Mark_' Todd as he rush up some stairs and to the deck, where he head straight to the Wade's office, but keep to a stop and duck, avoiding a fist from Wade Willson.

"What is it?", Wade growl as he had a tired look on his face, telling he pulled an all nighter with his piles of paperwork, thanks to the little detour to pick up supplies and more ammo for their ship's guns.

"I have news for you.", the masked man said as he hold up a paper, making the one-eye man take hold of the paper, and glance at it, then his eye widen and look at Jason Todd.

"Is this true?"

"Have I ever let you down, Wade?", Jason said with a smirk under his mask, only to get punch in the stomach.

"You let me down too many times, you masked wearing dumbass.", the one-eye man growl as he glare at the paper, "Wake everyone up and tell them I want a weapon check, then a count the food supplies, and finally get this tub moving."

"You know how many weapons we have.", Red Mark said as he slowly raise to the floor, dusting himself off, "And the same with the food."

"Just do as I say.", he growl as he stomp back to his room, "We wasted two days already. I'm not wasting anymore time! I will catch that man and cage him!", then the door slam behind the one-eye man, leaving Jason there, blinking.

"I swear that man is gay for Malchior.", he mutter as he reach for his mask and pulled it off, as he look up at the full moon, then quickly put it back on, as he heard movement coming toward him. _Damn._, he thought as he glance around him, noticing a large figure, moving on all four, _She much be up. Soru!_, with that, he disappear in a blur, and reappear on the other side of the ship.

Jason wait as he listen closely, hearing the paws slowly move away from the spot that he was standing, and sigh in relief, "Close one.", then his eyes widen and slowly turn his head around to find a huge muzzle, growling at him, "Hehe...Hi Eliza.", then he disappear from sight, then the figure rush off, enjoying this game of cat and mouse.

_-back at Incultahana-_

"Tell me again why we're getting all these things together, Gar?", Rae said as she carried a huge bag fill of cloth.

"It's the less I can do.", Gar said with a grin as he carried two bags fill with party supplies, "And I thought you would like to help out Rae."

"While you could of give me choice.", Rae said with a displacing look on her face, while the two walk on the deck, heading toward the now dock of _The Azarath_.

"Oi, lovebirds!", the macaw parrot said as he fly down on spiky hair boy's head, "Stop your complaining and get to work!"

"Did that bird just talk?", Rae ask as he raise a brow, looking the two, who both just nod, then put down her bag, "Ok...And why did he just called us a lovebirds?", she ask as her hands ignite in green flames.

"Umm...", Gar just stand there, blinking, as he was in shock, while Jack flip off him, knowing what could happen between the two.

"You told them we were dating?!", Rae growl angry at him, "Didn't you?!", then she jump at him, aiming a jump kick for his head, which snap him out of it, after dropping the bags, and duck as a flaming hand came at him, the rolled underneath her legs as other hand came down, like a spear, aiming for his head.

Gar then stand up and turn around, to find the violet-blue hair girl stuck in the dock, "Now Rae, I never said we were dating to them.", Gar said as he begin to sweats, watching her pulled the hand out of the wood, growling loudly and turn around, then rush at him, doing a swipes at Gar, who quickly dodge each one of the blow.

"So, I'm not good enough for you?!", she hiss as her hands goes out and grab a hold of Gar's shoulders, flipping over him and landed behind him, only to kick spiky hair teen's back, sending him on the ground, then glare down at him.

"I never said that.", Gar said as he cough and slowly raise to his feet, and narrow his eyes, "If there's anyone that not good enough for anyone...", turn around, looking at her, pointing at his chest with a silly grin, "It's me!", then he move toward his bags, "I mean, who want to go out with a guy who make jokes, stupid puns, and prank call the World Government just make everyone laugh and to hide the fact I'm afraid."

This statement cause the grey skin woman to blink and begin to chuckle, "You're kidding, right?", but the chuckle stop as Gar give her a serious look, after picking up the bags, "I don't think anything wrong with you, unlike me.", she sigh as she look up at the sky, "One look at me and everyone think I'm creepy. And don't tell me I'm not."

"Ok. Fine.", Gar glance at her, smiling lightly, "You're way creepy, but that doesn't mean you're alone, Rae.", then without warning Rae jump on him, hug him close, making the spiky hair teen blush slightly, then slowly turn around, dropping the bags, facing the violet-blue hair girl, then they kiss for a few seconds, then they break apart, blushing some.

"Rae...what..did we do?", he said as he blink in shock about what happen.

"It's nothing.", she answer as she turn around, blushing still and pick up her back and quickly move pass him, "And don't get used to it,", she said as she climb the ramp, "Cause I'm not going to do it every time you want it."

"...What just happen?", Gar ask himself, blinking some, while Jack fly down onto his shoulder.

"To put it simple, you got kiss.", the macaw said as he rubbed his beak, "And by a babe, too. Hehe...you're becoming a great player.", then without warning, a green fireball came at the bird, causing him to fall off the spiky hair comedian's shoulder.

"Roast parrot anyone?", Gar ask with a chuckle as he pick up his things and head toward the ship.

"Funny!", Jack said as he cough up smoke, while he set up, glancing at Gar walking up the ramp, "Very funny!"

_-three days later-_

_The Azarath's _deck was cover in white and red streamers and flowers, their were a large amount of chairs in rows of fives, an upright piano in front of the rows of sets, and to the side there were a large table cover in a white cloth and a huge amount of food, but in the center is a large, chocolate, five layer cake, with a little figures of a bride and groom. This is where you find a certain pirate captain, who was about to slide a finger over the white frosting of the cake, but he was hit on the head, by a metal staff.

"Dammit, Jessie.", Malchior growl under his breath as he rubbed his head and turn around, glaring at the cook.

"No eating till after you down your job.", Jessie said with a demonic look, well she was wearing a red dress.

"Okay...hehe...", Draco said as he sweat dropped and look around ship,"You guys ready out did yourselves."

"Yeah...It took us two in half days,", the cook said as she keep an eye on her captain, "but at less it look good."

"Yup."

"Oh, Draco."

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't you get ready?"

"I'm already, ready.", Draco answer as he was wearing a black suit and a pair of shade.

"What about a tie?", she ask, with the pirate captain sweat dropped and sigh as he pulled out a black tie.

"But I hate ties.", Draco mutter under his breath as he put the tie on, muttering that he want to meet and kick the guy's ass, who invited the cloth, while he head over to his room, then knock on the door.

"Yes?", Rae voice said inside the room.

"How are blushing bride?"

"Still need sometime", said another voice in the room, then sound of a baby cooing.

"It would be a lot faster if you put the baby down."

"But he won't fall a sleep.", the mother said inside the room.

"Then let me take care of the boy.", Draco said with a grin, then the door open slowly and was giving a blonde hair, three day old boy, wrapped in a white cloth, sucking on a pacifier.

"Take good care of him, Draco.", the woman said as she shut the door.

"I will.", the pirate captain said as he carried the baby away, looking at the little boy. "Hmm...I wish they give you a name kid.", he said to the kid as he stare up at Draco, blinking, while the pirate captain grin, "While, who ever you are, I think you should know I'm your Uncle Draco." The two came to a stop and set down under the zoan user's favorite tree, then Draco begin to hum an old lullaby, while watch the babe slowly fall to sleep. He smile lightly as he slowly close his eyes and said lightly, "If you say a word, Jack, I'll break both of your wings."

The macaw jump from the high branch and landed on his captain's shoulder, "The only thing I'm going to say is, this suit you.", then he hop off his shoulder and take to the air.

"Maybe you're right, Jack,", he mutter under his breath as he look at the blond hair boy, grin softly, "But I'm in no hurry to have kids."

_-an hour later-_

All the pirate crew members were setting in the chairs, dress in their nicest clothes, while Ayame set by the upright piano, getting ready to play. Elard Tucker, the groom, who was wearing a blood red tuxedo, was standing in front of the group awaiting for his bride and the captain.

"Sorry for the wait.", Draco said as he walk pass the group, holding the three days old, who was a sleep, in his left arm, while he hold a leather book in the other, "I had a bit of trouble find this, without waking up the lil' guy.", he then hand the sleeping child to the cook.

Then the pirate captain walk pass everyone and stand in front of them, beside the groom, then he nod to Ayame, who begin to play the "_Wedding March_".

The bride, Noa, who was wearing a light pink wedding dress and holding a bouquet of pink and red desert roses, walk down the aisle toward Draco and the groom, then meet the two, smiling sweety, while the music stop.

"Dearly beloved.", Draco begins, after he open the book, "We are gathered here today, to bring these two together in matrimony.", he came to stop and sweat dropped, then sigh, shutting the book and look at the two, "I hope you two don't mind if I cut the fat."

The two just blink and shake their heads, making the captain smile, "Good.", put the book down, then look at his crew, "If there anyone who can show us any reason why these two can't be together, speak now or forever hold their peace."

Ken raise the his hand, while Jack raise his wing, "Oh, and I might add that the moment the say anything, they will get their asses kick!", Draco added as he, the groom, and the bride glare at the two, who sweat dropped and push their limps down. "Good.", he grin as snap his fingers, "Now for the rings.", then Jean rush up, wearing a red vest, holding a pillow with two silver rings, which the two pick up a ring.

"Do you, Noa, take Elard as tour husband?"

"I do.", she answer as she slide the ring on Elard's finger.

"And do you, Elard Tucker, take Noa as your wife, in sickness and in health?"

"I do.", the short man said as he slide the ring on Noa's finger.

"As captain, I now pronounce you husband and wife.", Draco said as he reach for his tie, pulling on it, "You may kiss the bride."

The two lean close and give a light kiss, then without warning, Elard grab a hold of her waist, then turn around and dipping her, then they kiss passionately, while the crew cheer and clap, as Draco loosen the tie, while he walk away, sighing to himself.

As time move on, everyone was either dancing, eating, and drinking. All, but Draco, who was leaning against the railing, looking out at the sea, sipping on a bottle of cola, smiling slightly as he remember the past, then sigh to himself.

"What wrong?", Karai ask as she walk over and lean against the railing.

"Nothing.", Draco replied, only to get smack on the back of his head, "What the hell, Karai?!"

"That's for lying.", the blind girl answer with a sigh as her captain rubbed the back of his head, "Now what's wrong?"

"I have a lot on my mind."

"Like the past?", the blind girl ask listening to Draco gulp down his soda and sigh.

"Yes and no.", he answer as he shut his eyes and sigh.

"Is it about Niji?"

"I wasn't, til now!", Draco growl as he turn around and look at the party that was going on, "Thanks a lot."

"Sorry.", Karai mutter as she set down on the deck, "While atless you not worried about the guys we fight."

"While I am,", Malchior said as he lean back, pulling off the tie, "Cause I didn't finish that bastard off...But that's not on my mind."

"Then what is it?"

Draco look at her, then at the newlyweds, holding their baby, "Let's just say that I may have to break a promise."

"A promise?", the blind girl question her captain as he push off the railing.

"Yeah...", Draco answer with a sigh, then he grin, "but there's no need to worried now." Draco walk over to Ayame and whisper something in her ear, then nod as she ready to play the piano, while Draco walk in front of them, holding a black guitar.

"Here's a song by a gay guy.", Draco as the piano and guitar start to play, while Draco begin to bang his head and started to sing.

_We're no stranger to love_

_You know the rules and so do I_

_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_

_You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_

_Gotta make you understand_

_Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

(_Author's note: You just been Rick Roll. lol Now for the real song_)

"Here's a song I heard before I left Water 7.", Draco as the piano and guitar start to play, while Draco begin to bang his head and started to sing.

_Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train goin anywhere_

_Just a city boy, born and raise in the south detroit_

_He took the midnight goin anywhere_

_A singer in a smokey room_

_A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows seardhing in the night_

_Streetlight people, living just to find emotion_

_Hiding, somewhere in the night_

_Working hard to get my fill,_

_Everybody wants a trill_

_Payin anything to roll the dice,_

_Just one more time_

_Some will win, some will lose_

_Oh, the movie never ends_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows seardhing in the night_

_Streetlight people, living just to find emotion_

_Hiding, somewhere in the night_

_Don't stop believin_

_Hold on to the feelin_

_Streetlight people_

_Don't stop believin_

_Ohohhhhh...._

_Streetlight people_

_Ohhhh..._

_Don't stop believin_

_Hold on to the feelin_

_Streetlight people_

_Ohohohoh...._

_Don't stop_

After the song ended, everyone was in shock at the fact that Draco can sing a song, let alone play the guitar so perfectly, who just grin, while he took off the guitar, "Hehe...I told you, I only know how to play a couple of songs."

A few hours later, the party ended and everyone watch as the new family walk off the ship and head to their home, leaving the pirate crew to clean up.

After everything is taking care of, Malchior lean against the mast, looking at his crew, who look extremelly tired and head toward their rooms, then said, "You guys get some good sleep, cause tomorrow is going to be a big day." Draco sigh some as he slowly move away from mast, once all the crew members in their room, he begin to walk down on the ramp, then set on the dock, looking at the night sky, looking at a certain star, and whisper, "Good night, Niji."

_-the next morning-_

Draco was still on the dock, leaning against a crate, looking like he sleep there the whole night. He yawn loudy and push himself up, then walk over to a man, who was unloading his fruit cargo. They talk for a bit and Draco pay for an apple, then walk away, taking a bite out of the fruit, then come to a stop, finding Elard walking over toward him, carrying a large bag over his shoulder, "Hey."

"Hey.", the short man said as he look around, then glance at Draco, which finish up his apple, "Ummm...Where's the ship?"

"It's off to sea.", he answer as he dropped the cord in the river, then look at Elard, who raise a brow.

"Without you?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"To make sure you don't get on.", Draco said as he watch the blond hair man growl in angry, "I release you on your promise."

_-flashback, about a little more then two years ago-_

"So...What bring you two to the City of Water?", Draco ask as he lean against a chair, in a hotal room, which he was renting for the last couple of months. He was wearing a bandage over the scar cheek, look at the two standing in front of him and grin slightly, "No. Let me guess, you're here to tell me off and capture me to get my bounty.", he take a sip of his drank, "I am right, Shorty?"

"Who're you calling a micro-sized half pint who didn't grow up because he doesn't drink milk?", Elard growl as he step on the table, getting ready to attack him, only to be stop by another dirt blond hair, brown eyes short man, wearing a pair of black boots, black pants, grey button-up, short sleeves shirt, black vest, and a loose red coat, with hooded.

"He didn't say that, brother.", he said as hold his brother back, while Draco chuckle to himself.

"You should listen to Allen, Elard.", the zoan user said as he put down his cola, looking at the two, who calm down, "So, what bring you guys here?", then he glance at Allen, noticing a black and white cat head pop from his shirt and meow, making Draco sweat dropped, as the macaw flew in and landed on his friend's shoulder.

"We're here to join your new crew.", Allen answer as he pet the cat, who was looking at Jack, licking his lip.

Draco shut his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose and sigh, then answer, "I hate to break this to you, but I'm not planning to start another crew."

"What?", both brothers shouted in shock as the look at Draco.

"The plan is to lay low.", Jack said as he keep an eye on the cat.

"Why?", Elard ask as slam his hand hand on table.

Draco sigh as he look at the two, "Cause I wasn't ready."

"Ready?", Allen look at him, studying his face, "For what?"

"For the World Government to come after me.", he replied as he took hold of his drank and sip it, then sigh, "I thought I have more time to gain more power and skill before they come to play."

"So, you're going to hide like a rat?", Erald said as he glare at him.

"More or less.", the zoan user answer as reach into his pocket and pull out a two paper, "And I think you two should do the same.", place them on the table, showing two poster of them, only Elard was in his suit of armor.

"Whoa....I got 20 million beli.". Allen said in surprise as he hold his poster, "Oh, and they got my good side, too."

"I'm 23 million beli.", he said as he smirk and look at the zoan user, "That's 3 million more then yours, Roger."

"Brother, he goes by Raco these days.", Allen correcting his older brother, as he stray at the zoan user, who sigh and fimish he drank.

"Just call me, Mal,", he said as he put his glass down, "And yes. I'm going to hide, till I feel like it's time for me to make my next move."

"But they know where you are.", Elard said as he look at the black hair man.

"He's right.", Allen said as he keep petting the cat, "That's how we found you."

"Oh.", Draco raise a brow at the Tucker Brothers, "Is that how you two got those bounties?", they both nod, making the zoan user sigh and hit his forehead, "I wish you guys just stay out of this."

"Why?"

"You tell me, Elard."

"Cause it's personal business?"

"Wrong.", the dark hair man answer as he lean back, while the macaw nod his head in agreement.

"Then you don't think that we can't take care of ourselves with the government?"

"No, but you're close.", Malchior said as he open his eyes, staring at them, "I didn't want you guys to have bounties cause of me."

The to just blink and because slightly for a bit, till the cat jump out of Allen's arm and rush toward the macaw, making the bird freak out, "Someone get this crazy cat away from me.", he cried as he fly as fast as he can, while the feline follow him, making them laugh, then three look at each other.

"So, are you two going to do?"

"While...I guess we can lay low for awhile.", Allen answer as he pick up the cat and rubbed his head.

"Sound like a winner."

"But we'll be back to join your crew.", Elard added on as he stray at Draco, "That's a promise."

"Good.", the zoan said with a grin, "I may hold you to that."

_-end flashback-_

"You release me?", Erald blink and the a vein appear on his forehead, "You can't do that!"

"I just did, pipsqueak.", Draco said with a smirk and move to the side as a fist was going to hit his forehead.

"Who're you calling a mousy little pipsqueak?!", Erald said as he keep trying to punch the zoan user, who keep dodging each blow, with great easy.

"I'm calling you a pipsqueak, pipsqueak.", Draco said as he grab a hold of both of Elard's wrists.

"Nobody calls me a pipsqueak and gets away with it!", short man growl as he grab of Draco's wrists and start to spin, causing the pirate captain's to get off the dock, "Not even you, Mal!", he roared out loud as he send Draco over the river.

"I think I just did.", Draco said as he form into his hybird form, his wings widen, keeping him from falling into the river, grinning at the little man.

"Get down here and fight like a man.", he roar at the zoan user, who just rolled his eyes, then grab a hold of the dock, slowly breaking it.

"I would, shorty,", he said as he dodge a pieces of the dock, "But I got to go, shrimp.", he grin and wave, "See you later, Elard Tucker!", then he took off in a flash.

"GET BACK HERE DRACO!", the short man yelled as he watch the dragonman disappear from sight, but he calm down and smile lightly, "Thanks, Mal."

He then begin to walk back to town, passing the building, that's being rebuilt, and headed over to his Inn, finding his wife in a chair, with their four baby.

"Look who came back.", Noa said in playful tone as he husband lean down and kiss her cheek.

"Yeah. Look like you won't be getting rid of me that easy, Noa.", he said as he look at his son, "So, how are boy doing?"

"He's finally calm down.", she said with a yawn, as she handing the little boy to Elard, "So, did you come up with a name for him?"

"Yeah.", he said as he look at the boy, who slowly fall to sleep, "How about Roger?"

"Roger...", Noa thought it in her mind as she rubbed her chin, "I like that name."

"Then Roger it is.", Elard said as he look at his son, "Welcome home Roger Tucker.", then kiss his son's forehead.

_-at the sea-_

Draco landed on the deck of The Arazath, smile some as he find his crew either relaxing, hard at work, or is working out, and decided to walk into the kitchen, to find Jessie, slicing different kinds of veggie and putting the in a hot water, while Gar, who's head was couple im bumps, who was force to fix, the cook's weapon, again, and Rae, who was cutting a blue cloth, with blue thread and needle, and a couple small buttons to the side, getting ready for used.

"So, what are we having for lunch?", Draco ask as he move over to the cook, who wiped her knife clean and put the lead on the pot.

"Beef stew, rolls, and apple pie.", she answer as she move away from the oven and grab a hold of a cookie sheet, bowl, spoons, flour, and other items to make the bake goods.

"Mmm...Nice.", Draco grin as he move over to the pot, grabbing a hold of the lead, "Mind if I a taste?", he ask as he grabbed a hold of a wooden spoon, about to dip it, but he stop and drop spoon, after his head meet the cookie sheet. "Dammit, Jessie!", Draco growl as he turn around, glaring at her, who just put down her things and glare at the pirate captain.

"Three. Two. One.", Gar counted, while he tighten a screw on Jessie weapon, as Draco was set flying out of the room.

"And don't come back till it's lunch.", Jessie roar as she walk over and slam the door shut, then return to her job.

"Are you sure, he's the captain?", Rae ask as she put down a pair of her scissors and checking it out.

"It's hard to believe that's dude is the captain,", Gar said as he put down the screwdriver and begin to put it together, "But he is the captain."

"You got to be kidding me.", she said as she threaded the needle.

"I was that was a joke.", Jessie mutter as she crack a couple of eggs in the bowl, "But he's telling the truth.", then she begin to mixed, but stop as she glance at the door, while it slowly open up, then Draco out poke out.

"Jessie...can I at less get an apple or some..", he stop and quickly pulled his head out of the way, shutting door, while the sound of a metal piercing wood, "All you have to say is no." He chuckle as he walk over and lean against his sakura and glance beside him, checking out the little garden, noticing the peppers are growing pretty, but then he notice a new addition to it. He blink as he look at the plant and then turn his head, looking at his crewmates and point at the plant, then ask, "Hey guys...Who planted this aloe here?"

"I did.", Kardra answer as she still reading her book, "It's good for burns, insect bites, and be made into soap."

"While...That's good idea to keep the plant around, but I think we should replant it in a pot.", Draco said as he put on his shades, leaning against the tree.

"Why?", she ask as looking at the captain.

"Two reason.", he said as he enjoy the sun hitting his body, "One of them is this area is for food, and far as I know, you can't eat it."

"You can."

"Oh...", he said as he blink, "While the other reason is, the plant reproduce to fast."

"How fast?"

"About the same rate as rabbits."

"Oh."

"Now if no one minds, I would like to caught up on my Zzz's.", he said as he yawn, then fall to a deep sleep.

_-on the north side Ketsuekifiore-_

"So, do we have an agreement?", Mizore ask as still wearing his pants, boots, and mask, while bandages cover his naked torso and arms.

"...It's...seem...fair...to...me...", said Kroenen, wearing his gas mask, a brown cloak, covering most of his body, and a wheel chair, "...What...do...you...think..Golden...Sakura...?"

"It'sssss Jeanna.", hissed the pointy ear, golden hair woman, as she wears what she wear in the battle, and slid her fingers thru her hair, "Yes. I here by accepts the termsssss of the contact."

"Very good.", Mizore said as he grin under his mask, ashis breath was easy to seen, then glance behind him, finding a large ship just docking, and the three move toward it, "Now our ride is await."

"...Good...", gas mask wearing man said as they move closer to the vessel, "...The...sooner..we're...on...the...sooner...I...fixed...myself..."

"Doesssss that mean you will your ssssspeak problem?", Jeanna ask with a hiss, while she push Kroenen's wheelchair.

"Like you should talk.", Mizore said as the three walk about the boat, noticing the crew was hard at work, while they greeted by the firstmate, who explain to them about their captain being ill, then he show them their rooms, and then the vessel sail off to the sea..

A few hours later, a sound of flute was heard, as the small ship begin to shake back of fro, making both Mizore and Jeanna run out of their room and on the ship's deck to find all the crewmembers' heads cut off their body.

"What the hell happen?", the pointy ear woman ask as she look at the mess, then glance at Mizore, who was looking at the very top of the mast.

"It can't be...", Mizore said in shock as his eyes widen, looking at a dark figure, playing a weird looking flute.

"Who isssss that?"

"Oh, you forgot who I am?", the figure said as it put down his flute and jump off the mast, landing much like a cat, showing he had short, silver hair, yellow, glowing eyes, wears an all black, leather suit, with a matching duster, and a weird looking, wolf mask covering all his face.

"No...", she said as she took a couple of steps back, "You're sssssopose to be died. How did you survive? How did...you...", then she was cut off, thanks to a small purple blade, knocking her out, hitting the deck.

"What did you do to Jeanna?", the _cryomancer _ask as he narrow his eyes at the figure, getting ready to fight, either though he was in no sharp to fight.

"Oh, I just did my Luna Carmen to her.", he said as he slide his flute, which was in a shape of crescent moon, only it was razor sharp at the edge, "So she won't be in the way."

"In the way of what?", Mizore ask as he raise his hands, getting ready for anything.

"To talk.", the masked man said as he begin to walk over to the _cryomancer_.

"You want to talk,", Mizore said as beads of sweat form on his brow, "then tell me where you got that weapon."

"The same place you come from."

"Horai...Then that mean..."

"It's doesn't matter.", he said as he raise his right hand, showing a golden amulet, "What's matter is the fact that you bring forth the Silent Death."

"No.", Mizore growl as his breath was easy seen, as his eyes glow blue, "I will never bring them back."

"I don't think you have a much of a choice, my good _Cryomancer_.", the figure said as he raise his hands over the deck, showing the dead bodies around them, "You have no one to help you sail the boat, and that's include cripple man down there and her.", he said as he point to Jeanna.

Mizore growl as he glare at him, "What are you planning?"

"The same thing as you.", he said as he look at the _cryomancer_, "I just want to go home."

"Why would I believe the likes of you?", Mizore ask as the area begin to turn cold.

"Well, you don't have a much of a choice.", the figure answer as his glowing eyes narrow, "So, are you in or not?"

"I guess I have no choice.", the _cryomancer _sighed as he s his eyes, as he begin to swing his arms around his body, "But I don't have to like it.", then he slam his hands on the deck, forming an ice doorway, with two large, ice door, with a wicked looking skull, "Doors of Kokytos.", then doors open up, but quickly close, letting only a small amount of dust to escape from the doorway, then turn to ice shards.

"No one is asking it or not.", the figure said as he pulled out hi flute and place the golden amulet on the end, then begin to play it, making the dust grow larger and begin to slowly move toward the dead, circling around the bodies, following the notes, tilt it cover the body.

Then a sound of an explosion was heard, shaking both the water and the ship, while the mystic shadow warriors take the place of the dead. "Now, get to work or we'll send you back to hell.", the figure growl his orders, which made the Silent Death nod and quickly get to work on the ship, "I want to get back home, before people notice I'm missing.", then he return to his flute, playing it as he watch his crew work on the ship, _Man, it's good to be the captain._

"I begin to thought I show of stay at the desert island.", Mizore mutter to himself as he get up and head back to his room.

_-back at The Azarath-_

After a good meal, the crew went about their business, either making sure the ship's sails were in good shape, making sure the anchor was on tight, and check the cannons. After that, they all went on their own duties, like Karai was busy working out, as well as Roy, while Ken was cleaning Lobo and his other firearms, as Gwen was making some new arrows.

Jessie was washing the dishes, while Ayame drying them, muttering to herself why it was her turn, and Jack was being chase after by Jean, cause of the macaw stoled the towal that was wrapped around a wet Kardra's body, who thought nothing of it and put on a her white robe.

Rae was still working on a new piece of the blue cloth, while she was wearing her new dark blue cloak, as Gar still working on Jessie's weapon. As for Harry, he was busy with the steering wheel, checking on the Eternal Pose every couple of minutes.

Just then, Malchior walk behind him, while he took off his shades, "So, how are we, Harry?"

"We're on course.", the navigator said as he sense around him and smile as he notice a gust is coming, "And we'll be back in Imay in at less two days. Three at the max."

"Good.", Draco said as he lean against the railing, looking at the ocean.

"So, what do we do after we drop those two off?", Harry ask as he keep the boat on course, smirking some as the ship pick up speed.

"To put it simple.", Draco put on his shade as he keep looking at the water, "Follow where the wind blows.", he then smirk as he look at Harry, "Heh...You know, that would make a great title." This make everyone, including the two animals, stop what they were doing and sweat dropped, while they stare at the pirate captain..

"What?", Draco said as he blink, looking at them, "I think it's a great title for a story."

* * *

**Malchior**: And thus is where we'll end it. -he said with a grin as he lean back- Hehe...And when I mean end it, I mean I end this fic and it's time get set up for the next fic....but before that, It's time for a big party. -he said as he snap his finger and the who place was cover with balloons, streamers, a table of food, and behind the author, is the crew, with a couple of the members on different musical instruments- Hit it!

Jessie: You know me and Draco are going to kick your ass for what you did to us in the mini-story.

Draco: Yeah! -he growl at their creator, grabbing a hold of the shirt of his collar, pulling him up- You going to get it for forcing me to cosplay as a wannabe okama!

Jessie: I meant sending us flying in the air. -she mutter as she slap her forehead-

Draco: Oh...That's too! -blink then start to shake him, slowly turn the creator into a light side of blue-Ummm...-dropped the creator on the floor- Maybe we should start singing...

**Malchior**: Good idea. -he said with a grin as he behind the two- Now get to it.

Draco: But how? -he ask as he look back and fro at the blue Mal and the normally Mal, till the creator took hold of a katana and pierce it, making the blue pop like a balloon-

**Malchior**: Oh...It's just a little something I pick at a guy who own a shop. -he said with a grin, then snap his finger- Now, hit it! -then from the background is heard a panio playing lightly, as well as the other musical instruments-

* * *

Jack: _I'm sailing away, _

_Set an open course for the virgin sea,_

_'Cause I've got be free,_

_Free to face the life that's ahead of me,_

Draco: _On board, I'm the captain, so climb aboard,_

Ken: _We'll search for tomorrow on every shore,_

Jessie: _And I'll, Oh Lord I'll try,_

Jack: _To carry on_

Kardra:_ I look to the sea_

_Reflections in the waves spark my memory,_

Ayame: _Some happy, some sad,_

_I think of childhood friends and dreams we had,_

Roy: _We lived happily forever, so the story goes,_

Gwen: _But somehow we missed out on the pot of gold_

Karai: _But well try best that we can_

Gar: _To carry on,_ _YES!!! _-he sing as he spin around and look at Rae- Rae, you totally need to get on this.

Rae: Gar, I never sing. -she said as she read her book-

Gar: Ohhhh, come on. Don't be such a party pooper. -he said before he start to sing again- _A gathering of angels appeared above my head,_

_They sang to me the song of hope and this is what they declare,_

_They declare come sail away, come sail away, come sail away come with me, _

_Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away come with me, _

Take it, Orez!

Orez: _Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me, _

Gar: Sweet! _Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away come with meeee....._

Oh come on Rae. I know you want to sing with me.

Rae: Gar, You're the last person on the planet I want to sing with.

Gar: But ir's Styx, Rae. Styx!

Rae: What's your point?

Gar: _Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto._ -he sing as he did the robot-

Rae: What is that you speaking? Latin?

Gar: Everyone else want you to sing. Isn't that roght people?

Draco: Sure.

Ayame: I want to hear her sing.

Roy: I can go either way, really.

Jack: Sing, you hottie, you!

Rae: You all can go to Hell for all I care. -cross her arms over her chest- I'm not singing. Not for or for anybody.

Gar: Fine. Be that way. -start to poke her- Jerk. Huge, smelly jerk. Huge, smelly non-singing jerk.

Rae: Stop it.

Gar: Ahh...-keep poking her- Does this bug you? -stop and leave his finger a few centermeter away from her forehead- I'm not touching you.

Rae: Look. Nothing you can do, will never make me sing.

Gar: What if I give you a beli?

Rea: No.

Gar: Two beli?

Rea: No.

Gar: What if I could give you a kitty?

Rea: No.

Gar: What if I make you ruler of the world?

Rae: No.

Gar: What if I give you my best jokes?

Rae: No.

Gar: What if I kill the macaw?

Jack: Hey! -check her out-

Rae: Temping, but no.

Gar: What if I told you that I love you?

Rae: N..What?! -blinking shock-

Gar: _I presume that they were angels, but to my amazement,_

_they climbed aboard their spaceship, and hell, they were aliens_

_Singing come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me _

Now the princess

Zelia: _Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me _

Gar: Now the bossman.

Hammond: _Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away to Imay_

Gar: _Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me _

Come on, Rae.

Gar and Rae: _Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me_

_Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me _

_Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me_

* * *

**Malchior**: Great job, guys. -he said as he clap- Now, why don't you guys take a break.

Draco: Why?

**Malchior**: There free food in the back.

Draco: Fine. -he said as the group turn around and walk toward the back- But you're not off the hook, man.

**Malchior**: Whatever. -he rolled his eyes as he spin around in his chair and smile- Anyhoo, I hope you all understand the title of fic, "The Path of War and Love", cause I believe I show many different form of Love, like puppy love or friendship, and I know show main wars. Though not as good as the war with Strawhats and Axehead against Baroque Works, but I think I did a great job with the fights. But enough with that. -he said as he type something as a big screen come down from the ceiling- Let's get a sneak peak of the next fic, Roll it!

* * *

_"They finally did it.", said a figure in chains, behind bars, "They finally caught me and two of my friends."_

_"They think chaining me and putting me in a cage will keep me here.", a grin appear on his face, "They think I'm worried about my two friends"_

_"And they think I will talk, cause of all this.", a pair of green eyes glare at thruogh the bars, "They even try threading me, by sending me to their devil fruit program."_

_"All I have to say is do it, cause I'm sure Savage would love to play.", he said with a chuckle, as the moonlight hit his face, showing it was Draco, "The truth is, I'm not worried about myself or my two friends. We got each other back and we will get out of here as soon as the time is right.", he tip his chin with his his finger, "Though I have a feeling I should get out as soon as I can, cause of I feeling. A bad feeling that something going down with my other crewmates."_

_"Dude, Who the hell are you talking to?", ask a figure, bent down, with both his hands on the bars of cage, with his head stuck in between said bars._

_"Oh, shut up, Billy.", Draco growl at his cellmate._

_"You lucky that I'm stuck or I would beat the hell out of you."_

_"Maybe.", Draco said as he lean back, "But you're lucky I'm straight."_

_"How is that lucky for me?"_

_Draco sweat dropped and got up, heading over to his ceil mate, "I'm sorry, Billy, but I think this whole thing will work."_

_"Is it the fact that I'm gay."_

_"No.", he said with a calm tone, "I prefer to be all by myself, when I'm cage up.", then without warning, the sound of bone breaking as the sharp pain is heard, "Let's hope the freaking warden get that throw his head."_

_**The made it this far together, but can they make it apart?**_

_**Draco's Crew: Separated**_

_"Seriously, how many times do I have to break my ceilmates' limbs, before they finally understand I want a room by myself?"_

_"I bet you won't do this to a woman.", Billy said in pain, only to get his ass kick._

_"Do me a favor,", Draco said as he return to his bed, "And shut the hell up or I'll break something they'll never fixed."_

* * *

**Malchior**: Well, I hope you guys like what you seen, cause that's just a lil' taste of what I'm planning to do in the next fic. -grin as he lean back as the crew return and take their seats- Alright, before we end this, we have a special question from one of reviews.

Draco: Then ask away.

Jessie: Cause the moment we're finish this up, is the moment we get to kick your ass here to China.

**Malchior**: ...Why the hell did I decided it was a good idea to let you guys hurt me? -he mutter to himself as he smack his forehead- Here's the question. Which of your fellow pirates, who aren't part of your crews, do you admire?

Draco: Hmm...I have to say the one I admire would be the late Whitebeard, cause he's a man above men.

Jessie: Hmm....Hard one, but if I have to, I would say Red Leg Zeff.

Karai: -pick her ear- For me, I have to say Shanks, cause he fights even if he have a handicap.

Harry: Hard one, but I guess I have to go with Sogeking.

Roy: While, I can't really called admire, but do have some respect for Vincent, but I wouldn't say it's admire.

Gwen: I would have to say it's have to be Boa Hancock.

Ken: While...Don't tell her this, but I have great respect for Senorate Zolaro.

Ayame: Well....I got...nothing...-she said as she rubbed the back of her head- Oh....I know. It's Scratchmen Apoo.

Kardra: It would have to be Trafalgar Law.

Jack: Easy one. It's the hot and sexy Nami.

**Malchior**: Hehe...I guess that's it for know. -he said as he tight his shoes laces- I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and more to the point, the whole fic, cause I surely enjoy making it. Sure, there were times where I got stuck and it took me more then a year to finish it, but that still doesn't mean I didn't enjoy writing it. -chuckle as he pop his neck, while he got out of his chair- And since this is the last chapter, I have three things to say.

I thank you all for reading my fic and I decide declare this chapter for all my friends who really help me out, my fans who enjoy my fics, and my lovely girl, who have my back for so long, read Dark Si' story or I'll kick your asses.

One of them is, I would like to know what was your favorite part of this fic, cause I'm kinda of want to know you're guys opinion on this fic, so please review and tell me.

And the last thing, -he grin the dash off while a huge sign pop out of the ground, that said, "Happy Birthday Kilnorc!"-

Draco: Get back here! -he roar as he and Jessie chase after the author as he chuckle out-

**Malchior**: Yeah right! -he yelled as he came to a stop with a grin, pulling out the remote and push a button, then a huge explosion , sending his oc's in the air- Hehe...Time for a new fic, which mean, it's time for a new place to do my show. -he said out loud, as he throw the remote to the side and walk away, laughing out loud-


End file.
